Lean On Me
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: Ensemble fic about Georgie,Logan,Cooper,Maxie, Johnny, Serena,Spinelli,Milo, Lulu, Dillon, Lucas and Sam McCall. COMPLETE
1. chapter 1 Wednesday November 21, 2007

**Lean On Me**- the twenty something in Port Charles.

Pairings:

Maxie and Spinelli

Georgie and Logan

Lulu and Milo

Johnny/Serena/Cooper

Additional characters:

Lucas

Dillon

Sam

Max Giambetti

Brooklyn

Warnings: Sad 3M break up.

All characters are likely to kiss or hook up with people who they are not paired with at certain points or have male/female friendships. Not all scenes are couple scenes because this is an ensemble story.

___________________________________________________________

**Premise- **starting right after the Black and White Ball except there is no text message killer. Some of the events at the Ball will be changed accordingly, as mentioned in the story. The rest of the history is mainly canon.

__________________________________________________________

**Chapter One**

**The Day Before Thanksgiving **

**November 2007**

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, good morning to you too, doll."

Maxie Jones threw a disgusted sigh at Logan Hayes as they stood in the gym at Winston Academy. Georgie, with her big good heart, had somehow talked all of her friends into volunteering to help pack food bags for the poor .

Maxie would rather be getting a mani pedi. Seriously.

Especially after the month she was having. It was just beyond her how Georgie expected her to smile and play nice when Maxie's whole life was circling the bowl at rapid speed. Cooper wouldn't take her back. No matter what she said, no matter how she many times her eyes got teary and she cried for him....hating herself for crying but doing it anyway because she couldn't help it.

She needed him back. Why couldn't he feel her need? Why couldn't he forgive?

Because of Logan. That was the answer. Because she slept with stupid, smirking Logan asshole Hayes and Cooper loved Logan. If it had been anyone else....but that had been the point right? It had to be Logan....to test Coop....to prove he would love her even when she wrecked him.

And he still did love her. He just couldn't kiss her again. Couldn't look at her like the one light in his world. Couldn't be her hero anymore.

But he would do that all again. He would. Give him time. Maxie was not about to give up so easily.

Maxie grabbed a can and violently shoved it in a bag, as she stood behind a very long table where other people Georgie had asked to help- Robin, Patrick, Milo, Spinelli, Lulu,- were all working on filling bags too. "Don't even speak to me, Hayes."

"If I ain't mistaken you spoke to me first there, girl."

"What is your lazy ass doing up so early in the morning anyway?"

He picked up a bag. "Just here to do my part for the less fortunate."

"Like you give a damn about anyone but your own selfish ass!" Her eyes sparked with rage as she glared at him.

"I love it when you get like this."

"Shut your hole."

"All this pent up sexual energy. Hot. Coop just don't know what a firecracker he had in you."

"You keep his name out of your dirty mouth."

"Seems to me that you don't get to tell me what to do about jack shit."

"I hate you."

"You didn't hate me last summer when you were in my bed."

"Die."

"After you."

Georgie walked over to them. "Could you two possibly keep it down?"

"Sorry, darlin. She started it."

"Did not!"

Georgie sighed. "You can both leave if you can't behave."

Milo Giambetti, who held a rather large grudge because Logan dated Lulu and did not treat her right, said "Sounds like a good idea to me. No wants want you around here, Hayes."

Logan stopped packing his bag and walked closer to Milo. The gym was also filled with plenty of strangers, parents of children at the school and other volunteers from the community. But Logan really didn't care if he made a scene. That one comment from Milo had set him off.

And it was not good when this man got set off.

Logan pushed at Milo's chest. "Who the fuck asked you? Did someone ask this guy for an opinion?" Logan shoved at him again. "I know I sure as fuck didn't ask your mouth to get going, Giambetti."

Milo leaned closer to him and said in a very calm tone. "Back off or you're done."

Logan laughed wildly in his face, the sound a dangerous mix of bitterness, recklessness, and a lot of _nothing left to live for _thrown in.

Putting his hands out to the side, Logan told Milo "You got balls big enough to step to me?

Bring it on!"

Luckily Milo had more restraint that Logan had ever known and didn't punch him.

Logan taunted. "Oh, all talk? I thought so."

Georgie grabbed his arm and hissed "Come with me, now."

XXXXXXXXXX

A different sort of woman would have been intimidated when the limo rolled through the gates of the Quatermaine property. Looking out the tinted window she saw the mansion come into view and her stomach clenched in nervousness.

Not because of the fancy car, or the fancy house, or the well known family she was about to meet. Because she had plenty of experience with that lifestyle.

It wasn't really her thing but it didn't make her feel like the poor peasant girl coming to dinner either.

Instead she was nervous because Dillon hadn't told them about her. He said in his family surprises worked better. That didn't give his relatives time to prepare any ammunition against her.

Her was holding her hand as the limo rolled to a stop. Dillon raised his other hand and brushed a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear. "You ready?" he whispered.

"You sure you don' t want to split a turkey pot pie back at our place for this holiday?"

He pretended to consider it. "Yeah, now that you mention it..."

"Cool! Lets get out of here."

He chuckled softly. "You know that saying: Their bark is worse then their bite?"

"That's your family?"

"No. They bite....so bite back. They like that."

She sighed. "I must really like you to put up with your family on Thanksgiving when I won't even put up with my own."

His eyes lit up as he murmured "Like me? Its gone beyond that now."

"You sure about that?"

"Ummm...." he pretended again to consider it, then gently pushed her back on the seat, kissing her neck and making her giggle. "yeah...I'm positive. You love me."

The door was pulled open by the limo driver. Right behind him stood Edward, Alice, and Emily, who had come outside to greet Dillon.

Edward titled his head to the side as he took in the woman laying with Dillon on top of her. "Well, who do we have here?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper Barrett, dressed in his police officer's uniform, walked his beat with his jaw set in a firm line. He had a low throbbing headache, something that seemed to happen more and more often these days.

It had to be stress bringing it on.

He went through each day trying not to think about the woman who broke his heart and went to bed each night feeling twice as broken as he had been that morning. But it didn't matter how much he missed didn't matter that he ached for her. It didn't matter that she kept begging him for a second chance. This woman who would never beg anyone else for anything. All that mattered is when he looked at her he saw her kissing his best friend. Every blink was still Logan's lips on Maxie's behind Cooper's eyes. He told the world he had moved on. But the truth was he didn't know if he ever could.

He was lost in thoughts when he heard a woman scream. Cooper ran down the street, past Kelly's diner, and onto the docks.

Running down the stairs he saw a man and a woman fighting over a purse. He had the purse in his hands but she had him down on the ground, cussing a blue streak and hollering like mad.

The guy could get his ass kicked easily by this little dynamo.

"PCPD! Hands up!"

The man threw up his hands. The woman grabbed her purse and kicked him in the leg. "Ass!"

Then she looked up, caught Cooper's eyes, as he stood there with a gun pointed in her direction she flashed him one of the best smiles he had ever seen in his life.

(She's sun and rain,

she's fire and ice

a little crazy but it's nice.

And when she gets mad you best leave her alone.

Cause she'll rage just like a river

Then she'll beg you to forgive her

She's every woman that I've ever known .

She's so New York

and then L.A. and every town along the way

She's every place that I've never been

She's making love on rainy nights

She's a stroll through Christmas lights

and she's everything I want to do again ) (Garth Brooks)


	2. chapter 2 Wednesday November 21 2007

**Milu. Glo. Spixie-eventually. And much much more.**

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Two**

**Wednesday November 21st, 2007**

Only Logan Hayes would get into a brawl at a food drive for the poor.

He pushed Milo twice and yelled at him, trying to provoke a fight. The lousy year Logan was having so far made his temper flare at the drop of a hat.

Oh hell. Who was he trying to kid?

He was having more than a lousy year. He was stuck in the thick of a lousy life. So whenever someone pissed him off it gave him a good excuse to work out all his rage and sadness on some punk's face.

But no matter how much he provoked Milo the other man didn't take the bait and swing at him.

Logan's hands were balled in fists at his side, and he was thinking about knocking that smug look off of Milo's face- the look that said Milo could kick Logan's ass without half trying- when Georgie Jones fingers wrapped around Logan's arm.

"Come with me, now," she whispered through clenched teeth.

"Doll, this guy provoked me."

She tugged on his arm and led him outside the school. Georgie sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "It was nice of you to show up..."

"Coop had to work. I'm his stand in. He said not to bother but you know me I can't turn down a plea for help from a sweet woman like you."

"Thank you for the thought but you should leave, Logan."

"About what went down-"

She held up a hand. "Don't explain."

"Your sister just blames me-"

"Really. I don't care anymore."

"Doll, of course you care."

She gave him a long look.

Logan went on "Because I know your sister must talk your ear off about how mean I am and how she's gonna get Coop back and run me out of town. But in all fairness-"

"Fairness?" Georgie laughed bitterly.

Logan hated how she got this way. And only with him. So angry in a flash. He always tried to make her see she was mistaken about him."Look Maxie is no angel and she pushes my buttons."

"Well then none of this is your fault, right? Go home, Logan. Just go away. I can't do this with you today. I have to finish up here, go home and bake five pies, pick up my cousin at the airport tonight and wake up at five am tomorrow to put a turkey in the oven, then be back here to help distribute food. I have a real life and real responsibilities to deal with. Something you obviously know less than nothing about."

"What is that supposed to mean? Just cause you do a lot of nice things for other people your life is worth more than mine?"

"Its not what I do. Its what you do. You live in a fantasy world."

"Think you got me confused for your boy Spinelli."

"No. I know who I'm talking to. Its you, Logan, who likes to act as if life is one big game filled with over the top drama every second."

"Well I can see your sister has turned you against me, doll. That figures."

"This has nothing to do with Maxie. Its all about you. Its really none of my business though. I have things to do. If you will excuse me."

"Don't let me keep ya."

With a shake of her head Georgie headed inside the school again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you all right, Blonde One?" Spinelli asked Lulu as they packed bags. "I know seeing that beast must have upset you."

The end of Lulu and Logan's relationship had been a very messy, loud, fist throwing nightmare. He walked in on her screwing Johnny Zacchara at the Black and White Ball. Though Logan and Lulu had been on- again and off- again for months before that, after he cheated on her with Maxie, he didn't factor that into his outrage before he yanked Johnny off her and starting whipping his ass.

Lulu refused to speak to Logan again after that day. Considering he called her a nasty whore it didn't look like he would be making her his angel again anytime soon.

"I can't believe I ever let that man touch me," Lulu said.

Maxie chimed in with "I can. Who don't you let touch you?"

Spinelli spun toward Maxie, pointing at her, "Bad Blonde One, cease and desist with your wicked tongue and your evil ways."

"She's a slut and its suddenly my fault for noticing?" Maxie asked.

Just then Georgie came back, overheard Maxie and noticed plenty of people giving their group dirty looks, "Shhhh. Please. Just work. Stop the fighting."

Spinelli said "My apologies, Fair and Wise Friend. Its just that your sister is the most cruel hearted damsel I have ever had the unfortunate luck to be acquainted with."

Maxie told him "Oh go smoke a joint and relax. You could use one. Or some hot sex. But seeing as your only options looks to be Lulu, who treats you like a sad little puppy she found at the pound and not a man, which if you haven't noticed yet, Spinelli, you are...in your own geek chic way...."

Lulu snapped at her "Don't hit on him!"

Maxie laughed. "As if! The last thing I want to do is screw another man who spends his downtime sniffing behind your skank ass."

Alexis Davis walked over to them. "Hello. Do you think you could take this for adults ears only conversation somewhere where there aren't little ears? I brought my girls here to teach them about having a charitable heart but now your antics will force me to give the sex talk and the drug talk all in one afternoon. I don't relish that thought, especially since I'll have to do it without the aide of a glass of wine since that would only send mixed messages."

"Sorry, Ms. Davis," Milo and Georgie chimed in at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cooper had the mugger hand cuffed and had read him his rights.

He told the young woman who could have had her purse nearly stolen, if not for her knocking the perp down and attempting to beat the piss out of him, "I'll need you to come down to the station and make a statement. You don't have to do it right now though. At your earliest convenience, ma'am."

"Ouch," she said with a wide smile.

His eyed filled with concern for her. "Are you okay?

The mugged chimed in with "You asking her that? I'm the one that's been assaulted by that broad. I wanna press charges."

Cooper twisted the perps wrist to make the handcuffs dig into him. "Shut it."

The woman chuckled as the mugger winced. She told him "That will teach you, loser!"

Cooper asked her "Did you suffer any injuries during the altercation? Should I call an ambulance for you?"

She looked completely fine to his eyes though. At five foot five she had stick straight blonde hair that hung down her back, stunning big blue eyes, and this killer smile. Hot as hell in other words.

She said "I'm cool. Its that ass who probably broke a rib."

The mugger sneered at her. "If I did, I'm suing you, bitch."

"Considering my father is a highly respected special prosecutor in this town with more pull than you'd have if you lived five life times...I'm...not...worried." She shot him a hate filled looked that said: Bring it on.

That was really a turn on to Cooper. He could imagine this wild little college co-ed pushing in down into a chair in the interrogation room, handcuffing his hands behind his back and straddling him. Hot damn.

Now that would be a fun way to kill an afternoon.

Cooper started to drag the perp away. "Lets go. Move it." To the woman he said "I need your name and address for my initial report."

"Serena Baldwin. I'm staying with my mom at her light house for now but she's half driving me crazy so I doubt that lasts. 1543 Old Mill Road."

Baldwin.

Cooper gave her a professional nod but underneath his cool facade he was losing it. He had just had a sexual fantasy about Logan's little sister. Damn it all to hell.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dillon was in the back of a limo laying on top of the woman he brought home to meet his family when the door was pulled open and he looked up into the eyes of his grandfather, cousin and the maid.

Edward titled his head to the side and asked "Well, who do we have here?"

Dillon crawled off her. "Grandfather, hi! Em, Alice. How are you all?" He fixed his clothes and primped his spiky hair.

She sat up, straightening her leather jacket. Most chicks would put on their best dress and nicest heels to meet the ultra rich family he came from but not her. She came as is. Take it or leave it.

From day one he had wanted to take it.

She said, with a little wave, "Hi there."

Emily and Alice said in unison "Nice to meet you."

Edward made a gruff sound in the back of his throat.

Alice smiled brightly. "Young Mr. Q, it is so good to have you home."

"It really is," Emily said. "I know Aunt Tracy might play it off but she really needs you right now....since Luke is just home from the hospital."

"Is she doing okay?" Dillon asked, as he climbed out of the limo, reached back his hand and helped his date out.

"You know Ms. Tracy," Alice said "she puts on a brave face even when she's suffering inside."

"Yeah, yeah," Edward said "that rascal husband of hers nearly kicked the bucket. We would be better off if he did. That should be the least of anyone's concern around here. Now, young man, introduce us all to your lady friend."

The ripped up jeans, the messy hair, the black painted fingernails, all combined to make Edward weary of this woman who Dillon had brought home out of the blue.

And Dillon knew that it was only going to get worse from here on out. His family didn't take kindly to outsiders.

But she was no outsider in his heart. She was his girl now.

**Note-**

Serena Baldwin is played by Carly Schroeder who was born in October of 1990. That makes her 17 in real life in November of 2007 but Serena is 19 in this story.

Carly last played Serena Baldwin on the spin- off Port Charles and since then has guest starred on Dawson's Creek, Lizzie McGuire, and Cold Case. She was also in the feature films Gracie and Mean Creek.


	3. chapter 3 Wednesday November 21 2007

**Milu. Glo. Spixie-eventually. And much much more.**

**Lean On Me**

Maxie pulled open the door to a large storage closet at Winston Academy, where she had been suckered into volunteering for a food drive by her sister. She let out a yelp at the sight of Patrick's bare ass then slammed the door close.

"Um, sorry! Is there a box of creamed corn in there? Could you...pass it out?"

After a moment, when they hadn't said anything, she muttered "Oh forget this shit," then turned around to leave.

Patrick and Robin slid out of the room, with their clothes all messed up. Sheepishly Robin said "Hi."

Patrick only winked at Maxie.

She made a face that said she was seriously turned off by what she just saw.

Robin added "All yours."

"Lucky me," Maxie muttered as she walked inside.

She looked around at lots of boxes. She spotted the creamed corn at the bottom of a pile. Stupid dumbass Milo going off to take a phone call right when they needed more supplies. He was the one who should be dragging this box out there. She could have asked Patrick but it wasn't like his hands were clean.

Maxie just about gagged after thinking that.

She really hated doing charity work. Like she had time for this. When Cooper was getting over her little by little with every minute that was passing by.

Maxie Jones was not one to beg but for that man she was beyond the point where begging sounded damn good. She missed him like hell.

Bending over she tried to wedge the box out. "Ugh! Hell with this. Georgie will have to find someone else to do the heavy lifting. How the hell is this my life? Can someone tell me that?"

"Talking to oneself can be a sign of mental illness."

She spun around and glared at the man who stood behind her. "Learn that from personal experience?"

"That right there is only more proof of why you are The Bad Blonde One."

"Because I speak the obvious? Though I'm not really convinced you have something wrong with you beyond the fact that you are a stoner and wanna be Jason Morgan when he isn't even that impressive. What with his two t-shirt wardrobe. Plus you have lousy taste in women."

"That is rich coming from someone of your character."

"The only thing you know about my character, Spinelli, is the garbage Lulu has spewed into your ears. If you believe a thing she says then you need to cut back on the weed while you still have some brain cells left." Maxie walked toward him. "Get out of my way. Excuse me...move!"

"Not so fast," he said in a low, angry tone. "The Bad Blonde One and The Jackal have a few issues to discuss first."

"Oh, isn't this precious? You're playing hero for Lulu? What? Is she giving you some now? You only had to wait for Dillon to leave town, Logan to dump her on her ass and Johnny to hit it and quit it. Well, you beat Milo out. That's something. But the prize....hardly worth the effort."

"Do not disparage her again!"

Maxie got right in his face. Giving him a sensual appraisal she decided "So sad. What a shame to waste you on her."

"Step back from me, temptress."

She smirked. "What's wrong? You can't handle a real woman being so close to you? One who doesn't tease you with something she never plans to give up? Believe me if I was in Lulu's place I wouldn't make you wait a year holding your breath for something I never planned to give you in the first place." Maxie shrugged. "Hell, I'd probably do you on the first date. You didn't name me The Bad Blonde One without good reason, right?"

Spinelli sputtered, making sounds but not words. Maxie eased him aside and walked out with a big smile on her face. When Georgie asked her about the creamed corn she said that Spinelli was getting it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

All she knew was she had a bad feeling about her and Dillon coming to Port Charles.

That somehow everything was now all about to fall apart. That made no sense though, and she knew it.

It was probably just having to be around a big family that was messing with her head. She was the type to throw everything she owned in duffle bag and take off at a drop of a hat, live on the road for months and months alone. She didn't like being surrounded by her own big family...and their big expectations...so how was she going to deal with his relatives?

Thank God that so far the Quatermaines were proving to be easy enough to handle. Besides her and Dillon would only be in Port Charles for four days.

Four lousy days. One long holiday weekend and they could fly back to their little bungalow on the beach in Los Angeles. How much could go wrong in four days?

Her hand was firmly held by Dillon when they walked into the mansion, trailed by Alice, Emily and Edward. They were just inside the door when Edward yelled "Tracy! Get down here and see who your son drug home!"

She whispered into Dillon's ear "He makes me sound like a virus."

Dillon chuckled. Their eyes were locked on each other when Tracy appeared at the top of the stairs. "Dillon!"

"Mother."

"And who is this?" she asked walking down stairs.

The way her eyes worked over the young woman said that she was so not good enough for Dillon- not dressed nice enough in her ripped up jeans, vintage rock t-shirt, and leather jacket. She was no debutante, that was sure.

Though she could have been.

Dillon smiled and said "Meet Sarah."

"Sarah?" Tracy said. "I've heard about no Sarah. Did you find her between here and the airport?"

Emily said "Oh, come on, Tracy. I'm sure he didn't."

"Of course not."Alice said then asked Dillon "You didn't right?"

Edward said "She certainly dresses like she could be homeless. How does every lay about in Port Charles show up at my door? You can't live here, young lady, so get that idea out of your head. We are no longer taking in strangers after having a rather nightmarish experience with Tracy's husband....a nightmare that continues to this day."

Tracy said "Daddy, yes, we all know you dislike my spouse. Could you put that aside long enough for me to find out who this girl is that Dillon has brought home." She asked Dillon "You haven't run off and gotten married to someone and been too ashamed to tell me, have you?"

"Of course not," he said "We're only engaged."

Edward bellowed "ENGAGED! Call the lawyers! ALICE!"

"I'm right here, sir."

"Oh," Edward said, turning around to look at her. "Get Buckley on the line for me. Old man Buckley. Not his incompetent grandson." Edward looked at Sarah. "What did you say your last name is again, young lady?"

She said "Don't worry I'll sign a pre-nup."

Edward smiled widely. He touched her arm. "I knew there was something I liked about you."

Dillon rolled his eyes.

Emily said "Congratulations, you two. Any date for the wedding yet?"

Tracy's eyes were narrowed at Sarah. "Hold on now. I'm still stuck on the engaged part. For how long? When did you two even meet?"

Edward said "Its obviously true love, Tracy. Stop harassing them. Don't scare off this lovely young woman who is not after our fortune."

Tracy said "I just want some answers about who my son thinks he is in love with and marrying."

"Mom, there will be plenty of time to get into all that later. I'm going to give Sarah a tour of the house, okay?" He quickly kissed Tracy's cheek and then pulled Sarah up the stairs. When they were alone in the hallway on the second floor Dillon looked at her. "You okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"My family has been known to chase off more than one good woman over the years. Just ask my brother."

"Well I'm not about to run."

"I would follow you right out the door if you did."

"You had me kinda worried with the way you described them but that was no big deal."

His eyes widened.

She smiled and told him. "Just wait till you meet my great grandfather. He doesn't call for the butler to get him his lawyers, he calls for Nigel to get him his shotgun. And he's not joking."

__________________

**Note-**

_for anyone who does not watch OLTL, Sarah Roberts in the great granddaughter of Asa Buchanan. For the purpose of this story he did not die in August of 2007. Because at that time Sarah was meeting Dillon, not seeing her family in Llanview. She hasn't been back there since her teenage days, as far as this story goes._

_Sarah Roberts was last played by Justis Bolding before the character left the show recently._

_Justis has previously guest starred on Seventh Heaven._


	4. chapter 4 Wednesday November 21 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Four**

**Wednesday November 21, 2007**

The right thing to do would be to call Logan and tell him that Cooper had run into Serena, rather than let Logan be blindsided by bumping into her on the street. Cooper knew that.

But talking to Logan these days only pissed him the hell off.

Cooper wrestled with his conscious over what he was going to do while he got his perp processed down at the station. He put the mugger in a holding cell in the main squad room of the PCPD and turned around to bump right into Sam McCall. He said "Oh, sorry. You all right?"

His hand touched her arm and time stopped.

For one second all that existed in the whole universe was a pair of chocolate eyes. It was unnerving. Cooper shook himself out of it quickly.

He might have the occasional fantasy about a hot chick he met but all his spine tingling moments were reserved for Maxie Jones. Or they had been before she cheated on him. Still, in his heart, he was hers. Just hers. All hers.

Even if he didn't think they could ever be together again.

He didn't like getting lost in Sam's eyes but that didn't mean he had any control of it happening.

Sam said "Don't sweat it. I'm fine. How are you, Cooper? Maxie says you've been working overtime lately, huh? Burning the midnight oil around here just like Lucky?"

Cooper had been taking double shifts to avoid Kelly's where he would have to see Maxie, with her pleas for them to talk, Logan, with his cocky attitude that hid all his pain- pain Coop didn't want to think about at present- and Georgie, who only wanted to help them all but her sad eyes and her sweet smile seemed to make them all somehow only feel worse. Guilty.

Even Cooper was guilty as sin. He was Three. Sonny's spy. Jerry's pawn.

Sam asked "Where is Lucky anyway? He told me he got called in a few hours ago. He's not back from the crime scene yet?"

"I'm not sure. I could check into it for you."

"Would you? You're so sweet. Maxie really misses you, you know." Seeing the look on his face she threw up her hands "I'll stop. I just...she's my friend...my only friend...and she really is sorry. She knows she screwed up big time. But we all do that sometimes, right?"

"Sure."

"So maybe there is still some hope?"

He found himself once again mesmerized by her eyes. It was the damndest thing. He had met this woman plenty of times before. She wasn't really his friend but he knew her. So what the hell was his problem today?

Of course all those other times he had been a man consumed by thoughts of another woman. His woman. The one he had lost for good now. The woman Logan ruined for Cooper.

Cooper ignored Sam's question about him and Maxie and said "I'll look into where Lucky is for you." He walked over to the Sergeant's desk. "Hey, is Spencer due back soon?"

"Spencer signed out ten minutes ago. Personal time."

Cooper looked across the room at Sam. She flashed him a smile. Putting two and two together Cooper had the bad feeling that if Lucky had to leave work it meant he had to go deal with another family crisis with his ex-wife Elizabeth.

And where did that leave Sam? The odd one out. Just like Cooper had been when his best friend was rolling around in bed with Coop's woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the food drive Milo found himself standing next to Lulu, after he came back from making his phone call to check in with Jason about work.

Lulu smiled at him and said "Its really nice of you to do this for Georgie."

"I didn't have anything else going on."

"Thanks for trying to get rid of Logan earlier. When I think that I actually picked him....I just don't know where my head was at. It kinda makes me throw up a little in my mouth now just to remember I went back to him after he sleazed around with Maxie."

"That guy is a real punk, Lulu. You're better off."

"You're right. I know that I hurt Logan...okay, I own that...but he hurt me first and together we were toxic. I don't need him in my life. I'm just glad I didn't lose all my friends when I was all about him for all those months. I became really selfish and I know that."

"Its okay. You weren't that bad."

She threw him another grin and then chuckled. "You're lying through your teeth, Milo, just to try and spare my feelings. I know I was a complete brat. You want to know what Nikolas told me after that brawl at his engagement party between Logan and Johnny? He said I was so immature that I should take lessons from my three year old nephew in how to behave. And, you have to understand that my brother has perfect manners, so for him to say that I had to be really bad. I guess I pushed him over the edge with my whining about my guy troubles right after Anthony held Emily hostage at the Ball. My timing could have used some real work."

"I'm sure you didn't mean to be insensitive to your brother's pain that night. You're not like that, Lulu."

"You're sweet for saying that but yeah, I'm like that."

Milo replied "I'll never believe that about you."

Maxie walked up and caught the end of their conversation. "Believe it, Giambetti. Its the first honest thing our Little Lulu has said in years."

"Shove it," Lulu told her.

"Spinelli is waiting for you in the storage closet. Last I saw him he was a little overheated. Think you can do something about that? Is this his week to be your man? I know you keep a rotating schedule."

"You better not have messed with him."

Maxie smirked. "Run little Lulu and find out. Because if you don't keep your man happy you know what is bound to happen again....I'll have to come in and pick up the slack."

Lulu gave her a hard glare and walked off.

Milo told Maxie "You should go easy on her. She's been through a lot lately."

Maxie started packing another bag, eager to get finished and tell Georgie she had done her good dead for the year, "Oh really? And just what tragedy has stuck her life? A bad dye job? Those clothes? She doesn't know any better. That look is on purpose."

"She's...you know...going through boyfriend troubles. Just lay off her, please."

"You're sweet, Milo."

"Thank you."

"But sweet gets played like a fiddle by her. Guard your junk. That's all I'm saying."

Milo blanched.

Georgie ended her conversation with one of the organizers and walked back over. "Everything going okay?" Georgie asked.

Maxie said "I was just schooling Milo here in the ways of Lulu. I was about to hit the chapter on her breaking up your marriage. Or would you rather do the honors?"

"Really," Milo said "I don't want to hear..."

"Let it go," Georgie told her sister. "Every time you bring it up all you do is remind me of something I don't want to think about. Just because you are miserable and missing Cooper it is not fair to make everyone else around you miserable too."

"Is that what I'm doing? Well then I guess I should just go get a vanilla latte and mani pedi like I wanted to do this morning instead of wasting my day away here trying to help you."

Maxie grabbed her purse and stormed out.

Georgie told Milo "I'm sorry. She's...made a mess out of her life and until she fixes it no one around her is going to get to be happy as long as she can't be. But you shouldn't get hit by the fall out. That's not fair."

"Its fine."

"Thank you for showing up today."

"Happy to help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this was your bedroom when you were in high school?" Sarah Roberts asked her fiancee.

Dillon motioned around the room. "In all its glory. Though you're missing the full effect without the Spielberg movie posters on the walls and the film equipment spread everywhere." He moved around the room. "Picture it. Jaws was right here. And over here was Saving Private Ryan. Right here there was Close Encounters of the Third Kind and over there by the window I had..."

"Really, D, enough. I'm getting the idea here." She threw him a sweet smile and he started across the room, talking her into his arms. "So you ever have any of your girlfriends in here?"

The guilty expression on his face said it all. Sarah busted up laughing.

Dillon said "I can count them all on one hand...if that helps my case anyway. And I married one of those women so that was really legalized by the state fooling around that went on."

"Just stop talking now," she said with a chuckle as her lips connected with his. The kiss was slow and sweet and perfect. Like every kiss before for them.

They had met on the second worst day of his life. When he was flying out of La Gaurdia to go take a job on a film set. But he couldn't be excited because he had just lost the woman he loved. Sarah was sitting next to Dillon on the plane. One look in those sad eyes of his and she was hooked. She wanted to make him happy. She ditched the job she had been heading out to start and went with him instead. He let her be his soft place to fall....let her put him back together again....just as his friend at first. Three weeks later they kissed and that was it.

Their kisses were too good to walk away from now.

__

(Its the way you love me  
Its a feeling like this  
Its centrifugal motion  
Its perpetual bliss

Its that pivotal moment  
Its, ah, impossible

This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss) (Faith Hill)


	5. chapter 5 Wednesday November 21 2007

**Lean on Me **

"What the hell do you mean you ran into my sister?" was the greeting Logan gave Cooper as Logan walked into the PCPD. His tone was on the agitated side. Nothing new for him though.

"What are you doing down here? I'm trying to work."

"You text me about seeing my sister who lives in Paris and I'm just supposed to text back some smiley face bullshit? Hell nah. Tell me what went down and don't leave nothing out."

"I'm busy, Hayes." Cooper started to walk way.

Logan grabbed his shoulder and jerked him back around. "Don't walk away from me like I'm some kind of asshole off the street."

Cooper pushed at him. "Don't put your hands on me."

Three cops swarmed Logan and took him down to the ground. Staring down at him Cooper let out a sigh.

Logan cried to the cops "Get the fuck off me, pigs! What the hell?"

"He's good," Cooper said. "Let him up. He's not a collar."

Cruz had his cuffs out already as he drug Logan back to his feet, and Logan gave him a stare filled with enough hate to start a couple wars. "You sure?"

Cooper said "It's a family matter."

"All right," Cruz said, waving off the other cops. "Handle your business."

Cooper nodded toward the interrogation room and him and Logan went in there. Cooper closed the door. "You're gonna get me fired! I'm still a rookie on probation till next May. Don't come in here and cause chaos."

"You started it."

"Get out of here. Seriously. You don't got to go home but you can't stay here."

"I don't know what in the hell your problem is today. Did you wake up on the wrong side of some blonde? A coyote ugly morning? It had to be better than mine still. Georgie bitched me out again. And I didn't do jack this time."

"I bet."

"Why are you taking her side?"

Cooper let out a long breath. "I don't have time for you. What about that sentence do you not understand?"

"What? Five minutes." Logan sat down on the table with his feet on the chair. "You got five minutes for you best friend. Don't be an ass."

"I'm an ass?" Cooper rubbed his head in frustration. "You walk in my job and mess up my shift and I'm an ass? That is what's wrong with you. You never see past yourself and your part in why your life is such a mess. Its on everyone else but you, isn't it? Well I don't need that shit in my life."

Logan stilled. His face showed genuine pain at Cooper's harsh words. "Where is this coming from? Come on, man, we got past everything, I thought. Remember the Black and White Ball? Me and you....Batman and Robin....taking out that crazy Zacchara cat like something out a movie. Saved Morgan and Corinthos for the second time in one fucking year. We were awesome, at least admit that."

Cooper just stared at him.

Logan repeated "Awesome. Come on. Admit it. You know its true."

"Fine. We were awesome."

"That's all I'm saying, man." Logan smiled. "Now tell me about Serena."

XXXXXXXXX

Sam lived by her instincts. That was how she survived her nightmarish childhood and how she got through all her fake marriages and con jobs. But when it came to love she ignored those instincts completely.

She fell into bed on a whim most times. She tried to make forever out of nothing at all. If the men she had been with since she moved to Port Charles could peek inside her head and see the silly fantasies she had about them loving her....seeing her as better than she felt....making her respectable...they would laugh their asses off, of that she is sure.

Of course she told nearly all of them she wasn't the type of chick looking for a ring. Yeah, right. It was easier to play the whore than admit she wanted to be a wife and mother.

Easier to ignore those fantasies forming in her head about happy endings.

With Lucky she felt that way at first. Cold. Detached. She knew she was using him. She knew it was all about revenge. But then the months went by and that little dangerous thing called hope started to take root in her. She wanted more. It was crazy but true.

The day he called her his girlfriend she remembered smiling like an idiot for hours and hours afterwards.

Then the Black and White Ball happened. She got in a fight with Liz and later the secret came tumbling out of Liz's mouth: Lucky was not Jake's biological father. Since that moment something had been broken between Sam and Lucky.

She thought it was just his pain overwhelming him at first. That is why he pulled away. And that might be true. But what she expected to happen- him hating Liz for her lying ways- didn't happen. He didn't turn away from her. He turned toward her.

They were spending more time together than ever. Sometimes Sam would spy on them from the window when she came to Lucky's home and see them in these heated conversations. Crying together. Yelling together. But working through it together.

Just like today. When she heard from Cooper that Lucky had left work for a personal emergency she knew just what that had to mean: something Liz related. After driving by Liz's house and not seeing her car in the drive Sam kept on to Lucky's home to find his car parked next to Liz's van in the driveway.

Cozy.

Mr. and Mrs. Spencer.

Or they might as well be for the way Sam felt every time she looked at them together. So why did she keep doing this? Coming to his door when she knew he was with her? Because Lucky was supposed to be Sam's redemption.

Her way back into happiness. Her way to feel whole. Understood. Accepted. Worth a damn.

And if he wasn't that, if he didn't care about her, if she was simply a speed bump on his road back to Liz, if she was just a series of good orgasms and nothing more, then what the hell was she supposed to do now? How was she supposed to believe in love if the man who made her believe again walked away like she was nothing?

Sam knocked on Lucky's door. She watched through the window as both his and Liz's heads jerked to the side. He came over and pulled open the door. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I went to the station to see you and they said you had an emergency at home. Everything okay?"

"Cameron is just having some behavior issues at daycare since the divorce and we had to pull him out for a while so we are working on a new schedule for where he will be each day until he's ready to go back again."

"Poor little guy."

Liz called out "Don't pretend you care about the welfare of our boys! I don't want you within a hundred feet of them."

Sam said "The black eye I gave her healed but I she's not quite over it yet, huh?"

"Its probably best if you just go for now," Lucky told her. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"How about you come over tonight for dinner?"

"I don't know that I can make it. Cam really needs me to stick around here. I'm sorry."

"No. I get it. You have a family to take care of."

He kissed her cheek. "Thanks," and then closed the door.

Sam looked back toward the street just as her jaw set in a hard line and her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know if she was more mad or sad or just depressed. But she knew that she was losing Lucky, whether he would admit it or not.

She thought he wouldn't be able to look at Liz after learning the truth but it was just the opposite. Sure he broke down and screamed at her but he was even more consumed with her and their boys than he had been before....and before Sam only had the smallest sliver of his heart to begin with.

Now even that sliver was slipping away.

XXXXXXXX

__

I'd do you on the first date.

Spinelli squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the memory of Maxie with her body pressed against his in the storage closet. The only problem was he was driving when he closed his eyes.

He jerked his eyes back open, checked the road to make sure he wasn't about to rear end someone, and let out a sigh of relief.

_Damn that Blonde Seductress,_he thought to himself _I will not become victim to her ruthless ways. I know she is just trying to play mind games with me so I will forget how horrible she has been to Lulu. I shall never forget! I vow that to eternity._

Even as he was making that vow, his mind was conjuring up fantasies of pressing Maxie against the door of that storage room, pressing his leg between her thighs as she ground wantonly against him, their mouths joined in a heated, tongue tangled kiss.

HONK!

Spinelli jerked to attention as he drifted into another lane. If he kept this up he was going to get himself killed. And it would be all on The Bad Blonde One's head.

_(You're running me ragged  
I don't do the things I should._

_If the devil made a fire you'd be the wood._

_I've just got one question.  
Answer me if you can so much trouble look so God damn good) ( Grace and the Nocturnals)_

**_Note- three more chapters till Glo starts. This story will be very long and probably updated very often, barring any unforseen circumstances. But its a big ensemble so there will be long gaps where certain couples don't get any scenes. Then you will get chapter after chapter of that couple before they take another break. Hope you enjoy._**


	6. chapter 6 Wednesday November 21 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Six**

**Wednesday November 21, 2007**

"Hey!" Lulu said when she saw Brooklyn in Kelly's. "I didn't know you were back. Home for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah. I was just looking for Georgie. Any idea when her shift starts?"

"Let me check, okay?" Lulu walked in the kitchen and looked at the schedule and then came back. "She's not on tonight or tomorrow. She's working the Black Friday morning rush hour though. Ugh. Better her than me."

"I guess I'll just head to her house then. I wanted to surprise her." Brooklyn looked at her watch. "I don't have a lot of time though before I got to get to the mansion for a mandatory dinner. With Dillon home Edward is making Cook fix all his favorites. He probably thinks that will convince Dillon to give up film making and join ELQ. Just so he can have easy access to home cooked meals."

Lulu breathed out "Dillon is home?"

Brooklyn grimaced. She should have known better that to be polite to Lulu. It only led to trouble. Every damn time.

But Brooke hadn't expected to hear such longing over Dillon in Lulu's tone. How could she know that would happen? Georgie sent emails saying Lulu had a new guy on her tail every other week.

And each one ended up just a little more worse off than the last one she had messed around with.

Lulu didn't set out to ruin lives but somehow she couldn't get through a month without screwing over someone, breaking their heart or turning their world upside down. As much as Maxie would not forgive Lulu for sleeping with Dillon, either would Brooklyn. Though she didn't snark and fist fight and plot revenge.

She had a real life to lead and no time for bullshit.

That didn't mean that she forgot that Lulu hurt her best friend, Georgie, and stole Dillon's love away, only to reject Brooke's uncle in favor of some muscular hot head named Logan.

Brooklyn told Lulu "I think he's only back for a day. Or else I'm sure he'd stop by to see you but you know how it is...so much going on...and in my family there is never a dull moment. Maybe you can catch up with him next time. Later, Lulu."

Brookyn turned and walked out of the diner. She looked back through the window and saw Lulu on her cell phone. Brooklyn spit out a curse word. She really hoped that Dillon didn't let himself get all tangled up with Lulu again.

That was the last thing he needed in his life.

XXXXXXXXX

"Knock. Knock," Serena said in a snark laced tone as she walked into her father's office without so much as touching the door. "Can I borrow the car tonight? I have a date with Sonny Corinthos and I don't think its safe to ride in his limo."

In shock Scott rose out of his seat. "First off, that better be a joke. Secondly, you're just home for the holiday, right?"

"Wrong, Pops."

"Serena, sweetie, I paid good money for that school in Paris."

"Hush money you mean. Keep Serena quiet and hidden away _money_. Don't have to deal with Lucy and how pissed off she is at you for taking me away _money_. And don't bother to tell Serena she has a brother until Tina hears it on the PLAYGROUND at school and calls me crying _money_. Is that the _money_ you're worried about?"

"Okay, you're mad."

"For starters."

"Sweetie, I can explain it all. Its been rough around here since I got back to town. And everything with Logan was so messed up. I messed it up and it can't be fixed. Why would I drag you or your sister into that?"

"Because that's my brother you've been hiding!"

"Cool it with the temper."

"I picked you," she gritted out. "I picked you when you had to run from Port Charles. I let you drag me all over and use fake names and now that you can finally come home you leave me all clueless in some foreign university. When I could come home to my mom and sister who I haven't got to hug in years? And if that is not bad enough you sit in this office and never tell them you're back in town. My God do you know what Lucy sounded like when I told her I found out that you've been under her nose for six months? You made a fool out of her another time!"

"I figured she would have heard by now. And I did call Tina every Sunday still like clockwork. They assumed I was still out on the road and I just let them until I could figure stuff out...you know...do something about Logan. I really thought he was a hustler. I was protecting your sister. Lucy too. Now that I know he is legit...he hates me...what can I do about that?"

"That's all you have to say?"

"I'm doing the best I can. I don't know how to be what you kids want."

"Well, if that true, Pops, than that's the saddest thing I've heard in years." Serena turned to walk out.

Scott called after her "You were joking about Corinthos though, right? Right?"

The last thing she heard before she slammed his door closed was her father letting out a long sigh.

She loved him so much it hurt. But loving him had cost her years she could never get back. Left her bitter and angry....without anyone to really take it out on because she couldn't stay mad at Scott for long.

He was her Pops after all.

And she was the child he adored most and longest and best. But his best was still not really good enough to keep her heart from breaking.

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie was still at the food drive, after many of the volunteers had left, when she heard a deep, rumbling voice behind her ask "Am I too late to pitch in?"

Surprised that he would be here she turned around. "You want to volunteer?"

He held up his hands."I got an email that said you needed as many pairs of hands as you could get. Here's two more for you. Do with them what you want."

Amused, Georgie asked "How are you on my email forward list?"

"Don't tell me you forgot me already. I'm Johnny Zacchara."

"Of course, I remember you. Everyone knows who you are."

His face darkened.

Georgie felt horrible. "Not because of your father, at least not for me. I work at Kelly's and that's the scene of many yelling matches between Maxie and Lulu. Since more than half the town goes in there...no matter what your last name was....they would all know your business by now." Very politely she added "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You weren't the one doing the screaming, were you?"

"No."

"Then its not on you. So, is it too late to help out today?"

"Not at all. Follow me."

She walked in front of him, wondering if he was checking out her ass and having the feeling that, yeah, this guy totally was giving her a once over.

It felt good to know that somebody noticed she had a body on her. It wasn't like she could buy a second glance from Spinelli or Logan. She was a faithful friend to one and a waitress with an attitude problem to the other.

And that was the sum total of her love life. Something had to give.

_(Some believe in destiny_

_and some believe in fate._

_I believe that happiness is something we create._

_You best believe that I'm not gonna wait_

_cause there's gotta be something more._

_There's gotta be something more!_

_Gotta be more than this._

_I need a little less hard time._

_I need a little more bliss._

_I'm gonna take my chance _

_taking the chance I might_

_find what I'm looking for._

_There's gotta be something more)_ (Sugarland)

**Note**-_In two more chapters we hit my personal favorite: GLO! As Logan decides to do something he feels might earn him brownie points with pissed off Georgie. But is it enough to get his foot in the door? And what will he think the day he hears about her and Johnny's brand new friendship? _


	7. chapter 7 Wednesday November 21 2007

**Lean On Me **

**Chapter Seven**

**Wednesday November 21, 2007**

Logan had no clue what to do. Track down Serena or leave her the hell alone. Standing by a tree and staring at middle schoolers on a playground was not an option for seeing her, like he did some days with Tina, who was only 11.

He was lucky he had not been run in as some kind of suspected pervert yet. Was it really such a crime, though, to want to know what your own little sister looked like?

He obsessed about Serena and Tina sometimes. Dying to reach out to them but wondering if he would get smacked back like Scott had done to him. And the worst thing about his worthless sperm donor of a father was that sometimes he looked at him like he wanted to be so much more....but he hadn't even given half a damn worth of effort in getting close to Logan yet.

Scott was probably a lost cause, Logan figured. That didn't mean his sisters were.

He spent that day trying to figure out what he wanted to do, while driving his truck through the country looking at the changing leaves. That was something they didn't have in Texas.

Four seasons.

Just three weeks back Logan would have been aching to take that drive with Lulu. But no more. She could rot for all he cared. Johnny Zacchara screwing bitch.

Instead he kept her firmly off his mind. But when he drove back into town some other woman did sneak into his thoughts.

"_I have to bake five pies tonight..._." Georgie ranted at him that morning.

He pulled into a bakery.

Even though he didn't have a job he still wasted what money he did have, and borrowed ruthlessly from Cooper, despite the fact that Coop was still holding a grudge over Maxie. Logan wished he would let that shit go.

And he feared, in a small quiet part of himself that he tried his best to ignore, that this would be the one time Cooper could not forgive Logan's mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny got slightly sweaty loading a truck at the food bank. Georgie stood five feet back from him, watching his muscles straining as he worked, and bit her lip.

Nice, very nice indeed. Not Logan but then again Johnny had the advantage of not making her blood boil in frustration, sexual and otherwise, every minute she was around him. Or that was his disadvantage. Depending on how a person looked at it.

He turned around. "That was the last of it, right?"

"Right. Thanks. You really didn't have to do this today. I know that you must have had more important things to do. Especially with the holiday being tomorrow."

"I'm a Zacchara. We don't do Turkey Day."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. My father was not much for holidays. Its not a big deal. I'll keep myself busy with work."

"I can't allow that."

"What?"

"You helped out all day to make sure other people will have a great Thanksgiving and then you're going to work through yours. Its not right. Come to my house and eat with my family. I have to warn you that it might get a little rowdy if my Uncle Robert and Aunt Anna show up but if you can put up with two super spies parachuting onto the lawn while my cousin Robin's boyfriend fights my dad over if they are going to watch Nascar or football....then you are more than welcome to join us."

"I really couldn't."

"It would be my way to pay you back. If you don't come I'll feel horrible all day."

"Well you're not leaving me a lot of choices are you, Georgie?"

"I think I heard the traces of a yes in there."

"Yes."

"Five o'clock."

"Warn your sister I'm coming, would you? Especially if her ex is gonna show up. That guy was eyeing me hard at the Ball. I thought it was gonna get ugly there for a second but then the lights went out and what that guy thought about me being with Maxie stopped being important."

"I'll tell her. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you again."

"And your father....he's the police commissioner, isn't he?"

"He might not be as glad to see you but leave that to me. I know how to handle my Dad."

Johnny chuckled. "I hope you know what you're getting us into."

She smiled at him and started to walk away. "Don't worry it will be fine."

"Sounds like famous last words to me."

"Five, Johnny."

"Five. Got it."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Young Spielberg," Luke said with more gusto than Dillon imagined he felt. He was sitting in a chair in the den looking more pale and weak then Dillon had ever seen him.

Old.

Not the hero who rushes off on adventures around the world anymore.

"Luke."

"Don't give me that look. I'm not on death's door. I've got a lot of miles left in these boots. In fact I'm planning to take my boots walking just as soon as I get off this damn medication Monica has me on. I swear your mother blackmailed her into giving me something to sap my strength just so I can't leave town anytime soon. My little Sparky Butt is nothing if she is not cunningly devious."

"That does sound like her a little bit."

"But in a good way. Anything less would bore me and be a waste of her potential."

"It sounds like you and my Mom are getting along better these days."

"We have our moments. And you. You. I hear you brought home a chick-a-dee. Alice claims she's dressed a little on the punk rocker side but is as sweet as a summer day. True? Or vicious gossip? Please tell me this is some kind of con. God knows I could use one to liven up the days around here. This woman out to steal ELQ out from under Eddie's nose? Please? Yes?"

"No."

"Drats."

"Sarah is my fiancee."

"Whoa. You leave less than six months ago and hit this hard of skid row already?"

"Luke, come on. Not everyone quivers at the idea of settling down."

"You've always been a dreamer, Dillon. Its what Lulu liked most in you. She saw some of me in you, I think. Don't take that the wrong way though cause you're much more stable and house broken then I could ever be but you do dream those big dreams. You aspire to live a life less ordinary and that always drives young impressible girls like my daughter wild."

"How has Lulu been?"

"Probably better you don't ask."

"Lucas seems to think she's in trouble. Tell me he's wrong."

"You care?"

"I'll always care."

"But you heard she was in trouble and didn't come back till it was time to put in the courtesy holiday meet and greet? That can mean only one of two things," Luke paused "Either you don't really give much of a damn or, and this is where I'm placing my bet, you knew if you so much as spoke to Lulu on the phone you'd ditch that lovely fiancee of yours and be running back to Lulu in a hot minute."

"Just tell me if she is in trouble or not. Or do you even know?"

"Ask her yourself."

That was just what Dillon was afraid to do. He had already listened to a message on his cell earlier from Lulu. "I need to see you. Can we meet at the boat house tonight.....around nine thirty, okay?"

He told himself he wasn't going. There were four hours until that time though. Four hours to resist the pull she had on him.

"_You're my best friend,"_ she said once.

Her best friend. He didn't even know if she was in freaking trouble or not. It made him feel sick to think about. So he tried not to.

Because whenever she came to mind so did that last day in Kelly's. The day she let him know he was holding onto a dream that wasn't going to come true. They were his biggest best dream.

But even the best of dreams have to die sometimes.

_(It hurts to want everything _

_and nothing at the same time._

_I want what's yours_

_and I want what's mine._

_I want you_

_but I'm not giving in this time. _

_Goodbye to you_

_Good bye to everything_

_I thought I knew._

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto ) ( Michelle Branch.)_


	8. chapter 8 Wednesday November 21 2007

**Lean on Me**

**Chapter Eight**

**Wednesday November 21, 2007**

"Do not slam the door in my face, doll."

Georgie stared at Logan on her doorstep, holding a large stack of bakery boxes. Just like every time she ever laid eyes on him, her heart raced at the sight of this man standing before her.

Though she had no clue why he would be at her front door. "Are you lost?"

"Come on, Georgie. Can't you see I came over with a peace offering? You gonna let me in or what?"

She stepped aside and Logan walked inside.

He said "I didn't know what kind of pies you had in mind to bake so I got a variety."

"You bought me pies?"

"Yeah, doll. You said you had to spend half the night slaving away making pies. Now you don't. Can I put these down somewhere or do I have to stand here begging you to accept a gift from the loser you hate?"

"I don't hate you."

"Couldn't tell by all the screaming you do at me." He headed for the kitchen. Georgie helped him unload the pies onto the counter.

She did her very best not to notice his cologne or brush against him in any way. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips before she said "Thank you. I can't believe you did something this thoughtful for me."

"Hmm. How should I take that? Is it the 'for you' part that you can't believe or the 'thoughtful' part? Or I don't want to know cause it all comes back to you hate me for all I did to your sister and ya think I'm a jackass."

"Hate is a strong word. I'm angry."

"Well that's going around."

Their eyes locked on each other for a long moment. Georgie finally looked away. "Can I get you a drink? We don't have your favorite in the house but we do have the close second." She pulled a root beer in a bottle out of the fridge.

"And what's my favorite? Regular beer? You think I'm a drunk?"

"Sweet tea. If you don't order coffee or root bear then you order that."

"Oh."

She passed him the root beer. Logan opened it and leaned against the counter. He said "I can't say Mike makes it like my mama but it ain't half bad. I was surprised when he started serving it this summer. You don't usually find it in a Yankee town."

"Mike doesn't make it. I do."

"You do?"

"I like to do whatever I can to help business and tips. Its keeps me in a job."

"And that's the only reason why, doll?"

"I'm not your doll. I'm not sure who is this week since your sex bet is over and..."

"Here we go again."

"You broke things off with Lulu again. But if I know one thing.."

"Oh you know a lot more than one thing in that brainy head of yours."

"I'm not your doll this week or any other."

"Is this any way to treat a man who brings you pie?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Max Giambetti could not believe the dumb ideas his brother came up with sometimes. "You're thinking of doing what, dummy? Did I hear you right? Jason, are you hearing this guy here?"

Sitting behind his desk Jason told the brothers "Take this somewhere else. I have work to get back to."

Milo asked Max. "What? You think she won't like it?"

Max hit Milo on the forehead. "D'oh! Lulu will like it too much. You want that? Need I remind me of last spring? You need a play back of what a jackass you made out of yourself over her? Tell him, Jason. You saw him."

Jason looked up from his paperwork, stared at them for a moment, and looked down, shaking his head.

Milo said "This is not the same thing at all. Come on. You know that. I got over her."

"In what universe did this happen in?" Max asked "Cause in this one you're standing here interrupting a very important business meeting between me and Jason-"

Jason asked "What important meeting is that?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. You know. About the Milan interests. I've heard rumors."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "About?" he drug out the word and motioned with his hand at the same time.

Max added "Not in front of the kid." Looking at his brother he said "He obviously is wet behind the ears still if he's got his nose this wide open for Lulu. No offense, Jason. You know how I feel about Mrs. C. And I'd give my life for anyone Mrs. C asks me too but not even for Mrs. C would I ever. ....ever...ever.....romance Lulu. She goes through men like water, Milo. THINK!"

"She's sad. She'll like the flowers. That's all that matters."

"Dummy."

Milo headed for the door. "I have flowers to order."

Jason said "You took off all morning and now you need time off again?"

"The shops will all close soon and tomorrow they won't be open either. And she's so sad, Mr. Morgan. She really is. If you could see her I know you would buy her flowers yourself just to have the chance for that smile to come back for even a second. I can't stand to see her this way when I remember how she used to smile when she came to Mr. C's house and I was working the door. Granted then is not now but, Mr. Morgan....I just want to try and bring that smile back. For her. Not cause I think she will date me. Cause I don't. I know that she isn't into me like that and I'm cool with that. I shot myself in the foot with her by being tongue tied around her. Its ironic that now that I can talk to her its too late. But maybe that's why I can talk to her because I know she's not gonna change her mind about me-"

"STOP." Jason ordered. "Breathe. Go."

Milo left.

Max looked at Jason. "What a nudnik that kid is. Lulu again....good God."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper froze in the doorway of his room above Kelly's. He had just opened it and found Maxie sitting on his bed, naked he guessed, with his sheet pulled over her.

"You miss me," she said.

He did. He missed her every damn second of the day at first. But now he could make it a few hours without thinking about her. Still he ached. And that was a form of missing her. The headaches, the body aches, his bones ached. That was constant.

Cooper closed the door. "You shouldn't be here."

"You've left me no choice."

"Just like you've left me no choice." He grabbed her clothes and held them out toward her. "Get dressed."

Maxie got on her knees and then dropped the sheet. A smirk curved her lips."After."

Cooper spun away to face the window. "I'm glad you find this all so funny."

He heard her let out a ragged breath and then there was the sound of rustling cloth.

"Damn you," she hissed out. "You love me!"

It wasn't enough. He wished it was. He wished he could stop remembering walking in on her kissing Logan. He wished he could brush it all aside again like he did the first time. But then she took it too far. She slept with him. She won their little game.

But she lost Cooper in the process. And he lost her right back.

He could tell she was crying so he turned around. She wore her dress again. Her hair was a wreck, her make up all blotchy from tears. She was beautiful in his eyes still though. He swallowed hard.

Maxie pleaded, grabbing at his shirt, "You wanted to run away with me. To spend your life with me. This is me! I kept all your secrets. I told lies to Mac for you. To everyone for you! I loved you the best I could. You knew who I was from the vault. I warned you. So really how could you blame me now?" She whispered desperately "Don't blame me anymore."

His eyes closed for a long moment. His head dropped forward. He murmured "You had my whole heart."

"I'll never break your heart again. I swear. I swear. I swear to God. I swear on my borrowed heart. I will not break you again, Coop."

"No, you won't. Cause I won't let you." He walked over to the door and opened it.

Her face fell. She stormed out. "You'll never find anyone to love you like I do! NEVER!"

He closed the door. His hand flattened against it.

She screamed again "NEVER!"

He knew she was right. But it didn't matter anymore. He whispered "Goodbye, baby."

__

(I said...

Goodbye to you.  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew.

You were the one I loved.  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto.

I still get lost in your eyes

and it seems that I can't live a day without you.

Closing my eyes,  
and you chase my thoughts away  
to a place where I am blinded by the light.  
But it's not right.

Goodbye to you.  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew.

You were the one I loved,  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to.) (Michelle Branch)


	9. chapter 9 Wednesday November 21 2007

**Lean on Me**

**Chapter Nine**

**Wednesday November 21, 2007**

Milo was walking along the docks, on his way to the flower store, when he came upon Maxie, bent down and picking up the contents of her purse.

Except something wasn't right with her. She seemed to be shaking and he could hear these soft little pitiful sounds escaping her lips. He ran over to her and bent down. "Are you okay?"

She looked up and into his eyes.

He had never seen such heartbreak before.

A sob broke from her body and she flung herself into his arms. He stiffen, shocked that this was happening and genuinely afraid for her. "Do you need a doctor? Did someone....did someone hurt you...somehow?"

"I hurt me!" Her eyes were flooded with tears. "He's done with me for good. Cooper is never taking me back."

"Oh...oh...I'm sorry to hear that. Really."

She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed for minutes, holding onto him, as the sun sunk over the docks on that cool late fall night when everything in the world felt like it was wrong as far as she was concerned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tina climbed out of her friend's mother's car and walked up the stairs that led up the door of the lighthouse. Serena was sitting there waiting for her. Tina sat down and then asked "So, what did he say?"

"He's sorry. He'll make it up to you."

"I won't hold my breath for that one."

"Pop is gonna come around, okay? He's just had a rough time of it lately. Cut him some slack."

"Its not like I really care. He stayed gone years. It not that much worse to be in town and never see me. I don't know why he even keeps bothering with the phone calls. I'm not answering this week. No way. Let him spend a few years wondering where I am. See how he likes it."

"You're answering. Don't think you're grown yet cause you're far from it."

Tina asked "Why do you stick up for him?"

"He's the only father we have."

"I'd rather have none then."

Serena put her arm around Tina shoulder. The younger girl rested her head against her sister, as the silent tears fell. The both pretended she wasn't crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not your doll this week or any other."

"Is this any way to treat a man who brings you pie?" Logan asked Georgie as they stood in her kitchen. "How about a little gratitude? Just a smidgen. Try real hard and I bet you could even get a smile on those pretty little lips for me."

"Do you hear your condescending tone? Pretty little lips."

"That's your tone, darlin. Or are you not my darlin this week either?" He gave her a grin, though his eyes were all kinds of broken. "I think you're angling for your own special nickname from me. Like your boy Spinelli gave you. Hmm."

Logan walked close to Georgie. Her hands were crossed over her chest. He walked around her body as he looked her up and down. He whispered "What would fit you?"

"Get out of my house and take your pies with you."

"I can't call you Sweetie, that's for sure. Hmmmm."

"I'm serious. I don't need the headache you bring into my life."

His jaw jumped with pent up tension. His voice was low and smooth though. "Sugar? No that would confuse people. They would expect you to treat me nice if I called you that. How about Bitter? Jealous? Do ya wish I took you to bed over your sister and your friend? Is that what all this is really about?"

He was nearly pressed against her body as he circled her.

Georgie hissed "I swear I've never wanted to slap someone as much as I want to slap you right now."

"Then slap me. Get it all out finally."

"I'm not that kind of girl."

"I've heard that lie before."

She knew she should go over to the door and open it but she was mesmerized by his light eyes locked on hers. His body a mere inch away. The way he smelled. The way he looked.

He didn't scare her though maybe he should. Maybe if he did then she would finally stop wanting to kiss him so bad.

They were both unwilling to back down and might have stayed that way forever, or until one of them grabbed the other and worked out all their pain in a hot kiss that ended up with their clothes falling off as he took her right against the refrigerator where she used to hang her art work when she was a kid, but the moment was broken by Mac walking in the back door.

"Georgie. Hayes."

She moved away from Logan. "Hi Dad."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. We were just....Logan bought pie. He wants to help make Thanksgiving dinner with me. You know how I make the desserts the night before. Well after the long day at the food drive he thought I could use some help."

Logan said "That's me. At your service, Brown Eyes."

Georgie turned her head and her eyes settled on his again. Damn it. Now he gave her a nickname she was going to be dying to hear tumble off those lips of his in his deep southern drawl.

Could it get anymore hard to resist him? And anymore harder to like him? He just made her life so much more difficult.

But that was the thing. In the seven months between when she ended things with Dillon and when Logan moved to Port Charles....Georgie hadn't even been sure she was living a life at all anymore.

And then he came strolling into the diner for the first time and set her heart racing. Even back then when she knew nothing else she had known she was alive still after one look in his eyes.

Why did it have to be Logan Hayes who got to her this way? Why did she have to like the man it would make more sense to hate?

**(_Only when I stop to think about you, I know._**

**Only when you stop to think about me**

**Do you know?**

I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me.  
Why do you love me?

I hate you.

**Hate.  
I hate you.**

**Love me!**

I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?!) (Three Days Grace)


	10. chapter 10 Wednesday November 21 2007

**Lean on Me **

**Chapter Ten**

**Wednesday November 21, 2007**

"Explain this to me like I'm two," Max said to his brother as they stood in the kitchen of their apartment in Harborview Towers. "Why is Maxie in your bed again?"

"I told ya. She's sad. She's so sad, Max."

Max hit his head with his palm. "Only you could go out to get flowers for Lulu and manage to bring home a crying Maxie instead! What do you know about taking care of a crying woman? Do we have enough Kleenex in the house? Don't watch chick flicks with her no matter what she says. They only make it worse. You want romantic comedies in a situation like this. And she's gonna need warm socks. They don't feel comfortable in a cold bedroom without warm socks. Why aren't you writing this down, dummy?"

"Warm socks. I got it."

"Well what happened to her? Did someone hurt her somehow? You need me to go take care of it? Cause I'll bang some heads together. Trust that. Just give me the names."

"Cooper Barrett, her ex-boyfriend."

"The cop? Well....Jason better take care of that then."

"You just said you would."

"I know what I said, idiot! But this is a cop we're talking about. You don't just go beat a cop's ass. There are ways to do something like this. You gotta finesse the situation or else all you'll get for your trouble is a long stretch in Pentonville. That what you want?"

"No."

"Exactly! Jason will handle it." After a moment Max asked "So what did this Barrett do to her that caused her to be crying so bad she's in our apartment when I've never even seen you talk to that chick before?"

"I talked to her just this morning at the food drive."

"Sure ya did."

"What? I did. You weren't there."

"You are incapable of holding an intelligent conversation with anyone when Lulu is within a two block radius. At that point its best to just put a drool bib on you and wait for her to leave. Cause you're done for."

"I told you I've gotten over my crush. Stop busting my balls, please. I have to figure out what to do for Maxie. Do you hear her in there? She's so sad. So sad."

"Did Barrett hit her or something? Cause I could reconsider kicking his ass."

"They just broke up as far as I know. I found her on the docks and she....I just couldn't leave her there like that. I had to call in my flower order for Lulu. I wanted to go and pick them out myself. I hope that florist don't screw it all up."

"You got bigger fish to fry right now! Get in there and help Maxie."

"How?"

"I got to tell you everything? Talk to her!"

"Is there a second choice? Can I just skip to the movie part? I don't know her like that. You're better at this then me...you go in there." He gently pushed Max that way.

Max pushed Milo back. "Hell no. I don't do weeping broads."

"I just wish she would stop crying. Its just....She sounds like she's coming apart at the seams."

"You better figure out how to make her happy again and send her home before that cop ex- boyfriend of hers shows up at our door."

Milo nodded and headed out of the room.

Max called after him. "You can't go in without supplies! Get water. Tissues. Aspirin. Ask her if you can make her some food. None of that tofu crap either!"

Milo pulled open the figure and took out a bottle of water. "Okay, okay. Lay off me. I'm out of my league here."

In a much more tender tone Max said "I know. You're just too sweet. That's your downfall but you can't help it. You lead with your heart every time. What am I gonna do about you? If I don't watch your back God only knows what you'd get into." After a minute, while Milo was getting out aspirins, Max said "Well say thank you!"

"Thank you, Max. I appreciate it."

"I know you do, nudnik."

XXXXXX

Logan was up to his elbows in flour in Georgie's kitchen. It turned out that he hadn't brought any apple pies and it was a tradition to have that at their Thanksgiving dinner.

She told him that he could stay, if he wanted, only because it would make her a liar to her father if Logan didn't help her with making the desserts, which is what she had told Mac he was there to do.

Even though they had been arguing earlier he stuck around.

He wanted to figure out if it was all in his head what he felt sparking between them. It had to be his imagination. Georgie wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole.

If he was on fire she might spit on him to put it out but that was just because she was nice like that.

The tension in the room fell away once they started peeling and cutting apples. Now they were making the crusts. Logan was trying to roll it out, remembering in his head how his ma used to do it, but making a mess out of it.

"You have to roll that pin on an angle," Georgie said sweetly.

He tried. The dough ripped.

She giggled. "Like this." She reached around him and guided him by placing her hands over his. "See?"

Not really. All he knew was this sweet smelling gorgeous woman was pressed against him.

Good God in Heaven.

She was too much really. That body. The honeysuckle scent that clung to her hair and skin. He had always known she was pretty but he had been too busy to really make it personal before.

The main goal he always had concerning him and her were simple: show her he's not an ass.

There were so many times he stood before her nearly begging her to see him as better than that. But she had refused. And he walked away pissed off and let down.

Now he wasn't feeling either. He worked to keep himself under control as he felt her curves pressed against him.

Georgie broke the silence. "Logan? Um...you see how you do it now?"

"Huh?"

She moved away from him."I think you have it."

"Wha? Oh....yeah. This isn't as easy as it looks. You sure you don't want to run out to the all night supermarket on Main? I'm buying."

"We have all the ingredients we need right here. You don't have to stay though. You helped already so I didn't really lie to Mac. We're covered."

"I'm good. I'd like to see this through. Got no where else to be anyway. Coop is still pissed at me. Go figure huh?"

"After what you did I'm surprised he can even look at you."

"Oh, geez Louise, girl! Give a man a break for five minutes. We were getting along. Do you like arguing with me for some reason? Is that what it takes to get your motor running? Maybe you take after that cousin of yours... what's her face... and her ass wad boyfriend."

"Robin and Patrick? You're so out of line right now." She stomped over to the bowl of apples and angrily started mixing in sugar and cinnamon. "Just leave if you want to fight with me."

Logan walked closer and murmured "You're supposed to cook with love or it don't turn out half as good." When she didn't say anything back he added, in this soft whisper, "I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either."

"You sure about that, doll?"

She gave him a hard look at the endearment.

Logan asked "What's wrong with me saying stuff like doll? You're the only chick complaining."

"Ha!"

"Okay, okay. I've had a string of bad breaks with women but most don't turn on me quite as fast as you did. Its only you that hasn't been able to stand the sound of me since the day we met."

"If that was true I would kick you out."

"You're too polite."

"Not always."

"Fine. I hear ya. No more doll or darlin or baby. But you've got to leave me girl. That's just ingrained."

"I'm sure all the other women you know really love being called darlin by you. I'm just not them. I only want to hear something like that if it means something."

"Who says it don't?"

"Stop the games, Logan. I mean it. I wouldn't mind becoming your friend but not if you don't treat me real. I've seen the games you play with everyone else you know. Men. Women. Friends. Lovers. I don't need a rude jerk in my life who uses lines and charm instead of honesty and kindness to build relationships."

"Is that what we're doing? Building a relationship?"

She turned and looked into his eyes for a long moment. He wondered how his whole life had come down to resting on a moment with her.

Yet it had.

_(Now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to lie._

_Wake me up!_

_Wake me up inside._

_I can't wake up._

_Wake me up inside._

_Save me._

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Wake me up-bid my blood to run._

_I can't wake up- before I come undone._

_Save me._

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life!!!_

_Frozen inside. _

_Without your touch. _

_Without you love._

_Darling only you are the light among the dead) (_evanescence)


	11. chapter 11 Wednesday November 21 2007

**Lean on Me**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Wednesday November 21, 2007**

Logan asked "Is that what we are doing? Building a relationship?"

Georgie walked over to the sink, washing her hands. "Was that flirting?"

"Who asks that kind of question? For a shy girl you sure can be bold sometimes."

"I'm shy because I don't sleep with every man I look at? I'll be shy then, Logan. I'm fine with that. What I'm not fine with is you using me because you've finally exhausted yourself over

Maxie and Lulu but you don't like being alone either. So, if that's the case, don't flirt with me...if you were...because I don't appreciate it."

He walked closer to her. "You know what you are?"

"No, what am I?" She leaned against the sink as she dried her hands on a towel. "Annoying? Demanding? Bothersome? Not easy enough for you?"

A smirk curved his lips. He held his hand up to shoulder level. "You're up here. I'm used to living at around knee level...sometimes ankle...or lower..." He grinned.

Logan felt his heart flip over when she grinned back, even if it looked like it was against her will.

He went on "I get it. If I want to be around you in any way at all, even to get my daily cup of joe or fill my sweet tea fix, then I got to rise up to your level. I don't think I ever met anybody that forced those kind of conditions on me before."

"I'm not forcing anything on you," she said softly, shrugging.

"You sure about that, girl?"

"You've ignored me for months already. Feel free to make it years. Then you can beat up whoever you want until my Dad arrests you and sends you to prison. Sometimes I think that is the future you're trying to get for yourself. And I think why would I want to get in the way of your great plan?"

"So I'm your charity case then? Like the food drive was today?"

"Do you really want to know who you are to me?"

"Yeah. I'm dying to hear it. Fill me in."

"The man I should never even speak to again but..."

"This is a small city and we'd trip over each other so you're stuck dealing with me. And since that's the case I better man up."

"That's all true too but I was going to say that I'm the woman who likes making pies with you. Even if I have some doubts about how the crust will turn out."

Logan's face broke into a wide grin. "Well, it's a start."

Staring deep in his eyes she whispered "This is more like the middle actually. You missed the start."

He held out his hand. "How about...brown eyes....you give me a chance to reach that bar you set? You let this night be the start again." He swallowed hard as he stared at her. She just stood staring back, her eyes wide and searching. Finally he dropped his hand and then looked down.

The room grew silent for a long minute. Logan looked up. Georgie was biting her bottom lip.

It was clear that this was important to her. Good. Cause it was damn important to him too.

He could feel the first wisps of hope bubbling in his chest, as the confusion lifted off him for the first time in years and he knew...he just knew...he was right where he should be in the world.

Logan leaned closer to her. He whispered "Come on. You know you wanna."

A small smile curved her lips.

He added, in this husky low tone, "It could be fun."

She chuckled. "You are incorrigible."

"Tame me, girl."

"I very much doubt you can be. And I wouldn't even take on the job if you offered. But okay...yes....this can be a new starting point for us. As friends. Only."

He moved back. "Friends." He stuck out his hand.

Georgie shook Logan's hand. "Okay. Now get back to working on that crust, boy."

With a chuckle Logan went back to work.

XXXXXXXXX

Standing in the living room of the Quartermaine mansion Dillon stood behind Sarah. Both her hands were being held by him. He wanted to keep her as close to him as possible, as much as he could, to protect her from his overbearing, but loving, family.

Monica and Edward sat on the couch. Luke was sitting in the nearby high back cushioned chair. Emily was standing near the bookshelves. Alice hovered serving appetizers and drinks. Tracy was by the wet bar.

Once Sarah came down from taking her shower and dressing for dinner- she decided to wear a simple red dress- Tracy had started grilling her about her life, her plans, how she met Dillon, why they got engaged so quickly and everything else under the sun.

Dillon had tried to back her off but there was no backing off his mother. Besides Sarah didn't bristle under the interrogation. She knew all about nosy close knit families. She spent half her life in one and half her life running away from them (first because her mother did and later because she felt more comfortable always moving. It wasn't till Dillon that she ever could stand staying in one place for longer than a few weeks at a time.)

It was a relief though when Brooklyn walked in and broke up the conversation. Everyone said hello to her. She kissed Edward's cheek and through a "Hi, Grams," at Tracy before coming over to Dillon and Sarah.

He let go of Sarah's hands.

Brooklyn, who had spoken to her many times through instant messaging, leaned close, hugged Sarah and whispered so that only Sarah and Dillon could hear "You ready to run yet?"

Sarah gave her a look that said_ Lets go get drunk! Lead the way._

Brooke chuckled. "Dil," she gave him a hug with one arm. "Love the ring. Good work."

Emily added "I know. Its beautiful, isn't it? I meant to say so earlier."

Dillon smiled, proudly."Sarah picked it out herself."

"Love it," Brooklyn repeated to her as she lifted Sarah's hand and admired it.

"Thanks," Sarah said.

Luke said "You ever in need of cash, come to me. I could get you a good price if you got to hock that little beauty."

Edward told him "Shut up, you miscreant. Do you think I will allow my great grandson to ever go hungry?"

Brooklyn said "Speaking of food, when are we eating? Or did Cook lock the kitchen doors again and throw the food on the back lawn after someone ticked her off? Please tell me no cause I'm starving. They took away the free peanuts on the plane, did you all know about that? Its crazy. I thought I would chew my arm off. I almost ordered chilli at Kelly's on my way here but Cook gets so pissed if we don't clean our plates."

Edward asked "Why are you flying coach, young lady? Its uncivilized for someone of your social class."

"Do you know how much touring costs? I don't want to blow my whole trust fund before I'm thirty. You know, Great Grandfather, I wouldn't turn you down if you decided to invest in L and B."

"That devil music that corrupted Ned's youth! Over my dead body will a penny of my hard earned money go for that nonsense. Even Dillon's Hollywood fantasies are more realistic than a man of Ned's age still wearing leather pants."

"Well, thank you," Dillon said "I think."

Just then Ned came through the front door, dressed in a suit and wool coat and carrying luggage. "Don't all rush to greet me at once." He said with this twinkling eyed smile.

The family, save Luke and Alice, all stormed the living room. Dillon and Sarah were slightly slower.

She gave him a nervous look.

He whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. He'll love you."

The family was all talking so loud that Ned had to scream "Okay, okay. Everyone quiet!" They shut up, though Edward was still grumbling under his breath at being yelled at. Ned asked "So where is she?"

The crowd parted. Ned smiled at Sarah and pulled her into a hug. "Good to meet you. I've heard such good things about how happy you are making my brother."

XXXXXXXXX

Milo slowly eased into his darkened bedroom. Maxie was laying on the bed, looking like a broken rag doll, curled in a fetal position. Her crying was soft now but unending.

He walked over to her and said "Uh....um....I brought you some stuff."

"Okay." But she didn't make any effort to sit up. He put the water, tissues and aspirin on the night stand.

"Do you....you need anything else? Anything...you name it."

She slowly sat up. Looking at him her face was a mess of tears. His heart clutched at the sight. All he ever knew of her was this tough woman who snarked. He never would have imagined she could be like this. That she could break so completely that she seemed without the reserves to even function.

It was the saddest sight he had ever seen before in his life.

Maxie said, her voice scratchy, "I know you think I'm some kind of freak because I can't stop crying. But I can stop. I can stop any damn time I want. I'm just so pissed off I could explode and that's what these tears are. Anger. But I'm done. I'm so done now....." Her face crumbled. "I just hate this! Why did he give up on me. How could he? How? HOW?"

"I don't know."

She seemed to go through this cycle often since he found her on the docks. Sobbing. Screaming. More sobbing. More screaming. And he had no clue what to do for her. He tried to take her home and she started ranting at him about how Mac and Georgie would know that she was just a screw up and she couldn't stand them knowing that again.

So he brought her home with him. It was all he could think to do. She followed him upstairs and then hid out in the bathroom for twenty minutes until he had said, through the door, "Uh...um...you can use my room till you....feel better. First door on the left, okay?"

He went to the kitchen. She went into his room and then the soft pitiful broken noises started again. Milo wanted to kill Cooper. Just kill him. Maxie might be mouthy sometimes and mean but she obviously loved that guy with every piece of her heart. How could he do this to her?

Maxie ranted "I believed in him! But I knew...yeah I knew.....deep down I had to know not to really buy it. He did this to us. Said I could never do so much that he'd give up on me. Bull shit! Total and complete fucking bullshit. Coop sold me a bunch of lies. Said he would never get over me. But he is. HE'S OVER ME, Milo." Then she whimpered "He's over me. He's over me."

Milo sat down on the bed. He touched her leg. "He's missing out....big time."

Before Milo had a clue what was happening Maxie pressed her lips to his.

(_And the tears come streaming down your face._

_When you lose something _

_you can't replace._

_When you love someone_

_but it goes to waste._

_Could it be worse? _

_Lights will guide you home,  
and ignite your bones, _

_and I will try __to fix you_) (Coldplay)


	12. chapter 12 Wednesday November 21 2007

Lean on Me

Chapter Twelve

Wednesday November 21, 2007

This woman he barely knew was on his bed sobbing and screaming. All Milo had wanted to do was buy Lulu some flowers so she would cheer up. How did he get in this mess?

Max was right. Milo was just too sweet. He led with his heart. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't have walked away from Maxie earlier, even if he wanted to. She had spilled her purse on the docks and then just stayed there.

She had _stayed_ there.

This woman with eyes that raged with anger and mistrust and schemes most days. She stayed on the docks, shaking and crying. What kind of man could walk away from her like that?

Milo never wanted to be that man. Even if it meant he had to be this one. This man in over his head with a crazy beautiful blonde....just not his crazy beautiful blonde.

He sat down next to Maxie. Ever so slowly he touched her leg. Said the only thing he could think of to make her feel better about Cooper dumping her. "He's missing out...big time."

And then, just like that, out of no where she had her lips on his.

Her cheeks were wet with tears. Her kiss soft and desperate. Her hands worked the buttons of his shirt a mere instant later.

She was using him. Using him like air to fill her empty lungs. Like pain killers to end the crushing ache. Like a mind erasing drug that could make every hurt she felt over another man disappear into a rush of endorphins.

He had never been used before but even he had no illusion about what this was. Gently he pulled away from her. "No."

She kissed him again, saying against his lips, "Screw nobility. Fuck me."

He jerked away and stood up. Running his hands through his hair he walked a few paces away.

Maxie made a grunting sound of protest and frustration. "What? You got a girlfriend? Ever heard of keeping secrets? I can if you can."

"This is not a good idea."

"I'm not gonna beg. You can go straight to Hell." Maxie jumped up and headed for the door. "You're a fool. You just gave up a sure thing."

"I'm not in love with you so....this wouldn't be right."

She spun around. Chuckled. "Are you serious? I don't want to ever be in love again, okay? Don't love me. Good idea. But this....we could do this...and it would feel amazing." Maxie walked over and ran her hands over his button up white shirt. "I swear it would. I promise you. And it would stop my....I would stop feeling.....I can make you feel good too. Let me."

He said softly, as he stepped back, "I believe you but....no."

"WOW. You're really turning me down? God no wonder you fell for her. Another brain dead man in this town who will wait on bended knee for that bitch. Do you know she tried to steal Coop away from me? That's right. That is who your perfect angel Lulu is." Maxie wiped her face with her hands. "Cool. Fine. WHATEVER! I'm out of here."

She ran both hands through her hair, breathing raggedly, and looked like she was about to start crying again but then she suddenly snapped out of it. She dropped to her knees to search the floor for her shoes. "I'll be out of your hair in five seconds and then you can call Lulu and laugh it up about this."

"Wait."

"Fuck off." She had both shoes in her hand but didn't put them on. She spun around and headed toward the hall.

"Let me give you....a ride...at least. Maxie. Maxie. Come on. Could you slow down? Let me...I can be your friend."

Maxie spun around again and chucked her shoe at his light. It broke. "I hate this! I can't stand this! I don't know why I ever trusted him."

Milo froze. Their eyes met. She let out a quick succession of short shaky breaths.

He finally said "Spend the night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dillon stared at Sarah in the moonlight on the patio. The scent of his grandmother's roses wafted through the night air. She had her leather jacket slipped on over her green dress.

He found her so beautiful that it took his breath away. Not because she looked like some runway model. Though she was pretty enough to be one. Dillon was breathless over Sarah because she was real. His friend. His sidekick. His back up. The one woman who stuck by his side every day since they met....even if that was only four months ago.

With a smile she said "One dinner down and three more days to go! Then we can go back to our bungalow on the beach where I can be as messy as I want again, and play my music at full blast and walk around naked all day if I want."

Sarah was glowing. He hated to take that glow away.

He could lie and not tell her where he was going tonight. But he couldn't do that to her. And, no matter how torn he was over seeing Lulu again, he knew he would be in that boat house at 9:30. His feet would take him there on their own. So he better warn his fiancee now if he still wanted to have a fiancee in the morning.

And he did want that.

She added "This is the part where you get excited. Me. Naked. All day, D."

He cracked a weak smile. "Sar, I got to tell you something. Remember when we were talking about how coming back to Port Charles meant that I was going to probably run into Georgie and Lulu?"

"Yeah. I know when we go out tomorrow and you show me the sights we'll probably bump into one of them. Is that what's bothering you? Don't sweat it. I'm not so jealous that you can't say hello to an ex."

He took a deep breath and then let the truth fly. "Lulu sent me a text. She wants to meet up with me tonight."

"Meet up? Where?"

"The boat house." He watched her eyes closely.

"The boat house where you knocked her up. Nice."

"Just to catch up. She's been going through a lot lately. She needs a friend and before I was ever with her we were good friends...best friends."

"I knew there was a reason I never wanted to get married."

He breathed out the word "What?"

"Because of this part...right here...the crappy part where I have to be all adult and mature. You know I hate that stuff."

He smiled and let out a relieved chuckle.

Sarah went on "This is where I let you go off to talk to you ex-girlfriend and I don't freak out over it like an insecure kid."

"Nothing will happen. I promise you that."

"I know," she whispered.

He gently kissed her.

Sarah said "Just so you know though your good friends Lulu is probably hot to get you back."

"No. You know what happened....you know about that last day....it was done then. Its done. We're friends now. Family. I'll always look out for her but I love you."

"Good. Cause I wouldn't put a ring on my finger for any other man on earth. I never even believed in marriage. And I would scream holy hell if this was going on with Hunter....but you aren't Hunter. I trust you, D."

Dillon gave her a tight hug. He had been the one to spring the marriage proposal on her one night out of nowhere. He just looked at her and felt such relief, instead of pain over Lulu, and he wanted to feel that for the rest of his days. Lucas, in his emails, hinted that Dillon just transferred all his love for Lulu to Sarah. But Lucas didn't know Sarah.

When he met her this weekend he would see. Dillon was sure of that. This was no rebound fling. This was forever.

"I love you, Sarah. Believe that and nothing can go wrong for us. We're the exception to the rule."

(_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better.  
Fell for the woman just when I met her.  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter._

Someone understands....) (Gavin DeGraw)


	13. chapter 13 Wednesday November 21 2007

**Lean On Me**

Chapter Thirteen

Wednesday November 21, 2007

"I'll be out of your hair in five seconds and then you can call Lulu and laugh it up about this." Maxie dropped to her knees to search Milo's bedroom floor for her shoes.

"Wait."

"Fuck off."

She had both shoes in her hand but didn't put them on. She spun around and headed toward the hall.

"Let me give you....a ride...at least. Maxie. Maxie. Come on. Could you slow down?"

Maxie spun around again and chucked her shoe at his light. It broke. "I hate this! I can't stand this! I don't know why I ever trusted him."

Milo froze. Their eyes met. She let out a quick succession of short shaky breaths.

He finally said "Spend the night."

"Too late. You blew it."

"Just to sleep......I don't know...maybe tomorrow this will seem better."

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow is the first day of my life without him. The first day there is no chance he's ever gonna be mine again. That's my tomorrow. I wasn't supposed to let this happen to me again....but I fucked up. I went and fell in love. And now I'm this. Pretty huh?"

"You're pretty....yes."

She shook her head, but chuckled, very softly. "You are way, way too freaking nice for your own good. Next time you see a woman crying I'm sure you'll be smart enough to run away before it gets to this point again."

"I...don't mind."

"So...what..." she asked softly "I can sleep here then?"

He just stared back at her.

Maxie went on "I can't handle seeing Georgie right now. She said to never get involved in that stupid sex bet with Logan...oh, did you know about all that? Well,....yeah...there's no good way to spin it. Its as bad as it sounds. But I had my reasons. More than just hurting Lulu. I had my reasons and Coop knows that!"

"Lulu was hurt..... but at least she knows who Logan is now."

"And you know who I am now. You sure I can sleep here? Lulu will blow her lid. She don't want you but I can't have you either....even for one night."

"Just to sleep, Maxie. ....okay? Sleep."

"Stay with me," she said softly, her eyes locked on his in a way that revealed her need so starkly that Milo felt her sadness in his own chest.

He wouldn't take advantage of that for a quick screw.

With a shake of his head he walked around her"You take the bed. I'll be on the couch. Call out....Max will be around and I'm a light sleeper. In the morning...the morning will make this...better."

Maxie grabbed his arm. "Sleep with me. Just sleeping. I won't molest you or anything. And you got my word.....Lulu will never hear about this. I just....I don't want to be alone. Tomorrow is soon enough for me with that."

He stared down at her but didn't say anything for a long moment

Maxie looked away first. "Forget it. That was a stupid idea. I'm good. I swear I must have PMS. I'm mood swinging like crazy." She grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. "I'm just gonna wash my face and go. I'll call a cab."

She darted into the bathroom before he could say anything. Milo paced the room.

__

Damn you, Barrett,

he cursed Cooper out in his head

_. Damn you to the bottom of Hell. You fool! Giving her up. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot! Look what you've done!_

Maxie came back out of the bathroom looking sort of ashamed but stoic. The brave face was back on. She said "I'll pay for dry cleaning on your ruined shirt. You didn't ask to get cried on. See you around. Thanks for the ride and everything. I'll pay you back one day when you realize what I know....love bites ass. Sex with no strings is the only safe bet."

She walked through the living room. Max was on the couch. He stood up. "Miss Jones."

"Milo's brother, hey." She pointed at him. "I was never here."

Maxie opened the door to the apartment.

Milo let out a heavy sigh and threw a confused look at Max. He jogged after Maxie into the hall way. "Hey...uh...wait."

She turned around.

He said "I was serious. You can stay......and...." shyly he said "I'll hold you all night if...that's what you really want me to do."

Maxie stared at him for a long moment. Then she took his hand and they silently walked back inside and to his room, while Max just watched them with huge eyes that said he had no clue what was going on between those two.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lulu paced around the boat house at 9: 18 pm. Dillon still had twelve minutes before he was even supposed to be there...if he read her text message....if he planned on coming....but she was already nearly jumping out of her skin, as if he was hours late.

Not one word. Not one single solitary word had he said or written to her since that last day when he was in Port Charles during the summer.

Sometimes she wondered if when he left town she lost the last piece of herself that was worth a damn.

But she didn't blame him for that, even if it turned out to be the truth, because she pushed him away and told him to leave. She gave him his chance for his big dreams, while she stayed here and played silly games that broke her heart.

She was gonna have a great big adventure of her own with Logan. That was what she thought back when Dillon left. Because Logan made her heart race- in anger and in fear sometimes but it was racing all the same, and sometimes in real lust, and sometimes because he was broken like her and that felt safe- but he didn't make her think about forever. In fact as soon as she had Logan she started thinking about someone else. Had she gone wrong in not picking Spinelli...or Milo....had she been a fool to lie to Dillon? No. Because her lie was for him. That was the one thing she did right.

Lulu could have called him over the months. Emailed. Lucas and Georgie kept in touch with Dillon. But Lulu couldn't do that. Live half in the past that way. Tempt herself. Pretend she could be brave enough to get close to him and not want more.

She knew a clean break was best for both of them.

But the second Brooklyn told Lulu that Dillon was back in town suddenly all her very good reasons that she had used to justify everything made no difference.

She was just the reckless girl she had been born to be again. The one who said "Kiss me," to a married man that she tricked into being her first. The one who hitchhiked and got into a car with a stranger only to drive all night with him. The one who moved in with a guy she barely knew and really thought it was all going to work out. She liked to rush headlong into big mistakes that felt like perfection until they ended up being her destruction.

Some would call Dillon her first mistake. But she called him her first love. Her friend. Her family.

The guy who was real for her in a world of pretend.

"Lu."

She stopped pacing and spun toward the door. There he was. He showed up. Early too. Her watch said it was just 9: 23 now.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He stood still and just watched her. The moment held and held. Dillon staring at Lulu. Until finally he blinked, and then he knew the truth.....he was in so much trouble.

So much trouble.

Because it was still there. That damn thing in the air between them. That thing that if he could hold it in his hand he would choke the very life out of it.

He wanted to be her friend. He wanted to care. Damn it, he would always care.

He just didn't want that thing....the part that was more. The part where the air got thick and heavy between them. Where he felt like he was breathing her in and out. Where every word spoken was really saying ten more words that they both could hear. Dillon would give every penny in his trust fund to not have this thing be between them anymore. Money meant nothing, it was love and dreams that really made a life.

And all his love and all his dreams now belonged to the woman who waited inside the mansion for him. Sarah. His third love. But the only love that saved his life. The only love that wasn't fragile...broken before it started like his marriage to Georgie, like his time with Lulu.

Sarah was who his heart beat for now. Lulu was just the air in his lungs. There had to be a way to breathe still without remembering every second that they spent together.

He sucked in a short breath. _Breathe. Just breathe. Let go. Let go. Let go_, he told himself.

It wasn't working.

__

(Breathe in

breathe out.

Tell me all of your doubts.

Everybody bleeds this way.

Just the same.

Breathe in

breathe out.

Move on and break down.

If everyone goes away

I will stay.

We push and pull and I fall down sometimes.

I'm not letting go.

You hold the other line.  
'Cause there is a light in your eyes, in your eyes.

Hold on

hold tight

if I'm out of your sight.

And everything keeps moving on, moving on.

Hold on

hold tight

make it through another night.

Everyday there comes a song with the dawn) (Mat Kearney)


	14. Chapter 14 Wednesday November 21 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Wednesday November 21, 2007

Dillon is just standing there. Barely breathing. Doing his best to remember reality: He loves his fiancee and that is not a freaking lie. He loves her. He loves her smile. Her soft heart. Her snark. He loves holding her when she cries about her mom. He loves hearing stories about her and her brother from when they were kids.

He loves that Sarah does not feel like a cold hotel room or huge mansion to him. She is a little white picket fence around a house only big enough for them to squeeze past each other in the hallways. She's meeting at the airport and kissing like its the end of the world....when she goes off to work with the bands she manages. And she's laughing on the couch at funny movies while throwing popcorn at each other.

She's what his dreams look like now.

But as he stares at Lulu there is no way to deny that some string lingers between them that he might not ever be able to break. Even if he wants to do that more than anything. He only wants to be her friend.

Lulu raced across the boat house and then her arms were around him in a hug filled with half parts happiness and desperation. All she said was "Hey," but that's not all he heard.

Dillon heard: Hey, I missed you. Its so good to see you. God, I don't want to step back and leave go of all he could think was: a long moment she hugged him. When they finally broke apart she put space between them and went to go sit down on an overturned wooden box. "So, how was the film? Was it everything you every imagined?"

"It was an amazing experience. Beyond what I could have dreamed."

"Worth it?"

He only stared at her and walked closer.

Lulu said "Worth fighting your family to let you go, I mean. Worth moving. I'm sure it was, right? Sure. So when does it come out?"

"Not for over a year."

"I'll buy the popcorn if you buy the drinks."

He sat down next to her.

Lulu went on "Unless you watch it for the first time at the premiere. Do assistants get to go to that? What do you think?"

"Probably not. The director called me Devin for most of the shoot. I was afraid if I corrected him again he would fire Devin for having an attitude problem."

She chuckled.

Dillon asked, his tone saying so much more than the words that came out of his mouth, "How are you, Lu?"

"Me? You know me. The same. Basically."

"Yeah? You still in school?"

"That didn't really take. I missed so much last year that I would have to retake all my classes."

"So what are you doing then?"

"Oh you know. Working at Kelly's. Getting held hostage at parties. Dodging bullets. The usual."

He let out a long breath. "And how did that dating contest thing ever shake out? My money was on Spinelli. But Luke was giving three to one odds on Milo. He said it was the mob factor."

"Don't you think you should have bet on yourself?"

"I didn't actually bet but there was a real pool. I heard that Sonny had a thousand on none of the above and he cleaned up."

"My Dad can be such an ass, Dil. Seriously."

"So...Logan then, right?"

She stood up. "Stop acting like you don't know. Lucas is not that great at being subtle. I can tell in his emails when he's just got done talking to you cause your name always comes up. You really want to pretend you don't know a thing about Johnny and me? Logan and me? How Maxie tried to ruin my life."

"I heard."

"Thank you for not lying to me."

"I don't lie to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas Jones came in on the last flight of the night at Port Charles Airport. Georgie stood there waiting for him. He could have taken a cab, had his mom or his sister come get him but he wanted his favorite cousin, and Georgie was more than happy to say yes.

After a quick hug they headed out of the airport together. She gave him a worried look as they were walking to her car. "Okay. Spill."

"I should have known you would see it right away."

"What's going on with you?"

"We got in a fight. He somehow got it in his head that since I won't bring him home to meet my family this weekend that I'm ashamed of him or being gay or something."

Georgie didn't say anything.

Lucas went on "Not you too. Don't pile on, okay? I can't fight you and him at the same time. I'm cool with being out...finally. And I love him. But this is a college thing...you know. What? I'm gonna bring every guy I ever date home to meet my mom?"

"He's not just any guy and you know it. You've been into him for over two years even if you guys just made it official a few months back. You two have been friends who wanted more since day one. Now you have each other and I can't blame him for wanting to know he really means as much to you as you mean to him. You know his family. He wants to know yours. I think its sweet."

"Well, don't get too attached to the idea of me and him cause I think he dumped my ass right before I got on the plane to come home."

Georgie stopped walking , as she sucked in a shocked breath. "Luc...no. Make it right. Call him."

"Later."

She groaned. "Not you too. You're going to be a stubborn man over this, aren't you?"

He just grunted in response and started walking towards the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu told Dillon "It was a mess. I was a mess. But its over. Done with. I'm done with Johnny, Logan, Maxie....all that bullshit. For a half of a second I thought about going after Coop to get Maxie back but its not even worth it."

Dillon stood up. "That's not who you are. To go for Cooper out of revenge. You're way better than that. Don't let them change you."

She breathed out "How is it you that are the only one who really knows me at all?" Her eyes were filled with a hell of a lot more than friendship in that moment.

And he knew she didn't let that happen on accident.

Dillon shook his head and walked away from her. "You can't say things like that to me! Okay?"

"Whoa. Hold on. What just happened here?" She walked over and touched his arm but he jerked away. "I can't believe this. You haven't forgiven me....have you?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

"If that's true then.....why can't I say that you are my closest friend? My oldest friend. You know me best, Dil. Is that wrong to admit?"

"Don't do this to me."

"What am I doing?"

"You always do this. You exchange one guy for another. And you pretend like its not what you're trying to do but no one believes you...not anymore....I can't be your new game, Lu. Not this time."

"My new game? That's......a shitty way to talk about me. You sound like you hate me. Do you hate me now? I made you hate me when I pushed you away. What was that line you gave me? You can make any choice you want, Lulu, but you can never lose me......not so much, huh? Our friendship is over, isn't it, Dillon? When did you decide to push me out of your heart so completely? What happened to always being friends?"

"Stop." He turned away from her and ran his hand through his hair.

"You're so angry at me you can't even look at me!"

"I'm not angry, Lu!"

She motioned at him. "Yeah, you are. I can see it!"

He took a few breaths in and out. "I shouldn't have came here. That was my mistake. But yours was doing this to me."

"Doing what?"

"Respect Sarah. She doesn't deserve this. Us acting like we can just be cool and not think about what happened here last year. Maybe one day I can be that cool but I'm not that guy today. I have to get my head on right. Put Sarah where she belongs in my life: first."

He felt like saying I'm sorry immediately afterward but that was the thing. He could not be sorry.

He might be overreacting but he was a very emotional man and more than that even he knew her. He knew her way too well. Every look said: Save me. Say you love me again. Take this pain away for that she was ready to love him back now anymore than she could last summer. But that didn't stop Lulu from wanting Dillon's adoration.

He would never hate her for that. He understood her too much to ever hate her. But he couldn't give that adoration away to her now.

Their eyes were locked on each other. He was lost in his own head. Choking on the lack of air in the room. Lulu always filled his chest up.... she made him breathe deep and really feel life...and yet she was also nearly killing him. Stealing all his breaths. Making him breath just her.

Or he was doing it to himself? By not being able to get past her one hundred percent.

It would just take more time. That is what he had to believe. Because his heart did belong to Sarah....and one day it would belong to her 100 percent. She wouldn't have to share space with Lulu.

Lulu's mouth opened. Dillon felt like cutting her off. He wanted them to just end this tonight. Try again in six months. Cause he wanted her in his life but only when it didn't hurt like this anymore.

Lulu breathed out only one word. "Sarah?"

_(And did you say she was pretty?_

_And did you say that she loves you?_

_Baby, I don't want to know._

_And can tell me now was it worth it?_

_Really I don't want to know_.) (Fleetwood Mac)


	15. chapter 15 Wednesday November 21 2007

**Lean on Me**

"Sarah?"

The one whispered broken word made it clear. Lulu had no clue that Sarah Roberts even existed on this earth, let alone that she was Dillon's fiancee.

His chest tightened even more than it had been. Like a vise was wrapped around his lungs. He stumbled over his words "I thought you said...Lucas...I thought...you said he talks about me. Didn't he tell you?"

"Looks like I'm the only one around here still left in the dark. Who's Sarah?"

"She's the woman I'm planning to marry."

XXXXXXXXXX

The woman he's going to marry. Those words sunk down into Lulu's very soul.

Only four months had passed since Dillon had been in love with Lulu. Four months. So how could he be ready to marry someone else? How could he even know how to be with anyone? Lulu didn't know that still. She was moving day by day, step by step, away from the abortion and their baby she decided shouldn't be born. But she didn't know how to live. How to be. How to love. She wasn't sure she was living the right destiny at all.

And Dillon had been just as confused as her only last summer. He wasn't sure he should take the job on the film set. He had been floundering since that day she went to the clinic too.

But now he wasn't anymore. Now he was in love again, about to get married for the second time in his life. And not to her.

"Marry?" she breathed out as if the word was some foreign language that she couldn't comprehend.

If only that was true. She could comprehend what he had told her just fine. She just couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, we don't know when. Probably not real soon. She's a...she's a beautiful person, Lu. You would like her."

"Can't wait to meet her."

"Maybe one day. We're just here till Sunday this trip."

"How about right now? Where is she? Inside the mansion? Lets go."

Dillon reached out and gently took hold of her arm to stop her from walking past him. "Not right now."

"Am I your friend still or not?"

"You know you are."

"So what's the big deal? You're in love? With Sarah. I'm happy to hear you're happy. I want to meet this girl who makes you happy, Dil."

"Not right now. Not when you are like this."

"What does that mean? Like this? What's so wrong with me? All your doing tonight is accusing me of being a bitch and a brat and a loser who hit on you when I knew you were....are engaged...but I didn't know anything. And I didn't throw myself on you. I can't believe you would buy into the lies Maxie tells about me being a slut who rides the jock of every man I meet."

He let go of her arm. "Don't talk like that, okay? And don't think that about yourself."

"You think that. You said that!"

"I said you always....you never....Lu, please. Lets not do this right now."

"Just say it! What is so wrong with me? You think you have me figured out? Tell me."

He took a deep breath, stepped back from her and then said "You never give yourself breathing room. You aren't even sure what you feel about the last guy you were with when you throw yourself head first into a new-"

"So you do think I'm a slut? But Sarah isn't. I can see why you so quickly decided to marry her then. After me I'm sure it was a relief to meet a decent woman."

"I don't think you're a slut at all. Come on, Lu. Stop this. I was gonna say, if you would have let me finish, that you throw yourself into a new flirtation. Its not about sex. Its about....filling up your head with noise or something...I don't what its completely about really....but I know its hurting you."

"You keep stopping short, Dil. Why not go all the way and say it? I'm fucked up because I killed our baby."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Staying in his father's Crimson Point mansion prison was not an option for Johnny. Now that Anthony was locked up in Ferncliff -hopefully for life- Johnny had his first taste of freedom since way back when he lived with his cousins.

And that meant he was not going to stay in that horrible nightmare inducing, walls closing in mansion for even one second more of his life. He rented an apartment in the building across the street from the Metro Court.

He was trying to run the business with Trevor but his heart wasn't in it. Every day of the three weeks since the Black and White Ball Johnny had thought about just letting the business get taken over by whatever mob family wanted it. But that wasn't how it worked. He would be the first dead body laying in some field somewhere if that happened. He'd be a loose end that other family had to clean up before taking over the territory.

They would never believe he could just walk away and not look back. Never come back. Never want the power back.

And maybe he couldn't.

He didn't know any other way to make so much cash to buy fast cars and private jets and designer clothes. He didn't know how else to live other than being Johnny Zacchara the mob prince. But he wouldn't mind figuring it out.

Since he hated staying in his new apartment, just staring at the white walls, because that

felt the same as all the years his father made him stay in the mansion and only leave with his handlers on his ass every step of the day, Johnny had been finding different ways to fill up his time.

Lulu was not an option he wanted to pursue anymore. She had no clue what she wanted. He realized that a little late- when Logan was ripping Johnny off Lulu- but at least he had eventually caught on. That left Johnny lonely. But he was used to feeling lonely.

He jogged through the park every morning with no gaurds. Tempting fate, his favorite sport. He flew to Florida, rented a yatch and spent three days completely alone on the ocean. He did anything to fill up his time. Even volunteer at the food drive. And go to bars at night, all alone, trying to drink his pain away.

The only problem was his pain had been there since birth and he wasn't sure it was ever going away.

These are the kind of dark and twisted thoughts that went through his head as he sat at Jake's that night.

XXXXXXXXX

Serena Baldwin walked into Jake's, looked around and thought to herself: _Nineteen years old and sneaking into bars. Wouldn't Dominique be proud?_

It should make her feel guilty. And it did. Her biological mother hadn't fought to give her life for her to throw it away on booze, sex with strangers, and being filled with a slow building pent up rage. But even thoughts of her dead mother were not enough to stop Serena from strutting across that bar that night.

All she ever knew how to feel anymore was like a screw up. Like her life got off track and she couldn't get it back on the right path again.

Like she screwed up by agreeing to leave Port Charles with Scott and live on the run after the Port Charles Hotel fire. She had only been 16- still a minor who Scott could order to move whenever he wanted- but she could have said no. He would have left her with Lucy.

Serena really believed this.

But Scott had known she wouldn't say no. She adored him then. He had kept her from Lucy another time in her short life, years before, hurting both Serena and Lucy during that separation. That had been hard to get over but Serena had been so young she didn't even realize what she was doing when she pushed down her hurt and kept right on adoring her Daddy. Now she saw it.

This had been a pattern all her life. And it had made her a mess.

She was home now. It could change. But that was the thing. It would never change. She was Serena, the peace keeper in the family, and so she had to forgive Scott, reach out to Logan, soothe Christina's heartbreak, and calm down Lucy's anger. She had to play her role.

But she couldn't start tonight. Tonight she just wanted to get drunk.

"This stool free?" she asked the dark haired guy sitting there.

"All yours."

Her eyes met his and what she saw was darkness lingering in the gaze of this stranger. Bitter, life wrecking pain. So familiar that it felt like coming home to her more than stepping off the plane in Port Charles ever had.

__

(His dark eyes dared me to danger.

And sparks fly

like flame to a paper.

Fire in his touch burning me up but still I held on.

Cause I was already gone.  
I was already gone.  
I was already gone.

Life is a runaway train you can't wait to jump on

) (Sugarland)

Chapter 15

Wednesday November 21, 2007


	16. chapter 16 Wednesday November 21 2007

**I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who is reading, and especially those who are reviewing.**

**Lean on Me**

**Chapter 16**

**Wednesday November 21, 2007**

Johnny was lost in his own dark thoughts when a woman walked up to him at Jake's.

She asked "This stool free?"

He looked up and into a pair of light blue eyes that flashed with disaster waiting to happen. But such a beautiful disaster she looked like to him. Like fast cars, fast boats, late nights spent scarring up each other skins with fingernails dragging down the bare flesh of a back. Danger. Pain. Home.

"All yours," he told her.

She slipped out of her coat to reveal a silky top that left most of her back exposed, low riding jeans and black knee length boots. Throwing her purse on the bar with a look in her eyes that said she was ready to get down to some serious drinking she told Coleman "Jack. Straight up and don't stop refilling my glass till last call."

Coleman smirked at her. "Whoa, there, pretty young thing, you don't look much out of high school. I'm not a stickler for rules but come on now don't get me busted by the liquor licensing board. You working tonight? This some kind of sting?"

"Just pour," she said, while her eyes held his, offering no room for arguement.

"Sorry, darlin, I hate to have to tell anyone so pretty no but no way. Not unless you got some ID that says your legal."

Johnny said "Serve her and cool it with the commentary."

Coleman asked "You gonna cover the damages if I get my license suspended and have to close this place down?"

"Its covered."

"Wow," Coleman said to her, with a crooked grin on his lips as he made her the drink "must be nice to have friends in high places. Here ya go. Enjoy." He left the bottle there and walked back into the storage room.

The woman downed the drink and poured another, but didn't drink it, instead she turned to Johnny, who was watching her in amusement and said "I don't like people butting in my business."

"Nothing in that sentence sounded remotely like thank you to me."

Her eyes held his. These great sky blue knockout eyes of hers. And when they looked at him, from the first look to this one, they somehow managed to wipe the rest of the people off the planet.

She gave him the smallest of smiles. A cocky one that said she was all spice and no sugar. Her smile was even better than her eyes._Damn it. This is gonna be trouble,_ was his last rationale thought before she pulled him into a kiss.

"Thank you," she said, her mouth still against his after she broke the very quick lip lock. A bigger smile, full of hell and sin, curved her face then.

Johnny leaned back, trying to get air and space and set his world right again. Had he really only known her something like three minutes so far? She had walked into this bar and made his world stop....and when it started again his world was revolving around her. Who the hell was this chick, anyway?

"You got a name?" he asked.

"Don't we all?"

"Johnny."

"Serena."

"Are you eighteen?"

"Nineteen."

"Well at least I'm not going to prison after tonight."

_XXXXXX_

Milo laid on his back. Perfectly still. Trying not to even breath too deeply, lest he wake up Maxie. She wore a white t-shirt of his and had her head on his chest. As soon as she fell asleep he slowly moved his one arm that was flung over her away.

Now he just lay their tensely.

She was a beautiful woman in his bed and of course that made him have fantasies but he tried his best to push all thoughts like that way. She was tragically broken. His heart ached for her. What she needed most was a friend.

He hadn't expected to be that to Maxie, not ever, but here he was. And he would take on the job willingly. Not just tonight. But for as long as she needed someone by her side.

Because she was a nice girl underneath all that snark and attitude.

_XXXXXXXXX _

I'm fucked up because I killed our baby, Lulu had said.

"Lu," Dillon breathed out, as tears stung his eyes for not the first time that night.

Lulu pushed past Dillon and ran out of the boat house. He stood there shaking his head and telling himself to let her go. A minute later he took off after her, calling her name as he ran across the lawn until he finally caught up with her, and grabbed her to make her stop.

He was holding her from behind, with both arms around her waist. He could feel her shaking and crying. She whispered "Its okay. I know I deserve this."

"What? What do you think you deserve?"

"To never be happy again."

"No...no...that's not true at all....no matter if it feels like truth to you right now....its not."

She broke out of his arms, but not in a harsh way, and turned around. "Sarah, huh?"

"Sarah Roberts. She's amazing....I love her."

"It might not seem like it but I do want you to have someone like Sarah....someone you can love enough to see a big, happy future with....you do deserve that, Dil."

"So do you."

Lulu looked down. She studied the ground as if the meaning to her life was resting there. Dillon stepped closer to her. "We barely got to talk. Was there someone you wanted to tell me....when you asked me to meet at the boat house...you said you needed to see me."

"Yeah, um...my Dad had a heart attack."

"I know. I had a talk with him this afternoon."

"He could have died. It happened at the Black and White Ball and we couldn't get him off the island for hours because of a storm."

"He's gonna make it. Luke's like one of those cowboys in a classic western. Way too tough to die young and without an epic fight scene as he goes out with guns blazing, not a whimper like this would be."

"That's the thing. He thinks he's young still but he's not. He's getting up there now and he won't admit it. You know him, Dil, he will never slow down. He's gonna leave one of these times on some great adventure and just drop dead somewhere...all alone...and we won't even hear about it for weeks because he was using fake ID. You know he would probably want to go out like that. Rather than stay here and be a Grandfather to his grandkids or ...crazy thought...a Dad to me."

"I won't lie to you and tell you he's gonna change. But he does love you, Lu. No matter if he knows how to show that or not."

Lulu stared into Dillon's eyes, under the full moon, and finally some lightness drifted into her tortured hazel eyes. Dillon, slowly, pulled her into a hug. He whispered "Even if you are screwed up over what happened.....you're still just perfect and my best friend."

"I love you, Dil....and I can meet Sarah."

"Okay."

_(Remember Harbor Boulevard?  
The dreaming days where the mess was made._

_Look how all the kids have grown.  
We have changed but we're still the same.  
After all that we've been through I know we're cool._

And I'll be happy for you if you can be happy for me.

_Circles and triangles_

_and now we're hanging out with your new girlfriend._

_So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool) (Gwen Stefani)_


	17. chapter 17 Wednesday November 21 2007

Lean On Me

Chapter 17

**Wednesday November 21, 2007**

"You got a name?" Johnny asked the trouble making woman who sat next to him at Jake's.

"Don't we all."

Such a typical answer for this angry girl. He had known her less than five minutes but he knew plenty about her already. Her eyes said it all to him. She was hell on earth. Anger ran through her veins instead of blood. She liked things her way and didn't like to be argued with. There was something really familiar in her...like he had grown up knowing her or something...but he hadn't.

She was hot. So damn hot. But more than that. She was wild. Pissed off and looking to burn something to the ground. Probably herself.

"Johnny," he told her with a half grin. Saying his name like a dare. An offer for her to put her cards on the table.

"Serena."

"You eighteen?"

_Don't let her be some fucking high schooler that I'm having dirty thoughts about_, he begged silently. Though who he was begging- God or the Devil- was up for debate. He wasn't sure he believed in the first one and all the last had ever done for him was steal away the people Johnny loved most from his life. Screwed him over from the time he was eight years old on.

She answered "Nineteen."

"Well at least I'm not going to prison after tonight." He reached out and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels, poured himself a shot and downed it.

"Hey, that's all mine. Get your own."

"You have a problem with sharing?"

"A big problem with it."

"What are you? An only child?"

Her eyes darkened with layers and layers of pain. He wished he could bite the words back. She ignored his question anyway and looked around the bar, saying "This place is a shit hole."

"Yeah but its the best shit hole in town."

"Now that's a sad fucking thought."

"You new around here?" he asked.

"What's your sign?"

"What? You believe in that bull?"

She smiled slightly. "No. But my Mom does. I was just using a line on you like you did on me. _You new around in town? What's your sign? Didn't we meet in another life time? Slow down, you've been running though my mind all day."_

"Cute." His lips pursed as he stared at her.

"Don't pout. Your face will freeze that way."

He chuckled. "I'm new in town. There is that a better line?"

"Sounds just as bad. _I'm new in town. Wanna give me a tour? Damn girl heaven must be missing an angel. Let me make you breakfast. Do you smell smoke? Cause something should be on fire with as hot as you are."_

"You done yet?"

She laughed and poured another drink. "Ignore me. Its been one of those lifetimes."

"You too?"

He focused on his drink again. She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. He felt her eyes on him, felt this strange pull, this lightness and heaviness at once, but didn't look at her again. Let her put in work for a few minutes. She was already tiring him out.

But in a very good way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah Roberts was not as brave as she pretended. She knew what it was like to feel crazy jealousy over a man. Though most times in her life it was some guy she wasn't dating, unless you counted Riley the only good guy she had ever known before Dillon. All her other boyfriends were losers who were not worth getting worked up over.

She would get jealous instead over guys she wanted to want her but they never did. Sometimes she wondered if she should even want to fall in love. Love had ruined her mother. Love wasn't to be trusted. Until Dillon.

Now it was all different. Sarah was different. She had been wrapped up in a warm blanket of love ever since the day he leaned over and kissed her, while they were sitting on the hood of his car watching the stars and talking about her rock star past and his movie star dreams.

Dillon made her feel safe. She could trust him to go talk to his ex-girlfriend. She knew that. Still she felt uneasy waiting in his bedroom in the mansion. She just wished he would come back already, take her in his arms, and she would know they were okay.

That Port Charles had not wrecked anything for them.

Sarah had head phones on when Dillon walked into the bedroom. She yanked them off, crawled on her knees to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How'd it go?"

He smiled down at her, kissed her quickly, and said "I missed you."

She tried not to hear anything but love in his tone but there was something else there. Something that she hadn't heard since those first few weeks on the film set. Pain. Regrets. Loss. Over Lulu.

Dillon went on "Lulu is downstairs. She wants to meet you."

"Right now?"

Sarah jumped off the bed and went over to the mirror, grabbed her brush and tried to make her long blonde hair- which had been more colors than she could count in her life but had started at brown at birth- look decent.

"You look great," Dillon said, as he walked up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. He nuzzled her neck.

Sarah told herself that his loving mood was not any reaction to Lulu. But she knew better. She knew him so well she could feel every little bit of what he felt. And she had from that first day when they were seated next to each other on the plane.

Lulu had wrecked Dillon then. And given the chance, Sarah believed, she would wreck him again. But she would have to plow over Sarah first to get that chance. And Sarah was not about to go down without one hell of a fight.

She had put Dillon back together again after last summer when Lulu made him a mess. She would do it another time if Lulu screwed with his head during this trip. Soon Sarah and Dillon would be back in Los Angeles, far from Lulu Spencer, and whatever ways she made him ache would start to fade with Sarah's love pouring over those open wounds of his.

That is , at least, what she planned to have happen. But plans were known to be the way people humored God. Thinking they could plan anything at all in His world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena had never been in love. Never even been in something she could pretend was love. She'd had some school girl crushes, one on a really sweet boy she still sometimes thought about, but before she really even started dating Scott had decided he was sick of being a poor public servant. He robbed the Haunted Star on opening night in December of 2003 and just a few months later he knocked out Skye so he could steal some treasure from her. Then he grabbed Serena and asked her to flee town with him.

Asked.

There was times she hated him for making it her decision when he knew what her answer would be before he even finished the question. She had been her Daddy's girl from birth.

No matter how much that messed her up.

Moving around didn't do much to help her dating life. She'd find someone she liked....sleep with him way too soon because she wanted to feel something, anything that might be real and palpable beneath her fingertips....and then they would move on again. Finally Scott wanted to come back to Port Charles to check on Laura but instead of just saying that, and bringing Serena home, facing Lucy and the fact that he had been gone for three years with their oldest daughter while only talking to their youngest on the phone once a week, Scott had taken the easier way out. He told Serena he wanted a better life for her. That meant a school in Paris where he would visit her often but she could finally have roots.

She thought they could never go back home or else he would be arrested. Turns out that wasn't true at all. Scott came home without her. He let her think he was still on the run. She only found out different when Christina was on the playground and heard from Michael Corinthos that his bodyguard had almost been killed for screwing up- a Logan Hayes.

Michael said he was still alive cause his Uncle Jason didn't want to kill the special prosecutor's son. That was all that saved Logan.

He was Scott's son.

Christina's world crumbled and she fled to the bathroom to call Serena. How could they have a brother and how could Scott be in Port Charles and she had no clue?

Serena got on the first plane home.

At school Serena had fallen into the beds of one too many losers in the last six months....three guys she wanted to forget forever now...but nothing lasted between a few weeks each time. Nothing felt real. She kept grasping for that elusive thing people talked about...love. She wanted it to claw at her gut...a love so deep it hurt...instead of the anger that clawed at her now.

And she would do anything to get some love in her life. Fall into bed with any man who had broken eyes. Any man who might be the man who would finally bring her to life in a way that made the madness that her world had always been, the struggle she lived since being born, worth it.

"So, Johnny.....right?" She drug out his name, as if she had forgotten it, but she hadn't. It was burned into her now. Johnny.

"Right." He poured another shot for himself and filled her larger glass too with another splash of alcohol.

"So ask me about myself already, why don't you." Not a question. A demand.

"I don't do well with orders."

Her hand moved to his upper thigh and she leaned close. "Oh yeah? What do you do well with?"

He chuckled and gently eased her hand off him. "You better watch yourself. You never know what kind of crazy person you might meet in a bar. I don't want to hear about you getting tangled up with the wrong man one of these nights when your out telling Coleman to serve you and you....mean...now."

Her voice was a low sexy come on when she told him "There's one way to stop that from happening."

"You making me some kind of offer?"

"Do I look like that kind of woman to you?"

"You look like a girl that's out to get herself in way too deep way too fast."

"I like deep."

Johnny leaned over to Serena and whispered into her ear, as she sucked in the musky scent of his cologne and felt her skin explode in tingles when he brushed her hair away from her ear, "Now who's got the lines?"

His voice sent shocks down her spine. Damn. She had picked the right stool in the right bar tonight.

_Johnny_, Serena rolled the name around in her head, _I like it._

(_Yeah, history in the making ._

_Part two._

_It's so crazy right now._

_I look_

_and stare so deep in your eyes._

_I touch on you more and more every time._

_When you leave _

_I'm begging you not to go. _

_Call your name two or three times in a row._

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_

_how I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame._

_Cause I know I don't understand_

_just how your love doing no one else can._

_Got me looking so crazy right now._

_Your love's got me looking so crazy right now (in love)._

_Got me looking so crazy right now._

_Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)._

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now._

_Your kiss _

_got me hoping you'll save me right now. _

_Looking so crazy in love's._

_Got me looking._

_Got me looking so crazy in love!!! ) (Beyonce)_


	18. chapter 18 Wednesday November 21, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 18**

**Wednesday November 21, 2007**

_She's pretty._

That was Sarah Roberts first thought when she walked into the Quartermaine living room and saw Lulu Spencer for the first time in person.

Luckily Lulu was not gorgeous. She wasn't about to go walk any runway in Paris as a model.

Cause that would have sucked hardcore for Sarah.

It was bad enough to wrestle with Lulu's ghost everyday of her life, she would be damned if she also had to deal with some kind of six foot tall, lanky legged, boob jobbed up, piece of Playboy fantasy perfection too. If Lulu had looked like that- like someone that Sarah could never compete with- then Sarah would have grabbed Dillon's hand and drug him out to the limo outside, saying "Los Angeles now or I'm so done."

But Lulu was just a normal, pretty girl. She was not someone that had the power to steal away all of Sarah's dreams....only Dillon could do that and Sarah believed with all she had that he didn't want to do let the future they could have together be just another dream sacrificed at the alter of his feelings for Lulu Spencer.

He wanted their life together. Their dreams. He wanted to get a cat to live with them in their little beach bungalow when they went back home. Didn't that just say it all?

Sarah never had any pets since she was a real little girl because she moved around too much, or she had to be ready to move around at the drop of a hat. Getting a cat meant someone would have to be around to take care of it If she went off with one of the band's she managed then Dillon would stay home and keep the house going and the cat fed. If he went to do a movie, she'd hold down the fort till he got back.

A family. A home. That's what they were making.

Lulu better come with a lot more than average if she was thinking of stealing Dillon back.

Lulu said, with a little insecure shrug, "Hi."

"Hi."

"So how did you two meet?"

Dillon was fidgeting next to Sarah. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said to Lulu "We met the day I was flying to the movie set. Listen to this crazy story. So I was supposed to be in first class right but I got bumped and the only seat available was next to this really, and I mean really, Lu, ignoramus fat man who just had to sit on the aisle...so I would have been squished between him and the window for something like six hours...and that's when Sarah.." he looked down at her. "Remember?"

She said, her eyes all soft with memories, "That's when I talked this little old lady into switching with Dillon by saying that we knew each other from high school."

Dillon said "She told them that she had a crush on me since seventh grade but never said a word and made it seem all like if they didn't switch then they would ruin the best little love story Hollywood never heard about. And they fell for it! Don't feel bad though cause that lady was like 90 pounds. She could sit next to him and breath...not me, though. So, Sarah, saved me, Lu."

Lulu said "That's great. Great story. Thank you, Sarah."

Sarah looked at her. With just a slight edge in her voice she said "You don't have to thank me....it couldn't have turned out better if I planned it this way."

XXXXXXXXX

Serena was not above sleeping with someone on the same day she met him. She had only done that once before but since that day she hadn't grown any more stable and less reckless.. She'd been with five guys in two years-mostly very short flings that they ended- and she regretted every single one.

Not that her regret made her change.

She was way too young, sad, pissed and lonely to change a thing yet. Especially when she didn't know how else to be. She'd never seen a stable relationship in her life as far as Scotty or Lucy were concerned. She only knew madness and everything good ending in a flash.

So she kept reaching and reaching for anyone and anything that might make prove her wrong. Love was real. Life was not just pain. To this point she hadn't found it yet.

Sitting there on a bar stool with Johnny leaned closed to her, whispering in her ear, "Who's got lines now?" all she knew was he made her heart beat fast. There was something in his eyes that drug her under, inside herself, and for the first time she didn't hate the mess she was drowning in there.

Cause they were mixed together. Drowning together.

A ten minute conversation and she felt like she wanted to grab him, brand him with her, claim him as hers. See if they would last five minutes or five years. See if they would end in some wild explosion of pain, some whimper of nothingness when he stopped returning her calls or if they would just ride it out from now on.

Riding this vibe that flowed between them for as far as she could see into the future.

Serena, for all her anger, was a dreamer at heart. That made her feel like a stupid girl so she acted like she wasn't naive or full of dreams or desperate to be loved. She acted like she did not regret that boy she lost in high school and the girl she would have been if she stayed in Port Charles and became his girl, instead of this lonely at her core woman she was now.

She was not that sweet girl that she might have been though. And it was this messier version of herself that met Johnny tonight.

With his mouth still by her ear, she moved her head slightly so that their lips almost touched. "Good lines. Is that what gets you going?"

His mouth curved into another little grin. She liked how his smiles tugged at the corner of his mouth, like he was fighting them off but losing the battle. She didn't want to know if he had a girlfriend or wife. For this second he was making her forget her problems with her father, the fact she had to go chase down her brother tomorrow and that she had a brokenhearted eleven year old sister at home who didn't get why the Baldwins were so screwed up.

If Johnny belonged to someone else every other night of his life tonight he belonged to Serena. She would keep him here for as long as she could. Playing the game. Flying. Crashing. Feeling alive. Pushing out numbness for as long as possible.

"Blondes with smart mouths get me going."

Now it was her turn to smile. "Then aren't you the lucky boy right now?"

His phone buzzed and he moved away from her, dragging it out of his pocket. He read the screen then set the phone on the bar as he stood up. He grabbed his coat. As she caught sight of his back, when his shirt raised up, she noticed a gun in his waistband.

Serena glared at him. She was practically dripping for him and this asshole was walking out on her? What the fuck? "You got to be joking. You're taking off?"

"I've got a business thing." His eyes still held hers. Sparking with intrigue that pushed down most of the annoyance she felt for him in that second.

She grabbed his phone and read the message. "Your boat blew up?"

"It happens."

"To who? Terrorists?"

"Zaccharas." He grabbed his phone away from her and then leaned close to her. "Don't go getting in trouble after I leave."

"Dare me not to and I guarantee I will."

He shook his head at her logic. "Want a ride home?"

"Go see about your boat. I don't need a sitter."

"Later?"

She poured herself a drink with one hand and waved him off with the other. "Catch me in a good mood and we'll see."

Johnny threw her a smirk and left. Serena waited till she was sure he was just about out the door to look over her shoulder. He glanced back at her. Their eyes held.

Small smiles curved over both their lips and they broke eye contact. He walked out the door and she reached into her purse, pulled out a pen, and wrote on a bar napkin "Put it on Johnny's tab," then Serena got up and left, bottle of Jack Daniels in hand.

She left the bar thinking that she might not ever see him again, but if she did it would feel just as all consuming and she wasn't scared of that at all. She didn't know much about him...if anything...but that he had those dark, intense, haunted eyes. And he had a job that caused his boat to be blown up. And that if she had to pick one word to describe Johnny Zacchara it would be an easy choice which one to use.

Badass.

(_No one on the corner have swagger like us,swagger like us, _

_swagger, swagger like us._

_No one on the corner have swagger like us,swagger like us, _

_swagger, swagger like us._

_No one on the corner have swagger like us,swagger like us, _

_swagger, swagger like us._

_No one on the corner have swagger like us,swagger like us, _

_swagger, swagger like us.) ( T. I. )_

_Note- Spixie starts in the next chapter for anyone who is interested. Glo returns in chapter 21._


	19. chapter 19 Thusday November 22 2007

**Note- Day Two begins.**

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 19**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

"Greetings on this day of celebration for our forefathers foresight to befriend the native dwellers," Spinelli said to Max on Thanksgiving morning as Spinelli stood in the hallway outside of the Giambetti apartment.

Spinelli lived several floors higher than the brothers in Harborview Towers. He often stopped by to play video games. But today he was there on work related matter.

Max waved him inside. "I'm pretty sure you just said Happy Thanksgiving, right?"

"You are becoming fluent in Jackalese. Impressive."

Max shook his head. He was too tired to deal with someone so happy. Spinelli was Milo's friend so Max yelled out his brother's name at the top of his lungs. The way he said it meant: _Get your ass in here now._

Milo was currently getting dressed in his room though and called back "Give me a minute, would ya?"

Max sighed and motioned at the couch. "The nudnik's trying to dress up today so it could be a while."

Spinelli had too much energy to sit down so he just stood there fidgeting. "I do not mind in the slightest. I just wanted to rely a message from my master. Since Milo is working at Mr. Sir's residence this evening Jason wants him to report in every fifteen minutes. It seems he is greatly concerned for Mr. Sir on this holiday after the tragic loss of his Fashionista at The Black and White Ball."

"Sonny has been in a bad place, I agree. But he'll pull through. Mr. C always does."

"If I may inquire, what brings on Milo's desire to clothe himself in even fancier attire today? A family gathering for the holiday? And how, if you do not object to my asking, does one who wears a suit each day dress up more?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well it is admirable that he would go to such lengths for a family dinner."

Max chuckled. "Yeah, right. Its got nothing to do with going to his mom's for dinner. This is all about some chick, like always. That guy, I swear, if he didn't have bad ideas, I don't know that he would have any at all. That love sick brother of mine. He needs to get mixed up with her again like he needs another hole in his head."

"Who is the vixen in question?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie had been waiting for her moment to shock the hell out of Spinelli.

She was in Max and Milo's kitchen, wearing a white t-shirt that hung to her knees that Milo had given her to sleep in. She was drinking coffee and ignoring the messages coming through on her cell from Georgie, Mac, Lucas and Robin about where she was. Apparently Georgie got a hold of Cooper and so they knew she wasn't there and they were starting to get worried. She would call home soon. When she was ready to do it without crying if anyone said Cooper's name.

For now she wanted to shake off her thoughts about last night and have a little bit of harmless fun.

Hearing Spinelli ask who Milo was dressing to impress, and knowing the answer was Lulu, she decided this was the moment to let him know she was in the apartment. Lately she really enjoyed messing with him.

In the last few weeks flirting wildly with Spinelli, and seeing his mouth drop and his face redden, then hearing him tell her she was just no good, had been the only part of her life that didn't completely suck. Getting him hot and bothered really took her mind off her own problems....and the powerful feeling it gave her to know she could make him drool over her was quite a freaking turn on too.

She walked to the doorway of the kitchen and leaned against it, right in the sight line of Spinelli if he turned around, then said "Vixen, huh? I think I like it. Call me it again so I can make sure."

He spun around, arms going every which way, and his eyes met hers. First there was utter shock, then he took in her scantily clad body and lust shot into his gaze. Finally, like always, his eyes went narrow and filled with what he liked to play off as contempt but she knew better.

Spinelli couldn't really hate her when he wanted to screw her so desperately he could taste it.

"Bad Blonde One," his voice was cold. Like he had her number.

And she would agree, he did. So the hell what? It was no secret she was far from an angel. Lulu was the girl who liked to pretend she was angelic. Maxie relished playing the bound for hell on a fast train role instead.

She might hate her life, hate that Coop gave up on her, hate the lonely years that stretched before her now because she had given away her last bit of faith to him and it had not been enough to make a difference. That proved no matter what she did it would never work with anyone else either, she knew that now.

Even if she hated herself...was torn up over Coop....and barely holding it all together, needing a near stranger to wrap his arms around her last night so she wouldn't feel so abandoned and alone....even with that being her life she still loved to play games when the right situation came along.

Spinelli with his innocence and his loyalty to everyone that was unworthy of it- Lulu, Jason, Sonny- was a perfect playmate for her. He thought she was a bitch. She took it as a compliment. At least she was strong and sexy in his eyes.

Their flirting wouldn't go anywhere. Not with him being all into Lulu and her being all into meaningless sex with men who wouldn't want more than that. But it was still a fun way to pass the time.

If everything in life was different maybe she would even be his girl...but she'd so settle for making him scream her name till his throat was raw. Life was about compromising, she knew that now.

Spinelli went on "Perhaps I should take my leave. I didn't realize that you're entertaining." Each word was filled with disgust.

It said: _So you do use up men and toss them away, just like I heard. I was so right about who you are. Don't even so much as smile at me ever again._

She smiled at him. "Don't let me run you off. I'm thinking of making pancakes for Milo. I'm sure he's starving after the night we shared. You hungry too?"

The way she said hungry was a total invitation for him to rip her clothes off. Spinelli only glared at her.

The sexual tension bounced off the walls. Their eyes locked on each other and had a conversation all of their own.

Max through up his hands in exasperation. "What has this apartment turned into? That's what I want to know. MILO!"

He headed for his brother's room and walked right in without knocking, then slammed the door. Maxie could hear them talking loudly. She walked into the living room. Spinelli stumbled back toward the door, looking at her like she was a snake about to attack him. But he didn't look scared. More angry and determined to avoid her bite.

She got really close to him. "So, you're playing errand boy for Jason today?"Maxie fingered the buttons on his shirt. "With all your skills I would think he would give those kind of crap jobs to someone else."

"I must ask you to step away. Your behavior is inappropriate-"

"Oh, a big word."

"Not really." He eased back a little more. Gave her an even harder look that made her smile even bigger.

"Do you feel like a big man when you use big words?"

"Milo is a friend of The Jackal and I would never want to insult his choice of paramour but he should be warned that you and loyalty go together like scorpions and frogs."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Its not in your nature to do anything but betray."

She didn't let it show how much his words stung her. Instead she leaned closer to him "What would you know about my nature....when you are so busy always checking out my ass?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you have any clue how hard you are to track down?" Brooklyn asked Georgie as she walked up to her at the food drive. Holding up a latte she said "I brought caffeine."

Looking up from where she had been typing a text message, Georgie smiled widely. "Hi! You said you couldn't make it home. What happened?"

"I was trying to surprise you. For as well as that worked. I've been all over half this town looking for you today and yesterday. You dad told me to try here. I should have just called and blown my own surprise."

Georgie took the cup Brooke offered, gave her a one armed hug since they were both holding drinks, and said "I'm glad you didn't. At least seeing you right now is one positive thing to happen this morning."

"What's going on?"

"How did my Dad seem when you saw him?"

"Kinda distracted, I guess. The mob still driving him crazy?"

"Always. But this morning its also my sister. Maxie didn't come home last night so Mac asked one of his patrol officers to check Kelly's parking, like he always does when Maxie stays out all night and can't be bothered to let anyone know she's okay. So the officer told him that yes her car was there. I heard this from him right before I left so I assumed her car at the diner meant she spent the night with Cooper and they made up. She wouldn't answer her phone so I called him to let him know he was more than welcome to come to dinner tonight with Maxie and he said he hadn't seen her since yesterday. I probably shouldn't have told my Dad but I kinda freaked. After what happened at The Ball, its hard not to think some creep is waiting behind every bush to jump out and attack one of us, but now that I think about it of course she's not in trouble. She's just in someone else's bed because her and Coop had a fight again."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I just wish she would text back."

"Here, give me that," Brooklyn reached for the phone. She sent Maxie a message: U have 5 min B4 Mac puts out APB on U.

Brooklyn passed the phone back to Georgie. "That will get her attention."

XXXXXXXXX

Maxie was crowding into Spinelli's space so much that, to avoid touching her, he had backed against the door of the apartment.

"Get back, Bad Blonde One! I insist you cease your temptress ways on I, The Jackal, because you do not appeal to me in the slightest."

"Lair, liar, pants on fire." Her eyes pulled away from taunting him and drifted down to his lips. She bit her bottom lip and sighed.

Spinelli swallowed hard and told himself this was all a game to her. One he didn't want any part of. Most times when she acted like this he knew it was all about messing with his mind, and distracting herself from her problems, even about hurting Lulu. But then Maxie would get really, really close and the look in her eye would change just a little.

To something feral.

Like she actually did want him in her bed....and this flirtation had her as trapped as he felt he was. Against her will, even if she had started it first, like he was against his will in getting hot and hard over her.

And then there was Milo, who she spent last night quite obviously having sex with and now was hitting on another man in his home. Spinelli swallowed hard and knew he had to fight back against her seductive charms, such as they were.

No matter how damn sexy she made him feel when she actually got a look on her face that said she wanted to kiss him just for the steamy thrill of it. But he never would do that. Never.

Maxie was still The Bad Blonde One and getting badder every day. He would not allow her to eat him alive like she had done the men before him. He knew she was nothing but trouble in a hot little body.

(_And when she walks,_

_she walks with passion._

_When she talks_

_she talks like she can handle it._

_When she asks for something_

_she means it-_

_even if you ain't never ever seen it!_

_Everybody_

_get your necks to crack around._

_All you crazy people_

_jump around._

_You doing things to keep her by your side_

_cause she says she love you, love you long time._

_Man-eater_

_make you work hard._

_Make you spend hard._

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a man-eater_

_make you buy cars_

_make you cut cards_

_make you fall real hard in love._

_She's a man-eater_

_make you buy cars_

_make you cut cards_

_wish you never ever met her at all.) _

(Nelly Futado)


	20. chapter 20 Thursday November 22 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 20**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

Maxie had Spinelli pressed against the door of Milo's apartment. Nearly trapped in her web, but he wasn't planning to allow himself to be easy prey for her.

"Get back, Bad Blonde One! I insist you cease your temptress ways because you do not appeal to me in the slightest."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Her hand slid over the door that was right behind him, curving the outline of his body without touching him at all. But making him feel like she had.

He hated how she messed with him.

Spinelli told her "I have no reason to lie. You may be physically attractive in some way but emotionally you lack all the qualities of a good mate. In fact, I've seen nicer woman than you in prison movies."

Maxie's face twisted into a frustrated pout, instead of the sexy little teasing smile she wore a moment before. Spinelli nearly groaned beneath his breath in sexual frustration. The pout made its way into all his fantasies about this woman. All the fantasies he didn't want to be having.

Yes, she was very attractive. In a scientific way. She was proportional and had nice teeth, eyes and hair. If he did not dislike her inner bitchiness so much he might even call her beautiful...clinically. Not emotionally.

Emotionally Maxie Jones was butt ugly- and Spinelli wanted nothing to do with her and her cruel ways.

He was about to try and slid away from her, along the wall, and call out to Milo when a song burst into the air:

When the sunshine,

we shine together.

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be your friend.

Took and oath

I'll stick it out to the end.( Rhianna_)_

Maxie sighed and jerked away from Spinelli. "That's Georgie. She won't stop blowing up my phone."

With that she flounced back into the kitchen as Spinelli watched the back of her bare legs disappear from sight. Not a second later Milo came walking into the living room with Max.

Max said "Walking out on this conversation only shows you know I'm right!"

"Shut up, will you? Maxie will hear you," Milo said.

"Good. Let her. Maybe she can talk some sense into your thick skull about what a dumb idea what you're doing is. You'll never get over her if you two start sniffing around each other again."

Through gritted teeth Milo hissed "I'm not trying to date her, okay? HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU WANT TO HEAR IT?"

"Uh," Spinelli said "greetings, Protector of the Night. Perhaps this is bad time?"

Max said to Milo "You changed three times. You would have changed again if I didn't stop you. She's so not worth this."

Hearing Max say that about who Spinelli assumed was Maxie did two strange things to Spinelli. It got him pissed on Maxie's behalf and made him want to stick up for her.

"If I may interject," he said before he really thought about why he would give a damn what was said about Maxie. She was broken, yes. But it was no excuse for her behavior. Yet he didn't want anyone but him calling her on it. "Sometimes it may seem a person is without merit when what is truly going on is that they are just using their acerbic tongue to hide their most tender heart."

_Where did that come from_? he wondered. _Maxie Jones with a tender heart? Not likely_.

Neither Milo or Max seemed to not hear what Spinelli said as they glared at each other. Max wore a smug and superior look. Milo shoved his brother's shoulder. "Lay off her."

"If you admit you want her to lay under you then I just might. Cause admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery. And you got to get over that...well I'll just say it....ho."

Spinelli's mouth dropped. His eyes darted toward the kitchen, thinking Maxie had heard every word, as his feet rushed toward Max. A hulking man compared to him but one that was about to get a Jackal size ass whipping.

XXXXXXXX

Serena Baldwin was not one to give up easily.

She bordered on obsessive when something mattered to her. She had come home just to meet her brother, today not six months from now when school was done for the semester. Nothing in Paris mattered if her family was imploding here.

Logan was not the only man on her mind that day though. After meeting a gorgeous hottie in Jake's bar the night before Serena had went home, fired up her lap top using the wi fi signal at her mother's lighthouse and googled: Johnny Zacchara.

She knew from meeting him he was into something shady. Between his tortured eyes, his take charge attitude with Coleman-flaunting his power like it was second nature to him-, the fact he carried a gun and that his boat blew up in the Harbor last night, it all added up to spell one thing: Johnny boy was a criminal.

With the news playing a repeat of the eleven o'clock broadcast Serena had just pulled up a newspaper article about Anthony Zacchara going on a rampage at The Black and White Ball, when the reporter on TV did a piece about the breaking story of the Zacchara shipping vessel exploding.

The newscaster said "Reputed mobster John Zacchara is now thought to be running the family's business and alleged organized crime interests in neighboring Crimson Point while head of the family, his father Anthony Zacchara, is a patient at Ferncliff Institution for the Criminally Insane. Tonight's explosion is just the latest in a recent string of, what police insiders declare, is violence sparked by tension over control of the docks between the Zacchara family and the longtime alleged local organized crime syndicate of Corinthos- Morgan."

Serena saw a mug shot of Johnny and an older man flash on screen. She sat there, having her answer about just what kind of bad boy Johnny was, and knowing that she should forget about him. If she was smart.

Too bad she was a woman ruled by her hunger more than her head though.

A different kind of hunger, this time for a close knit family after years of separation and pain, led her to also google her brother, Logan. She found articles about him and a Cooper Barrett being involved in a shoot out at Kelly's diner where they were hailed as heroes. It mentioned they were close friends and had done a stint in the army together.

_Barrett, _she had thought, _Barrett....that's the cop that arrested that punk who thought he was gonna take my purse on the docks yesterday_.

That morning she had planned to hunt down Logan first thing so she could get him to agree to come to Thanksgiving dinner but she decided to head to the police station first instead. To file her report about getting mugged- and see if she could talk to Officer Cooper Barret again.

Cooper....he might be just what she needed to make things all fall into place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper bit back a unhappy groan at the sight of Serena strutting into the station. She walked with this hard stride, like she was about to take over the world, and like she could take on any man who she wanted.

Like any man would be lucky to get in her bed.

He didn't have to be convinced. She was hot as hell. But he would never find out just how smoking this young college co-ed was in bed because she was off limits. And that was okay. He respected the fact that Logan's little sister was someone who he needed to look out for- no matter if he was pissed as hell at Logan still- and that she was not someone to have wild sexual fantasies about.

He just had to tell his dick that and he would be fine. It would take a little convincing. It wasn't like he didn't know how to resist temptation though.

Serena was like a little sister to him....or she would be....one day. He needed that day to start today, for his own piece of mind. It made him feel like a perv to imagine her naked. Shaking every last thought like that out of his head, Cooper crossed the squad room and met her halfway. "Hello again, Miss Baldwin."

She smiled at him and he told himself that he was man enough to overlook how cute she was and put her firmly in the extended family category of his brain. Because it was quite possible Logan would need Cooper's help if he was every going to bond with Serena and the rest of the Baldwin's.

And that is what mattered. That was what was real and important. He knew that deep down in his heart, where it counted. He only had to convince his hormones of those same facts. He would do it. Starting right this second.

He knew he needed to stand by Serena and Logan...get them through this mess Scott created. Because no matter how absolutely ticked off he was at Logan, nothing changed the fact that he would forever consider the man his brother....and his blood was Cooper's blood.

Family to the end.

(_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own._

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, _

_into your darkest hour._

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_) ( The Pretenders)


	21. chapter 21 Thursday November 22 2007

**Lean on Me **

**Chapter 21**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

Milo shoved his brother's shoulder. "Lay off her."

"If you admit you want her to lay under you then I just might. Cause admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery. And you got to get over that...well I'll just say it....ho."

Spinelli's mouth dropped.

Damien Spinelli knew Maxie Jones was a mean girl, worse than any in a Hollywood movie. And he so did not ever plan to kiss her. Not even once. But that was not all she was. Even he could tell that a lot of her was just raw pain...caused by loss she couldn't bear....so when Max called her a ho Spinelli thought that was way out of line.

He might not like Maxie but she didn't deserved to be talked about that disgustedly when she was one room away and could overhear.

Milo hauled back to punch Max but Spinelli body slammed him first and then bounced off him. Milo and Max looked at Spinelli with _What the fuck was that_? faces.

Spinelli said "It is the highest form of rudeness to speak that way about a woman!"

Max shook his head wearily at Spinelli, giving him a look that said he was as clueless as Milo.

Then Maxie walked through the room like nothing was going on, as Spinelli lay on the ground, "I'm taking a shower, boys." She stopped and looked down at Spinelli.

He looked up and saw right up her white t-shirt, glimpsing way too much thigh to not provoke another fantasy. He averted his eyes.

She held out her hand to him. He got up without touching her.

"Okay," Milo said. "Towels are in the cabinet. Uh....feel free to use...however many you need...want."

Max said to her "Maxie, you can solve this whole thing if you just tell my knucklehead brother what the real deal is. Maybe he will listen to you cause he sure as hell is deaf when I talk."

"Just shut up!" Milo told Max.

Max said "I don't want to see you hurt again."

The men started shoving each other shoulders and then Max put Milo in a head lock.

Maxie said to Max "Hey, you big lug, get off him! Leave him alone. And put your nose back in your own business. If you haven't noticed Milo is a grown ass man and don't need a second mother in you."

Max let his brother go. Milo's face was red. Max threw up his hands and walked away.

Maxie walked over and fixed Milo's tie. "Thank you for last night. You're the best."

"Sure....no problem. You...okay now?"

She shrugged. "I hope there's still hot water left." Maxie looked over her shoulder at Spinelli. "Don't you just love long hot soapy showers to start your day?"

He gulped and glared at her.

With a giggle Maxie went to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena flashed Cooper that killer smile of hers as she stood in front of him at the police station. "Officer. I'm here to make my report. I hope its okay I waited a day. That don't mess up your case, does it?"

"I already filed the initial report from my first hand observations. Here. Have a seat right over here and I'll take down your information."

Serena sat down, crossing her legs and showing off just the slightest hint of thigh. Cooper looked at his computer and not at her legs. Though they were great legs- from the brief look he got before yanking his eyes away.

He wasn't falling for her....not by a freaking long shot. That is what he told himself at least. He was just a red blooded male who appreciated a fine looking woman.

Back when Cooper was dating Maxie, he never saw any other woman. Never imagined them naked or in his bed.

Now that he was sure that him and Maxie were done it was as if the world was filled with pretty girls that filled his head with hot thoughts. Probably because he was severely sexually frustrated these days. And he couldn't fantasize about Maxie without his chest hurting so bad he could barely breath. Thinking of all they would never share again was just a way to keep his heart aching over her.

So Coop pushed Maxie from his mind and all these other chicks- Serena, Leyla, Sam- all made their way in at different times over the last few weeks. He just wanted to not think about sex right now.

But who was he kidding? He was a guy. He always thought about sex. Serena was the one woman though that he refused to think about that way again though. Ever again.

She asked him "What do you think about this outfit?"

"Hmmm?" His eyes glanced over and looked at her sedate burgundy dress. Compared to the funky way she was dressed yesterday on the docks she looked very lady like. But he didn't know where this question was coming from.

__

Dear God, do not let her hit on me. Come on now! I'm a guy. Not a saint. Go easy on me,

he silently prayed.

Serena said "I couldn't figure out what you wear to meet your long lost brother. Do I look okay to you?"

Oh. That was what this was about Logan. Relief stole though Cooper. Talking about Logan he could handle. "You look very nice."

"Come on, Officer Barrett, lets get real, okay?"

He stopped typing and concentrated at her. "Okay. Shoot."

"You knew yesterday I'm your friend's sister, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I realized it when you said your name. That wasn't the right time to bring it up. But, now that you've mentioned it, after we get done with this paperwork why don't I get us both a cup of some of the worst coffee in town from the pot in our break room and we can talk about Logan. What do you say?"

"Sounds good. I could use the insider scoop on him. How close are you two? You were in the service together, right? I figure that made you two pretty tight, huh?"

"Yeah. You're right. It is the kind of experience that bonds people for life. We're as close as family now."

"Good. It's good to hear that Logan had someone in his corner over there. I can't believe that I had a brother who could have died in the war and I would have never met him. It freaks me out to think about it, you know?"

"Yeah, I can imagine that it would." He nodded, thinking about the father he had never met. "So you haven't ran into Logan yet?"

"I plan to go see him as soon as I get done here. That's why I need you to tell me what to expect. What kind of man is my brother?"

"A good man underneath the jerk that he shows the world."

Serena laughed. "You sure you're talking about Logan and not my Dad?"

XXXXXXXXX

For the first time in years, probably the first time since he was a little kid, Logan Hayes woke up with a smile on his face as he remembered the night before....baking pies with his brown eyes.

Even back when Logan had Lulu in his bed he did not wake up feeling as good as he did on this Thanksgiving morning. There was always this strange tension between him and Lulu- a straining to believe they were a fairytale and not an ugly mistake. They both tried too hard to make something that didn't fit into something beautiful and life changing.

Yet Lulu had changed his life. Just not in the way he had wanted.

She made him confront Scott, she made him hate Johnny, she made him doubt his own sanity, and she made him rage with anger at her and himself for the joke they played on each other. It was almost too damn easy for Lulu to make Logan feel guilty, shamed and worthless. Even before he cheated on her.

Georgie, on the other hand, was a different story. Even when she yelled her loudest at him- and even when she use to make him feel misunderstood, desperate and lonely- beneath all that was still a sort of sweet hope lingering in her eyes. A hope that inspired him to keep trying with her. For as long as he had known her she would try to explain himself to her so she didn't think he was such a loser. What she thought mattered to him for reasons he couldn't even understand.

Georgie made Logan want to not be the angry man she was ticked off at....but be the man he felt he really was in his heart. A man who she could look at and see something worthwhile in.

In the briefest of flashes Logan did catch her looking at him like he was worth a damn. Worth the trouble and time and effort. Those here one minute, swept away the next, moments of connection between them were all the hope he needed to believe he wouldn't be forever alone just because Lulu and him were through.

He could easily screw his way through every bar in this town. It was not that he was afraid of not having sex partners to warm his bed for the rest of his life. That was no problem for him to find.

But a girl like Georgie Jones? Now she was rare.

Logan sat up in bed, shirtless and dressed in boxers, yawned, then reached for his phone on the night stand. He checked it for messages but there were none. Remembering how Georgie said she was getting up at five am to go back to the food bank he decided to call her and see how that was going.

A minute later her sweet voice was in his ear "Hey," she said and he could tell she was smiling.

Could it be just because she looked at the screen of her phone and saw that it was him calling?

"Hey, girl. How's it going this morning?" He laid back in bed, with one arm crossed under his head.

Even though this was the first time Logan ever called Georgie to chat, it felt like the most natural thing in the world to him. Spending time together cooking and arguing and negotiating in her kitchen the night before had made their bond seem stronger to him. Like they now were more than just two people circling each other warily. Maybe she would even consider him her newest friend. They had shook on being that, after all.

Logan might come off as tough as nails, and mean as sin, but underneath he was all broken pieces that needed careful piecing back together.

And when anyone acted as if he was worth their time and effort, even after he had screwed up so many times, it made him think that...yeah...maybe he wasn't worthless after all. That's why he needed people like Cooper and Georgie in his life.

Georgie answered "Well Maxie was freaking me out for a while earlier, pulling a disappearing act and making my Dad get worried, but now she checked in and I'm almost done volunteering here and things are starting to get less stressful all around. Brooke...my friend from high school...is even back in town for the weekend. So I'm good now. How about you?"

"Pretty good. My lazy ass is still in bed," he chuckled.

"Oh."

He wondered if she was imagining him naked. Did she have a light blush on her cheeks over him? Wouldn't that be the cutest thing ever?

He sure thought so.

Logan didn't know if it was true but he let himself believe it was. Because it felt good to think Georgie might have even the slightest interest in him. It was something he suspected for a few weeks but he kept telling himself he was crazy.

A woman like her wouldn't want him. That's what he tried to make himself believe. But what if, deep down, that is just what she wanted? What if perfect, gorgeous, sweet, with standards as high as the day is long, Georgie Jones actually had a little crush on Logan?

Maybe it was too much to hope for but he was hoping. Even though he told himself love was for the birds after what had went down with Lulu. He was still hoping that one day...maybe a good while from now, but one day...Georgie would look at him and see not just a screw up but a man she could have something with.

Logan didn't know what that something might be. A friendship. A fling (but how could a man have a fling with her? No man worth his salt would let her go, Logan was sure, once he had her). Or maybe something deeper. Maybe all he needed to finally feel like his life made some sort of sense, for the first time ever.

What he wanted most, no matter what, was to keep waking up smiling as he thought of her.

He wanted to move really slow. Give her time. But he also ached to see her right this second, to know if she wanted him, to kiss her. To start everything this morning....not months from now.

What could he say? He was an impatient man by nature.

"Georgie," he breathed out her name in a low rumble.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Happy Thanksgiving, brown eyes."

(So breathe in so deep.  
Breathe me in.  
I'm yours to keep.

And hold onto your words  
cause talk is cheap-  
and remember me tonight when your asleep.

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
over again.  
Don't make me change my mind.

Or I won't live to see another day,  
I swear it's true.  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find.

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
over again.  
Don't make me change my mind.

Or I won't live to see another day,  
I swear it's true.  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find.  
You're impossible to find.) (Secondhand Seranade)

Note- More Glo in the next chapter.


	22. chapter 22 Thursday November 22 2007

**Lean On Me **

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Logan."

He lay on his bed, talking to Georgie on the phone, with a smile on his face.

She asked "What are your plans for later on?"

"Getting drunk on holidays is a long tradition in my family."

"Will you be seeing Cooper?"

"I'm not sure what is up with him. I'm going stop by Kelly's later, I guess, see if he hates me today still or what."

"Well I tried to invite him to our house but since him and Maxie are, it looks like, really over it would just be too uncomfortable so he said no. Which is good, I guess, because I don't want to blind side my sister like that. I thought...or I was hoping...they might work it out. It'd be easier for everyone that way."

"Its screwed up what went down. I'm sorry about that, brown eyes, I really am."

"You don't have to apologize to me. You owe an apology to Coop, Maxie, Lulu and Spinelli, not to mention Milo."

"Wha? What did I do to that guy?"

"He wanted to date Lulu before you came to town. When she hooked up with you instead Milo trusted you to take good care of her, so he backed off."

"It ain't my problem if Lulu didn't want that guy. That's on him."

"Its just all connected, is what I'm saying. What you do effects the rest of us, whether you own that or not."

"So I got to be perfect to be part of your little inner circle of trust? I ain't never been perfect a day in my life so if that's what being friends with you is all about you're setting yourself up to be sorely disappointed in this friendship...and me."

"I hope not."

The soft and sincere way she said those words tugged at Logan's heart. He sat back up on his bed. "You are work, I'll tell you that much."

He could hear her smile. "You've told me that before."

"Yeah, well, its just as true now. But you know what I don't mind it a bit."

"Sure. You love me telling you off."

"No. I hate that shit but I....know it comes from a good place."

"I'm glad you believe that, Logan. Go see Coop for Thanksgiving, okay? You two both shouldn't be alone. I'd feel awful if I knew you were."

"All right, girl, I'll crash Cooper's moping party of one just for you. You happy now?" he teased.

"Very much so."

"First time I ever made that happen."

"Maybe this friendship will work after all. What do you think, Logan?"

"I'm betting on it lasting and lasting, brown eyes."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli shook his head, over and over, and then ran his hands through his hair. He whispered "The Jackal is baffled."

"What's up man?"

"When did you and The Bad Blonde One begin to know each other....carnally?"

"Huh?"

"Are you taking part in lascivious relations with her?"

"La...what? Spinelli, I'm sorry but I'm tired and I'm ticked at my brother and I don't know if the florist filled my flower order. Plus I'm out of ginseng and my day never goes right when that happens so....cut to the chase, could ya? Why did you stop by?"

"Stone Cold wants to be assured you report every quarter of an hour tonight on Mr. Sir's condition and more often if things should become unstable, shall I say, in the emotional realm of things."

"Call Jason every 15 minutes? Got it." Milo walked into the kitchen. "Thanks for letting me know, man." He sighed as he pulled open the fridge.

Spinelli walked into the room.

Milo said "Do you think this color blue looks good on me? Does it....bring out my eyes?"

"The Jackal could not say. Maybe you should ask Maxie that question."

"Hmmm. Maybe."

"I must say I am slightly shocked to find you are entangled with her."

"Yeah, you ain't the only one. I know you don't like her but she's not as mean as she plays like she is." Milo fixed himself some cereal. Holding up the box he asked "Want some?"

"No, the Jackal thanks you anyway. So, about you and Maxie, when did this liaison start to transpire?"

"Huh? Lia-what? Hey, you called her Maxie twice. What's up with that?" Milo poured cereal into a bowl and added milk. "You sure you're not hungry, man?"

The word hungry only made Spinelli think of Maxie and her _You hungry too? _taunt to him earlier. He sat down across from Milo at the kitchen table. "The Jackal is fine.....You know it was very rude for The Protector's brother to speak ill like that. That was not the behavior of a gentleman."

"Max has always had it in for Lulu. He told me Luke would never let her date me. What does he know? Besides, I'm only sending her flowers because she needs to know someone is thinking kind thoughts about her after that prick Logan cheated on her and then blamed her for their break up."

"The Jackal does not follow this jump in conversation to The Fair Blonde One."

"Max thinks I still have it bad for Lulu but I don't. Not really. Not bad at least." Milo munched down his cereal.

"And what does Maxie feel about this?"

Milo made a sound and shrugged as he chewed.

Spinelli put his hands on the table. "Is she aware you are wooing The Fair Blonde One?"

Another sound. Another shrug. Milo swallowed and lifted the spoon to his mouth. Spinelli grabbed the spoon. Milk splashed on Milo's shirt. Milo cried "Oh, man! Look what you did. Now I got to change again. And I think this shade did bring out my eyes."

"The Jackal apologizes but I must ask you to focus momentarily. What, pray tell, is the nature of your involvement with The Bad...with Maxie?"

"Nothing. I barely know her."

Spinelli fumed. He waved the spoon around as he spoke. "And yet you bed her to satisfy your lusty desires? While being aware she is in a most fragile state after dissolving her relationship with The Clean Cut Cadet because of her dalliance with The Unworthy One? And you allow yourself to be party to her further downfall." He dropped the spoon and it clanged on the table.

Milo stood up. "What went on last night between me and Maxie is private. Besides why should you care? You can't stand her."

"That is a rather complicated question you posed with an oversimplified answer for my.." he looked over his shoulder to make sure they were alone "emotional whirlpool of emotions concerning said woman. But my inquiry to you was quite the opposite. Just nod. Did you or did you not engage in sexual relations with Maxie last night or any night since you came into this world?"

"Man, you are really getting worked up about this."

"Protector of the Night, answer the Jackal! I must insist on your honor you lie not to me!"

"Okay, whatever, no. We didn't. Now I have to go change again. Max better not get in my way or burn all my shoes like he threatened. He can't stop me, no matter what he thinks about Lulu. I could always go barefoot. That would show him."

Spinelli stared after Milo as he left the room. So they hadn't had sex but she had been here all night. Why? What brought her to Milo's door?

And why in the hell should Spinelli care? He needed to remember that when he woke up that morning he knew she was bad news for him. Nothing had changed. So what that he felt a tad protective when he thought Max was talking about her? Spinelli prided himself on being a gentleman, that was why he hated hearing any woman disparaged, and that was all, he tried to convince himself.

He would have attacked Max even if he knew the conversation was about his good friend Lulu and not his mortal (sexy) enemy Maxie. That was the truth.

But it was also true that Spinelli was having wild, handcuffs and chocolate covered skin laced fantasies not about Lulu but about Maxie. He had to stop before he actually went and did something stupid.

Like kissed her just to see if she tasted as delicious as she smelled.

(Don't touch your lips .  
Don't wear your hair like that .  
I feel your presence all around me .

Don't get too close.  
Don't move your eyes like that .  
Because they're deep enough to drown me.

It don't get hot like this in Heaven.  
You fool me with your angel face.

Your master knows

where I'm my weakest .

Mercy please, I'm on my knees.  
You're my temptation .  
Measure my faith,

the devil's awake.

He knows you're my temptation.

Don't call my name.  
Don't brush my cheek like that.  
I curse the day that I found you ) (Alice Cooper)


	23. Chapter 23 Thursday November 22 2007

**Lean on Me **

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

Standing outside the police station, Serena Baldwin wore a black wool coat over her burgundy dress. Her usual style was a little more bold but she figured that Thanksgiving with her Mom and eleven year old sister, plus meeting her brother for the first time, was not an occasion that yelled sexy.

She looked up at Cooper. "Thanks for the coffee, if you can call it that."

He chuckled. "Anytime."

"You say that like you mean it," she teased. "Don't think I won't call you if I get too many parking tickets and they boot my car. What good is knowing a cop if you can't help a girl out?"

"I bet Scott can do more for you as far as parking tickets go. He has pull. I'm just the rookie around here and half the other cops can't remember my first name most of the time. I'm just Rook. But if there is anything else I can help you with just holler."

"Don't think I won't."

"Feel free to whenever."

She gave him a small smile. After getting to know her better during their chat, Cooper now saw Serena when he looked at her. Not some sexy nameless college-coed like when he met her yesterday. She reminded him of Logan in a way even. She had this determined glint in her eye that said the world better watch out for her cause she was coming for it at full force. He wouldn't call that look confidence though, because there was something undeniably bitter in her, something unsure of herself and untrusting of the world around her.

Her attitude was just plain out defiant. She had a give-them- hell style that said she would never back down from a fight.

Cooper added, after a moment, "Good luck with Logan. He can be stubborn. If there's anyway he can chase you off, he will, just to prove you weren't going to stick around in the first place. So be ready for that."

"I didn't fly all the way from Paris to walk out of his apartment empty handed today. Besides I promised my Mom he would be at dinner later on today." Serena paused and then asked "Hey, what are your plans for Thanksgivings? When is your shift over?"

"I only came in to catch up on paperwork."

"Cool. So who are you eating with?" She motioned at his hand. "No ring so you're not married. Girlfriend?"

He winced. "Not anymore."

"Oh. That sounds like a fresh wound. Sorry. What about family in town?"

"Just your crazy brother."

"Well then you're coming to dinner with us tonight then. You have the address on your paper work. We eat at three." She made her voice snooty. "Bring a suitably tasteful Chardonnay," she dropped the accent "and my mom will love you forever. See you later, Rook."

She turned to walk away, with her blonde hair blowing in the breeze.

Cooper said "No, really, I couldn't..."

Serena looked over her shoulder. "That wasn't an invitation. It was an order." One more smile that was so stunning it should be outlawed and she walked off towards the parking lot.

Cooper pulled out his phone to call Logan and warn him his sister was on her way over.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Brooklyn was sitting on the steps of Winston Academy, with Georgie sitting next to her. "Are you going to stop by and see Dillon this weekend?"

"I would but...he brought Sarah, right?"

Brooklyn nodded.

Georgie said "Its one thing to talk to him online...to know he's engaged and happy....but to see her. I'm not sure I'm ready for that, even if I am over him."

"Are you really over him? Or is that just the party line and you don't want to hurt anybody by saying different? Cause you can tell me anything."

"I'm over him, completely. I mean, yes, a part of me will always care for Dillon but to even think about going back to him, I can't. He feels like the boy I used to love, not the one I want to love me back now."

"So its still Spinelli then?"

"It really should be. Though I hate the idea of fighting a line of blondes for him to think of me as someone to date. If he wasn't so into every blonde he meets, and I wasn't just his Faithful Friend, then he would be the perfect guy for me to fall for."

"I want to meet this Spinelli. You make him sound....cute but weird."

Georgie laughed. "He's really special. You'd like him."

"Did he show up to help with this food drive yesterday, like you asked him to?"

"Everyone showed up. Even John Zacchara."

"The hottie mob prince?"

"Yep. I didn't even know Maxie asked him to come by. He's going through so much lately...with his Dad being a killer, mentally unstable, and in an institution. If his Dad ever gets out of Ferncliff then he will probably go to prison for life for killing Kate Howard. Johnny's mom died when he was a kid so now he's basically an orphan. I felt so bad for him, having to spend this first Thanksgiving after his Dad got locked up all alone, that I invited him to dinner at my house. He seemed shocked but he said yes."

Brooklyn's face lit up. "What, girl? That hottie is coming to your house tonight and its not to see Maxie, its to see you? I wish I could ditch dinner with the fam and be there to see Maxie's face when he walks through the door. I've got to meet this guy before I go back to the city on Sunday. See if he is hotter in person than pictures."

"He's not my date, Brooke, so don't get any ideas in your head about me and him."

"Me get ideas? You should be getting a million fantasies running through your head right about now. I know I would if I was you. Hell, I am and I don't even know this guy."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah Roberts was sitting, Indian style, on the bed when there was a knock on the door.

She had on headphones and didn't hear it though. Dillon had went across town to play tennis with his friend Lucas, and Sarah decided to stay behind so she could get some work done. The band she was managing needed to pick what song would their first single off their next album, for the independent label they were signed to, and Sarah was stuck between recommending to them a bluesy ballad or a harder edged rock song. They needed to have a firm pick to take into their meeting with the label's CEO so they would at least have a say in what ultimately ended up being the song the label put their money behind.

No matter how many times she listened to the choices neither seemed right. Maybe the band needed to get back in the studio. She might have to break it to them they didn't have a single yet.

The door opened. Tracy stuck her head inside.

Sarah pulled the headphones off. "Oh! Hey, Mrs. Quatermaine. Dillon went out."

"I know. That is why I think this would be the perfect time for you and I to have a chat."

"Umm.....okay. Come on in. Have a seat."

Tracy looked at the bed, which was covered with Sarah's stuff, and asked "Where, exactly?"

Sarah jumped off the bed and started cleaning off the messy bed, throwing CD's and papers in the open suitcase on the floor. She had the messy gene in her, probably from her mother who never seemed to be able to concentrate on the mundane, and wherever Sarah went she always managed to create a lot of work for the housekeeping staff.

Once Sarah had a spot cleared she patted it. "There you go."

Even though Sarah was not intimidated by big powerful families she was still a little nervous around Tracy. The woman was her future mother-in-law and, beyond that, a very formidable woman in her own right.

Tracy gave the messy room a disgusted look but then forced a smile and sat down. "So, Sarah, tell me why you want to marry my son."

"Because I love him."

"Of course you do. You're how old? Twenty? Twenty- one? I'm sure you loved someone else last summer, before you met Dillon, and should this marriage never come to be, you'll love someone else next summer. Love alone is no reason to get married."

"I know we're really young-"

"Its not just that. Dillon already has one failed marriage. That was enough of a mistake for him. He doesn't need to follow in Ned's footsteps and marry every woman he sleeps with."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Mrs. Quartermaine. You don't really think you're gonna talk me into breaking up with Dillon, do you? Cause..."Sarah smiled at her "from the first second I saw your son I knew I'd never give him up again without a fight."

"A very admirable stance. You come off as a girl who knows how to put up a good fight. Am I right? Tell me about yourself."

"Um...well..what do you want to know? I was born in Llanview but then we moved to Baltimore. I have one brother, C.J. I used to be in this band, Midnight Logic. Maybe you heard us on the radio...no, right, probably not."

"Most assuredly not."

"Right."

"And what is your job now? Or do you live off your trust fund?"

Sarah raised on eyebrow. "Your private eye works fast."

"Thank you. Answer the question."

Sarah stood up and started pacing nervously. "You checked me out. You know I manage bands, I bet, and you know I was living with a jerk with a rap sheet before I met Dillon. Look, I know that might not seem like the type of woman you want for him....but I'll never be some...country club brat." She shrugged. "Its just not me. I like living out of a suitcase, not in a mansion."

"A vagabond. You do know my son despises that lifestyle, don't you?"

"He said he hated living in hotel rooms as a kid, yeah, I know that. We have a great little bungalow on the beach in L.A. I can deal with having a home base as long as he can deal with my crazy travel schedule. I know we have a lot to work out still but its not like we are rushing into anything. I didn't trap Dillon into anything he didn't want. He's the one who likes the idea of being engaged. I don't need this rock to know he loves me or that we will always be together."

"Such a nice romantic fantasy." Tracy stood up. "Now lets get real. How much will it take to get you to pack up that overflowing suitcase of yours and leave before Dillon gets back here today?"

Note- Serena and Logan meet in the next chapter.


	24. chapter 24 Thursday November 22 2007

**Lean on Me**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

Serena took a deep breath as she stood on Logan's doorstep. Rolling her head back and forth on her neck, she tried to relax, then raised her hand to knock.

She waited a moment and knocked again. When she didn't get any response she called through the door "I know damn well Cooper told you I was coming over here so you might as well open up before I break a window to get in."

From behind her she heard a man say "Simmer down."

Serena spun around. "Logan?"

"You must be Scott's kid, huh? I'm glad I got home before you grabbed a rock and tossed it through my window."

"You were out?"

"Coop called me. I was at the gym."

"You came home to meet me?"

"If I didn't would you be in the locker room at the gym pulling back curtains on the showers and screaming your little head off?"

"I wouldn't go that far. I might go in the locker room but I would avert my eyes. I'm not some kind of freak, you know."

"Just someone who threatens to break things if she can't get her way."

"What do you expect? Me to let you hide out and never meet me?"

"I don't expect broken windows. That's for sure. But Coop did mention you were working with quite the hot temper."

"He did? What the hell? I was nothing but nice to that guy!"

"Something about you kicking the holy hell out of a mugger. You got mugged?"

"He tried to. I handled it."

"Catch his name?"

Serena smiled. "Feeling protective brother vibes?"

Logan stuck his key in the door and opened it. "I guess you can come in. I can't afford to replace any windows right now so just use the door."

Serena walked inside. Logan locked the door. He said "So....home for the holiday or what?"

"Home for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas and Dillon walked into the clubhouse at the country club. Dillon groaned "Oh my God, I'm too young to feel this sore after playing three games of tennis."

"Not just playing. Losing three games of tennis," Lucas corrected, with a chuckle.

Dillon waved off the maitre d, and they headed for the bar. "Water," he told the bartender as he collapsed onto a stool "I need water....with lemon and a sprig of mint."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I'll take a virgin strawberry daiquiri. Thanks."

Dillon looked at Lucas. "You suck. You're not even out of breath. I can't believe I feel this old this young. I should have won at least one of those games."

"Hate to tell you but you've never been very good at any sports. What would make you think you'd suddenly go from Urkel to Andre Agassi out there?"

"Urkel? Seriously? Check out this hair? Do I look like Urkel to you? I'm more Stefan and you know it. Spinelli is Urkel, not me."

Lucas smirked. "I've seen you both trip over your own feet before."

Dillon pushed his shoulder, playfully. "We can't all be awesome college pro bowlers like you."

"Pro bowlers are football not soccer."

"Whatever." Dillon gulped down his water. "Never tell Sarah about this. Three games. I had a shot in that first one though....right?"

"If you want to believe that, okay."

Dillon chuckled. "So how about you, me, Sarah, and Sean hang out tomorrow night? I know I'm gonna need some kind of escape from that house after dinner tonight."

"Uh, hanging out sounds cool, count me in, but Sean isn't going to be able to make it."

"Why's that? He didn't get sick, did he? That would suck. What a weekend to get the flu, when he's meeting your mom for the first time and everything."

"That's the thing.... he's not."

"He's not sick? Oh, did he decide to spend the holiday with his parents? I get it."

"I decided he shouldn't come home with me. I don't know what gave him the idea he ever would be. What made you think, just now, that I brought Sean home with me?"

"You ditched him? Tell me you're joking."

"We're not at the point yet in....whatever you would call what we are to each other."

"Shit, Lucas, are you serious? After two years?"

"Of being friends!"

"And wanting his body!"

"Shhh, people are staring."

"Sorry. You finally hooked up with him and you said its been going great since then....why are you backing off now? What happened? Did he do something to upset you?"

"No, he's....perfect. He's always been perfect, Dillon. He's my other half."

"Don't get all click flick on me now."

"Its just that I've never brought anyone home before. Its not him, its me."

"You didn't say that to him, did you?"

The look on Lucas' face said that he had.

Dillon shook his head. "You're so screwed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

While they were sitting on the stairs of Winston Academy Georgie told Brooklyn "I only invited Johnny over so he wouldn't have to spend Thanksgiving alone. Its not a date so don't get any ideas in your head about me and him."

"Me get ideas? You should be getting a million fantasies running through your head right about now. I know I would if I was you. Hell, I am and I don't even know this guy."

"He's cute sure but..."

"Cute? He's twenty stops on the train past cute."

"Okay. He's very attractive but I barely know him. And I'm not interested in dating him."

"Why the hell not? Is it because he went to the Ball with Maxie? Are they screwing around already? I thought she was all about that cop ex-boyfriend of hers?"

"She really does love Cooper but she wasn't in his bed last night. I have no clue who she is all about lately but I doubt its Johnny. At least he made it sound like yesterday that he wasn't going to see her till dinner tonight."

"Johnny sounds up to grabs if you ask me."

"Then you grab him because I won't be."

"So you're ready to really go for Spinelli now then?"

"He's my friend. I thought maybe there could be more but I doubt it. When he had the chance to ask anyone to the Black and White Ball he asked a nurse from General Hospital, not me. Besides...there's someone else..."

"The mystery guy who's call you took when you ditched me earlier? I so knew that was not Patrick on the phone! You've never smiled like that after talking to Patrick in your life. How could you hold out on me and leave me packing bags with gross, grimy Coleman and then not even come back and tell me the truth about what hottie you had on the phone?"

"I did take a call from Patrick but after that Logan called me."

Brooklyn's eyes widen. "Logan....Logan, as in slept with Maxie on a bet, that Logan? The Logan you scream at on a daily basis and rant about on your blog about? Sexy as hell with tattoos, talks like a cowboy, that Logan? Oh my hell. When did he start calling you? And why is this the first I'm hearing about it?"

"Nothing is going on between us, Brook."

Brooklyn smiled. Georgie smiled back. Brooklyn squealed and said "Talk, talk, talk. I want to know everything!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was pacing around Dillon's bedroom in the Quatermaine mansion. She told Tracy, who was grilling her on why she was with Dillon, "I didn't trap Dillon into anything he didn't want. He's the one who likes the idea of being engaged. I don't need this rock to know he loves me or that we will always be together."

"Such a nice romantic fantasy." Tracy stood up. "Now lets get real. How much will it take to get you to pack up that overflowing suitcase of yours and leave before Dillon gets back here today?"

Sarah froze. Her mouth opened slightly, parting her pink glossed lips. Her hands went to her hips. "I don't need your money, lady!"

Tracy stood up. "I'm well aware of your deep trust fund. I also know that your family cut you off because you refuse to play by their rules, isn't that right? Its expensive to live in Los Angeles. You can't eat dreams for lunch and keep warm with dreams of happy endings, can you?" Reaching into her pocket Tracy pulled out a check for twenty million dollars. "This could buy a lot of rock star fantasies for you."

She held out the check.

Sarah walked over to the door and opened it. "Get out! I hope you know that you pulling this stunt is gonna break your son's heart. Or don't you give a damn? All you care about is controlling him?"

"Don't presume to know how I feel about my son," Tracy said in a carefully controlled voice as she walked closer to Sarah. "Look at the check at least. See how much you are so quick to turn down."

"I don't need to. I'd give up a kidney for Dillon. No amount of money can replace him in my heart. Go away, you evil witch of a woman. And I thought my Mom could be cruel! HA! Tina looks like Mary freaking Poppins next to you!"

"Twenty million, Sarah. Going once...."

"Shove it up your ass."

"You won't even consider it? Do you think you can get more as his wife? Because I can assure you he will be written out of the will should he foolishly say I do to you."

"I won't tell Dillon about your threats because I don't want to see him hurt. But you should know that I won't come back to this house ever again as long as you live here. You make me sick."

"Do I?"

"GET OUT!"

"Take the check and run."

"Never."

"Good." Tracy smiled.

"What?"

"Good. You passed."

Sarah let out a long shaky breath and wondered what the hell kind of family this was that she would be marrying into.

(Welcome to the jungle!  
We got fun and games.

We got everything you want.  
Honey, we know the names.

We are the people that can find  
whatever you may need.

If you got the money, honey,  
we got your disease

in the jungle.

Welcome to the jungle.  
Watch it bring you to your knees....knees!) (Gun n Roses)


	25. chapter 25 Thursday November 22 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

"Home for the holiday or what?" Logan asked Serena.

"Home for you."

Their eyes met and held. Logan gritted out "Scott thinks I want something from him, but I don't. I don't want in the will or a college fund or his last name, okay?"

"I didn't say a thing about you and Scott. I'm not here...right now....to broker some kind of peace accord. I just wanted to meet you."

"Why?"

"Because we share blood."

"And that means what to you?"

"Do not cop an attitude with me, Logan. Seriously. Seriously!"

"There goes the temper again. Careful. You can get in trouble with having such a short fuse."

"Okay, fine. I didn't expect hugs right off the bat but do you have to be a total asshole to me?"

"That's just my normal personality."

"Keep it up. See how far it gets you." She plopped down on the couch. "You got any Coke?"

"Just get comfortable, why don't ya?"

"You can't run me off so you might as well get used to seeing me on your couch. I like reality shows and CSI. What about you?"

"I like my privacy."

"That's too bad. You won't have much of that anymore."

"Says you, Serena?"

"You can act like you're not glad to meet me all you want but I can tell its just a front. Could you do me a favor? Drop this tough guy routine when you meet Tina later at dinner because she's been through too damn much from Dad already to have to then put up with your shit too."

"That's not a very sweet way to talk to the brother you just met." He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of pop, then tossed it to her. "And I don't know where you got the idea I'm having Thanksgiving dinner anywhere near Scott cause I'd rather eat glass first. I'm hanging out with Coop tonight."

"That will work out great cause Coop is going to be at my mother's place. Scott won't. You will be."

"That sounds like an order."

"Because it is one."

Logan fought back a grin. He liked how headstrong his little sister was. Even if he was scared to death of getting close to her and then letting her down. He had to test her first. Make it seem like she didn't mean very much to him....when in truth....getting to know his sisters was one of the things that Logan longed for most deep down inside where he kept his dreams-the dreams that bumped up against all the broken edges and bitter shards inside of him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Brooklyn couldn't help getting excited at the smile on Georgie's face as she talked about Logan. As far as Brooklyn knew Georgie found that guy infuriating these days but the look in her eyes right now, while they sat next to each other on the steps of Winston Academy, said that Georgie had more than changed her mind about the reckless cowboy from Texas.

Brooklyn squealed "Talk, talk, talk. I want to know everything!"

**"**Well not much happened so far really." Georgie shrugged.

"No one smiles like that over not much."

"We decided to stop hating each other."

"Did you ever really hate him?"

"Not really."

"I didn't think so. You crushed on him way too much when he first moved to town to really hate him. Even if he turned into a first rate ass when he pulled that sex bet shit."

"Its hard to get over that. It really is."

"But something happened to make you want to try, right? Tell me. Did you kiss him? OH MY GOD. How does he kiss?"

"I wish I knew!"

Brooklyn laughed. "He's done with Lulu, right?"

"He says he is."

"And you....my best friend who couldn't even tell a computer hacker she was into him...is gonna hit on this hottie? I've got to get a look at this guy in person if he gets you like this."

"I'm not hitting on him. We're trying to be friends. That's it. I'm not even sure it will work."

"You _like _him," Brooklyn teased her.

"I don't know...maybe."

"Maybe, my ass. You so can't stop smiling right now!"

Georgie blushed and looked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

While they were sitting at the bar at the country club, Lucas said to Dillon "Sean basically told me that he's not gonna play games and if I'm not out with my family then I shouldn't pretend like I am. He won't be my dirty little secret from my mother."

"Bobbie doesn't know you're in a serious relationship?"

"She doesn't want to even know that I'm gay. She accepts it but its one of those things that no one talks about at family dinners."

"That's so messed up, man."

"I didn't want to bring Sean into that scene."

"Did you tell him that?"

"He didn't give me time to. He showed up at my place with his bag packed, like he expected me to have bought him a plane ticket, and that we were spending this amazing long weekend together when I had never agreed to that. I guess I knew what he was thinking all along but I acted like I didn't to avoid the fight. Then when he showed up I put it all on him. Acting like he was nuts for jumping to the conclusion I wanted him to come home with me."

"Ouch."

"I think he dumped me, Dil."

"No way. He's just pissed. He'll take you back. Look at you. You've got abs and shit. If I ever got on a treadmill I'd end up with a broken ass when I fell off five seconds later."

"That's why you're the artist and I'm the athlete."

"Exactly," Dillon said "and nobody dumps the star athlete. Haven't you ever watched a John Hughes movie?"

"Sean was pretty pissed though and the worst part is that Christmas is coming up and the same fight will just happen again then. I don't know when I'd be cool with bringing a guy home to meet my mom, even the right guy....even a perfect guy. Maybe the most perfect guy who will ever love me."

"Okay, don't get all mushy. I'm a beta but I'm not a girl.

Lucas chuckled. "I should probably be telling this all to Georgie. I mean if I start crying what will you do?"

"Dry your tears while still maintaining my man card."

"Cause you're cool like that."

"Exactly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You passed," Tracy said with a smile after Sarah turned down a twenty million dollar offer to break up with Dillon.

"WHAT?" Sarah yelled.

"I had to make sure you are with my son for the right reasons. I'm sorry if you were distressed. I'm not sure you really know what you're doing jumping into this quickie engagement but at least I now know you really do believe you love Dillon."

"Are you for real?"

"It had to be done. Lets call it bygones and move on." Tracy walked out the door. "You have my sincerest apology but one can never be too careful these days. I'm sure you realize that your own great-grandfather Asa was the victim of more than one gold digger in his day."

"I...love....Dillon, okay?"

"I see that now. But hopefully you'll come to see that marriage is not something to be jumped into lightly. Take time and be sure. Because if you do marry my son....you better not break his heart."

"That's the last thing I would ever do."

"That's the thing though, Sarah. The thing you and Dillon are too young to understand....someone always gets broken in the end. And you can't just divorce every time it gets hard. This family has a bad record of that. I don't want Dillon following that pattern."

"Well we don't even have a date set yet. I'm not in a rush. So...please....no more scams or trying to chase me away. I stay away from my own nutty, big, rich family to avoid this kind sh-....stuff. I don't need it coming here."

"We're Quartermaines. If you were looking for a drama free zone you came to the wrong place."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Damien Spinelli did not aspire to be a private investigator for no reason. He had a very curious mind and was just reckless enough to jump into danger without thinking twice. Especially when he stumbled upon a mystery he wanted solve.

The answers that Milo had given him about what was going on between Milo and Maxie had not been articulate enough or forthright enough to satisfy The Jackal's mind. So he decided to put to good use his fledgling private investigator skills. He had just started studying online to get his license.

Heading straight from Milo's apartment down to the parking garage of Harborview Towers, Spinelli climbed behind the wheel of Stone Cold's SUV. He used the spare key he had made that Stone Cold didn't know about, and drove the SUV out onto the street, where he parked, pulled his wool cap down nearly over his eyes, slouched in his seat, and waited for Milo and Maxie to come out.

He really didn't give a damn who The Bad Blonde One decided to entangle herself with....it just was a good mystery to work on. Why she would spend the night at Milo's place when they weren't sleeping together?

Spinelli planned to find out.

An hour passed by. She must be talking a very long shower. A soapy, hot, sudsy....his eyelids fluttered as his mind drifted off into a fantasy about her.

Damn that Maxie Jones! Damn her for doing this to him. With her sexy walk, talk, dress, style, how was a mere Jackal supposed to resist? But resist he would. He had to.

She was all wrong for him.

(Don't touch my skin.  
Don't dance around like that.  
I feel damnation all around you.

And so I raise my voice to Heaven.  
"Please hide me in some holy place.  
Protect my soul.

I'm only human."

Mercy please, I'm on my knees.  
You're my temptation.  
Look down and see.  
Deliver me from my dark sensation.

Give me faith, don't let me waste.  
You're my temptation ...

Go away, just go away, my dark sensation ) (Alice Cooper)


	26. Chapter 26 Thursday November 22 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

Maxie smiled at Milo as they walked out of Harborview Towers. She was still embarrassed about her breakdown the night before over Cooper but she felt a lot more bonded to Milo now. He was really a good man and she appreciated him looking out for her.

She stopped on the sidewalk, as he hailed a cab so she could go back to Kelly's parking lot where she had left her car. "I'll take it to the grave, okay?" She crossed her fingers over her heart. "Little Lulu will never hear about what went down with us last night from me."

"It doesn't have to be a secret. Just don't throw it in her face, please, if you don't mind."

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "So damn sweet. I can't believe so many good men go down in flames over that..." Maxie brought down her hand and sighed. "Oh well. One day you'll see what she is and I'll be there to hold you all night....keep you from slitting your wrists over that.... " she bit back another nasty adjective to describe Lulu. "Wow. Its hard to not call her names."

"Thank you for trying."

The cab pulled up. Maxie raised up on her tippy toes. Milo stiffened. She kissed his cheek. Suddenly there was the sound of someone bumping into something...a distinct thud. Maxie looked past Milo and stopped a SUV at the curb, and a man quickly ducking down.

"What the hell?" she murmured. Milo looked over his shoulder. "What?" His hand went to his gun. He pulled Maxie behind him.

She jerked out from behind him, ignored the cab, and stomped over to the driver's side window of the SUV. Milo pulled out his gun and jogged after her, calling out "Let me handle it! Wait!"

She knocked on the window. "I can see you, you know."

This was unbelievable. Damien Spinelli was lurking outside waiting to spy on her with Milo. Wow. He really must have himself a little crush. Maxie had enjoyed their game of insults from him and come ons from her over the last few weeks, since the Black and White Ball, but she hadn't been really sure till now that Spinelli was taking it serious.

This changed things for sure.

With the way her life was going knowing that this guy actually was this hot for her- do crazy things and make an ass out of himself hot for her- made her feel fantastic.

But there was no way she was just gonna smile and say thank you. He had to find out that no one messed with her and got away with it. Besides this time he was the one who screwed up...not her...so he got to hear about it.

Take that, Jackal.

Spinelli sat up. He rolled down the window. "Bad Blonde One," he gritted out.

"Really? You have the nerve to cop attitude right now? You stalker freak!"

"Well you leave little option when every word that comes out of your mouth is a fabrication and now I see that you have also managed to coerce an otherwise honorable man " he pointed at Milo "to engage in telling falsehoods on your behalf too! Why the grand denial of what is obviously a torrid affair between you two.? Tell The Jackal why you insist on such deception?"

"The Jackal can fuck off! I'm not telling you shit." Maxie yelled at him. "I can not believe you would spy on me."

Milo said "Spinelli, really, that's not cool man. What is your deal today?"

"The Jackal has great admiration for The Clean Cut Cadet," his voice stayed ice cold throughout this conversation "and I felt it was my duty to find out if he was once again being deceived by The Bad Blonde One."

He looked deep into Maxie's eyes and she felt a shiver race down her spine at the intensity behind his gaze.

She yelled "Stay out of my relationship with Cooper!"

"He should know your true nature....how you will hit on every man you run into....I'm sure that won't sit well with someone you claim to love."

Maxie gave him a knowing smile. Her voice was calm and teasing when she said "Oh. Sure. You did this all for Cooper? It has nothing to do with the wet dreams you have over me? Okay." She looked at Milo and rolled her eyes before looking back at Spinelli. "We all believe you, Spinelli."

Maxie walked back to the cab, got in, and told the driver "Kelly's diner."

She rolled down the window and flipped Spinelli off as they drove away. A block later she smiled. _Hmmm, _she thought_, that boy's got it bad for me. _

It felt good to be wanted by someone still.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan sat down next to Serena on his couch. He put his feet on the coffee table. "Look. I'm not saying I'm not glad you're here right now..."

"This is you glad? Good to know."

"Just listen, will ya?"

"Well try to be nicer, could ya?" Serena asked.

"Uh...I'm glad you wanted to meet me. I am. Just get that I'm not looking to become all chummy with Scott or his folks or anything, okay? That's off limits. If you really came home just to meet me then cool but its okay too if you just stopped by cause you're in town for Thanksgiving."

"I moved home for you, Logan. Deal with it."

"I thought you go to school in Paris? Did something go down over there? Guy trouble?"

"Just the usual. I have less than zero luck with men but I'm not running from a broken heart. Is it so hard to believe that the second I learned about you I came home? Is that so threatening to you? What problem do you have with being my brother? You have enough siblings already or something? I'm an inconvenience to your busy life? What?"

"Scott just told you about me? He's known about me for months now."

Serena looked away. "Why don't we leave him out of this for now? So about dinner....you have to change. All this sweat and work out clothes....not a good luck for meeting my Mom."

Logan refused to let it go. Through gritted teeth he asked "That bastard sperm donor never told you about me, did he? How did you find out?"

"Cut him some slack. This isn't easy for him either, okay?"

"Boo fucking hoo."

"Grow up. Its hard for everyone involved."

"He made this hard for everyone, not me!"

"It's a big change in all of our lives but I'm not complaining," Serena said.

Logan looked away.

Serena added "I think this is a good thing. I never expected to have a brother. You could be just want this family needs."

"How do ya figure?"

"After we lost Karen.....Dad has never been the same....one kid can't replace another but...you could be the person who brings us all back together again. Its been a mess for years now. We need you, Logan. And you're stuck with us. So stop fighting it so hard. You can't do anything to make me run out of here and not look back. I'm way tougher and more stubborn than you could ever even hope to be."

"You think?" he asked with a small grin.

"I know."

"Fine. I'll go to your little Turkey Day dinner. But I'm not wearing no freaking suit. Forget about it, Serena."

"All I ask is that you take it easy with the moodiness around Tina."

"I'm moody? You don't even know me like that."

"I grilled Cooper for info."

"Sneaky."

"Go take your shower. We have to stop at the store and get flowers for the table before we go to my Mom's place. Get a move on, Logan. I don't got all day, you know."

"I can meet you there. Give me the address."

"And let you ditch Tina? No, I don't think so."

"Hold up here. If I say I'll be there, I'll be there. I'm not looking to break no little girl's heart."

"You better not."

"You don't have to warn me about not hurting her. I'd kill myself before ever doing that."

She looked at him for a long moment. "I'm gonna choose to believe you on that one. Don't make me regret it or I'll kick your ass."

"You're a violent little thing, ain't you?"

"As need be."

Logan smiled and walked over to the door. "Go."

Serena grabbed her coat and purse. She told him the address and then added "Two hours till we eat. Don't be late."

"I'll be early. There. You happy now?"

"I'm happy I got to meet you. Yeah. I'm happy, Logan. And that don't happen often for me so feel special."

"Bye." He grinned as he closed the door behind her.

"Don't be late!" she called out through the door.

"I heard you the first time!"

Serena chuckled and walked away. Logan had the urge to call Georgie and tell her all about meeting his sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu once again was living with her grandmother. She couldn't handle staying in the Quartermaine mansion with all that craziness. Not to mention memories of Dillon around every corner.

_Thank God, _she thought as she walked downstairs into her grandmother's living room, _I don't have to do Thanksgiving with them today. Sitting across from him holding her hand....no thank you._

Lesley walked out of the kitchen. "I thought I heard you coming down. You had a delivery this morning from one of your gentleman callers."

"I did?"

Lesley motioned to the dining room table where a box of flowers sat. Lulu walked over and opened the box to find yellow long stem roses. After what went down with Johnny and Logan at the Black and White Ball she couldn't imagine either sending her anything ever again.

Lesley asked "So which boy is it this time? I thought you said all this jumping back and forth between them was over for good now?"

"It is." She frowned and picked up the card. "I swear I can't imagine who would send me flowers."

Lulu read the card: _Yellow roses symbolize friendship and joy. Smile today, Lulu. Your friend, Milo Giambetti._

A huge smile broke out on her face.

Her grandmother said "I don't want any fights on my front lawn over you, young lady. Pick a boy and settle this. Will it be Scotty's son or the Zacchara guy?"

"These are from Milo, Gram."

"Really? I thought you told him he was out of the running months ago? I just can't keep up with your dating life."

"Milo is just my friend....he's really a sweet man. I can't believe he did this!" Lulu couldn't stop smiling.

"Well while I can't encourage you to date someone who makes their living in the mob. But I do think its nice that he is a gentleman."

"He's....._amazing."_

"Go slow this time, Lulu."

"What? We are just friends, Gram. Promise."

"Just go slow, my dear girl. Slow. Slow....do I need to spell it?"

"Slow. I got it." She kept smiling. Lulu pulled out her cell and called Milo. As soon as he answered she said, in this breathy, dreamy tone "Thank you."

"You're...uh...very welcome," Milo said.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too. Are you seeing your family today?"

"Yep. What about you?"

"Later. Um....do you have time to....talk.? Maybe take a walk or something."

"Sure!"

"An hour?"

"I'll be home. Bye, Milo."

"Good bye Lulu."

(We're just ordinary people

who don't know which way to go.

We're ordinary people

maybe we should take it slow

Take it slow oh oh ohh This time we'll take it slow

Take it slow oh oh ohh This time we'll take it slow) ( John Legend)

Note- Glo is in the next chapter and the one after that, too.


	27. chapter 27 Thursday November 22 2007

**Note- thanks for sticking with this story. Its going to be a very long one so I hope you keep reading and reviewing.**

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

"Hey brown eyes," Logan's smooth southern drawl filled Georgie's ear right after she answered her cell phone."How are you doing? Get done with that food drive yet?"

"Yes. I'm just getting ready to head home."

"Am I an ass for not offering to pitch in again today? I would have, you know, but after getting kicked out yesterday I didn't think anyone would want to see my face around those parts again."

"Maxie wasn't here so it probably would have been okay. But we're done now. Don't give it another thought."

"I would have liked to see ya though."

There was a long silence on her part.

Logan asked "Oh, I'm pushing this friendship thing, ain't I? Blowing up your phone all day and now you probably think I was just flirting with you."

"Were you?"

"I was being honest, if you can believe that."

"There's nothing wrong with being honest. It's a good starting point for us."

"Day two and we are still friends, girl."

"We're on a roll, Logan."

He chuckled. "Well, I got news for ya."

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

"I'm going to spend this holiday with my family."

"Scott? Or is your mom in town?"

"Nope. My sisters."

"How did that come about?"

"Serena came in from Paris. She said she moved back home to get to know me."

"Wow. That's really great, Logan."

"Yeah...its pretty good, girl."

"I hope the dinner goes well."

"What about you? Just the family? I know Coop ain't spending the day with Maxie. He's broken up about it but what can I do? Better to let that sleeping dog lie, huh?"

"Much better. If you can."

"What does that mean?"

"If you can stay out of bed with my sister."

He didn't say anything for a long moment. "I thought you were gonna play fair?"

"I'm trying to," she whispered.

"Yeah. Okay. Sure you are." He hung up.

XXXXXXXXX

Sarah was texting on her phone with Dillon came walking into the bedroom. She jumped off the bed and flew into his arms.

Hugging her he asked "You miss me that much, Sar?"

"God, you don't even know!"

Pulling back he asked "What went down here? Did Grandfather interrogate you or something?"

"Nothing. I just....don't leave me here alone again, okay? I hate mansions and ....I just hate this whole lifestyle. I could never live like this, okay?"

"We won't. I promise you. Hey, hang in here with me, okay? Three more days and we'll be back in our own place in LA. Just three days."

Three days. Sarah Roberts was counting the minutes. No, the seconds.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam McCall knew better than to think she could spend Thanksgiving with her boyfriend, Lucky. He would be at his grandmother's house with his ex-wife, their kids, his sister and a bunch of cousins Sam had never met. Then he would drive Liz home, bathe the kids, read them bedtime stories and then, maybe, drop by Sam's place late that night.

She didn't begrudge him time with his family. They were a family before she came into the picture and they would be one once she was gone. She tried not to even think about it too much.

All that did was remind her of how small of a place she had in Lucky's world, even if she was warming his bed some nights. Though they hadn't been together at all in three weeks....since the day he learned little Jacob Spencer was really Jason's biological son. And Sam had known for months and months.

Maybe he couldn't forgive her for keeping the secret. He said he just needed time. But she felt like their time was running out.

Sam walked into the living room at Wyndermere. She spotted Spencer playing with Molly and Kristina, before any of the kids noticed her. She smiled at them.

Lila would be three years old now. She wondered when she might stop feeling empty inside. Any day now would be great.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You want to date Maxie?" Milo asked Spinelli, as they walked back into Harborview Towers.

"The Jackal abhors that temptress."

"So...is that a yeah?" Milo nodded at the doorman and security guards before pushing the button for the elevator.

"That is an absolute no. I don't want to ever even look at her again."

They stepped onto the elevator.

Milo shot him a confused look. "So why get so worked up when you thought I was involved with her?"

"Are you once again claiming you are not engaging in carnal pursuits with her?"

"Sleeping with her? As in...sex?"

"If we are true friends you will not deceive The Jackal further."

"Listen, don't let this get around, but she was pretty sad last night over Cooper so I let her sleep over." Milo threw up his hands. "But there was no fooling around. I promise ya. I didn't know you had a thing for her. I would never make a move on your girl, you know that right? Besides Maxie is nice and all but she's not for me. I could barely keep her from losing it last night. I would be way over my head with her as my girlfriend."

"She seemed awful cozy with you outside."

"What?"

"That kiss!"

"On my cheek? That was nothing. Spinelli....what happened to you and Nadine? Does she know you are this crazy about Maxie? Nadine seems real sweet. You aren't going to hurt her by throwing her over for Maxie, are you?"

The elevator doors opened on Milo's floor. Milo patted Spinelli's shoulder. "Good luck, man. You got a mess on your hands. Maxie is pissed and Nadine is too nice to just dump. What you gonna do?"

Milo walked out into the hallway.

Spinelli shook his head miserably. "The Jackal is just friends with the The Medicinal Nurse. As for the Bad Blonde One, I shall stay away from that temptress in four inch heels. All she does is fill my head with thoughts and images I would rather not think or imagine."

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse. Much worse."

Milo shook his head at that and walked down the hall to his apartment, as Spinelli let go of the elevator door so it could close. Left alone in the elevator he slumped against the wall. Maxie was making him into a crazy person! He just wanted some relief from his unrelenting fantasies about her. He needed to steer clear of her from now on.

But even as he told himself this he couldn't help but briefly think how hot he would get over the idea of getting stuck in an elevator with her. Pushing up the hem of her dress and letting his mouth go crazy all over those sweet little thighs of hers....fuck! He had to stop this insanity.

Maxie Jones. Bad Blonde One. Mean girl. Bitter, wounded woman out to take down Lulu. Temptress. Everything Spinelli should not want in his bed. But he did....oh, man....did he ever.

(I was crying when I met you

now I'm trying to forget you.

Your love is sweet misery.

I was crying just to get you

now I'm dying just to let you

do what you

do

what you

do

down to me,

baby, baby, baby)

(Aerosmith)


	28. Chapter 28 Thursday November 22 2007

**Note- thanks for reviewing.****Lean On Me**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

Logan pulled up in front of Georgie's house and killed the engine on his truck. He shook his head wearily and stared at her car parked in the driveway.

He really needed to get across town and see his sisters but he felt bad after hanging up on Georgie an hour before. He knew she was really cutting him a break by trying to forget how he had screwed up in the past: the fighting with her good friend Spinelli, the cheating on Lulu, the sleeping with Maxie, the times he was rude and angry and mean.

But he hated knowing she still saw him as that guy. That he had to work overtime to convince her he could be someone else.

It had only been three weeks since the Black and White Ball, though. Three weeks since he ended his obsession with Lulu. He had been a crazy man over her...and over his own issues in his messed up head. It wasn't Georgie's fault that she still worried he could be that crazy man again tomorrow.

The thing was...when he looked in her eyes...he wanted to leave that madness behind. He wanted to lay down his pain, and pull her close instead. Have her be what he held in his arms instead of bitterness and regrets. It wouldn't be easy to make her believe in him though. To even get her to be his friend. Here they were on day two of their starting over pact and they were already having troubles. He sighed deeply as he climbed out of his truck.

Mac pulled up and parked. Logan was walking across the lawn when Mac called out to him. "Don't tell me one of my girls invited you to Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Hey there, Commissioner. How are you doing this afternoon?"

"Cut the chit chat. Who are you here to see, Hayes?"

"That would be Georgie, sir."

Mac sighed. "I had my suspicions you had your eye on here when I found you baking pies last night. I knew it couldn't be out of the goodness of your heart that you offered to help her. So now what...? You hurt Maxie and then decide to hurt Georgie too? You think I will allow that?"

"I don't got any intention of hurting Georgie."

"You listen up, I want you to leave my daughters alone!"

The door opened. "Dad, I thought I heard you out here. Hello, Logan."

"Brown eyes."

Mac made a disgusted sound and walked toward the door. "He's not staying for dinner." Mac went inside.

Georgie walked down the lawn. She was wearing a green dress with her hair in soft curls. Logan lost his breath at the sight of her. She felt like his girl to him. But he knew she wasn't.

She crossed her arms over her chest. It was late November and chilly outside. "Why did you stop by?" she asked softly.

"You wanna go for a drive?"

"I have a turkey in the oven."

"Your Dad can watch the turkey. Come on....five minutes, girl." He took off his jacket and gave it to her. "There. You don't even have to go back for yours. Now tell me that's not an offer you can't refuse."

"Okay. Five minutes, Logan." She didn't smile as she put on his coat and walked to his truck.

Logan sighed and followed behind her, pulling open the door for her to climb in.

XXXXXXXXX

Maxie had her key in the door of her Saturn, which was parked in Kelly's diner parking lot, when she heard a man say behind her. "I'm glad you're okay."

She tensed up at the sound of Cooper's voice. Maxie went on opening the door, threw her purse in the car and slowly turned around. She knew she didn't look that great since she couldn't do her make up that morning because she didn't sleep at home. "What makes you think I'm okay?"

"Alive, I mean. Your sister was scared to death you were kidnaped. I was worried too."

"Sure you were."

"Maxie, please, lets not fight every time we speak now."

Her voice choked with tears she asked "What should we do? Hug it out?"

"We can try to be civil. Friends."

"I'm not friends with men who break my heart!" She climbed in the car and drove away with squealing tires. Tears flooded her eyes and she swiped at them. She did want to be his friend. She wanted to be cool with all of this. But right now it just hurt...it hurt so much she felt it in her bones.

She never wanted to hurt like this again. Never wanted to love this hard again. Never wanted to lose this big another time.

From now on it was just sex. Sex and no love. Just hot, sweaty, who gives a hell if he calls in the morning, sex. That was all she needed in her life...if she couldn't have Cooper back.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"SAM!" Kristina yelled out her sister's name as she spotted her standing just inside the living room at Wyndermere.

Alfred was the only other adult in the room. As Kristina came running over to hug Sam, Alfred greeted her. "Ms. McCall. Welcome. May I get you a drink?"

"I'm good. Thanks anyway." She hugged her sister. "Hey, Happy Thanksgiving!"

"I'm so glad you came," Kristina said.

"Me too."

"Mom said you might be working."

"Everyday Heros is on hiatus...on a break for the holiday."

"Cool. So you can sit next to me then?"

Sam blinked back her tears as she looked at Kristina and tried not to imagine if Lila with that same dark hair and big brown eyes. Was it any wonder Sam had went a little crazy when she found out she couldn't have more kids?

Who else would ever love her unconditionally?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Milo nervously paced on Lesley Webber's front porch. He took in short breaths and let them out. He told himself he no longer had a crush on Lulu. He told himself this shade of blue in his shirt brought out his eyes as much as the shirt Spinelli spilled milk on earlier. He told himself he was just here to make her smile...not to make himself smile over seeing her.

He wondered when he had started lying so much.

Why was it so hard to forget about Lulu Spencer? Why did it feel like the worst thing in the world to know she was somewhere with a broken heart and he couldn't help her? Why was she still in his head so much?

He was over her now. Wasn't he? He had to be. For his own sake.

The door opened. Lesley smiled at him. "Milo, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll call Lulu down."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Those flowers you sent were lovely."

"Thank you again, ma'am."

Lesley smiled and went inside. A few minutes later Lulu came out wearing a blue dress with her hair in a pony tail and a black wool coat on over her dress, plus leather gloves and a scarf.

Milo said "Maybe its too cold for a walk. I should have thought."

"No, its fine. Lets go."

He followed her down to the sidewalk. "You look very ....pretty today, Lulu."

"Gram likes us to dress up for the holidays."

After they walked for a while she said "Milo-" at the same time he said "Lulu."

"You go first," she said.

"No, ladies first."

Lulu smiled slightly. "Milo...those flowers were the sweetest thing anyone has done for me in a really long time. So I don't want you to think I don't appreciate them but....I just hope...you don't think..."

"I only wanted to make sure you weren't sad today. That's all. I know....you and me...I know...that's not happening. Which is fine."

She looked kinda startled. "Are you dating someone then?"

"Not really. Though I think Nadine might be available now so....I have options."

"Nadine?"

"She's nice, right? A little talkative but we all have faults. She'll drive Max up the wall if I bring her by the apartment though. But Max will get used to it...probably...if it was to happen."

"Oh...so....those flowers were what again?"

"Friendship flowers."

"Okay. Thank you, Milo," she said stiffly.

He stopped walking and looked at her. She still had the best hazel eyes on earth, in his opinion. God he could stare in them for years and years. He said "I know we aren't that close of friends but just know...I care."

"That's sweet of you to say."

"Its not just something to say. It's the truth."

"I know I blew it with you."

"You made a...different choice. Don't worry about it. I understand. And now that Logan has hurt you I just don't want you to think that anyone is blaming you for picking him...because no one is...well maybe Maxie but that is really about a lot of things, not just you. At least it seems that way to me. Anyway, Lulu, I'm still your friend...if you will have me?"

If you will have me. It wasn't the way he meant to say it. But it was what he wanted to ask her, deep down.

He really did still want a chance with his sad eyed girl.

Milo knew that when he added, without thinking, _if you will have me _that he had let all his feelings for her show. He blushed slightly and looked into her eyes, waiting for a reaction.

A wide smile broke out on her face. The very same smile that first made Milo fall for her. Lulu answered "Yeah. I'll have you as my friend, Milo."

"Uh....great."

"Great!"

He smiled back at her. "We should head back."

"Okay."

Milo couldn't help but grin like a crazy love sick fool as he walked Lulu home. She was imperfect...so imperfect...but he still cared deeply for this imperfect girl. Time would tell if that meant anything to her though.

(I would not have chosen the road you have taken.  
It has left us miles apart.

I think I can still find the will to keep going somewhere in my broken heart.

So fly.

Go ahead and fly.  
Till you find out who you are.

And I,

I will keep my love unspoken  
somewhere in my broken heart.

I hope that in time you will find what you long for.  
Love that's written in the stars.

When you finally do,

I think you will see  
it's somewhere in my broken heart.

Girl, I,

I will keep my love unspoken  
somewhere in my broken heart.

I hope that in time you will find what you long for.  
Love that's written in the stars.

When you finally do,

I think you will see  
it's somewhere in my broken  
somewhere in my broken  
somewhere in my broken heart ) (Billy Dean).

Note- More Glo, Coop/Serena, and Jomax friendship scenes in the next chapter.


	29. Chapter 29 Thursday November 22 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

Maxie's eyes almost bugged out of her head when she spotted Johnny Zacchara on her front doorstep in a heated conversation with Mac. She jumped out of her Saturn and ran over there. "Hey, what's going on? Are you here to see me?"

Johnny slowly turned around. "Hey there. Been a while."

Mac said "Your sister invited this hoodlum to our family holiday meal. I was just telling him if he had any manners at all he would have said no and its still not to late to do that."

"You know Georgie," Maxie shrugged "she can't stand to see anyone left out of anything. You know she'll be sad if you send Johnny away after he's already here. Its rude. Just let him stay."

Mac sighed. "Patrick is looking better and better. And that is a sad day when it gets to that point." He closed the door.

Maxie said "He'll come around. He always does. So you and Georgie?" She pushed his shoulder. "You dumped me for my little sister?" she teased. "What the hell?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas smiled at Sam as he walked into the living room. "You decided to join us. Good. Alexis is taking a call in the study but she should be along shortly." He walked over to the bar. "A drink?"

"I better not."

The way she was feeling about Lucky would surely make one drink led to ten. And that was not a great idea on Thanksgiving.

Nikolas poured himself on. "Where did the kids go?"

"Alfred took them to the kitchen for a snack."

"I hope that doesn't ruin their dinner." He chuckled. "I just sounded like Uncle Stefan there for a moment. Of course he would not have allowed my dinner ruined. He'd call me indulgent for not marching in that kitchen and putting the staff in their place right now."

"You always light up when you remember him. I wish I had the chance to meet him."

"He was closer to me than my father ever was. He raised me as his own. I'm sorry you never got the chance to know him."

She sighed. "That's just the way it goes for me, you know? I'm not part of everyone's history around here. It always felt that way with Jason, Sonny, and Carly. Now its that way with you and Alexis. And its always gonna be like that with Lucky. With his great big bond with Liz that goes back to freaking high school! And I'm okay with that! I just gotta accept that I'll never completely be a full part of anyone's lives here in Port Charles." Sam walked toward the bar. She was wearing a tight black dress. "Maybe I will have that drink."

"I'm truly sorry if I ever made you feel like less in this family. That was not my intention."

"No. I'm sorry," she let out another breath "Its not you. Believe me. Its....is Lucky getting back with Liz? I know I'm putting you in a weird spot but.....he is, isn't he?"

"I honestly don't know."

"He is."

"Sam," Alexis said, walking in the room. She stopped short and took in Sam's teary eyes. "Are you okay?"

"You know what? I should just leave. It was a mistake to come here." She grabbed her purse and her coat and then headed for the door as Nikolas apologized again.

Alexis jumped in front of the door, holding her hand out. "Not so fast! Its Thanksgiving. I overlook you not wanting to be around us much all the rest of the year. I know you haven't completely gotten over the events of last year...and maybe either have I....but this is a holiday, for goodness sake's. I need all my children here. So you will stay. Do you understand me?"

Sam nodded.

Alexis let out a breath. Then she hugged Sam. "Its never a mistake to spend the day with your family. Don't think that."

"Okay," Sam murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny told Maxie, as they stood on the lawn, "Hey, I enjoyed our date. It was you who said never again after Logan caught me in bed with Lulu."

"That was a dumb ass move on your part. You're on a date with me and you sneak off to screw her?" Maxie did a little spin. "Something wrong with your eyes?"

"You were all about Barrett that night, remember?"

Her face fell. "Well that's history now. Isn't it? A story to tell your grandkids cause I'm not having any."

"Me either."

"Well a story for Georgie to tell her grandkids then. Where is my sister anyway?"

"Your Dad yelled something at me about-and don't shoot the messenger here-her running around with...Hayes."

"Fucking hell."

"Yeah. I hope he's not coming to dinner too. "

"He's not!"

"Good cause that might get ugly."

Maxie walked inside. "Come on. I need to change and do my hair. You can hide in my room while I'm in the bathroom. Its best to keep the door open though. Mac has never shot first and asked questions later but you never know the day he just gets fed up with the men we bring home and starts firing."

"Lets hope that's right when Hayes gets back here with Georgie."

"If Mac don't shoot him, I just might."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper wondered where the hell Logan was. Here Cooper sat on Lucy Coe's couch, with a pop in his hand, and strangers all over the place. He was relieved when Serena motioned for him to join her in the den.

Once inside she said "Tell me he's coming."

"He'll be here."

"He's ignoring my calls."

"He turns off his phone when he's with chicks."

"Whose his chick?"

Cooper looked away. "I'm not sure."

"Change of subject...." Serena sat on the desk, crossing her legs "what do you know about Johnny Zacchara, the mob prince?"

"That he's a criminal."

"Okay, obviously. I did say 'mob prince'. What else? You ever met him?"

"Once. At a party earlier this month."

"What did you think?"

"He's on an express train for Pentonville."

"Do you always see life so black and white?"

"There are always shades of gray but in the end what matters most is what happened. Not what we wish happened and not who we wish people were."

"Some woman really put you through it, didn't she?"

"That's not something I want to get into."

Serena raised her hands. "This is me backing off. See....I'm nice."

He raised an eyebrow.

She added "You told Logan I'm some kind of rage-a-holic."

He chuckled. "No. I don't know you well enough to say that. But that mugger did ask to get checked out for broken ribs yesterday."

"I didn't shoot him. And he complains. How is that for ya, huh? Some people have no concept of gratitude."

"That right there is something that Logan could have said, word for word."

"Do you think I'm like my brother?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Is that a good thing?"

"To me it is. But not everyone would say so. Logan's my best friend but he's his own worst enemy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan drove for a while in silence. He pulled over, parked at the curb, killed the engine and finally looked at Georgie. "You mad at me, brown eyes?"

"No."

"You lying to me?"

"No. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Well you're not happy."

"Knowing you is a roller coaster and I don't know....I just don't know that I'm up for this."

"For what? Being my friend? Its only day two! How can you give up on day two! That's not hardly trying, girl."

"I'm talking about since we met. Its always up one day and crashing down the next with you. I'm sorry but I like stability."

"You're holding against me things I did to other people. That's bullshit and you know it."

"Please, don't curse at me."

"Why? You can't handle a little anger? You always get angry at me, Georgie. What about that?"

"Because I care! I'm the stupid girl who cares too much, Logan!"

"You're not a stupid girl," he said softly. "You're the smartest woman I ever met. And you're smart enough to know that just a little bit of tension between two people is no reason to throw in the towel especially when I'm here...asking you...to hang in here with me. Why do you think I came straight here to see you? Last night..." his words trailed off.

"What?" she breathed out.

"It was good, don't you think? After the fighting. It was good. We could be good."

She swallowed hard.

Slowly he scooted closer to her on the seat. His hand rested on top of hers. For a long moment they were both silent. Logan finally said "I think, girl, the truth is....you want a hell of a lot more than friendship from me and you have for a while. And that's why you get so upset so easily at me. Tell me I'm lying, brown eyes. Tell me you don't want me."

Georgie let out shaky breaths. With a teary smile she whispered "See...the roller coaster. Here we go up again."

Logan leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear. "Its not that bad of a ride. A little bumpy but I like it just fine." His breath brushed against her skin. "Georgie....don't you see? You make me happy. Give me a chance to make you happy. I know I could if you'd let me try."

She bit her bottom lip.

He looked in her eyes. "Go for day three with me. I'm just asking for one day at a time. Agree to give me day three at least."

(Last night I had a crazy dream.

A wish was granted

just for me.

It could be for anything.

I didn't ask for money or a mansion in Malibu.  
I simply wished for one more day with you.

One more day,  
one more time,  
one more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied.

But then again  
I know what it would do.  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you) ( Diamond Rio)

Note- next chapter we drop in on the Spencer Family Thanksgiving, there is more Glo, and we once again see Sarah Roberts tackling life in a mansion far from home.


	30. Chapter 30 Thursday November 22 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

Sarah happened to run into Brooklyn in the upstairs hallway at the mansion. "Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Alone?"

"Come on." They went into Brooklyn's room. "What's going on? You looked freaked."

Sarah rubbed her head. "I just don't think I'm cut out to be a Quartermaine. I suck at being a Buchanan and I was born into that family! Its just that this stuff....this big powerful families with more money than God and so many secrets in the closet you can't barely find a door to open anywhere in the whole house without being afraid of what you'll find behind it....this stuff...its not natural. Its not me. I don't think people should live like this. I have no clue why they'd even want to. But I know I can't."

"You would not be the first woman to run screaming from this house. My Ma did."

"She did?"

"Yeah. But I'm not saying that's what you should do. You and Dil were happy out in LA right?"

"It was heaven."

"You'll be back there in three days. And if he ever says he wants to live in this house again just tell him hell to the no."

"I love him. I do. I don't want to break up. I'm just freaking out right now."

Brooklyn hugged her. "Hey, I'm here for you, okay? I know this family can be crazy but we love each other....just remember to duck and you'll be all right."

"God, I hope you're right," Sarah whispered.

XXXXXXXXX

"That's a cool phone," Morgan said to his uncle Lucas, as he sat next to him on the couch in the brownstone.

Micheal was outside shooting hoops with some of the neighborhood kids. Bobbie was in the kitchen talking to Mike Corbin, who had come over to deliver some pies. Carly and Jason were in their own little world- like normal.

Lucas was surprised- but not all that surprised- to find out his sister brought her best friend Jason to dinner, instead of her husband Jax. From what Lucas had heard through Lulu after the craziness at The Black and White Ball somehow Carly had decided her marriage was over....and now she was spending practically every waking minute with Jason. It was another thing no one around there was talking about. Like Lucas being gay. Like the fact that Carly never once came to a family dinner while she was married to Sonny. Like the fact that Jerry Jacks was back in town and a psycho.

Some things were just not brought up around their house.

Carly and Jason were huddled up on the back porch, in deep conversation. That left Lucas to entertain Morgan. Which he was trying to do by watching the parade on TV but he kept getting distracted by sending text messages to his boyfriend, Sean, who never wrote back.

"Thanks," Lucas told Morgan. "You can play games on it, take pictures with it, and check your email. Do you know what email is?"

"Sure! I just got my own computer when school started."

"Aren't you in kindergarten?"

"Yep! What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior in college."

"Can I see the pictures on your phone?"

Lucas tried to quickly think if there was anything on there that would not be cool to show a kid. He didn't think there was so he said "Uh...sure." He started going to the pictures and naming off the people. Then he came to one of him and Sean kissing. He flipped past it quickly.

"You kissed that boy!"

"Yeah."

"Is that your husband, Uncle Lucas?"

"Uh...no."

"Are you allowed to kiss people that ain't your husband?"

"Aren't," Lucas corrected him.

"Did you do a bad thing?"

"No. That's Sean. He's my boyfriend. Did your mom tell you about how I have a boyfriend?"

"Uh-huh. But I'm pretty sure you are just allowed to hold hands till you get married. That's what I heard Mom tell Michael."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind, kiddo." He ruffled his hair. "When are you cutting this? Its really long, you know."

"Mama likes it long."

The door bell rang. Lucas said "I'll get that." He walked over to the door, as Bobbie and Mike came out of the kitchen, and pulled it open. His mouth dropped. There stood Sean, with an overnight bag hitched on his shoulder.

The twenty one year old man with dark hair and eyes stared Lucas down in an angry, bitter way. "Look who came to Thanksgiving," he said through tightly gritted teeth.

XXXXXXX

"Logan," Georgie whispered as they sat in his truck. He was mere inches from her, with his hand covering hers. "Lets be honest, okay? You don't really want a friendship with me."

"That's not true!" he hissed out.

"You want more." Her eyes held his. Her lips quivered. She was barely breathing at all.

"I can be your friend too. You act like all I know how to do is just....screw chicks, make them cry and hate me. That's not what I'm trying to do here," there was true desperation in his voice.

"I never said you set out to do that. All I know is what I've seen. How it ends up."

Logan slid away from her. He let out a long breath. In a very ragged voice he told her "You should have never started this if you planned to give up so damn easily."

"You came to _my _house last night!"

"You wanted me, Georgie! Own that."

She whimpered "I do."

He stared at her for a long moment. "Am I really so scary to you? Am I monster in your eyes?"

With tears coming to her eyes Georgie scooted closer to him. "No, of course not."

"Then why? Why won't you even have this much hope? Why are you trying to make me beg?"

"I'm not!"

"What do you want? Tell me what you want. I'll play by your rules. I'm sorry I hung up on you. That's all I came over to say. I should be on my way to see my sisters but no...all I could think of...was you. I get that you can't fully trust me but trust me a little....trust that I came to see you for the right reasons. That you ....when you aren't driving me crazy...make me happy. You've made me happier in a day then I've been before. That's something! Its big. Don't throw away something that big."

"Didn't Lulu make you happy? Didn't my sister?"

"Good God. Get them out of your head! You're about to mess up everything we could have because of things that happened in the past. I get that it wasn't all that long ago but its over. Its yesterday. What about tomorrow, huh, Georgie?" Logan put his hands on her arms. "You said you wanted me for a while now....well here's your chance....take it."

She let in and out shaky breaths.

He whispered "Do you think what you're feeling for me is gonna walk in the door of that diner tomorrow in the form of some other guy? Do you think that's how this works? Do you think if we give this up its ever coming around again with other people? Exactly this...what we feel...when we're together. Tell me you really think that!"

She murmured "What _I _feel...me._ I'm_ the one who was waiting on you!"

"Okay, well I'm here now. I'm right here. Let yesterday go. For me, girl. For us." He smoothed back her hair with both hands. "You're so beautiful to me...do you know that? All I want to do right now is kiss you."

His mouth inched closer to her as he murmured "Say I can kiss you...say I can kiss you, brown eyes. Just say it...this is what we both need so bad right now...let us have this, please."

Georgie couldn't resist brushing her lips against his and murmuring "Kiss me."

His mouth connected with hers, as her arms wound around his neck. And for a second, life really made sense for Logan. Because when he was kissing her the world wasn't a crazy, cold place he hated. It was perfect. She was worth any kind of fight or sacrifice or pouring his heart out or change.

Cause she made him feel wanted, needed, loved....worth the struggle.

(I know you're afraid of what you feel.  
You still need time to heal.

And I can help if

you'll only let me try.

You touched me

and something in me knew  
what I could have with you.

Well I'm not ready to kiss that dream goodbye.

When its this sweet

there's no saying no.

I need you

so I'm ready to go

through the fire  
to the limit,

to the wall.

For a chance to be with you I'd gladly risk it all.

Through the fire.  
Through whatever.

Come what may.

For a chance at loving you I'd take it all the way.

Right down to the wire.  
Even through the fire. ) ( Chaka Khan)

****

Note-

Sean is an original character. If you want to picture an actor then look up Micah Alberti. Micah formerly played Jamie Martin on AMC in 2002. He stars on Wildfire on ABC Family. The actor is currently 25 years old. Sean is 21 years old. 


	31. Chapter 31 Thursday November 22 2007

**Thanks for checking out this chapter!**

**Lean on Me**

**Chapter 31**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

Georgie never wanted Logan to stop kissing her. When his mouth was on hers she wasn't scared. She didn't fear that he might break her heart. She didn't know anything but how right it felt to feel him against her.

This is what she had waited so long for. This was the feeling she had been chasing for months now.

All to soon though, he pulled away. His lust laden eyes stared down at her. He murmured "I should get you home, girl."

"Okay."

They drove in silence. The radio played Matchbox Twenty's cover version of Time After Time. She sat there with her skin on fire, the taste of his coffee laced lips still on her mouth. Her heart beating out of control in her chest. Her brain a fuzzy mess that only knew one thing: she had to get another kiss from him.

She craved it more than she could ever imagine craving anything in life.

When he pulled his truck into her driveway she said "Have a nice dinner with your sisters."

"If Serena don't kick my ass for being late."

"Tell her I send my apologies for delaying you."

"I liked the delay, brown eyes. Especially the end. The rest I don't know...but the end was freaking fantastic."

She felt her cheeks heat up and knew she was blushing, as she turned to face him. "I'll deal with the roller coaster."

His eyes searched hers. "We're gonna figure this out. Give it time."

She nodded and then tried to joke. "Well its day two. Day two is known for being chaotic."

Slowly Logan moved toward her, placing both hands on the door behind him, so she was trapped between him and the door, even though he didn't press his body to hers. He said, in a very low and fierce voice, "I'm gonna make you so happy, girl, I swear to God."

Her hand came up to caress his cheek. Their eyes lingered on each other for a long time, as she moved her lips toward his and then away and then toward his and then away until she finally closed the gap completely and kissed him. When she broke the kiss she murmured his name softly. "Logan."

He let out a muffled moan. "Damn does that sound good when you say it like that."

Georgie smiled. "Go to your dinner, please. I feel bad for making your sister wait and probably worry."

"Can I see you later?"

"I don't know when we'll be done here. Besides.....we don't want to rush what we are starting between us."

He nodded and scooted away from her. "I'd walk you to the door but your Dad already chewed my head off once today. I don't wanna raise his blood pressure too much more. Lets hope he ain't spying out the window right now."

"My Dad will come around."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Just have a little faith, Logan." Then Georgie climbed out of the car, gave him a wave, and headed into the house. She leaned against the back door and sighed happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan called Cooper as he peeled out of Georgie's driveway. "Don't freak out. I'm on my way."

"Where in the world are you?"

"I had to handle some business."

"You have no job."

"Personal business."

"What could be more important than meeting your eleven year old sister who I met and had to explain how you're really on your way....forty five minutes ago."

"I stopped by Georgie's."

"For what? Another argument? You couldn't try to tell your side of things maybe tomorrow? You think that might have been smarter?"

"Coop, relax. Me and Georgie worked some things out. That should make you happy, right? You always did say we all needed to make more of an effort to get along."

"Well, okay. I guess that's a good thing."

"Wanna hear another good thing? I'm gonna ask that girl out on a date. Day seven. That's gonna be our first date."

"What does day seven mean? And since when would Georgie, even in your wildest dreams, date you?"

"Since now."

"Whatever. Good for you, Logan. Just get here."

"Don't be sore at me, Coop."

"No. Why would I be? You always land on your feet, don't you? Even if your feet land on someone else's face."

"You know I feel awful about what went down with Maxie. I told ya that a million times now. Let it go."

Logan never saw the car coming through the intersection at him, as the other driver ran a red light. The next thing he knew his truck was spinning around and the sound of metal crunching was filling the air.

_Crash._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie walked into the kitchen to find her sister leaning against the backdoor with a goofy, love sick look on her face. "Nice jacket," she said coldly, seeing Logan's coat on Georgie. "Your date is waiting for you in the living room. I think Patrick is a little scared of him so you better get in there and do damage control."

"My date?"

"Johnny."

"Right. Well he's not a date."

"Because you're sleeping with Logan now?"

"What?"

"How can you be so stupid?"

"Maxie, leave me alone. Its not any of your business."

"It will be when he hurts you."

"I'm not listening to you rag on him. You want someone to blame for losing Coop? Blame yourself. And next time think twice before you crawl into a bed that you have no business being in."

"And you think you belong in Logan's bed? Do you have any idea what you're getting into? You can't handle a man like him. Trust me on that one."

"That's really vulgar."

Maxie sighed. "Truth is truth. He's not gentle like I'm sure Dillon was. He's not sensitive like Coop. He's out to get his and that's it. A scuzz like that is who you want to call your man? Seriously? He's hot but that's where it starts and ends for that guy."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know him a hell of a lot better than you do. And I'm only saying this for your own sake. Stick with Johnny. At least he was smart enough to dump Lulu after half a screw. Logan begged her to take him back. That's scary right there. He's a glutton for punishment and only happy miserable."

"Like you?"

"Not a thing like you, that's for damn sure. He shouldn't even be with someone your age. He's too reckless and mean for a girl like you."

"Just tell me. Do you want Logan for yourself? Is that what this is?"

"What? Are you crazy? Has he softened your brain this much? I can't stand him for costing me Coop's love."

" Can't stand him? I really doubt that's true. You get way too emotional about him to hate him as much as you say. And if anyone cost you Coop's love, it was you."

"And what is Logan's share of the blame? You used to see who he really was. Oh now that he's given you a little you can't think straight? Georgie, don't let him do you like this."

"Why can't you back off and let me be happy? For the first time in years I have someone who makes me hopeful and makes me smile.....is that really so bad? Do you want me as miserable as you are? Would that be better than taking a chance on Logan? Being all alone like you because I chased off the man I cared about most?"

Maxie recoiled back as if she had been slapped. "SCREW HIS BRAINS OUT! I DON'T CARE!"

"Robin!" Mac yelled.

"I'm on it!"

Robin came walking into the kitchen. "Problem? Remember its a holiday. Uncle Mac lives for these days. Lets all play nice."

Just then there was the sound of a helicopter outside. Robin said "And there are my parents. Come on out and say hi."

Maxie swallowed hard, broke eye contact from Georgie, and headed for the living room. "I just did my hair. I'm not ruining it out there. "

Georgie said "I have to check on dinner."

Robin headed out the back door. "Fun times....I need another glass of wine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas stood frozen just inside the door of the brownstone, staring at his boyfriend Sean, who he hadn't invited home for Thanksgiving. Being pissed off about that Sean took it upon himself to show up.

Bobbie called out "Honey, who is at the door?"

Sean shouldered past Lucas inside. "Hi."

Jason and Carly walked in from the kitchen, after coming in off the back porch. "Hey!" Carly said. "I know you. From the myspace page right? Sean?"

"Yeah."

"Sean?" asked Bobbie, her eyes darting between him and Lucas.

Morgan cried "Mama, Uncle Lucas kissed that boy! And they're not married!!!!" Looking at Lucas he said "You're in trouble, Uncle Lucas."

Jason scooped Morgan up. "Lets go watch Michael shooting hoops out front, buddy."

Mike Corbin, who had stopped by to drop off pie, cleared his throat. He stuck out his hand. "Good to meet you." After shaking Sean's hand he said "Well I got to get back to the diner. We have a lot of take out orders to fill today. Happy Thanksgiving again, everyone."

"Bye Mike," Lucas choked out, his mouth dry.

Never before had he brought a boyfriend home to meet his mother. Sure his ex-lover Guy had been around years before but Bobbie pretended that she had no clue they were dating. It wasn't that she didn't support Lucas, she just didn't openly acknowledge he was homosexual. Better to say nothing than say the wrong thing to him. That left a gulf a mile wide between Lucas and the rest of the family. A space he didn't try to close because he still felt vaguely like he had disappointed them all by not being a replica of his Uncle Luke. Maybe no one thought that ...but he thought that, and it affected all he did and didn't do in life.

Bobbie crossed the room to Sean. "Hello, I'm Barbara Jean. Welcome."

"Sorry to be crashing your dinner." He shot Lucas a dirty look.

"There's plenty of room for one more. In fact I can use the help. Lucas take Sean's bag upstairs. Sean, could you come in the kitchen and help me get the silver down for the top shelf?"

Before Lucas knew what was happening his mother and boyfriend left the room together. He let out a long breath, praying that this would not become a disaster.

The way Sean had looked at him- so cold and bitter- scared Lucas more than anything his family might think about him being gay and out. He had hurt Sean. Acted ashamed of him. And now he felt shame course through him at the thought of being the one who put that broken look in the eyes of the man he loved.

(We all begin with good was raw and young.

We believed that we could change past could be undone.

But we carry on our backs the burden

time always reveals.

The lonely light of morning

the wound that would not heal.

Its the bitter taste of losing everything I felt so dear.

I've fallen...) (Sarah McLachan)

**Note- in the next chapter Georgie finally meets up with Johnny again. Plus we see the Webber/Spencer Thanksgiving dinner at Lesley's house.**

**Also Maxie's feelings about Logan are way more complicated then she said in this chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32 Thursday November 22 2007

**Thank you for reading this story.**

**Lean on Me**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

He snuck up on her in the kitchen. Not that he was trying to. She was just so lost in her thoughts that Georgie did not realize Johnny was behind her, as she stirred gravy at the stove, until he said "I'm thinking it was a bad idea for me to show up here today."

Georgie turned around. "No, it wasn't. Things will be calm around here from now on, I promise. I'm sorry I wasn't home when you first arrived. Did my Dad hassle you?"

"Don't worry about that. What about you? You and Maxie were going at it pretty good. You okay?"

She blushed ten shades of red. "You heard that?"

"I'm pretty sure they heard you two in Rochester."

"I shouldn't have lost my cool with her. I'll apologize later. Its just she thinks she knows how I should live my life. And she's shocked when I refuse to follow her demands."

He smirked, looked her up and down in her wholesome little green wrap dress. "You telling me you're some kind of rebel?"

Georgie chuckled. "No. I just want a little freedom."

"Don't we all."

"Thanks for coming today and putting up with all of this."

"You're saving me from another night of eating pasta over the sink."

"You cook?"

"I'm Italian. We all cook. Its in the blood."

"Think you can candy some yams for me?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not an Italian recipe. Walk me through it."

A few minutes later, as they worked in the kitchen, Georgie said "I know I told you I would warn Maxie you were coming over today but I never had the chance. Was she shocked when you showed up? And mad you weren't here with the express purpose to see her?"

"She did ask if I dumped her for you."

"Its not like this is even a date."

He chuckled, the sound a deep rumble in his chest. Johnny found Georgie to be such a sweet girl that it was adorable in his eyes how proper she behaved. "Very subtle."

She looked at him out of he corner of her eye as they stood side by side at the stove.

Johnny chuckled then said "I know you've got something going on with Logan. And I know you didn't invite me today cause you're into me. Though I hope this is not a trend....me and that guy....going round after round over every gorgeous woman in this town. He's lucky he got to you first cause if you were mine....." his voice dropped into a low gravelly whisper "I'd kill him before I let him steal you away."

She ignored the tone of his voice, probably figuring it was less about her and more about male ego, (Johnny could admit to himself that was true) and said "I'm sure you both could get along if you would call a truce. Now that neither of you are with Lulu ,what is there to fight about?"

"There's always something to fight about, Georgie. That's how my world works. There can only be one king. From what I've seen of Logan so far, there's only one trait me and that guy share. Neither one of us were made to be anybody's second. Its top dog or nothing."

"That sounds like a good way to wreck a life."

He chuckled bitterly with a grin on his lips. "A very good way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper's heart jumped into his throat at the sound of metal slamming against metal, screeching car tires and honks going off as he talked to Logan on the phone. "What was that? You okay?" There was no answer. "Logan!"

Serena jumped off the edge of the desk, where she had been sitting in the lighthouse den, and asked "What happened?"

"I don't know....it sounded like a car accident." Cooper told her. "Logan. Hey, buddy...LOGAN! Answer me." The phone went dead. Cooper looked at it. "Damn it!"

Serena's eyes were wide with fear and darting back and forth.

Cooper shook his head, in frustration and worry, and said "I've got to go check on him."

"Do you know where he is?

"Yeah, he said he was just leaving a friend of ours house. "

"I'm coming with you."

"It will only make your family worry if you take off. Write down your number. I'll call you when I know anything."

Serena hurried to jot it down and then passed it to him. "He's got to be okay. I just met him!"

Coop stopped for a moment and touched her arm. "Think positive for him, okay? Do that for me. And you keep yourself as calm as you can. Don't freak out your mom and sister before we know anything."

Serena nodded.

Cooper grabbed his coat and took off running for his car. All the while he prayed to God: _Don't take him from us. Don't take him. Don't take him. Don't take him. Don't take him. Don't take him. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu pulled open her grandmother's front door to find Spinelli standing there, dressed in a white button down shirt and a tie, plus some brown chino style baggy pants. "Greetings, Blonde One. The Jackal thanks you for asking me to partake in this festive occasion with you."

He gave her a very sweet smile. It had been almost a year since they met. His wild, life consuming crush on her had morphed into a tender friendship. The type where the two people didn't have to see each other every day to know they would still do anything for each other. And the type many people on the outside thought was one-sided. That Spinelli adored Lulu. Spinelli comforted Lulu. Spinelli took abuse from Lulu.

But Lulu gave him something back.

Lulu gave Spinelli a place in her family. After doing that....introducing him to Stone Cold and all the Spencers and to his Fair Samantha....giving him a place in the world....how could he do anything but love her? Even if that love was no longer at all romantic.

Lulu gave him a quick hug. "Come on in. Its getting so cold out there, isn't it?"

"Indeed. The Jackal now regrets not realizing the temperature would plummet so severely before I left Stone Cold's humble abode. I would have chosen warmer garments to clothe myself in. Am I tardy for the partaking in your familial meal today? I found myself distracted this morning."

"Nope. Lucky just went to pick up Liz and the kids. Something is wrong with her car again." Lulu went to sit on the couch. "So what distracted you? Jason give you some work to do?"

"_You hungry too?" Maxie asked in a sex filled tone that made his stomach clench with need._

Spinelli shook his head to ward of thoughts of her. "If only it was that simple."

Lulu's face filled with concern. "What's going on?"

Spinelli joined her on the couch. "It's nothing to worry yourself over. The Jackal just finds himself in a particularly unusual situation of...desiring someone who I know..." he raised a finger to accentuate his point "is neither worthy of my affections-not that I have any though because affections are built on shared experiences and emotionally revealing moments of which I have had none with this so-called lady- nor is she honest in her overtures toward I. And yet this temptress haunts my mind day and night and day and night and morn and moon.....but fear not because there is less than a miniscule chance I shall ever allow myself to become involved with this cruel conniver of hearts and minds."

"You want to sleep with Maxie?"

"The Blonde One is adept at deciphering my circuitous language." He smiled at her.

Lulu pushed his shoulder. "Spinelli! She's gross! You know that. You know what she did to me with Logan."

"And I despise her very breath, bones and the blood that runs through her lying, adulterous veins for that."

"Oh, yeah, right. You hate her so much you wanna screw her?"

Lesley walked in the room. "I didn't just hear that."

"Sorry, Gram."

Lesley said "Lets remember there will soon be little ears around here, okay? I'm sure we don't want to have to try explain what you two were talking about to Cam over dessert tonight. "

"The Jackal extends his most humblest of apologies."

Lesley smiled at him and said "Just watch the language when the kids are around." She headed upstairs.

Lulu grabbed Spinelli's arm and whispered "Don't let Maxie mess up your life like she did Lucky's. She's a skanky little whore who will screw anyone who looks at her twice for no other reason than it feels good in that moment, and you know I'm telling the truth."

"Shhhh. Your Grandmother just said..."

"Maxie is a nasty little bitch. How can you want her?" Lulu whined, miserably.

"Did The Jackal not just finish explaining I do not plan to pursue that temptress in any way?"

"Do you promise?"

_Do you promise? Do you promise? Do you promise?_ went through his mind over and over.

Lulu added "Promise me, Spinelli."

_Promise me. Promise me. Promise me._He could never break a promise to his Lulu_._

She angrily spat out, after his immediate promise did not fall off his lips, "She's disgusting!"

"I feel I must, in all fairness, remind The Blonde One that The Bad Blonde One, though she is at fault for her recent treacherous actions, is also a complicated creature with complicated motives that baffle greater men than I. But, none the less, do exist somewhere inside of her that explain her actions and motivations. Just like I or you do, she does deserve the chance to overcome her past mistakes and-"

Lulu sighed and fell back on the couch, just as the door opened with Lucky, Liz and the kids, Lulu let out "FUCK! You're gonna screw Maxie. I can so tell."

Cameron said "Daddy, Aunt Lulu said a bad word."

Note- no song for this chapter as nothing works with that last scene.

In the next chapter Scott shows up at the Baldwin/Coe Thanksgiving dinner. While Lucas and Sean try to work things out at Bobbie's brownstone.


	33. Chapter 33 Thursday November 22 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

Every moment for months- every single moment- Cooper Barrett burned with a slow simmering, barely beneath the surface, anger at the one man on earth he considered a brother.

He thought about kicking Logan out of his life. He thought about leaving Port Charles behind-he could never stand by and watch Logan loving Maxie. He thought about punching Logan again and again and again-and he did punch him a couple of times-but he never thought something like this should happen.

He never wished, even in the darkest moment, that Logan would die.

Because Cooper didn't want that. Not at all. He wanted things to be like they were before the sex bet. He wanted his best buddy on one side of him, and his girl on the other. But Cooper had come to accept he would never again have a perfect moment like that.

He could not keep his girl.

Still, in this compromised, less than everything he needed, sort of life Cooper had believed he could somehow work past his feelings of betrayal and keep Logan. As he sped across Port Charles on Thanksgiving, Cooper wondered if it was already too late to forgive Logan.

Was his best buddy really gone from this earth? Just like that?

The sound of Logan's truck colliding with another vehicle replayed over and over in Cooper's mind, as his hands gripped the steering wheel causing his knuckles to shade a starker white. Cooper spoke aloud to Logan "You hang on."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Serena clutched her cell phone as she paced her bedroom at the lighthouse. "Come on, Cooper. Come on. Call."

She had moved across an ocean, given up her spot at the university, packed up an apartment, suffered through living under her Mom's watchful, worrying eyes, all for Logan. For a brother that was no more than a picture on a computer screen till earlier today.

But he was her blood.

He was that missing piece that this peacekeeper thought might put back together her fractured family. He was one of them. They needed him. They were all such a mess....but maybe they wouldn't be if they held onto each other instead of running away all the time.

And now Logan could be hurt. Before he ever met Tina or Lucy. Before he made up with Scott. He could be gone.

There was a short knock on her door and then she heard "Sweetie, its uh..." he pushed the door open and their eyes met.

"Dad."

"Uh....your sister is setting the table. Dinner should be any minute now."

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Was I not invited or something? I'm family."

"Its not like you've been tripping over yourself to come visit here since you moved back home."

"Aw, you know, I would have if I thought that would have been for the best. But I couldn't offer much with my head all filled with this mess with Laura and then Logan came along."

"Yeah well I bet Tina would disagree that it was better for you to stay away and put you and, lets not ever forget, Laura before her and Lucy."

"Well, you know, I was trying to figure things out. Make it better for all of us. Laura needed me more. I needed to get my head screwed on right after hearing about Logan and his theory that I'm his father."

"Please don't ever say that to him."

"What did I say now? That I needed time? Is that so God awful? Give your old man a break."

"His _theory. _Its not his theory and you know it. The DNA test proved it so if you ever...get the chance...to talk to him again....please don't..." tears choked her voice "say something dumbass like his theory."

"What's wrong, sweetie? Aw, you know I'm sorry. You know that, right?"

Serena turned away from him, still holding tight the phone in her sweaty hands. "What if you could never see him again?"

"You saying he ran back to Texas? Maybe its for the best, you know."

"Your best! Not mine! Not this family!"

"You're wishing on stars again, my sweet Serena." For a moment his tone was tender before it returned to his typical gruff one "Aw, hell with it all. That's what I say. Its way too late to bond now. He hates me. I might deserve that but what happened can't be changed. What do you want from me? What does he want? He should go back to Texas and forget he ever met me."

"He might not ever go anywhere again. He might be out of your hair for good." She looked over her shoulder at Scott. "Maybe Logan's dead already. What do you think about that, Dad?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas stood near the back door of his mother's kitchen, watching Sean chat up Bobbie and Carly. He felt an outsider in his own family. But that was nothing new.

Here was Sean, getting along with everyone, proving Lucas wrong that it would be a problem to invite him home.

Making Lucas feel like an ass. Reminding him that he was the one who assumed everyone had an issue with him being gay, or him not being adventurous like Luke or a cop like Lucky or a gangster or something that was manly. If not for sports Lucas would feel totally emasculated.

But that was on him.

He was the one putting labels and definitions on what a man should be. Not his family. He saw that now. The truth burned like acid on his tongue.

Jason walked into the room and said "Hey, Michael wants to show you how he can do a lay up."

Carly and Bobbie agreed to go outside. Lucas motioned for Sean to follow him onto the back porch. They slipped on their coats and stepped outside.

Sean still hadn't said more than five words to Lucas since he showed up on the doorstep earlier.

Once outside Lucas leaned on the railing of the deck, while Sean kept his distance, staring off into the backyard. Lucas knew his boyfriend could be the brooding, pensive type...hell it took nearly two years for them to admit their feelings because neither was bold when it came to true confessions...but today was worse than he ever had seen him.

Lucas cleared his throat. "You've got a right to be pissed-"

"Beyond pissed."

"Fine, beyond pissed But you've got to realize that I didn't purposefully try to hide you from my family-"

"If you can't be honest then just shut up." Sean turned to walk inside.

Lucas grabbed hold of Sean's coat, stilling his steps. "The only thing I did wrong was let you think you were coming home with me when I knew you weren't. Whatever else you think is in your own head-"

Sean jerked loose. "You let me think that till three hours before your fucking plane left! You let me pack a bag, tell my mom I wasn't coming over today, call off work. Man up, Lucas! I'm not gonna waste my time dating a child who can't even face himself in the mirror let alone face me."

Lucas whispered harshly "If that's what you think about me....why are you even here?"

Sean grabbed him and kissed him with a fierceness that he hadn't shown since their first night together. "I'm here because I'm in love with you, idiot."

Lucas breathed out the words "You are?"

Sean moved back, running his hands through his short brown hair. "Yeah," he said in a ragged breath. The word so soft Lucas could barely hear it as Sean's eyes searched his.

Lucas broke eye contact and looked down. This was everything he wanted to hear for years now. And yet he was scared to death of this too. Scared to have to be honest finally. Scared to walk inside of the house holding Sean's hand and really, finally, be boldly out in front of his mother. Not pretending like Guy was his best buddy and never letting her see them kiss. No he wanted to kiss Sean right now. He wanted to not care who saw.

But old habits died hard.

He heard Sean let out a long sigh. "I'm taking the bus back to campus tonight."

Lucas' head shot up. "Bus? That's like a 12 hour ride. You took the bus here?"

"You refused to buy me a plane ticket."

"Why did you go through all that? Just to prove a point? That I have to bring guy's home to meet my family eventually so why not stop pussy footing around it and step up now?"

"Don't you get it? This is not about you bringing guy's home....its not about your mom facing who you are or you facing your mom....this is about you bringing _me_ home."

Sean walked into the house without waiting for Lucas to answer him.

**(And he said,  
he said**

**"It's crazy  
how love stays with me.  
You know it hurts me.  
Cause I don't wanna fight this year."**

**It's amazing**

**to see me reading through this scene  
of love and fear**

**and apologies.**

**He said**

**"It's crazy  
how love stays with me.  
You know it hurts me.  
That I didn't figure it out before."**

**And now it's too late for a soliloquy.  
It's way too late for dignity.  
It's time for apologies. ) (Grace and the Nocturnals)**

**Thank you for reviewing this story.**


	34. Chapter 34 Thursday November 22 2007

**Thanks for reviewing this story and for sticking with it to this point.**

Lean On Me

Chapter Thirty Four

Thursday November 22, 2007

Cooper was running down Main street when his phone rang. Stopping he jerked it out and answered "Serena, I'm sorry-"

"What happened to my kid?" Scott's gruff voice barked into Cooper's ear.

Cooper started walking again, his chest pounding hard. "Now you care? Put Serena on."

"You listen to me, you little piss ant rookie, you better give me some answers. I got to ask again and I'll see you get busted out of the force on your ass before you even work another shift!" Then Scott's voice softened "Just tell me....did he get hurt bad?"

"I don't know. There was a huge accident by the expressway exit, an overturned truck. I left the my car on the side of the road and took off on foot. I'm near the commissioner's house. I just got to figure out what street Logan's on. I'm heading toward the sirens."

"Well, what happened exactly? You were talking to him and then what?"

"All I heard was what sounded like a wreck then the phone cut out. Listen. I got to go. I'll call Serena when I know something. Tell her to.....just tell her to pray." Cooper hung up and took off running again.

If Logan was okay then why hadn't he called back? Why wouldn't he answer his phone? But he had to be okay. Cooper hadn't come this far....just to lose him now.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Now this is the life," Luke Spencer said as he sunk his teeth into a piece of pizza, right before Tracy smacked him on the back of the head.

She asked "Do you want to kill yourself? Give that to me." Tracy took the pizza from Luke. "You know this is not on your heart healthy diet. Are you trying to leave me a widow?"

Sarah watched them and for the first time since she stepped into that house she actually felt real love between Tracy and Luke. The way Tracy looked at her husband in that moment said she actually would be lost without him. After a long ordeal that day, where the family bickered like maniacs at the dining room table before finally Monica and Tracy got in a fight that knocked the turkey onto the floor, it was nice to just sit in the living room, with Dillon's arm around Sarah, and eat pizza.

"Spanky Buns life is not worth living if it must be lived on rabbit food."

Edward said, as he miserably ate a salad, "Let the bum kill himself. It will save you a palimony check each month down the road."

"Grandfather," Emily said "remember your blood pressure."

"My blood pressure is fine!!!! I just hate salad. Why is it so hard to get a turkey in this house? Are you all conspiring against me to make sure I can never have a peaceful Thanksgiving where I get at least one bite of Cook's mouth watering bird?"

Ned said "No one around here could work together long enough to form any sort of decent conspiracy."

"Well," Monica said as she poured herself another drink "that's true enough."

Sarah smiled at Dillon. His family was torturous but they loved each other...in their own weird way...and either way he was who mattered most to her. His cute spiky hair. Those dream filled eyes. His soft, tender, perfect smile.

Dillon, while grinning back at Sarah, said "Could you guys at least try to behave in front of my fiancee? You'll scare her off if you don't stop being yourselves around her."

Luke said "She'll have to learn to bare her claws and strike back at some point if she expects to survive this lion's den. Every lion for themselves, Young Spielberg."

"Hogwash," Edward said "Stop trying to corrupt this lovely young lady."

"Eddie don't try to hide your stripes from Sarah. She's soon to be family," Luke taunted him. "She'll be angling for her spot in the will before you know it."

"Really-" Sarah started

"She can have yours then," Ned said. "You've spent my mother's inheritance and then some already, haven't you?"

"Et tu, Nedly?" Luke asked "Et tu?"

Edward said to Sarah "I'm sorry but my will is already finalized but do not fear because it provides a trust for Dillon and any children he produces. Of course, the money is protected in case of divorce, you understand, I'm sure."

Sarah went on "Really, I don't want in the will."

Dillon rolled his eyes. "No one cares about the will."

Edward stiffened. "Oh no, of course not. You believe you don't need money to survive. See how long that lasts once you have little mouths to feed and little feet running around that shack of yours on the beach. Then your share of all my money that means so little now will suddenly mean a great deal, won't it?"

Emily said "Grandfather, remember to stay calm."

"I"m perfectly calm, my dear! Its just the shenanigans of this family and their free wheeling, living in delusions and mooching off my hard work ways really gets my goat."

Brooklyn, who had been quietly eating her pizza while moving her gaze around to watch them all like they were a live action reality show finally spoke up. She looked at Sarah and said one word. "Elope."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas took the stairs in the brownstone two at a time. He walked a few feet down the hall and knocked on the guest bedroom. "Sean."

He pushed opened the door to find his boyfriend throwing clothes out of the drawer and back into his overnight bag. "Just don't bother."

Lucas walked in. He thought about closing and locking the door but thought twice. That would just be another way to show he was hiding. He didn't want to hide.

Hell if Carly wanted to have a fight or a make up session with Jason she wouldn't care who heard about it. She would just care about how she was feeling in that moment. She was never once ashamed of him.

Lucas hated that Sean thought it was him that Lucas was hiding- when it was really himself from himself, and nothing else. He was slowly coming to terms with being out and it was a very long journey of baby steps. But one thing he did know was that he loved this man standing before him.

He said "Hey, you don't have to leave."

"You never wanted me here. Now you don't want me gone? Make up your mind. Or don't. I could careless anymore."

Lucas grabbed Sean's hand, as it was in mid-motioning packing. Lucas' smooth skin slid against Sean's calloused, from playing the guitar, fingers. Lucas said in a throaty whisper "You care."

Sean's dark eyes rose to look into Lucas'. "Maybe its stupid but I wanted to be important enough to you for you to wanna bring me here to meet your Mom. For none of the family bullshit to be enough to hold you back...because I was too good to keep secret."

Sean yanked his hand away.

Lucas brought his hands up to hold Sean's voice, as his boyfriend stood there stiffly. "You are too good....you're perfect..." his lips barely brushed Sean's "so perfect."

Sean deepened the kiss.

Lucas whispered against his lips. "Stay here with me. Help me do this."

Sean hugged him and rested his head on his shoulder. That was all the answer Lucas needed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu ditched Thanksgiving.

It was all bullshit anyway. Her family was pissed at her. Like Cam had never heard a curse word before. She knew better. Lucky was known to mumble a few in bad traffic.

And Jake was less than a year old. Less than a freaking year. He would get over it.

Worse than her family giving her their disapproving "We expected so much better from you, Lulu" looks was the fact that Spinelli-_ her _Spinelli- wanted to sleep with that damn Maxie Jones.

Even if Lulu was not in love with Spinelli was he not somehow hers? Maxie shouldn't ever touch anything of hers again.

No one thought Lulu had much right to be hurt by Logan cheating on her. At least that was the generally feeling she had after it happened. Because she had strung along so many guys over the year before that she deserved to get bitch slapped by karma. No matter what she deserved or didn't knowing that Logan had been with someone else did hurt.

It stung in a way she didn't know she could feel anymore...not since the abortion.

It finally broke through the numbness. Sent her running into the night, looking to wreck herself, looking to die, looking to finally pay for her sins. She stuck her thumb out on the road- hoping for a serial killer maybe to finally do what she hadn't had the guts to do herself, yes she was that messed up and she knew it- and that's when she found Johnny.

He was the fastest moving river she ever fell into. For a while he made her forget. Cause he was moving so fast, dragging her along on his ride, that she couldn't even think.

But now he was done with her. She was thinking again. Thinking about how she needed a distraction. How she couldn't even rely on Dillon or Spinelli to put her first. Right or wrong, damn it all to hell, this little girl trying to play like a woman needed to be first in some man's life.

Cause she would never be first with her Daddy.

So Lulu left her grandmother's house before the turkey was served, leaving Spinelli to make the rest of her apologies after she gave a half assed "Sorry about that," to Liz and rolled her eyes at her brother. With her coat wrapped tight around her she walked to the bus stop and then rolled downtown, staring out the window the whole time.

Staring with those broken hazel eyes. Wishing she was someone else entirely.

(Oh  
should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?

Even if it leads nowhere.

Or would it be a waste?  
Even if I knew my place should I leave it there?

Should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?

Even if it leads nowhere.

Yeah  
should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?

Even if it leads nowhere.

Or would it be a waste?  
Even if I knew my place  
should I leave it there?

Should I just give up  
or should I just keep on chasing pavements?

Should I just keep on chasing pavements? ) ( Adele)

Note- more Johnny/Jones girls in the next chapter.


	35. Chapter 35 Thursday November 22 2007

Hi, everyone! Thanks for stopping by to read more Lean On Me.

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

Cooper must have made a million deals with God before he rounded the corner of Main Street and Henry Boulevard- where he saw Logan's truck with the side smashed into a light pole. A police cruiser and an ambulance were in the street.

A yellow two door coupe with its front end smashed in was hooked up to a tow truck.

He stopped cold. His eyes scanned the scene in front of him. The closest cop to him called out "Rook, hey, man. Happy Thanksgiving. Like usual we're up to our asses in accidents today."

Coop walked the few steps toward him, relieved to find that the scene didn't look like one with a fatality. There was no body in the road with a blanket over it. No hush over the crowd of onlookers. No media.

He asked "Anyone taken to the hospital from this wreck?"

"Both drivers refused transport."

"Where are they?"

"Why? You feel like pitching in today? Taking some statements? Go home, man. Relax with the Commish's daughter. Damn I wish I was the one hooking up with Mac's little sex kitten."

Cooper glared at him and walked away. He headed to the ambulance and before he even rounded the back of it he heard Logan saying "Get off me, all right? Its a little bump on my freaking head! I swear if you touch me again you're getting the shit kicked out of you. Don't this city hire any good looking chick paramedics? All I get is you two mean mugging me right after my baby was killed!"

"Sir, you lost consciousness. As I've tried to explain before you could suffer swelling of your brain and not be aware for hours-"

Cooper came around the corner, grabbed Logan and hugged him, leaving Logan stunned.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"You idiot. Next time you nearly get killed with me on the phone could you please call me back?"

Sheepishly, Logan said "Sorry, man."

Cooper gave him a look that said he was so glad he was alive it didn't matter that he was mad at him. Coop looked at the paramedic. "Is he going to be all right?"

"I've advised your friend to seek medical-"

"I'm fine!" Logan barked. "I got a dinner to get to. Come on, Coop. You can give me a ride." He pointed at his truck, that was now being hooked up to a tow truck. "Look what some crazy broad did to my baby!"

"Did she have insurance?"

"Yeah. But that ain't the point."

"The truck can be fixed."

"She'll never be the same after this. That paint job was cheery."

The paramedics were loading their equipment inside of their vehicle. "You'll have to sign this sir, saying you refuse to be taken to General Hospital."

Logan quickly signed the paper. Cooper could see a minor bump above Logan's right eye but beyond that he looked fine.

Logan looked around "Where are you parked?"

"Long story. Come on. We'll get a cab. I'll call Serena on the way. She's worried sick over the thought of losing her chance to get to know you."

"Aww, really? You don't say?"

Cooper gave him a grin that said Logan might drive him nuts but he would never, never want to lose him from his life. Cooper dialed his cell.

Logan said "Tell her we'll be there in twenty minutes. Save me some pie."

"It'll be more like a couple of hours, if not longer."

"What? You don't think we can get a cab?"

"You're going to the hospital to get someone to look at your head. You might not give a damn if you live or die but some other people around here do."

XXXXXXXXX

Lulu ran away. It was what she did best. And then she made a bad decision. Another classic move for her.

It was wrong- flat out selfish-to run to the open arms of a man who she knew would never turn her away. A man she knew she could break without even realizing it. A man she had used before but that was before...and hadn't she said she was different now?

Didn't she promise just that morning to be his friend? Not the bitch that used him.

So it was undeniably wrong to go to his door and look for him to kiss away her pain. Just because there was no other man around to do it anymore. And she needed the pain to end. She needed someone to distract her again.

It was wrong. But it was something Lulu Spencer would do. She knocked on Milo's apartment door in Harborview Towers.

When it opened there stood Max. His face scrunched up in a way that said she was the last living soul on earth he wanted to see. She got that a lot these days.

Max said "This is not a good time. I'm sorry."

The last part, she could tell, was thrown in more for the sake of Sonny not hearing that Max had been rude to Lulu, not because he was really sorry to send her away.

She asked "Is he home?"

"Milo's eating at his mom's place and I really couldn't say when he's expected back. Probably not for a while. Yeah, a good long while." The door started to close as he threw in another totally forced "Sorry."

She pushed her away inside. "I'll wait."

He mumbled, while rubbing his head furiously, "I was afraid you would say that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny walked into the kitchen at the Scorpio home.

Dinner was over and the family was, for the most part, around the television, with Mac distracted by his brother Robert, Patrick and Robin caught up in their usual drama, and Georgie trying to keep the peace. Johnny felt completely out of place.

What did he know about being in the midst of a family unit? Less than zero.

So he made an excuse about getting a refill on his Coke and headed in the kitchen. When he went back he planned to tell Georgie he had gotten a call and had to go deal with some business.

It was sweet of her to invite him to dinner, and he would always remember her generosity, but this really was not his type of scene.

His plan took a U-turn when he spotted Maxie leaning against the sink. She wore a simple blue shimmery knee-length dress today. Her hair was perfectly in place. Her make-up flawless. But she looked like the sadness girl on earth.

She held a photograph in her hand and was staring at it.

Johnny offered. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." He pulled out his wallet.

Maxie's head snapped up. "Oh, hey! This? This is....nothing. Just the past. I should throw it away. I was just about to."

Sure she was. After a few tears dropped on it. But Johnny was not one for getting to emotional or sensitive so he didn't offer her any pity. Treating her like a fragile flower would not be appreciated by a woman like Maxie. He didn't know her well but he knew that much.

Her snark said what her heart never admitted aloud.

Johnny took a folded picture out of his wallet and held it up. "Trade you."

She smiled slightly and teased "What makes you think I have the slightest interest in some faded old photograph you're hauling around?"

With a grin he said "Have it your way," and acted like he was going to put it back in his wallet.

Maxie lurched forward. "Let me see."

Johnny held out his hand. "You first."

They traded pictures. He had given her one of him and his sister. He was only eight years old in it. Besides his photos of his mother, that shot was his most treasured.

Johnny looked down and saw Cooper Barret with his arm wrapped around Maxie's waist, behind them he could see Kelly's diner. Maxie was looking up at Cooper in the photo....looking at him like he was amazing to her. Like he was perfect. Like she was blessed and hooked on him for life.

No one had ever looked at Johnny like that.

For a second he was jealous of Cooper....jealous that Maxie had loved him that way. Jealous that no one woman had ever fallen in love with him even a tenth as deeply as Maxie had fallen for Cooper.

"You take a good picture, Jones."

"Of course I do."

He chuckled.

Maxie asked "Who is this in yours?"

"Claudia. My older sister."

"She died?"

"No. She just went away."

"I don't get it. If there was any time for her to come back then when your Dad goes American Psycho on an island full of people and gets locked in the nut house that would be the time for it. She's leaving you to handle this alone?"

"I'm a big boy, if you haven't noticed."

"Still-"

"Its fine," he lied.

Johnny had wondered the same thing himself. Supposedly their father had exiled Claudia to Milan when she was fifteen to live with their Uncle Rudy. She was not allowed back in the country....for fear of death. But now Anthony couldn't so much as cuss her out because he was doped up at Ferncliff. So where was Claudia?

Was Johnny not a good enough reason for her to come back? She said business was keeping her there but would that be her excuse forever?

He didn't know the answer to that question. He didn't want to know either. Like all the dark thoughts bubbling around his head, it was better left alone to fester than drug out to brood over in the light of day.

Maxie shrugged. "Whatever. I don't like her."

"Don't judge my sister."

"You're so hot when your temper flares like this."

He shook his head, chuckling.

She said "You are. You get this little line between your eyebrows..." She went to touch him and he playfully pushed her away.

Johnny said "I should get out of here. I don't think your father likes the idea of having a mobster hanging around his house."

"What was your first clue? The screaming? Or when he started cleaning his gun as Georgie passed around appetizers?"

"The way he called down to the station to check to see if I had any outstanding warrants. That clinched it."

Maxie laughed. "Hey, what are your plans for the rest of the night? Cause I look too hot to just sit around here wasting my life away thinking about things I can't change. Wanna hit Jake's?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be a chew toy for the Jones sisters. Is this gonna turn into a tug of war thing over me?"

Maxie laughed and laughed and laughed, as she rolled her eyes and headed toward the living room. Johnny chuckled and turned to watch her.

He added "It could happen."

"In some kind of Playboy induced fantasy, maybe. But here in the real world....you're gonna have to work a hell of a lot harder to score a chick like me. As for Georgie...I got enough problems fighting off that asshole Logan. Don't you start with me too. My baby sister is off limits to all bad boys."

"She's not a baby and I'm not all that bad."

"And you said that with a straight face. You got skills, I'll give you that much."

Johnny chuckled.

Maxie pushed open the door to the living room. "I'm heading out with Johnny to meet some friends for coffee. Bye! Love ya."

She grabbed her coat off the chair and slipped it on. Georgie walked in. "Thanks for coming, Johnny."

"Thank you for inviting me. I'll have to return the favor sometime. Make you some pasta at my place. You know the Metro Court? I rent a condo next door, you ever feel like stopping by...minus the boyfriend."

Maxie said "She doesn't have a boyfriend. Because Logan won't have hands anymore if I find out they've been touching her."

"Will you stop?" Georgie asked her.

Johnny said "All right. I didn't mean to kick off another round of this." He walked over to Georgie and kissed her cheek. "Thanks. See you around."'

"Do me a favor?" Georgie asked him "Keep an eye on my sister tonight."

Maxie said "Someone needs to keep an eye on you until you get some sense when it comes to that sleaze ball."

"That sleaze ball who would be your best friend right about now if you hadn't screwed him on a bet!"

"How dare you throw that in my face! You know what that cost me."

"Stop talking down about Logan. I care about him-"

"Then you've lost all your good sense."

"GIRLS!" Mac yelled.

"Sorry, Dad!"

"Sorry, Mac!"

Johnny opened the back door. "Lets go." He motioned for Maxie to leave. She gave Georgie a sad look, verging on tears, and then walked out, without her purse or keys.

Outside she said to Johnny "Get me out of here. And drive fast."

He grinned. "Not a problem."

(You got a fast car.

I want a ticket to anywhere.

Maybe we make a deal.  
Maybe together we can get somewhere.

Anyplace is better.  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose.

Maybe we'll make something.  
But me myself I got nothing to prove.

You got a fast car....) (Tracy Chapman)

Note- Spixie is coming up next.


	36. Chapter 36 Thursday November 22 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

Serena only told one person that Logan had been in a car wreck- her father- so when her cell went off it was his eyes that went to her, as the rest of the family kept talking, unaware that one of their one was in trouble.

She had told Lucy, Tina, Gail and Lee that Logan was called into work. Serena didn't even know if he had a job or what it might be but that sounded better than_: I don't know if he is dead or alive._

Serena walked onto into the den before she answered the phone. Scott slipped in the door as she answered her phone. "Yeah."

"Just a bump on his head," Cooper told her. "You can breath easy again. You hanging in okay?"

She let out a long breathe. "Better now."

Scott visibly relaxed, then turned away as he ran his hands through his hair.

Cooper told Serena "He's got to get checked out at GH but I'm sure he's gonna be just fine. He's got a hard head. Sorry about messing up your dinner."

"I could bring you both a plate."

"Don't go through the trouble. We'll get some pizza or something."

"That's un- American, Cooper. Pizza on Thanksgiving."

"Just this once."

"Next year you pick him up and drive him here....early! You hear me?" she teased, happily.

"You got yourself a deal."

Serena heard someone talking in the background before Cooper added "Your brother says he'll call you about setting up a time to meet Tina. That cool?"

"Since he could have gotten his ass killed today, yeah, that's cool. But he better not pull a stunt like this again. Does he need me to give him driving lessons or what?"

"Someone hit him. But yeah...that couldn't hurt. He's always driven like the devil was chasing him down. Old ladies all over Texas breathed a sigh of relief the day he left. I'm sure you could teach him a thing or two behind the wheel."

She heard Logan say to Cooper "Don't let me catch you flirting with my sister, Barrett!"

Cooper said "I have to go. Good night, Serena."

She laughed. "Tell him to mind his own business, would ya?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea on my part. Bye."

"Later, Rook."

She knew what she sounded like when she called him that- a sweet way she never sounded since she was fifteen and staring in the blue eyes of her first crush- but she couldn't stop herself. This was Cooper...and Cooper, in Serena's eyes, was safety, goodness, and strength. He brought the soft side of her out. The softness she had been afraid was gone forever before they started having their little chats over the last few days.

Cooper told her, his tone easygoing, "I really hate that nickname, just so you know."

"Did I ask you what you like or not? Deal with it. I think its cute. Little Rookie Barrett."

"Two Logans in my life. I don't know how this is going to work out."

"You know you love me."

"Love is kinda a strong adjective. But with a temper like yours I dare not disagree."

Logan shouted in the background "Hand over that phone! I won't be having none of this, Coop! You HEAR ME?

It sounded like they started wrestling. Coop said "Talk to you later!"

"Bye."

Serena hung up with a huge smile on her face. Scott turned around. He said "I knew he was way too stubborn to die."

She asked "Is that your way of saying you actually care one way or the other, Dad?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli sat on a stool at Jake's, commiserating with Coleman, after making hasty apologizes to Lesley Webber for his and Lulu's inappropriate Thanksgiving Day conversation. He regretted ever mentioning anything to Lulu about Maxie.

Because there was no way- fantasies or not- that he was ever laying one finger on that snarky, bitter, mean...sexy.....temptress....witch.

To that end he had decided to call Nadine and ask her to meet him at the bar. While he waited he heard a laugh from behind him.

Her laugh.

His jaw set in a hard line. He drummed his fingers on the bar in frustration as he slowly turned his head a little and saw Maxie walking in with Johnny. Wearing a huge smile....for Johnny.

Johnny?

She really did make the rounds. Cooper, Logan, Milo (just friends, Spinelli tried to make himself believe for the sake of whatever sanity he had left since Maxie had taken over his mind) and now Johnny. Was she that upset these days that any man would do?

The thought made Spinelli sick. No woman should feel that way. Even if he did have compassion for her he also was angry at himself for wanting her and at her for teasing him. This had all gone too far. Less than a month of him being in her sights and he felt like he was being slowly driven out of his mind.

Spinelli jerked his eyes off her, after briefly taking in her short shimmery blue dress and her tanned legs.

He said to Coleman "The Jackal has heard there are lodgings available upstairs for temporary one night stays?"

"You need a room? Way to go there, man. You got a chick meeting you here?"

"Yes, someone is supposed to be joining me but I was inquiring for more of preventive measures. You see there is this...and she is...and until I...it would be better if....The Jackal should be discreet. Pardon my lack of details but I sure you get the gist of my conundrum."

"Whatever you say, man."

"How much does the room cost?"

"Well I got two open. One's 50 and one's 75. Go for the upgrade. Chicks love the vibrating bed. More motion in the Jake's ocean, if you get my drift, man."

Spinelli screwed up his face in disgust but pulled out his wallet. "Give me both."

"Whoa....you got it like that, do you? I won't judge. But don't let these two chicks catch you sneaking between their rooms in the middle of the night cause I don't want no girl fights going on...unless I got my camera out."

Spinelli threw the money on the table and took the keys.

XXXXXXXXX

Scott told Serena "It don't matter how I feel about him. Logan is too pissed off and hell bent on revenge to see me as anything but the enemy. That brother of yours is gonna be hating me till the day I die."

"You got a second chance today. Tell me you're not so blind that you don't see that. I can't take much more of this shit-"

"Hey, watch the language!"

"I'll change my ways the day after you change yours."

He glared at her for a long moment and then smiled. "This is why you should be a lawyer. You're wasting all your talents on studying journalism. You'd be a bulldog in the courtroom."

"I'll be the bulldog nipping at your heels, Dad, till you make this right with Logan."

"Why do you care so all fire much, huh? You had a good life in Paris. Why give it up for a guy you don't know at all?"

"What makes you think I had a good life? Someone told you wrong. My life is here with my family. So forget about sending me off with some more hush money to be quiet and play nice out of your sight...where I can't harass you about doing what everyone, even you, knows you have to do....Put this family back together."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Your son is in the hospital. He has a bump on his head. You want to do something for this family? Go there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny couldn't be in this bar tonight and not think about last night. A different blonde. The smell of her perfume. Her bad attitude.

The kiss that burned his lips.

Sitting at a table with Maxie, having a good time and forgetting for the most part his miserable life, he still could not focus completely on the present. He was caught in yesterday....with Serena.

"Earth to Johnny." Maxie waved a hand in front of his face. "I am so about to get offended. Or drag your happy ass off to the eye doctor."

"What?" he said, chuckling.

"First you ditch me at the Ball to screw Lulu. Such a dumbass move and just pathetic but I forgive you. You were drunk, right? I mean you would have to be. And then you never call me afterwards...which okay I was not waiting for your call but still....you should have called. I mean look at me. And then you mack on my baby sister. And now you are zoning out instead of buying me a drink. Either you have brain damage or you are half-blind."

She stood up and walked around his chair in a seductive manner. She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear "You could have had this and you can't be bothered? See a doctor, Johnny, asap."

Maxie straightened back up and added "And buy me some Grey Goose before I get cranky." She turned to face the bar. "Oh."

Johnny followed her gaze. "Isn't that Lulu's best friend? The computer guy. Sp.."

"Spinelli," she said with a wicked grin on her face and a playful lust in her voice. "His name is Damian Spinelli. But they call him The Jackal."

Let the games begin.

She held out one hand to Johnny. "Credit card."

He chuckled and took it out of his wallet. "Go easy on me. You don't know what I got to do to make that money."

"Boo hoo. I feel for the mob prince." She stalked over to the bar, her body heating up with every step.

There was one way to forget her broken heart for a few hours. Tomorrow she would cry again, she was sure. But tonight she would play.

Her hand hit the bar, landing right next to Spinelli's arm. "Hi," she said in a breathy tone. "Tell me something. Any of those fantasies you have about me involve that pool table over there....or maybe throwing me on this bar here....or going upstairs? What's your pleasure? Fill your vixen in."

He slowly turned his head and looked in her eyes. His voice held a low, angry, hard bitter edge to it when he said "I won't be used by you so you can forget it."

"Oh, yes, you will."

"The Bad Blonde One is mistaken."

She placed a hand on his thigh and felt him tense under her grip. "The Jackal is lying to himself."

(Tell me

what I got is what you want.

Tell,

tell

me do I turn you on?

I don't want no one judging me.

I

wanna be bad.

You make bad look so good.

I got things on my mind.

I never thought I would.

I

wanna be bad.

Bad!

You make bad feel so good.

I'm losing all my cool.

I'm about to break the rules.

I wanna be bad. ) (Willa Ford)


	37. Chapter 37 Thursday November 22 2007

**Note**- This story will be updated again around May 20th. Thanks for reading!

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

Max could not believe the audacity of Lulu Spencer. She had just walked into his apartment, plopped on his couch, and grabbed his remote.

__

His remote.

Milo would hear about this. That's for sure. "Listen, Lulu, you're gonna have to catch up with Milo later...don't turn off the game! He was about to score....ugh.." He forced his voice to sound polite. "Lulu.....I'll tell Milo you came by. There's no need for you to wait because, like I said already, who knows when he will be back from his Mom's place."

Max knew damn well that Milo had left his Mom's house by now to work the evening shift at Greystone but he would be damned if he told Lulu that. His brother didn't need to be bothered by her there. This girl was pretty- for a college kid- but she was trouble with a capital T.

She turned her sad eyes to Max. "I'm sorry. I should just get out of your hair. Its just that I really needed to talk to.." Sniff. "Milo." Sniff. Sniff.

Oh hell no. Not tears. Not female tears. That was Max's kryptonite. Like he told his brother the night before he couldn't handle crying broads. What could he do but comfort them? It came natural and he didn't want to be drug into that. Not with Lulu or anyone.

After all, what would Mrs. C think if he was hugging other women? Especially her cousin. Plus Max could not stand Lulu. She broke his brother's heart by leading him on when she knew she would never date him. Max could not forgive that kind of behavior.

She as persona non grata for life in his world.

Sniff.

Oh. No.

Lulu stood up, grabbed her purse, and then swiped at a single tear. "I'm such an idiot! What am I doing? Can you tell me that? What am I even doing with my life, Max? I'm all over the place and I just don't know how to fix...you don't want to hear this..." Sniff. Sniff. Sniff.

She hurried toward the door.

Max sighed. "Wait."

Lulu slowly turned around. "Just don't even tell Milo I was here."

"Do you....want some tea...or something? Or maybe I can drive you to see Mrs. C. I think that would be best. Don't you?"

"I'd love some tea."

Crap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sit still, solider," Nadine ordered sternly.

Logan was less than the model patient. Cooper stood in the cubicle with his arms crossed over his chest, trying to keep Logan from complaining too much about being there or hassling the nurse too badly.

"I don't want no tests, okay?"

"No its not okay," Nadine said. "The doctor ordered it. Just cool your jets."

"Aw, listen, ya seem like a nice gal and all-" Logan started.

"Woman."

"Okay, a nice woman but I think its pretty much against the law to force a guy into tests he don't need or want."

Cooper said "You heard her. Cool your jets, Hayes."

Nadine smiled at Cooper. "Thank you." She looked at Logan. "Your army buddy has the right kind of attitude. Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him. Now sit tight. I'll be back in a few minutes with an orderly to take you downstairs to the lab. Then I'm getting off work. That is unless we get another emergency in the ER. We've been slammed all night. Epiphany has me running around like a chicken with my head cut off. I miss the farm on nights like this, I tell you what. But anyway, should the unusual happen and I actually get off on time, I won't be here when you get back from the lab so I'll say good bye now. It was nice to see you again. Hopefully next time it won't be on an island with a killer on the loose or here in the hospital with you injured."

After Nadine left Cooper told Logan "She's absolutely right. You _could_ learn a thing or two from me. She's got your number, that's for sure."

"Ain't you funnier than a barrel of monkeys tonight? Talking to my sister really put you in a good mood, huh?" Logan ground out, giving Cooper a death stare. "But pretty blondes always have been your thing, right?"

"You really don't want to go there with me."

"Oh hell. Why does every conversation have to go back to Maxie?"

"Because I love her. That's why."

"Then go back to her and stop torturing me!"

"If I was like you, I'd date Serena and make you watch. But I'm not like you."

Logan started to stand up. Cooper forced him back down. Cooper said "Don't get up. You could have a head injury."

Logan let out a long sigh. "Forgive Maxie. You know you wanna."

"Drop it."

"You brought it up."

"You only want me with Maxie so I can't be with your sister. Is there something wrong with me? You think I'd hurt her, Logan?"

"Don't be an ass. You know why. I can't be having my best buddy with my sister. Its just...all sorts of wrong."

"You have no right to say word one about who I date but for your information I am not interested in Serena as anything more than a friend."

"You better not be."

"You want me to honor your wishes but you never once can honor mine. Not once. Not even when you knew how much was on the line for me."

"I told you I'M SORRY!"

"Sorry is one thing. It does not change the fact that you're a hypocrite."

Logan smiled. "Yeah but at least I'm honest about it."

Cooper shook his head wearily but could not help but grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli told Maxie, through gritted teeth, as his thigh burned from her hand gripping it, "Be aware it is a criminal offense to lay hands on a person who does not want your advances."

"Are you saying you want to cuff me? Cause I can so do kinky."

His eyes darkened with anger-and lust. She loved getting him worked up and he knew it. Yet he couldn't help his reactions to her.

She laughed and slid away from him. She ordered a bottle of vodka from Coleman, sat on the stool and crossed her legs. "Did you miss me today?"

Spinelli choked on his drink and shot her a dirty look. "The Jackal forgets your existence the moment you leave my realm."

"Sure you do."

"Maybe if you were to apologize to The Blonde One I might reconsider my opinion of you-"

"That will happen the day that Hell freezes over!"

"Then we have nothing further to discuss. Return to your latest paramour."

"You're so jealous right now. You want to be my...what was that? Paramour person. Don't you? You want to know what was so good that Logan and Cooper fought over it."

"Stop embarrassing yourself. The barkeep does not enjoy your little performance."

Coleman said "Hey, don't mind me. I see nothing. I know nothing. I remember nothing."

Spinelli leaned closer to Maxie. "How can you have the nerve to make advances on The Jackal while your escort sits mere tables away? Have you no shame? Is there no line you won't cross?"

Maxie turned her head so that they were eye to eye. "Come closer and find out. I dare you. Take what you want, Jackal."

"Why....why...do you insist on this...this..."

"You like it."

"It needs to cease!"

"You're life would be so boring without me. What? You think chasing after Lulu with a hanky is going to be enough for you forever? Or is she really giving it up now? I doubt it. She'll never see you as a man."

"And someone like you...The Bad Blonde One...thinks she sees me better than my closest confidant in this fair city? You flatter yourself greatly."

"So what that I don't know your Grandma's name or what town you grew up in down south or why you would want to live with an emotionless murderer like Jason? I know we'd be hot together. That's all I need to know."

Spinelli jumped out of his seat. He grabbed his bag. "Do not be here when I return."

Maxie watched him head off to the bathroom with a smirk on her lips. She looked over at Johnny, who had been watching this whole scene, and raised her vodka glass to him. "See. Someone around here recognizes I'm hot."

Johnny only shook his head and grinned at her crazy behavior.

Maxie downed her drink and then followed after Spinelli.

(She walks like a boss.

Talks like a boss.

Pedicure nails

just to set the manicure off.

She's fly effortlessly.) (Ne yo)


	38. Chapter 38 Thursday November 22 2007

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Lean On Me**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

**Mature**

Spinelli yanked his bag off his shoulder and set it on the floor of the single person bathroom at Jake's bar, then he splashed water on his face.

He gripped the sink and stared at his own image in the mirror. He was red faced. His blood was pumping fast in his veins. He was hard as hell. Frustrated as fuck.

And it was all the fault of one woman and one woman alone. That diabolical Maxie Jones.

_I know we'd be hot together,_she had said to him a minute before_, That's all I need to know._

Damn her. She was taunting him for the fun of it. And making him think of her every minute of the day now. Just because she had a sexy body she thought she could get away with stuff like this.

Maybe she really was everything Lulu said. Spinelli didn't want to believe it...because deep down he felt most people had a good heart...but Maxie might just be the exception. He wanted her out of his life and out of his head.

The bathroom door opened. Through the mirror he caught a flash of blonde hair, heard her heels on the ground, smelled her tell tale vanilla and roses laced perfume. He gulped and splashed some more water on his face. Then he hissed out "Be gone."

She teased him, as she shut the door and turned the lock, "You say that like you actually mean it. Cute."

XXXXXXXXXXX

She wanted him because she wanted to forget. She wanted him because it was a game. She wanted him because ever since she started all this she liked it. She liked that he would play this taunting game with her....that underneath he didn't hate her at all.

She wanted him because she knew she could get him. And he knew it. And that was hot to her. Powerful.

He thought she was sexy. The rest...his sputtering out denials...was all bullshit. Or some misguided loyalty to Lulu. Screw her. She didn't get to take another thing away from Maxie, or mess with how Maxie lived her life.

This was not about Lulu at all. This was no strings sex. She needed it. He would give it to her. That was that.

She was glad that Milo had said no last night. Because she wouldn't sleep with him one night and Spinelli the next. Her head was a mess and a half...she couldn't add that to it. This would be so much better than Milo though. Cause she didn't even like Milo until he held her all night- and now she just thought of him as sweet.

Spinelli was not sweet. Not to her. He was angry. She could work with that much better. So much less messy really. And Spinelli was the one she wanted for three weeks now. The one she thought about when she just couldn't think about Cooper for another minute. That was who Spinelli was to her now: her hot dirty fantasy man.

Maxie smirked as Spinelli refused to face her. Walking up behind him she slid her hands around his waist, fingering the hem of his shirt and then working her hands under it, as he tensed and made this soft groaning sound.

It was a great sound. It meant she was winning.

She blew on his neck. A strand of his hair fluttered and she watched that, mesmerized by it. He was so different than the other men she had ever been with....maybe that is what made her keep this going when she could so easily turn her attention elsewhere. She knew she could get nearly any man she wanted...but the one she loved...and since Coop was no longer an option...she needed this.

Spinelli. Their beautiful, ugly, crazy, perfect little dance. And he thought he could resist her? He never stood a chance.

"Bad Blonde One," he said through gritted teeth "I must insist you stop this madness."

"What do I do to you in your fantasies? How do I get you off?"

"Quiet your dirty mouth."

Her hands rubbed his abs, but she made sure her body didn't brush against his back...she wanted to tease him...make him wait for the feel of her against him...break his will.

"Do you want to hear what you do to me in my fantasies, Spinelli?"

She felt him stiffen up even more. Their eyes met in the mirror. Maxie said "Your hands slide off my heels first, as you lift my leg, kissing up it inch by inch... slowly...your mouth setting me on fire as you get closer and closer to where I want you...."

He sucked in a deep breath, spun around and then his hands were on her face. He breathed out "Is this what you want from me?" His lips hit hers with a force that sent them tumbling backwards against the wall.

All that pent up fire exploded like a bomb in the middle of a war zone.

Just like she knew it would. Just like she wanted so bad she could taste him on her lips before he was even there and when he was there it was better. He tasted like mint and brandy. Within a second her mouth was opening for him and his tongue was tangling with hers in a duel for dominance.

He pushed her against the wall. Every part of him was hard and pressed against her. Making her lose her breath and train of thought.

She had told them they would be hot together. Hot? She had way underestimated them. This game was gonna become addictive if he kept kissing her like this. And he better keep kissing her like this.

Cause if he stopped, she would kill him.

XXXXXXXXX

_I can't go home,Lulu had said._ Four little words and for the second night in a row Max was stuck with a teary blonde sleeping over.

This one was laying on his couch with a blanket over her watching some kind of chick show about hairdressers. Max had made Lulu tea, tried to talk her into going to see Carly, Jason, Spinelli, Nikolas, Luke (though he would drop her off and hit the gas if he took her to her father) and everyone and anyone else he could think of but she dismissed all those options. In her words those people were sick of her already.

He was sick of her too.

Though he did feel a little bad for her now. It was true, like Milo said, Lulu had sad eyes that made a man want to take care of her. But he didn't feel bad enough to want her to stay around his home.

Giving in to the inevitable Max went to his room and called Milo. "Hey, how's the Boss?"

"He's sitting in the dark."

"You call Jason?"

"Yeah, he got here twenty minutes ago."

"Good. Listen when he comes back out tell him you got to get off early. You got trouble at home, kid."

"What kinda trouble?"

"The kind I told you was coming your way but you refused to listen cause you know everything there is to know about everything, don't you?"

"Max, what in the world are you going on about now? Did Maxie come back over tonight? You better be nice to her if she did."

"Not Maxie, nudnik. And I was plenty nice to her. I like her. It's the other one."

"What other one? Do I have another one?"

"Don't you?"

"Max, just spit it out!"

"Lulu is waiting for you over here."

"What? Why? What happened? Is she okay? Max, answer me!"

"She's fine as far as she goes. She's all cozy on our couch. So much so that she might never leave again. Maybe I should turn down the heat. Freeze her out. What you think about that? Get home, dummy. I'm sick of playing babysitter to the woman you claim you got over. Over, my pale white ass."

Max hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you happy now?" Logan asked Cooper when he got wheeled back into the cubicle after getting a CT scan to check his brain for swelling.

The orderly said "The doctor will be in shortly with your results."

Logan muttered "This was a big waste of time, buddy."

"You were a medic. You know that's not true. Why do you insist on making this so hard on everyone who is trying to help you? Cut the crap, Logan. You could have died today. Died. So be glad you are alive and please shut up."

"Did you really think I died?"

"What was I supposed to think? A considerate person would call someone back and say they were okay, as soon as they could. An hour went by..."

"Coop."

"An hour when I thought you were gone."

"I didn't mean to put you through that."

"Then think! Next time think of someone else but yourself."

"Is this about her again?"

"Everything is about her! And it will be for a good long while."

"Okay. Fine. I can take that. But just tell me that one day it won't be like this. We can get past this, right?"

Cooper sighed and looked away.

Logan said "I know I screwed everything up but you're my best friend, man, and that's got to be for life."

"We'll get past this. Just stop annoying me so much, Logan."

"How will you recognize me if I'm not the guy pissing you off?"

Coop chuckled. "Cause you'll still be the one with the funny accent."

"Hey now!" Logan laughed.

The curtain to the cubicle slid back. And there stood Scott Baldwin. Logan glared at him with so much anger that his look should have burned Scott to death where he stood.

(Father of mine,

tell me where did you go?

Yeah, you had the world

inside your head

but you didn't seem to know.

Father of mine,

tell what do you see?

When you look back on your

wasted life

and you don't see me.....) (Everclear)


	39. Chapter 39 Thursday November 22 2007

**Lean on Me**

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**Thursday November 22, 2007**

**Mature**

He had never kissed anyone like this before. In this animalistic way that was all about taking with no tenderness involved. Damien Spinelli didn't know a kiss could even feel like this.

But now he knew. He has tasted Maxie's kiss and he would never be the same.

Her kiss burned a man to his very soul. Made him desperate and crazy and irrational.

He knew better than to give into her, when she cornered him in the bathroom at Jake's, and yet he gave in anyway. She drove him to the point where he couldn't do anything but give in. Anything but grab her face between his hands and give her what she had been begging for.

It made him feel weak to break for her so easily.

But now, with her pressed to the wall, he was in charge. He was leading this show. His tongue in her mouth was choreographing their dance. His hands were on her hips. His leg between her thighs. She was his play thing now.

Oh how the tables had turned for the Bad Blonde One.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was wiping away the rest of the earth from her mind. Every kiss was like swallowing down a mind erasing pill till all that existed in Maxie's world was Spinelli....Spinelli and his kisses.

This game had a better pay off than she had ever expected.

Because this was bliss. Forgetting was bliss. Kissing him like this was bliss. His thigh pressed against her was making her squirm. She wanted him to move those hands of his off her hips and do something useful with them.

Something wicked and wet and able to wipe away more of her memories, her pain, if only for a minute.

Her back was up against the grimy wall. She would have to burn this dress tomorrow but it was so worth it.

She felt his left hand start to move lower, as his mouth came off hers a little, and he whispered, in a dazed and breathless tone, "Is it always like this for you?"

"No," she breathed out, not even ashamed to admit that yes she had other lovers before and no it wasn't the same as this. Each man was different.

Spinelli was intoxicating in his own way.

His hand kept sliding down. She shivered in anticipation of what he might do as his fingers reached the bottom of her dress, then played with the hem for a moment, brushing her leg as he did.

She kissed his neck, jaw, the skin beneath his ear, next to his mouth, anywhere her lips could reach, as he pushed the dress up over her hips. His hand flattened against her mid section and then slid down.

Maxie tightened her hold on him, shaking so bad that her legs barely kept her up. She wanted this...this way to forget that healed her better than any other. Just let her forget for a few more moments. Let what Spinelli could do for her...how hot they could be....burn away the pain enough to let her breathe again.

Spinelli was shaking too. Shaking with desire for her. She loved that.

His fingers reached the lace of her panties. He was biting his bottom lip. She nibbled his ear. "Go ahead. Feel how wet you make me."

That was all the permission he needed for his hand to cup her mound. His fingers pushing back the barrier of lace and slicking over her folds. A gasp fell from her lips, stilling his motions for a minute, until she said "I'm wet for you. Stop making me wait."

His fingers started to work over her. Her nipples were aching hardened pebbles, in need of attention...his mouth...his hands...something. God she wanted more of him. She needed more.

Her name fell off his lips as his finger sunk inside of her. "Maxie."

Never had she been so glad to lose a nickname in her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan glared at Scott as he stood just inside the cubicle at General Hospital.

Logan said "Don't tell me you're here to see me because I don't buy into fairytales."

"I heard you took a knock to your head. Lucky you got a thick skull, huh?"

Cooper told Scott "If you're here to hurl insults just leave."

"Why don't you go get a cup of coffee or something?" Scott asked Cooper.

Cooper said "I'm good."

Cooper would normally be so much more calm and respective to Scott reaching out to Logan- because Logan really did ache for a father- but tonight Cooper's nerve endings were raw and he was in protection mode big time.

Logan asked Scott "What are you doing here anyway? You must be the one with the bump to the head instead of me. Cause you forgot you're a worthless sperm donor who don't give two fucks about his own kids."

"Now hold on a minute," Scott said "you're way out of line."

Logan bounded out of his wheelchair. "Am I? Nah. I don't think so. I heard an interesting story earlier. Wanna here how it goes? There is a girl in Paris who never heard she had a brother...maybe you are familiar with it?"

"I was getting around to mentioning you to her."

Logan went to punch Scott but Cooper stopped him. Cooper told Scott. "Get out of here!"

Scott threw his hands up. "I tried!"

Logan yelled like a mad man "You lousy no good bastard you never tried to do shit for me!" as his eyes filled with tears.

Cooper had to hold him back till Scott was on the elevator. The father and son glared at each other as the door closed. Then Logan broke out of Cooper's arms. "Let go of me. I'm fine!"

"Hell with him," Cooper said. "We don't need him."

"Nope," Logan said, his breathing heavy and his eyes filled with pain. "We don't need him for anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coleman told Johnny "That chick of yours put her bottle on your tab last night."

"Serena?"

"Yeah, the jailbait mouthy one. I hope that ain't no problem cause I need to get paid, man."

"Its fine. Whenever she comes in put her drinks on my tab from now on."

"What's her story?"

"I don't know," Johnny said "but I intend to find out."

"So I take it Maxie ain't your girl, huh? You're not gonna go check on her in the john?"

"And interrupt whatever is going on. Do I look insane to you?"

Coleman shook his head. "I don't make those kind of calls. I just serve booze."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was lost. He was completely undone by her. Spinelli could not hack in that moment if his life depended upon it. Hell he would be lucky if he could even spell his own name.

All he knew was Maxie. The feel of her soft curves pressed against him. Her hot kisses scalding his skin. Her mouth sucking on his neck. And the wet moistness of her as he sunk his fingers inside, thrusting and curving them upwards until she was whimpering curse words and hissing out yes, yes, yes....don't you dare stop.

Stop.

That one word. It knocked him back to reality.

What was he doing? He didn't even like her. This stunning realization happened as she shuddered to a climax with her walls clutching his fingers. A moment later he was jerking away from her. His back hit the wall on the other side of the bathroom and he slumped against it.

Staring at her through hooded eyes he wondered what in the hell he was doing. She was insanely gorgeous. Especially now as she was sweaty and smiling, one hand sunken into her blonde locks.

She asked him, breathlessly, "Did I tell you....hot, right?"

Spinelli was working on catching his breath and making his heart slow down and his brain work right. Before he even felt like himself again she was moving across the small room, her hands reaching out for his belt buckle, as she kissed his throat. She told him "This time I'll make you scream my name instead of just whisper it."

Spinelli jerked away from her. His hands wildly pushing her off him. A shocked and hurt expression flew to her face.

"The Jackal must go now."

"Are you smoking something? Please tell me you are. Because I don't know what other explanation would not make me want to see you dead."

"This liaison should have never taken place. You and I are not compatible. Nay, we are not even remotely attuned for companionship! You are...."

"What? A dirty slut? And you're some kind of saint? Maybe I'll buy that after you wash your hands."

"See? You speak crudely of our encounter already." He flipped on the sink and washed his hands off. He noticed a red mark starting to form on his throat. Glaring at her in the mirror he said "Your true nature is never far from the surface."

He turned around to face her, eager to just leave and try to get his thoughts together away from her.

"You've been serious all this time." She shrank back from him. "You really meant all those things you said about me?"

"You've given me no reason to believe them untrue, have you?"

Her hand came out and slapped him.

Spinelli grabbed his bag and left. He stopped a few feet down the hall....his damn conscious making him wonder if he should go back to her....as he listened to make sure she wasn't crying. He waited so long there that she finally came out, walking stiffly. The hall was small and they were forced to rub against each other.

Maxie looked up into his eyes. "You weren't who I thought you were either, Spinelli," and then she walked over to Johnny and told him to take her home.

(Every rose has its thorn.

Just like every night has its dawn.

Just like every cowboy

sings a sad, sad song.

Every rose has its thorn.) (Poison)


	40. Chapter 40 Friday November 23, 2007

**Note- Day Three begins**

**Lean on Me**

**Chapter 40**

**Friday November 23, 2007**

Georgie woke up very early that morning to find Maxie sleeping next to her. Immediately worry flew into her eyes. She knew that only true emotional distress would bring her sister to the point where she couldn't stand to sleep in her own bed alone.

Their fight the day before was forgotten in an instant.

Georgie covered Maxie up more and then went to the bathroom. After that she made coffee, poured two cups and came back. Maxie was just getting out of bed. She reached for a cup. "I thought I smelled this."

"Where did you and Johnny end up going last night?"

Maxie's eyes drifted down. "Jake's."

"Did something happen with him?"

"Nope! He let me use his credit card to get whatever I wanted and I never even gave it back. Don't worry though I don't plan on going on some wild spending spree. I'll give it to him the next chance I get."

Georgie sat down next to Maxie. "I don't know Johnny all that well but I thought he seemed nice enough. If he did something to you though....you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

In a soft, breaking voice, Maxie confessed "Your good friend Spinelli is a real asshole."

"Oh no."

"Oh yeah." Maxie got teary and turned to look at Georgie. She then cried out "Its not all my fault, I swear!"

Georgie took the coffee out of Maxie's shaking hands, set hers down too, and then pulled her sister into a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Milo watched Lulu as she took a bite of the pancakes he made her. "You can tell me if they're

horrible."

"They're good."

"Max eats them all the time. He likes them even if they are whole wheat."

"I like them too. I can't cook a thing so I'm impressed. Sit down. Eat with me."

As if he could eat with his dream girl in his kitchen. Milo hated to admit to anyone, even himself, but it felt so right to come home last night and find her sleeping on his couch. His heart just about burst out of his chest that she would come to him.

He had fumbled through taking care of Maxie the night before last. But he loved taking care of Lulu now. It had nothing to do with Maxie- because he liked her well enough as a friend- and everything to do with who Lulu was in his head, heart and soul.

Milo collapsed into the chair, causing it to squeak against the tile. He reddened. He thought he was past blushing around her now but he guessed not.

Give him time. It was hard to get past her. So very hard.

She hadn't said much about why she was there. Just that she was having family troubles. He didn't care what the reason was. In truth she could move in and never leave again. Maybe he would grow to dislike her in time...but he couldn't imagine that time existing. He would be happy to risk it though. Just to get all the days between from now to then.

Lulu looked at the empty space on the table in front of Milo. "You're not gonna eat?"

"Uh...uh..I had a big dinner last night. At my Mom's house. For the holiday."

"Am I cramping your style? I am. I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do yesterday. No where I could go felt right...but here. I kept thinking that anyone who would give me those flowers you did wouldn't turn me away."

"And then you found Max instead."

Lulu smiled. "And then I found your moody brother instead, yeah."

Max came lumbering out of his room in just boxers and a robe, yawning and scratching himself. "What is there to eat, nudnik?"

Lulu and Milo burst out laughing. He would do anything to hear that laugh every day.

(If she knew what she wants,

he'd be giving it to her.

If she knew what she needs,

he could give her that too.

If she knew what she wants-

but he can't see through her.

If she knew what she wants,

he'd be giving it to her-

giving it to her!

She wants everything.

He can't pretend to give her everything.

Or there's nothing that she wants.

She don't want to sort it out.

He's crazy for this girl

but she don't know what she's looking for.

If she knew what she wants,

he'd be giving it to her-

giving it to her!) (The Bangels)

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Stone Cold." Spinelli hesitantly approached Jason as Jason was coming down the stairs, into the living room, to leave for the day. "If you have a moment The Jackal could use some counsel."

Ever since the Black and White Ball Jason was spending nearly every second he was not working with Carly, which left little time for Spinelli to go to his master for advice. This caused Spinelli to be more confused than ever.

He barely slept a wink the night before, feeling torn up about the way Maxie looked at him in the hallway at Jake's. He had no idea what that woman expected from him. She wanted to use him for a cheap thrill and then be upset when he thought better of going further.

He wanted his lovemaking experiences to be tied to actual emotions. He had been used by Jolene and now he felt used by Maxie. Yet she looked at him like he was the bad guy. It was all rather baffling in the extreme.

Jason nodded at Spinelli. "Sure. What's going on?" He grabbed his coat out of the closet and his gun.

"Last night I found myself involved in a rather delicate situation and now I am lost and befuddled by the state of events I find myself confronting."

"What went down?"

"The Jackal was partaking in some libation at Jake's Pub when in came the always devilish and natural disaster-like creature formerly known as The Bad Blonde One."

"Maxie?"

"Maxie."

"And....?"

"She came on to The Jackal and The Jackal resisted the temptation!" He jumped around as he said this.

"So what is the problem?"

Shyly Spinelli said "My wall of fortitude fell and I gave in to my most lusty thoughts about her, the ones that have been consuming me day and night. But then I had misgivings and when I expressed this in the midst of our encounter she turned vicious and cruel on me."

"Wait a minute. In the midst? As in...while...?"

"The Jackal is afraid so."

"And you want to know why Maxie is pissed? Before or the next day, Spinelli. Not in the middle." Jason walked out. Spinelli plopped down on the couch.

Now he tells him this very crucial piece of information. Not in the middle. Of course. Yet he couldn't think straight before so that wouldn't have worked either.

And he wasn't sure he wanted to face Maxie again, knowing she was the type of woman to publicly tell the world of her every sexual conquest. Soon everyone would know what happened.

While Spinelli still didn't understand why it happened at all. He only thought it came down to lust. In the future, his lust would have to be better controlled so he could resist encounters that were deliciously hot but ultimately would be deemed meaningless by his partner.

He figured Maxie could never really want him as her man. And he didn't want her as his woman either.

But he still felt horrible about hurting her. He didn't think that feeling would every fade away because the pain in her eyes had been too raw when she slapped him. Even now he still could close his eyes and see that pain.

No more was he blinking to find his head filled with fantasies of Maxie. He was blinking to see images of Maxie with her breaking heart and shattered spirit resting in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The car accident was all worth it. Even if his baby got dented up. That was what Logan decided the next day, around noon, when he walked into Kelly's diner and Georgie saw him.

Because this time she did not glare at him. Did not tell him to get his life together. Did not yell at him for hurting Spinelli, Maxie, Cooper, and Lulu.

No, this time... this glorious time... Georgie hurried out from behind the counter, ignored the packed diner that was filled with Black Friday shoppers, and came right over to him. Her fingers moved near the bump on his head. Her voice was soft and concerned. "What happened to you?"

And he loved it.

He loved every second of it. His brown eye girl. She was worth anything. Everything. Just for moments like that.

( Yeah I live for little moments

when she steals my heart again

and she doesn't even know it.

Yeah I live for

little moments like that) (Brad Paisley)


	41. Chapter 41 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 41**

**Friday November 23, 2007**

Panic flew into Georgie's eyes when Logan walked into Kelly's diner with a bump on his head.

It had been a morning from Hell already. It was Black Friday, when all the stores had sales, and that was a day when the diner was known for being packed with people looking for breakfast or brunch after shopping. But all the customers disappeared from her sight and mind when she saw that Logan had been hurt.

Moving on instinct she rushed out from behind the counter and ran over to him. Her eyes were locked on the slightly discolored bruise surrounding the small raised spot on the left side of his forehead. She lifted her fingers to the spot, careful not to actually touch it through, as she murmured "What happened to you?"

"Don't worry, brown eyes. It was just a little car accident."

A little car accident. Oh God. "You were in an accident? When?"

"Right after I left your house last night. Somebody ran a red light and slammed into me. My truck took the worst of it."

Standing right in front of him she stared into his broken eyes and shivered. It shocked her to her core how scared she was.

__

He could have died.

A week back she would swear she didn't give a damn about this man. But that would have been just something to say to cover the truth she knew in her own head. She felt him in her bones. Right or wrong.

__

And he could have died.

What would she do then? Go years again feeling numb. When would she get back the feeling he inspired in her? Ever?

__

Logan could have died.

He murmured "Nothing to get upset about."

"Right." She spun away and walked behind the counter.

He followed her and sat at a stool. "So busy morning. When do you get off?"

"A few hours."

"Want to hang out tonight?"

"I have a paper due Monday. I think I'll be pretty busy with that all weekend." She didn't look at him as she poured coffee for another customer.

"Its gonna take all weekend to do one paper, girl?"

She could hear the tension in his voice but ignored it. "I want an A." She set about refilling salt containers. Her hands shook very, very slightly.

"Uh-huh," Logan said, under his breath.

"So what would you like to order today? Coffee?"

"I just stopped in to see ya but you're busy so I'll let you get back to work." He stood back up.

Georgie's eyes rose to meet his. She found confusion and insecurity there- enough to make her own heart ache in her chest.

He added "Later, pretty girl."

"Good bye, Logan."

__

He could have died.

As soon as he left she fled for the kitchen, resting her back on the cool refrigerator as her eyes drifted close. She let a single shaky breath escape her lips in a slow hiss.

__

He could have died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas walked into the Corinthos Morgan coffee shop, holding the hand of his boyfriend Sean. Back at college they walked around holding hands all the time. But Port Charles wasn't college.

It was his hometown with all the hassle, ghosts, memories and judgments that went along with it.

Still Lucas knew it was mostly the stuff deep inside of him he had to overcome. Not the world's attitude toward him. Some would hate him for being gay. But most wouldn't care. They had their own lives to worry about.

Like he had his own to figure out how to live.

He spotted Dillon and Sarah sitting at a table and called out "Hey, sorry, we're late."

Dillon and Sarah stood up. He made introductions.

Lucas said "So you met the Quartermaines and you still want to marry this guy? Either you're nuts or its love."

Dillon smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Sarah studied him a moment and then joked "I'm nuts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam didn't ask why Maxie needed her when she called. She just went. Sam didn't have many friends- and she nearly lost Spinelli after her and Jason broke up- so she felt she needed to be loyal to this one friend she knew she could always call her own.

When she walked up Maxie's driveway, to knock on the back door, she noticed Maxie in the back yard. She was wearing jeans, a sweat shirt and a coat that was unzipped. Her hair was in a ponytail. She didn't have her usual make up on. It looked like she either had the flu or a hangover.

But Sam wondered if it wasn't something else entirely. It could be that today was when Maxie was hitting rock bottom after losing Cooper. They broke up in August but Maxie didn't believe it was truly over till after the Black and White Ball.

The three weeks since then she had been doing everything and anything to get Cooper back...or to forget him. Flirting with Spinelli day and night. Playing with fire again. Walking on the edge. Needing to test someone or something in herself. Needing a game.

It looked, as Sam walked up to Maxie, that play time was over now.

Maxie stood by the grill and smoke was coming out of it. It was a cold fall day so the fire she had going would serve a duel purpose, keep them warm and burn whatever bad memory she had placed in there. Sam walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey." Sam looked into the grill and saw charred fabric. "What did that dress ever do to you?"

In a flat voice, filled with numbness, she asked "Do you think I'm what Lulu says?"

"What? No, of course not. Lulu doesn't even know who she is. How could she know who you are?"

Maxie stared at the fire. "Coop probably thinks she's right about me. This whole thing started because I saw them together....and I just knew she told him who I really was....and even though I had warned him...he never believed me. So I made him believe me. And now he does."

Sam wrapped one arm around Maxie's waist. Maxie laid her head on Sam's shoulder.

After a moment Maxie said "I didn't think I cared what he thought about me....but I was wrong. Again. Seems like I'm nothing but wrong these days."

Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Cooper?"

Maxie moved away from Sam. "What pisses me off the most was he was the only fun part of my life these last few weeks."

"Oh."

Spinelli. Sam had watched them dance around each other ever since the Ball.

Maxie looked at Sam. A little fire came back into her eyes. "At least I was right about something. It was hot while it lasted."

She poked at the dress she woke last night with a fire place poker, pushing it more into the flames. She didn't want a shred of it left by the time she was done.

(No more pain and misery.

I finally found my remedy.

And its a can or two of gasoline,

one match

and a mighty big flame.

All the heart ache and suffering

is gonna melt inside of me.

A picture book and a pile of your clothes.

You and me

going up in smoke.

A sure fire way of letting go.

Yeah, nothing burns like a memory.

Burn, baby, burn

Burn, baby, burn

Burn, baby, burn

Burn, baby, burn) (Heidi Newfield


	42. Chapter 42 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 42**

**Friday November 23 2007**

Serena walked right into her father's office without knocking. She found him sitting behind his desk. It didn't look like he had shaved this morning. "Hey! I didn't hear from you last night after you went to see Logan. Tell me the good news."

"Should I make some up? Cause unless you call him practically jumping down my throat and ripping my heart out of my chest good news....there ain't none."

"What did you do to piss him off?"

"Language."

Her only response was a defiant stare back at him.

Scott wearily pulled himself out of his seat and paced the office, running his hands through his short dishwater blonde hair. "Aw, hell with it. Become a potty mouth. Who am I to tell my kids anything, right?"

"Dad," she said softly.

He looked at her. "Just go back to school in Paris, honey. I know you love lost causes and the underdog but this is way too far gone."

"I refuse to believe that."

"Believe it. That boy hates me and he always will."

"That boy...can't you even call him by his name?"

Scott let out a sigh.

Serena asked, throwing up her hands, "So that's it? One strike and you're out? You'd cross oceans for her for not one little town for your son!"

"Don't bring her into this."

"Why? Everything goes back to her for you, doesn't it? What? Since Logan is no longer dating Laura's daughter then he's not worth your effort?"

"All I do is fail him. Every time I try at all I fail him. Serena....its useless. Its done. Let it go."

"I'm not letting this family go! FORGET ABOUT THAT!"

She slammed out of his office.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I think I need to move out of my Grandmother's place," Lulu told Milo, as they sat on his couch watching some dating reality show on MTV.

"Just because of one fight?"

"No. Last night was stupid. I shouldn't have ran out. I just need to move cause Gram has her own life, you know, and besides everyone else is moving on with their lives now. Georgie signed up to study abroad next year. Carly and Jason are back together. I think Lucky is getting back with Liz. Lucas finally hooked up with this guy he has wanted for like two years....and.....Dillon is getting married."

"He is? To who? Georgie again?"

"No. Sarah Roberts," she said the name slowly. "They met on a plane and, great story, she followed him to the movie set and the rest is history. They live together in California now."

"Are you....okay with that?"

"Dillon was never really mine, Milo." She shrugged, pretending like it was nothing. "But, you know, like I said, everyone is moving on and so should I...its time. I can't go live with my Dad at the Quartermaines again and I can't stay with Gram forever either. And I need a new job. Being a waitress at Kelly's isn't much of a career path for me, even if my family owns the place."

"So...what do you think...you might like to do?"

"Nothing."

"How does that pay?"

Lulu laughed. "I guess go back to college? Live in the dorms?"

"Are you asking me...or telling me?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you need to be sure and do what's right for you."

"I don't have any better ideas so....back to PCU I go."

"If you want help moving....?"

Lulu smiled brightly. "You'd haul boxes for me in the dead of winter?"

"I wouldn't mind."

She couldn't stop smiling. It had been forever since she felt this at ease with anyone. And she hadn't even hit on him. Maybe being friends would work out okay after all. Maybe she didn't have to use every man she met to drown out the pain in her soul and voices in her head and her own fears of going crazy, being abandoned and dying alone...hearing a baby crying in her head till her last breath.

Because in this moment she was actually feeling all right. And not her usual state of miserable at best.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny got pulled into the police station at least once a week on suspicion of something. Today it was murder. Last week it had been because they thought he was shipping stolen cars to Japan. The week before that he was questioned about dealing drugs.

Whenever a crime happened the cops rounded up the usual suspects: Corinthos, Morgan, Jerry Jacks, Coleman Radcliffe, and Johnny. Then they sorted it out from there. Figuring one of them was probably good for it.

Not that they solved many cases that way. But it was a way to go.

That morning Spencer and Rodriguez showed up at the condo Johnny had bought in the building next to the Metro Court. Two nights before a man had been gunned down on the docks. An out of town South American hitman, Johnny knew, but the cops hadn't figured that much out yet.

It was the same night Johnny's boat blew up. Sonny was responsible for both. He has been in a rage ever since Kate Howard was killed at the Black and White Ball. He hired the hitman to take out Johnny, according to the word on the street, but fell into a paranoid delusion that the man had double crossed him and shot him dead in a fit of madness.

Now Jason had Sonny on lock down at Greystone. The cops wanted the mob violence on the street to end. That meant pinning this latest murder on somebody.

Even if it was the wrong somebody.

Johnny was sitting handcuffed to a desk in the squad room of the PCPD, after being interrogated, as he waited for Trevor to argue with Mac about booking him or releasing him. His eyes widened when he saw the chick he met at Jake's come walking toward him, with a look of fury in her eyes.

She almost passed him when he said "Hey there. You look like your ready to kill someone. Anyone I know?"

Serena turned around and looked at him. A slow grin curved her lips. "What did they get you for this time?"

"A bogus murder rap. Same old. Same old. You know how it is."

"Sure. Happens to me every other Friday."

"You too?"

Trevor came walking up. "John. I'm sorry. But the Commissioner is playing hardball this time. He says he's holding you for seventy two hours to investigate. I'll get in front of a judge first thing Monday but you're stuck here till then. I told you to stay away from those Jones girls. This is what happens when you don't listen to me."

Serena asked "Jones girls? Maxie and Georgie?"

Trevor looked at her. "Excuse me but can we have some privacy? This is attorney/client privileged communication. Move along now."

Johnny told Trevor. "You show her respect or find a new job."

"John, come on, this is me. I take care of you. You can't keep putting your latest piece of ass before your own interests and expect to stay alive. Not in our business."

"If you want to keep your job....and keep me from getting very unhappy....you're gonna shut the fuck up and get your ass working on getting me out of here."

"The only way that's going down is if you reveal your alibi witness for two nights ago."

Serena grinned slightly. She sat on the desk next to where Johnny was handcuffed and crossed her legs. "That would be me. You know....his latest piece of ass."

Trevor looked her up and down.

Johnny said "You've got your answer. Go to work."

"She'll have to make a statement."

Serena said "I've got no problem with that. And, lucky you, I'm an unimpeachable witness."

"Name?"

"Scott Baldwin's daughter," Serena said with a wide smile.

Trevor smiled back. "That will do."

He walked away. Serena looked down at Johnny. "What am I gonna do with you? Boats blowing up. Murder investigations. Is this a typical week for you?"

"Its been kinda slow actually."

Serena chuckled. Then she raised an eyebrow. "So....the Jones sisters. You got a girl, Johnny?"

"Just friends."

"You sure about that one?"

"The last woman I kissed was some chick I met at a bar who ran up my tab after I left."

"She sounds like a cool ass chick."

"Tell me about it."

Blue eyes twinkled at brown and if there was a bed around they would have been on it in a second.

(Now if your down on love

or don't believe

this ain't for you.

If you got it deep in your heart

and deep down you know

it's the truth.

Well let me see you put your hands up.

Fellas tell your lady she's the one.

Put your hands up.

Ladies let him know he's got your love.

Look him right in the eye and tell him

"Too strong for too long and I can't be without you, baby.

I'll be waiting up till you get home.

Cause I can't sleep without you, baby."

Anyone who's ever loved

knows just how I feel.

Too strong too fake it.

Nothing can replace it.

Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby.

I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you) (Mary J Blige)


	43. Chapter 43 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 43**

**Friday November 23 2007**

Georgie left work, walked to the docks, and spotted him. She walked over to the bench he was sitting on and sat down next to him.

She said "You sounded upset when you called. I think I can guess what this is about."

He gave her a sad look with his big brown eyes. "Fair and Wise Friend, I fear I have made an unmitigated disaster of things. The Blonde One may not even be speaking to me...which if true is patently unfair as I, The Jackal, have stood by her through the trails and tribulations of her dating both the Unworthy One and the Dark Prince so she should stand by me as faithfully. Alas, that is just one concern of mine today. A greater and more pressing matter, of which I hope you can assist, concerns myself and Maxie."

"Not The Bad Blonde One...Maxie?"

"Its not that I am sure she is no longer bad, in fact I think she may be badder than ever in the wake of her losing The Clean Cut Cadet, but it feels wrong to call her that nickname, as if I'm disparaging her in some undeserved way. Maybe I just don't want to kick her while she is down."

"I heard you two ran into each other last night at Jake's." Her eyes searched his. She knew Maxie's side of the story but she wanted to hear Spinelli's.

He blushed and looked down.

Georgie said "You can tell me its none of my business and refuse to answer this question but was last night just a hook up or do you have feelings for my sister?"

His voice dropped lower than Georgie had ever heard it before, except when he was arguing with Maxie, that is.

Spinelli ground out "She frustrates me to no end."

"In a good or bad way?"

"Does it matter?" He popped out of his seat. His arms failed. "She is no better than a Black Widow Spider luring men to the deaths with her alluring ways. And they are happy to die, metaphorically speaking, for she is worth facing death over. That I know! But I also know she interchanges men like her shoes....." His voice became tender. "Fair Georgie, I never meant to hurt your sister. Please convey my greatest apologizes for any mistreatment she feels I bestowed on her heart but you must understand I can not be the next man she sleeps with just to get through the night. That is not how The Jackal is made....Just once I would like to give my full and whole heart to someone but I am sure your sister is not looking to receive that measure of devotion from me nor could I give it unless I knew she really was ready to halt her game playing ways. I am not now nor will I ever be the type to hook up without strings attached....I'm looking for strings....many and myriad strings."

"With Maxie though...or you couldn't trust her?"

"The Jackal is unsure. I really only know her from what The Blonde One has told me and the phenomenally destructive behavior I have witnessed such as the infamous sex bet and so forth."

"Spinelli, you know how much I like you, and I know Maxie is not the easiest woman to date, but if you do pursue something with her...please be gentle, okay? I don't want to end up hating you."

"I realize your first loyalty will always be to your sister."

"You mean a lot to me, too, though. And I want you happy. I want you both happy. I just don't know that Maxie is in a place to be happy with anyone."

"That is what The Jackal fears most for her. She is in a tail spin, going from hook up to hook up, paramour to paramour. I came upon her with Milo, which he insists was not romantic, and then with Johnny. There are sparks and heat every time she snaps at The Unworthy One and-"

"You can trust me on this one, Logan and Maxie are done with each other for good now."

"How can you be sure? There was obviously a fierce attraction for them to do what they did to The Clean Cut Cadet."

"Because....."

"Fair Georgie?" His eyes searched hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking out of the police station Johnny told Serena "You can be my alibi anytime."

"Or you could just stay out of trouble."

He raised an eyebrow. "You like causing trouble, not dealing with it, huh?"

"Who says I cause trouble?"

He looked her up and down. "Only trouble would wear a skirt that short this time of year."

She smiled. "What kind of sexist crap comment is that? I should punch your lights out."

"Yeah....you're Logan's sister, all right. Always throwing punches first and not apologizing later."

"The other guy shouldn't have brought it upon himself."

"No judge would ever go for that defense."

"Then I guess its a bribe. Works every time."

Johnny grinned but it fell away as he old Serena "You could have mentioned the other night what your last name was, you know? I just might have told Coleman to kick ya out if I knew who your blood was."

"Kick out these legs? Doubtful."

"I'll give you that. But still....Logan's sister, really? That's gonna be a problem."

She shrugged. "Why? You got issues with my brother?"

"Ask him if he's got issues with me and then I'll let you know."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what? I got my hands full these days so you," she pointed at him "are gonna have to squash that beef on your own and do it quick."

"Giving orders again."

"Its either give them or take them....and you know I don't take them."

He stepped closer to her. His voice dropped to a throaty whisper. "I bet I could get you to take a few orders."

She whispered "You could try."

Johnny chuckled and looked down. "You get off the street in that skirt, all right? I'll catch you later. I got to get a cab and get to work."

"The mob sleeps for no man," she teased.

He walked backwards away from her. "I'll see you again."

"That didn't sound like a question."

"It wasn't."

Johnny turned around and walked toward the street, while she turned and headed for the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo pulled into Lesley Webber's driveway to drop Lulu off. He hated to see their time together come to an end but he knew that he shouldn't force the issue.

They were just starting a friendship. He shouldn't go and get his heart involved in her again. It should be as easy to see her go away from him as it was with Maxie the day before. He cared about Maxie as a person but he didn't live and breath by the way she smiled. He always had for Lulu though.

She said "Thanks for the ride and the place to crash. I promise I won't make it a habit. I bet Max would move out if I did anyway."

Quickly Milo asked "Was he mean to you?"

He would kill his brother if he so much as gave Lulu one dirty look. Darn Max! Why did he have to be so overprotective? Milo loved the guy but he was worse than a mother hen, really.

Lulu said "He forced himself to be polite but I was pretty sure he wanted to sneak into the other room and call 911 to report a trespasser."

"You can come back anytime you want, okay?"

She whispered, staring into his eyes, "Okay."

All Milo wanted to do was lean over and kiss her. Finally taste her. Finally be the man that made her let out happy little contented sighs.

The world thought Lulu couldn't do content. Milo bet that with him she could. Those smiles she gave him had to mean something. Had to mean he made her happy, if only for a brief second. He had always felt that if she would let him he could turn that brief second into a lifetime of happiness for her.

But that was foolishness to think about again, so he cleared his throat and looked away.

Lulu grabbed her purse off the floor board. "Tell Max thank you for me. I'll make sure I let Carly know he resisted the urge to kick my butt out and instead actually made me chamomile tea with milk that was not half bad. Not as good as you made this morning but it was still pretty good."

"I use organic milk. He won't touch the stuff."

Lulu gave him a sweet smile. "That explains it then....okay, well, bye."

"Good bye, Lulu."

She climbed out of the car, then looked back, "Do you think you might want to go with me to walk around campus tomorrow? Maybe I can sign up for next semester and stuff. If you got the time. If not, don't worry about it.

His heart raced. He said, in a calm voice that didn't show her how much this meant to him, "I got the time."

"Call me."

He nodded. She smiled and went into the house.

Milo's face broke out into a huge grin. Max was so wrong. So wrong. Lulu was not bad for Milo. Bad couldn't feel this good.

_(If you're not the one for me_

_then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one for me_

_then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you're not the one for me_

_then why does your heart answer my calls?_

_If you're not the one for me_

_then how do I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I don't know what the future brings_

_but I know that you are here with me now._

_We'll make it through and_

_I hope you are the one I can share my life with._

_I don't want to run away_

_but I can't take it._

_I don't understand._

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me I am?_

_Is there anyway I can stay in your arms?) (Daniel Bedingfield)_


	44. Chapter 44 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 44**

**Friday November 23 2007**

Logan stood at the bus stop, since his truck was in the shop, with his cell phone to his ear, pissed off as hell. "Coop, I'm suing that broad that ran into me. She's gonna pay for this shit."

"Her insurance is fixing your truck and covering your medical bills. What more do you want?"

"What about my pain and suffering?" he barked out.

The bus pulled up and everyone standing around him starting bumping into each other in an attempt to get on. When a heavy set man knocked into Logan he said "Hey man! You think you can watch where you put those elbows. Damn. UGH! Fucking public transportation."

Cooper said "I don't think you're going to get much for pain and suffering. Unless you mean the suffering you put me and your sister through."

"Are you still thinking about my sister?"

"What? No."

"Good. Don't be," Logan plopped into a seat on the bus and glared at anyone who dared to think to sit next to him. "That broad who ran into my baby has done me more harm than she even knows. The second Georgie heard about the accident she went cold on me, Coop. Day Three and she goes cold. Is this not just my fucking luck or what?"

"Are you gonna explain this day three, day seven stuff to me? Is this something in your mind you've come up with...a countdown to when you gun down Zacchara maybe? Should I be worried?"

"Its nothing like that. Me and Georgie just decided to start over with each other. Get this.....you should have seen her face, man, really.... so we are standing in her kitchen making pies..."

"You're making pies? Since when do you make pies?"

"I would have made anything that girl asked me. She could have gotten me to make a 12 layer cake just as long as she didn't kick my ass out."

Cooper sighed. "Okay. So you're making pies and then what? She decided that rather than yell at you at the top of her lungs she would forgive you everything in an instant and go on a date with you? Something is missing in this story or else your version is more Logan wanting it to be true than it actually being true."

"That's not cool, man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm dating Logan now," Georgie said, as she sat on the docks with Spinelli.

Spinelli's eyes widened. "Well.....that is shocking. I thought you agreed with me that he is a cretin of the highest order? Is he really good enough for such a smart and attractive girl such as yourself?"

"Logan has anger issues, yes, but he also has many good qualities. He's tender when he wants to be. His emotions are always in the extreme. He feels things deeper than anyone else I know. And he makes me feel everything he feels at the same time......its really crazy, Spinelli. It scares me. I thought about just running away from it, earlier today, but I can't. I've never felt like this before."

"Fair Georgie....you've fallen in love with The Unworthy One, haven't you? Or at least the first faintest whispers of what will be love."

"Please don't call him that anymore."

"The Jackal will have to set about a whole new list of nicknames."

Georgie smiled. "Back to you and Maxie, talk to her, please. Whatever happens you should at least explain how you feel to her before it becomes awkward and weird....because you never know what Maxie might do if she is hurt enough."

"Or who she might do. That is what I fear most. I was just a reaction for her...a reaction to some other man...of who is nameless to me. Most probably The Clean Cut Cadet but who is to say who really makes her heart beat most fervently. I can not believe it is I though."

"Why not? I mean, yes, I know that she loves Cooper and she is not over him yet. But other than that, is there some reason you feel Maxie would never fall for you? I've seen her date lots of different types of guys so its not that her boyfriend has to be blonde and play sports, or have black hair and ride a motorcycle. Who knows what it is she looks for? All I know is when she finds it she gets in deep....fast."

"I'm positive that all those men shared a certain physical attractiveness."

"Sure."

"The Jackal does not."

"The Jackal certainly does in my eyes."

"Fair Georgie, that is sweet but really I know what you are trying to do-"

She took his hand in hers. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Feel free to unburden anything upon The Jackal."

"Well...there's several reasons I know you are attractive to the opposite sex...starting with the fact that Nadine went to the Ball with you, but also because....I used to have a crush on you."

"That is kind to say but there is no need to deceive me to build my ego."

"Did you know I have a blog?"

"The Assassin of Internet did not know that. What does one have to do with the other, if I may inquire?"

"I'll send you the link and you'll see. My name isn't on there but it goes on and on about people we know....I'm sure you'll easily be able to figure out the posts about yourself, Logan, Maxie, Dillon, Brooklyn, Lucas, Lulu, everyone really.....and about how I wanted you to ask me to the Ball."

"I was unaware."

"Its okay." She let go of his hand. "My point is that you shouldn't sell yourself short because there's no reason to. You don't even see all the women who would like to date you....even when they are standing on your doorstep begging to be let in. So how can you know what Maxie sees when she looks at you? You can't. Until you ask her. And how can you know if you have feelings for her if you let Lulu tell you that you can't ever do anything but argue with Maxie on Lulu's behalf? That's not fair to you, Spinelli. Lulu made her choices with Logan and Johnny....now its time for you to get to make yours." She smiled at him. " I'd be thrilled if one day my sister ended up with a guy even half as great as you."

"Maybe she is destined for The Clean Cut Cadet after all."

"Maybe. Cooper is a wonderful man, too. I feel horrible for the pain he is in. And Maxie did love him deeply. I used to be so shocked by how they fell for each other so quickly...but sometimes that is how it happens. Just one look. And sometimes its a long twisted road. I don't know if Maxie is even in a good enough place to date anyone right now. But I know you have to talk to her. She's upset and that's never a good thing for her or the people around her."

"I shall contact her today then."

Georgie squeezed his arm. "Good luck."

"I may borrow Stone Cold's flak jacket to don before I approach her."

"Good idea." With a smile Georgie got up and left, more determined than ever to go see Logan and tell him what she was feeling. She would work on her paper tomorrow though. Because she really did want that A.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie and Sam were sitting on the couch at Mac's house, eating take out, and talking about all of Maxie's problems. They had already been over Cooper extensively, including Maxie telling Sam about going to his room and waiting for him naked only to have him throw her out. Now they were on to talking about Spinelli.

"That bathroom at Jake's is disgusting but that kiss was hot. He just threw me against the wall. He was all hard and grinding-"

"Okay! Spinelli is like a little brother to me. Now I want to help you, believe me, I so do but there are just some words we can't use during this conversation."

"Relax. I have no idea what it looks like because when I went to undo his belt he freaked out. But I'm sure it would have been a whole different story if it was Little Lulu wanting to go down on him."

"Do you keep alcohol in this house?"

"You know him better than anyone, except maybe Jason, so you tell me what is his problem? Does he really think he's so God damn special that he can't let someone like me touch him....but he can touch me. Where's the logic in that? Hello? Maybe his buzz just wore off. I was only good enough for him when he was drunk."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Then what is true? He called me a slut and left. I mean...what? He liked when I was coming on to him for weeks but I wasn't supposed to take it there....or once he knew he could get me he remembered I was too nasty to want? Is he really that guy?"

"I don't think so. Maybe he just got nervous. I don't think he has that much experience with woman."

"Well he kisses like he does. And he wasn't acting nervous. Nervous I could handle. He was flat out a jackass to me. Acting like he knew me and he knew I slept with every man I looked at. That's Lulu talk. He's in the Cult of Lulu and that's all there is to it. It was my fault for thinking he actually could get past the stuff she's said about me."

"Have you thought that maybe its all for the best?"

"That he made me feel like a whore? Nope, Sam. That thought never crossed my mind."

"I'm sorry if he made you feel like that but now, at least, you won't be using Spinelli to avoid thinking about Cooper."

Maxie's eyes got teary. "All I do is THINK about Cooper! I needed Spinelli so I could think about fun once in a while. No strings fun. What man doesn't like that? Can you answer that for me? Priests?"

"Spinelli."

"Well I'm done with him. I'm serious. He should be so lucky as for me to ever flirt with his loser ass again."

Her cell phone buzzed. Maxie looked at the screen: The Jackal.

Sam and Maxie exchanged looks. Sam said "Let it go to voicemail."

Maxie answered "What do you want, asshole?"

Sam fell back on the couch, sighing deeply. This had complicated written all over it.

__

(Tell me

why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

See the way

you're acting like your somebody else

gets me frustrated.

And nights like this when you call, and your crawl, and you break,

and you take what you get and turn it into

honesty

and promise me

I'm never gonna find you fake it.

No, no, no ) (Avril)

Note- Glo in the next chapter.


	45. Chapter 45 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 45**

**Friday November 23 2007**

Logan was talking to Cooper on his cell. Cooper asked "So you hit on Georgie and she actually went for it?"

"I didn't hit on her at all. We were just talking, finally, without other people around who would poison her mind to me-"

"Right. That's her problem with you. Other people."

"Do ya got to get like this?"

"Go ahead."

"And brown eyes tells me-"

Cooper asked "Brown eyes?"

"Will ya listen or what? Will ya? Come on now."

"I'm listening."

"So she tells me that, basically, she's had this crush on me for a while but that I screwed it all up and she says "This is the middle. You missed the start." Can you believe that? This girl has been wanting me for God only knows how long, Coop. Me!"

"You couldn't tell it by all the screaming."

"I know. I told her that."

"Amazing."

"Ain't it though?"

"So now what? You said she's gone cold? How?"

Logan told Cooper "She heard about that stupid wreck and she just shut down on me. Maybe she thinks I got drunk and caused it myself or something. I don't know. But this is only day three....I got to find a way to get her to day four without turning on me again."

"Don't make her your new obsession."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like Lulu was."

"Fuck that bitch."

The man sitting across the aisle shot him a dirty look. Logan asked the guy "What? What? What the hell are you looking at?" He sighed and said to Cooper "Just because I went a little haywire over Lulu don't got a thing to do with Georgie. She's different....she makes me different, man. Three days with her is better than months with Lulu or any chick in the past....I'd trade all that for just getting to day four with Georgie. So you got to help me out, okay? Tell her that broad caused the accident. She'll believe ya."

"If she cares about you, Logan, she'll believe you."

"Can you just tell her? Why's everything got to be a fight with you these days? Can't you just be my wing man and stop your bitching?"

"I'll tell her. Now you do me a favor."

"What?"

"Be good to Georgie. Real good."

"You know I will. That's my girl now, Coop."

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've got to help me out, sis," Serena said as she sat holding a cup of hot chocolate, with her back pressed to Karen's grave stone. "So here is the deal, in case you don't know. We have a brother. Logan Hayes from Texas. He's about five years older than me, around there at least, and he just showed up in town last Spring. Dad took it as you can imagine....he's devastated that he missed out on raising another one of his kids. After losing you and then choosing to leave Christina behind I think he is just eaten alive by guilt."

She let out a long breath. "Logan don't care about that though. He's pissed. For the years Dad wasn't around. For the way Dad is acting now. For it all. And I don't know how to fix it. I have something like six weeks until classes start at PCU so between now and then I got to make this right."

Serena shifted so she could read the name on the stone. "What do you say? A Christmas miracle for your little sister? If you don't come through my back up plan is to lock them in a room together. They will either kill each other or make up. Either way I lose a headache."

She took a drink of her hot chocolate. "Oh, yeah, and guess what? I met a guy! So smoking hot."

She bit her bottom lip. "His name is Johnny. Do you know all this? Have you been keeping an eye on us? What do you think of him....I know....right? He's something else, ain't he? And then there's Cooper."

A sweet smile curved her lips as she told her sister "He's Logan best friend and he's one of the good guys. Probably the only real good guys left in the world...the only never let you down type of guy I've ever met." She sighed dreamily. "I'm glad I came back."

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damian Spinelli was in way over his head with Maxie Jones. He called to apologize to her but the way she answered the phone had him gaping at the device as if it had two heads.

She had asked "What do you want, asshole?"

"The Jackal wishes to...um...discuss the turn of events..."

"No."

__

Click.

Spinelli once again was left gaping at the phone. This was a disaster of the highest order. He didn't know if he was coming or going with this woman. But he had promised Fair Georgie he would at least talk to Maxie.

He called her again. When she answered he spoke quickly "Please do not hang up on The Jackal! I only called to say that we need to settle this misunderstanding between us-"

"There is no misunderstanding. You're an ass."

__

Click.

He sighed. Spinelli sent Maxie a text message: _A meeting in the park, perhaps?_

He got back_: Asshole._

Well, this would be harder than he expected. And he had expected it to be excruciating. Yet he wouldn't give up. Because until he made this right he knew that every blink would remain him seeing Maxie's broken eyes in his mind. And that was not an option he could live with.

She might have been using him. And he might not even like her. But right was right. He had to apologize to

her so she would at least know what kind of man he was. Then they could go their separate ways for good. She'd have to find somebody else to play her silly little games with because The Jackal was looking for love...someone to give his heart fully over to...not sex games like she played with The Unworthy One.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie walked away from the docks. She pulled out her cell phone, looked at the picture she had on there of Logan that she took way back in March. Then she called him.

"Brown eyes."

She flushed deeply. Her voice was soft and sweet when she said "Hello."

"I thought you were gonna be too busy for me from now on?"

"I have a little free time, after all. Where are you?"

"Just got to the gym."

"Can I come see you?"

"You can come see me anytime you want."

"I don't want to mess up your work out so go ahead with what you were doing. We can chat when you're done. What gym?"

"The one on Front Street."

"The boxing one?"

"That's it. You know me. I need to work out all this aggression."

"Definitely work out then. I've got to stop by the bookstore on campus anyway. Then I'll head your way. Forty five minutes, okay?"

"I'll be looking out for ya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Dillon were taking a walk through the park when they came upon the gazebo. They sat down. Dillon took her hand in his.

He asked her "So what did you think of Lucas' guy? They're good together, right?"

"Yeah. I liked Sean. He's hot."

"And gay, remember that part," Dillon said with a smile. "Don't throw me over for the first dark eyed hunk that's sweet to you."

"So you think he's a hunk too?"

"You're not gonna trip me up with that. I can think he's a hunk and still have my man card."

Sarah leaned against him, smiling widely. "You're the only hunk I notice anymore, you know that, right?"

"We're so in love its sickening."

She laughed. "I like being in love on the West coast better though. Being back here, it don't make you miss home so much you want to stay, does it?"

He leaned close to her. "You, Sarah Victoria Roberts, you're home to me now." Then his lips connected with hers.

Dillon prayed, like he did every day, that he was being honest with himself and her....but a little piece of him wasn't sure that home wouldn't always be Lulu.

__

(Everything I've been through-  
everything before you-  
was just time moving on with no meaning.

You're what was missing.

I think of all the places I've been  
and it always comes down to one thing  
the only place I want to be is with you.

And after everything that I've done,  
and after everyone that I've loved  
the only thing I know is true:

the only place I want to be is with you,  
the only place I want to be is with you,  
the only place I want to be is with you.) (Taylor Hicks)


	46. Chapter 46 Friday November 23, 2007

**Thanks for coming back for another chapter of this.**

**L****ean On Me**

**Chapter 46**

**Friday November 23 2007**

Logan watched Georgie walk across the gym, his eyes settled on her with a possessive glint in them as other guys checked her out but she kept her gaze just on him. He swore this girl looked better in jeans and sweater than most chicks looked in skintight dresses.

Just thinking about what she might look like without clothes....that was way too intense to contemplate in the middle of the day in public.

She told him they were a roller coaster together and he hadn't known what she could mean. For months he was lost in his own drama- she was just the waitress or Maxie's sister or someone he needed to prove something to. But after today he knew exactly what she meant. She could drop him to the ground with one harsh look and lift him back up with one smile.

When Georgie reached Logan's side she passed him his jacket- that she borrowed the day before- and a bottle of Gatorade. "For you."

"Thanks, girl."

His eyes devoured her. His girl. God, this was better than he even expected it would be.

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie knew what she was doing when she told him to work out. Not only would it be rude to ask him to cancel his plans at the drop of a hat but also, this way, she got to come to the gym and see him all sweaty.

Delicious.

She could stare at him like this for hours. In fact she never found him as sexy- and she found him hella sexy from day one- as she did in that moment. Her body had a mind of its own when it came to this man and all of it was reacting to the sight of him in this sleeveless black t-shirt, jogging pants, and a towel swung around his neck.

It was all she could do to focus. "So, good work out?"

"Sure."

Their eyes held for a long moment.

She licked her lips. "Anyway, I came to apologize for this morning. I know I got weird on you."

"Changing your mind about me already?"

It sent a quick stab to her heart to hear the insecurity in his tone, masked by indifference that he couldn't quite pull off.

Georgie stepped closer to Logan. "No."

"Good to hear."

"How's your head feeling?"

"Hanging in there. A couple of aspirins and I was good as new again."

"When I heard you were in an accident...."

"Its okay, girl. Nothing that serious happened. I mean yeah my truck is looking a lot worse for wear but I'm just fine."

Easing a little close she whispered "It feels like we're going too fast so I wanted to ask you for a break-"

"A break? Who takes a break on day three? Nobody, girl. We don't need no break. When things aren't broken, don't fix them."

"I changed my mind about the break after talking to Spinelli."

"That geek finally stopped bad mouthing me? I just might buy him a beer."

"That would be a very nice gesture."

"So we're good?"

"We're good." She stepped back. "I'll let you go shower." She flashed him a huge smile and then turned to walk away.

"Hey, girl!"

Smiling still, she looked back over her shoulder. "Later tonight?"

"You read my mind."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The doorbell rang in the Scorpio house. Maxie groaned. She was not looking her best. She didn't even have make-up on for God sake's. Who the hell was bothering her now?

Sam had left not long before and all Maxie wanted to do was veg out and hate the world in general. Men in particular.

She had to go work at the boutique later and it was damn Black Friday. All those old biddies would be clawing each other's eyes out and running her ragged trying to get the best deals. She was in no mood to play nice with them-or anyone else today.

Maxie walked over and looked out the window to find Spinelli standing there, holding something strange looking in his hands. Her eyes narrowed.

She muttered "Oh hell no. I can't believe he really thinks he's going to come up in this house after last night." She jerked open the door. "I will mace you. Don't think I'm joking either."

He held out a chocolate turkey. Then gave her this little crooked grin that he had only given Lulu before. Maybe even a little better than his Lulu smile. "A peace offering."

Maxie let out a clarifying breath. She did love chocolate. Grabbing the candy she said "Five minutes and don't touch me."

XXXXXXXXX

She was really beautiful today. More so than usual, Spinelli thought. She was dressed in some old ratty, torn up jeans and a big oversized sweatshirt that read PCH.

Port Charles High, perhaps.

No makeup on her face. Her hair in a ponytail. She was simple. Unadorned. Real. Most days he found her so hot that she kicked off wild fantasies in her head. While he had loved Lulu for her broken eyes and her willingness to bring him into her family, he craved Maxie for her sexiness.

Only today did he really see Maxie Jones....the woman. Not Maxie Jones....smoking hot body in four inch heels with painted pink toenails.

He stumbled inside and took off his computer bag, setting it down.

She said, as she opened the candy, "Don't get too comfortable. You aren't staying." Then she bit into the turkey. "Say what you came to say and then forget you ever knew me."

"I have made a vow to Fair Georgie we would discuss our...situation...and come to an amicable conclusion to this unfortunate incident."

"I'm your UNFORTUNATE incident? Okay, times up. Hit the street, loser."

His voice dropped on octave and got much harder "The Jackal does not appreciate you violating our agreement after accepting my offer of peace and agreeing to five minutes then only allowing me less than one. You have to honor your commitments, Maxie."

She looked pissed. Oh so pissed. Till he said her name. Then she calm down a fraction. Which was good. Cause she could make him mad like nobody else on earth. He always found himself steaming- on way or the other- over her.

She sighed in an over dramatic way. "Fine. Talk." Maxie flounced over to a love seat and sat down.

She gave Spinelli quite an annoyed look when he gingerly sat next to her, leaving no room between them.

Her annoyed look only got his blood boiling. He came here to apologize and she was acting like he was there to steal her blind or something. His eyes darkened and stared into hers.

Frustrating woman!

"The Jackal..."

"Can you just say I? Is that really so hard?"

"Must everyone be the same? I am a unique soul. My language is my way to convey that uniqueness to the world at large. The Jackal does not have to conform to please you."

"Have it your way then, Jackal. But get on with this. And, I'm warning you, somewhere in this big speech I better here the wordI'm attached to wrongandsorry. More than once would be nice. Now go."

He sucked in a frustrated breath and let it out. "While The Jackal does bear some responsibility for the incident last night at Jake's you must also admit that you bear some guilt-"

"Me feel guilty?" She jumped up, leaving the chocolate turkey sitting on the love seat. "For wanting to give you some? You are a real trip and a half, I'll tell you that. Unique is not even the start of it!"

He jumped up. "Disparaging me will not please Fair Georgie or solve this issue."

"If you don't plan to apologize you can forget solving anything!"

Even though he was mad he ground out, through clenched teeth, the words he came across town to tell her, despite the fact he didn't believe he did anything wrong. Still he had to be a gentleman. Or at least try. "Fine you have my humblest apologies."

She softened. "That's a start."

"What more do you require? Lashes?"

"Kinky."

He stiffened. His mind exploded into fantasies about them having sex. On a beach. In a waterfall. On a yatch. "Do not start this behavior again."

"Just tell me. What do you have against hot sweaty good sex?"

Sex. Against the wall, in a limo, on the pool table. He couldn't stop thinking about her naked.

He practically growled at her "The Jackal will not engage you in this manner."

"Just leave if you find me so disgusting then!" She stomped over to the door and pulled it open. "You can stay a faithful member of The Cult of Lulu for the rest of your life. But, let me tell you this, the things I would have done to you would...blow...your...mind. You smoke on that, Jackal."

He grabbed his bag and headed out the door. "Well at least The Original Blonde One wants me in her life for the right reasons."

"You believe that if it gets you through the night."

"Unlike you who only requires a placeholder with the right equipment."

"Which there is no proof you have since you're so shy about showing it!"

"Oh, yes, I'm a strange one, aren't I, Maxie? Wanting some evidence of real and true affection before I share my body with a woman. What planet have I dropped in from?"

"Isn't that a joke? Real and true affection. You were a lot closer to getting that from me BEFORE you called me every nasty name in the book."

"The Jackal never did any such thing."

Her voice cracked when she spat out "You ruined our game!"

"Go play games with someone else! The Jackal wants more than games and if you can't understand that then you are the one in need of help, not I."

"Get out of my life! I hate you!"

"Is that supposed to wound? I've never believed you liked me in the first place."

"Well that makes you the idiot around here, not me." Maxie slammed the door in his face. Shaking her hands in front of her she let out long clarifying breaths. She had turned away from the door when she heard a knock.

As soon as she opened the door she was pulled into a frantic lip lock by Spinelli....and she couldn't help smiling against his mouth.

He was driving her crazy. But she liked kissing him and she was glad he didn't want to give her up yet.

__

(Guess this means you're sorry.

You're standing at my door.

Guess this means you took back

all you said before.

Like how you wanted

anyone but me.

Said you'd never come back.

But here you are again.

Cause we belong together now.

Forever united here, somehow.

You got a piece of me

and honestly

my life

would suck

without you!) (Kelly Clarkson)


	47. Chapter 47 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 47**

**Friday November 23 2007**

She was absolutely infuriating in every way, shape and form. Spinelli could not believe how bold Maxie was about wanting to use him as her latest sex object.

And what about his heart in this little scheme of hers? (Surely all about some other man more than him.) What was his heart supposed to do when she was done with him? Once he had grown to care for her...for all the things that made her special. Once he had learned her fears and her insecurities and her secret dreams. Once he needed her.

Even walking away today he would be less. Now that he saw her without make up, he would forever remember the freckles on the bridge of her nose and long to see her unadorned again. But, alas, she didn't want to wake up in his arms tomorrow morning. No she only wanted some meaningless nothing encounter in a bathroom.

He was sure if he wouldn't give in then Johnny would do just fine for Maxie. Or she would steal Logan from Georgie. Or go for Milo. And that stung Spinelli. It really did.

This man who wasn't sure he even liked his former Bad Blonde One didn't want to even imagine her looking at another guy like she looked at him. Like she wanted to crawl under his skin and hide from the world.

But she didn't want his protection, his love, to really know him. She didn't even like how he talked. Probably hated his clothes. The way he walked. He could imagine she hated everything about him but the fact that he was a man who she could have sex with.

That was just not enough. Especially after he saw those freckles and she became truly real to him.

If he ever slept with her he wanted it to be because he had fallen in love with this crazy, reckless, maddening woman. But all she wanted was to hook up.

Well she could keep that. He wasn't interested. And she had the nerve to yell at him?

"You ruined our game!"

"Go play games with someone else! The Jackal wants more than games and if you can't understand that then you are the one in need of help, not I."

"Get out of my life! I hate you!"

"Is that supposed to wound? I've never believed you liked me in the first place."

"Well that makes you the idiot around here, not me."

The door slammed in his face. What did she just say? She.....had cared? What was that? He knocked on the door.

The second their eyes met all he saw was pain in hers again. That same broken heartedness he put there at Jake's. And it nearly broke him.

He had to get that look out of her eyes. Without thinking he pulled her into a kiss that exploded with heat the instant their lips touched. Her cold demeanor melted against him, and he felt her smiling as her arms raised to loop around his neck.

Maxie broke the kiss. She pushed down the strap of his computer bag.

He murmured "Careful."

"Priorities." Her lips were on his again. They stumbled all the way inside and closed the door while never breaking their kiss.

Just like the night before the kiss was so intoxicating that Spinelli could not even believe it was real. He didn't know kisses were anything like this. Could they ever feel this way with someone else?

Was she going to ruin him for every other woman on earth?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny liked his crazy blonde. It was that simple. She felt like his. In a world where everything he had ever loved or wanted to keep for himself had been stolen away, Serena felt like something the world had finally given just him.

Yeah, maybe he was being irrational. Maybe it would never last. She was so wild they might not ever get into bed together because he couldn't make her stay still long enough to really fall for him. She was definitely a force of nature.

He felt more alive just looking at her across a room then he felt driving at 110 miles an hour down the freeway.

But they were not going to be simple. He could tell that already. Not only did he have to check her ID and make sure she was not jailbait but her father was a special prosecutor out for Johnny's head on a platter and her brother was Logan. No explanation necessary.

Still he wanted her. He liked the vibe they had. He wanted to keep it going. He could ignore her order- Lord knows he hated taking orders and ignored everyone else's on earth- but he knew Serena had a real temper. She wouldn't laugh it off if Johnny ended up going five rounds with Logan anytime soon.

So he left the police station, grabbed a cab, and headed over to the crap apartment Logan had in the most dangerous part of Port Charles. Johnny had picked up Lulu from there before during the time when she was going back and forth between John and Logan.

After knocking on the door and no one answering Johnny went across the street to a coffee shop to wait. There he sat, drinking coffee, and staring out the window, thinking about how Serena made his gut clench with hunger but also but him laugh and just feel interested in life again. He couldn't say he ever felt this before.

When he saw Logan walking up to the building he got out, glad he had his gun but hoping that for once Hayes wouldn't want to do this the hard way, and approached him.

"Hey! We need to talk."

Logan slowly turned toward Johnny with murder in his eyes. "I seriously doubt that, Zacchara. I'll tell ya what. You can have her."

"Well that was easy. I'll tell your sister you were understanding about me and her."

Logan grabbed Johnny's shirt with both hands and snarled "You best be joking."

Johnny pushed him off. Holding up one hand , while the other was behind his back gripping his gun, he said "I came here to be up front with you but if you want to make this ugly I'll go there. No problem. But its only gonna hurt one person. Serena."

"How the fuck do you know my sister? She's been in town less than a week. Did you seek her out because you know she's related to me? Are you truly that fucked in that fucked up head of yours?"

Johnny had to really like Serena cause he let that insult go. "Listen our problems stem from Lulu, right? Neither of us are with her so why should we have a problem anymore? I don't even know you like that to hate you. We can be cool. I don't see why this is an issue."

"You got to be joking. You would say anything to get into my sister's pants. Well you best think twice and then think again."

"Believe me, I have. And I still want her. I'm going to date her. That's happening. Be a man and accept it."

"You think so? Cause I don't. You see there's a big obstacle in between you and her." Logan stepped closer to Johnny. "And you're looking at him."

"Don't be selfish. Your sister shouldn't have to pick sides. Serena is interested in me. You think she'll walk away from that?"

"If you weren't scared she would you wouldn't be here right now, would ya, Zacchara?" Logan turned to walk away. "Yeah, thought so. Get the fuck away from my place. Don't let me catch your ass back here either."

"I tried. Remember that next time you talk to your sister. This is on you."

Logan flipped him off over his shoulder and kept walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Officer Barrett," Serena said with this secret little smile as she ran into Cooper while he was on foot patrol. "Did you miss me?"

Don't ask. Really.

Cooper answered "Since you just moved back in town I should let you know these docks aren't safe for a woman to be on alone."

"Its the middle of the day." She rolled her eyes.

"Exactly. Around the same time you were mugged."

"Okay, you've played overprotective stand-in brother. Logan would be proud." She touched his arm and flashed him that trademark brilliant smile of hers. "Now lets talk about me."

Wrapping him around her little finger without even realizing it. Without him being able to stop it.

He said "I'm working but I have a minute. What's up?"

"Remember when I asked you about Johnny Zacchara?"

"Yeah." His eyes searched hers.

"I asked you because I met him and I'm going to be seeing him-"

"You agreed to a date?"

"No I didn't slip back into the 1950's this morning and formally agree to his offer to court me. But he likes me. Its happening. So....." she spoke really quick for the next part "you have to get Logan okay with that because Johnny says he won't be." Serena kissed Cooper's cheek. "Thanks, Rook! I owe you one."

He watched her walk away in the shortest skirt he had ever seen that wasn't indecent. Liking her way too much. He even liked that God awful nickname he got at the station when she was the one saying it.

If there was one thing he had learned since moving to Port Charles it was that if he survived to old age- which was a dim and distant probability for him- it was going to feel like a torturously long life. Living it under Jerry and Sonny's thumb. Living it without Maxie. Living it without the father he moved to town to meet-getting involved with Jerry the day he got to town, like a fool, just for the cash- because his biological father wasn't around and didn't know he existed. And now Coop was a marked man who couldn't put at risk his father and his father's family by contacting them.

Living his life as a 'brother' to Serena Baldwin would be just par for the course he supposed. She was just too pretty. That was the problem. Play sisters needed to be more plain. But he had to see her as a sister. That was the way it needed to be. Logan wanted that. Cooper wanted that. The last of his fantasies about her had to go away.

He'd keep working on it.

__

(In another's eyes

I'm someone who

loves them enough

to walk away from you.

I'd never cheat,

I'd never lie,

in another's eyes.

In another's eyes,

I can do no wrong  
and he believes in me and his faith is strong.

I'd never fall or even compromise

in another's eyes) (Garth Brooks)


	48. Chapter 48 Friday November 23, 2007

**Note- I didn't realize that I posted chapter 47 twice instead of posting chapter 48. Thank you Spixie Fan for letting me know.**

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 48**

**Friday November 23 2007**

"Oh no. I know that smile, dummy," Max said to Milo as Milo walked into the office at the coffee shop. "Jason, did I tell ya this was gonna happen or what? Yeah, I want my apartment overflowing with half dressed blondes. Sure. Who don't? But not that blonde."

Milo said "Don't. I'm warning you. Just don't."

Jason was sitting at the desk. He gave Max a hard look. "Don't."

Max said "I know you are practically family with Lulu , through Mrs. C and all, and I care greatly about Mrs. C too. Still there's a thin line of defense between this lug nut here," he slapped Milo's back "and the dark side. There are men who stand on the fence, Jason. Men who stand guard in the middle of the night when the world sleeps."

Jason let out a long breath.

Max went on "And those men do what they have to do so that the innocent can live their safe and protected lives. Men like me and you. We know the truth. And guys like my good hearted brother here," he looked at Milo "You can't handle the truth!"

"Leave me alone," Milo said.

"Just let it go," Jason told Max.

Max said "She's luring him back! She took my remote."

Jason said "I don't care. I DON'T CARE!" He stood up. "Sonny is in the middle of the worst breakdown in his life. The Zaccharas are in shambles and if their territory don't stabilize you know what happens. The vultures move in. Closer to us. Closer to my family! So get your head out of your ass, Max. You got me?"

"Do you see what Lulu has done?" Max asked "She's causing division in the ranks."

"You're causing this," Milo said.

"Oh yeah?" Max asked as he put his brother in a headlock.

Jason said "Milo, out!"

Max let Milo go. Milo said to him "You keep this up and I'm moving out."

"To live with Lulu? For a week till she leaves you for the mailman? I'm trying to help you here."

"Go to hell, Max. She makes me happy."

"She can't be trusted."

"She's who I want."

"Then you're a fool!"

"OUT!" Jason said

Max and Milo both started to leave, pushing each other. Jason said "Max....you stay. We got to figure out the shipment. That is if you can work?"

"I can work."

"About damn time. Why don't you stay out of whatever the hell Milo has going on with Lulu. Just leave it go."

From the other side of the closed door Milo called out "Thank you! That's what I said!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The way Spinelli kissed Maxie left her completely breathless and crazed. But he always stopped too soon. She really could not figure this guy out.

They were in this heated embrace in her living room (she suddenly wished she had done her face today and wore her favorite skirt but oh well, he didn't seem to mind) when he pulled his lips away and asked the strangest question "Why are we engaging in this manner?

"Because it feels good. Duh." She started kissing him again. Her hands smoothed down his chest, then up, then she cupped his face, then they slid down his neck. She couldn't get enough of touching him. Forgetting. Sweet forgetting.

Yanking his mouth back he asked "Why me?"

His eyes were glazed with lust and he wanted to talk about them now. Maxie was beyond confused. Why did he insist on overanalyzing everything?

"I want you, okay! Damn. Isn't that obvious?"

She drug him down onto the couch. Suddenly he was the one on top of her. He was the one taking charge. That fact alone made her skin tingle from head to toe. When he broke their kiss again she let out a moan of protest, thinking he was going to start jabbering again, but instead he kissed her throat and her jaw and beneath her ear until she was almost sure he was done talking. Her hands ran over his back, under his shirt. His skin was on fire....for her.

Spinelli asked, whispering in her ear, his voice low and throaty, "Why do you desire I?"

Good God. This man was talkative. Maybe this is the kinda thing he liked to get off. In Maxie's mind, over the last few weeks, she played out this scenario over and over....getting the Jackal past the point of no return. Making him weak and crazy over her. All the ways she could make him come. If talk was what it took...then talk is what he would get.

"Because I find you fucking hot. Why do you think? You do it for me. I've wanted you since the stables."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Black and White Ball, Three Weeks Prior**

_He was soaking wet. So was she. They were both shivering and hiding from mad man Anthony Zacchara. _

_His clothes were plastered to him. His hair was drenched. There was one blanket._

_He gave it to her._

"_Don't be stupid. We can share."_

"_The Jackal will guard the door."_

"_Have you ever used a gun before?"_

"_That is not a story I speak about anymore."_

"_Jason gave that to you?"_

"_The Jackal lifted it from the body of the dead guard I stumbled upon."_

"_Is there a safety on it?"_

"_I am not sure. Let me see."_

"_Whoa! Watch were you point that thing. Here. Here....give it here. I'll protect us."_

"_I'm sure you wish The Clean Cut Cadet was here."_

"_Of course I do."_

"_Of course. That is quite sensible considering-"_

"_Then I would know he was alive still. I really can't stand Jason. I can't believe he stuck us here! And barred the door from the outside. Stone Cold Faced Bastard."_

"_He knew you would flee at first chance to check on your loved ones."_

"_Damn right I would."_

"_Stone Cold only wishes to protect you. As do I."_

"_Why? You hate me. I'm your Bad Blonde One."_

"_Tomorrow. Tonight you're the woman in peril in my charge."_

_She smiled and tugged the blanket tighter around herself. "You're too much. Really. Completely out there."_

_Though Maxie meant it as a compliment Spinelli didn't take it that way. He said "It does not surprise me you miss the traits about me that make me uniquely above average. Most do. You are not the first or the last. But please refrain from disparaging me while we are in this life and death battle against evil. Tonight we must stand united."_

_She smiled a little wider. "Why didn't Lulu pick you?"_

"_I do not follow this conversation leap. And I refuse to discuss My Blonde One with you."_

"_Yours?" Maxie smirked._

"_The Blonde One, I meant. You know what I meant."_

"_Do you think it was because she didn't find you hot enough?"_

"_I do not presume to know."_

"_She's such a silly little ho."_

"_How dare you call her a such slanderous name! Quiet your lying mouth!"_

"_You want it quiet. You're gonna have to do it yourself."_

"_The Jackal will never allow his lips to touch yours, madam."_

"_Why? You'd like it too much and then Little Lulu would never satisfy you again?"_

"_Do not speak her name. You are not worthy."_

"_But you want me, unworthy or not."_

_She was nearly pressed against him._

"_I want no such thing, Bad Blonde One."_

"_You're dying to kiss me."_

"_I would die before I'd ever kiss you."_

"_Sure you would. You like this, don't you? You're a game player, Spinelli. I should have known. You're in the mob after all."_

_The door came bursting open. On instinct Spinelli shielded Maxie with his body, dragging her to the ground, and thankfully not managing to make the gun go off in his maneuver. They looked up to see Coleman._

"_Sorry, love birds, I didn't mean to crash your party."_

_Maxie felt the warmth of Spinelli's body on hers. His heart beating fast. He looked down at her. He was cute....all wet and breathing hard. Plus he had tried to save her life. She always did love a hero type. _

_Spinelli peeled himself up off her and helped her stand up. Maxie shot a dirty look at Coleman. He had ruined the only fun she had in months-ever since Cooper dumped her in August. She asked Coleman "What in the hell are you doing in here?"_

"_Looking for a place to hide from that whacked out Zacchara, what do you think?"_

_Maxie hated Coleman. Damn him. But at least she had a new drug to take. A new game to play. It was called Tempting Spinelli._

_( I want a new drug._

_One that won't make me sick._

_One that won't make me crash my car._

_One that won't make me feel_

_three feet thick._

_I want a new drug_

_One that won't hurt my head._

_One that won't make my mouth too dry._

_One that won't make my eyes too red._

_One that won't make me nervous, _

_wondering what to do._

_One that makes me feel like I feel when I'm with you.) (Huey Lewis and The News)_


	49. Chapter 49 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean on Me**

**Chapter 49**

**Friday November 23 2007**

_I wanted you since the stables, _Maxie had just said and then started kissing Spinelli again, as she lay beneath him on the couch. Their tongues tangled together. Her hands clutched at his shirt, trying to yank it up.

He tore his mouth from hers. He sat back, breathing heavily. "You've wanted me for.....me?"

"Huh?" She couldn't even think. Why did he have to talk so much? WHY? "Come here."

Instead he stood up and looked away from her.

"Ugh," Maxie said, smoothing her hair into place. "Okay, okay. Talking. Okay." She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Can I just ask about how long of a conversation are you gonna require?"

He looked over his shoulder at her, raising an eyebrow.

She said "Right. Not the right question." She smirked. "Okay, lets do this your way. I can adjust. Never say I am not up for variety. But next time we do what I like. Deal?"

"Maxie.....The Jackal requires a brief respite to gather his composure."

"What is the fun in that? Are you trying to talk yourself out of this?" She knew there was a slight twinge of hurt in her voice but mostly she managed to keep the first part light and the second angry.

But she didn't want to be fake with him. Why did Spinelli have to make it so hard? All she needed were his kisses. For this all to continue. The back and forth. The dance. That way she could think about him late at night when her heart was breaking.

He could be the hero to save her.

She wasn't proud of needing this but she was smart enough to know that between the moment she lost Cooper and moment she finally became okay with that.... there were all these other moments she would somehow have to survive. Any way she could. Spinelli was a good way. A way that made her as close to alive as she could get now that she was more than half dead inside.

Why was he complaining?

Spinelli looked daze. Maxie felt dazed. He said "I don't know what I'm trying to do exactly. Understand, I suppose. You don't like me. I'm your enemy. You have never have liked The Jackal."

"Sure I do. Do you think I let guys touch me I don't like? What kind of whore do you think I am?"

"Do not place words in my mouth. Especially not to avoid the truth. Are you engaged in some sort of scheme in this present moment and I'm your pawn?"

"God! Now this is veering toward an argument again. Freaking fantastic. Really Spinelli. Good move. And I have to be at work in an hour."

"This conversation is going to take more than an hour," he said in this low and serious voice.

Maxie threw up her hands. "The way you love talking its gonna take the rest of our lives!"

"Perhaps. But that's what I require. Feel free to not meet my terms."

She glared at him. "Sit. Talk. But one day when you want to have sex with me I am gonna remind you of this moment, turn to you and say: _I just feel like talking tonight._"

He sat down next to her. She gave him an indulgent smile and muttered "Talking. Its the new orgasm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I had no idea you were interested in working in television," Sam told Lulu as they stood on the set of Everyday Heroes, right after Lulu had asked for a job.

"To be honest....I'm not. I don't know what I want to major in but since I'm going back to school next semester I could use the cash. I'm sure being your assistant pays more than waitressing at Kelly's. I know that you would only be hiring me because you're dating Lucky, and not because I actually know what I'm doing, but I'm okay with that. So can I have the job?"

Sam chuckled. "Sure. Why not? I could use another friendly face around her. But there is one condition and it non negotiable."

"Okay. What?"

"If you work here you don't fight with Maxie anymore. If I hear about you getting into it with her again...you're fired."

"That isn't fair! She's the one who starts it with me."

"Take it or leave it, Lulu."

"Are you gonna be a slave driver kind of boss?"

"I just have that one rule. Everything else I'll work with you on. If you show up on time and do what you'll told you'll be all right and I'll actually have someone to talk to around here other than my bitch producer Amelia. But if you're planning to go after Maxie in your spare time...and that's not something you are willing to stop....then just turn and walk out the door. The world is filled with good jobs. I only have one best friend."

"I'll just stay away from her. I hate seeing her anyway."

"I won't give you a second chance if you lose it on her so be sure you can do this."

"I can handle it, Sam. I need the money so I can move out and get on with my life. Maxie isn't keeping me from getting the things I want. In fact, she doesn't even exist anymore as far as I am concerned."

"Good luck with that. For the sake of your job, the peace better hold."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan slammed into his apartment, breathing heavily after talking to Johnny. He pulled out his cell phone and called Serena.

"Hey! How's the head holding up?"

"We got to talk. In person. Now. That punk ass Zacchara just left my place."

"Don't you get all huffy with me. I've already had it out with Dad today. I'm not arguing with you too. Call me back when your mood improves."

Click.

Logan threw his phone against the wall. Great. Just great. He broke his phone when he had no job. Freaking good move there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper's cell rang. He was walking down main street doing his foot patrol. He never answered his phone during work -not since Maxie stopped being his girl- but he answered it this time....for her. "Barrett."

"He knows."

"What's that, Serena?"

"Logan is pissed off at me. Three guesses why."

"I will talk to him but right now I'm a little tied up being a cop. Remember? My job. Why you keep seeing me in a uniform."

"Are you getting snippy with me too?" Her voice broke.

"Please don't cry," he murmured.

"I'm NOT CRYING!"

"Serena."

"I came home to fix everything but I screwed it all up."

"I'll help you, okay?"

"Its not your problem."

"You said you wanted my help. Let me help you. You don't have to do this alone."

After a moment she said "I'm glad you were in the army with Logan. I bet having you around kept him alive and sane."

"It was the other way around. He did that for me."

"And you'll help me just because I'm his sister? His half sister at that."

"I don't look at it that way. I'll help you because it will help him and because...it will give me something useful to do with myself when I'm off work, which right now I'm not. So I've got to cut this short. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. But I'm warning you if this shit keeps going on much longer I am gonna have to start kicking ass and taking names."

"Hold off on that for a little while longer."

"Deal."

"I'll call you back later."

"Thanks, Rook."

Cooper hung up. He shook his head, wearily. For months now he had been drowning....drowning and drowning...dying inside by inches. Everything hurt. And it still did. He had come to believe it always would.

Getting all tangled up in Serena's life would not take away one bit of the ache over Maxie. It would only cause a new ache over Serena.

So why was it that he loved seeing her or hearing from her....and he hated it....all at the same time? When he knew so much better than to feel anything at all ever again.

_(And everyone knows _

_I'm in over my head_

_over my head_

_Eight seconds left in overtime._

_She's on your mind._

_She's on your mind._

_Lets rearrange._

_I wish you were a stranger_

_I could disengage._

_Just say we agree _

_and then never change._

_Soften a bit until we all just get along) (The Fray)_


	50. Chapter 50 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 50**

**Friday November 23, 2007**

"You spoke of the stables. Elaborate."

Maxie's skin was flushed. Her heart was racing. And here Spinelli was. Wanting to talk. "You were there. We bonded. You and me against the world."

"The Jackal was not even capable enough to hold the firearm-"

"Who cares about that?"

"When was this bonding you speak of, if I may inquire for clarity's sake?"

"What? Don't you feel we made a connection that night? Come on. You know what I mean."

She hated that panicked feeling that rose in her at the thought she was truly in this alone. "Every time we've seen each other since then we've come close to ripping each other's clothes off...like right now...except you seem to like arguing with me more than kissing me. Its starting to get annoying."

"I've been annoyed at you for weeks now."

"So when you just said talk, you really meant fight. Is that what turns you on? Angry sex. Because you've got the angry in spades but I'm still empty handed on the sex part. Or are you some kind of tease? Just clue me in. Do you plan to give it up or not?"

"The Jackal will only share myself with someone I have a strong emotional connection to."

"So what? You're saying if we don't fall in love then forget it? Well isn't that just fantastic, Spinelli!"

"So you could never see yourself loving someone like I?"

Maxie left out a short breath as her lips quivered. "Don't take it personal."

He broke eye contact with her. His voice was hard when he said "That isn't an easy feat."

Her voice was cracking when she admitted "Could I love you if I could love? Yeah. Could I ever love again? I don't know." She looked away. "I shouldn't have fallen for Cooper. It was dangerous. And now I'm paying the price."

Gently he placed his hand on her arm "Considering you feel such great turmoil presently is this really the time to involve yourself with a new romantic entanglement? Should you not just let your heart heal from the loss you have suffered?"

"I want that. I want that more than anything. But I won't get there by sitting at home and crying about Coop. I want to be out in the world....thinking about you. Because if I don't do that I could get stuck...stuck in the pain....and never get out again."

He asked her softly "So you're in quicksand and you want The Jackal to pull you free?"

"Exactly! When I'm around you, Spinelli, its not like I forget Cooper exists or that I still love him...but I remember I can still smile and flirt and think about something other than the man I lost. Okay? So there's your answer. I don't know how else to make it any clearer. You drive me crazy but I like it. I like our game...or whatever you want to call it."

His eyes bore into hers. This would be so much easier if she wasn't so broken and he wasn't such a ball of insecurities. But they were.

XXXXXXXXXXX

For everything that went right for Logan- every beautiful good thing he would not give up for anything such as Cooper sticking by his side, Serena moving home for him, and Georgie becoming his girl- something else went terribly wrong. Like his car accident. Johnny being hot for Serena. And the fact he had no job.

Sick to death of being pissed off over his baby- his truck- being damaged, and that fucker Zacchara still being alive, he decided to work on the one thing he could actually fix that afternoon. He decided to go out looking for a job- something he put off for weeks because he could just borrow money from his mom and Coop, while he was all Lulu obsessed and only about her.

There had been no time for job searching when he had been trying to keep Lulu away from Johnny. That was his full time job.

Now that he had Georgie willing to date him he knew he needed a steady source of income. Just the thought of meeting up with her later that night, telling her he found a job, and seeing a smile on her face was enough to make him put on a suit and head out on a job hunt.

He'd do anything for his girl. Getting a job was an easy thing. Logan was willing to change and sacrifice much more just to keep her by his side.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie ran through the park and right into her favorite cousin's arms, as if he had just come back from war, not home from college for the weekend. Even though she had picked him up at the airport two nights before, since that time more had happened with Logan...and now she was bursting with happiness.

Lucas picked her off the ground for a moment, hugged her close and set her down. "You're in a good mood."

Georgie smiled brightly. Her eyes focused on the dark haired man next to Lucas. "Hello. I'm Georgie. Sean, right?"

"Good to meet you."

"I'm so thrilled you made it here! And that its working out for you two. Really. That's wonderful! I'm so glad Lucas has you in his life."

Lucas tried hard not to blush as he told his boyfriend "She's unusually chipper today."

Sean gave Georgie a grin. "I like it."

Georgie sighed happily.

Lucas gave her a long look. "So, what's his name? And don't think about holding out on me cause I have everyone who would know right here on my phone call list....Maxie, Brooklyn, Jason could tell me Spinelli's number....you might as well just spill."

"Only if you don't give me hell over it."

"I don't like the sound of that," Lucas said.

Sean said "You know what, I think I'm gonna go get us all some gelato from that vendor. If you need back up, just let me know."

"Thanks," Lucas said

Sean said "I was talking to your cousin. I know how you get."

They shared a long look filled with heat before Sean walked off.

Georgie watched Sean go. "He's so hot! Oh my God! He looks way better in person. I'm so happy for you, really. I really am."

"You are the happiest today that I have seen you in years. Who made you so happy, Georgie? You can tell me anything, you know that."

"What if it's the one name that will make your head explode?"

"Sonny Corinthos? Then I'll tell Mac to have you committed until this passes."

"Don't be gross."

"Then it can't be that bad. If he's not forty or married or some kind of prison pen pal...I don't know who you would be afraid to tell me about."

Her chin jutted up. "I'm not afraid."

"Then spit it out or I start working my phone."

"Lets not fight. This is a great day. Its warmer than yesterday and I'm off work all weekend and everything is finally going good for me now."

"Because of who....?"

She met his eyes and said, her voice strong and clear, even though she knew he would take it bad. "Logan."

Lucas stared at her for a long moment, turned and walked away. "Tell Sean to meet me at my mom's place!"

"LUCAS!"

He turned and looked at her. "I'm just going to talk to him."

"Leave him alone."

"If he wants to date you then he's gonna deal with me."

"You don't know where to find him."

"I'll find him." Lucas walked off.

Sean walked back up to Georgie. He was carrying three gelatos. "Where's he going?"

"He wants to have it out with the guy I'm dating."

"They have some old grudge or something?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay. I'm sorry you got stuck seeing this. If you'll excuse me. I need to make a phone call." Georgie called Logan cell but it went straight to voicemail and no one answered at his house.

She let out a sigh. So much for her really good day.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli said "Certainly there are plenty of men in town who would be glad to partake in game playing with you. Why not seek them out instead? Or have you? Sleeping over at The Protector of the Night's abode. A date at Jake's with The Dark Prince."

"You're so jealous right now."

"I will not be one of many, Maxie."

"Its not like there aren't other guys who I think are hot, hang out with, or...fine...have even kissed in the last month....but I don't come back to them over and over again. I come to you. And if you would stop messing this up then maybe we could keep this going for a while...have some fun together."

"The Jackal is not sure he is equipped to have fun without feelings involved or to be someone you quickly discard and move on from. It is clear you are suffering intensely from the loss of The Clean Cut Cadet but I can not be a mere stand in for him....he can not linger in the room every time we meet."

"When I look at you, I see you. You help me to just think about you. That's the main thing that makes me put up with you! When you are making this all way too hard right now. I've never known a man more able to talk himself out of getting laid than you. I think this really comes back to Lulu...you drag Lulu around with you everywhere you go...and since she hates me and thinks I can't be trusted you just jump right on her bandwagon...no matter what you really want for yourself. That's really pathetic! And foolish! And you're not only messing up your own life...now your messing up mine, and I won't take that." Maxie stood up from the couch. "You need to leave Lulu out of this....this is about me and you." She yanked off her sweatshirt. "I want you and I get what I want. So take a good look at me....then tell me no again."

His eyes hooded with lust. His hands came up to hold her hips. "Temptress, you broke your word. You promised The Jackal we would talk this all out to my satisfaction."

"How about I give you an I.O.U. on that?" She straddled his lap. She looked down at him, biting her bottom lip as she did. Her eyes wide with need....her heart broken and resting in her gaze.

"Go no further if you refuse to risk your heart."

Maxie cupped his cheeks with her hands. She stared deep into his eyes. Her forehead rested on his. She wanted to keep this going but she was so scared to go for anything that was not just strictly sex.

Their lips moved toward each other and then pulled back several times without connecting.

Maxie whispered "I need you. Why can't you believe that?"

Spinelli closed the gap and brought his mouth to hers. For the first time they shared a slow and soulful kiss, instead of a mind numbing explosion. They kissed like that over and over for long minutes, his hands never leaving where they gripped her jean clad hips.

Each kiss was more emotional than they last, as they finally made some headway in this little war of theirs.

_(Take my hand,in the deepest end,would you stay and drown in me? Take my hand,in the deepest end,would you stay and drown in me? Take my hand, in the deepest end,would you stay and drown in me?_

_Would you stay and drown in me?Would you stay and drown in me?) (Finger Eleven)_


	51. Chapter 51 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 51**

**Friday November 23 2007**

Maxie, dressed only in ratty old jeans and a red bra, was straddled on Spinelli's lap, on her father's couch, slowly kissing him. She had finally decided to not push him for some hot wild kinky sex- though that still sounded good to her, but when didn't it, really?

Instead she would take what he would offer for today. Kisses that were full of gentleness and a slow growing trust. Each kiss was a little bit of growth between them.

She felt lost in these kisses- happily lost. Instead of walking through the world all broken edges inside like she had been for months now.

Then her cell started ringing:

This ain't a scene, its a god damn arms race!

This ain't a scene, its a god damn arms race!

This ain't a scene, its a god damn arms race!

I'm not a shoulder to cry on

but I digress.

I'm the leading man

and the lies I weave

are oh so intricate-

oh so intricate.

She jerked her lips off Spinelli's and threw her head back in frustration. "Go away, Lucas!"

"Lucas?" Spinelli choked out through a haze of desire.

"My cousin."

The phone shut up.

Maxie sighed. "Good." Then leaned down to kiss Spinelli another time.

The phone went off again. Grumbling Maxie climbed off Spinelli, grabbed her sweat shirt and walked across the room to grab her phone off the small table by the door. She answered by saying "Not a good time!"

Lucas asked "What do you know about Georgie and Logan?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me you snuck in some booze and cigarettes." Luke asked Lulu when she came into the den at the Quatermaine mansion. Since he had a heart attack three weeks before he spent a lot of time in this room during the day. He wasn't strong enough to go off an his adventures, he used what strength he had to engage the Quartermaines in their sparring matches.

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't a joke. What good are you and Young Spielberg to me if you refuse to be my co-conspirators? Where did I go wrong in raising you?"

"You let Mom raise me, remember?" she said with a smile that hid her pain.

He snapped his finger. "That must have been how you didn't get the con artist skills you need to make it in this rough and ready world. Well its not too late. You can go right now and sneak me some booze out of Edward's stash."

She hated how pale and fragile he looked. "Dad, be serious. I came to talk to you about something important."

"If this is about Dillon's impending nuptials I already told him what a fool's paradise he was throwing himself into. But the boy's a dreamer. You knew that from the start."

"I came to talk to you about me."

"Aren't one of your brothers better equipped for a heart to heart?"

"Probably. But I just wanted you to know I'm making some changes in my life."

"What's his name?"

"This isn't about who I'm dating."

"So, dear daughter, there is no boy you are moony eyed over these days? I don't buy that. The boys in this town stand in line to be rejected by you."

"That only leads to misery for me."

"Love always does. That's what love is. Misery interspersed with rare moments of bliss."

"Wow. This from the man with the best, most legendary love story in town."

"That was all your mother's doing. Her strength. Her dreams."

"Well I came here to talk to you about my future. I got a new job today. I'm Sam Mc Call's personal assistant. And I'm moving out of Gram's house."

"What does Lesley have to say about that?"

"She thinks I'm not ready but I am. Besides she'll be glad to have the peace and quiet again."

"Where do you plan on living?"

"Maybe the dorms. I want to go back to school next semester. And no, I don't know to study what yet. I just want a change."

"Well I wish you well, dear daughter. You've always been stronger and braver than you get credit for."

Lulu's bottom lip quivered. That one sentence from her dad is what she had been waiting her whole life to hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas had just demanded to be told what Maxie knew about Georgie and Logan dating.

"Oh, you heard about that shit, huh?" Maxie asked her cousin. "Complete b.s., isn't it? That scuzz is so taking advantage of her."

"And you're letting this go on, Max?"

"I tried to stop it! Don't put this on me."

"Where does this guy live?"

"Oh no. No way. He'll kill you."

"I can take care of myself."

"No. You don't know Logan. He's got a bad temper."

"This guy who got you in bed on a bet, cheated on Lulu, and has a hairline temper is messing with my cousin and nobody thought to mention that before now?"

"He's not that bad."

"WHAT?"

"Its complicated."

"You know I thought you would take care of your sister."

Maxie got teary. "Lucas..."

"Forget it. I'll talk to this asshole myself. How you could ever say he's not that bad I don't understand. You still have something going on with him?"

"Just shut up. I know you care about Georgie but what about me? Huh? You didn't fly home to kick his ass over me."

"I should have. That can be fixed today."

Click.

Maxie set down her phone and put on her shirt. Her eyes were still teary. She took the job of protecting Georgie damn serious. She was more than worried about Logan, about how he was doing and about how he was treating Georgie, but deep down she knew he wouldn't set out to hurt her sister. He had just too many raw emotions to cope sometimes....that didn't make him some kind of horrible monster. He was dangerous though. To himself and to others. When he was in pain nobody in the whole world was safe. Maxie didn't want Georgie to end up crying over him one day.

Spinelli slowly stood up. "A most unpleasant conversation?"

"Yeah. Lucas is ticked that I let Georgie and Logan get together. But I did all I could to try and talk her out of it."

"I have my concerns too but all we can do is support Wise Georgie and pray for the best. Should The Unworthy One prove to remain unworthy believe me I will bring down the full wrath of The Jackal on him, the likes of which he will never recover from."

Maxie giggled. "I don't know what that means but it don't sound good for Logan if he screws up."

"The only thing that saved that cretin from The Jackal seeking retribution already was the desire of The Blonde One to let the matter rest. I would not be so inclined should he hurt Wise Georgie. Fear not for your sister....for as long as she has the love and support of her friends she will come out of this strong, even if The Unworthy One breaks her heart in the end."

"He better not."

"Perhaps he won't. Perhaps this is a time for great miracles."

Maxie grinned widely. "Only you would say something like that and really believe it."

"Hope springs eternal."

She shrugged. "I have to get ready for work now."

"I shall take my leave then." He grabbed his coat and computer bag. "The Jackal has much to consider after this encounter."

"You mean many fantasies to have about me in just my little red bra, don't you?"

For once Spinelli didn't tell her to stop with her temptress ways. He just said "Until we meet again."

"Keep dreaming about me!"

"Farewell, Maxie."

He opened the door.

She crossed her arms over her chest. A pout formed on her lips "No kiss good bye?"

Spinelli turned around and stared at her for a long moment. His hand reached out and he looped a finger around her belt, dragging her closer to him.

Maxie squirmed in anticipation as she looked up at him. His eyes held hers for a long moment. He ground out "We have much to talk about..." his lips came down to briefly touch hers "in our next encounter."

And then he walked out, leaving her standing there biting her bottom lip and counting the seconds till the next time he kissed her. With him, God only knew when that might be or what things he might say to her before or after to make her happy or sad but at least she still had her Jackal to think about...late at night, when she was needing a hero to keep her from falling to pieces.

(Lying in bed

I hear the clock tick and think of you.

Caught up in circles,

confusion is nothing new.

Flashback:

warm nights,almost left behind.

Suitcases of memories,time after....

After my picture fades,

and darkness has turned to gray,watching through windows

you're wonderingif I'm ok.

Secrets stolen

from deep inside.

The drum beats out of you're lost you can look and you will find me-time after time.

If you fall I will catch you

I'll be waiting-

time after time )(Matchbox Twenty version)

**Next chapter: Logan meets Brooklyn. Lulu and Dillon chat again.**


	52. Chapter 52 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 52**

**Friday November 23 2007**

Lucas was steaming mad as he waited in Kelly's diner for Brooklyn to show up. When she walked in the door she gave him a quick hug and then he said "We have to do something to convince Georgie to get away from that asshole!"

"Luc...lets sit."

They had been e-mail buddies, after dating in high school, and were pretty good friends. They sat at a table together. Brooklyn slipped out of her coat and then said "You got to calm down. I know you love her-"

"So this is on me?"

"Lucas-"

"She's way too sweet for a guy like that! Sex bet! Do I need to say more?"

Brooklyn let out a short breath. She looked Lucas dead in the eyes. "When is the last time she was ever happy?"

"Brooklyn, I know-"

"When?"

"I know that but Logan hurt my two other cousins....now you want me to sit back and watch him go after Georgie too? How long will she be happy? And when he's used her up and spit her out what will be left?"

"We don't even know him."

"So you're okay with this? Really?"

"I'm great with seeing my best friend excited for the FIRST time in over a year."

"I can't let him hurt her. Not Georgie."

"She's not a baby. And she's not stupid. If you treat her like either she'll just end up hating you....not Logan."

Just then a man came walking in with a crooked grin on his face. To Penny he said "Hey there, darlin. Cup of joe."

Brooklyn tensed but didn't say anything. She opened a menu. "So have you eaten?"

Lucas hissed out "Nice try," and then was on his feet. "Hey, you! Are you Logan Hayes?"

"Who's asking?"

Brooklyn jumped up. "You don't want to go there, Lucas. Come on. Let this go for now. Innocent until proven guilty, what about that?"

Lucas looked back at her.

Logan asked "What did I miss here? You got some kind of problem with me?"

Before Logan knew what was happening Lucas had punched him. Logan fell to the ground. Just as Logan was about to jump up and beat the living daylights out of Lucas, Brooklyn jumped between them, holding Logan back.

Logan yelled at her "Get off me! Your boyfriend is a DEAD MAN!"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Come on, boys. We're not doing this."

Mike came running out of the kitchen with a bat "Now what's going on out here?"

Lucas yelled at Logan "You're aren't fit to even look at Georgie let alone touch her!"

Logan stilled. Breathing heavily he shook his head "What the hell do you know about me and Georgie?"

Mike said "Lucas take this outside. Don't do this in your mother's diner."

"Oh freaking great!" Logan said. "You're the cousin they all go on about, huh? Georgie, Maxie and Lulu. Well I can't say good to meet you. It looks like you've heard all about me."

"Stay away from my family. All of them. Or else that punch will be the first of many."

"Not gonna happen," Logan said.

Brooklyn turned to Lucas. "Okay, enough! You said what you wanted to. Just leave. Georgie is not going to thank you for this."

Lucas told Brooklyn "If you care about her then tell her the truth. She can do so much better." He grabbed his coat and slammed out of the diner.

Brooklyn turned to Logan and smiled. "Hi."

"And you are?" he asked, in his harsh little 'Don't fuck with me' tone.

"Play nice. While Georgie will get over Lucas not liking you...cause its a guy thing with testosterone and all that junk...if I don't like you, you've got real problems. But lucky for you," she smiled "I'm thinking about joining Team Logan. Convince me."

"You got a name, doll?"

"Sorry. Brooklyn Ashton...the best friend."

Logan sighed and fingered his bruised jaw. "Well I don't know what you want to hear. But I don't plan on hurting Georgie."

"Good. See that you stick to that plan, okay? She's really excited about you. Don't make her regret that. Because the only thing worse than being unhappy for so long....is being happy for a short time just to lose it all again. If you can make her happy, Logan, then do it. Don't let anyone stop you."

"I don't intend to."

Brooklyn smiled. "I knew I would like you from the moment she sent me your picture."

"She sent you my picture, huh? When was that?"

"You really wanna know?"

"If it ain't breaking any confidences."

"The day you moved to Port Charles."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She heard from her mom that Maxie worked at the boutique in the Metro Court so Serena went to go say hello to her old childhood friend. With a smirk she walked toward the counter, caught Maxie's eye, and said "Damn, you're skinny! I hate you."

"SERENA!"

Maxie rushed around the counter to hug her. When they were kids Lucy and Felicia could not have been tighter which meant that there were plenty of sleepovers for the kids at each other houses.

Maxie pulled back. "Where did you get this skirt?"

"Paris."

"And you didn't bring me one?"

"Like I want Mac calling my Mom." She mocked his voice "_Serena is corrupting Maxie again_. _Did you see how short that skirt was?_!"

"Then Lucy would argue that I corrupted you by talking you into buying it. Which I so would have if I was there. You've got the legs for this look."

"You think? That's what I told Johnny- this guy I met- but saying it and believing it are two different things."

"Johnny Zacchara?"

"He said you two are friends. Just friends, right?"

"One date. A few kisses. Then he slept with Lulu. So delouse him before you go there. Just saying."

"What do you think of him?"

"He's moodier than I am. But with a father in a mental hospital what do you expect? Listen I would love to chat more but, as you can see, this place is a madhouse. Call me though. Lucy has the number. And we're in the book. You have to catch up with Georgie too. How do you feel about yoga?"

Serena made a disgusted face.

Maxie said "Me too. But Georgie is a fan. You can suffer with me." Maxie gave her a quick hug. "You're home for a while right?"

"Yeah. I need to get to know Logan."

"Oh....well....we'll talk about him next time. Just remember I knew you first! Don't take his side just because he's your new brother."

"This sounds like some story."

"Its not pretty but its so over now. Bygones!" Maxie gave her a little wave and went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooklyn gave Logan a ride home. As they pulled up to his house he said "Well it was good to meet ya. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

He turned and looked into her dark brown eyes. For a long while he had wondered about this girl, and now here she was sitting in front of him and he had to pretend it wasn't any big deal. "I'm guessing you're gonna be going back to the city after this weekend, huh?"

"Yep. But I'll be back for a week between Christmas and New Year. Maybe we can all hang out then. I haven't met Spinelli or Cooper yet but I've heard a lot about them too."

"Georgie's kept you up to date huh?"

"Every little detail."

"And you still don't hate me? That's pretty open minded," Logan said.

He liked her. But she had good genes so he had always expected to like her. Not to mention Georgie had freaking fantastic taste and had picked this girl as her best friend.

Brooklyn said "My ma taught me to be open minded but not so much that my brain falls out. So don't think I'm giving you any free pass to hurt my best friend. I don't care how you are to anyone else that you know. Just be good to her and we're cool."

Logan nodded.

Brooklyn said "Now get inside and get some ice on that jaw."

"Will do. Later, doll."

"See you around, Logan."

When she came home for Christmas, one way or the other, the truth had to come out, even if Logan had to push the issue. Cooper loved being noble. He was being noble about his family, about Logan, about Serena- who Logan could tell he wanted by just looking at the way his eyes lit up over her- and he was being noble over Maxie. All that being noble was going to get him no where fast, Logan felt. Because noble men died lonely and miserable so much more often than selfish men- who always find someone to warm their beds, no matter how sinful it is.

Nobility be damned. Family and love were all Logan Hayes gave a good damn about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu thought she managed to sneak into the mansion and see her father without running into Sarah or Dillon but she didn't quite make it off the property. As she was climbing into her car outside, after creeping out the patio door from the den, Dillon came walking out of the mansion.

He stopped short when he saw her there. Her eyes drunk him in. He wore a blue shirt and tie, black pants, and a black wool coat with a scarf looped around his neck. Her silly little girl heart raced at the sight of him.

"Hey," she said, looking over the top of her car.

"Uh...hey. I was just heading out to the gate house to see Ned. He's home for the weekend too," Dillon told her. "Did you stop by to see me? Everything okay?"

"Just came over to check on my Dad. Make sure he's taking his medication and not giving Alice too much hell about his diet."

"Cook would stop feeding Luke if he dared complained to her. So better that he does take it out on Alice."

Lulu nodded. "You look nice."

Dillon walked toward her. "Oh this? Yeah. Well. The Metro Court has a dress code right?"

"Not that is really enforced."

"In a town full of gangsters who would have the guts?"

"Carly."

They both laughed.

Lulu said "I should go." She threw her purse in the car.

"Lu..." He touched her arm.

She looked at him. For a long moment their eyes held.

He said "You don't have to avoid me just because-"

"I kinda do....for now."

"If you're doing that for me...like you told me to take the movie for me...don't. Instead of making sacrifices for me....let me decide how much I can handle being to you."

He was the only man she had ever made sacrifices for her in her life. The only one. So she asked him "How much can you handle right now?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to turn my back on you."

"You've never done that." Lulu looked down "Look," she sighed "I respect the fact that Sarah is wearing that ring on her finger. That....she's gonna be your wife. And....yeah...I do hope that you and me get back to a good place but we have to be straight with each other. Right now you belong with her....and I need to just get myself together. When you're married and I'm not such a disaster then we can be cool again."

"I want to be cool with you now," he said in a desperate tone.

"Well," she joked softly "I wanted a boyfriend named Elvis. We can't always get what we want."

"That certainly couldn't be more true when it came to us." Dillon smiled tearfully. "I guess they're rolling the end credits now and we've come to another one of our sad little good byes."

"There's always the sequel where we're both so over this."

"Sure. That happens in every sequel, right?" Dillon asked.

"You're the expert. You tell me."

"Sequels usually suck."

"There are always exceptions...somebody gets the story that legends are made out of...don't they?" she asked as her voice broke.

"Somebody, sure," Dillon promised Lulu.

She didn't say anything back. She just got in her car and drove away, as memories of them played in her mind like on of Dillon's favorite black and white movies.

_(Funny how time and distance change you._

_The road you take don't always lead you home._

_You can start a love with good intentions_

_and you look up and its gone._

_So we treat our love like a firefly_

_like it only gets to _

_shine_

_for a little while._

_Catch it in a mason jar_

_with holes in the top and run like hell_

_to show it off._

_Oh promises we made when we'd go walking_

_that's just me and Charlie talking) (Miranda Lambert)_

**Note**- _Logan's thoughts about Brooklyn refer to how he knows that Cooper is Ned's son but it is a secret from everyone else because Cooper does not want Jerry going after the Ashtons, Quatermaines, etc. _

_Logan learned about Cooper's parentage during the war, when they shared stories of their fathers and realized they lived in the same town, which bonded them immediately. Later all the life and death action made them brothers and now Logan wants his brother to be able to claim Brooklyn._


	53. Chapter 53 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 53**

**Friday November 23, 2007**

"Three."

Cooper stepped into the alley behind the police station, where Jerry had ordered him to meet him. "Don't come around my job."

"I'll come wherever I want, Three. You belong to me, remember?"

"Not hardly!"

"Oh, yes, you do. You and your pretty ex-lover. You both are up to your ears in high crimes and misdemeanors and if I go down....not only do you go down...but so does that lovely young lady you used to be so fond of. Or are you still? I swear I can not keep up with the constantly changing partners in this town. I never could. Speaking of, who is Sonny with now that his precious Katie is six feet under? You know a loss like that would mess with a man's mind. Make him make mistakes. Not notice things like he used to."

"Does all this have a point, Jacks, or not? I have to get back to work before I'm missed."

"Fine. Fine. I was just trying to catch up with you. We don't see each other like we used to."

"If I never saw you again it would still be too soon. You want to mess with my life, bring it on. But you leave the people I care about out of this."

"You refer to the Commissioner's eldest, I presume? She's quite fetching today...working in that little boutique in my brother's hotel...in her pretty blue dress that matches her eyes. Have you seen her in that dress, Three?"

"Don't even look at her!"

"Hostility won't solve your problems, Three. Only a time machine will do that. And since you seem fresh out, you are- and will remain- my pawn to do with as I like. Tonight I'm landing a shipment on Sonny's piers. That's the area you've been assigned to patrol-"

"How the hell do you know my assignment?"

"Who do you think got you it? You aren't my only pawn, Three. Not by a long shot. Now listen to me. I've grown tiresome of this chat already. You will insure that my shipment lands without any interference from the police, do you understand?"

"No."

"Pawns can't say no, Three."

"Well I just did." Cooper started to walk away.

Jerry said, in a low sinister voice, "That is a very fool hardy choice, Three. Foolhardy indeed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look handsome," Tracy told Dillon as she walked into the living room to find him wearing a blue shirt and blue tie.

"I'm taking Sarah to The Metro Court to dance."

"That's mature. I thought the kids your age go to The Catacombs or some other dirty place like that?"

He chuckled. "Its scares me that you even know what The Catacombs is."

"Lulu went on and on about Logan taking her there once. Edward never liked that boy from the start. It looks like Daddy was right."

"Have you been keeping in touch with Lulu?"

"As much as she allows." Tracy poured herself a drink.

"I just...worry. Do you think she's doing all right? Is it possible she never got over..."

"She'll be getting over the abortion a little every day for the rest of her life. That doesn't mean it was a mistake."

"Maybe. I still wish it never happened." He drug his hands over his face. "I don't know what to do for her...I can't tell her I'll hold her till its better because that would be a lie....but I wish she would have found the right guy to hold her. The one she would let in that deep."

"Lulu is a lot like her father. She closes herself down rather than risk too much. Its rare for either to stand still long enough to really sink deep into anything or anyone. And they are both so stubborn. Luke could have died rather than admit he's old enough to need heart surgery to save his life. He'd rather die a young hero than an old man."

"I know its been hard since he got sick. I should have came home right after the Ball but Sarah was working with her band in the studio and she couldn't get away."

"Its fine. I'm glad you're here now." Tracy looked at Dillon for a long moment. "There's something you need to know about Sarah. Something she will never tell you."

Dillon stood up. "Don't do this." His face crumbled. "Don't try and ruin this for me."

"You might hate me for saying this but you have to hear it."

"Mom please."

"I offered Sarah 20 million to leave you."

Shock and then fury raged in Dillon's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Logan."

"Hey, Coop," Logan said into his house telephone, since his cell was in pieces in the trash after taking a hard smack to the wall. "Its been a hell of a day."

"I'm on break from work so I got to make this quick, all right? Don't talk. Just listen."

"What's going on?"

"First off, you got to kill this beef with Zacchara-"

"Fucking hell I will! That punk ass bitch thinks he's dating my sister. You believe that shit?"

"LISTEN!" Coop's voice sounded more desperate then Logan had heard in a long, long time. Not since Iraq.

"Coop what's-"

"Zacchara's a powerful guy. He's a bad enemy to have. I'd prefer Serena not go around the guy because any woman who does is a target but you can't lock her up in her room. She's a grown woman. Be on her side. Back up her play. She'll come running to you if he hurts her and then I want you to think....think about the rest of your life and think about the girl you love and think about your mom and sisters....then decide if you want to go after Johnny. Always think first."

"Coop-"

"Just listen to me. There's something else. About Maxie.....I'll forgive you if you'll do something for me. If she's ever sick ....if she's stuck in the hospital....don't let her stay the night alone. Stay with her. She'll tell you she hates you but she only thinks she has to say that for my sake. Just never let her be alone and scared. Another thing-"

"WHAT'S WRONG?"

"A cop was shot earlier. You know how it is. Like during the war. You start thinking about your own life and death. I could be killed tonight too. And I promised your sister I would make it right between you and Johnny. Don't make me a liar."

"A cop got shot....and you were spooked? That's it? Don't hold out on me, man."

"That's it. I got to get back to work. Take care of yourself, Logan."

Click.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper was sick of being Three. He couldn't live like this one more second.

When had Maxie it had been different story. He would be under Sonny's thumb, be Jerry's pawn, be a disgraced cop who dishonored the badge....be a fugitive...be a liar to everyone but her, and that was okay, as long as he had her by his side. But now she wasn't his woman anymore.

She would never be his wife. They wouldn't have their little blue eyed babies. No temper tantrum throwing little boy who took after his mama. No pretty little girl to take to ballet recitals.

All his dreams were dead.

Cooper had no reason to keep fighting so hard to live. Keep scrambling. Keep walking this line. Being the man with a target on his back.

It wasn't that he wanted to die. He didn't. But when push came to shove, when Jerry asked him to once again look the other way, Cooper had suddenly had enough. He was done.

Tonight he would go to arrest Jerry for running illegal drugs in and out of the Harbor. He would go alone. He wouldn't risk other cop's lives for his mistakes of the past.

Either he would kill Jerry or Jerry would kill him. Because Jerry would never let himself be taken in alive. And Cooper would never let Jerry rat him out.

He had his honor. He did not want to live to see the day when the paper had his picture and the word Three written underneath it. He had been ready to die every minute since the war-and only unwilling to die when he had Maxie in his arms- so now he was just as prepared as ever. It was second nature.

Make a choice. Live with it.

Today was a good day to die....or take back a part of his life again. Either way by tomorrow no one would call him Three ever again. The life he had right this moment wasn't much of a life anyway....he had lost the only woman he had ever loved, he was filled with anger at his mother for keeping his father from him, he had secrets from Logan - who never even knew about the Metro Court robbery or Sonny and Jerry blackmailing Cooper- and as much as he wanted to wake up tomorrow, as much as he wanted to turn this all around, he wanted free from the pain much, much more.

He couldn't do anything to change things with Maxie but he damn well could stop being Three for Jerry. And tonight he would.


	54. Chapter 54 Friday November 23, 2007

**Note- Thanks for coming back to this story. Sorry for the delay in this chapter coming out. This story will now be updated frequently.**

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 54**

**Friday November 23 2007**

Tracy told Dillon, as they stood in the living room at the Quartermaine mansion, "I offered Sarah 20 million to leave you."

His face was already a crumbled mess of fear and grief before she even said that, when she started to allude to knowing that Sarah had a deep, dark secret. He didn't want to know if she did...he didn't want to risk the hold on happiness he had now.

Dillon was already afraid that seeing Lulu would make coming home to Sarah suddenly not enough for him. But he got through seeing Lulu and he would get through the rest of the weekend.

He didn't want anything else threatening his engagement- his whole future. But his mother had done that. She had tried to ruin his life.

"WHY?" he screamed. The sound shook the walls.

In a perfectly calm tone, Tracy told her son "I had to know if she would take the money and run. Her family has cut her off. Maybe she latched onto you because of your inheritance. I had to know."

"She's not like that!"

"You believe but I don't know this girl from Eve. I had to find out the true nature of her character."

"And if she had taken it? Then what? What? What about my life? I would lose this woman I love. Did you ever think about that?"

"If she took it then she wasn't worth you in the first place."

"That was not your call to make! Like you said, you don't know her. To plenty of people out there they would give up love for that kind of money and then live a life of misery when they realize what they've done. You had no business putting her in that kind of position and making her feel like a whore off the street. Why did you even tell me this? I would think you'd be ashamed."

"I'm telling you so there are no secrets between you and her. If you marry her-"

"I'm marrying her!"

"Fine. Then start that marriage honestly. Now all the skeletons are out of the closet. She knows what kind of family we are and we know what kind of woman she is. She was willing to keep my secret and never so much as show a hint of it in front of you. That's impressive. I learned a lot about her from that one conversation."

"You really think you did nothing wrong, don't you?"

"I did what I had to in order to make sure you were protected. We are a rich and powerful family, we don't operate like other families. Sarah comes from the same kind of family. She understands this lifestyle. She'll bear up to meet the challenges it imposes on her. You've made a fine choice in her, son."

Dillon let out a long breath. "I should have known better than to bring her to this house. I've got to go talk to her."

Tracy pressed her hands flat together and asked in a small voice "Please don't be angry at me."

"How can I be angry? It would be a wasted effort around here. And so would your apology...not that I heard one...because to say I'm sorry means you regret what you did, which you don't, and that you won't do it again, but you would if you felt you needed to, right?"

"I'll protect you whatever way I know how. That's what any good mother would do for her child, no matter his age."

"A little late to start trying to be a good mother, don't you think?" Dillon asked right before walking out of the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny walked up to Milo, who was standing guard at the coffee shop, and said "I need to see Morgan."

Milo motioned for Johnny to raise his arms to get patted down, which Johnny did while rolling his eyes over it. Milo took Johnny's gun off him, to be returned when he left.

Then Milo said "Wait here," as he went into the office.

A minute later the door opened, Johnny looked in and saw Jason standing behind the desk. Milo said "Come on in."

Johnny walked in and nodded at Jason, as Milo walked out and closed the door. Johnny had known he would find Jason here, in charge, even if he wouldn't admit to the power he wielded.

These days Sonny wasn't fit to run a play group let alone any mob territory. He was guilt stricken because Anthony killed Kate at The Black and White Ball. And that guilt was not only eating Sonny alive but making him fall into a black hole where all he had to keep him warm was his blood lust. At least that was what the word on the street was.

Corinthos was gunning for Zacchara blood.

Just two nights before Johnny's boat that was bringing a shipment in blew up and a South American hitman was murdered on the docks. Word was that hitman was hired for Johnny. But Sonny turned on the man after some- more than likely- imagined betrayal.

Johnny could not be sure any of that was true. Most heads of the Five Families of Upper New York, if they were in Johnny's shoes, would call for a sit down at The No Name and work this shit out. But Johnny didn't like living by those sort of rules.

They all had guards. He said: _Come and get me if you think you can._

And when he had problems, he went to the source.

Jason nodded at Johnny.

Johnny asked "There's a hit out on me?"

"I don't know anything about that." Jason shook his head as he said that.

"Cut the shit. Just tell me, are you still his second or are you running things now?"

"Sonny's the boss, same as always."

Jason backed Sonny even when the man was in jeopardy of getting them all killed. Johnny wondered just how far it would have to go for Jason to turn on his boss. It was well known that happened a few years back. Were they heading there again?

"Then we got problems, " Johnny said. "Because a hitman coming after me can only lead to a couple of places....you get lucky and I end up weighted down in the river or I get lucky, survive, and come looking for your ass. Is war what you're gunning for?"

"You stay in your territory and there won't be no problem."

"Bullshit. Corinthos is out for my head after what my father did to his fiancee. Can you rein him in or not?"

"There's no price on your head right now."

"You sure about that?"

"You got my word."

Johnny stuck out his hand. They shook. Johnny's whole tone changed. "It was a lovely service for Mrs. Howard. You have my condolences."

Jason nodded.

With that Johnny turned to leave. When he was back in his car a slow, filled with wickedness, grin came onto his lips. If Jason's word was good that meant Johnny could take Serena to bed without worrying about her being an immediate target because of him.

Sure, they would still have to be careful. Keep it on the down low. But he could have her if he wanted her. And he wanted her....badly. After two days of knowing her...he was already hard every single time she crept into his mind.

Lucky for him he had a will of steel and could keep her from invading every moment of his day in his memories. But his nights, alone in bed in his condo that overlooked the harbor, there he thought of her. Two nights he went to bed after fantasizing about her with a satisfied little smirk on his mouth, and two showers the next morning were also filled with thoughts of her hot body wet and soapy in there with him.

He wanted the real thing. Her hands on his body instead of just his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas stormed into his bedroom at the brownstone. Sean heard him from across the hall in the guest bedroom. He came over and stood in the doorway, watching his boyfriend clenching and unclenching his fists as he paced around.

Sean asked, his voice low and filled with concern, but also calm and steady "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lucas ground out between clenched teeth.

He was not known for ever getting like this.

Unless Sonny did something to his sister, or the time that Lucas heard about Jerry Jacks holding people hostage, Sean had never seen Lucas get pissed off and want to bang heads. And even those times he was just mad. Not fighting and spitting and killing someone mad.

Unless he hid it then, but he couldn't now. It had all been adding up. Like a powder keg that had finally exploded.

Sean walked toward. He placed both hands on each of Lucas' arms. "Hey...this is me. Talk to me."

"Do you know why I left town?"

"For the same reason millions of people do. You went to college. There's no crime in that and nobody expected you to stay around and guard your cousins from every danger in the world."

"I left for me."

"So what? There's nothing wrong with that. That's normal."

"I left so I could be _out _away from them."

"You wanted space to figure out who you are....stop feeling so guilty over doing what plenty of people do in this world. They move out of their parents house and take on the world on their own terms. You didn't promise to never leave and you shouldn't."

"Look at the mess that happened. Maybe I could have stopped this ass after he grabbed Lulu and kissed her against her will months ago! Before he ever had her in bed and then Maxie and now Georgie. He's messing with almost every woman on the planet that means anything to do! Wait...let me call my sister...maybe this guy has pulled a gun on her or screwed her over some how....but probably not because Jason would reach down his throat and rip his heart out through his mouth. That's what I want to see done to this Logan idiot."

"Lucas, baby, you need to relax. Chill. You know that stuff between couples...that's always messed up...and looking in on it from the outside..."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Hell yeah I'm serious. You're judging this when you were a thousand miles away from what really went down."

Lucas pushed away from Sean. "You just don't get it! I can never protect anyone I love. I suck in a fight. I just got a lucky sucker punch in on Logan today. Nobody thinks twice about hurting the people I love because what will I do about it? Not jack shit! That's not cool. I had to go and at least put the fear of God in that guy so that he knows if he dares steps out of line I'll be right there in his face again. Maybe that won't scare a roughneck asshole like him but I meant every word of it! I'll come back here and I will punch him again and again and again if he keeps hurting any of them.....especially Georgie."

"I believe you."

Their eyes held for a long moment. Lucas jerked his eyes away and turned away from Sean. He rested his hands on the dresser, breathing heavily still.

Sean walked over and rested his hand on Lucas' back. "You know...you're kinda hot like this."

Looking in the mirror to catch Sean's eye, Lucas smirked through his anger clenched jaw "Shut up."

"I mean it."

Lucas slowly turned around and kissed his boyfriend. At least there was one thing still good in his life. He had spent two years loving this man already but only a few months dating him. Every day they were together was a new test for Lucas....to be brave and open to life and love and possibilities....sometimes he failed those tests.

But Sean always gave him a second chance.

_( I keep on falling_

_in and out _

_of love with you._

_Sometimes I love you._

_Sometimes you make me blue._

_Sometimes I feel good._

_At times I feel used._

_Loving you darling....has me so confused._

_I keep on _

_falling_

_in and out _

_of love_

_with you._

_I never loved someone the way I'm loving you _) (Alicia Keyes)

Note- Glo next chapter! Georgie visits Logan.


	55. Chapter 55 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 55**

**Friday November 23, 2007**

The moment Logan opened his door for Georgie that night she saw worry etched onto his face, sending worry flying into her own heart. And even worse she noticed a bruise on his jaw. She had a pretty good idea where that came from. "You okay?"

He gave her a crooked grin. "You're here so yeah I'm pretty good. Get in here, girl."

She couldn't help but smile at the low growl in his voice. Georgie walked inside and went to take out her coat. She was surprised to feel Logan behind her, slipping it off her shoulders. Heat coursed through her at that little bit of contact: his breath on her neck, his hands brushing her shoulders.

This man could get her so tempted without even trying at all.

"So, brown eyed girl, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"What do you have? Maybe I could cook for you."

"I didn't ask you over to slave away in my kitchen."

"I'd like to, though."

"Some other time. Tonight I cook for you." Logan started to head into the kitchen but Georgie grabbed his hand, stilling his steps and making him look back at her.

"Lets sit for a second, okay?"

Once they were sitting on the couch, facing each other, Georgie gently brought her fingers up to brush a feather light stroke over his jaw. She said "My cousin did this to you, didn't he?"

"Don't worry none about that. Being bruised and banged up ain't nothing new for me."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears as she brought her hand back down. "Lucas had no right to put his hands on you. How bad was it....did you punch him back?"

"Would have but your friend Brooklyn broke it up."

"You met Brooke? I would think she would have called me to tell me that." Georgie moved away from Logan, grabbed her purse and pulled out her phone. She looked at it. "Dead. I forgot to charge it. I don't know where my head is today."

A sexy little possessive grin curved his lips, one that said her thoughts were stuck on him and he loved that.

Georgie's voice was filled with concern when she said "So go on. What happened? Where were you guys at when you ran into Lucas? What did he say to you?"

"Kelly's and its no big thing. He just let it be known I better not hurt you."

"That's all? Then how did you get that bruise?"

"Okay, girl, he let it be known with a right hook."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Georgi ...come on....its okay. I expected this kind of stuff anyway. I wouldn't have be surprised if Spinelli jumps out from behind some bushes tomorrow and bashes that laptop of his upside my skull. These guys care about you. It ain't no big surprise to me they want you with a better class of man by your side."

"No one gets to decide who I'm with but me."

"And tonight you're here with me, girl."

Her eyes locked in on hers. "Maybe we should have just kept this....whatever we are now...a secret..."

His jaw tensed and he leaned away from her. "A secret, huh? Does that mean you're ashamed of wanting to be my girl?"

XXXXXXXXX

Dillon walked into his bedroom to find it empty. But he heard the shower running in the adjoining bathroom. Sarah was still getting ready for their night out.

He silently fumed over what his mother had told him just moments before. She had tried to pay Sarah off to dump Dillon- as a screwed up test of Sarah's love.

His eyes were wild when he walked into the bathroom and tapped on the glass doors of the shower. "Turn it off!"

"What, D?" she asked over the running water.

"We got to talk!" He opened the shower and flipped the dial to stop the water.

"What the hell? What's the emergency?"

He threw a towel at her and then started pacing around the huge bathroom.

"D?" Sarah wrapped the towel around herself and climbed out. "Hey....what's the matter, sweetie?"

His voice was cold when he asked "Do you have something to tell me?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Your mom ratted herself out? My mom would never do that."

"Well my Mom thinks we need to start off our marriage," he said the word bitterly "being honest with each other."

"You're mad at me?"

"What was your first clue?" He walked out of the bathroom.

She followed him, dripping water everywhere. "I didn't do anything! You blame me for your crazy family? They were crazy before I got here. You said so yourself."

He gave her a cold look out of the corner of his eye.

Sarah shook her head. "What? What did I do?"

"We don't lie to each other. I won't live that way. I thought.....I thought you never lied to me before."

"I haven't. You know that, D."

"Do I?"

"Whatever." She walked in the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Secrets are lies, too, Sarah!"

"Go yell at your mother! I never wanted to come to this fucking nut house full of your family in the FIRST place!"

XXXXXXXXX

She was too good for him. Logan knew that. It was plain and simple. But tonight- of all nights, when his mind was filled with worry over Cooper- was the night he needed Georgie most to be the light in his otherwise fucked up dark little corner of the world.

He didn't want to be the man she was embarrassed to call her own. He asked her "You want to be with me just as long as nobody knows you're hot for such a loser, huh?"

"Logan, you know better than that."

"Nah, I don't know jack. You and your good buddy Spinelli use to cuddle up and talk smack about me every chance you got. That diner ain't that big. Sound carries."

"I was hurt!"

His face softened.

She went on "And disappointed and I hated a lot of the things you did. I won't lie about that. But its not like you ever, even one time, went out of your way to show me something different back then. You blew me off every chance you got. If you didn't need coffee, you didn't need me."

"Not true. How many times did I try explaining to you what I was going through?"

"So I could make Lulu understand. Well, sorry, but I couldn't help Lulu be with you. I tried but it only made me bitter. Maybe I'm not as good a person as you think after all. I can't be perfect or say the perfect things or even put in words how I am feeling most times....but know this...I wanted you long before you even knew me as anything but Maxie's annoying, self righteous little sister. That was me...standing there...with my heart on my sleeve...wanting you. So why would I be ashamed if you finally woke up enough to open your eyes and want me back?"

His voice was low and intense when he leaned close to her. "I do want you....you just don't know how bad. But if you're looking for some on the down low fling....you better speak up now."

Just say no, Logan silently urged her. Say you want it all with me.

Her eyes were wide with insecurities when she asked "Is that what you want? Be honest."

The truth was Logan needed to know that tomorrow she would still want him, still come around, still bring a smile to his lips, still give him a chance to be her man, still see in him something worth fighting over...worth getting so worked up she screamed and maybe even cursed him out but she never, never wanted him it disappear forever from her sight.

He didn't know how many days they might make it though. They were so different and it was so easy one second, so hard the next.

He didn't want to agree to a fling. But if that is what she asked for....there was no way he could send her away. No way he could never kiss her again. Never get a chance to make tender, sweet love to her for hours, see her eyes so dark with desire for him that...maybe...just maybe...some place in him would became whole again. Knowing she believed in him that much.

But how could he tell her that? He didn't have the words. "You're call, brown eyes. Don't be shy now. If you're in this just to burn me out of your system then say so. You won't be hurting my feelings none. Just let me know where I stand with you."

"And what? You'll be happy either way? It makes no difference to you?"

"I got no problem with just hot sex," he lied. Though if she had been someone else that would have been the truth. That used to be his truth. "So what's it gonna be? Am I your dirty little secret? You wanna run to all your friends and pretend you saw the light about me...then come here at night and work out all those frustrations you got out in my bed? Come on....I'm waiting....time to come clean."

Looking in those big brown eyes of hers, Logan could hardly believe that three days back he didn't need her like this. Wasn't waiting on freaking bated breath to hear he meant a damn to her. Day three they were on now. Only day three.

He never thought he'd care so damn much this damn soon. She was getting under his skin in a way no one ever had before. Crawling inside of him and taking up residence. Marking him as hers....and now she wanted to talk fling.

And Cooper was somewhere thinking about death.

Tonight was just not Logan Hayes night for happy endings, was it?

He whispered out her name. This name that had come to equal happiness to him in less than seventy two crazy hours. "Georgie?"

(I was believing in I mistaken?

Do you say...?

Do you say what you mean?

I want our love to last forever.

.

But I'd rather you be mean

than love and lie.

.

I'd rather hear the truth

and have to say goodbye.

.

I'd rather take a blow-

at least then I would know.

.

But, baby, don't you break my heart slow...

I'd rather take a blow-

at least then I would baby don't you break my heart slow.) (Vonda Shepard)


	56. Chapter 56 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 56 **

**Friday November 23, 2007**

Fling. The word reverberated in Georgie's head. Was she just some stupid, naive girl? she wondered Because she had never even thought for one second that they were just starting a fling.

She felt like a fool.

_I got no problem with just hot sex, _Logan had said.

Oh God. She about passed out earlier at the thought of him dying and now he was saying some kinky fling would do him fine. She had been wanting him since March! Even on the days when she hated his damn guts for screwing her sister. Even when she tended to Spinelli's wounds- pissed off at herself for ever wanting Logan in the first place when he could hit her friend. Even when all hope seemed lost...there she was....writing on her silly little blog about how mad she was at him.

More like how mad she was that he wouldn't notice her. Wouldn't stop being so angry at the world. Would treat himself better. Would look away from all the blondes and maybe notice she was right there, ready to love him.

Love him. She really could love this man if he would only let down that last of his guard. In his truck it had felt like he poured his heart out to her. Saying he couldn't get her out of his mind. Begging for one more day. Now a fling was fine?

Georgie let out a shaky little sigh as she tried to figure out what to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan couldn't even breath. He had no clue before tonight she might want them to be a secret. What? He was telling everybody he ran into about this brown eyed girl.

Had he been making a damn fool of himself with his goofy grin when he talked about her? Was he just the guy she wanted to screw to prove she could get him? To prove she was brave, bold, wild, not gonna listen to her Daddy and sister and friends and cousin about Logan?

Still....as bad as it sounds...he would take a fling. He would take anything. Anything. He had to kiss her again. Who knows? Flings could grow into more. That happened sometimes, didn't it?

Damn it all to hell. Why had he gone and got obsessed again so quick? Now he needed her. And she might only want some secret fun times in his bed.

He had been planning day seven already....their first real, go out somewhere nice, all dressed up, date. He had it all imagined in his head. The fancy restaurant, the candle light, holding her close with her head on his shoulder as they danced. Her sweet smile. His girl. Wasn't she gonna be his girl?

What he would give for that to happen.

(_What I'd give to bring you flowers._

_What I'd give to get you alone._

_What I'd give to bring a smile across your face._

_What I'd give to take you home._

_What I'd give to make you coffee._

_What I'd give to make you eggs._

_Wrapped around you in the morning-_

_a tangled lace of arms and legs.) (Sugarland)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie nervously reached out and took one of Logan's hand between two of her own. She stared down at their hands when she said "This could just be a fling, sure."

"Sure thing."

Her voice was soft and insecure when she said "But I don't want only a fling."

(_What I'd give to let you love me._

_Find out everything that brings you joy._

_Wake up to your face above me_

_I'd be that girl_

_and you could that boy._

_Find out what that feeling is...oh what I'd give._

_Oh, what I'd give.) _

Logan whispered "You sure about that?"

"My heart isn't made for flings.....so....if that's all you want then I should probably just go home, while I still can walk out of here without..." She still studied their hands, as her voice drifted off.

"Hating me too much?"

"Crying too hard."

_(What I'd give to take you dancing._

_What I'd give to make you mine._

_If you got questions,_

_I've got answers._

_And my answers yes to you every time.)_

"I don't wanna make you cry, brown eyes."

Her eyes finally fluttered up to look into his. His cool steel eyes looked down on her...filled with all that beautiful neediness she could never resist...and right then and there Georgie had hope again. "Were you looking for a fling with me, Logan?"

"Wasn't even in the back of my mind."

A smile broke out on her face. "Don't say that word then! You had me thinking all these awful thoughts."

His voice was filled with intensity when he whispered "I don't wanna be your secret, Georgie."

"I wanted us to be our secret. Just you and me....away from them...away from explaining ourselves and why this is what we want."

"Who cares what they think, girl? I don't."

"Me either."

"You're getting kinda bold now. Ready to fight for what you want, huh?"

"I've been fighting with you ...and for you...from the start."

"Well," he grinned "now you don't got to fight alone."

All she wanted in that moment was for him to lean down and kiss her, wipe away any lingering doubts, because he never kissed her like he was using her for a cheap thrill. The few kisses they had shared...in his truck...were intimate little peeks into his heart for her. She loved every one. She needed more.

(_What I'd give for just one minute._

_What I'd give to count all the ways._

_If your heart was dark with nothing in it_

_I'd give you mine_

_and take your place._

_What I'd give to let you love me._

_Find out everything that brings you joy._

_Wake up to your face above me._

_I'd be that girl_

_and you could be that boy.)_

Logan moved back from Georgie, sliding his hand away. "Okay, that's settled. No more crazy talk tonight, girl, about breaking up this thing that we've barely gotten off the ground. So about that dinner?"

He went to stand up but before he could Georgie's hands were dragging him back toward her, as her lips joined with his in a sweet and soulful kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His girl. She was really going to become his. He'd never do her wrong. He put that on everything he loved. Logan would never break Georgie.

She might twist him in knots but in the end the pay off was sweeter than anything else on earth. This girl. His brown eyed girl.

She kissed him like he meant something to her. Like he was worth something. Like they were going somewhere. And all that....it was all he ever missed in his life before she came along.

That missing thing he had been aching for every day. What he thought was love that he chased with other women but that hadn't been love.

Because that hadn't been this sweet slow growing, heart breaking and making and fixing emotion. This was the feeling he needed: Georgie.

(_Find out what that feeling_

_Oh what I'd give_

_Oh what I'd give.....)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dillon was breathing heavily and pacing around the room when Sarah came out of the bathroom. She hadn't put on her sexy black dress, that she had planned to wear to their dinner at The Metro Court, instead she just combed out her wet hair and put on a robe.

She glared at him. But her eyes were filled with hurt. She went over to the walk-in closet to find her duffel bag which was overflowing with stuff. She grabbed some underwear and an oversized t-shirt from her former rock band: Midnight Logic. Then slammed the closet door shut before she changed.

When she came out she ignored Dillon and put on her headphones.

He watched her with his heart aching. This was the woman he loved. The woman he was banking his whole future on. They hardly never got into fights.

And here they were fighting over something his mom pulled on both of them.

He walked over and gently took off her headphones. "Don't keep secrets from me."

Her lips quivered. "No one likes to hear their mother is a schemer."

"I know who my mother is."

"I was trying to spare you, D."

"Don't spare me anything."

"That's what you do when you love someone. I couldn't tell you something that would make you look like you do right now. Not when that something does not matter. You think your mom pulled something that I never heard of before? I was pissed but I got over it."

"And I'll get over it too but what I can not get over, Sarah, is if you keep secrets from me. I want to know everything about you. Even the stuff that sucks and the stuff you are afraid to tell anybody."

They had only been together four months. There was still so much he had to learn about her. But this morning they trusted each other completely. He wanted that back.

Dillon caressed her face. "You got to promise me. 100 percent honesty."

"100 percent."

"You swear?"

He never saw her next question coming as she quickly spit out "Are you still in love with Lulu?"

He stumbled backwards. "What?"

Why was this happening to them? Why was Port Charles killing them?

Sarah whispered "You wanted 100 percent honesty. Start there."


	57. Chapter 57 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 57**

**Friday November 23 2007**

Maxie knocked on Sam's door. When Sam opened it Maxie asked "So what did I have to rush over here for after work?"

"Come on in."

There was a bottle of tequila opened and sitting on the coffee table. Maxie eyed it. "Oh shit. Did Lucky....I swear that man! He gives up me. Look at me. Then he gives up you. Look at you. And all for her. Look at her. I mean, yeah, she bounced back after having two kids but still he sees me naked, he sees you naked and he goes running back to a chick whose claim to fame is baking brownies! What the fuck is that about? This calls for an intervention."

"Lucky didn't dump me. But thanks for making it clear you think he is about to."

"Sam." Maxie's face fell. "I won't lie. There's been talk going around about him and Liz getting back together but if he does he's a fool! You're so much hotter that I'm surprised she's dumb enough to stand next to you in the same room. And that is not just me as your best friend saying that. Speaking of friends, and lets change this depressing subject, my old friend Serena moved back to town. You've got to meet her. She has like the most killer taste in clothes ever. And a whole wardrobe from Paris. Lucky bitch."

Sam poured herself another shot. "Want one?"

"I'm good. I don't need the empty calories." Maxie sat down next to Sam. "So, if its not Lucky, then why do you look like you just got screwed over big time?"

"Don't be mad, okay?"

"Oh that doesn't sound too great. What?......Just tell me quick."

"I hired Lulu today as my personal assistant."

"You did what? You gave that sneaky little back stabber a job? A way to eat and stay alive? That is the opposite of what you should want for her-Lucky's sister or not."

"She asked and I figured it might be a good way to give her something to think about other than fighting with you. I told her that if I catch her going after you then she's fired. But I totally get if you're pissed about this and you don't want to be friends anymore."

"What kind of chick do you think I am? I take B/F/F very seriously. Are you just throwing it around and it doesn't mean anything to you? Tell me now. Cause I don't want to be blindsided later, Sam."

"I meant it."

"Good!"

"You're not mad?"

"Your stuck with that little wench all day, not me. And if I really want to get her fired I'll just bait her into going off on me and then BAM! Unemployment line here she comes." Maxie smiled widely. "That kinda power could be fun to hold in my back pocket for a while."

"Whew." Sam was so used to being ditched that she had just come to expect that everyone leaves in end.

"Did you really think I would dump you?"

"I know you hate her."

"She's just childish. Maybe if she wasn't such a whiny little baby but she is. And men eat up her misery with a spoon." Maxie mocked the way that guys begged Lulu for attention "_More please! Oh yes, Lulu, you are as pretty as you think. Oh, pick me! Pick me! No, me!"_

Sam busted out laughing.

Maxie smiled. "Want to hear some crazy news?"

"You hooked up with Spinelli again?"

"How did you know?"

"You've got that glow."

"Oh, well, it can't be that bright after the day I had at the boutique and considering the fact that Spinelli actually used the L word, if you can believe it." She screwed up her face. "No sex without love for the Jackal. What in the hell, huh? What kind of condition is that?"

"Yeah, where does he get off?" Sam teased.

"When can I get him off? That's what I want to know."

Sam covered her ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dillon caressed Sarah Robert's face. "You got to promise me.100 percent honesty."

"100 percent."

"You swear?"

Did he really want to go there? Then she had one thing she had to know.

"Are you still in love with Lulu?"

He stumbled backwards. "What?"

Sarah whispered, her words broken and full of insecurities she wished she didn't have, "You wanted 100 percent honesty. Start there."

For a long moment Dillon stared at her, seeming to be in shock. She wondered if this was an answer she wanted to hear. Could she love him just as much after hearing this? Could she marry him anyway? Would he lie? She knew the answer in her heart. She just didn't want him to lie.

Dillon swallowed hard. "Sarah, please..."

"Does any part of you love Lulu still?"

The worse would be for him to lie to her right now. She grew up dealing with her mom's lies and the delusions that Tina made her reality. It left Sarah and her older brother C.J. with an unsafe feeling in their own home, their own lives. Like nothing could be counted on to last because they were building their worlds on shifting sand. She could start a marriage with Dillon on that same kind of foundation.

His crazy family she could take. But when it was just him and her alone...in the quiet of the night...she had to look over in bed and see the man who always told her the truth.

But what man could admit to this? Had she set them up to fall apart on purpose? Given herself a good excuse to do what she knew how to do best, throw everything in a duffel bag and run for the hills?

Dillon choked out. "Yes....but a little less everyday.....I know I want you as my wife. I know I love you_ more _each day. You gave me my hope back.....don't let this trip kill us, please, Sarah. Hang in this thing with me. You're my whole future...I promise you that."

She rushed into his arms. He lifted her off her feet and buried his face in the crook of her neck, as his tears started to fall. Then their lips came together. They stumbled backwards and fell on the bed, making love in a desperate way that they never had before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie's stomach danced with butterflies.

This moment- Logan having made her pasta and sitting there staring in her eyes like she made his world right- was all she had secretly craved in her heart from the moment she first laid eyes on him.

They weren't any sort of fairytale. He was so angry sometimes and she was so scared of ending up broken again- like after Dillon- but this moment was still magical to her.

And to think that four nights ago she was sitting in the library, studying her little heart out, and she had looked up and caught sight of a man who- for a second- she thought was Logan. Her heart raced, no matter how mad she had been at him. But it wasn't him. Her heart sank again and she silently berated herself for even thinking about him at all.

She had sat there- lost and lonely- and wished for something more in her little quiet life. She wouldn't lie...she had considered Spinelli and had been dreaming of him too....but he didn't really ever see her like that and she didn't ever get crazy over him like she did Logan.

On Tuesday she was the woman whose heart was empty. On Friday she was his girl. It made all the difference.

Georgie took a bite of her pasta. "Mmmm."

"My ma taught me how to make that sauce. So, if you like it, thank her."

"I do like it. Do you cook a lot?"

"Yeah but I've never cooked for a woman before."

"Really?"

"Nah. Never."

"Well thank you. I appreciate it. Maybe I can return the favor."

"Anytime, girl."

The phone rang. Logan's face, that had been so calm and serene, his eyes had been hooded with desire for her, suddenly filled with a stark, heart stopping fear. He bolted out of his chair, knocking it over and grabbed the phone "Yeah? What....oh. No. I'm not in a bad mood anymore, Serena......Yeah, I talked to Coop...Yeah...No I didn't agree to anything about Zacchara. What the hell do you see in him anyway? .....No, don't hang up on me again. Simmer down, for God's sake!....Fine...Fine! Tomorrow. Yeah, bye."

Logan hung up, letting out a long breath. He looked at the phone for a minute and the worry darted back in his eyes.

Georgie stood up and walked over to him. "What's going on with you tonight? When I came in you looked upset and you just answered the phone like you're expecting bad news. Want to talk about it? Is it about Serena?"

He looked in her eyes for a long moment. "Something is up with Coop."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. He called me earlier and..." Logan walked around Georgie, running his hands through his hair. "He hasn't sounded like that since the war."

"How did he sound?"

"Like his head isn't in the right place. Some guys come home and they get to thinking about what went on over there and months later...years even....they just snap."

"Are you telling me you think Cooper is suicidal?"

"No! I don't know. I know he's really wrecked over Maxie but he wasn't like this...like he sounded tonight....when I saw him yesterday. He was actually kinda acting goofy about my sister...with this smile that I didn't like at all over her. Then...he was thinking about living. Tonight....he was thinking about dying."

"So why don't you go looking for him?"

"He's working till midnight. I'll go to his place when he gets off. See where his head is at. He said he was upset cause a cop got shot tonight and it made him think about the fact he was putting his ass on the line every night at work."

"Maybe that's true."

"Lets hope so, girl."

"Should I call the station? Check out his story."

"I'll check it out myself. Cause when I see him he's gonna cut through the bullshit and get real with me. Like it or not."

Georgie hugged Logan. "We've got to help him....just let me know what you need me to do to help, okay?"

"I just need this." He wrapped his arms around her.

_( I don't need a lot of things._

_I can get by with nothing._

_._

_All the blessings life brings_

_I've always needed something._

_._

_But I got what I need_

_when it comes to loving you._

_._

_You're my only reason._

_You're my only truth._

_._

_I need you-_

_like water, like air, like rain._

_._

_I need you-_

_like mercy from heaven's gate._

_._

_There's a feeling in your arms_

_and it carries me through._

_I need you.) (Leann Rimes)_


	58. Chapter 58 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean On Me **

**Chapter 58**

**Friday November 23, 2007- half hour after last chapter.**

Cooper only had a few minutes left before he was going to go patrol the docks and confront Jerry. He had already called Logan. He had also stopped in a convenience store and bought a postcard and a stamp, written a quick message on it and dropped it in a mailbox for Maxie.

He couldn't call his mother or aunt and get through that without breaking down. He wanted his head clear. Focused. He had to just do these last few steps and then he could walk into that warehouse ready.

Swallowing hard he made the call. Her voice was sleepy when she answered "Coop."

"Sorry, I just wanted to leave you a message. I didn't mean to wake you up."

She yawned. "Its okay. Thanks for talking to Logan for me."

"He told you that?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"He'll come around, Serena."

"He better," her tone was still half asleep, as if she was laying in bed with her eyes closed, curled up with the phone to her ear.

The last thing Cooper wanted was to not be around to make damn and good sure that Logan got the family he deserved. But it might be too late for that now. All he could do was ask Serena to never give up on her hard headed brother.

"Logan will push and push you but don't let him push you out of his life, okay? He needs you more than you need him."

"Its even, Rook."

"Okay, that's good. Just remember, no matter what he says, he always wanted to know his sisters. And if he tries to tell you otherwise call him a liar."

"You call him one for me. We know he won't ever hate you," she teased softly. "You said you're tight, right? Army buddies and all that? Closer than blood, right? You kick his ass for me."

"A tough girl like you doesn't need anyone to fight her battles for her."

She yawned again. "But you love helping me."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so."

"You're right."

She chuckled softly in his ear. "You are so easy. So easy. That's why I'm gonna keep showing up to bug you everyday. Because you can't say no to Logan's little sister and I ....love ....that."

"Serena....sleep well."

She yawned again. "You wanna get lunch tomorrow? You're paying."

"Lets play that by ear."

"'kay."

"Night."

"See you, Rook."

He disconnected the call and stared at the phone for a long moment. There was nothing left to do now but go and face the moment he had been working toward since he became Three.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner Georgie and Logan sat down on his couch. He put his one arm around the back of it, and with his free hand he passed her the remote. "You pick something for us to watch, brown eyes."

She smiled at him, her eyes lighting up. "You're being awful sweet to me tonight."

"You don't leave me a lot of options," he teased "When I'm not sweet you start screaming and then my ears bleed."

She chuckled. "You bring that on yourself."

"You get a little worked up over me, just admit it."

"Just a little."

He leaned close to her. "Guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"I like it," Logan told her.

Then his lips gently touched hers before he pulled back. Logan added "You better turn on that tv, girl, before you distract me so much it don't get turned on at all tonight."

She giggled and turned it on. After a few minutes they settled on watching what Logan grumbled was a chick flick.

She said "We can change it."

"Leave it."

Georgie settled in on her side of the couch. Logan's eyes filled with a warm soft gentle hunger. He crooked his finger at her, motioning for her to come closer to him and closer and closer till she was sitting right against him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and murmured "Better."

She leaned her head against him, as she watched the movie. His eyes went to the clock. Still a couple hours till midnight when he could go see what was up with Cooper. He just prayed that he was overreacting and Coop wasn't as messed up as Logan feared.

But he couldn't track him down at work, when he was patrolling God knows where, and Cooper wouldn't answer his call because he didn't want to be bothered during his shift, so all Logan could do was wait. Pray and wait. And hold his girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie could not believe what she saw when she pulled into her driveway that night. There was Jason Morgan's SUV parked at her curb, which Spinelli called something like the Bat Mobile or Stone Cold Car or something strange that Maxie couldn't exactly remember but it all equaled one thing.

Spinelli couldn't stay away from her!

She felt like squealing in joy over that fact. It felt really good to be wanted after months of rejection from Cooper, and pain and hurt over Logan.

Spinelli was this little spark of light in her world now.

There he was sitting on the concrete steps by the back door. She climbed out of the car and slowly made her way toward him, trying to look completely unaffected but it was near impossible. She teased him, singing the words, "You got it bad!"

He looked a little worn out. Confused. Poor thing. He never had a tornado run through his life before.

"Maxie-" he said heavily, as he stood up.

"You've got it so bad for me."

He remained serious. "The Jackal has come to invite you on a proper first date so we can decipher if we would be interested in dating formally."

She fought back a smile but her voice was practically doing the cha-cha when she asked "Did I ever say word one about wanting to formally date you?"

"Well, no, you have not but The Jackal has explained that if we shall continue this liaison then it must be with terms we can both abide by."

"Is that your way of saying take it or leave it?" she teased. She couldn't help it. She was giddy. Giddy. For five minutes in her miserable recent life he was making her giddy. So sue her. She moved closer to him. "You're always threatening to give me up. I'd like to see you try, buddy."

Just then the back door opened, the security light flashed on, and Mac was staring at them. Spinelli jumped and stumbled and nearly ended up in the nearby hedges, while Maxie giggled and moved to avoid him tripping into her. He looked sheepishly at Mac. "Greetings, Law Enforcing One! Fear not for it is just I....The Jackal."

Maxie muttered "He knows who you are."

Mac said "I know who you are, Spinelli. And you should know..." he pointed at him sternly "I've got my eye on you. Just like the rest of the boys that come by this house. I got my eyes," he pointed at his eyes and then at Spinelli "on you all." Mac looked at Maxie "Your sister is on a date with Hayes tonight. We need to have a family meeting because I will not have you two at each other's throats over him, understood?"

"Mac, its cool. Well, its not cool...cool...but me and Georgie are cool. Okay?"

Her father ground out "I think that means you've decided to let her do what she wants with this Hayes creep. If you have, I don't know why you changed your mind. But," he looked at Spinelli "I don't get why you do a lot of things....hang around someone in the mob for starters."

"Law Enforcing One, if I may beg your pardon-"

"Leave Spinelli alone! He makes me happy!"

Spinelli's eyes widened and his head cocked around to look at Maxie.

Mac glowered. "So since criminals make my girls happy then that should make me happy? Well it DON'T. Now say good night and get in the house." He closed the door.

Maxie rolled her eyes. "He's not softening with age. This bites ass."

Spinelli asked her "I make you happy?"

"I had to tell him something."

"Oh."

She shifted her eyes sideways to look at him out of the corner of them. "You make me a little bit happy when you don't drive me nuts. Take it or leave it."

In a very calm voice he said "The Jackal will take it. About this formal date?"

In the same, who cares that much, tone she said "The Bad Blonde One will take it, Jackal."

She faced him fully. Their eyes met and held. Heat flared in both their gazes.

Maxie added "You better go. He has a gun, you know, and his girls are Cinderella to him."

Spinelli stumbled backwards, his eyes stuck on her, when he was halfway down the drive way he murmured in this low sensual voice, "Pleasant dreams."

"Make sure I'm in your dreams tonight, Spinelli."

"That should not be a problem."

Maxie giggled as he clumsily made his way to his car. There were people- though no one said this to her face yet- who would wonder why Maxie kept hitting on Spinelli this last month. She cornered him all over town. She didn't care who saw.

Some would say there was no way she could be serious about a man like him.

Yes, it was game. Yes, she loved Cooper, then and now. But she was not making fun of Spinelli. She saw his awkwardness but she also saw how beneath that was a sexy man who only needed confidence in himself to let that show. When he was mad at her it showed. He forget to be nervous.

She liked to think she was the only one on earth who saw that side of him. It was their little secret. Their secret world.

She needed that world. She needed him. And she wasn't afraid to say aloud what she needed. She never had been.

Spinelli beeped the horn twice as he drove away. Maxie gave him a little wave. Mac opened the door open and said "You do know he could be in prison within the year, right? We're building a case on him."

"Mac, please. No more tonight. I'm in a good mood. Besides you don't know Spinelli enough to say he's a bad guy. Give him a chance and maybe you'd be surprised about the man he is deep inside."

"A chance to hurt my girl?"

Maxie gave him an indulgent smile as she squeezed past him into the house, then kissed his cheek. "I can't be your little girl forever."

"Wanna bet?" Mac asked with a sad smile that begged her to never grow up so much that she didn't need him. "Now go call your sister and tell her its time to come home. We're gonna set some ground rules around here for dating criminals."

"7 Rules for Dating a Low Level Hood?" she asked, playing off 7 Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughters.

"What?"

"Nothing." She laughed and walked out of the room. "Georgie is gonna be ticked you're breaking up her date by making me call."

"I could just go over there."

"I'll call."

XXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli drove home with the biggest, goofiest smile on his face. Nothing could bring him down. Not even the commissioner being less than thrilled about him romancing Maxie.

He couldn't blame the man. Spinelli knew that since he worked for the mob there was no father in all the land who would be glad to see him coming to pick up their daughter for a date. But he could win Mac over in time, he was sure.

What mattered was Maxie. She really did want him. When he went over to see her tonight he had not been sure. He had almost convinced himself, in fact, that he imagined the things he saw in her eyes that afternoon at her house.

But now he had no doubts. It wasn't her words tonight that made him so confident. It was the smile she couldn't quite keep off her lips, the bounce in her steps, the hunger in her eyes.

For him.

Yeah, he could deal with her father...if it meant he could formally court Maxie. See if he could figure her out. See if they had something going on here for real...beyond hot as hell kisses.

See if Mac was wrong. See if Spinelli was who made Maxie happy now.

(

In her eyes

I'm Prince Charming

but to him I'm just some fella

riding in and stealing Cinderella)(Chuck Wicks)


	59. Chapter 59 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 59**

**Friday November 23 2007**

The moment Logan's phone rang he tensed up. He didn't want to jump over the back of the couch like a freaking weirdo, especially in front of Georgie, but he moved on instinct. "Coop?"

The minutes till midnight were clicking like the loudest clock ever in Logan's head. Then he could go to Kelly's and find out what was up with his best friend. If not for Georgie being there then Logan would have been practically a puddle on the floor, passed out from endless pacing and worrying.

He could call Cooper but it would do no good. He let his phone go to voice mail when he was working. Though Logan was known for blowing up his phone a time or two till Coop was forced to answer that would do no good tonight. When Logan got Coop on the phone he couldn't cry: _Don't kill yourself_! when he had no clue if he was just being an overemotional lug head over this whole thing.

When he looked at Cooper he would know. Then he would do what Coop usually did for him- fix this.

After all that was his job, as the brother and as the friend, but especially now because if someone had broken Cooper then Logan knew right where to look to find the culprit: in the mirror.

Coop broke when he lost Maxie. Gave up his will to fight. Started sinking in the water of life. Going down for the count and not caring if he got back up. But Logan wouldn't dare let him drown alone.

Logan quickly realized it was not Cooper on his phone when Maxie said "Get me my sister, loser."

"Long time no snark. Hello to you too." Logan motioned for Georgie. "Its Maxie."

She hurried over to the phone. "Hello?" She asked worriedly "Why are you calling me here?"

"Your cell kept going straight to voicemail."

"I didn't charge it. Sorry. Is Dad okay?"

"Relax. Mac is fine. Pissed but fine. He wants you home now."

"What? I'm too old to be ordered home."

"You want to tell him that, go ahead."

"Is this all about my date with Logan?"

"Duh."

"Why does he have to be this way?! Its not fair! You run around with whoever you want and I can't have one date."

"Whoa. Can we not make me the slut in this story?"

"I didn't mean-"

"Besides Mac is mad at me too, so you're not getting The Talk alone."

"He knows about you and Spinelli?"

"He caught us together."

"Naked? Oh my God, poor Dad."

"No not naked!"

"Oh good."

"If he would have came home this afternoon then he would have got an eyeful though but thank God he was working. I don't need the therapy bills."

"I'm glad you and Spinelli talked and...whatever else...you did."

"Thanks! Are you coming home now or what?"

"In a little bit."

"Well just know I am over here facing him alone until you get home so don't take all night. And do me a favor tell Logan that if he so much as makes you cry once then he will deal with me."

"He's not going to make me cry."

"So confident in a low down dirty bastard," Maxie sighed. "Its almost sweet. But don't think I approve cause I don't!" Her voice was light. "But you know I love you anyway, even through your bad mistakes."

"I love you through yours too."

"Of course you do. You're my sister."

After they said good bye Georgie hung up and looked at Logan, who was watching her from across the room. Before she could tell him what was going he said "I'm gonna work real hard to not be the guy that makes you cry, brown eyes."

"I'm not scared to cry. Not if its worth it in the end."

A crooked grin curved his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dillon held Sarah in his arms after making love to her several times over the last few hours. Their reservation at The Metro Court was long forgotten. Her watched her in the moonlight. Her alabaster skin with a soft flush over it as he cuddled her close to him.

He loved holding this woman in his arms.

Her soft smooth body pressed to his. Her long limbs tangled with his own. They fit together well. He did his best to not compare her to loves of his past because she was unique. Only Sarah pasted him back together when he was nothing more than broken dreams and nightmares about blonde haired baby girls.

She took that mess and made a man. Her man.

Dillon nuzzled her neck. "Mmmm. You asleep?"

"No but I am exhausted. And embarrassed. Do you think they heard us?"

"They have all heard worse around this place. Trust me on that."

"D...." she giggled.

He kissed her shoulder. "Two more days. Just two more days and I'm all yours again."

She sighed happily. "Two more days."

Maybe if their dream life in California wasn't so damn good then Sarah would be pissed right now: this house, these nosy people, an ex-girlfriend Dillon still had feelings for, and a future monster-in-law, in Sarah's opinion, to deal with, but what they had back there, he knew deep in his soul, was good.

Better than most people ever got. Even if it was compromised. Even if it wasn't his first dream, or his best, it was still an amazing dream....and he wanted to keep it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Lucky knocked on Sam's door, after getting off work, she was half drunk, with Maxie's words running through her mind: _I won't lie. I've heard talk that he is getting back with Liz._

Sam jerked open the door.

Lucky said "You had to see me right away. I came as soon as I could." He walked in. "You okay?"

His eyes went to the bottle of booze. Lucky asked "Having problems with Amelia again?"

"What else is new?" She slammed the door.

Lucky turned around with a worried look on his face. "Hey, talk to me."

"That would be a switch for us these days."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh come on. Since the Ball I barely see you. Are we even together anymore?"

"Sam...." his voice was soft and filled with emotion.

She walked around him and picked up a picture of them that was in a frame. "Look at us." It was from the Ball, before Sam punched Liz, before Lucky learned Jake was Jason's biological son, before Lucky learned that Sam knew that truth for months. "See how happy these people were. They look like they are gonna make it, don't they? They look right together. But, you know me, I'm good at faking happy ever after. For a little bit at least. I guess you are too, huh? But the truth always comes out, don't it?"

She suspected he knew everything she had done, but she had to find out for sure. Not tomorrow. Not next week. Tonight.

Tonight they would settle this once and for all.

"Sam, please, you're wasted right now."

"I wonder why!"

"What does that mean? This is my fault? I've been trying to work past all this. Its hurts. It all hurts. I'm trying to deal with everything I learned.....about Jake, Liz, you. About all you kept from me. You knew the truth for months!"

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't my secret to tell. You would blame me even more if I told you about Jake. Cause then it would look like I just did that to go after Liz."

Lucky ran his hands through his hair and looked away.

Sam asked "She told you, didn't she?"

Lucky let out a ragged breath.

"Didn't she, Lucky? I know Liz couldn't hold it in. I can tell. Its in every look you give me. Every time you don't call. Its laying in bed with me when I'm alone...wondering if you're with her again. Its between us. So just spit it out. You know!"

"Yeah, I know! You let my baby get stolen out of the park."

Sam asked "Why didn't you come to me? You didn't even come to me to talk about it. Hear my side!"

"YOUR SIDE?!"

"I was in shock-"

"I don't care what you were feeling. He's my baby, Sam!"

"I know," she whimpered. Sam touched Lucky's arm. "You could at least tell me to my face you were done with me."

"If I was....then I would have. I was trying to wrap my head around it. If I came here the night Liz told me then we would be over by now because I was too worked up to do anything but scream at you....so I stayed away....trying to figure out where we go from here."

"So what.....you still care about me?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Sam turned her back on him, walking across the room, running her shaking hands through her hair. "Just so you know, this wasn't just revenge for me."

"Me either."

Her lips quivered. She fought hard to not cry. She had cried enough in her life already. "But you love her."

He didn't say anything but he moved right behind her. He touched her shoulder.

Sam said "Don't make me fall in hate with you, Lucky, when I almost....I nearly....I was just about in love with you, for what that's worth to you."

Just about. Such a lie. She was a good liar though.

"Its worth a lot more than you believe right now. Tomorrow, when you're sober, we should talk."

"I can't let you go when I'm sober. Just get out!"

"Sam."

Their eyes met. He was out of words but clutching at something to do or say to make this all different. But it was what it was.

She said "If you wanted to keep me...all you had to say...was that you didn't love her anymore." Sam walked into the bedroom, through it, and out onto the deck. She sat on the edge of the hot tub. Her numb eyed expression crumbled away into a mess of hot tears.

Lucky never came looking for her and that's when she knew it was really over. But, in truth, it ended at the Black and White Ball. That night where Anthony Zacchara killed Kate Howard....and where Sam lost Lucky forever.

_Some party. Thanks for the memories, _Sam thought bitterly as she muttered "Fuck."

She knew way too well how this went. Her all alone. Starting over again. Drunk. Disillusioned. Broken.

Normal for Sam.

_(_Coming down.

Coming down.

Coming down.

.

Spinning round.

Spinning round.

Spinning round.

.

Looking for myself- sober.

.

Coming down.

Coming down.

Coming down.

.

Spinning round.

Spinning round.

Spinning round.

.

Looking for myself- sober.

.

When its good

then its good

its so good

till it goes bad.

.

Till you're trying to find the

you

that you once had.

.

I have heard myself crying "Never again!"

.

Broken down in agony.

Just trying to find a way.) (Pink)

Note- Now Sam starts to rebuild her life and look for her happy ending**.**


	60. Chapter 60 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 60**

**Friday November 23 2007**

What Cooper was doing tonight was, at the heart of it all, driven by emotion. Not logic or forethought. He was empty inside, without Maxie, and fed up with being Three. Each and every day since the vault he had lived on borrowed time.

But it was sweet borrowed time spent with his girl with a borrowed heart. Until she wasn't his girl anymore.

And then staying alive stopped making so much sense. Did he want to die? No. But if he had to die for his sins he was ready now. Plus Jerry would never stop coming for him. Never stop asking him to break the law, risk the lives of the cops he worked with, never stop threatening to kill anyone and everyone Cooper loved.

In Cooper's mind, before he saw Jerry today, was not the faintest thought of doing this. But when Jerry said that he had to once again help him commit a crime, at that exact moment, something in Cooper just snapped.

He couldn't have the girl he loved. He couldn't have the future he wanted. He was denying himself even the new hope he saw in Serena....another reminder that he would never really be happy again. He wouldn't let himself be happy.

Happy was Maxie. Maxie was gone from his world now because it hurt too much to keep her tucked safe by his side.

He was living a life he hated and he would be damned if Jerry made him be Three ever again.

So one of them would die tonight. Simple as that. Cooper was ready to find out which one of them it would be.

What started in the vault....ended now.

Cooper walked down the docks, seeing the warehouse at the edge of the pier in the distance. This was Corinthos territory. A dangerous part of town even for a cop in uniform. He kept on hand on his gun as he slid through the shadows, close to the buildings, and then crouched behind some wooden crates.

Jerry's men were unloading cargo from a boat to a truck. Cooper waited for them to finally drive away and Jerry to start walking toward his own car. All alone. Jerry didn't ever have gaurds. He thought he was bullet proof with at least four lives left out of his nine.

Maybe he was right. They'd soon find out.

"Hands up!"

Jerry slowly slid around. Cooper had his gun on him. Jerry smiled his wicked little taunting grin. "Three."

"Wrong. My name is Officer Barrett and you are under arrest for suspicion of trafficking narcotics."

Jerry laughed. "You wouldn't be so foolish as to take me down to the station because should you ever make such a massive error in judgement I would have no choice but to reveal your part in the botched attack on my brother's fine hotel. You wouldn't want that now would you, Three?"

"Forget about holding that over my head. That leverage is gone now. I slipped a tape into the mail five minutes ago confessing to my full involvement in that armed robbery."

"That would make you the most unintelligent disgraced cop to ever pass through this waterfront nightmare of a town. And I know you would never want to be known as that even if it is closer to fact than fiction about yourself."

"I don't give a damn if I'm caught, as long as I take you down with me, Jacks."

"You are obviously lying through your pretty white teeth right now."

Cooper walked closer to him. "We'll see soon enough. Grab the wall."

"You're starting to make me angry and, should that happen, I will be forced to take it out on the lovely Maxie. And then, to really prove my point, kill that long missing father of yours that you mourn so deeply. Ned Ashton, correct? Did you think I was unaware of what brought you to Port Charles? I, unlike you, always know who I'm getting involved with ahead of time. Don't cause everyone you hold dear to fall like dominoes because of your futile attempts at nobility."

"I was never all that noble. Looks like you don't know me so well, Mr. Craig."

"What is this? Have you suffered a mental breakdown? Put that gun down."

"Not going to happen. I'm a cop and I'm doing my job. Stop resisting arrest."

"Where is this sudden burst of moxie coming from? You know I own you- lock, stock and barrel." Jerry laughed. "Now this was fun but really....game time is over."

"Last warning. Put your hands up and against the wall. You're under arrest."

"Don't die a young fool tonight, Three."

"You always did underestimate me."

Cooper had no doubt what would happen now. Jerry would never allow this shift of power to stand. Even if his conniving ways could get him out of any legal troubles Cooper threatened, Jerry would still refuse arrest. Because Cooper was not allowed to disobey. To let that happen would threaten Jerry in a way he could never allow.

He was that vain. He would kill just because someone dared to tell him he was not in charge anymore.

"No it was you that underestimated me," Jerry said and then yanked a gun out of his waistband, pointed it at Cooper. A bullet ripped through skin, bone and a beating heart beat no longer.

Jerry was dead before he hit the ground.

Cooper let out a ragged breath. He grabbed his walkie talkie "Suspect down at Pier 34. I need a bus and a sergeant out here."

Only for a moment there...right before Jerry pulled the gun out....Cooper thought of maybe not firing, maybe he deserved to die for his sins, but instinct won out. The instinct to stay and take care of his family.

Maybe he had known when he made this choice that his instinct would win out in the end. Surely he had known since Iraq that it was rare to find a man who had a quicker draw and more accurate aim than himself.

And that is why Jerry never had a chance once Cooper hit his limit with being called Three.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan walked Georgie to her car after their night, where he had made pasta for her at his apartment. For the first time he actually walked a good distance holding her hand.

He loved it.

He really didn't care if that made him lame in anyone else's eyes. If anyone at all asked - like damn Lulu, freaking Johnny Zacchara, that ass Jason who still wanted him dead, or even Mac- Logan would proudly say he loved holding that girl's hand.

When they got to her car, he leaned close to her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for coming over tonight."

Her eyes held his, searching.

He was always so afraid she was going to change her mind about them. They were a real roller coaster but he couldn't give her up now. Cause the good moments were better than anything he had ever known.

Logan sucked in the smallest breath, holding it in his chest, waiting for what Georgie might say or do. They had already decided not to be a fling but he was born insecure and only got more so each day he lived...so he half expected her to change her mind about him at any second.

She nibbled on her bottom lip as her eyes fluttered down and then back up. "I'm telling my Dad that he can't stop me from going for this."

"Good, girl, you do that."

"Because I like this."

He swallowed hard. "That's really good to hear."

She said shyly "We decided to give this dating thing a try about thirty hours ago...."

He let out a small breath. She was so different. So precious. No bar chick was like her at all.

Georgie went on "Its been a crazy thirty hours but good....because I looked forward to seeing you again every second we were apart."

"Lets go for thirty more then, what do ya say?"

She leaned close to him, until her lips were almost touching his, and then smiled. "Well...I don't know.."

"Georgie," he whispered in this throaty, teasing whisper.

"I say yes." Then she gently kissed him. Georgie broke the kiss and hugged him. "I'll be praying for Coop, okay? And you. I'll call you tomorrow....but if you need me...call me tonight, anytime."

"Charge your phone. Mac would be pissed if I rang the house phone at four in the morning."

"If you want to talk to me, do it. I'll handle my Dad."

"You can be so fierce, girl."

She smiled. "Don't you forget it, either." Those gorgeous sweet brown eyes of hers twinkled at him.

He gave her a quick peck then stepped back. Georgie climbed into her car and drove away, while Logan stood there watching her tail lights disappear.

(There she goes,

there she goes again.

Racing through my brain

And I just can't contain

this feeling that remains.

There she goes.

There she goes again.

Pulsing through my veins

and I just can't contain the feeling that remains

There she goes....) (Sixpence None the Richer)


	61. Chapter 61 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Sixty One**

**Saturday November 24 2007**

Logan didn't want to take a chance on Coop not coming back to Kelly's right after work so Logan went straight to the police station. He walked in and asked the desk sergeant "Hey, Officer Barrett still around? His shift should be ending right about now."

"Who's asking?"

"What's it to you?"

"Give me a name or else I pat you down and run you for warrants."

"The name's Logan. Coop's my brother." To Logan this was not even a lie. He stared the man right in the face, showing no signs of deception."That a good enough answer for you? Now you seen him or what?"

"Barrett's involved in an interrogation right now. Could be a while. Take a seat over there if you're gonna wait and don't bug me."

Logan settled in to wait but there was no way for him to know that he would still be sitting there three hours later, and that he would, in fact, bug the living shit out of that desk sergeant that night.

He was lucky that any brother of a cop got a lot of slack cut him or else he would have been kicked back onto the street so fast after he started grilling the sergeant about what was taking Cooper so damn long.

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie and Maxie sat on the couch while Mac paced in front of them. "Girls we've got to get this stuff settled and settled tonight. I'm not liking what I'm seeing going on around here. Not at all. First I walk in on Hayes in my kitchen and then its Zacchara...someone who is good for a collar at least once a month at the station but his shyster lawyer gets him off every time... and you girls think he's someone to invite to Thanksgiving?"

"Johnny-" started Georgie

"Johnny-" started Maxie.

Georgie said "Its not his fault who his father is. That would be like blaming Morgan for what Sonny does."

Mac said "Zacchara is far from a grade schooler. His hands aren't clean. Don't fool yourself. If he told you a hard luck story I would hope I taught you well enough to not fall for it."

Maxie chimed in with "You're being way too rough on him."

"I'm being kind actually. Rough would be showing you crime scene photos of the deaths your good friend Zacchara has ordered since his father was locked away."

"Why isn't he in jail if he's responsible for the deaths of innocent people?" Georgie asked, truly concerned and upset at the thought of Johnny doing that.

"I never said anything about innocent people but each life is the same when it comes to a murder rap. Justice is blind. And he's not locked up because he covers his tracks well."

Maxie said "In other words, you have no proof. It could be any crazy mobster in town. You can't just blame every dead body on Johnny because he comes from the craziest mob family around."

"The fact of who his father is can't be just tossed out because its inconvenient to your social calender. Zacchara is a thug from a thug family, and that's the God honest truth."

Georgie said "He was a perfect dinner guest, Dad, you know that."

"That's not the point! His manners. You're being dense on purpose and I don't appreciate it. Do you realize you could cause me to be investigated by Internal Affairs if you keep bringing criminals to this house?"

"Logan is not a criminal," Georgie said.

"His rap sheet says otherwise. Assaults. Drunken disorderly. Reckless driving. Drag racing. Basic hot head stuff I see everyday. And not the kind of man I would think a smart girl like you would want for her boyfriend."

"I do want him though," Georgie said. "And I'm sorry if that upsets you, Dad, but it's the truth. I would think I would get some credit for honesty instead of sneaking around behind your back."

Mac sighed. "Its time to make this house a criminal free zone. I don't want any of those men here ever again. And I want you both to think long and hard about what road you are getting on. I don't want to lose either of you to mob violence.....you girls are my whole world and I know I raised you better than this. I'm very disappointed in both of you for these reckless choices you're making."

Georgie sniffled. "I know Logan is not perfect, Dad, but he deserves a chance to change his ways."

Maxie's eyes got defiant. "Don't bother trying to convince him, Georgie. Mac can only see the bad in the guys we date. Its insane to compare Spinelli to Sonny Corinthos. Please! Spinelli's biggest threat is a computer. Its not like I'm dating Jason Morgan. Now that would be a tragedy. He makes no effort to stay trendy with his clothes and I just won't be with a man like that. But Spinelli. He's harmless. Really. He's like mob-lite. You know....just a baby toe in the mob pool."

"That's not even close to being accurate," Mac told her. "And it scares me you actually believe that. Damian Spinelli...The Hyena...is not welcome in my house."

"It's the Jackal!" Maxie cried, as if Mac had slapped Spinelli silly in front of her.

"He's a felon in waiting," Mac said "Bumbling antics aside. Don't think that routine fools me. It don't. I want both of you girls to reconsider what men you have in your life, before its too late. Now good night. I have a migraine headache from just thinking about all of this. Georgie...find a boy at school. Maxie....there are nice guys who work at the hotel....unless this is all a reaction to breaking up with Barrett for you, and if so, honey, please take a break from dating anyone. Maybe time is all you need to repair whatever happened with you and him. Either way, should you both continue to associate with these sort of men just know that they are not allowed to ever step foot in my house again."

Mac walked upstairs.

Georgie let out a sigh.

Maxie said "He's right about you and Logan."

"Why can't you support me?! I always support you."

"Why do you want Logan anyway? You don't even know him."

"Just because I didn't have a sex bet with him doesn't mean I don't know him. And that is what dating is for...to get to know someone. What do you know about Logan that makes him so bad for me? That he went along with your stupid scheme?"

"I just want better for you! He's not stable. I could handle him but you-"

"You could handle him but you don't want him. I do. And he wants to be with me, Maxie. We're going to keep dating until we find out if we are right for each other. I don't want to fight with you about this every day but that's up to you. Just understand that even if you do tell me every day that he's worthless I will never believe you."

"Wow."

"What?"

"How did you get all these feelings," Maxie's hand fluttered around "in two days? What the hell?"

That was what Maxie just didn't understand. This had been going on for a lot more than two days for Georgie. Being with Logan was that dream she had stopped daring to dream one bitter lonely night last August when she heard he had screwed her sister.

Now the months had went by, he was free of belonging to Lulu or Maxie in any way, and maybe it would still make real sense for Georgie to say it had all gone too far for her to ever want Logan again. But it hadn't.

She wanted him in her life and if that took a fight then she would wage one.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis went to the kitchen to get a drink of water in the middle of the night and was shocked to find Sam sleeping on her couch. Yes she had given her a key (though this oldest daughter of hers could pick any lock presented to her) but Sam had never used it before unless she was baby sitting her sisters.

Certainly Sam had never just snuck in after they were asleep, curled up in a fetal position with all her clothes on, and pulled the afghan that hung on the back of the sofa over herself. Worry flew into Alexis' heart.

Something was wrong with her child and she had no idea what it was.

It amazed Alexis though that Sam would come here...to her...when she always acted like she didn't need anyone, least of all her stodgy law-abiding mother, to help her through anything. Sam behaved as if she could get through life with just her street smarts and bad ass attitude. Like fearless was enough for her.

But tonight, obviously, only her mother would do.

Alexis walked over to the couch, turned on the light on the nearby table, avoided tripping over some boots Sam had kicked off and then shook her daughter's shoulder.

"Hmmmm," Sam said sleepily.

Alexis could smell booze on her breath. "Are you all right?"

Sam's eyes fluttered open. "Mom."

Mom. The one word that made Alexis melt. She sat down next to Sam, as Sam pushed herself to a half-sitting position. Alexis brushed a hand over her forehead. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Sick of myself only."

"What happened?"

"Take three guesses and the first two don't count."

"Things are over with Lucky?"

"Ding, ding, ding, give the woman a prize."

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"Don't be. It was bound to end this way from the start. I mean after all I did...this is just karma coming back to haunt me. I didn't mean to bother you by crashing here.I could leave."

"And drive intoxicated? Did you drive here? I ask as a mother not the District Attorney."

"I took a cab."

"Thank God."

"I'm not an idiot, you know."

"I never said you were. I just know that its hard to think straight for anyone when they are in pain....I'm sorry you're in pain tonight."

Sam shrugged, trying to play it off, but her eyes filled with tears. Alexis stared at her for a long moment. It was so hard to get past all of Sam's walls. Alexis went to hug her and Sam shrank back, just like Alexis was afraid she would do. So Alexis moved back herself and opened her mouth to offer to make popcorn...cause that could help any bad day....when Sam flung herself in her mother's arms.

Sam whimpered "I thought he was gonna be different."

"I know. I know.....its okay, Samantha." Alexis held her while Sam quietly cried, as if she was so empty inside, so lost, so confused, so beaten down.

Finally Sam pulled back. "I'm sorry I got your robe all.....gross."

"I'm happy you did."

"Thanks....for this."

"Of course," Alexis assured. Then she added, as if it was common for them to say when it really wasn't. "I love you."

Sam whimpered as she lay her head on her mom's shoulder again. "At least somebody does.....I love you too, Mom....I really needed to come here tonight....thanks for letting me."

"Thank you for letting me be your Mom for once."

(In my daughter's eyes,

I'm a hero.

I am strong and wise and I know no fear.

But the truth is plain to see.

She was sent to rescue me.

I see who I want to be

in my daughter's eyes....

I realize what life is all about.

Its hanging on when your heart

has had enough.

Its giving more

when you feel like giving up.

I've seen the light and its in my daughter's eyes.) (Martina McBride)


	62. Chapter 62 Friday November 23, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 62**

**Saturday November 24 2007**- **1 am**

"How did you get all these feelings," Maxie's hand fluttered around "in two days? What the hell?

Did he take you to bed already?"

"SHHH!"Georgie hissed, as she glanced up the stairs where he father had just went.

Maxie whispered "Did he? I will get his ass on the phone right now if you shut down on me."

"Why is it your business?"

"Georgie!" Maxie whispered back frantically, with true worry in her eyes. "Do you know what you're doing with him or not? Can you handle what you're getting into? Do I need to stop this?"

"You couldn't even if you tried."

"Don't tempt me."

"I thought you said you would support me through anything? If I was dating Johnny would you be like this?"

"Is that an option? Cause I think it's a better one."

"Are you that jealous that Logan moved on and its not with you?" Georgie asked "What about Spinelli? Are you going to do him like you did Cooper? Are you trying to warn me away from Logan because deep down he's the man you want most?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah Roberts crept out of bed. She grabbed a t-shirt off the floor and slid into it before she quietly made her way to the bathroom.

Inside of there she leaned against the back of the door.

For hours she had made love to Dillon earlier. She wouldn't lie now and pretend it wasn't amazing. It was the most emotional love making experience of her life.

And it all took place after he admitted to still having feelings for Lulu.

Now she had her first little inkling of what being a wife would be like....a wife unlike the one her own mother was....because now she had to stay when she was scared out of her mind that her love was not going to be enough for him, now she loved him more than she had earlier, now she had her first scar from him.

This time she couldn't just throw her stuff in her duffle bag and run away, like she had every time before in her life. Because she didn't know how to run away from Dillon.

Her life was meant to be lived holding his hand. Even though this. Even through worse.

She finally felt like his wife. The engagement that was just a sweet, but foggy, idea in her head before was now dead serious. She was in this for life now.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie asked Georgie "You think I'm jealous over Logan? A guy I threw back. Try again."

"Then what is your real issue with me and him?"

"I love you. Its that simple. And Logan....he's just wrecked inside, I should know. And that kind of person...they wreck things. Me and him wreck things. Like we wrecked Cooper....I don't want you to be the next thing wrecked in our world."

"That's the thing, Maxie, I would take being wrecked another time rather then watching everyone else live while I serve them hamburgers and french fries! I was scared of getting hurt after Dillon but now I am just scared of not even getting in the game....and no Johnny is not an option because I don't feel anything but friendship for him....its different with Logan...its something you couldn't even begin to understand."

"Because I've never been in love? You're wrong if you really think that. Just cause I make mistakes don't think you know who I have loved."

"You couldn't understand because you never loved Logan."

"You say."

"What I know is that you never saw good in him. You saw someone to cause hell with. I see someone I can fall for....if the world will just leave us alone."

"I can get how you could _think _you could fall in love him. He's the needy type. He needs someone to love him before he goes insane and you're the type that saves people from themselves. Like you tried to with Diego. But where does that leave you when you can't save these guys? Me...I can bounce back. You don't bounce, Georgie."

"Maybe I won't need to."

"This is Logan we're talking about here. He's a train wreck on his good days."

"Well I think he has the potential to make me happier than I've ever been before."

Maxie sighed. "You would think something like that."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas slipped into the guest bedroom in his mother's brownstone. He was wearing only boxers. His eyes took in Sean, who lay asleep on the bed, the moonlight glinting off his tanned skin...those abs that Lucas lived and died for.

His gut clenched with hunger.

He slid into the bed. Light kisses were teased along Sean's shoulders, then he sucked and nibbled on his neck until the man was moaning and coming awake.

Sean said, his voice sleepily but desire filled, "In your mom's house...really?"

"Really."

They just had to be quiet. So quiet. Cause Lucas would not be able to look at Bobbie tomorrow if she heard them tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Support me," Georgie told Maxie. "You're my sister. I need you. And I'm doing this without you if you refuse....but I don't want it to happen that way. I don't want you to be fighting me every step of the way. Because then if you do make things so hard that Logan and I can't get a moment's peace I'll always wonder if you messed up what happiness I could have had...and I don't want to look at you that way, Maxie."

"Oh. I recognize this trick. Guilt."

"I need your support, just like I always give you mine."

"I'm not saying any of this to be mean. I'm saying it cause its true."

"No matter what is true I can't walk away from Logan right now....I just can't. We only had one date. I waited a long time to feel this excited about someone. I'm not throwing him away for you, Dad, or anyone."

Another sigh escaped Maxie's lips. "Fine! But he better not step out of line. One baby toe back into jackass territory and his ass is mine."

"Does that mean you promise to lay off him?"

"I'll try but he makes it near impossible for me."

Georgie hugged Maxie. "Thank you. I know its hard for you to see Logan these days but it won't always be like this, okay? Just give yourself time for your life to get back to normal again."

"I need a new normal now. It will never be like it was...not without Coop." Maxie sighed. "First thing on my list is moving out. There's no way I can see Spinelli here with Mac's rules and how he has cops drive by the house when he's not home...and I can't hang out in Jason Morgan's penthouse either. He just stares at me like I'm speaking Chinese. Its rude. He acts like I have nothing important to say just because I'm talking about shoes or dresses....I run into him all the time at the hotel and he's just so uninterested in all things fashion that he should be arrested for that alone."

"So you really want to move?"

"Don't you?"

"Not until I'm done with school."

"Well I'm done with school. I couldn't stand the place. And I'm ready to move out. I just need a roommate or a new job cause the boutique doesn't pay me enough to rent a fancy box down in the park's homeless camp let alone a chic little condo on the waterfront."

"Sounds like you aren't moving out then."

Maxie smiled. "Don't be so sure. The chance to have loud sex can be very motivating to me."

Georgie shook her head wearily. "Well at least you have goals."

"Always."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hours went by before the interrogation by Internal Affairs was over into how Jerry Jacks ended up a corpse on the pier tonight.

When Cooper walked out of the interrogation room his face was stoic, but inside he was a raging ball of emotions.

He was close to losing it. That was all there was to it. Earlier in the evening he was moving on pure emotion and a hell of a lot of adrenaline but once that wore off he was left all raw nerve endings and memories he wish he could wipe clean from his head for good.

For another cop to look at him they would see what they always saw: a strong, honorable, noble, stand up guy. Beyond reproach. A man who would never cross the line.

They just didn't know him that well.

Was he all that? At times. For his family he could be that and more. But sometimes he was a mess.

Tonight he was nearly wrecked inside. It was all crashing down on him. The regrets over the last nine months of his life were choking the air out of his lungs little by little.

Nine months. Damn....Maxie could have had his baby by now. Nine months could change everything. It changed him forever for sure.

He walked out of the interrogation room with his eyes clouded with pain. Logan sat in a chair across the squad room, looking like he was crawling out of his skin. He bounded to his feet and was across the room in a few large steps.

Cooper asked "What are you doing here?"

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing here?"

The words were hissed out in this frustration filled tone that Logan had perfected but it was never his voice that mattered most. It was the look in his eyes. He was worried to death over his best friend. His harsh question was really his way of saying he loved Cooper and would go to hell and back to help him out.

"Lets get out of here," Cooper said.

Every single fiber of Cooper's being was relieved that Logan hadn't stayed home and ignored their phone conversation earlier. He hadn't needed his best friend this much since the war.

**Note-** the next chapter continues the friendship of Maxie and Milo, and also the new storyline arc for Johnny/Serena. The next chapter is a new day- Saturday, November 25.


	63. Chapter 63 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Note- Day Four Begins**

**Chapter Sixty Three**

**Lean On Me**

**Saturday November 24 2007- 10 am**

When Maxie spotted Milo walking on the docks her face broke into a brilliant grin. Her high heels clicked on the ground as she raced toward him and threw her arms around him, while he stood there stiffly, obviously at a loss for what to do.

She looked up at him. "There you are....Milo, my man!"

He shook his head wearily, as he untangled herself from him. She was so glad that he had been her hero on her one really bad night. She never would have thought their lives would become entangled but from now on they would always have their special night they shared together- where she was sad and he was strong for her.

Milo blushed at the way Maxie was gushing over him. "Don't let Spinelli hear you say that. I think he... no, I really better not say anything."

She smacked his arm. "What? What? What do you know? Tell me!"

Milo was all shy and proper when he leaned close and whispered "Just between you and me....and I hope he don't kill me for saying so...but I think that guy has a little crush on you."

She smirked. "Well he better after how far I let him get with me already."

"You and Spinelli? When?"

"Oh, its new. Sorta. Sorta not. You know how it is."

"No, not really."

Maxie was smiling widely. She touched his arm and leaned against him. "We've got to get you a girl."

"Thank you but I'm fine."

"No. You're not fine. If you were fine then you couldn't have taken me home to your bed-"

"Maxie, shhhhhh! Please!" He looked all around. Nadine happen to be walking by. "Hello, Ms. Crowell."

"Hey, Milo! Tell Spinelli I said hi, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. Good day now."

"Hi, Maxie," Nadine said.

"Hmmm." Maxie glared at her.

Nadine startled. "I'm interrupting a private moment, aren't I? I had no clue you two were a hot new item."

Maxie snapped "What's it to you?"

"Silly me! I should know better than to be getting my nose in other people's business. I better scoot. Bye!"

Nadine walked up the stairs and out of sight.

"Yeah," Maxie muttered "scoot right along back to whatever hick town you came from."

Milo asked "Don't you like Nadine? I've always found her to be really nice. Don't you think so?"

"Milo! Really! She's a stalker."

"What?"

"She practically forced Spinelli to take her to the Ball."

"She did?"

"Practically, I bet. I mean why else would he?"

"She's pretty."

"If you like that plain Jane, ponytail, farm girl, school marm look. To me that's not hot."

"Oh I get it. Now that you like Spinelli you don't like his ex?"

"She is not his ex! Who told you that?"

"Uh...um....I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't mean to upset you."

Maxie smiled. "You're so sweet. Okay. Back to your girl problem."

"I don't have a girl problem really-"

"Sure you do. Now lets see. OH! I know someone. And she's very cute. Almost as cute as me. A blonde. Blondes are your favorite, right? Say yes."

"Yes."

"Cool! I'll call her today and maybe we can all go out some night." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her hip. "Can you dance? Show me."

Milo looked all around.

Maxie asked "Who are you so afraid of getting caught by? Is there a girl? Are you keeping secrets?"

"No."

"Good. Cause we're friends, right? I mean....right? Aren't we? You think so, don't you? Right?"

"Sure."

She tried to slow dance with him. He stiffly danced a little bit with her.

Maxie declared "Could use work but your body makes up for it."

Blushing deeply Milo jumped away from her. "Listen....Maxie...uh....I'm your friend but....we have to be careful."

"Why? Oh no. You don't have a crush on me, do you? I mean I know I was all over you that night. But you were all about just being my friend and all about Lu...." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Lulu."

Milo looked down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan had only been asleep three hours when his phone rang. He groaned but rolled out of bed. Looking across the studio apartment he spotted Cooper sleeping on his couch. Logan jogged over to grab the phone before it woke up his friend.

"Hey," he whispered.

He so needed to get another cell phone, after smashing his to bits against the wall the day before in a fit of rage over Serena wanting to date Johnny. The idea of her and Cooper seemed almost heaven sent compared to her being with that Zacchara, in Logan's mind at least. Cooper would take perfect care of Logan's just found sister.

When before he would have told Cooper to never lay a hand on his sister or risk getting that hand broken. Now he thought maybe he would give Cooper the go ahead. Once Coop was feeling a little better that was.

Till then Logan would just have to try and talk sense into his sister about Zacchara.

Georgie's sweet voice filled Logan's ear, sending warmth flooding his body, another amazing thing this brown eyed girl could do for him. The same way she could make the dark places in him seem not so ugly and make him feel half as worthless as he did before she decided to take her chance on him.

She said "Hello. I was worried about Cooper. How did it go last night?"

Logan whispered "He'll be all right. We ended up talking most of the night."

Cooper had confessed about being on the crew that robbed The Metro Court. Logan was pissed it took nine months for Cooper to let him in on it but he knew why his friend hadn't said anything before. Logan would have sunk a bullet in Jerry's head for daring to think he owned Cooper.

Logan had told Cooper about meeting Brooklyn and tried to convince him to contact his birth family. After all, it was why Cooper first moved to Port Charles, before he met Jerry at Jake's the first night he was in town and Jerry convinced him to join his crew. Cooper had wanted quick money so he wouldn't have to take any from his mother, Julia, because he was pissed at her. She had lied to Ned, saying that another man was Cooper's father, and Cooper never learned the truth till he was an adult.

Georgie asked "Is he still there?"

"Yeah? Sleeping right now."

"I'll let you go then. Just remember if you need me....I'm around."

"There's no way I could ever forget that, brown eyes. Its the best thing going on in my shitty little life."

"You have such a way with words," she teased.

"Don't I, girl?"

"Bye."

"Hey....later?"

"I have that paper, remember?"

"Don't go cold on me again."

"That's not what this is."

"Do you swear?"

"Logan....I do want to see you today."

"Good."

"I'll call you later, okay?"

"You better, girl. Cause if not I will come looking for you," his voice was a very soft sensual whisper "And you know how I can get."

She giggled. "Lets make day four really good. What do you say?"

"I'm ready and willing to make it friggin great."

"Bye!" she said in this happy little tone that did wonders for his broken soul.

"Bye, girl."

Logan hung up and once again turned to look at Cooper. Since they had drank beers long into the night his army buddy would probably be passed out for a while more. At least Coop was here, where Logan knew he wasn't off doing something crazy to stop the pain.

That was Logan's style. He couldn't let Cooper fall into a black hole like Logan had been crawling out of for years. That wouldn't happen on his watch. This was his best friend and his responsibility and he would stand guard over Coop's life until Cooper once again felt strong.

Even then Cooper wouldn't have to go it alone. Not as long as Logan had breath in his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Night Before**

_Cooper walked out of the police station and sucked in a huge gulp of air. _

_Logan swallowed hard, watching him intently. "Coop, what's the deal, man?"_

"_Not here." Cooper headed for the parking lot. He tossed Logan his keys. "You drive."_

_Once they were in the car, and Logan had pulled to the edge of the parking lot he looked at Cooper again. "You need to get drunk and I ain't taking no for an answer."_

"_Did you hear me say no?" _

_Now it was Cooper's turn for his voice to be low and haunted. His turn to be the one falling apart. Logan's turn to play hero._

_But Logan didn't mind a bit. He had done this before for Cooper and he would do it again- never counting the times, never feeling put out, always grateful he could be around to do something right for his friend, instead of something that made Coop's life just worse for having known Logan._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Saturday November 24 2007- 10 am**

"Hey, jail bait," Johnny said, through the rolled down window of his black convertible.

He was pulled up in front of the lighthouse. Two minutes before he had called Serena and told her to come outside.

She walked over to the driver's side of the car with her hips swinging in this sexy little way that made Johnny's body get rock hard. Fuck.

He needed to get this dating thing with her going. Today.

Serena gave him a cold look. But he knew it was just the way she loved to mess him. Playing the bad girl to his bad boy.

He wondered what she'd think about him the day she realized he wasn't simply pretending to be dangerous- like she was. He wasn't just mad at the world for this week or this month. He was all sorts of dark and disturbed. Would she want him then?

Johnny didn't know. All he knew was he wanted her today.

Serena said "I never gave you my address or phone number. You got something you wanna explain to me about how you tracked me down?"

"You really want to know?"

"Talk."

"I got a private investigator on retainer. Its one of the perks that comes with my family's business."

She leaned over so that her elbows were resting on the rolled down windowsill. She ran a hand, with perfectly manicured nails, over the steering wheel. "This one of the perks too?"

Johnny took in the smell of her jasmine laced skin. Damn. So hot. She was smoking in hundreds of ways and he was rapidly getting obsessed with the idea of having her in his bed.....rolling her around in his black silk sheets until she was sweaty and grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah," Johnny said "Just like my yatch and my private jet."

"You don't say."

"Pack a bag."

"No can do."

She really loved to make it hard on him. But he loved to give it right back to her just as good. "Did it sound like a question?"

"What can I say? You moved too slow. I already have lunch plans with Cooper."

"Cooper is shit out of luck then, isn't he?"

Their eyes warred with each other. But it wasn't a real fight. Because as much as he wanted her naked, Johnny could tell that Serena wanted to get naked for him.

He might hate the mob life some days but not today. Not when he was running the world like this. Not when all the luxuries made him feel powerful and able to take what he wanted without apology.

Cooper. Hmm. He didn't like the way she said his name. But you know what? Johnny wasn't the insecure type.

Barrett wanted to battle it out for her? Bring ...it...on.

(I know you're on the sidelines like

ain't that a bitch?

I'm on my job

and I ain't getting off.

Its just another day in the life of the God damn boss!....

I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far.

I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far.

I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far.....

Its just another day in the life of the God damn boss.) (Rick Ross)


	64. Chapter 64 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 64**

**Saturday November 24 2007**

Serena smirked at Johnny as she leaned in the window of his car. He was pulled up in front of Lucy's lighthouse, his black convertible looking all sorts of indecent in the morning sunlight.

It was a car for late at night. For screwing in darken parking lots and racing down freeways. This car, this man, the way he moved, the words he said, were all a turn on for her.

She didn't know much about him. But how much did a person need to know in order to be sure that he made her body heat up with just one sideway glance out of the corner of his dark, hooded with danger, eyes?

Not much.

Serena had thrown herself into bad ideas with bad guys before. Johnny might be her next big mistake. But she wanted to make it.

So when he told her to "Pack a bag," she knew that she would.

But before she agreed she first had to give him some attitude. "No can do."

His dark eyes flared with possessiveness. "Did it sound like a question?"

"What can I say? You moved too slow. I already have lunch plans with Cooper."

"Cooper is shit out of luck then, isn't he?"

"Hey!"

"Hey what?" Johnny drawled out slowly.

There was a faint pang in her heart over the idea of canceling on Cooper today. He was rapidly becoming her soft place to fall. She thought of him as so much steadier than Logan. Logan was the brother she needed to have in her life because she would ache if she had this sibling that was all alone out there in the world somewhere needing her.

But Cooper was the new friend she turned to when no one else would do. The man with the tender eyes and calm soothing words who made her feel like she didn't have to be a tough girl. That was irreplaceable for Serena.

And who was Johnny to her? A very hot man that she loved verbally sparring with. A game that was making her feel alive.

Serena straightened and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't dictate what I do with my day."

Johnny climbed out of the car and leaned back on it. "You want me to ask real nice?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

He reached out and took her hand, tugging her taunt against him. He tucked her long straight blonde hair behind her ear with two fingers before he leaned close and whispered against, right against her ear, "Pack a bag for me, will you, please?"

His breath was warm on her skin, making her tingle in delicious anticipation of that breath on other parts of her body.

She teased him "Was that so hard?"

She could feel proof of just how much he wanted her pressed against her. She was a reckless girl, oh so stunningly reckless, and always searching for a man to love her most...so she took what he offered without thinking twice, and slowly....sensually...ground herself against him as her lips grazed his jaw.

Johnny bit back a moan. His hands slid off her hips and caressed her ass. Serena slid closer to him and said "Watch yourself there. I got a little sister with big eyes and its not a school day."

That caused Johnny to chuckle and ease her away from him. "Get inside and get packing."

"You play nice or no dessert for you tonight."

"Don't make threats you don't got it in you to carry out," he teased.

"Don't ever underestimate me, Johnny. You just don't know what I might do next."

She slid her fingers across his abs, gave him a wink, and walked into the lighthouse.

Was she in over her head? Hell yes.

Did she want to go slow and be sure?

Hell no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper groaned as he heard his cell phone buzzing. Cracking open one eye, as his head pounded, he spotted his phone sitting on Logan's coffee table. He grabbed it, answered, and then closed his eye again. "Yeah."

"Rook."

He let out a clarifying breath. He just wanted to sleep for days right about now but he'd never hang up on her. The first day they met, only three days ago, he had decided to be her friend for life...her family even...for Logan's sake.

Cooper could admit now that he would have done that no matter how Serena looked, no matter if she had that brilliant smile of hers, and no matter what he felt when he looked at her. But all those other things....the way she looked, the way her voice was softer now when they spoke-not that hard edge she had the first day- and the way he felt he had to take care of her for her...not just for Logan...was all rapidly messing with his mind.

He still ached for Maxie. But he also would go to the ends of the earth to save Serena. For Logan-and because Cooper needed her safe.

Three days and he was desperate to be her hero.

It made no sense. But it was real.

No one understood him falling in love with Maxie in an blink either. She pulled off his mask (something not many people even knew about ) and in that second he was hooked. He was just that kind of man.

He knew what he knew. He knew who he belonged to in this world.

"Serena," he said, his voice gruff with sleep.

"Got you back."

"Funny."

The night before, right when he was walking into what could have been his last moments on earth, he had called her and woken her up.

"Hey, I'm sorry for this," she told him "but we can't do lunch today. I know our plans were kinda up in the air anyway but something came up over here."

"Okay." God was his head pounding. "You good?"

"I'm getting closer and closer to good. What's going on with that brother of mine? He still all heated over me and Johnny? I was supposed to meet Logan this afternoon to hash that shit out but I can't now."

"I'll tell him for you. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe. I'll let him know, okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sound exhausted," Serena said. "You in bed alone?"

"What?" Cooper asked, his tone getting a slight edge to it.

"Was that out of line? I'm frequently that way."

"I've noticed," he said with a small grin on his lips, even as his eyes were still closed. "You work on that for me."

"For you.....okay. You talked me into it."

She had told him yesterday "_You are easy...so easy...and I love it."_

Now he asked her "Who's the easy one today?"

"Watch the way you say easy. A girl could get pissed and then knock your lights out."

"That temper is going to find you arrested one of these days."

"Then you will just have to get me out of it, won't you?"

"Probably."

Serena told him "I'm gonna need a definitely to sleep well tonight, Coop."

"Definitely then."

"Easy," she teased, dragging out the word_._

"I need coffee and a shower and about ten hours more sleep so..."

"I need to finish packing so..."

"Where are you going?"

"Just a day trip. Talk to you later, Rook."

"Be careful, Serena."

"What is the fun in doing something wholesome like that?" Click.

Cooper smiled and then yawned.

Logan said, in a low taunting tone, "Well ain't that the cutest thing I ever did see."

Cooper groaned. "You're awake...great."

"Since when do you and my sister chat like that?"

Cooper sat up. "I can't do this with you before I have coffee."

"You ain't really ready for nothing serious, man, and I can't be letting you rebound with Serena. I might have just met her but that's my sister all the same and I got to watch out for her."

"The last thing I feel like doing is talking about this with you right now." Cooper headed for the bathroom. He stopped right outside the door and looked back "Hey....thanks for last night, though, okay? You didn't have to talk me through all that."

"Yeah I did. You go nuts and I'll be done for too."

Cooper nodded and went into the bathroom.

Logan called through the door. "Just so ya know, she'd be lucky to get ya if you weren't so screwed up over you know who. I ain't even saying her name because it just gets your ass riled up more."

"Can I piss in peace, Logan?"

"Fine! I was trying to give you my blessing, you ass!"

"Its not like that with me and Serena!"

"Sure it ain't," Logan said with a chuckle. "I believe ya."

Cooper didn't even believe himself anymore. He wished he could have one day of not being so damn confused.

**Note- **

Next chapter, Scott makes another attempt to bond with Logan.


	65. Chapter 65 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 65**

**Saturday November 24 2007**

Scott Baldwin stood on Logan's doorstep, letting in and out short little breaths. He had a feeling this conversation was going to be an unmitigated disaster but he had to try. Even if Logan made it hard as hell on him, made him want to give up, he was the father so it was up to him to keep coming back, over and over, to keep trying.

Serena needed this. She always craved family connections since she was born- the baby who would never once be held by her biological mother. But he was not here just for Serena.

Scott needed this, too.

He had set out to be a good man and a good father all those years ago. But one devastating broken heart just out of college and he was nearly done for. He let his playboy ways take over. He left a string of good women in his dust (Jackie, Bobbie, Lucy)- and the thing was he had loved them all. He just couldn't love anyone good enough or long enough to make a life together.

His kids were supposed to be a different story though. Instead it was the same old script- he messed up and everyone suffered by being stuck living these compromised existence. Scott really thought it was too late to do a thing about that but if there was the slightest wisp of hope left...the little chance....he had to try again with his kids, starting with this hard headed son of his.

_God help me_, Scott thought to himself.

God help him cause he might get punched out and God help him, as in a prayer, because he could not do this alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobbie walked into the brownstone and found Sean sitting on the couch, reading a novel. "Hey, there, I bought steaks for dinner tonight so I hope you two don't have plans already."

"Nope. Need help with the groceries?"

"Its just this bag but thanks. So where is my son?"

"He went to see Georgie. I told him it was probably a conversation better had alone. Hope its okay I'm here without him around."

"Of course it is. I'm just surprised he let you out of his sight when I'm not at work." Bobbie walked into the kitchen, calling back "Lucas hates for me to nose into his dating life. Its like he wants me to believe he's a monk, or something. I'm not so old that I don't know what college kids do, you know?"

Sean walked in there and helped her unpack her groceries. "A lot of parents can't deal with having a gay kid."

"Its an adjustment, sure."

"Some are too disappointed to recover."

"Did Lucas tell you I'm like that?"

Sean just looked at her.

Bobbie stiffened, the Spencer fire coming to her eyes. "I'm not like that!"

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this."

"Sorry if you don't like messy, Sean, but this family is only and always messy. Get used to it. Listen if Lucas thinks I see him...as less..." she got teary but fought it off "I don't! I'm not walking around wishing he would marry a nice girl. I donated money to gay rights causes. I have a t-shirt for GLAAD! I'll walk on Washington if that what it takes to make my kid see that I get who is ...this wasn't a choice...its him. And he deserves to have everything his sister has...a soul mate...the kids....and most of all I want him to look in my eyes and be proud of himself. But if he's not that isn't because I told him he's not good enough for me if he's not straight, okay?"

"Okay. Whoa. I believe you. You've been great to me. I'm be happy to be in this messy family....and even to call you Mom."

Bobbie chuckled. "You should. I'd love to see Lucas freak out over that."

Sean laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Lulu. _

Milo still wanted Lulu. Maxie couldn't believe how many men let themselves be played by that chick. Milo was too sweet to be her next victim.

Maxie said, as they stood on the docks together, "You can't really be serious. You're faithful to someone who never gave you the time of day. Are you really holding out for Little Lulu? She's bologna. I'm offering you steak. Believe me. I know the difference even if the men in this town all don't have a clue."

"Lulu is not bologna."

Maxie laughed at how serious he sounded.

Milo said "She's not!" His face got redder. He sighed. "I should go. I don't think a double date is a good idea. I'm sorry. Take care of yourself, Maxie."

She ran after him and grabbed his arm. Then blocked his path. "Wait! Okay. Fine. You helped me out and I owe you so..."

"You don't owe me anything."

"I like you so-"

"Don't like me too much."

"Oh my God, not like that. You always make me feel so unattractive. Thanks a lot, Milo."

"I'm sorry."

"Well stop it! I'm not Little Lulu but I'm pretty damn hot all the same."

"Yes, you are."

There was not a hint of joking in his voice. Maxie loved that and beamed at him. "Thank you."

"Don't tell Spinelli I said that, if you don't mind. We're friends and I don't want him thinking...you know. That I think of you...you know. Like that."

Maxie sighed. "Man, do you need me in your life or what?"

"Why do you say that?" he asked, an honest curiosity in his voice.

"Because if you really are hanging on like a love sick fool for Lulu then one of two things will happen. She will finally be with you, and you'll need me around to help you keep her when the next guy tries to steal her away. All I can think is we can run him out of town cause God knows we can't count on Lulu to say no. That's asking way too much!"

"Maxie-"

"Or Lulu won't pick you, which would be her dumbass mistake and loss. And then you'll need a friend and I can pay you back. So, Milo....you're stuck with me cause you need me. Get used to it. We're friends." She smiled up at him.

"Okay."

"So, getting you a girl... the woman I told you about...the blonde... would just love you to pieces...though I didn't ask her if she has a boyfriend. We just work together but she's really cool. Let me find out and then-"

"No."

Maxie's face fell. "So you want Lulu....you won't budge on that?"

"She's my friend. Like you."

"Not quite. Cause you want to screw her."

Milo's mouth gaped.

Maxie giggled and said "You poor confused man. Oh well. All I can do is wait with Kleenex for your breakdown and believe me its coming. When she is involved it only ever ends one way."

Milo stared at Maxie.

She asked "What? You think this will be different? I'd love to see you happy. You helped me and I'm grateful but I know her. And she's not capable of doing happy with a man. Never has been."

"Maybe if she had the right man."

"Oh, Milo." Maxie threw her arms around him again, while he stood there stiffly. "You are in for one hell of a downfall."

"I don't believe that." After a long moment, when he became clear she was not leaving go, he raised one hand to wrap it around the back of her waist.

Maxie hung on because she wanted to really show him that she was his friend. To make it be real for him. To make her important in his life. Not just someone he was afraid Lulu would get mad about him being around.

Because Maxie planned to outlast Lulu in both Spinelli and Milo's worlds.

Maxie sighed against his chest. "You are so lucky I came into your life. Because when she knocks you down," Maxie looked up at Milo "I'll pick you back up."

"You and Spinelli...will...you mean."

"I'm not hitting on you! I can have guy friends, you know."

"Okay....I believe you."

"Okay," She smiled and stepped back. "Damn. You would think I'm not gorgeous or something." She did a little spin.

"You are," Milo said, in a very serious tone. "Spinelli is lucky to have you interested in him. Though I worry where this leaves Nadine."

Maxie groaned. She wrapped her arm through Milo's and tugged him toward the stairs of the docks. "You buy me a vanilla latte and I will explain why it doesn't matter where this leaves Nadine. She's not in the circle. She doesn't count."

"Does Lulu count?"

"If you really want her to...." she gave him an indulgent smile that said she was a sucker for him now "I guess so!"

"Thank you."

Maxie grumbled, as she teased him, her voice soft and sweet, treating him like the friend he would always be in her heart for the night he gave her. "You need me in your life so bad....so bad."

"You said that already."

She grinned at him. "Just making sure you don't forget it."

_(Lean on me_

_when you're not strong._

_I'll be your friend._

_I'll help carry on._

_For_

_it won't be long_

_till I'm gonna need_

_somebody to lean on) (Bill Withers)_


	66. Chapter 66 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 66**

**Saturday November 24 2007**

Logan heard a knock on his door. His first thought was: Georgie. A smile curved his lips.

But she had some paper to write for school so he doubted she would stop by. Serena had told Coop she was going out of town for a day, so it wasn't her.

He doubted Maxie would dare come back over now. And he prayed to God she hadn't picked today to forgive him (no matter how bad he wanted that forgiveness from her so he could give his own forgiveness to her and it could be behind them finally).

But it best not be her cause if Coop saw Maxie walk through Logan's door then shit would hit the fan big time up in this apartment.

Who did that leave? Not Lulu's ass, that's for sure. Maybe Johnny looking to talk to Logan again about letting him date Serena? Logan hoped the hell not.

He also didn't want to see Lucas Jones for a long time to come. That guy could go back to college and stay there forever for all Logan cared.

"Yeah?" he called out, as he walked toward the door, while Cooper was standing by the fridge, complaining that Logan only had leftover pasta in there to eat. "Who is it?"

"Uh...."

Logan rolled his eyes. He looked at Coop. Just that uh and they knew who it was. Logan let out a breath, and then pursed his lips. He was not going to yell. That was all there was too it. Scott would not make him lose his temper this time.

Not this time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie giggled as she watched Milo peer into the Corinthos-Morgan coffee shop windows, making sure Lulu and Spinelli weren't in there. She asked him "Are you for real?"

"What?"

"Is the coast clear?"she said in a loud stage whisper. Laughing she added "We aren't on a the down low, you know. We're friends. Have you never had a female friend?

"Sure, I have. Lulu."

"You've never had a female friend then. Okay. Well that's cool. I can handle working with a virgin. First time for everything and all that."

He blushed. "I really wish...you wouldn't...talk that way."

"What way?" she teased.

"That graphically. If Lulu hears you..like this...she will think-"

Maxie sighed dramatically. "I don't give a fuck what she thinks. Let her think it. Maybe she'll scoop you up if she thinks you are about to be grabbed by me. That plan just might work, actually. Me prancing around your place in nothing but a towel right when we know she's about to come over to pretend she just wants to be your friend. Of course, we'd have to let Spinelli in on it but-"

"No."

"Just no?"

"No. I wouldn't want that....her to want me...that way. No."

"You're so sweet!" She grabbed his arm playfully, half hanging off him. "How did you get to be so sweet?"

"Maxie," he looked all around, nervously "calm down, please."

"You really want me to smile less at you because some chick who is not good enough for you might jump to conclusions?" Maxie pouted. "This friendship is off to a strange start and its all because of Little Lulu."

"She's really sad these days and I want her to know she can turn to me....but she doesn't care for you much."

"She hates me. Your point? Are you picking her over me?"

"No."

"No?"

"You need a friend. A _friend_....and I said I'm your friend."

Maxie beamed.

Milo shook his head, wearily. Maxie was liking being his friend. It started off as just a way to pay him back but now she felt like he could use her in his life. It was nice to be around him and not feel sexual tension too. He was a safe guy to talk to for her.

Milo asked Maxie "How about.....you make nice with Lulu?"

"I don't know that I'm ready to make nice. Look...I'm kinda in a place where I'm going through a lot of changes...like you already know...and well giving up hating Lulu would really be a lot to handle this week."

"Think about it."

"All right, Milo. I will think about it. Now can we go inside where there is heat and vanilla lattes and maybe even the chance to grill Jason about if Spinelli talks about me when he's at home?"

Milo opened the door for the coffee shop, motioned for Maxie to walk inside, and she did.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan had nightmares for two nights about the scene in the hospital when his father came to see him there.

Scott was not putting him through the wringer again. He wouldn't allow it. Logan woke up Thanksgiving day with a freaking smile on his lips, thinking of Georgie, then the next morning he was rolling out of bed with a bump on his head from the car accident and left over images from his dreams of yelling at Scott. His three fitful hours of sleep last night had included more screaming at his father in his mind. Screaming and screaming into this black void that never said a word back.

That made Logan not want to ever get worked up over that man again. He wanted his nights to be his own, to dream of Georgie and hope and happiness- not think of his father and pain.

Coop said "Be cool."

Logan said "I'm cool. I'm cool." He yanked opened the door and stared at a fidgeting Scott.

"Uh....okay, I'm coming in! Don't try and stop me!" Scott walked inside with a dramatic wave of his arm.

Cooper closed the fridge, grabbed his coat, phone, wallet and keys and then said "I'm taking off. I'm going back to Kelly's to crash."

"Coop?" His name was a question: _Are you gonna be okay_?

"I'll check in with you later, all right?"

"All right. Take care, man."

"Yeah, you too." Cooper nodded at Scott. "Baldwin."

"Morning. Good to see you aren't playing pit bull protector of ...this one here...today."

Logan tensed as Scott called him "this one here".

Cooper jaw clenched but he just walked out without saying another word. Logan knew Cooper was very even tempered. But never when it came to the people he considered under his protection. Then he was dangerous. And anyone who didn't believe it would end up finding out the hard way how wrong they really were.

Logan let his door slam as he shoved it closed. "You want what?"

"Well...uh...your sister is really torn up about all this, you know."

Logan walked past Scott and started cleaning up, ignoring him. He tossed beer cans in the garbage.

Scott went on "Serena seems to believe we can make this right but...uh...I know you ain't interested."

Logan picked up empty fast food wrappers from when he drove through Taco Bell the night before, while driving Cooper home in the middle of the night.

Scott let out a long breath. "You got to tell Serena I tried."

"I don't got to do jack shit for you." Logan said each word without emotion. That would be Scott's punishment now. A blank wall for a son...like Logan had a blank space for a father for years.

His heart actually ached in his chest when he looked at Scott. God, how he wanted this to all be different. What had stopped Scott from just hugging him that first day when Logan said: _I'm your son. _

Whatever it was, it was Scott's problem....not based on who Logan was.

Logan kept telling himself that but it never really sunk in. All he felt was that his father couldn't love him. He shook his head, trying to shake away those kind of thoughts, because he didn't want to get emotional.

Scott would get nothing from him. Nothing. A cold glare. That's it.

Scott said "Just tell her. Tell her you just ain't interested and get her off my back.....uh...come on...you know its true...I showed up at the hospital...I'm here right now...but it all ain't good enough for you, is it? So tell Serena that its too late...so she won't keep hoping...tell her I tried to love you but you rejected me."

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU TRY AND LOVE ME?"

Shit.

There goes no emotion. Well it lasted a few minutes. That was something.

(I'm not ready to make nice.

I'm not ready to back down.

I'm still made as hell

and I don't got time

to go

round and round and round.

Its too late to make it right.

I probably wouldn't if I could.

Cause I'm mad as hell

and I can't bring myself to do what it is you

think I should....

what it is you think I should.

Forgive.

Sounds good.

Forget.

I'm not sure I could.

They say time heals everything

but I'm still waiting) (Dixie Chicks)


	67. Chapter 67 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 67**

**Saturday November 24 2007**

Father and son faced off in Logan's apartment.

Scott, in his pain laced gruff voice that sounded like indifference but was really just fear and regret, said "Tell her I tried to love you but you rejected me."

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU TRY AND LOVE ME?"

The words shook the walls. Scott's eyes flashed with pain- a pain Logan tried to tell himself he never saw.

Logan swallowed hard over the lump in his throat.

Logan's hands were clenching and unclenching. He seriously felt like he was being torn apart inside. Like someone reached in and just yanked out all the parts of him he needed to survive. He pushed past Scott and pulled the door back open, his voice shaking when he said "Just get out! Get out! Walk out like you're good at."

"All you do is this...tell me to get lost...then you wonder why I do."

"You got it backwards. That was you telling me to get lost for months and months there."

"Aw, I already told you I'm sorry for that. What do ya want from me?"

"Nothing!"

"Logan," Scott's voice was choked with emotion, as he shook his head over and over, defeated. "If I walk out of here...I'm not doing this with you again...tracking you down just to hear you hate my guts. I don't need this."

"You don't need me? BIG fucking surprise!"

"Aw, come on, don't," Scott's voice was breaking. All his words were wrong but if Logan would just listen to the emotion behind them he would know there was something to be salvaged between them.

It was damn hard to do that though.

"What?" Logan snapped, squeezing the door frame between his fingers as he held it open. "Don't do what? Kick you out of my life? Look....you....I can't kick you out of jack shit cause you ain't never for one day been in my life. You got me? So what am I losing? I got a family already! I got a family, okay! WALK OUT AGAIN!"

"You're my only son!"

At those desperate words Logan's hands came up to cover his face, as his palms pressed into his eyes and he let out this God awful moan of pain. "Stop torturing me....just stop! STOP! Get out of my life."

"Aw," Scott winced, tearfully, "I don't wanna just walk away....don't force me to walk out of here..."

Bringing his hands down, Logan grabbed Scott's arms and shook him, "Old man, I ain't never forced you to do anything! What I've wanted ain't never meant shit to you!"

He let go of him and walked across the room, picked up a glass and threw it against the wall.

After a long moment Scott said "You have a really hot temper. That's the Baldwin temper."

Breathing raggedly Logan looked at Scott again. "I'll tell Serena whatever you want me to. Write it down. I'll memorize your freaking script...that make you happy? Just tell me the words and then walk away from me forever."

"Your sister wants a lot more than words....Serena wants her family to all....love each other. You see, she's a dreamer like that and uh...I got to try to help her make that dream come true."

"Well," Logan said coldly as he walked into the kitchen to get a broom to clean up the glass "it must be nice to be your favorite."

"Ain't you a little grown for sibling rivalry?"

"There's nothing funny about this. This is my life!"

"Its my life too, okay? Lay off me!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd like for me to just say everything you did was okay."

"How many times do I got to tell you, kid, that if I ever...even had any idea...you existed I would have seen that you were taken care of."

"Money?! You think I give a damn about your money?"

"I know you feel cheated-"

"Out of a Dad!"

Scott stared at Logan for a long time. Logan shook his head in misery and cleaned up the glass while hissing "Walk away."

His little taunt was something he never wanted to see happen though. But he had to keep testing Scott's resolve because none of Logan's heart believed Scott saw a son who he could love when he looked at him.

The door slammed. Logan's head jerked up.

Scott said "You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm sticking around. Even if I'm the biggest headache in your life."

"We'll see for how long this lasts. I doubt you got long term in you."

"Yeah, we'll see, Logan......you'll see."

"Yeah, right, Old man."

"So.....I saw a lot of beer cans around when I came in. You drink that much all the time?"

"Don't even start with me."

"Aw, I'm just making conversation here."

"You want to stay?" Logan tossed him the broom. "Then start cleaning up. This place is a wreck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena sat next to Johnny on his family's private jet. She couldn't believe that this guy she had met just three days ago was whisking her off like this. It blew her mind.

No man had ever chased her this way before.

The fact that he seemed to live in a world that was completely foreign to anything she knew made Johnny seem like someone out of a fantasy to her. The mobster who ran things. Ran people. Ran a corner of the world. He looked like sin walking- the perfect way to forget her own fucked up little life.

But she couldn't let them be easy. She needed craziness to feel sane. At least with him she did. That was the vibe that pulled her under when he was around...that made her feel powerful and weak all at once. Sinking into something dangerous, swimming with the sharks, taking on the world at two hundred miles an hour with no seatbelt on.

Breathless insanity is what he inspired in her.

"So," she said in her cold little tone that was a put on to make her seem tougher than she was "you don't think I'm gonna actually let this plane take off before you tell me where we're heading, do ya?"

"Just sit tight and enjoy the ride."

"Not until I know where this baby is landing."

"That sounds like a problem you should have thought harder about before you eased that short little skirt and that sexy little ass of yours into my Jag."

Serena leaned over until her body was brushing against his. "5,4, 3, 2...."

"Go for it, baby."

"1. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't know why this chick had to be so combative. Sometimes he found it hot as hell but sometimes it worried him. He had gotten hooked on her already but they wouldn't make it too far if she pushed him away when she should be dragging him close.

The pilot and co-pilot came running out. The pilot "Is everything okay, sir?"

"Get your asses back in the cockpit and get this plane in the sky."

"Ma'am?" the co-pilot asked.

Johnny stood up and got in the pilot's face. "What did I just tell you?"

"But sir, the lady screamed and .....is there some problem, ma'am?"

Serena said "Johnny, is there a problem?"

He shot her a look. "You think you're funny, don't you? You could cost these good men their lives. You want that on your conscious?"

"I want answers. And till I get them you don't get a moment's peace."

The pilots realized this was just some crazy battle of power between them and grew uncomfortable. "Sir, we should be lifting off shortly."

Serena said "Hold up there, boys. We haven't decided we're going anywhere today. Johnny.....you're move."

He asked "What do you have against surprises?"

She asked "What do you have against not being in charge?"

He asked "What do you have against letting someone else take charge?"

She asked "What do you think is gonna happen tonight if I'm not happy?"

Johnny stared at her for a long moment and then a grin curved the corner of his lip. "You got me there."

Serena flashed him a smile.

The pilot asked "Shall we prepare for take-off now sir?"

"Ask her. Obviously she runs this show."

"Ma'am?"

Serena asked "Where are we heading?"

"Miami."

She looked at Johnny. "Hot. Nice pick." Then she told the pilots "Carry on, boys."

Once they left Johnny sat back down, and eased his arms around her waist so that his hands were laying flat on the seat behind her, trapping her where she sat. "You planning on being so rowdy all weekend?"

"I can't be gone more than a night."

"Serena!" He jerked back from her. "You got to cut this shit out. Really. Don't argue just to argue now."

"I have family stuff going on. I can't be away too long.

His voice got softer. "What kind of family stuff?"

"What does that matter?"

"It doesn't. But I'm interested."

"Ain't that romantic? But don't be. I don't need you to care about my family for me to want to be with you tonight."

"I'm serious," Johnny said as he leaned closer to her again.

"So am I."

He stared into her eyes. Those broken blue eyes that he was just starting to realize were way more damaged than he even knew. He let his voice drop into this low, sexy, heart revealing timbre as he told her "I want to know you, not just fuck you."

Her eyes widened and became as real as he ever saw them. Then she kissed him, a wild out of control, fear laced, tongue tangled explosion of a kiss.

Maybe she didn't want real with him, Johnny started to figure out. Maybe she only wanted hot sex. He would normally take that. He had never had a real relationship in his life and, before meeting Serena at Jake's, hadn't planned to have one any time soon.

Just hot sex , though, wasn't gonna fill up the empty places in his soul. It wouldn't heal him...and it damn sure wouldn't heal her. He liked having her by his side. Every time they met it made his pulse pound and he replayed their conversations for hours afterwards in his head. But he didn't want to get all twisted up with her only to end up leaving her more broken than the day they met....and him more lonely than he was before her.

He should probably turn this plane around and head back home before they went any further down a road that would only leave them both scarred. But he didn't want to open his hand, let go of the hold he damn well knew he had on this girl who played the bitch a little too often, then let her slip out of his world as easily as she came into it.

There was no denying Johnny was hooked on Serena already. This was the first time he ever got this hooked this fast. The first time he ever got hooked at all really. Right or wrong, he was holding onto her with both hands as they rode this crazy ride called them together for as long as they could make it last.

( You got it bad.

All y'all people

who knows what's going on,

look at your mate and help me sing my song.

Tell her "I'm your man. You're my girl.

I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world."

Ladies say "I'm your girl. You're my man.

Promise to love you the best I can."

See I've been there-

humped around.

After all that,

this is what I found.

Nobody wants to be alone.

If you are touched by the words in this song

then you got it bad.

You got it.

You got bad.

You got it bad) (Usher)


	68. Chapter 68 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 68**

**Saturday November 24 2007**

Maxie thought it was all fun and games till Carly walked into Jason's office. The look Carly gave Maxie...it wasn't one that Maxie never wanted to see again. It sent a chill right down her spine.

But it only lasted a second.

Thank God.

Maxie had been sitting on Jason's desk, with her legs crossed, and her hand on his arm, leaned very close to him, trying to torture information about Spinelli out of the nearly mute mob enforcer. She yelped when Carly came flying through the door saying "Jase! Jax is trying to stall the -"

If looks could kill.

Maxie jumped off the desk. "Oh, hi! This is not what it seems...because me and him... ha! I mean, sure, for you...but not for me....two t-shirts...I just couldn't."

Jason said to Maxie "Leave now."

Carly shook her head, as if she was watching a bad dream, and waited for Maxie to leave. But Maxie wasn't quite done. "Its good that you're here, Carly, cause maybe you can fill me in on what Spinelli might consider a formal date. I mean you practically live with him, right? Now that you and Jason are hooking up or whatever you call it. So has Spinelli said where this date he is taking me on might be to? I need to shop and he hasn't even so much as texted me a hint. You would think he'd get how crucial my first date wardrobe is to whatever happens in this relationship...or whatever this turns out to be. So, do you know anything that I don't know?"

"Is your name Nadine?" Carly smirked.

Jason gave Carly a warning look.

Maxie stomped her foot. "You know very well who I am!"

"The last I heard Spinelli talk about any woman her name was Nadine. Sorry!"

Maxie's face darkened.

Jason stood up, sighing deeply. "He talks about you, okay? Now can you go? I have to work."

She perked up. "What does he say?"

Carly said "He says don't sit on Jason's desk again or else bad things will happen to you."

"You don't really think I would ever....with him...not likely! Not unless he reconsiders everything in his closet."

Carly smiled "Please. Naked is naked, Maxie, don't think I'm some kind of fool."

"Well, that's true enough but going out in public is going out in public and I'm not standing next to that ratty old leather jacket where strangers can see me."

Jason gave her a shocked and offended look.

Carly said "I get that you weren't hitting on him just now but it still doesn't look right. And you don't want me remembering you as someone I don't really want around...do you? When I...like you said...practically live with Spinelli now. Not to mention that Lulu is my favorite cousin."

"I won't let you run me out of Spinelli's life. It will take a lot more than a few hard looks from Jason and your rampant jealousy to drive me away from Spinelli. I need Spinelli! So back off!"

Carly's eyes got really wide...and then impressed. She smirked at Jason. "We may have a keeper on our hands here."

Jason said "Great....now can I work?"

Carly opened the door and motioned for Maxie to leave, while saying to Jason "You got to tell Alexis she can't stall the divorce. I want our life together to start right away....not months from now."

"Okay," was the last word Maxie heard before the door closed in her face.

This soft, sweet, gentle "Okay," spoken in a way she never heard Jason speak before. Who would have thunk it? That Stone Cold Faced Bastard had a heart hidden underneath all those vintage black t-shirts and blank stares.

Now if only he would do something with that long hair.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Can I ask ya something without you biting my head off?"

"Just spit it out, Old Man."

Logan and Scott were still at his apartment. After cleaning the place up, Logan made breakfast and just left Scott's plate sitting on the counter without saying a word to him, as Logan sat on the couch eating his eggs in a grumpy silence.

Scott asked "Who was your realtor and what did you do to make her hate you so much?"

"You saying my place ain't up to your high standards?"

"Well, you got to admit, bars on the window would be an improvement. A bulldozer might be the easier way to fix this place up though."

"It does me just fine."

"I could, you know, make some calls. See what's available around town."

"Don't bother."

"Aw, come on, you got to let me do something for you. Is this how its gonna be? You fight me at every turn? You sure are a Baldwin if I ever seen one."

"When will you get it?"

"Now what? I'm trying to do something nice!"

Logan set down his fork and then stared at Scott. "You're too late to tell me how to live my life. You're gonna have to take me as is...or forget about this."

"Well forgetting ain't an option I can live with."

"Try harder."

"Not gonna happen."

"We'll see, won't we?"

Two pair of light pair of eyes battled for forgiveness and understanding...an end to a war neither of them had ever wanted to fight and both just wanted to be over.

XXXXXXXXXXX

For the first time in her life, when Georgie saw Lucas she wasn't happy about it. He stood on her doorstep, not even looking sorry, but at least looking like he didn't want to fight with her again.

"Can I come in?_"_

Georgie stepped aside. "I'm working on a paper so I don't have a lot of time."

Lucas nodded and walked into the living room. "You heard about me meeting Logan, right?"

"Meeting? Is that what you call punching him in the jaw?"

They stood staring at each other for a moment. "Georgie-"

"Lucas-"

"Let me go first, please." He paused and then said "I think he's going to hurt you...hell, maybe, break you so bad you can't recover."

"Give me some credit. I'm smart enough to go into this with my eyes open about who Logan is."

"Who is he then? If he's not just some ass who makes sex bets and makes Maxie and Lulu cry, then who is he? And why won't he make you cry too?"

"I'm willing to cry."

"That's not an answer. Who is this guy that you want him this much? Enough to ignore what your friends and family think about this."

"I don't have to justify anything to you. I love you, you know that, but you are just my cousin, not my father."

"Mac can't like this any better than I do."

"Even my Dad can't stop what is going to happen with me and Logan. Only Logan can stop that and he....he wants me."

"Of course he does! He's a guy. Just him wanting you don't mean anything."

"It means everything to me! Everything!"

"Georgie," Lucas said softly.

"Don't ever hit him again or the next time you e-mail me, I won't write back. I won't answer when you call and I won't see you when you come home. Because if you can hit someone you know I care about...then how can I trust you?"

"How can you trust him? You've known me your whole life. I'd do anything to keep you safe! I'd even get in a fight when you know I'm likely to get beaten bloody cause I've never been any good in fights. That's how much I want you safe."

"Give Logan a chance to show you he can make me happy."

"A chance? A chance to break your heart. I don't give out chances like that when it comes to you."

"Then just leave. If you can't find a way to support me, leave. Go home and feel self-righteous about how you know better than me how I should live my life."

Lucas let out a long breath. "I didn't come here to fight with you, okay? I want to tell you...if you're determined to be with him...then, please,....please don't let him isolate you from me and your friends and your Dad. You need us, okay? Just in case he's not who you want him to be."

"I'll always need you, Lucas. Logan is not taking your place."

"I'm not worried about that."

Georgie gave him a teary smile. "Good because no one can be who you are to me. I need you. But I won't give him up...so don't think you can make me choose and win...cause I've been waiting and waiting on Logan...and now I'm not walking away unless he tells me to walk away. Only him. Not you."

"He better deserve you."

"Sean better deserve you, Lucas."

"He does."

"I'm glad."

Georgie crossed the room and gave him a shy little hug. "Lets not fight anymore. I hate it."

"I just worry."

"I know. Its okay. I believe in Logan...I believe in him so much. Because when we're together it feels closer to perfect than I've ever been...that can't be a disaster waiting to happen. It can't be. Its going to be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXX

_I want to know you....not just fuck you._

Johnny's words to Serena, as they sat on his private jet, made her heart freeze up. What he was talking about sounded way too real to her....the real she had been chasing her whole damn life. What the hell did she know about how to do real?

She was always the one with the mad eyes that hid how desperate she was for someone to pick her. Love her. Need her.

Now here was this man that had danger surrounding his every waking moment....that looked at her and made her want to come to life again, instead of being numb inside, instead of her normal faked little existence that she had lived in Paris....and he was saying all the right words, doing all the right things, and what did she do?

She fought him tooth and nail like he was trying to kill her.

When this was what she had always wanted. Someone completely full of life like Johnny, who would want her by his when he said this wouldn't be just sex for him...she could barely breath. So she did what she could do, what she understood. She grabbed him and kissed the hell out of him.

Every time his tongue brushed against hers she shivered as sparks flew down her spine. Damn, he could kiss. She could be like this with him for days...years...she could do this.

She just was scared she couldn't do more. Didn't he know she was the broken girl who never knew a thing about love?

_(I'm all out of faith._

_This is how I feel._

_I'm cold and I am shamed-_

_lying naked on the floor._

_Illusions never changed_

_into something real._

_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn._

_I'm all out of faith!_

_This is how I feel!_

_I'm cold and I am shamed,_

_bound and broken on the floor._

_You're a little late._

_I'm already torn.)_ (Natalie Imbruglia)


	69. Chapter 69 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

**Saturday November 24, 2007 **

She had wanted him. Craved him. Fantasized about him. But the second Johnny tried to give himself to Serena in anyway that was not superficial- when he so much as hinted at them starting a relationship rather than just hooking up- she nearly bolted from the airplane.

Her mouth fused with his instead of her feet hitting the ground. And in that kiss she found all the crazy, sane, goodness she liked about Johnny. Bringing her hands up to grip his hair, she pressed herself against him...giving what she could...hoping it was enough.

He slowly broke the kiss. His mouth traveled down her overheated skin, trailing a path of sweet kisses from her jaw to her throat, pushing aside the top of her loose silk blouse and kissing her shoulder- tenderly.

Oh dear God. Could she even do tender?

She sucked in a shaky breath, let her head fall back and her eyes close.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dillon burst into the living room at the gatehouse. "NED! Ned! You here? You got to help me-"

Ned came down the stairs. "Okay, relax, what's on fire? Or is it Luke? Another heart ache? Did you call an ambulance?" Ned grabbed his jacket.

Dillon said "You got to help me with our mother."

Ned tossed the coat on the back of a chair. "You come in here like the world is ending and this is all about our mother. Please don't do that to me. You made me think there was real trouble going on."

"There is! Wait till you hear what she pulled."

"She tried to run Sarah off."

"How did you know that?"

Ned raised an eyebrow. "Personal experience. Lois never had one easy day in that house. And she wasn't the first or the last woman to run that gauntlet. Carly was pretty good at it. Managed to give them hell just as hard as they gave it to her. We couldn't have board meetings in the mansion after a while cause she would prance around looking like someone just in from Front Street on purpose to torment us. But not all women can take it on like it's a challenge to be won. You ever heard the name Nikki Langton?"

"No. Who's that?"

"AJ's ex who Alan paid to leave town and never look back. She took the money and ran. And AJ...well you know what he became."

Dillon winced. "This family is not grabbing Sarah by the limbs and tearing her apart. And Mom is not running her off like she did your father and mine."

"Wait a minute.....you think she ran off Paul?"

"You see him around here anywhere?" Dillon picked up a throw pillow from the couch. "Nope. Not under there."

"You can't run someone off who doesn't want to run."

"You can make it hell to stay."

"But people who really want to stay do anyway. Sarah will, if she's the right girl for you. Nothing our mother does can make you lose Sarah, just like nothing could force Paul to be a deadbeat. That's just who he is. He took the easy way out. But I'm not doing that to you...so whatever happens you know one person isn't running."

Dillon nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The pilot came on the speaker "Please buckle up and prepare for take off."

Johnny's sucked longingly on Serena's throat until she the softest of moans escaped her lips. Then he let her skin slip from his mouth. Her eyes opened to find him watching her with his hooded, brooding glare.

She licked at her pink glossed lips. "I've had better."

Johnny let out a surprised chuckle as a smile curved his lips. He reached over and did her seat belt up. "Now I know you're lying."

"You calling me a liar? Those are fighting words, Zac..."she stumbled saying his name.

"Zacchara. You really don't know my last name?"

"I know it! Its just hard to pronounce."

He shook his head, but he couldn't stop smiling, and she loved that. Maybe they would be okay. Maybe she could do love...or something close enough to make him stay, and make her stop feeling like she might run.

All she ever wanted was to find a man who would stay. So why was she so terrified when this man...this man who made her feel so alive that it was like her life kicked into overdrive when he was around...offered her the start of what she had been waiting to start every second of her life?

Was she so screwed up that she couldn't even keep hoping for happy ever after? Would she'd sabotage it the first chance she got? She never thought she was that girl. She was the peacemaker who wanted it all to work out right. It just scared her that it might really be happening this time.

Johnny did his seatbelt and then reached out and took her hand. "Miami okay with you?"

"Yeah."

"Say it like you mean it."

She leaned closer to him and whispered "I mean it."

He used his other hand to brush back some hair from her eyes. "There a guy in Paris?"

She shook her head no.

He asked "Are you where you wanna be right now?"

She nodded yes, with her head barely moving, and her eyes searching his dark ones.

Johnny joked "So no more countdown to tantrums?"

"Don't piss me off and we'll see," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Johnny swallowed hard. "There's a lot of shit about my screwed up life you don't know...but there's only one thing that is really important for you to hear right now. Its about that quick tempered brother of yours."

Serena jerked back. "What? What about Logan? Why are you bringing him up?"

Johnny squeezed her hand. "Did he tell you I went to see him?"

"Oh shit."

"There was no bloodshed so relax."

"If you ever go after my brother I swear to God, Zacchara, you better go into hiding!"

"Will you listen?"

"Just tell me the damage."

"He's not cool with us. I tried. He wouldn't hear me."

"I'll work on him...and so will Cooper. Don't worry about it."

"Do you get what I'm saying to you, Serena? I went to see him. I asked for permission to be with you. Do you think I've ever done that for any other chick? Especially one I met less than a week ago. You think I'll be doing that again next month or next year for someone else? I doubt I'll be feeling the need to go against my natural instincts...and get humble... but for you I did."

"I do appreciate it." Her eyes searched his...and what she found was a quiet steadiness she didn't think he had. He was the wild boy with the fast car and gun. But maybe he also could be the stand up man who had her back.

Serena realized, in that moment, she hadn't been thinking Johnny would be that man to her...because she already wanted Cooper to have that spot in her life.

But Cooper wasn't the one she was on this plane with. He had the broken heart from the woman he couldn't even bear to tell her the name of because saying that name hurt too deep. He was her brother's friend and he had shown no interest in being anything but a good friend to Serena. She needed his friendship.

She needed him badly. Cooper was safety in her eyes. A bridge to her brother...a peacemaker like her. But he didn't have her God awful temper.

She wanted him to be in her life so bad that she was nearly pushing Johnny out so that she didn't have to give away Cooper's spot.

But that was crazy. Johnny was someone completely different to her, right? And Johnny deserved the shot to give her what he wanted of himself. She wanted to be strong and brave enough...to stop feeling like the stupid girl who messed up everything good...to take what Johnny offered and run with it.

Not use Cooper as an excuse. What would Coop even think if he knew she just kissed Johnny and then Cooper was in her mind?

He'd probably tell Logan to call off his crazy obsessive sister, Serena figured. And she didn't want that at all. She wanted everything to be cool between all the men in her life and her. She wanted it all...but she was scared to get it all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Milo was counting the minutes until Lulu came into the coffee shop so they could go walk around Port Charles University together. Even though she wasn't due to meet him for five more minutes he had been nervous about her coming early- way early but he still was concerned- and catching him hugging Maxie on the docks, dancing with her, or Maxie touching him in anyway.

What would Lulu say?

She wouldn't give him that smile he lived for. That was for sure!

It was going to be a delicate balance, this Maxie friendship of his, when he now had Lulu finally willing to give him the time of day, even just as her friend. He wasn't complaining though. He would take crumbs and feel like it was the best meal of his life. Because she made him feel that way....a little of her was worth more than so much more of anyone else when it came to his romantic fantasies.

But that didn't mean he would turn his back on Maxie. He couldn't. He was a man of honor and he had given her his word.

Besides, Milo really liked Maxie. More than he thought he ever would. She was turning into a fun friend to have around. Milo's life had become all work. His friends were work buddies: Marco, Niko and Spinelli. His hobbies were sports related and video games. Guy stuff. His life was all sweat, guns, and testosterone. He could use a little softness in it. And he felt Maxie could use a little steadiness in hers.

So they were an okay fit. He couldn't let her down by pushing her away for Lulu. But he couldn't screw up this little tiny break Lulu had finally given him either.

He would just have to walk the tightrope and hope he didn't fall off.

Just then Lulu walked into the door of the coffee shop, at the same time that Maxie walked out of Jason's office.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny went on "I went to go see Logan the second I left you yesterday. Put you before the business I should have been handling to stay alive. Because I wanted you that bad....and I still do. So wrap your head around that, okay? And tell me if this was all just a game for you....one you never wanted to take anywhere but my bedroom."

Silently freaking out at the intensity of this, Serena spit out "Now it sounds like you are calling me a whore. Don't tell me you pay for it, Johnny, cause I won't believe you got to stoop to that."

He simply stared at her for so long that she had to look down. Lines weren't going to be enough for him right now. She didn't know why he was doing this. Why he wasn't just screwing her in the bathroom right now?

Why did he take it here?

Why did he want all of her?

How would she give so much away and not be left empty when he finally walked away? And they always walked away. Always.

He said "Quit the game or quit me. Your choice."

Her lip quivered, very slightly. "I liked our little game."

"Yeah, it was great there for a few days but life is more than games. My life is dead serious. And if you are standing next to me....not only do I got to take on your father, your brother, and the brand new friendship you struck up with a cop behind my back....but you gotta take on the risk of dying for knowing me..." he lifted her chin up with his finger "for kissing me...for being mine. So its not a game."

"This tortured thing you got going on," she whispered, her voice shaking, "so hot."

"Serena," Johnny murmured.

Her breathing was ragged when she murmured "I can handle more than games."

He gently brushed her mouth in a tentative kiss. The first really sweet one they ever shared. Then he moved back and smiled. "You better have packed a bikini."

"Buy me one. You're loaded."

"With you by my side, I won't stay that way for long."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." Serena smirked at Johnny and he smirked back.

And they kept trying. Even if they might be loving each other all in vain.

_(My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room,_

_burning room, burning room._

_Don't you think we oughta know by now?_

_Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?_

_Don't you think we oughta know by now?_

_Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?) (John Mayer)_


	70. Chapter 70 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Seventy **

**Saturday November 23, 2007**

"Aw, well, I guess I better get going."

"Don't let me keep you," Logan told Scott.

They had spent the morning arguing and then making a little peace accord in the Baldwin Family War. But it was shaky at best.

"You going to meet Tina today or what?" Scott asked.

"Don't you worry about what I'm gonna do or when."

"You want to meet her, don't you? I mean she's adopted but still-"

"Why do you say such dumbass shit? Is there something wrong between your brain and your mouth? That's my sister who you just made sound like she's not quite your real kid."

"That's not how I feel. I've loved her twice as hard to make up for her losing her birth mother when she was a baby...even if no one will give me credit for that."

"I don't have a clue what you've done but it must be a great trick to love someone twice as hard from the other side of the world."

"Just meet her, will ya!"

"I'm planning to!"

"Good."

"Okay, well, get out of my place, Old Man. I'm sick of you now."

"You wanted me in your life, Logan, so you got to put up with me. Got it?"

"We'll see if you're really in my life. All I've seen is a few hours of you bitching that my place ain't pretty enough for you and I need a job."

"You do. About that-"

With a smirk Logan pulled open the door. "Take off, Old Man."

"Aw, fine, but I'll be back."

"We'll see."

"You will see!"

"Okay then. Whatever."

"Logan...."

"What now?"

"Whenever you act hard headed its just proves you are my son...so remember that." Scott walked off, wearing a smile.

Logan closed the door behind Scott as he left then leaned up against it and let out a long breath.

Then he walked over to the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Brown eyes."

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxie walked out of Jason's office, spotted Milo standing by the counter of the coffee bar, and a huge smile beamed on her face. Her new buddy.

She rushed across the room and intertwined her arm with his, leaning on him, she looked up into his eyes, which looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Buy me a vanilla latte!"

"Okay...." then he whispered "but leave go please."

She laughed like it was a secret joke. "You know you love me! Say you love me, Milo! Cause if you don't then I won't believe we are real. So, do you love me?"

Milo looked about to pass out.

That's when Maxie heard Lulu ask from behind Maxie. "Yeah, Milo, do you love her?"

The thing was this was just like a stunt Maxie would pull but this time it was no stunt. She had no idea Lulu was there and she had only been joking with Milo. She just hoped Milo didn't get mad at her now.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey!" Georgie said to Logan over the phone. Her voice infused with sweetness. "How are you? How's Coop?"

"He headed to Kelly's a while ago. I'll check in on him this afternoon. Did you finish up your paper yet?"

"Actually, I did. Even though I took a break to talk to Lucas. He's not going to bother you again, Logan."

"He don't scare me none."

"I don't want anyone beating you up and using me as the excuse. I want to be the good part of your life-not the headache."

"You already are the good part of my life, believe me."

"Day four..." she murmured happily.

"Day four....when can I see you?"

"We really should go slower. It would give us better odds."

"You read that in some kinda girly article in Cosmo or something? That don't make no kind of sense."

"I know its true, that's all. Spending all our time together could make everything happen too fast and end too quick...which I don't want, in case you start thinking that."

"You know what I think? You like to hear me beg."

"That's not what I want at all. I was going to say that even though I know its kinda risky-"

"Its really not, girl. Don't think that way. There's nothing wrong with you being around me every minute you can spare."

"I think it is risky but I don't care. I want to see you as soon as I can."

"Then get over here."

"Give me an hour."

"Half an hour."

"I don't speed."

"Its not that long of a drive."

"I want to change first."

"Georgie! You could show up in a potato sack and still look like heaven to me."

"So that's how you get so many women, huh? Your charming country lines."

"I'm being real, girl. Just come over. I got something to tell you."

"Will I like it or....?"

"I think its kinda good news."

"I can't wait to hear about it then, Logan."

"Stick with your not speeding rule though. My truck is already all crashed up...I don't want my girl hurt too."

There was a long pause where Georgie stood in her living room silently squealing at hearing him calling her his girl. Then she forced herself to sound calm and said "Okay. Be there soon."

"Bye, girl."

"Bye, Logan."

XXXXXXXXX

Milo Giambetti went from no women in Port Charles knowing he was alive to two crazy, feuding blondes sharing space in his life and home.

The only thing was the one he wanted to make love him back didn't know the other one had been in his bed and kissed him only days before. Yet his relationship was innocent with Maxie and Lulu was not his girlfriend so she had no real claim on him.

But the claim he gave her, which was as much of him as she wanted to call her own.

Now he was standing in the coffee shop with Maxie all hanging off his arm while Lulu stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

Maxie asked Lulu "Why is it whenever you come into a room all the fun just disappears into a big sucking hole?"

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Milo," Lulu said.

Maxie shot back. "Because if you go off on me again then you'll lose your job as Sam's assistant. Sucks for you!"

"Milo," Lulu said. "What's going on here?"

Milo unraveled himself from Maxie. "Um...hello...we were just about to have coffee. Can I get you anything?"

"You can get me a freaking explanation!" Lulu shouted.

Maxie rolled her eyes. "He's....not... just....yours. There you go."

Milo shot Maxie a look. "Would you please...please...seriously...stop now?"

She held out her hand. "Money for the coffee."

Milo gave her his whole wallet. "Get whatever you want."

Maxie threw Lulu a superior smile and then turned away to order.

Milo touched Lulu's arm. "Can we sit?"

She jerked away and stomped out the door. Milo let out a sigh. Why did he know this was going to go this way when she heard about him being friends with Maxie?

He followed her out the door. "Lulu! Wait. Please."

She slowly turned around. "You like her?"

"She's...we're....its complicated."

"What happened to Nadine?"

"What?"

"You said you had options for people to date. You said Nadine. Not Maxie. Do you know what she's really like? How badly she breaks people? I don't know if I can stand to see her break you too."

The only woman that would ever have the power to break Milo was standing in front of him. But she didn't see that or she didn't care. He wasn't sure which one it was. He just knew he wasn't giving up this time without at least kissing her once...so he could know if his feelings were based on reality or a bad joke his own head played on his heart. And he wanted to kiss her so that maybe she would feel what it was like to have a man in love with her...just her...kissing her.

Not like Dillon who was married when they hooked up.

Not like Logan who had Maxie on his mind the first time he slept with Lulu. That was the basis of the sex bet, wasn't it? Do one girl so he could then do the other girl and then make Lulu cry. And she did cry.

And then there was Johnny who chased her while she was with Logan and then didn't want her once she was single again.

Milo wanted to give her one kiss in her life that wasn't about anyone else on the planet but her. That wasn't a game and would never be called a regret.

He had told Max he was over her. All lies. Or more like wishful thinking really. He could never get over her till he got at least one taste of her.

Milo walked close to Lulu, as they stood outside the coffee shop. It was chilly out. She wore a cream wool coat, blue jeans and black boots, with a green scarf around her neck. As usual she looked like a vision to Milo.

(_Lovely_

_You're always lovely. _

_A vision._

_You were the one._

_Now I'm _

_stuck inside a memory._

_You forgot about our destiny._

_You buried me, didn't you?_

_Didn't you?_

_Love me faster than the devil._

_Run me straight into the ground._

_Drowning_

_deep inside my water._

_Drowning _

_deep inside my sound) _(OAR)

Lulu whispered, as Milo got closer to her, looking down at the pretty, always sad, face of hers. Those aching hazel eyes stared up at him. "Maxie will only break you, Milo. She'll only break you cause she only breaks everything...she'll break you and she won't even care that she hurt the best man...."

"Shhhh."

"Milo!" Her lips quivered as her eyes closed, to stem the tears she didn't want to let him see.

But he saw it all. He saw her. He always had. He was the only one who saw her and never hated what he saw.

Milo bent down and placed a barely there kiss on her lips.

_(You were amazing to me._

_I was amazing to you._

_Here we go again..._

_Drowning_

_in love and memories!)_


	71. Chapter 71 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Seventy One**

**Saturday November 24 2007**

Lulu couldn't believe this.

She had walked into the coffee shop to meet Milo, because he had agreed to walk around the PCU campus with her, and she found Maxie hanging off his arm, giggling, looking at him like they shared secrets, and then saying stuff about her loving him and him loving her.

Teasing him to within an inch of his life.

Because Maxie damn sure did not love Milo. She hadn't even treated Cooper good and Lulu believed that Maxie actually cared for Cooper. Now she had Spinelli totally crazy over her- wanting to screw her twenty ways to Sunday!- and she was flirting with Milo.

It was too much for Lulu. Really.

She had promised her Gram she would take it slow with Milo and she meant that. She knew she needed to get her life together. That was why she got a new job and was going to enroll in college again, move into the dorms. She was willing to slowly piece herself back together so that maybe by the time she was standing in the Quatermaine garden seeing Dillon marry Sarah she would not have a mental breakdown, or run off to hitch hike her way out of town, or feel like she was better off dead than living her crap life where she only made mistakes.

She knew she had a long road back to herself, and it was unfair to expect Milo to be her salvation. But he always put a smile on her face and she really wanted him to be her friend-at the very least.

There was no doubt she hurt him when she didn't pick him to date last Spring. It wasn't easy to see him after that. For him to see her with Logan, and then with Johnny. But when she did see Milo he was as nice as ever. He didn't hold against her all her bad mistakes, like the rest of the world did.

He sent her flowers instead. He wrote a note saying she should smile. He made her feel, for just a moment, hopeful.

If he wanted Maxie, and the misery she brought, he could have her! But Lulu couldn't stand by and watch it. She did what she did best, ran from the coffee shop.

Milo caught up with her outside. "Lulu, wait. Please!"

She spun around. Standing five feet in front of him she asked, her tone filled with hurt, "You like her?"

"She's...we're....its complicated."

"What happened to Nadine?"

It had shocked her to hear he was thinking of asking the nurse out that took care of her brother Nikolas. Lulu had just assumed, probably foolishly, that Milo only had eyes for her.

Apparently not. Maybe any blonde would do for him.

Milo asked, dazed, "What?"

"You said you had options for people to date. You said Nadine. Not Maxie. Do you know what she's really like? How badly she breaks people? I don't know if I can stand to see her break you too."

Milo slowly walked closer to Lulu.

"Maxie will only break you, Milo," she whimpered pitifully "She'll only break you cause she only breaks everything...she'll break you and she won't even care that she hurt the best man...."

"Shhhh."

"Milo!" Her lips quivered as her eyes closed, to stem the tears she didn't want to let him see.

With her eyes firmly pressed closed, and thoughts of running away again filling her head, she felt Milo shift even closer to her. And then she knew...she just knew he was about to kiss her for the first time. Butterflies exploded inside of her at the thought of it.

The feel of his lips on hers were soft, grazing, like a whisper without words.

Her eyes fluttered open as he pulled away.

He took a large step back. " I don't want Maxie. She's a friend. My friend. I hope you can accept that."

"You kissed me," Lulu whispered.

"Yes."

"You kissed me," she repeated in a daze.

She had been kissed many times in her life. Crazy, wild kisses. Sensual slow kisses. Heat filled, tongue tangling kisses. Teary good bye kisses.

But this was a kiss from Milo. She couldn't believe what it made her feel inside.

Worthy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny had shocked himself when he told Serena "Quit the game or quit me."

Hell, he loved playing games with her. There was something undeniably sexy about her snarky little mouth and her defiant eyes. The "I dare you to. I wish you would try me" way she took on the world. It made him want to give her hell back just as hard as she gave him.

Match her word for word. Look for look. Touch for touch. Kiss for kiss. Moan for moan.

Every time he saw her his blood raced through his veins and he was sure, for as long as she was standing in front of him, that he was really alive. That his life was actually about something that made him thrilled. Not that he was just born to be his father's legacy.

She made him feel like his own man. He wouldn't give that up for anything. Still it felt right to tell her that they couldn't just be about game playing.

He knew that dating him was dangerous for any woman. If this woman got him this worked up this fast she had to know what she was walking into before they sunk any deeper into this thing they had going...this hot flowing lava that threatened to consume them whole.

Sitting next to her on the plane now it felt like the tension between them had changed slightly, like they were shifting into a new comfort zone instead of testing each other with every move they made.

Johnny couldn't get enough of touching her. Brushing her knee with his hand. Leaning over so his shoulder made contact with her. Feeling her high heeled clad foot brush against him when she crossed her legs. Holding her hand and caressing her soft skin with his thumb. Just being physically connected to her got him going in the worse way.

Damn, they called him dangerous? He had nothing on Serena Baldwin. She was making him lose his mind and he loved every second of it.

Where in the hell did she find skirts that short?

She had been reading a magazine but her eyes shifted to the side and then slowly rose to connect with his. "Anyone ever told you that staring is considered rude?"

"When I stop staring at you, then you got something to complain about."

She smirked. "Now why would you go and do a dumb ass thing like that?"

He leaned over and caught her mouth in kiss. A preview of the kind of kiss he would give her when they got to their hotel suite. A kiss that said: _I want to rip your panties off with my teeth._

And he so did want to do that. And he so planned to as soon as they were alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, I kissed you, Lulu," Milo said in this calm voice that he was really proud of himself for pulling off because inside his head was just a rambling mess of excited thoughts that went something like: _I just kissed Lulu! Max was so wrong about her and me. This is right. Its perfect. It was worth the wait. She's worth everything. I hope she doesn't tell me it was a mistake. Please God do not let her say that. Please!_

"Why?" Lulu asked, softly.

Why? What was he supposed to say to that? Wasn't it obvious? He had been into her for almost exactly one year. In just one week it would be a year since he burst into a warehouse to help save her life and fell for her in a heartbeat.

One smile from her and this man had been a goner.

Milo swallowed hard. "Because...its not Nadine...or Maxie...its you. Its always been you. Just you."

Her face crumbled into happy tears and then she spun away. "Oh," sniffle "okay then!"

Milo's heart constricted. She sounded glad but she refused to look at him.

He let out a shaky breath and could see white puffs of air. He had rushed outside without his coat. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Um...well..."

"Lulu, please, look at me."

She wiped off her face and turned around. Beautiful. Running mascara and all. She was his heart standing right before him and he didn't know how life could get any better than being able to kiss Lulu Spencer.

She nibbled at her bottom lip.

Milo said "I don't expect...you to feel the same. Just know, I do care about you and Maxie is only my friend. A friend who I promised....to be friends with and I will...I want to."

Lulu's voice was shocked when she spit out "You promised Maxie _what_?"

"To be friends."

"When did you promise?"

"Can we go inside?"

"What happened between you two? Its looks like you guys...I don't know...bonded. At the food drive you barely spoke to each other. What did I miss?"

"Really...lets talk inside. Would you like a coffee?"

"What did I miss, Milo?"

He looked down.

Lulu said "I'll just go ask her then!"

"Wait."

Lulu stopped and walked back to him. "I get that I'm being a bitch right now but I can't help it."

"You just want the truth and you deserve that."

"You're freezing."

What was her first clue? The shivering or blue lips?

"A little bit."

"I'm sorry."

"Inside?" Milo asked.

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan Hayes stripped off his clothes to take a quick shower, as he did he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and stilled when he looked into his own eyes.

For years, he hated this eyes. He saw how dead they were. How cold. How hurt. How empty.

Today, his eyes mesmerized him. There was something changed about them. Over the last few days more and more pieces of what he was missing inside of himself were given back to him...out of the blue...shocking him because he hadn't thought God gave a damn about him anymore.

His father came to him. His father wanted to make it right with him. His father was gonna try.

His sister moved home for him. She was loud and angry and perfect. She loved him. Just like that.

He had this little sister that he was going to meet soon. This little girl to love with all he had. To help raise. To protect.

Cooper finally looked at him again like he was his brother again- not like the monster who tried to kill Coop by being selfish. And Logan could finally breath easy again knowing he wasn't gonna lose his brother. That Coop would forgive him and that Logan would pull Coop through the darkness another time- like he had before and like he would anytime Coop needed it.

Most of all though Logan had Georgie. She didn't want a fling. She wanted him by her side for as long as they could make it last. He had no idea why. But she did.

His eyes were looking a whole hell of a lot better to him now. He wasn't so ashamed of who he had grown up to be anymore.

The steam from the shower filled the room. Logan swiped at the mirror with his hand, staring in his own eyes, and knowing that what he used to dream about in Iraq....it was finally becoming the life he was leading.

_(_One love.

One blood.

One life.

You got to do what you should.

.

One life

with each other.

Sisters, brothers.

.

One life

but we're not the same.

We got to carry each other-

carry each other.

One

One) (U2)


	72. Chapter 72 Saturday November 24, 2007

Note-_Milu doesn't seem to be a fan favorite in this fic. Their latest arc goes to chapter 77. Then a new twist hits Lulu's life and the story moves away from this coffee shop encounter. Until then there will be a lot of Milu agnst._

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 72**

**Saturday November 23 2007**

Milo took Lulu to the break room at the coffee shop, so they could have privacy. "Can I get you a drink?"

"So you can go out into the coffee shop and get your story straight with Maxie?"

"What? No."

"She loves to scheme and plot to ruin me, Milo. I thought you would hate her for that. Like you do Logan. Like you did when Alcazar wanted to kill me. I thought you hated people hurting me. Was I wrong? Is it okay if they are pretty blondes?"

"I don't think that's fair, Lulu."

"Why would you even speak to that witch?"

"I know you don't like Maxie but name calling won't help this situation."

"I can't believe this!" Lulu went to storm out of the room.

Milo said, very quietly, "Could you just stay? I want to talk to you."

She slowly turned around, pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. Milo sat down across from her. He said "You're right. Maxie and I....bonded."

"How?"

"By hanging out."

"When?"

"Wednesday night."

"After the food drive? Did you make plans to meet her afterwards?"

"Its private."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not."

"So....what? That's all you have to say? I can't know some big secret you have with her. I need to get out of here."

"Lulu, please!"

"What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice filled with anguish. "You know me, Milo. You know....I just can't keep fighting to matter most to someone! I can't! I can't be second. I know I messed it all up for us. And I want to be your friend...and I want to be mature...but I'm not there yet. I liked believing you wanted more than friendship..."

"I do want more. I kissed you, Lulu."

"But you...bonded...with her. Is bonding....is that sex?"

"No."

"What is it?"

"Maxie....needs friends. She needs support. She needs you but you can't or won't see that."

"WHAT? That bitch don't need me for anything but someone to destroy in her spare time."

"Lulu....I don't lie to you. She needs you to stop fighting with her. She's really hurting these days. She's having a hard time of it. You know what that's like, don't you? So, if you could, go easy on her...it would mean a lot to me."

"Why are you her biggest fan now? You were supposed to be just mine... oh damn it! I hate this."

"I thought you were supposed to be just mine too. But you....thought different."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu asked Milo, with tears brimming in her eyes, "So is this payback? You send me flowers after you know you've....bonded, whatever the fuck that means...with Maxie. So you can get me all excited about us just to laugh with her about leading me on? Is that why you were finally brave enough to kiss me cause it doesn't really matter anymore since you know you have her now? And what about Spinelli? What does he do in all this?! What about him? Who cares? Just more wreckage for Maxie's long list of collateral damage."

"I kissed you because....I waited a year to kiss you...and I couldn't wait a minute more. That's the only reason."

"I trusted you. I never thought you'd be on her side against me."

"Do you really think I am?"

"I don't know. If you aren't then tell her to go away. Tell her you don't need anymore friends right now."

"I won't give her up."

"See! You replaced me, Milo!"

"How could I? You never let me have you in the first place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Greetings, Maxie," his voice was this low sex filled rumble that Maxie was pretty sure no one else on earth ever heard but her.

Speaking into her cell phone she said "I think I messed up!"

"Does this concern The Unworthy One or The Clean Cut Cadet?"

"What? No!"

"The Dark Prince?"

"Just go through every man in town, why don't you, Spinelli."

"I am only trying to decipher if this is a confession of guilt or not."

"I'll screw whoever I want, buddy. If you want me then you better step up your game cause my begging days are over."

"The Jackal is willing to step up, as you put it, if you give me ample reason."

"Look at my body. Hello."

"You are well aware my interests lay beyond the physical."

"I'm aware you are supposed to be planning a date for us. Your formal date. I swear no one else in the whole world is like you, Spinelli."

"Is that some kind of disparaging remark?"

"It means you're unique. I like unique."

"The Jackal is glad to hear it. So in what way do you think you may have made a mistake?"

"Little Lulu caught me with Milo."

"The one candidate I failed to mention!"

"Take the jealousy and shove it up your laptop. I got real problems over here. Are you gonna help me or just worry that I'm shacking up with everyone we know? Cause if you think that....then just lose my number and forget about how hot it is to kiss me....if you can forget that is. I doubt you'll ever wipe me completely out of your mind. But if you think I can't be trusted then just leave me alone cause I don't need the pain right now."

"The Jackal does not think that. I only ask because I need to know for my own peace of mind. I want you to always be honest and forthright with me."

"You want some honesty? Lulu thinks I'm hot for Milo and that means she will dump him from her life just to make sure that we don't fight over a guy again. She knows she will lose and she can't stand that."

"Why would you care if The Protector of the Night loses The Blonde One?"

"Because I'm supposed to be Milo's friend! Duh. I didn't mean to mess this up for him. Can you talk to Lulu? Have you been....are you hiding us from her...does she know about us or not? Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"I am not."

"So she thinks I'm hitting on both you and Milo? I swear she's such a bitch sometimes."

"You know how I feel about you speaking of The Blonde One that way. Respect me by curbing your tongue."

Maxie sighed. "I know I don't have the greatest track record with faithfulness but I'm all about you right now. You believe that, right?"

"I'm trying to believe."

"Make Lulu believe it too. Please. For me."

"The Jackal will do his best."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper woke up with a start, jerking upright in bed, his head pounding and thoughts racing a mile a minute. Sweat covered him.

"Damn," he muttered, as he threw back the covers then jumped up.

His heart beat like a jack hammer in his chest as the last images from his nightmare burned away- sand and dust, screams, crimson colored blood everywhere.

He let in and out short breaths as he remembered the night before:

"_Three."_

"_Its Officer Barrett..."_

Cooper sat on the edge of the bed. All he wanted was Maxie. But he couldn't have her.

He was left here with just himself and his sins, to bear alone now, without the one who held him and kept all his secrets for him. No matter how much he would lean on Logan and, even though they just met, he knew he would turn to Serena too in order get through this, and no matter how much Georgie would try to fill in the gaps with her sweetness and hugs and kind words, and no matter if he had a mother and aunt who would fly to Port Charles tomorrow for him...nothing, but nothing, made the ache of not having Maxie lessen.

Sometimes he hated himself for being so damn stubborn and so emotional. Why couldn't he get over this?

Why did he have to lose her....when he was so close to losing himself already?

His eyes drifted closed and there was Logan kissing Maxie, there was Jerry's smirking face, there was Cooper holding a gun in the lobby of The Metro Court Hotel. Disgracing himself for cash.

He opened his eyes quickly. He had gotten rid of Jerry for good now, protected his family from that sociopath, but who would come and save Cooper from the memories of what he had done?

_Maxie. Maxie. Maxie, _her name went through his head like the last chords of a song he never wanted to end. But he couldn't keep the music playing. That was out of his control now.

He could save everyone else. He just didn't know how to save himself.

(_What have I become, my sweetest friend?_

_Everyone I know_

_goes away in the end._

_You could have it all-_

_my empire of dirt._

_I will let you down._

_I will make you hurt._

_I wear this broken crown_

_beneath my liar's chair._

_Full of broken thoughts_

_I can not repair._

_Beneath the stains of time_

_the feelings disappear._

_You are someone else._

_I am still right here....._

_If I could start again, a million miles away,_

_I would keep myself._

_I would find a way.) (Hurt by Johnny Cash)_


	73. Chapter 73 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 73**

**Saturday November 23 2007 **

"What's good here?" Sarah asked Brooklyn as they sat down at a table in a small café on Main street. It was a french style bistro named Soleil.

Brooke answered "I don't know. I think they opened this place after I moved back to the city."

Sarah looked through the menu. "Well it all looks good to me. I might just stay here all afternoon and try one of everything. Hope you don't have any place to be for the next five hours."

Brooke chuckled. "The house is really getting to you, huh?"

"I just didn't realize how...its like its own little world...onto itself. I guess my great grandfather Asa mansion is like that too but I never had to live there with those crazy people. All I got to say is that at Christmas Dillon is booking us a suite at The Metro Court or my happy ass is staying in L.A."

"I don't blame ya a bit."

After they ordered Brooklyn said "This whole weekend...it don't make you reconsider marrying into my family, does it? Because they might all like living there and fighting with each other each day but you don't have to ever do that. Dillon wouldn't ask you to."

"I'd rather live in a tent with him than stay in that house another night- no offense."

"They seem vicious but that's just the first couple of layers. Beneath is the love. Believe me."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. Then they both giggled.

Brooklyn said "Seriously! My family can give anyone a headache but if you got in trouble they would cover it up in a heartbeat. You ever need to beat some kind of charges...between my Dad, my great- grandfather and my grandma they would have every judge from here to the moon bought off and some poor sucker taking the fall for you. That's just how they roll."

Sarah smiled. "So there are perks to being a Quatermaine. I was wondering."

Brooklyn joked "No spot in the will. But you get all the free passes on prison you can stand. You don't get that with your average Smiths, do ya?"

Sarah laughed. "Thanks for this...shopping and brunch...and everything. I know you probably wanted to spend your time home with your friends."

"Hey, you're a friend, Sar."

Sarah smiled at her. There were some moments when Sarah thought being a Quartermaine might work out- and Brooklyn was a big part of those moments lately..

XXXXXXXXXXX

Milo wondered if it was possible for Lulu to break his heart before they ever even went on one date. He was pretty sure she could.

Because when she didn't pick him last Spring, something in him broke. And when he kissed her earlier outside the coffee shop that piece healed again. Or maybe it just scabbed over. Maybe she had scarred him for life but he honestly did not mind.

She was worth scars.

But he wanted more than scars. He wanted dates, kissing in the rain and walking in the sunshine, he wanted her to come to his apartment again because that's where she felt safest.

He wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to buy her a puppy so she would know that she was always loved by one creature in this world. He wanted to give her more flowers. He wanted to hold her when she cried over her Dad.

He simply wanted her. Day and night. In his life, in his bed, in his heart. Even if she was mean sometimes. Even if she was confused. Even if she made it hard.

Milo could do hard. He could do anything for this girl with these broken hazel eyes.

Everything was real now. All there cards were getting thrown on the table in this desperate attempt to save the tattered remains of what started perfect: Milo and Lulu on a cold winter day smiling giddily at each other in Sonny's living room.

_(Seems like just yesterday_

_you were a part of me._

_I used to stand so tall. _

_I used to be so strong._

_Your arms around me tight._

_Everything it felt so right._

_Unbreakable-_

_like nothing could go wrong._

_Now I can't eat._

_I can't sleep._

_I'm barely hanging on.) (K_elly Clarkson)

He knew they would never be so perfect again. But he didn't want perfect with a different woman. He wanted imperfect with Lulu. He had grown up a lot in the last year....in the long lonely days when she was away from him, finding out who she was without him by her side. And he found out who he was too.

He was the man who had to find the words to tell her what he felt before another chance to be loved back by her slipped through his hands.

_(Here I am_

_once again_

_I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny it._

_Can't pretend._

_Just thought you were the one.)_

She spit out at him an accusation that could not be less true- that he replaced her.

And he finally got real with her. Telling her to replace her he would have had to have her, and she never let him,

Milo only hoped Lulu would finally let this be the day they got their chance. But the hurt filled look in her eye made him think he didn't have much hope left where she was concerned.

The easiest thing would be to tell her he would never speak to Maxie again but that was not an option. Lulu would have to take Milo as is...just like he always took her, or else they wouldn't have a prayer of making it anyway

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu had walked into the coffee shop with so much hope in her heart. So much excitement at the thought of seeing Milo. But now it felt ruined.

Because he insisted he was friends with Maxie now, and he couldn't turn his back on her. What kind of crud had that woman put in his head? Why did he feel he owed her anything?

Milo had been the best bright spot in Lulu's life these last few days. And even before that whenever she saw him she felt special, she smiled like she was really somebody. She never smiled like that when he was not around.

He made her feel taller, better, smarter, braver.

Then he kissed her. This soft, gentle, shy little ghost of a kiss. And her heart melted. For a minute she was amazing again. She was whole. Because he thought so.

And then it was all back to Maxie this and Maxie that. MAXIE! He wanted Lulu to be friends with her. That sounded like crazy talk to Lulu's mind.

After Maxie ruined Milo for Lulu....ruined this perfect happiness....now she was supposed to go hug it out with her?

Milo thought Maxie was someone special too. It was bad enough Lulu had to share Spinelli, and then Logan, and even Johnny dated Maxie. Sarah was marrying Dillon.

Lulu had believed that Milo was just hers. The only problem was he hadn't waited on the shelf she put him on last December.

They were broken before they ever began.

Coldly she told him "And I never will let you have me now because you don't need me, you have Maxie."

She glared at him, refusing to break down again, refusing to admit she cared at all about this man before her. She let him go once. She would just let him go again. See how he liked that.

So what that she would never feel like she felt when looking at him? That smile she had that was just for him would disappear forever. He would never know that she loved that sweet little kiss he gave her.

He'd never know she missed him after she walked out of here today.

(_You won't get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes_

I told you everything-  
opened up and let you in.  
You made me feel alright for once in my life.

_  
Now all that's left of me  
is what I pretend to be-  
so together,_

_but so broken up inside._

_  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on)_

XXXXXXXXXX

I will never let you have me now, Lulu's words echoed in Milo's head.

He had just barely kissed her and just once. How could they be done now? He still wanted to walk around campus with her today. He wanted to take her to dinner at Eli's tonight because that was the spot where she had good memories from childhood. He wanted to see that amazing smile she smiled- his smile.

Why would she take that away from him for a second time? Did he have the strength to pursue for a third round of this? Or would he be as done with her as she was with him?

All he knew was he had her in front of him right now. If ever there was a time to let her know she had his heart, this was it. "Lulu, this is just what I didn't want to happen today. I didn't want you to see me with Maxie because....we're just friends and I knew...I knew you'd never believe that. You would walk out and forget about me again. And I don't know what I'll do then...." he let out a breath. "Yeah, I can ask out Nadine but I don't want to. I want to take you out....I want you....I've always wanted you."

If she walked out Milo's heart would never be the same again. He might be the only one in the world who believed in him and Lulu but he did believe. And if she gave up so easily another time, he would never be able to look at her again without seeing all his lost dreams resting there in her hazel eyes.

(_Seeing you_

_it kills me now._

_I don't cry on the outside_

_anymore_

_anymore_). (Kelly Clarkson)


	74. Chapter 74 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 74**

**Saturday November 24 2007**

Lucas Jones walked into the brownstone, after talking to Georgie, and found his mother standing there with her back to him, holding a newspaper.

He heard her suck in a shaky breath.

"Mom?"

Bobbie turned around. Her eyes were red. "Oh, hey!" She closed up the paper. "We're having steaks tonight on the grill. I hope its not too cold to stand out on the back porch but I think it should be okay, don't you?"

Lucas walked closer to her. "What's wrong?"

After a long moment she handed him the paper. He opened it and saw Jerry Jacks' face staring up at him, with an article about how he had been killed after resisting arrest the night before.

Bobbie said "Its not like I really knew him. I knew the man he used to be. That man...that face...what he was capable of doing to your sister at her hotel...to everyone we love...I don't know him. So there's no reason to mourn him. " After letting out a short breath she said "I'm going to go see if we have charcoal or else you may have to run out to the store before dinner later."

She started to walk away when Lucas touched her arm. A moment later he pulled her into a hug,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo sat across from Lulu in the break room at the Corinthos- Morgan coffee shop. This was not the place he ever planned to bare his heart to her but, all the same, it looked like this would be the spot where he made his last stand.

It was now or never. Find the right words or she would run out the door for good. And he was way too tired to chase after her. Tired of the up and down. Tired of the hope killed by the rejection, over and over again. Tired of loving her while she ignored him.

But he still wanted to be everything to her, if she would just open up her heart and let him. Let him kiss her again. Let him hold her hand. Let him be her man.

She was glaring at him like he had broken her heart. This was just what he had feared happening most when she learned about Milo becoming friends with Maxie.

"Lulu, this is just what I didn't want to happen today. I didn't want you to see me with Maxie because....we're just friends and I knew...I knew you'd never believe that. You would walk out and forget about me again. And I don't know what I'll do then...." he let out a breath. "Yeah, I can ask out Nadine but I don't want to. I want to take you out....I want you....I've always wanted you. I never stopped for a second since I met you."

She just said two words, as those hazel eyes of hers that he adored stared at him. Two soft words. "I know."

Her eyes searched his face.

He asked, haltingly, "You know?"

"Well Max told me that you claim you got over you crush on me but he don't buy it so I figured.....you didn't get over it...all that much, right?"

"Not all that much, no."

"Its my fault you ever got close to Maxie. That wouldn't have happened if I wasn't all about Logan and Johnny, but I was. I regret some of that and some of it I just know had to happen the way it did....but I guess I didn't expect you to move on."

"I haven't moved anywhere."

"You don't know Maxie. I do. She'll wait for me to be happy and then steal you away."

Harshly he asked her "What kind of man do you think I am?"

Lulu's eyes widened. He had never, never, raised his voice to her.

Milo let out a clarifying breath. "If....if...I had a woman like you....I'd never run around on you, Lulu."

"She'll test you, know that. I know how she is. She'll try."

"Lulu!"

"What?"

Milo stood up and started to walk over to the counter. "Maybe you better just go."

"You're throwing me out?"

"I'm....I'm telling you what you mean to me. And you're telling me about Maxie. I never drug Maxie between us. You are. If I look good to you....just cause she might want me...in some kind of fantasy you have...then this isn't what I want. I never thought I'd tell you that. But this isn't what I want at all."

"Fine! Then this is good bye for real....forever, Milo."

Lulu ran to the door and jerked it open. Just then Maxie fell into the room. It was obvious she was listening at the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie jumped off the floor. Lulu glared at her. "I hope you're happy! He's all yours now. Don't you worry about Spinelli, I'll be there when he's wrecked over you."

Maxie's mouth dropped. "Are you threatening to screw Spinelli?" She grabbed Lulu's arm and leaned close to her, then whispered "My God, don't pull this shit with Milo right there. Please. Grow up, little girl."

Lulu jerked away. "You ruin everything and you try and tell me how to act! Go to hell, Maxie."

Milo said "Lets not make this any worse, either of you."

Lulu said "Don't worry I'm out of here. You don't have to be bothered with me anymore."

"It wasn't any bother."

Lulu ignored Milo's soft, heartbroken words and pushed at Maxie "Get out of my way!"

Maxie grabbed Lulu. "No! No, you can't leave like this."

"Get off me, you crazy bitch!"

"You can't keep running away!" Maxie had Lulu in this death grip, with her arms around her. "Do you think you are gonna find a better guy than Milo? You aren't!"

"Maxie, let her go. Just....let her leave if she wants to."

"NO!" Maxie cried. "Lulu, please, listen to me-"

"I swear you better let me go or else-"

"Oh, I'm shaking, tough girl!"

"LET ME GO!"

"Not till you apologize to Milo! He's crazy about you, you stupid little brat, and you are crazy about him because this is what you look like when you're crushing on someone. Like I haven't seen it a million times! Well Milo will not be left in the dust by you, Little Lulu!"

"Get her off me, Milo."

Maxie said "You know I'm right. You're only mad cause I dared to move in on what you thought was all yours....Spinelli and Milo. Well, learn to share! We can both be happy, Lulu, but not if you keep being a bitch to everyone you know, including me! I got real problems, okay? REAL ONES! I can't keep playing games with you. So grow up and be a woman about your business and just stop." Maxie let go of Lulu but blocked the door, holding out one hand. "Stop running! I lost a good man....a real amazing man...you want to lose one? You be a fool then and walk out. But if you do, just know, I will never let you near Milo again."

Lulu looked at Milo. "Do you see this? Do you see how much she cares about you already?"

"Yes, I see, Lulu."

"And?"

"I think its nice."

"I won't be second to anyone." Lulu turned her attention from Milo to Maxie. "Especially you."

Maxie sighed. "You forced me to do this. Blame yourself."

Maxie darted out of the room, pulled the door closed and wedged something in the handle so it wouldn't open, leaving Lulu yanking at it in vain.

Lulu spun around and looked at Milo. "Bonded? Are you sure she didn't fall in love with you?"

"She wants to date Spinelli."

"And you don't care?"

"WHY WOULD I CARE?"

"Okay. Please don't scream. You never screamed at me before."

"Let me try the door. I got to get out of here."

"Milo," Lulu whimpered.

He jerked on the door. "Maxie! MAXIE!"

"Sorry but it has to be done!" Maxie called back. "Spinelli is coming down here to reason with her. Till then....deal with it. You're the one that wouldn't budge on her. I offered you a blind date. Don't forget that. You wanted her. Well....you got her now."

Milo turned around to look at Lulu.

Lulu asked "You wanted me?"

"I already told you that. It meant nothing to you."

"I thought...I didn't know...you told Maxie you want me and she's okay with that?"

"Why does Maxie factor into this?" Milo sighed and rubbed his head. "I know that I probably did this all wrong...I mean, this isn't Eli's....and there is no ambiance here...and its not really the right place to tell you what I feel but...I did tell you. And you acted like it was nothing. After a year....I'm still nothing to you."

"You know that's not true."

"How would I know?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny sat next to Serena on his private jet. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. There was something palpable in the air between them, and it had been there every moment since they met.

"So," he asked her "should I get my lawyer on the phone because your father is gonna put a warrant out for my arrest?"

"What'd you do today?" She threw him a teasing smile. "Let me guess. You're running moonshine?"

He laughed and mocked her. "Ha, ha, ha."

"You got to make your money somehow. What does looking hot pay? Nothing. Believe me, I should know."

"Keep joking but Baldwin will be after my ass if he thinks I kidnapped his baby girl. You sure you're really nineteen? Time to fess up now."

"Look at these legs....do they look like the legs of a child?"

His mouth went dry as she placed her hand on her upper thigh and pushed her skirt up just a fraction more. "Be good."

"I don't know how."

"You want to make it to the hotel room before I rip your clothes off?"

"I haven't decided."

He tried to stifle the growl that leapt to the back of his throat at that answer. With a grin he warned her "That mouth is gonna get you in so much trouble one day."

"You'd be a lucky boy if that day was today, wouldn't ya?"

"Serena."

"Ya?"

"What the hell did your father say when he heard about us? After you gave me an alibi. Did he hit the roof? Am I a marked man?"

"I got out of the station before he found out."

"He hasn't called you screaming about it yet?"

"I got a feeling no one was brave enough to tell him. He's just a little bit...known for having an irrational temper."

"Yeah, I seen the junior version of that up close and personal before. Your brother tried to beat me down at party about a month back."

"Tried or did?"

"He got in a few shots. But he's lucky his buddy pulled him off before I got the chance to show him how much I don't like getting jumped on when I'm not looking."

"I wouldn't think you are the type to not pay attention. What happened? He was hiding behind some bushes or something? Come on, Johnny. You got to stay alert. The kind of business you're in it don't pay to daydream. I want you to make it home alive each night...till I use you up and spit you out, at least."

"You think I'm gonna let you spit me out?"

Their eyes held on each other for a long moment. She finally asked "What is the deal with you and my brother? I'm not in the mood to deal with drama. What started this beef anyway?"

"What do you think?"

"A chick?"

"Cute and quick. A deadly combination."

"First off, puppies are cute. I'm God damn hot. Get it straight."

Johnny wasn't about to argue with that. This woman was _turn a world upside down hot. And she had done just that. Flipped his depressing little existence on its head._

_(Its about time she get with me._

_Can't stop staring._

_She's fine and she's pretty._

_._

_Damn girl, _

_don't hurt em._

_If they don't get back, you're gonna work em._

_._

_Put your mack down._

_I know your background._

_What you want, girl?_

_You getting mad now? _

_That's how you do it, huh?_

_Well I'm the coolest one._

_In fact, its in the back_

_bring em to the front!_

_._

_Tell that man "You're a boss bitch."_

_Make some noise._

_Raise your hands if you a boss bitch._

_I don't think he understands._

_You're a boss bitch._

_._

_Get some help, if you can, cause he lost it._

_Ain't no refunds._

_She spent the cash, man,_

_in your benz with her friends in the fast lane-_

_flossing._

_You say "How much that cost me?"_

"_About a million dollars, player._

_She's bossy!") (Kelis with Too Short, Bossy)_


	75. Chapter 75 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 75**

**Saturday November 24 2007**

Serena was easing slowly into a comfortable place with Johnny. Deep inside she was still nervous as hell about what he wanted from her. But on the outside it didn't show as badly as it had just a half hour before. She was getting use to him, feeling him out, trying to find their rhythm.

Trying to trust herself to jump into this deep end with him. If he would just screw her already it would be decided. She would be in.

But there were hours to go before they got to Florida and to their hotel suite. Hours of just talking. Hours to learn who this man really was.

She did better with chasing. Not being chased. With screwing first and crying later. Not with going in with her eyes wide open and the man being straight up with her. Knowing he wanted more than one night. Not having to work so hard to please him so he wouldn't leave her behind too quick. She should be happy that he wanted to really give them a try. And she was. But it was something new for her. It took adjusting to.

"No comment on the fact it was chick we brawled over?" Johnny asked Serena, right after he told her that it was a woman that caused his feud with Logan.

"Was it Maxie?"

"No."

"Good."

"You know Maxie?" Johnny asked.

"I know both of the Jones sisters. Either ever been your overnight guest?"

"Never."

"Keep it that way."

"Friends of yours?"

"Yep. And I don't like to share."

"How do you feel about Lulu?"

"Hate that bitch."

"Well then you might not like hearing that I had a thing with her. For a while there, I thought she'd be the one getting on this private jet with me...of course....that was before some mouthy chick threw herself on me in Jake's."

"Stop your bitching. You ain't never had such a lucky night in your life."

"You don't know much about my life."

"I know that much, Johnny." Serena gave him a probing look. "So you and Logan went a couple of rounds over Lulu? Last time I saw her she was a whiny little brat who didn't want my Dad around her mom. Was she really worth fighting over?"

"You're worth fighting over."

"Good answer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo couldn't believe how bad Lulu had hurt him. She acted like his heartfelt confession was nothing to her. She blabbered on about Maxie and schemes and talked about how she would take Spinelli from Maxie.

She talked of everything but wanting him.

He couldn't even look at her. Everything in him hurt.

He felt worn out, exhausted to his bones. He just wanted to go somewhere and cry, far from where she could see him and know what she had caused. He cared about her. He didn't want to hurt her back.

Maxie thought she could help Milo get Lulu to listen to him so she locked them in the break room at the coffee shop together. Now he was trapped with Lulu, looking at the woman he wanted, the only one in the world he felt like he could love, and just seeing heartbreak.

"After a year," he choked out "I'm still nothing to you."

"You know that's not true," she whimpered miserably.

"How would I know?"

"Because I came here today to spend time with you....because I was excited about seeing you...because I wanted that kiss...because you're you, Milo, and of course that means something to me...you always were so good to me. I've never been good to you back. But I'm not the same as you. I'm not strong. I'm not patient. I mess up big time. I hurt people who I really never meant to hurt. Today I hurt you."

"Its fine," he said automatically, as he walked around her and over to the counter, putting space between them.

"I just got scared that Maxie would take someone away from me again."

"Its hard to lose someone you care about," he said numbly. "No one likes to lose."

"Its not just the losing...its not just the contest...its you."

"Its fine, Lulu, really. Don't say anything else. Do you have your phone on you? We can call someone to open the door."

"Not until we figure this out."

"We figured it out already."

"What does that mean? You...you're giving up on me?"

"I'll always call you my friend."

"I know I'm a lot of trouble, Milo. But don't give up yet."

"What I don't think you understand....is this isn't six months ago...I can't be just one of the guys fighting to make you notice me. I can't keep begging you for your attention....I went as far as I could go today...it meant nothing to you. So lets just agree this isn't going to happen."

"You wanted to spend today with me earlier. You even told Maxie that."

"Please leave Maxie out of this. For my sake, just leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this."

"You wanted me. You kissed me."

"I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you for a year....and I thought it meant something to you...but now I don't." Milo walked to the door again, jerking on it some more. "Lulu, just please use your phone to call someone...anyone...and get this door opened."

"I'll get the door open if you kiss me again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dillon was walking back from the gatehouse when he bumped into Luke, who was sneaking out the patio doors with an overnight bag. Luke still looked just as pale and weak as he had been looking since Dillon showed up on Wednesday afternoon.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Shh, Young Spielberg. We don't want to alert the natives."

"You're taking off?"

"Its what I do best." Luke gave him a forced smile.

"My mother will lose it. You know that, right? If you leave, you should just stay gone and stop putting her through this over and over."

"Spanky Buns will forgive me. She always does."

"I don't suppose you said good bye to Lulu?"

"She won't miss me none. She's got a life."

"So, in other words, you'll leave someone else to clean up the mess you're making again? Whoever is around to hold Lulu together when she pretends she's not breaking apart AGAIN over you. Maybe, you ever think of this, that's why she always needs a boyfriend? Can't go a day without one!"

"You seem to be awful upset on my Gumdrop's behalf. You should really reconsider this trip into wedlock hell with your new babe. Because, take it from me, once you get a ring on your finger....having other options starts looking even better than it did before."

"And Lulu believes you loved Laura."

"I will always love Laura. I'm just never had stars in my eyes like you and my daughter do. Now if you will excuse me, I got road to get under my feet."

"Luke," Dillon grabbed his arm, desperately. "Don't."

"I'll be back around to these parts again. But I wasn't made to be house broken."

"They love you! Does that mean nothing? Can you not even spare them a good bye?"

"You pass along my farewells." Luke shook Dillon off him. "Don't take this all so personal."

"Its my family. Maybe you need to take it a little more personal or just take yourself out of this family for good."

"I thought you were a fan, Young Spielberg. Are you turning on me like Ned?"

"We both see what this is doing to my mother. She might drive me nuts but I don't want to see you hurt her. She doesn't deserve that from you."

"She knows who I am. So does Lulu. Its about time you accepted it to. Make it easy on yourself. Don't care so much."

Dillon hissed out "You don't deserve them. They're too good for you."

"That's true. But lucky for me that it doesn't work that way." Luke smiled again. "I'm leaving because that's who I am. I'm a wanderer. And you're staying....because that's who you are. A fixer. Like your brother. Gate keeping is heavy lifting work though. And I've never been one for getting my hands dirty in the emotional whirlpool of life."

"You have an excuse for everything!"

"I just know how life works. This world is full of sinners and martyrs. I ain't no martyr. You'll stay here and do that because you're sweet that way. And you'll be sorry for it in the end."

"I'm not staying here. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"If you say so....but I'm leaving now. Good bye, Young..." Luke clutched his chest. "OH!"

He crumpled to the ground as Dillon reached out to try and grab him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'll get the door open if you kiss me again_, Lulu told Milo.

He spun around. "Why do you think this is a game? This was never a game for me. Never."

"Its not a game to me either. But if you really are through with me then this is it, right? This is it for us. So I want you to kiss me again....so we both know what we're giving up."

"No."

"Then we stay here till someone comes along. And we talk. You know what I want to talk about?" Her voice got cold and hard. "Bonding."

She drove him around the bend and back. His life was a whirlwind with her around. And when she was gone his life was nothing. Just waiting to see her again.

Frustrated and hurt, Milo took hold of Lulu's arms, jerked her body to his and brought her into an intensely erotic kiss. The kind he always dreamed about giving her. The kind they could never share again after this moment because she only saw him as some kind of ammunition or play thing or someone to use in some way but not as a man who loved her.

And he did love her.

He loved her in the way people used to love each other, with this grand old fashioned kind of adoration that would last if they were separated by time and distance, by war, by circumstance, by fate. He loved her in a way that only took one look to be born. He loved her in a way that could forgive anything. That could last for decades. That was pure and deep and true. He knew her because he listened to every word she said and he memorized those words...they were all stitched into his soul...as he waited and waited for her to look up and see that he was there, loving her.

He imagined when he told her that he had wanted her from the start and never stopped for even one day, no matter what he told his nosy brother, she would throw her arms around him and kiss him and want him back. Want his love finally.

But she only stayed stuck in her games.

Milo thought he could be strong enough to not push her away no matter what but knowing she wasn't affected deeply by his confession had crushed his heart. He just wanted some space from her.

Instead he was kissing her as if he was about to take her right there on the table. How would he live without ever kissing her like this again?

_(How do I get through one night without you?_

_If I have to live without you_

_what kind of life _

_would that be?_

_Oh, I need you._

_I need you in my arms to hold._

_You're my world,_

_my heart,_

_my soul,_

_if you ever leave_

_baby, you would take away everything good in my life.) (Trisha Yearwood)_


	76. Chapter 76 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Note- This story is only halfway over right now. For anyone sticking it with it, thanks! In the end it will be my longest fanfiction ever. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 76**

Milo was kissing Lulu with a passionate intensity that rocked her right off her feet. She ended sitting on the table, her arms wrapped around his neck, as she pressed as close to him as she could, opening her mouth for him....finally really knowing what it was like to feel his love for her this way.

Not in shy glances. Not in stuttered phrases. Not in all the sweet ways she knew him best. But instead like a man who wanted to make her his woman.

Before this kiss she wanted him. Now she absolutely ached for more of this. More of him.

She knew she wasn't ready to sleep with anyone, even someone as good as Milo, but she wanted to know he would keep waiting for her, just a little longer. A little longer...that's all she needed.

He broke their kiss. His forehead rested against hers. His breathing was ragged.

Lulu's eyes slowly opened. She whispered "Can you really walk away from this?"

"Can you.....finally invest in this?" Milo moved back from her. "Just be straight with me, please. Cause....I'm at the end of my rope."

"I know I freaked out over seeing you with Maxie. I do that sometimes when it comes to her. I'm sorry you got caught in the crossfire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason Morgan came walking down the hall in his coffee shop. He stopped short when he saw Maxie with her ear pressed to the door of the break room. He asked "What....what are you up to now?"

"Shhh! She just said sorry, I'm pretty sure. I think this is working."

"What is working? Did you...put this here?" He pulled a broom out of the door.

Maxie grabbed it and shoved it back in. "Go away! Shoo!"

"This is my building. You shouldn't even be back here."

"And you should get a new wardrobe. We all have issues, Jason."

"Move out of the way."

Maxie threw herself over the door. "NO! This is my karmic payback. You ruin that and I'll ruin you."

"Do you even know how karma works?"

"Do you, hitman?"

"Move."

She kicked him with her high heel. He shot her a dirty look. "Who's in there?"

"What's it to you?"

"You need to answer me now." He stared her down.

"Lulu and Milo."

Jason rubbed at his forehead. "Max will hate this."

"Who?"

"Max. Milo's brother."

"Oh, him. Well he can shove it. Milo deserves happiness. I don't know that she can make anyone happy but he wants her and Milo is too good to lose out on what he wants. So you need to go away now so I can keep making the world a better place."

"Spinelli is going to need to move out if you two start dating."

"Don't take this out on Spinelli!"

"All I'm saying is....you two need to do this kinda stuff....far away from me." Jason started to walk away.

"Love you too! Can't wait till we have a big family dinner at your place. Smooches!"

Jason shook his head, wearily, and went back into the coffee shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lulu, I'm not mad cause you were upset after learning I'm now friends with Maxie. I expected that reaction from you. Its .....I told you how I feel. I told you its only been you for me for a year.... I know you haven't felt the same but all the other guys...where are they? And where am I? Does that mean anything to you?"

"Your kiss meant something to me."

For a second he blushed but his eyes darted down. His voice was grave when he said "Its easy to like a kiss. Its hard to make something last....I wanted to make something last with you but now I think it just can't."

"Because of one fight?" she whimpered desperately, trying to pretend she was strong but she had never pulled off strong a day in her life.

"Its not the fight." Milo walked over to the counter again. "I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"It was no big deal."

"Everything about today is a big deal for me."

Lulu swallowed hard. "It will be a bigger deal for me than you get...if you decide you don't ever want to hang out with me again." She looked down. "I don't know what I can offer....but I want to keep hanging out, if you want? I can't promise anything. I know I'm flaky....I'm trying to pull it all together." She looked up. "That's what going to PCU is about. Getting my life back on track. But it won't happen right away.....it might not happen for a long time. I know you waited a long time already...with no idea if I would ever turn around and see you...but could you wait a little more? Cause I do see you now, Milo. Please believe me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the hallway, Maxie whispered "Please believe her. Please believe her. Please believe her...oh, Little Lulu, you better not break his heart."

Spinelli came running down the hall, out of breath, "The Jackal is here to assist!"

Maxie gave him a quick hug. Spinelli gave her a surprised look. She jumped back. Then she said "I'm trusting Lulu with Milo, only because he won't want anyone else, but if she screws up then that's it. The gloves are off. Fair warning so don't bitch later!"

"The gloves better stay on, Maxie, if you expect our relationship to progress."

"You sure do got a lot of rules. I don't like that."

"Its called the art of compromise. The bedrock of all good relationships."

"Okay, whatever, Spinelli. Have your bedrock." Maxie shoved her ear to the door. "But do it quietly. I gotta hear this. Milo's heart depends on Little Lulu...and that's terrifying!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ALICE! SOMEONE! HELP!" Dillon yelled from the patio.

Edward came outside. "What in creation is all the racket about...oh." His eyes fell on Luke who was in Dillon's arms. Luke was a shade that was completely unnatural and he was clutching at his chest.

"He's having another heart attack. Call an ambulance."

"Oh, oh, okay. Just hold on. Don't you die, you miscreant! Don't die on my patio! Tracy loves you, you booze hound. ALICE! ALICE!" Edward hurried back inside. Though the house had one doctor and one intern in residence, they all turned to the maid in times of crisis, medical or otherwise. Alice would take care of them all.

Dillon laid Luke on the ground, undid his jacket, and said "Do you have any medication you're supposed to take if this happens?"

"My pills....threw them out."

"Luke!"

"I'm dying, Spielberg." His eyes were glassy.

"No!"

"You'll take care of them....that's who...you are." Luke's eyes fluttered close. Dillon put his head to his chest. Then he started CPR.

All he could think of was Lulu's face if he had to tell her that her father died. He kept pushing on Luke's chest and breathing in his mouth. Every action was for Lulu...because Lulu needed this selfish, adventure loving father of hers and Dillon would not give up on Luke if there was even a sliver of hope that he could be saved. Tracy would cry and mourn her lost husband, something Dillon would hate to see. But Lulu....Lulu would simply shatter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan's hair was slightly damp after his shower. He was tying his boots when he heard a knock on his door. His heart sped up.

His brown eyed girl was here.

He jogged across the room and pulled open the door. There his girl stood in this cute little dark blue dress with this cream colored wool coat over it, with her hair done in soft curls that framed her face, like she really put this big effort into looking good for him.

With a crooked grin on his lips he brought his hands up to cup her cheeks and instead of saying hello, he said "I'm gonna kiss the hell out of you right now."

"Please do," she whispered.

His mouth came down on hers in a kiss unlike any they had shared before. It wasn't shy or sweet or filled with questions. It didn't plead for understanding and forgiveness and trust. Instead it was all about hunger. All about wanting to know every inch of her body like he knew his own. To taste every soft tender place on her skin, to drown in her heat, to suckle at her curves. The best damn curves he had laid eyes on, that was for sure.

When he pulled slightly back they were both breathless. Her eyes lit up with pure, uncompromising hunger for him. Never before had he seen her like this. Never before had a woman wanting him meant this much.

"Georgie, hey girl."

"Hi, Logan. How are you?"

He was still holding her face, still nearly pressed against her, still breathing raggedly. He chuckled. "Getting better all the time."

"That's what I like to hear."

A small little sentence. But when she said it, Logan felt another layer of frozenness inside of himself melt away. She was good at doing that. He figured he better keep her around for a long time.

(She's got a way about her.

I don't know what is.

But I know that I can't

live without her.

She's got a way of pleasing.

I don't know what it is.

But there doesn't have to be a reason

anyway.

She's got a smile that heals me.

I don't why that is.

But I have to laugh when she reveals me.

She's got a way of talking.

I don't what it is.

But it lifts me up when we are walking

anywhere.

She comes to me when I'm feeling down.

Inspires me,

without a sound.

She touches me

and I get turned around.

She's got a way of showing

how I make her feel.

And I find the strength to keep on going.

She's got a light around her

and everywhere she goes

a million dreams of love surround her. ) (She's Got a Way by Billy Joel)


	77. Chapter 77 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Note- Thanks for sticking with this story! **

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 77**

**Saturday November 24 2007**

"Luke! I'm here." Tracy said as she jumped into the back of the ambulance right before it pulled away from the mansion. "You better not leave me! You hear me? Luke...oh, Luke!"

She had been at ELQ when Alice called her to come home.

Dillon stood there, watching the ambulance race off, and felt like his world was spinning. If Lulu's father died how could he go back to Los Angeles and leave her here to deal with this alone? Sure she had her brothers but they both had complicated relationships with her. No matter how much love they poured out Lulu always felt like she was letting them down so she hid most of herself from them. But she couldn't hide from Dillon.

And he couldn't let her end up in any mental hospital like her mom.

Sarah wouldn't want to marry the kind of man he would turn into if he let Lulu down that badly. Luke just couldn't die. The last place Dillon wanted to end up in a few days was standing at a funeral with his mother, his fiancee and his best friend. All feeling like their lives would never be the same because one man had left them behind with a mess to clean up on his behalf.

Dillon was shaking with pain when he stumbled down to the gatehouse and banged on the door.

His brother called out "Come in!"

"Ned!" Dillon cried, his voice an absolute trembling wreck.

Ned walked out of the kitchen. His smile faded. His voice was grave when he asked "This isn't another false alarm, is it?"

Dillon shook his head no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu told Milo, as they were locked in the break room at the coffee shop, "I know you waited a long time already...with no idea if I would ever turn around and see you...but could you wait a little more? Cause I do see you now, Milo. Please believe me....I don't want us to end like this. I'm sorry I hurt you today."

(Please forgive me.

I know not what I do.

Please forgive me.

I can't stop needing you.

Don't deny me

this pain I'm going through.

Please forgive me

if I need you

like I do.

Please believe me

every word I say

is true.

Please forgive me

if I can't stop

can't stop

needing you.) (Bryan Adams)

"Lulu, listen to me, okay? From the first moment I saw you...I...I wanted to be the man who...you let take you on dates, who you let dry your tears, who made you smile. It was always you for me. Do you understand that?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe that?"

"Yes."

"Can you ever....can you see us together one day?"

"All I know is if I lose you from my life today, I'll always hate that. I'll always wonder. I'll have no one who can make me smile tomorrow. Its a lot to ask...when you want more...but is that enough for now?"

He let out a shuddering breath and turned away.

Lulu opened her purse and pulled out her phone. "I'll call Jason and ask him to send someone back here to let us out."

Milo turned back around. "Thank you."

Lulu nodded. "I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you."

Biting her lip, she dialed the phone.

Milo said, his voice very soft but sure, strong and steady like him, "And I....will wait for you...till you tell me to stop waiting."

Lulu dropped the phone.

The door burst open. Spinelli and Maxie stumbled inside, smiling. "Say thank you, Little Lulu! You got one of the best guys in town. Be grateful....and be very, very good to him. Cause I can find a way to make you sorry if you aren't."

"Maxie, please, enough," said Milo, in a gentle reproaching tone.

Lulu bent to pick up her phone and then said "No. That's okay. Believe me I feel the same way about the fact that Spinelli seems to be...interested...in you, Maxie. So you be more than good to him. You be better than you've ever been before."

Maxie narrowed her eyes at Lulu. "You don't got to worry about me. You worry about you. That's a full time job."

Milo said "Ladies....lets go get some coffee.....as friends."

"The Jackal concurs."

"Fine," Lulu said, walking out of the room.

"I never heard my thank you, Little Lulu." Maxie called after her before she turned and looked at Milo. "Now aren't you glad I'm your friend?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan decided to take Georgie on a walk rather than stay in his apartment where he would be tempted to rip her clothes off. So far day four had been a day for: hangovers, forgiveness, and wicked fantasies about what she looked like in lingerie. But he doubted day four, for a girl like her, meant wild, sweaty, up against a door sex.

And that was okay.

Because she was his girl now and if she ever let him have her body then he wanted to make slow, sweet love to her in a way that would make her always look back on it as one of the most tender experiences of her life.

He didn't want sex with her to be anything like it had been with any other chick in his past.

Georgie was worth waiting for, worth going slow over, and worth making love to. He didn't know what day that might be for them but it wouldn't be day four, he was sure of that much. Besides right now he had to tell her something important.

"Guess who came knocking on my door today?" Logan asked, as he held her hand and they walked down the block.

"Hmm? Someone you wanted to see?"

"Not really."

"Lulu?"

"Hell no! God. I think I'd hide in the closet if she showed up outside my place."

Georgie giggled. "Okay, sure you would."

"Seriously! Maxie hid in there before. There's room. I got to get my locks changed so Lulu can't just walk in any old time she pleases. You don't think she would go all Fatal Attraction bunny boiling on me, do ya?"

"Not a chance."

"Good."

"So it wasn't Lulu. I sure hope Lucas didn't bug you again."

"Nope, it was Scott."

Georgie stopped walking and turned to face him. "How did that go?"

"It had its moments."

She stepped closer, studying his face. "One bump over your left eye...one bruise on your right jaw....hmmm. I don't see any new injuries."

Logan chuckled. "This face is a little worse for wear lately. It don't help in my job search none, I'll tell you that."

"Did you throw Scott out?"

"I let him stay for a little while."

"That sounds promising. Make any head way?"

"Some."

"You're ready to try with him then?"

"I'll give him one more shot, I guess."

A smile creased her lips and she hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Logan!"

His eyes drifted close as he held her. _Oh my God, _he thought. _Those are the best words ever_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still standing in the break room, Maxie reached in her purse and handed Milo back his wallet. "Well, all's well that ends well, right?"

"I'll have to wait and see how it ends," Milo answered "then I'll let you know."

"Um...well....I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if I caused all this. You know I didn't mean to, right?"

"I know."

"You warned me to keep my hands off you and I should have listened. But I'm a touchy feeling girl. And no cracks about that."

"I wouldn't."

"I know you wouldn't, Milo. Because you're....well...you're just really good down inside," she patted his heart "and Lulu will never deserve you! But if you have this heart set on her then okay, I'll back your play, cause that's what friends do. Me and you are gonna be friends for a long time."

"If that is what you want, Maxie."

"It really is."

"Okay."

"Its just that most guys I know I chase off-like Cooper and Logan. Not that I'm saying I wanted Logan to stay mine. But I could have gotten him hooked on me for good- no matter what Lulu or Georgie think. I could have! But the only way was if I turned my back on Cooper...and I couldn't....so I ran off Logan and then Cooper ran from me...and here I am. Odd girl out."

"I'm sorry it all went so wrong."

She shrugged. "I gotta put it behind me cause they picked each other....and that's the way it's gonna stay, I guess. That's why I like that we are becoming friends. I need one guy I can't run off. If I mess it all up with Spinelli, and lets face it, I probably will, I'm gonna need another night. A night just with you holding me."

"I can't wait to see what Lulu says to that," he mumbled worriedly, as he rubbed his head.

Maxie gave him a sweet smile. "She really is so much trouble! Come on lets go on out there before she's back here peeking around the corner or she has Spinelli do his Jackal thing on the security cameras to spy in here. I hope you're ready to be with Little Lulu. I wouldn't date her for all the couture in the world, but that's just me. I got standards."

Milo shook his head and gave her a crooked grin, as they left the break room. "Thanks....for helping me today."

"Did I help you?"

"Yes, you were like a pit bull. Grabbing Lulu and not letting go."

"Don't remind me. I'll have to stay in the shower for hours tonight."

"Maxie, come on, be nice."

She smiled at him. "You ask a lot! Its always be nice to Lulu with you. Okay, okay. I'll play nice. Just for you though, Milo."

"You're the best," he told her, remembering how she told him that two days before.

She beamed at him. "Finally! Someone notices this!!!!!"

**___________________**

**Note**- in the song used above the word "loving" was replaced with the word "needing".


	78. Chapter 78 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 78**

**Saturday November 24 2007**

Maxie was waiting at the counter for her second vanilla latte of the day to get made, while Milo and Lulu sat at a nearby table, when Spinelli walked over and leaned next to her.

His voice was close to her ear when he said "Nice work, Temptress."

She grinned from ear to ear. "I just hope I don't live to regret it."

"The Blonde One may never tell you thank you but I thank you for caring about her."

"I care about Milo."

"To what degree?"

Maxie studied Spinelli's eyes. If he only knew what kind of dirty thoughts she had about him- imagining giving him lap dances in that silly little pink room he always mentioned, imagining her mouth around his hardness as he sat in the driver's seat of that Stone Cold Mobile- or whatever it was called- and imagining him having her bent over the table in the interrogation room at the police station, an oldie but goodie in her fantasy arsenal.

She never once fantasized about Milo.

Of course she had asked Milo to have sex with her but that was grief sex, it hardly counted. Luckily Milo was too much of a gentlemen because now she had a friend for life in him. And now Spinelli wouldn't blow her off because she really was as bad as he suspected. Sleeping with his good friend and all that. Guys really didn't like that from the chicks they were trying to score with. Maxie had learned just how unforgivable that was the hard way.

When she didn't answer Spinelli right away he asked "Is that a question that requires much forethought?"

"If I wanted him then why would I help Lulu get with him?"

"The Jackal does not know why you do most things you do. That's why I inquire."

"Why do you keep acting like I don't really want you?" She stepped closer to him. "What's it gonna take -a little PDA for all the whole town to see- before you believe me? Cause I'm up for it, Jackal."

His eyes flared with heat. She wondered what the hell he would do if she just started making out with him in front of everyone there.

"Ma'am, your latte."

Maxie's eyes darted down to Spinelli's mouth, as she licked her lightly glossed lips.

The barista spoke to Maxie again "Ma'am, your drink is ready."

Spinelli leaned closer to her. Maxie's breath hitched in her throat.

"Spinelli! Milo! Time to work!" Jason yelled as he walked past. "Lets go."

Spinelli all of the sudden broke out of his reverie, his limbs flying every which way, "I'm coming, Stone Cold."

Maxie grabbed him and yanked him close to her. His head tilted, as if he was going to kiss her right there and then- Jason, be damned. She got a little thrill out of knowing he was finally getting his priorities in order. She whispered in his ear "I can hardly wait till your voice is raw and you're telling me," she said in a very soft, throaty whisper "I'm coming, Maxie."

She pushed away from him, picked up her drink, and then sashayed over to the table where Lulu was, leaving Spinelli in stunned silence.

Jason asked "What's the hold up, you two?"

XXXXXXXXX

Milo couldn't believe that he had to cancel on Lulu. After all they had been through that day he really wanted to still take her to walk around the campus and then to dinner at Eli's.

But it looked like that would have to wait. He said to her "I'm sorry. I have to go. Maybe....tomorrow....if you want...we can still go see PCU together."

"Will you call me tonight?" Lulu asked him.

He nodded, stood up and walked away.

Maxie made a sound in the back of her throat.

Lulu's head cocked around. "What now?"

Maxie's voice dropped low. "You are so damn lucky. That's all I'm saying. So damn lucky, and you better remember that."

Lulu looked at Spinelli, who was walking out the door, "You remember how lucky you are, Maxie. Cause that's mine...mine...that you have hands on. And if you hurt what's mine, Sam won't be able to protect you from me."

"Sam wouldn't have to, Little Lulu. I never needed back up to ruin your miserable little world."

"You're playing nice only lasted till Milo wasn't looking, I see. I'll make sure he finds out about that."

"You mess up me and Milo and I'll mess up what you call that hairstyle of yours- when I yank you bald!" Maxie yelled at her.

"TRY IT!"

Max came out of the office. "Good God! I should have known it was you. You have to dial it back in here, Lulu."

Lulu said "Sorry."

Max let out a breath. "Its okay. I'm getting used to you now."

"You are?"

Maxie cried "Don't go into the light, Max. Resist! Resist!"

Lulu's cell phone rang. She answered it. "Hi....what? WHAT? Okay. Okay. Okay." She hung up.

Maxie and Max stared at her.

She stood up, grabbed her purse and coat, and managed to knock over a drink.

"Ahh! Watch it!" Maxie yelled, jumping up. "I actually have nice clothes that go to the dry cleaners unlike your wash and wear wardrobe."

Max handed Maxie some napkins, then Max wiped up the table.

"I'm sorry," Lulu said, her lips quivering.

Max asked "What's wrong? And if its about some guy other than Milo, forget I asked."

Lulu whispered "My dad had another heart attack. I have to go."

Max said "I'll drive you."

They headed for the door.

Maxie said "Wait for me!"

Lulu turned around. "Why would you want to come with me?"

"Shut up, okay? This is no time to be a bitch to your friends."

"We aren't friends."

"Stop being a bitch and we might be."

Lulu stared at her for a long moment until Maxie just grabbed her hand and drug her outside to Max's car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly walked into the brownstone like a woman on a mission. After leaving the coffee shop she had headed to work at The Metro Court. As soon as she walked in the doors she saw the newspaper racks. Picture after front page picture of Jerry Jacks stared back at her. She had snatched one up and found out, to her relief, that the bastard was dead.

Even though she was divorcing Jax, she headed straight for him, while calling Jason on her cell. She spoke to Jason, then hung up, walked into Jax's office and found him drinking at his desk.

She didn't leave him till she was sure he was okay, and then she took the bottle with her. She carried it now as she went looking for her Mom.

Carly found Bobbie, Lucas and Sean in the dining room, looking at old photo albums. "Hey." She held up the booze. "I bought reinforcements."

Bobbie gave her a sad smile. "You heard."

"I'm not going to celebrate in front of you, so don't worry."

Bobbie said "I hated him. I really did."

Carly said "But before that you loved him." She looked at her brother's boyfriend. "We need shot glasses. Top shelf in the kitchen. Lucas, you're the bartender."

They were all two shots in when the call about Luke came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jax had expected his brother to die soon. The way he was living it was bound to happen. But that didn't make it any easier. The call to his mother had been all sorts of horrendous. He would hear her sobbing in his nightmares for days he was sure.

Carly had managed to talk Jax down off the ledge- a feat when she was his soon to be ex-wife and all- making him see that he had done all he could for his brother.

The way Jerry had lived and died was on him, not Jax.

Jax had been ready to just head home and crash, even if it was only late

afternoon. He wanted to get in bed and stay there till morning. But that all changed when a messenger showed up with a DVD for him.

After watching that DVD he ended up at Kelly's diner, walking up the stairs and knocking on a door. "Barrett!"

Cooper pulled it open. Jax fought back the urge to knock this kid out. Instead Jax pushed inside, sneering "You probably want to close that door before we get started."

Cooper did so and then turned to face Jax. "This is about your brother."

Jax whipped the DVD out of his suit jacket. "This arrived today from Jerry's lawyer. It was to be sent to be in the event of his death." Jax's words were balls of fury snarled out "You know what is on this?"

"A confession to his part in The Metro Court Robbery."

"Every nasty little detail, Officer. Or do you go by Three still?"

Cooper flinched.

Jax stepped extremely close to him. "Do you know how lucky you are right now that you're Brenda's nephew? That's all that's saving your ass. I don't need a gun, like you, to take care of my problems. I'd throw you to the Feds and let you rot in prison for the rest of your life. Because I have morals, something you've seemed to lost since you left your mother's home. You had no right to murder him to cover up your crimes!"

Jax stepped back and then spit out "You disgust me and dishonor that badge you wear." He threw the DVD at Cooper and it hit him in the chest.

Jax pushed Cooper's shoulder, nearly knocking him down, and walked out.

He didn't feel any better. But he had to do that, for his brother. It was the very last time he could ever stick up for Jerry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't want to ask you to spill any secrets," Georgie said to Logan, as they got back to his apartment after their walk "but is Cooper really okay now? Should we try and get him into therapy? I'll talk to him if you don't want to bring it up. You don't have to tell me what he said last night but how did he seem? Were you right to be worried?"

Logan knew he had no choice but to try and skirt the truth about this. He hated not telling her everything- for the first time ever he actually wanted complete honesty with his girlfriend- but he would always keep Cooper's secrets.

That meant he could not tell Georgie about her best friend Brooklyn being Cooper's sister. And he couldn't mention Cooper's part in The Metro Court robbery. "You remember how I said that he was worked up cause a cop was shot?"

"Yes. I didn't get a chance to ask my Dad if that was true. Did you find out anything more about it?"

"Well, I guess I got it a little twisted. He said a cop was involved in a shooting so I thought the cop got shot but it was a cop shooting someone. Coop shot Jerry Jacks. Now he's got to take this forced three day leave from work that they make all cops have when they kill a perp."

"Oh no. Cooper has to feel horrible. I'm sure Jerry left him no choice."

"Its just hard. Pulling that trigger is gonna make him think about the war again."

"We should go see him."

"I'm sure you didn't get all dressed up just to hang out with my buddy." He looked her up and down "By the way, I like this look, brown eyes. You trying to look pretty just for me?"

She blushed. "Come on. We're going to check on Cooper. Put your eyes back in your head, Logan."

He reached out and took her hand, spinning her back around to face him, and tugged her close. Then he whispered "Just a sec. I just need one more...just one more..." His lips connected with hers.

She sighed happily and his heart flipped over, and over, and over. Damn. She made his life worthwhile.

She really did.

She made this living thing seem easy, instead of torture. She made all the big problems seem like stuff he could handle. She made him seem like a good man- when he knew he wasn't very close to that at all.

She made him happy. He had forgotten what happy even was before he bought her pie. That had been a damn good investment. And he had been a damn lucky man to have this brown eyed girl fall for him...way back in March, if what her best friend said was true.

Logan smiled as he broke their kiss. "You can't look this good and not expect me to kiss you, girl."

"How did you not kiss me last week?"

"I must have been blind, deaf and dumb."

"Thank God that passed."

Logan laughed. "Go ahead. Make fun of me. I see how you are. I'll remember this."

She whispered, smiling, "Me too."

Logan couldn't help but grin. He would never break up with her. Never. She was just what he always wanted but never thought existed-the girl he didn't even really see till four days ago.

Day four was a day for revelations.

(She's got a gentle way

that's puts me at ease.

When she walks in a room

I can hardly breathe.

Got a devastating smile-

knock a grown man to his knees.

She's got

whatever it is

that blows me away.

She's everything

I ever wanted to say to woman

that I just couldn't find the words

to say.

She's got whatever it is. ) (She's Got Whatever It Is by Zac Brown Band)

Note- for fans of Johnny/Serena they come back in the next chapter. We also see Sam again, as her new storyline starts, and Dillon/Sarah. Plus some Glo.


	79. Chapter 79 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

**Saturday November 23 2007**

Serena knew that no matter what happened with Johnny she would always remember this feeling, her driving a convertible down the highway in Miami, with sunglasses on that they bought at the airport, the wind whipping her hair, and him sitting in the passenger seat looking kinda scared she'd wreck at any moment.

But he wanted to give her this memory. And she loved that.

As soon as they touched down he had rented this car and then tossed her the keys. Now they were on their way to an expensive boutique to buy some bathing suits and a dress for her for dinner. She had packed clothes but since she didn't know they were going somewhere so warm a lot of it was winter wear.

She punched the accelerator and the car sped up, flying by a semi-tractor trailer and then easing in front of it. She threw Johnny a smile. "Breathe."

"Around you....not very likely. I used to have to walk on ledges to get my adrenaline rushes, or drive boats, base jump, now I just look at you."

"What would you be doing right now," she looked over her shoulder and changed lanes again, pressing down on the gas to dart into an opening on the road "if you hadn't ever met me?"

"Sitting at Jake's."

"Waiting to meet me."

"You know I don't buy into all that stuff. Fate. I told you that already."

"Me either. But my Mom will still want to do your cards, tea leaves and chart."

"I'll take a pass on that."

She smirked at him. "Know what I'd be doing tonight if I never met you?"

"Watch the road."

She looked back at the road.

Johnny asked "What?"

Serena joked "Some other guy."

His hand slid onto her thigh. "If I didn't think we'd crash....I'd make you pay for that smart mouth comment."

"You're a danger junkie. Make me pay."

His hand slid under her skirt. She sucked in a breath. His fingers massaged her thigh. Serena was holding her breath now. His brushed the edge of her panties. She visibly shivered .

Johnny moved back away from Serena. He said "There's plenty of time to spank you later."

"I'll hold you to that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sarah," Dillon's voice broke as he spoke into his cell, as Ned drove him, Alice and Edward to General Hospital.

"D, what's wrong?"

"Luke had another heart attack. Can you meet us at GH? Brooke knows where it is. We'll be in the emergency waiting room."

"Okay. Are you all right?"

"I was with him when...."

"Its okay."

"I'll be okay."

"You'll be fine. I'll be with you soon."

"Okay."

"I love you, Dillon," her tone was fierce with every single promise she ever made to never let him break apart again.

"I love you more," he replied back.

"Drive careful!"

"My brother is driving."

"Good. See you as soon as I can. I'm leaving the mall right now."

"Okay. You drive careful."

"I promise."

"Bye....I love you , Sarah."

"I love you more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had decided that there was nothing more healing on the planet than holding a child in your arms. She spent the day after Lucky broke up with her hanging around her mom's house with her sisters.

Alexis had gone to comfort Sonny, who was holed up at Greystone under suicide watch after Kate was murdered by Anthony Zacchara. Alexis had been hesitant to leave Sam but when Jason called and said it was getting worse with Sonny- and he couldn't be there because he had other business to handle- Sam could see on her mom's face how badly she wanted to go to Sonny. So Sam told her to go ahead.

That left Sam to watch Kristina and Molly. It ended up being a blessing in disguise. As she held her baby sister's hands, as they walked along the lake behind the house, feeding the ducks, she didn't only see Lila and what would never be....she saw pure love shining out of their eyes.

More than anything Sam wanted her own baby.

More than she wanted to become famous working on Everyday Heroes. More than she wanted Jason's forgiveness for watching Jake be kidnapped. More than she wanted Lucky to leave Liz. More than she wanted to change her name again and forget the disaster her life was. More than she wanted to stop drinking every night.

She wanted a baby so badly she would close her eyes, as she held Molly, and imagine this was her child, not her sister. And it didn't make her feel worse. It made her feel hopeful.

There had to be some way for her to get the only dream she really wanted to come true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie and Logan got to Kelly's just as Cooper was hurrying out the door. His face was a hard mask of anger, pain, disappointment, shame and regret.

Georgie said "Hi!" and basically threw herself at him, forcing him to hug her, which wouldn't have happened any other way because he barely slowed down at the sight of them.

Cooper eased Georgie away from him. "Hi, you two. I'll catch up with you later, all right?"

He tried to leave and Logan jumped in front of him, putting his hand on Cooper's chest. "Whoa. Where you running off to?"

"I need some space! Just back off."

"Oh, hell no. Ain't nobody backing off around here and you can forget space. Wherever you're going, I'm going, you hear me?"

Georgie added "We're going."

"That's not necessary," Cooper said.

Logan nodded. "Try to leave me behind and see what happens."

"FINE! You want to come with then come with." Cooper walked around Logan and headed for the parking lot.

Logan said to Georgie "You don't got to go along for this ride, girl. In fact, you're probably better off getting on home now. I'm sorry this night had to be cut short."

She walked past Logan, heading for the parking lot. "You're so confused sometimes."

"What's that?" he asked as he followed her.

"Don't you know by now, we're in this together?"

Logan smiled and took hold of her hand. "You don't have to be so bossy about it."

"You don't understand anything but bossy."

"I just didn't think you'd wanna-"

"I want to. I've always wanted to...so finally let me."

(When you're down and out.

When you're on the street.

When evening falls so hard.

-

I will comfort you.

I will take your part.

-

When darkness comes

and pain is all around

like a bridge over troubled waters

I will lay me down.

-

Like a bridge over trouble waters

I will lay me down.) (Simon and Garfunkle)


	80. Chapter 80 Saturday November 24, 2007

**

* * *

****Lean On Me**

**Chapter Eighty**

**Saturday November 24 2007**

"Mr. Zacchara," the man said at the door of the five star restaurant as he led Johnny and Serena inside. He looked at the hostess "Maggie, take care of Mr. Zacchara and his lovely lady friend, would ya for me? Be good to them, sweetie."

"Sure thing, Fredo."

Once they were seated at a private circular booth that had high walls, Serena asked "How do they know you down here?"

"This place is owned by, what you might call, old family friends."

"Friends or business associates?"

He leaned close to her and whispered "Assholes I wish I never met but when in Rome you don't snub the Pope."

"So if we come to Miami we have to drop in here? Are you here for business? Am I just along for the ride?"

"We're here because I wanted to go out with you without running into anyone that would piss me off. Like your father, brother, and cop friend."

She immediately got defensive "What in the hell is your problem with Cooper?"

"Lets leave him out of our first date, what do you say?"

Her eyes warred with his. He reached for her hand and held it. Serena calmed down and then said "I can do that."

"Thanks."

"Seriously, do you have to work tonight?"

"I'm all yours. Look, I could have taken you to some city where my family don't know people....but that would mean somewhere in the mountains cause every major city, its gonna be like this. I'm sorry if that's more than you signed up for."

She smirked. "Who says I signed up for anything?"

Instead of smirking back Johnny's eyes went just a little cooler.

Serena felt like shit. She didn't know that she would hurt him by joking like that. Maybe he had been abandoned before in his life, dropped like he was nothing by someone...left behind....she knew that feeling all too well because every guy she ever dated did that to her.

He leaned over the table, to whisper to him, and asked in a deadly serious tone Johnny asked "Are you in?"

Was she sure? No. Did she want to back out now? Hell no.

She told him "I'm in."

And that was that. For better or worse. The latest mob couple was born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan drove Cooper's car out to the lake at the edge of town. Cooper hadn't said a word the whole drive. They stopped once and got drinks at a gas station.

Once they were there, Cooper climbed out of the car and walked down the pier, where he stood, staring into the setting sun. Georgie and Logan climbed out.

She leaned against the car. "Go to him. Help your friend."

Logan couldn't believe how amazing she was. She was right there by his side doing everything he needed. Never bitching or moaning that it was inconvenient for her. She had told him to call her at four am if he needed to. She made him sweet tea everyday and never asked for credit. She forgave him for sleeping with her only sister. She had prayed for him when he barely knew she was alive-when she was just a waitress or Maxie's little sister or Lulu's friend to him. While he all but ignored her, she had been in church praying for Logan's soul. He knew this now because he knew her now.

He stared at her for a long moment, then he raised his hand to cup the back of her head. He gave her a slow and sensual kiss. Pulling away, his voice fell into a throaty whisper "I'm becoming obsessed with you, girl. Does that scare you?"

"I was scared when you weren't obsessed with me."

With a smile on his face he walked down the pier to talk to Cooper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max pulled up in front of the emergency room. "Okay, you two jump out and I'll park," he said.

Maxie climbed out of the SUV but Lulu stayed rooted in her seat with a numb look on her face. Maxie jerked open Lulu's door. "Come on."

In a completely flat voice with her eyes staring straight ahead Lulu said "I'm not going in there."

Maxie told her "Stop acting up. Lets go!"

"I'm not going."

Her voice was so strange it sent a chill down Max's spine. He had no clue what to do for Lulu. And he had no idea how her life got mixed up with his but he was pretty sure he never would have started to give a damn about her at all if not for his dummy brother. Still he did like her, a tad bit, now. Just a tad. Because he had looked at the coffee shop window and saw Milo kissing Lulu. Then the look on Milo's face.

He wanted his brother to always be that happy. And this woman was the key to that. She couldn't be completely horrible if she could do that for Milo. Give him that one moment of perfect happiness.

Maxie snapped at Lulu "You got to pull yourself together! Damn! Get your ass out of the car now."

In a completely dazed tone Lulu said "I'm not going in there and seeing my father dead. Do you think I'm going in there to see my father dead? Is that what you think? Because I'm not."

Max and Maxie exchanged a look. Maxie said "You push and I'll pull."

Max said "We should call someone. I'll call Mrs. C."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper felt like he was lost somewhere out in the dark, so far from home that he couldn't even find his way back. He stared out at the water and asked God to forgive him.

A hand touched his back. "Brother."

"I'm all right."

"I thought I was the liar out of the two of us."

Cooper let out a shuddering breath.

Logan added "Let me call her."

"No."

"This ain't the time to worry about your pride, man."

"I just want to forget. If I see her I won't forget. Maxie can't help me now."

"She's all you want. Just let yourself have her, for fuck's sake! Really!"

Cooper turned and stared down Logan.

Logan went on, breathing heavily as he took in all Cooper's pain and made it his own, "If I'm ever in a jam and I tell you 'Don't call her', you just knock my stupid ass out and call her. Cause nothing matters if we don't have each other. You gotta get past this....you're gonna forgive her...just do it today."

"I forgave her! But it doesn't change anything." Tears sprang from Cooper's eyes and he looked away.

Softly Logan said "I ain't saying marry the girl...call her. You need her. Stop lying."

"Just go away if this is all you have to say to me."

"I'll never go away. Get used to my ugly mug. I'm here for life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie let out a huge breath, as Lulu sat in the SUV looking like a zombie, and then she grabbed her hand for the second time in an hour. "Milo, you owe me big time!" she spoke to her friend that was not there.

But she was devoted to taking care of Lulu for Milo's sake. Like Milo had taken care of her.

She ripped Lulu out of the car, and Lulu had two options, stand up or fall down. She stood up. Maxie pulled her into the emergency room. Lulu tried to jerk away from Maxie. Maxie only gripped her hand tighter and said "We need to know about her Dad! Luke Spencer!"

Lulu's whole face crumbled. "Leave me go." She tried to run out of the ER.

Maxie used to hands to hold her arm. "One day you'll thank me for this."

"I hate you! I hate you so much! I'll always hate you!" Lulu sobbed.

Nadine came out from behind the desk. "Mr. Spencer was brought in five minutes ago."

Lulu sucked in a huge breath.

Maxie asked "How is he?"

"He's critical."

Lulu froze.

Nadine said "They're prepping him for surgery. Why don't I show you to the waiting room?"

Lulu let out her breath. She looked at Maxie and then fell into her arms.

Maxie sighed. There were worst things in the world than being hugged by Lulu. She had to keep that in mind.

She had promised Milo that Lulu could be in the circle. Lulu was in all right. So far in and Maxie was clearly stuck with her now. If this was the price she had to pay to keep good and strong Milo as her friend then Maxie would bear it.

He was worth it. The circle could expand just enough to squeeze in one brat.

(_We all need somebody to lean on._

_You just might have a problem_

_that I'd understand._

_We all need somebody to lean on._

_Lean on me_.) (Bill Withers)


	81. Chapter 81 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 81**

**Saturday November 24 2007**

Lucas tried to show no fear as the Carly's limo pulled up in front of General Hospital. He always thought that to cry was to show you weren't a real man. Sean told him it made you more of a man, but Lucas wasn't quite ready to believe him yet.

Still, little by little, Sean was changing Lucas for the better, or just helping him survive each day. Like this moment, when Sean held his hand.

Lucas tried not to glance too often at his mother because he hated to see how this freaking mess of a day- Jerry dying, Luke having another heart attack- had made his mother look weary, older, sad, scared. All the things Lucas never wanted to admit his mom ever could be.

He knew what would happen when they went inside. Carly would take charge. She'd get answers for them. She'd organize things. She wouldn't let anyway see her break till Jason walked in later and then she'd rush into his arms, not caring what anyone on earth thought about it.

Lucas wouldn't have to do anything but keep out of the way. Or he could step up. Even though it only made his heart hurt more, he let go of Sean's hand when he climbed out of the limo and wrapped his arm around his mom's shoulder to walk her inside.

She could lean on him. He could take it. He had always been strong enough but for the first time today he decided to believe in his own inner strength.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper was sitting on the edge of the dock, watching the sun fall out of the sky. Logan was sitting next to him.

For a long while no one said anything until Logan broke the silence. "You had no choice. Let yourself believe that."

Cooper drug each word out as he said "Nine months."

"Huh, man?"

"I lived under Jerry's thumb for nine months and I could have kept living like that longer. Kept trying to manage him. Keep him happy so everyone would be safe. And I would have if..." his worlds trailed off and there was a long silence.

Cooper would have stayed Jerry's pawn forever if Cooper kept Maxie. Because she made it all seem manageable. And he wouldn't have risked his life by facing off with Jerry if that meant risking his chance to ever kiss Maxie again. But it all changed when he lost Maxie.

"She's safer now."

Harshly, Cooper spit out "So that makes it okay?"

"You asking me that? Fuck yeah, that makes it okay. I would have did it the first damn day

Jacks got smart with me and had the balls to put her name in his mouth."

Shaking his head at Logan's violent nature, Cooper said "Thank God you are out of the mob because the bodies would have been piling up with your name on them.."

"You're telling me. Georgie would never go for that."

Cooper let out a long breath. They sat in silence for another moment until he said "I got fed up. I wanted to control something."

"He pulled on you. There was only one choice. If you didn't shoot him then I'd lose my best friend. I can't be losing you, so stop thinking there was all these different scenarios you could have went with. That guy was gonna push and push and push till somebody got dead. Well somebody did. His punk ass. And I'm okay with that." After a moment Logan added "The only thing I am sorta pissed about is that you walked into that gun fight without me. What's up with that?"

"You didn't want to become a cop."

"Maybe I need to so I can watch your back."

"Maybe you do."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Max could not believe the state of his life.

Now here he was driving across town, when his mind should be on work, thinking about Lulu who was hurting at GH because Luke had a heart attack. Max knew he must really love his brother to worry about that chick.

He would have to call Milo and let him know what was going on. Jason had taken Spinelli and Milo to one of the warehouses where a shipment was coming in. The business was in such shaky shape that Jason was afraid somebody was about to get killed in a first strike by another family. That meant on nights like this -when they were particularly vulnerable because Jason had to focus on the shipment- he kept Spinelli and Milo with him. To keep them safer. Though they thought they were learning the ropes of the business.

To top off all of Max's stress, Niko- who was in charge of the team of gaurds at Ms. Davis' home- wife went into labor and he needed to be relieved so he could go be with her at Mercy. That meant Max had to go over there and make sure that the Boss' little princesses were safe.

Screwing up security on Alexis was something that could get a person killed. To mess up with Carly was just as bad. There was just one guy who lived to tell the tale, or didn't have to leave town to keep Sonny and Jason from killing him, and that was Logan Hayes.

The rest of the men wondered why Logan got to live. It wasn't like he was Brenda's nephew. Just Brenda's nephew's friend. Was that a close enough family connection to let him risk the boys lives?

The rumors about who Cooper really was started as soon as he got to town. They were never confirmed but everyone assumed it was true because Cooper had been to Sonny's office before he became a cop. Max knew it was true because there wasn't much Max didn't know about the business and personal lives of Sonny and Jason.

Just cause Coop was related to Brenda that did not give Logan a free pass though. The other guys in the organization might think so but Max knew better.

Max didn't wonder why Logan was still alive- though he hated the guy with a passion- he figured it was kinda obvious. It hadn't taken him but a minute to know they weren't killing Logan after he heard about the screw up where he left the boys unguarded.

It all came down to a pair of sad hazel eyes. Enough said.

Max sighed as he climbed out of his SUV in the driveway of the Lake House. After a brief conversation with Niko, the man left, and then Max knocked on the door.

Dressed in jogging pants that were too big for her, so they were rolled down at the waist, and a t-shirt that said Litigators Do it With The Lights On, Sam McCall came to the door. "Hey."

"Good evening. I wanted to let you know I'm taking over for Niko. I'll check in with the team, make sure everything is straight out here."

"To tell you the truth, Max, and don't take this the wrong way, I don't count on Sonny's soldiers to protect me or my sisters." She hitched her leg up on the small table near the door- where her mom through the mail each day- and showed him an ankle holster with a gun resting there. "Don't worry. It has a safety. I would never put the girls at that kinda risk."

"Of course not."

"You say that like you have faith in me."

"Some reason I shouldn't?"

She shrugged. "Its just that not too many people ever do. Not after they've known me as long as you have." She shrugged again. "Anyway, thanks for the heads up. If you need anything out there just holler."

"I'll be fine."

"Night then."

"Good night, Ms. McCall."

Max went to work but her words stuck in his head, the sad way she said: _You say that like you have faith in me._

She was way too beautiful to be that sad.

For some reason Sam made him think of Mrs. C. Tonight Carly was probably sad too, since her uncle was sick. Max hoped someone was taking care of Carly. Because she shouldn't be sad and all alone.

And either should Sam.

They were a weird sort of family. If no one else was around tonight for Sam, or any other night, then Max guessed he would have to be. It was the right thing to do. He'd do this because then maybe God would do the same for Mrs. C....always make sure she wasn't sad and alone.

And maybe he would do this because he was kinda sad too. Mr. C was now engaged to Jason, even though she wasn't divorced from Jax. That meant Max had no shot. She hadn't been single even one day.

But he was. He was always single and waiting on her. He thought maybe...just maybe..because Sonny never did treat her right, and Jax always left town on her, but now with Carly being with Jason...well, he was out of maybes.

Ms. C was never gonna be his woman. So, yeah, he could feel what Sam was feeling. It sucked to be left without any faith to hold onto.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dillon walked into the waiting room with Ned, Alice and Edward behind him, bickering about if they should page Tracy, Monica, Emily or no one. Edward wanted to page them all. Alice wanted to page Emily. Ned wanted to page no one because that would just take them away from Luke and Luke needed them more than the rest of them needed answers. Dillon was ignoring them because he knew that he was seconds away from probably seeing a broken hearted Lulu.

Just because he was marrying Sarah, didn't mean his best friend's pain was not important to him anymore.

His eyes scanned the room and he saw Bobbie, Lucas, Carly, and Sean huddled in one corner. Lucky and Liz were together by the window. And there against the left wall, in the chairs, were Maxie and Lulu, holding hands.

Lulu was staring straight ahead as if she was on some kind of medication. But Dillon knew she was just shutting down on the world.

He walked over to her and crouched in front of her. Maxie let go of Lulu's hand and announced, loudly to Lulu, as if Lulu was now deaf, "I'm gonna get you some tea!"

Maxie walked out of the waiting room.

Dillon whispered "Lu."

Nothing.

"Lulu, will you talk to me?"

Lucky started across the room but Dillon waved him off. Dillon sat next to Lulu. He leaned over, brushed back her hair, and whispered into her ear "I want you to look around this room.....you are not ever going to be left all alone."

Her eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip. Then her head came over to rest on his chest. He stroked her back and kissed her forehead while she tried not to cry, but the tears slid silently from her eyes anyway. After a minute or two she straightened and started to wipe off her face. Carly gave her some kleenex.

Dillon said "For as long as it takes, I'm going to stay with you, okay?"

Lulu looked him dead in the eyes. "No."


	82. Chapter 82 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Note- This was written months ago. Therefore Kristina and Molly are much, much younger. Molly is around three and Kristina is around nine.**

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 82**

**Saturday November 24 2007**

Sitting next to her in the hospital waiting room, Dillon leaned over, brushed back her hair, and whispered into her ear "For as long as it takes, I'm going to stay with you, okay?"

Her eyes got a deep determination that replaced the numbness that had been resting there and she hissed out "No."

Lulu stood up and started toward Lucky- knowing he was the one person in the room that would physically take Dillon out if he pressed his luck too hard.

Dillon called after her "I know what you're doing!" but she ignored him, and walked into her brother's waiting arms.

Lucky held her and glared at Dillon. He had no clue what was going on but he wanted Lulu to be okay and no one to upset her. Plus Dillon had waved Lucky away from Lulu a minute before, as if Dillon could be her hero.

Lucky knew what his job was. He would take care of his sister till his dying breath. And Lulu could, once again, sacrifice what she wanted most to give Dillon what he needed.

Not long after that Sarah and Brooklyn ran into the room. Dillon stood up, and with true relief in his features, he embraced his fiancee.

He was right where he needed to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me how its going with Georgie," Cooper told Logan, as they sat on the docks.

The sun had just finished setting. The woman in question was back in the car, waiting for them.

"Aw, why you wanna talk about me right now? This is about you. You gotta get your head screwed on right cause if I'm the sane one around here, we got problems. Big ones."

Cooper joked "You think you can even pass a psych test to get into the academy?"

"Drop that shit. I ain't agreed to nothing."

With an edge to his voice, Cooper said "Then don't."

"It's just not my kind of thing."

"You said you wanted to have my back."

"Come on now."

"I guess that was just something to say. Forget about it. You're right. You'd never cut it as a cop."

"Don't think this reserve psychology bullshit works on me."

"You got to get some kind of job, Logan, and sooner rather than later."

"You really think I'm looking to become a boy in blue like you? For what? There's a world full of jobs that don't require all the bullshit of playing it straight all the time. Why would I go through the hassle?"

"Because you could be my partner. And because you're the only person I've ever trusted to have my back."

"Wow, you're playing dirty tonight."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

A moment passed and then Logan changed his tune and said "It would make Mac like me, at least though. Don't you figure?"

"Yeah."

"In a couple days you're gonna get back to work and then you're gonna be fine, man."

"Okay," Cooper whispered, as if he would take Logan's faith and make it his own.

After a pause, Logan finally answered Cooper's earlier question "Things are going real good with Georgie."

"Its early still..."

"Yeah...."

"But its good?"

"She's making all the difference, if you can believe that."

"I do believe that. I can tell by looking at you two together."

"She's a good girl, Coop."

"I always thought she was, too."

"I would trust you with her. You know that, right? She could go up to that room you got everyday and I wouldn't be plotting to kick down doors and find out what the fuck you're up to.....cause I know you'd never do me that way...and I feel like shit that I did that to you."

"You should."

"I said I do. What more do you want?"

"Honestly?" His voice was soft when he confessed "I want Maxie."

"Go get her! We can track her ass down tonight."

"I can't. I wish I could. But it feels wrecked now...and you were right...at your place...when you said I'm not ready for Serena yet."

"Oh hell."

"You did say you gave me your blessing."

"Did I say that?"

"Logan."

"Yeah, okay."

"We'll see, I guess. She's into Johnny now and I would just bring her down. But I want you to know you got a great sister and I'll always look out for her."

"I knew you would. You got to meet your sister, Coop. It ain't right that I met her and you never did."

"What's she like?"

"She's really bad ass. You'll love her. Listen to this, she's thinking about getting Team Logan shirts made. What size do you want? Extra large?"

"What are you talking about? T-shirts?"

"She thinks I'm good for Georgie."

"I question her taste level."

"Shut up!" Logan said, laughing. He stood up. "Lets go get drunk."

Cooper stood up. "We just got drunk last night."

"Your point?"

"You can't get drunk every night if you become a cop, you know."

"Wanna bet?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam bent down and kissed Molly's head as the child lay in bed. "I love you to the moon and back."

She walked to Kristina's room and red her a story then she hugged her. "I love you to the moon and back."

"I love you around the whole wide world, Sammy."

Sam kissed her forehead.

When she left the room she felt pang in her mid-section. Letting out a stabilizing breath she walked to the kitchen and made hot chocolate. Life sucked yesterday- when she broke up with Lucky- but today she spent with her Mom, and then with her sisters, and she even decided to bring a child into her life, by any means necessary.

She was thinking the only way that would work for her was a surrogate. But at least she had an option. It was more than she used to have.

And there was a guy who had a smidgen of faith in her, unless he was just being nice by saying that. She had no interest in some drunken rebound sex with Max Giambetti- basically cause she was not drunk since she was baby sitting, or else anything would go- and she knew he couldn't make her feel as safe and good as Lucky used to.

But she was lonely and he was nice. She could give him some hot chocolate and prove he was right about her. She was not only a screw up who couldn't be trusted to do anything more than lie, steal and destroy lives.

If there were a few people around who saw her as more than that- Nikolas, Maxie, her mom and sisters, and now Max- then maybe one day Sam would see herself that way too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid nudnik brother of mine," Max grumbled as he walked around the outside of the lake house. He was on a search for flowers. "Dummy thinks he knows women. I know woman better than that kid."

But here Max was, borrowing a play from Milo's book, about to give flowers to a sad eyed girl. Speaking of that, he pulled out his phone and dialed GH. He got them to page Maxie.

She came on the line "Hello?"

"How is she?"

"Who is this?"

"Its Max, Miss Jones."

"Who?"

"Max Giambetti. Remember? I drove you to the hospital today."

"Oh! Milo's brother, hey."

"How is Lulu doing? How's Luke?"

"Luke's in surgery. Lulu is...well, different but not better. Don't worry, though, cause I'm here to take care of her." It sounded to Max like she was rolling her eyes. "I'm getting my karma points in today big time. Is Milo going be here soon? Cause I could use some help with her. She said something about my tea not being as good as his which I think is really pushing it considering I don't want to be here at all. And I'm saving up to move out so her tea set me back a dollar towards saving for my own place. But is she grateful? Well, I'll give her a break tonight but still she's gonna hear it from me later."

"Uh-huh. Okay. Well I'm not sure when Milo will be off work but I'll let him know what's up so he can head on over there later. Take care, Miss Jones."

"I'll do my best....for Milo. I'm sure he will thank me himself."

"I'm sure he will."

"See ya, Milo's brother."

"Its Max-"

Click.

Max sighed and kept looking for flowers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny had purposefully kept Serena from the hotel for the first few hours they were in Miami. They went driving way to fast, shopping at the most expensive stores and then had some dinner at an Italian restaurant.

After that they walked around for a while before getting back in the car and finally heading to the luxury hotel where he had booked the Penthouse.

She seemed to get quieter and quieter over the last hour and now that they were in the room she was downright silent. She slipped into the bathroom while he sat on the bed, taking off his shoes.

In that moment he decided that no matter how badly he wanted to fuck her they weren't going to if she wasn't ready. He wanted the Serena who had bright blue eyes filled with fire. He wanted her wild and eager, so he could be the same. He certainly didn't want to feel like he was stealing something from her that she wasn't willing to give.

He heard her throwing up in the bathroom.

_Oh God, he thought. _

_Somehow he had went way overboard. Pushed her too fast. Believed her smart mouth when she was more than good lines and short skirts that made his dick go hard and his hormones go into overdrive. There was a real woman in there...one she barely let him even glimpse ...and he hadn't let her glimpse much of him either._

_Hell she hadn't even been to his condo yet. _

_Was he treating her like a whore? He never meant to. He thought they would be hot together and figure it out as they went along, having sex and getting to know each other one day at a time._

_He stormed across the room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, you okay in there?"_

"_Can I girl get a minute alone or what?"_

"_Or what. I'm coming in so if you're shy, cover up......5, 4..."_

"_Johnny, don't!"_

"_Cover up. Last warning. 3, 2, 1."_

_He was relieved he didn't hear her locking the door. He opened it to find her sitting on the tub, looking a lot worse than she had when she went in there. He went over and sat next to her. His voice was really soft when he asked "I'm an asshole, aren't I?"_

"_What?"_

"_I rushed this. I made you feel trapped. I showed up at your place and dared you this morning...and you didn't think you could back down."_

_She took his hand and put it to her hand. She was burning up. "I have the flu."_

"_Oh." _

_Her eyes were as soft as he ever saw them when she said "You're not an asshole. I would be the first to tell you if you were."_

"_I'm getting you a doctor." He stood up and headed out of the bathroom._

"_Very non-asshole move."_

_Johnny looked back at her for a long moment. Then he came back inside, wet a washcloth and held it to her head. He joked "So what do you think.... is this is a forty eight hour bug cause I was kinda looking forward to ..."_

_She smiled weakly. "One day you'll have my hot as hell legs wrapped around you....that day is just not gonna be today."_

_He whispered, as he watched her intently, "I can wait."_

_She leaned closer to him and rested her head in the crook of his neck, getting his shirt damp. She intertwined their fingers. "This sucks."_

"_I'm in Miami with a hot chick with hot as hell legs....it don't suck all that bad."_

_Johnny stroked her hair in a comforting gesture and, for the first time, they weren't about sex at all._

_(Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain._

_-_

_Once or twice was enough_

_and it was all in vain._

_-_

_Time starts to pass_

_before you know it_

_you're frozen._

_-_

_But something happened for the very first time with you._

_My heart melts to the ground_

_found something true_

_and everyone looking around thinking_

_I'm going crazy._

_-_

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you._

_-_

_They try to pull me away_

_but they don't know_

_the truth._

_-_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing._

_You cut me open and I_

_-_

_keep bleeding_

_keep, keep bleeding love._

_I keep bleeding,_

_keep, keep bleeding love._

_I keep bleeding,_

_keep, keep bleeding love._

_-_

_You cut me open) (Leona Lewis)_


	83. Chapter 83 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 83**

**Saturday November 24 2007**

Georgie and Logan were slow dancing by the juke box at Jake's, while Cooper sat at the bar chatting with Patrick Drake and Coleman.

Logan could have stayed holding his brown eyed girl for hours and hours. Smelling her apple scented hair. Feeling her curves brushing against him. Having her head on his shoulder. Feeling like she trusted him with her life, her heart, her future, her dreams.

He didn't know how this even happened. He remembered some desperate begging in his truck but how had that gotten him this? This perfection. This beautiful, amazing woman who wanted to love him.

(I like the way

your name lingers on my lips.

And I like the sound

of your sweet gentle kiss.

The way that your fingers

run through my hair.

And the way your scent lingers

even when you

aren't there.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I got you coffee, Mom," Sean told Bobbie.

Lucas head almost snapped off as he jerked around to watch his boyfriend giving his mother a cup. She smiled at him gratefully.

Mom? Mom, he had called her. What? What was happening here? What had he missed?

Sean walked over to Lucas. "You holding up okay?"

Lucas motioned for them to go in the hallway.

Sean said, when they got out there. "She said its cool."

"What?"

"Don't act like you almost didn't just about pass out in there. Your mom and I talked earlier today and she's really supportive of us...I don't know why you thought she wasn't but ...anyway, deal with it. I love you. I'm your family now."

Lucas had never said those words back to Sean and he still wasn't ready to but he did say "You know this is all I ever wanted, right?"

"I tell myself that every time I get pissed at you."

"Does it work?"

"I'm still here, right?" Sean asked.

Lucas loved him for still being there. And he loved him for being strong and brave. He loved Sean like he had never loved anyone before. This was his first love and it was a perfect one. This man was who he never wanted to let go, and who he always wanted to appreciate and never take for granted again.

(I like the way your eyes

dance when you laugh.

And how you enjoy your two hour baths.

And how you convinced me

to dance in the rain

with everyone watching

like we

were insane)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dillon leaned against the wall in the hallway outside of the waiting room. Sarah was pressed against his body with his arms wrapped around her, as she just stayed that way for long minutes. Just being his rock. His protector. His healer. Just being who she always was for him.

He loved the way she showed her love for him.

(But I love

the way you love me.

Strong and wild.

Slow and easy.

Heart and soul.

So completely.

I love

the way you love me.) (John Michael Montgomery)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny had called in some favors in Miami to get Serena a doctor up to their suite. Once the doctor left they crawled into bed together, with her wearing one of his t-shirts- since nothing she brought was loose fitting at all- and a pair of his socks.

They watched black and white movies while he kept getting ice chips to feed her, cold wash cloths for her head, and Sprite to settle her stomach. He never had anyone to take care of before in his life.

He liked it.

The TV cast a glow over them and, to Johnny's way of thinking, it was a really great little memory they made- even if he wished she wasn't sick and it all went down different. But this had its advantages. At least she was letting him see her a little bit.

(I like to imitate old Jerry Lee

and watch you roll your eyes

when I'm slightly off key.

And I like the innocent

way that cry

at sappy old movies

you've seen hundreds of times.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

One phone call from Max to Jason and soon after the waiting room had three more members: Jason, Spinelli and Milo. When Lulu saw Milo their eyes met, tentatively searching each other's gaze, and then she mouthed to him "Thank you."

Thanks for showing up.

Even if she maybe didn't deserve for him to still give a damn. It wasn't about what she deserved. He cared because he saw something in her, something worthwhile and beautiful. And she needed someone to see her like that. Someone to make her smile again. Someone to be her soft place to fall.

She had been trying hard to make herself over but that was the thing. Milo liked her just the way she was. He was just waiting on her to like herself finally.

Lulu couldn't believe there was a man who still wanted to love her after how she had behaved. And not just any man but a good man...a man who always made her smile.

(And I love

the way you love me.

Strong and wild.

Slow and easy.

Heart and soul

So completely.

I love the way you love me)

The minute Carly saw Jason she was out of her seat, with her arms held out, rushing into his arms. He pulled her close to him, and they were in their own little world. A place where she was always safe and he was always a hero.

(And I could list a million things

I love to like about you.

But they all come down to one thing:

I could never

live without you.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie watched Milo walk in and immediately focus completely on Lulu. While Jason nearly knocked Ned over- so rude- to get to Carly.

Meanwhile there he was. Spinelli. Lingering in the doorway. Sorta of looking like maybe he wasn't part of this circle. But she knew better. Hell, she was keeping track of her own damn circle. Other people could have whatever circles they wanted, but Spinelli was in hers without a doubt.

Maxie made her way to the doorway, slid against his body on purpose and then stepped into the hall.

He said "The Jackal once again must thank you for your care of The Blonde One."

She stared into his eyes. He had great eyes. She noticed that in the stables. Maxie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the hell out of him, until he was so breathless he jerked back and said "That formal date should be tomorrow."

She giggled happily.

He was giving her something to look forward to again...someone to dream about again....and a formal date.

What more could she ask for?

(I love

the way you love me.

Strong and wild.

Slow and easy.

Heart and soul.

So completely.

I love the way you love me.

Oh, baby, I love the way you love me.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max leaned into the window of the car. "Shut up, Marco. Just give them to me."

Marco Rodriguez laughed. "Maria was howling when I left the house. You really thought you were gonna find flowers in November? You never had a garden, man? They're calling for snow on Monday!"

"Did I just say shut up?"

Marco passed him the flowers he had bought at supermarket. "They're not fancy but no florist shop was open on a Saturday night."

"They're fine. Thanks. Now get out of here."

"Jason know you're giving flowers to his ex?"

"You threatening to tell Jason?"

"Hey, man, be cool. You know I'm no snitch."

"I'll tell Jason myself tomorrow. Its not a problem. She's just sad. That's all."

"Whatever you say."

"Don't go spreading this around."

"That you spent an half hour searching for flowers in frozen ground? No one would believe it."

Max shook his head at his old friend, who had been in the business since around when Max joined, then he walked back to the deck. Sam was waiting there, holding two cups.

"Hey," she said softly, as her eyes took in the flowers.

_Duh_! he thought. _I should have put them behind my back. Well, too late now_.

He thrust the flowers towards her. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Huh?"

"Here. Take them."

She set the coffee mugs on the ledge of the deck. "I made you hot chocolate."

"You did?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"Because its cold out." Sam said and then asked, as she took the flowers, which were purple and yellow "Why'd you get me flowers?"

"Thanksgiving."

She chuckled. "Seriously."

He hemmed and hawed for a moment and said "I heard rumors that things might be going south with you and Lucky. Its really not my business and the rumors were probably not true...but you seem a little down so..."

"Oh. Yeah...well...Lucky and me are done. The rumors were right about him and Liz. So, these are pity flowers then?" Her face fell.

He hated seeing that. Now she looked even sadder. Damn it. He couldn't be worse at this stuff than his freaking kid brother. No way in hell.

Max stepped closer to Sam. "They're cheer up flowers."

"Cheer up flowers?"

She looked adorable in her crazy too big jogging pants and her goofy shirt that said Litigators Do It With The Lights On, with her leather jacket over it but not zipped up. She had no make-up on. She seemed younger and more innocent to him.

Overall he was just concerned because she was sad. That couldn't stand.

"Yes, Ms. McCall, uh...I hoped you'd feel a little better. So, there, you have them now. Feel better." He picked up the hot chocolate and took a huge gulp, burning his tongue. "OUCH! DAMN! Oh...yum."

Sam burst into a fit of giggles. Max's heart swelled. She was happy again.

**Note**-

Marco Rodriguez is an original character that I use in my mob stories. He is Cruz's cousin. Maria is his younger sister.

Maxie's circle: Sam, Georgie, Cooper, Logan, Milo, Johnny, Lulu, Serena, Lucas, Spinelli, herself.

(Her anger at Logan is just a front for all her real feelings, which she will talk more about later.)

She's uninterested in: Dillon, Sarah, Nadine, Brooklyn, Max, etc.


	84. Chapter 84 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 84 **

**Saturday November 24 2007**

"Maxie," Lucas said hesitantly as he approached her in the hallway of the hospital.

He had waited till she was done kissing Spinelli, and the two of them were just standing close together talking softly. Lucas knew that his cousin was probably pissed at him over the phone conversation they had the day before. They got in a fight because Lucas accused Maxie of not protecting Georgie where Logan was concerned.

At the time he had been moving on pure adrenaline. A day later he could better see reason. He knew he needed to apologize because his words had hurt her. He loved Maxie. He didn't want her mad him.

He watched her slightly stiffen before she turned to face him. They had been in the waiting room together for a while before but she was all about Lulu and he had been comforting his mother.

"Lucas." Maxie looked at her friend. "Spin, this is my cousin. Remember the jerk who interrupted us with his bitching and moaning phone call yesterday? This is him in person."

"Greetings, Cousin of the Most Gorgeous Sister Siblings."

A smile curved Maxie's lips and her eyes slid to the side to look at Spinelli for a moment.

Lucas said "Hi, man, Georgie blogs about you all the time."

Spinelli said "Was The Jackal the only one unaware there was a blog? And the internet is my home realm. Its very disheartening." He asked Maxie "Are you a regular reader of Wise Georgie's musings?"

"Hell no. Do you know how many of those posts were all about Logan ticking her off? And then she'd go on and one about the unfairness of the rain forest disappearing and cultural something of others dying in somewhere or the other. I have manicures to get. I can find better ways to spend my time than reading my sister complain about the cruel, cruel world."

"The Jackal finally located this cyber diary last night and found it utterly fascinating."

Lucas reached out and touched Maxie's arm, then he asked Spinelli "Can I steal her away for a minute?"

Spinelli looked at Maxie. "Would that be agreeable to you?"

She shrugged but her eyes were all sorts of hurt.

Spinelli told Lucas, as Spinelli slightly stepped in front of Maxie, "Perhaps another time."

Lucas said "Max, please, I'm sorry. I know I was out of line. I'm sorry....and I want you to meet someone."

Maxie softened and said "Just as long as you know you suck."

Lucas said "I do know that. I know.....and as long as you know....you're not my second favorite cousin."

"Don't lie."

"Its a tie."

"So Lulu is second after me and Georgie then?" Maxie smiled.

Lucas said "Its a three way tie."

A pout formed on Maxie's lips and she rolled her eyes. "I'd rather believe Georgie was your favorite then share a spot with them."

"I should have came home and punched Logan for messing with you." Lucas then looked at Spinelli. "You'll treat her right."

Not a question. A demand.

"The Jackal will treat her like the treasure she is."

Maxie walked away quickly, heading over to Sean, so Spinelli could not see the huge smile that curved over her lips. "Hi! I'm the Maxie you heard all about and you're the Sean from MySpace."

"Hi."

"You ever cheat on my cousin?"

"What? No."

"Good. Don't. Because he's the best guy you'll ever find and don't you forget it."

Lucas hurried over. "Max!"

Sean said, looking deep in Lucas' eyes, "She's absolutely right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Its been a long time since anyone's given me flowers," Sam said as she put the flowers in a vase in her mother's living room.

Max was standing by the door. "Uh...well...someone should have been giving you flowers all along."

"How do you figure?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not the type that gets flowers. Lulu, sure. Georgie, of course. Liz, oh she gets a whole room full of flowers if she stubs her toe but me..." Sam sighed. "Sorry. I'm rambling like I'm drunk but I'm stone sober, believe me. I wouldn't drink while watching my sisters."

"I know that."

"How?"

"Huh?" He swore she made him second guess everything that came out of his mouth. He said the first thing he thought of and she looked at him like he was speaking Chinese.

It would not be easy to be the man who kept her from being sad but Sam was part of the extended family he was in through the business. She couldn't just be left to fend for herself.

That's not how they did things.

Max would do the same for Leticia, Graciela, Mercedes, Maria - all sisters of his buddies- and for the wives and kids of the guys he worked with too. It was just what they did. They went to weddings, christenings, cook outs for graduations and bought endless amounts of crap for fundraisers. Those were the good times. They also went to way too many funerals and they held the women while they mourned. They dried tears. They made scholarship funds and put flowers on graves.

They never walked away.

So he couldn't see Sam sad, knowing that now Jason wasn't gonna help her out, and just turn his back. He was here. He had to make her smile.

Sam walked closer to Max. He tried not to smirk at her oversize jogging pants, rolled down at the waist, and her t-shirt that said Litigators Do It With the Lights On. But it was cute as hell.

He was used to seeing her looking sexy and fierce. Not with no make up on and Alexis' Uggs on her feet. Somehow that made her seem really vulnerable to him. Or maybe his head was just in a crazy place tonight.

Lulu did that to him. Made him frustrated and worried and a mess- thinking his sweet little brother was gonna get his sweet little heart broken in two. And now Lulu was hurting and Carly was hurting, both over Luke. And Carly was gonna marry Jason. It was just too much for one man to take!

Sam asked "How do you know I wouldn't get shit faced drunk while watching Kristina and Molly? Why don't you think I'm trash like Sonny and Jason do? Isn't it all for one, and one for all, with you guys? If you could have heard the way Sonny cursed me out last week-"

Fuck! Max hadn't known that. He would have never let her in to see Sonny. He wouldn't let anyone but Alexis or Carly in. They knew how to talk to Sonny. What to expect to see when he was grief stricken and guilty.

Who had been watching the door and let Sam see Sonny like that? Set her up to be put in that position. Max would find out and bang some heads. Dumb nudniks.

"Mr. C is not in a good place these days. You know...Kate...and all."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Oh, he meant it. I screwed up and nobody is gonna let me forget it."

"Uh...Ms. McCall.."

"You don't need to be formal with me, really. Don't bother."

"Fine. Samantha.....do you have a favorite comedy?"

"What?"

"You know, favorite funny movie. Come on. You got to have one."

She searched his eyes. "Sure, I guess."

Max took out his phone and dialed. "Marco, I'm gonna need one more favor.....oh shut up....yeah, yeah, I owe you one, man, okay....hold up." Max asked Sam "What's the name of it?"

"Gross Pointe Blank."

"Marco, I need you to go rent that John Cusack flick. You know the one where he's the hitman...right, right, that's the one....and bring it back here.....No, you don't get to ask why....Go ahead and tell him. What do I care?....Just do it without the commentary.....Yeah. Thanks." Max hung up.

Sam asked "I'm watching a movie?"

"You can watch it tonight or whenever...don't worry about the fines if you keep it a while...but watch it."

"Why?"

"Its a cheer up movie, you know, like the flowers."

A very slight smile curved Sam's lips. "Just tell me one thing, will you?"

"If I can."

"If? What would stop you?"

"I probably can. Just try me." He hoped he could answer in a way that didn't make her ask more questions.

"Is someone paying you to be nice to me?"

"Huh?"

"Like my mom or Nikolas or something. Maxie say something to you?"

"No. No one...no...its nothing like that. Of course not." He rubbed his head.

"You sure?"

"No one paid me to do anything but keep you and your sisters safe tonight. This is just....you know."

"Don't have a clue."

Why was it so hard to make this woman understand? Feeling under pressure, Max just spit out "Mrs. C has Jason tonight!"

"Yeah, like usual, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"She's has him so she'll be okay. We don't have to worry about her. He'll take care of her just fine. She wants him to be the one taking care of her. That much is plain to see now. Even a blind man could see that at this point."

"Right and...."

"That leaves you and me....not okay."

Sam let out a sigh. "But that's normal for me."

"Well, it shouldn't be." Max opened the door. "Pardon me, Ms. McCall, I mean...Samantha...I should get out of your hair now. Please think about watching the movie. It would do my mind a world of good. You just don't know."

He stepped back outside, careful to close the door without making eye contact with her. She had been staring at him with this big brown confused eyes, believing for all she was worth that she didn't deserve kindness.

It was heartbreaking to see. Really. But he wasn't running away. It was his job to stand here and wait out the night.

And even if it wasn't his job he would have stood on that deck. Cause someone in this family had to watch out for Sam tonight. And he was the someone around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan never would have believed that any chick could look so lovely and delicate under the harsh, grimy lights at Jake's. But Georgie was not just any chick.

He was leaning on the pool table, with her pulled close to him, situated between his legs. He reached up and brushed some strands of hair behind her ear. "You ever been in here before?"

"Never. I'm sure you find that really pathetic, right?"

"Nope."

"I never thought I'd like it in here."

"Do ya?"

"I like it with you, Logan."

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Thank you for this....for this day four."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I get to spend time with a beautiful girl like you, yeah, I better thank you, and thank God, thank my mama for having me, thank your Dad for not killing me yet. If I was back home right now I'd be thanking every star over Texas for you. I'll thank you every day, believe that. So keep giving me more days, girl."

"Deal."

"You're so freaking pretty I can hardly stand it."

"You lie so bad but I don't even care right now."

"This time I ain't lying."

She gave him this soulful, trusting smile as Logan leaned over and brought his lips to hers. He would convince her that she was not only pretty in a sweet wholesome way she was also hot and sexy and able to make his blood boil. Because she was all that and more. She was the light of Logan's whole world these last few days and he hated the fact she would think that Lulu was better than her. There was no comparing.

One girl was his past. One girl was stealing his heart and making him dream about the future. Georgie was an angel on earth in Logan's eyes. And he would make her see herself the way he saw her now.

(She don't know she's beautiful-

never crossed her mind.

She don't know she's beautiful-

no, she's not the type.

She don't know she's beautiful.

Though time and time

I've told her so.) (Sammy Kershaw)

Note- Logan's words to Georgie in this chapter are based on the Sawyer Brown song 'Thank God For You'.


	85. Chapter 85 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 85**

**Saturday November 24 2007**

Serena lay on the huge bed in the Penthouse suite of their hotel in Miami, feverish and miserable, with her stomach aching.

They had watched a movie together while Johnny attended to her every need and, for a few minutes, she felt a little bit more human. But now the movie was over, the medicine was starting to wear off, and she felt disgusting again.

Curled up in a ball she mumbled "You should really go sleep on the couch."

"Not a chance." He lay on his side, looking in her eyes, with his head propped up on his hand.

"Just watch. You'll get sick next and that will slow us down even more."

"Fast isn't the only speed I can do."

"I call bullshit on that one."

"You don't even know me like that."

"You like sexy....sexy cars, boats, clothes, drinks, jewelry. I bet you sleep on sexy sheets. This right here...is gross....and it sucks...and I want you to go sleep on the freaking couch!"

"Should I call your father and tell him your having another tantrum? Maybe he can give me pointers on how to handle you when you're like this."

"Shut the fuck up, Zacchara."

He leaned close to her and she scooted back, just knowing her breath was foul and she was looking a hot mess. Why did he have to witness this? All that work she put in on looking hot as blazes every time he saw her and this happens now? Before they ever had sex!

What a mess.

But he was handling it so much better than she ever expected. He was taking care of her...something she would have sworn he couldn't even do. In truth, deep down, she had wanted her mom when she got sick....Lucy made some kind of weird tea that worked wonders....and she wanted the soup her Dad made...she wanted the teddy bear that she used to sleep with but Tina had now...and she wanted to call Cooper. He always said the right thing, in the right tone, and it sent warmth though her. She knew him less than a week but she was not ashamed to lean on him every chance she got.

Johnny...she wanted to hide from him till she was better and could be hot again. But he wasn't having it...thank God. Because every moment he took care of her she saw him just a little different.

She saw the things in him she hadn't thought were there at all.

Johnny ignored her nasty words to him, leaned even closer to her, and whispered, in this husky and intense voice that only he could pull off. "You can't chase me off so stop trying."

After a moment, Johnny added "I'm...in."

Their eyes held and she remembered telling him the same words hours before.

Serena swallowed hard, as her stomach rolled, and then she said "Don't take this the wrong way!"

before bolting to the bathroom to throw up again. Johnny came in and held her hair, while patting her back.

He said "One day we'll laugh at this."

"I don't fucking think so."

"But that day won't be today." He repeated words she used earlier when she said they would sleep together but not today.

"Give me a wash cloth, please." He handed it to her and Serena said "Thanks." She wiped off her face and flushed the toilet.

"Sexy."

"Shut up!" She laughed weakly.

"What? You said all I like is sexy."

She brushed her teeth while he sat on the counter next to her. Then she said "I'm going back to bed." She walked out of the bathroom.

"I knew I'd have you in my bed tonight. Told you so."

"You're not funny," she teased him softly "If someone told you that you're funny, Johnny, they told you wrong."

He pulled back the covers for her. She got in. He crawled right over her to lay on the other side, his body brushing hers as he did. Serena turned to look at him after he settled on his side again.

Serena stared into his dark eyes. The first night they met she felt like she found her home there. Had she been wrong or right? "Hey..."she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Next trip you get sick instead."

"Okay."

She was in. She was scared but she was in.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"The Jackal wonders if it would be best for us to depart now?" Spinelli asked Maxie and Milo as they stood outside the waiting room. "I would not want to intrude on The Blonde One's family's time of crisis."

Milo said "Until Luke's out of surgery I'm not going anywhere...just in case, you know. I mean I know Luke is tough and all. Cause Sonny looks up to him so he must be...but still."

"And what do you think, Temptress? The Jackal could escort you to your humble abode. You have more than done your part here tonight. Shall we take our leave? I'm sure the Protector of the Night would call me if Lulu requires me at her side again...for I would return in an instant. I just don't want to overstep my bounds...and I don't want you to feel like you must remain here."

Maxie said "Well I'm sure Lulu wouldn't stick around to hold my hand but....I'm better than Lulu so..." she walked into the waiting room and sat next to Lulu, who was staring vacantly ahead. "You owe me a dollar for that tea."

Lulu snapped out of it and looked at Maxie. "You'll get your dollar. God!"

"See that I do."

"Fine! You want your dollar? Lucky, give her a dollar!"

After Lucky took out his wallet and gave Maxie the dollar he walked back across the room to huddle up with Liz. Lulu asked Maxie "Why are you even still here?"

"Why do you think?"

"To impress Milo."

"And its working."

They both looked out to the hall where Spinelli and Milo were talking. Lulu asked "What kind of bonding did you do with him anyway?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?"

"He really thinks you can be a good person."

"He thinks you can too. Ha, huh?"

"When it comes to you...yeah...ha." Lulu crossed her arms over her chest in a way that said she was so put out by Maxie sitting next to her. But, to Maxie's way of thinking, it was a lot better to see normal bratty Lulu than the girl with the terrified, numb eyes who couldn't stop thinking her Dad was going to die today.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Coleman said to Georgie "I ain't never in all my life seen no one play a drinking game with Diet Pepsi. You sure you don't want something stronger?"

Three pair of protective male eyes glared at the bartender.

"Leave her be," Logan all but growled at him.

"She's underage," Cooper said.

Coleman put up his hands. "Hey now, I never heard that. I ain't telling the Commissioner if y'all ain't."

Logan asked "I got to tell you twice to leave her be?"

Coleman said "Whoa. I hear ya. I was just trying to be cool, man."

Patrick told Coleman "It wouldn't be cool in Robin's book. You get my girlfriend's nineteen year old cousin drunk and I'll hear about it for months...maybe years. And you'll have to hear it from Robin too. Spare us all that. I'm still hearing about Leyla and those Playboy models that were my patients. Not to mention Robin don't want me going to Talledega next year. Don't make my life any harder, really."

Georgie said "I'm fine with this." She lifted her Diet Pepsi. "But thank you for the offer."

"Sure thing, doll face."

Logan's eyes narrowed at Coleman as the bartender walked away. Beneath the table, Logan's hand went to Georgie's knee.

Patrick lifted the bottle of Jack Daniels and poured shots. "All right, you all know the way this game works. You drink when you're guilty. Who's first?"

"I'll go," Cooper said. "I've never.....gotten a speeding ticket before."

"Cause you drive like my Nana," Logan said, as he downed his shot.

Patrick drank. Georgie didn't.

Logan poured another drink. "I've never.....said the wrong name in bed with someone."

Patrick drank. No one else did. He looked at them all. "What? It happens."

Logan coughed as he said "Whore."

Georgie gave him a stern look. She said "I've never.....slow danced in the summer rain."

No one drank. She asked "Where's the romance, boys?"

They all shrugged. Cooper said "I'll remember to try it sometime."

Patrick asked "I've had sex in the rain, does that count?"

Logan glared at him. "Just how freaking drunk are you right now?"

Patrick looked at him with true misery in his eyes. "I bought those tickets for Talledega already! She just doesn't realize how big this race is. I don't care who's getting married that weekend. This is the points race for Jeff Gordon we're talking about here."

Logan said "Coop and I would love to take those tickets off your hands. Right, Coop?"

Cooper said "You'll be too busy. Training."

"Training for what?" Georgie asked.

Patrick poured himself a drink and downed it. "I'm going and that's all there is to it."

"Yeah right," Logan muttered at him. "You ain't going no where. She's got your balls in a vice and she's just twisting and twisting."

Georgie repeated "Training for what, Cooper?"

Logan gave Cooper a disgusted look, while Cooper shot back an apologetic one, and then Logan turned to Georgie "He ain't talking about nothing, brown eyes."

"It must be something."

Patrick asked "Are we chatting or playing? I've never.....been married."

Georgie drank. No one else did. Georgie caught Logan's eyes, studying them. "Training to go back to Iraq?"

He let out a breath. "No. Coop's got it in that head of his that I'm gonna become some kind of cop and he won't stop crying about it."

"Send perps to prison," Cooper said "or be the perp sent to prison."

Patrick said "If you think that will impress Mac, think again. I'm the best neurosurgeon in America and he still isn't impressed. That man can't be pleased."

Georgie said "Just give him more time, Patrick. And maybe, not to be rude, get caught less often in...compromising positions."

Logan said "She means naked with the nurses you work with, just in case you're too foggy to hear what she's really saying beneath the fancy talk."

"I understood her fine. I got a near perfect score on my SAT's. Believe me I can comprehend stubble...scuttle..subtlety even after a few drinks." Patrick said. "All right, back to the game. I never.....missed Talledega before."

Georgie, Logan and Cooper drank.

Logan muttered "Mary mother, will someone shut him up already? Its just a freaking race."

"Don't joke about Nascar," Patrick said. "That's like flipping off God. If Gordon is a DNF its on you, Hayes."

"Lets not fight, boys," Georgie said. "I never.....went skinny dipping."

Logan and Patrick drank.

They went on like this, playing the game, for another hour until finally Coleman put Patrick in a cab. Georgie drove Cooper's car back to Kelly's and they said good night to him. Then Georgie and Logan walked to her car. She got behind the wheel and he got in the passenger seat.

Georgie looked at Logan. "A cop, huh?"


	86. Chapter 86 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 86**

**Saturday November 24 2007**

For a while there Maxie thought Lulu was doing okay.

Carly sat and talked to her and just looking at Lulu she seemed to be back to her normal brat self. Maxie knew she would get no thank you for that but she figured she had played some role in getting Lulu through the night so far.

Of course the night wasn't over yet. When Monica walked in, looking ashen and worn out, everyone stilled. It was obvious she had news.

Tracy wasn't there to jump up and ask for answers, because she had stayed outside the operating room the whole time, so Dillon did it instead. His emotions were like live wires and everyone could see the fear sparking in his eyes. "He made it, right?"

Monica opened her mouth. Lulu bolted from the room.

Lucky started after her. Maxie said "Let me. I'm getting to be an expert at this. Besides, you wouldn't want to leave Liz alone for too long, would you? We all know she doesn't do well without a man holding her hand."

With a smirk Maxie left the room. Milo, Spinelli, Lucas and Sean were all down the hall, staring at the door for the women's bathroom.

Milo knocked. "Lulu....are you okay? Lulu...could you just answer me so we know you're okay?...Lulu, please."

Maxie walked past them. "One of you go find out what happened with Luke, could you? So we can figure out just what we're looking at here...and I'll..." she rolled her eyes "play nice some more. Cause that never gets old."

She walked into the bathroom and found Lulu sitting on the floor. Maxie sat on the counter. Lulu had her knees tucked under her chin. She mumbled "Go away."

"You have to go back out there, you know that and I know that. And when you do you'll have to hold someone's hand, won't you?"

Lulu stared at Maxie. A long moment passed.

Maxie said, apropos of nothing but knowing its what Lulu needed to hear, "Bonding means....that I was really messed up over Cooper and Milo was really good to me. I didn't screw him so don't start screeching at me."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Don't believe me, I don't care. I'm not gonna cry if you don't believe me. But I am gonna be stuck here till you're okay. Cause that's just the way it is now. Deal with it."

"Who says I'd have you as my friend?"

"Who says you got a choice?"

"This isn't the night to mess with me, Maxie. Not tonight!"

"So this is the night to stay a bitch and walk away? Nope. You're wrong again, Little Lulu."

"This is all for Milo! You think I want to help you show off for him? Con him!"

Maxie let out a long breath. and talked to herself "Just keep telling yourself she doesn't mean to be such a bitch....she just don't know any better."

"Go away!"

"UGH!" Maxie jumped off the counter and kneeled on the floor, something she found gross to do and the tile was cold but she figured it was do this or argue some more. She stared in Lulu's eyes. "I know you want someone else here...anyone else...but you got me. And you're damn lucky to have me! But even if you don't see that I'm still doing what I came in here to do...and that's drag you out there to hear about your Dad. And then stay until you're okay and then go home and take some aspirins! And tomorrow I've be back here...because Milo will be here...and Spinelli will be here...and you'll be here...and we're all gonna be here cause that's what we do now. Why is that so hard for you to get? HUH? NOW GET UP, LITTLE LULU!"

Carly came walking in. She gave Maxie another death glare then looked at Lulu "Come on. Come hear what Monica has to say about your Dad. You can do this."

Maxie stood up. She held out her hand for Lulu. Lulu took it and stood up. Hazel eyes held onto blue ones for dear life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A cop, huh?"

Logan was going to really have a few choice words for Cooper when he caught up with him. Coop's big mouth had Georgie asking Logan if he planned to attend the police academy this winter.

They sat in her car in Kelly's parking lot.

He ran his hand down his face. He was slightly tipsy from their drinking game. "Girl, that was something he came up with not me."

"So you told Cooper no already?"

"You saying I should tell him yes?"

"No. I'm asking what you're thinking, Logan."

"I'm thinking I wish Coop never started this shit."

"But he did. So what is it that you want? To become a cop or do something with your medical training or something else entirely?"

"Hell if I know."

"So you're not sure what you want yet?"

"I want him to quit and spare me the worry. That's what I want. But he ain't doing that cause he has to play hero for the world. I'm nobody's hero. All I want is to know somebody's got Coop's back out there."

"The other cops do. They're like a family."

"Like a family, good for them. I'm his real family. They ain't invested in getting him home alive each shift like I am."

"If you feel this way then why didn't you join when he did?"

"Cause I had other shit going on at the time."

"Like working for the mob? Chasing Lulu?"

"You were there. You know the answers to those questions."

"And now you aren't doing either of those things anymore. "

"Plus Coop says I need a job like yesterday."

"Still the fact that you're looking for a job isn't enough of a reason to become a cop."

"So you don't think its a good idea?"

"Its not about what I think-"

"That sounds like going cold on me again, brown eyes. Don't go there."

"I'm not."

"Then you got to think something one way or the other about something this big." His eyes searched hers. He reached out and took her hand.

She stared down at their hands and whispered "I'd be scared every second."

"I don't wanna do nothing that makes you like that."

"But I'd also be proud of you, Logan."

He sighed.

Her eyes fluttered up to meet his. "This has to be your decision. Don't let Coop talk you into anything and don't do what you think I want. Just follow your heart....I'm still going to be here no matter what," she blushed slightly "like I'm sure you've already guessed."

"Its still pretty damn great to hear it though."

Georgie smiled widely. "I'm on your side, for as long as you want me to be, okay?"

"I don't get why."

"Its really simple."

"Tell me, girl."

For a moment she stared into his eyes and then she whispered "I don't feel happy around anyone else....not this happy...and I don't get as mad with anyone else....and it doesn't really matter with anyone else....but it does with you." She bit her bottom lip and let her eyes fall again.

He titled his head to capture her mouth in a kiss that she never saw coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu Spencer spent most of her waking minutes wishing she was someone else. Wishing she was stuck in the pages of some adventure storyline like her parents lived...not stuck falling into blackness so often, running from herself and the mirror and her own mind, her own fears, her own pain.

But she was this girl verging on a woman. And it was this version of herself that she had to work with today and grow into someone better tomorrow.

She just didn't know how she would find the strength to reach for all those dreams- moving out, going back to school, trusting a man again, trusting herself again, being Dillon's best friend again, being Spinelli's biggest fan (like she knew she should have been all along) being a good sister and a good aunt- if her father died. That would take an amazingly strong person to pull that off.

She'd just never been that strong.

The thought of her father dying made her teeth rattle and her brain turn off. Even surrounded by so many people she loved and that loved her she felt all alone, frozen inside, and on the brink of losing it every other second.

Walking back into that waiting room to hear what Monica had to say took more guts than Lulu had. If not for everyone there to hold her up, emotionally, she would have ran from GH and not come back to Port Charles for months. Just so she didn't have to risk hearing the news that would break her.

But this family and these friends of hers would not let her run away. She belonged to them, whether she liked it or not. And together they would listen to this news about Luke and face the future.

When she walked into the waiting room she headed straight for Lucky. Once she tucked into his side, with is arm around her waist, he said "Okay, Monica, tell us what my Dad is looking at now."

"As I explained after Lulu left, Luke did survive but there's been extensive damage done to his heart. This means if he doesn't change his lifestyle he will find himself having another coronary- that could very well end his life. Its going to be important for all of you to convince Luke to change his ways."

Her dad had to change his ways, Lulu thought as Monica kept talking about medical this and that, cardiac rehab, diet and medication. Luke had to change or die.

So did Lulu. She might not die but would her life be worth living if she kept going on like this? If she kept running and running from herself.

She needed to finally plant her feet underneath her and face this world head on. She had friends and family who wanted to her back. It was time to let them back in.

Monica said Lucky, Liz and Lulu could go in and visit Luke in a while when he woke up. Bobbie left the room when Monica did, so they could talk about Luke's condition in further detail.

Everyone started to gather their things to head home.

Maxie walked over to Lulu. "So, vanilla latte or chocolate mocha blast when I come to visit tomorrow?"

"Chocolate."

"What time?"

Lulu shrugged. "I'll probably be around all day, or at least till my Dad drives me nuts."

"Noon then. I like to sleep in whenever I can."

"Okay."

Maxie hugged Lulu tightly. Lulu's mouth dropped. After a moment Lulu smiled, slightly. When Maxie let go, Lulu said "When you do something, you do it all the way, huh?"

"I don't know how to do anything halfway. So sue me. I like extremes."

"Well," Lulu's eyes dropped and she studied her shoes "thanks for sticking around."

"Just me playing nice, Little Lulu. Get used to it."

Lulu grinned and looked up. Maxie gave her a wave and then turned to leave, with Spinelli coming over to hug Lulu and promise his undying support in her time of need, before he hurried off to catch up with Maxie.

Milo had been standing in the hallway. Lulu looked out in time to see Maxie flinging her arms around him, as he stood there kinda stiffly, creating a picture that made Lulu chuckle. It was clear from Milo's face he was in way over his head with the other blonde one....but the sweet smile he wore when she walked off, with Spinelli right behind her, said he didn't mind all that much this turn of events that made them friends.

Lulu expected Milo to come say good night to her and leave but instead he walked inside, nodded at her, and sat down. She couldn't help smiling.

He would be a nice friend to have around during this crazy time in her life, and who knows one day they would share another steaming hot kiss like they had earlier. But no matter what happened or didn't happen with Milo, she knew it was time for her to rely most of all on herself.

She had to find out who she really was. Because before she could ever expect anyone else to really love her she had to really love herself.

_(Digging deep,_

_I feel my conscious burn._

_I need to know who _

_and what I am._

_This hunger jolts me_

_from complacency._

_Rocks me,_

_makes me meet myself...._

_I've been everybody else_

_now I want to_

_someone closer to myself_) (Closer to Myself from the Never Been Kissed Soundtrack by Kendall Payne)

**Note-** I love Maxlu. I feel they are similar to Kenlee from AMC. So the rest of the story has Maxlu in it.


	87. Chapter 87 Saturday November 24, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 87**

**Saturday November 24 2007**

Lulu walked over to Milo, as he sat in the waiting room. Quietly she told him "I need to go visit my Dad now. Monica said he'll wake up within the hour and I want to be there, just in case, he asks for me."

"Okay."

"You can go home, if you want."

"I'll stay."

"You sure?"

"Uh...." Milo stuttered "I can go, if that's what you want."

"I know what I should say...."

"Just say how you feel, Lulu."

"Stay."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli and Maxie sat outside of General Hospital, waiting for Lucas, Bobbie and Sean to come out so they could catch a ride home in Carly's limo. Jason had taken Carly in his car to go home to their boys.

Spinelli said "That was a very nice thing you did....reconciling with The Blonde One...I am impressed."

Maxie shivered in the cold November air. "Ugh! I don't want to talk about it. I'm trying to emotionally come to terms with it still. Milo better give me one HELL of a Christmas present."

"You are a better friend to have than I previously gave you credit for."

She turned to look at him, as he sat on the bench next to her."Yeah?"

"So it appears."

"You're still waiting for me to be your Bad Blonde One again, aren't you? To wreck someone...you...me....this."

"The Jackal is taking it one moment at a time."

"Smart. Because I do wreck things and I can't say I won't do it again. I could make a mess out of everyone's lives with just one really bad day."

"I only ask for honesty in the wake of your actions. The Jackal can not abide deception."

She leaned closer to him and smiled, as her eyes went really soft, "I honestly want you to kiss me right now."

Spinelli slowly raised one hand to cup her face. His thumb ran across her bottom lip. His eyes darkened, filling with an intense lust for her that always made her feel held captive under his stare.

Maxie was known for being wild. When he looked at her like she was the sexiest thing he ever had seen, she wanted to be wild and crazy and reckless and sweaty and naked with him. Now.

Slowly he leaned toward her, while murmuring, "Honesty has its rewards, Temptress," and then he very gently brought his lips to join with hers.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie was driving Logan home when her cell buzzed. She asked him "Can you check that? Its probably Brooklyn."

"Sure thing, girl." Logan grabbed her phone and read the text message aloud "We've got to meet. Chat about this boyfriend of yours. Lunch. Monday. My condo. Let me know. Johnny."

For a moment the car was completely silent. Georgie's mouth went dry. She had been meaning to get around to telling Logan about the fact she had Johnny over for Thanksgiving but she hadn't found the right moment yet. There were always more important things to talk about.

She didn't purposefully keep it a secret but it seemed like something she shouldn't bring up until just the right moment. Obviously that moment had come and gone. Now she was stuck in just the wrong moment.

"Why in the fuck is that guy texting you?"

"We're friends."

"Friends? Since when? I know Maxie was with him at that party but I ain't never seen you say boo to that guy. And what does he mean...he wants to talk to you about your boyfriend?"

"I suppose he means you, Logan."

"Talk about WHAT?"

"Okay. Calm down."

"Talk about how he wants you to dump me for him? And that punk said he wanted my sister. Made it sound like he was half crazy over her. First Lulu now this shit. This guy don't know when to quit. He ain't your friend no more, you got me?"

"I pick my friends."

"Georgie," he hissed out through clenched teeth.

"You can't pick my friends. Sorry. It doesn't work that way."

"If you think you're going to his home for some little private just friends date you have lost your ever lovin' mind, girl."

"Lets talk about this when you're sober."

"I was fine to talk to just five minutes ago! But I'm too out of it now? Convenient, girl. Now that I know you got yourself a little friendship brewing with Johnny."

"I would have told you about him...about that text...about lunch Monday...about everything that has happened between me and him whether you just read that or not. I don't want to keep secrets. That's not how I want us to be."

"What's everything that has happened? What does that even mean? You know I can't stand that asshole. You didn't think you should have brought up the fact that you're tight with him before I just happened to catch you getting a text from him?"

"He's never called or sent me a text before. I've only hung out with him a couple of times."

"When?"

"He came to help at the food drive."

"And that's it? Then how does he know about me and you? You spill your soul over packing up can goods?"

"I invited him to Thanksgiving dinner and he came. That was right after you dropped me off...Maxie freaked out about me wearing your jacket...and Johnny heard it all."

"You had that guy at your place for the holiday?" Logan asked this as if it was the biggest betrayal ever.

"I wanted to be nice."

"That sounds like a hell of a lot more than nice. Its sounds like what you do for someone you're really into."

Georgie pulled up to the curb in front of Logan's apartment, then turned off her car. She turned to face him. "So you think that? Really? That I'm into Johnny. Will you listen to yourself? You're not even making any sense right now. I barely know him at all. And if I see him on Monday...so what? I can go to lunch with him or Spinelli or Dillon or Cooper or anyone I damn well want!"

"Really? Well if you have all of them...then I don't see why you'd need me."

With that he climbed out of the car, slammed the door, and walked into his home. Georgie stared after him in shock. She grabbed her phone and texted Johnny back: Talk about what?

Less than a minute later she got a reply: I met a girl.

She texted back: Serena?

He texted back: Get him to relax.

She texted back: Logan does what he wants. Talk more Mon. Bye.

Georgie dialed Logan's number and an answering machine came on. "You know what to do." Beep.

She said "I need you because I can't imagine falling in love with any of them....if that doesn't mean anything to you and you don't trust me...then I guess day four is it for us. You call me and let me know."

She turned off her phone and drove home. When she was sticking her key in the door of her house, her hands were shaking so bad that she dropped them. She sat down on the stoop, let out a long breath, and told herself that every couple gets in fights. This would blow over. It had to. She needed Logan already....she needed him to be happy, to feel wanted, to feel hopeful again.

She'd miss all those feelings if he took them, and him, away from her. Weren't they just perfect a few hours before? He had held her close to him as they danced at Jake's. He called her pretty and she did her best to believe that in his eyes she was everything he ever wanted to call his own.

Wasn't that them? So how could the ugly scene in her car be them too? She knew she should have just told him about Johnny right away.

(To the heart and mind

ignorance is kind.

There's no comfort in the truth.

Pain is all you find.

Should have known better!

I feel so unsure

as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor.

As the music dies,

something in your eyes

calls to mind

the silver screen and all those sad good byes) (George Michael)


	88. Chapter 88 Sunday November 25, 2007

**Note- Day Five Begins**

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Eighty Eight**

**Sunday November 25 2007**

Sam made eggs and toast while Kristina and Molly watched her with rapt attention and lots of comments.

"Mama doesn't make eggs like that."

Sam asked "How does she make them?"

"She orders them from the waitress," Kristina said.

"Well, that's a way to go." Sam chuckled. "Since you were a big girl helping me with the shopping yesterday I'm thinking you're a big enough girl to help me with these omelets. Do you want to add the cheese?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, lets wash your hands first."

After her hands were clean, Kristina climbed onto a step stool and Sam helped her to drop cheese onto the food.

Knock. Knock.

Sam yelled out "Who is it?"

"Ms. McCall its-"

"Come on in, Max!"

Max ended up walking into the kitchen a minute later. "Good morning. I wanted to tell you that the shift change just happened. I'll be heading home now. You girls have a great day, okay?"

"Want some breakfast?"

"Wha? Me? Well....I couldn't really..."

Kristina jumped up and down. "Stay! Stay! I helped!"

Molly said, in her little baby voice, "Max. Max. Max. Yay!" and banged her high chair.

Sam said "That means she wants you to stay too. Three to one. You're outnumbered."

"Well...okay...I guess I could eat."

"Don't worry. This is one thing I can cook pretty decent."

"I wasn't worried."

Sam turned away, with a smile on her lips. It was a very small thing- the fact that Max actually had faith in her to do the things normal people did- but it was something to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie walked into her sister's bedroom, to find Georgie sitting on the bed, holding her phone, with her legs crossed Indian style. "Hey, we got to talk. You won't believe what went down yesterday. So Lulu's Dad had another heart attack-"

"Is he okay?"

"Alive."

"I feel horrible for Lulu. I should call her and tell her I'll take her shift today. I was supposed to be off till tomorrow."

"Cool. I'm going to go see her at the hospital in a few hours."

"Whatever you want to argue with her about can wait till her Dad is home."

"Come on! Do you really think I'd track her down just to bitch her out?"

Georgie raised an eyebrow.

Maxie added "Okay. I might. But that's not what this is."

"What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything!"

"Then why do you want to see her? Oh...I get it...you want to run into Spinelli and you know he'll be there."

"Yeah, everything I do has an ulterior motive."

"I didn't say that. I'm just trying to figure out what is behind you caring one way or the other about Lulu or her Dad."

"I don't care all that much for Little Lulu, other than in the way that I've known her most my life, but I hated her this last year so bad that it cancels out most of that. And I still hate a lot of the shit she pulls...how she acts like she is entitled to every man that passes through this town...but I'm letting that slide because she can't get anyone I want anymore. Not if she wants to keep Milo. If she doesn't want to keep Milo then all bets are off."

"I'm lost. Milo?"

"He's a great guy, don't you think?"

"Sure. I always liked him."

"He's really amazing. I don't know why I never saw that before."

"What happened to end you and Spinelli already?"

"Nothing happened. He's taking me on a formal date tonight. What that means, I still don't know, but I don't think it means a hotel room."

"Maxie, I'm having a bad morning. Just tell me why you care at all about Milo and Lulu."

"Milo and me...we've decided to be friends...and friends don't let friends date bitches...but he don't believe she is that, so I'm trying to stop believing it too. For him. Because I want to stay his friend and help him to be happy. He'll really need me if he's planning to stay crazy about Little Lulu! And I like needing him and him needing me back."

"I guess I never saw this coming but it sounds like Milo is having a good influence on you."

Maxie smiled and sat down on the bed. "I just don't want to ever let him go."

"As a friend?"

"A good friend. The one friend who won't run away if everyone else does."

"I won't run away."

"I know and I love you for that."

Georgie's eyes drifted down and she stared at her phone.

Maxie asked "Waiting for a call?"

"I haven't turned it on yet to see if there are any messages. I had a fight with Logan and I'm kinda worried that there won't be a day five."

"Day five?"

"We started over last Wednesday. That was day one. This is day five. But he was so mad last night....he found out Johnny came here for Thanksgiving...that maybe he is just fed up with me already."

"Why didn't you tell him Johnny was here for me? I swear! You just don't know how to lie on your feet."

"I can't lie to him. I lied enough already."

"When?"

"All the days I never told him I wanted him. And the days I never told him that Johnny had been here."

"Please. That's nothing."

"Its something to Logan. I just hope its not so upsetting to him that he gives up on us."

"There's no way that will happened. He'd have to be insane. And he's crazy but not insane."

"I'm sure you're hoping he does give up."

"Maybe that would protect you in the long run."

"I really want to be with him, Maxie."

"Give me that phone. I'll check."

Georgie handed her the phone.

Maxie said "If he left you a pissy message I will so send Milo over to kick his ass."

"No, you won't."

"No one dumps my sister. Especially not that jerk."

"You hate him so much, don't you?"

Maxie put the phone to her ear. "Actually, I don't hate him at all. I'm just pissed off that we made that sex bet and it worked out the way it did."

"Finally."

"What?"

"You tell the truth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly had organized a family breakfast at The Metro Court because Lucas was going back to college that afternoon. She was sitting at a table with Michael, Morgan, Jason, Lulu, and Spinelli when Lucas and Sean came off the elevator.

As soon as Lucas said his hellos and sat down, Carly touched his arm. "Hey, before Mom gets here I want to talk to you about something."

"Shoot."

"Well, she's really upset that Jerry died. Not that she was even speaking to him because she refused to. But still I'm sure him croaking makes her think about what they used to mean to each other. Anyway, it got me thinking about how former loves can linger for a long time," she glanced at Jason and smiled "and that's when it hit me."

Lucas looked at Sean. "Get ready. Here comes a plan." He drug out the last word.

Jason chuckled. Carly smacked his arm. She said "No one complains when my plans work!"

"When did one ever work?" Lucas asked with a smile.

Jason chuckled again- as he only could when Carly was involved.

Just then Lucky, Liz, Cameron and Jake came off the elevator. Carly spoke faster "Okay, listen, there's this ex of Mom's that is still into her and we're going to fix it so they end up going to the Christmas Charity Ball together. Got it? I'll email you the details. But I need everyone's help with this."

Lucas asked "Who are we talking about? Roy? Don't tell its Scott, cause I could never stand that guy."

"No, Noah Drake. You don't know him but he's a good guy."

"Whatever. I'm in, I guess," Lucas said. It was easier to not argue with his sister. He never could win when he tried anyway.

Just then Lucky and his family made it to the table. Jason stood up. Carly let out a breath and said "Liz. Morning. This wasn't too early for the kids, was it? Glad you got my message last night. I thought of this after we left the hospital. Its not like Lucas is home often, right? Better make the most of it and all that."

"Its fine, Carly. Thanks for thinking of us," she said in a strained voice.

It had been a long three weeks for Liz. All her secrets came out at the Black and White Ball. She lost Jason for good....and Jason was now set to marry Carly. But she found a new honesty with her ex-husband Lucky.

And Carly found out about Jason's son Jake.

Now they had to make their family work. One painful day at a time.

Jason took Jake from Lucky. Looking at his son he said "Hey there."

After some big emotional screaming fights between Carly and Jason, Jason and Liz, Liz and Lucky, plus Carly and Liz, it was finally decided that they were all in this together. Jason would claim his child. They would deal with each other. It was the only way to get through this now.

Lucky helped Cameron out of his coat. Cameron ran over to Morgan. "Hi," he said, bashfully.

"Hi!" Morgan said back with his father's grin on his lips.

Lulu picked up Cameron. "Hey, little guy." She kissed his cheek.

Lucas looked around the table at this family of his, then he took Sean's hand. He said to Liz and Lucky "I don't think I introduced you guys last night, everything was so chaotic. This is Sean......the man I love."

Sean's head jerked to the side and he stared at Lucas.

Morgan said "He kissed that boy!"

Carly looked at her son. "I told you about that. Shhhh!"

Morgan , showing his mother's reckless hell raising side, added " And Mama kissed Uncle Jason, Lucky! I seen it!"

Lucky chuckled and then said "Nice to meet you, man," to Sean

Sean's eyes held Lucas for a long moment, then he looked at Lucky. "Thanks. You too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny thought the whole trip to Miami- which Serena declared a fiasco before she had fallen asleep the night before- was worth it just for what happened in the morning. He woke before her and got to watch her sleep. She looked so young, innocent, and almost wholesome.

She looked like someone who needed to be protected from the world. She felt like the someone he was born to protect.

After he showered and ordered room service, he took a seat in chair in the room, then flipped the TV on low. Serena stirred awake.

Johnny said "I should have went into the other room."

"Its all right, " she whispered.

"Good sign."

She pushed herself to a sitting position. He bit back a smirk as she tried to fix her bed head. Serena asked "What's that?"

"That you don't wake up bitchy."

"Keep up the cracks. See how fast I turn on you." She threw him a smile, crawled out of bed, and headed for the bathroom.

He watched her leave and knew that Miami had been just what they needed it to be.

(_No, you can't always get what you want._

_You can't always get what you want._

_You can't always get what you want._

_But if you try sometimes_

_you just might find_

_you get what you need._

_You just might find_

_you get what you need, oh yes_...) (Rolling Stones)


	89. Chapter 89 Sunday November 25, 2007

**Note- I know this is a very long story. Thanks for continuing to read and review it. I hope you're finding it enjoyable.**

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Eight Nine**

**Sunday November 24, 2007**

Maxie tried not to think too much about Logan ever. She didn't think about the hot burning passion that raged between them last summer. She didn't think about his light cold eyes that reminded her of her own soul...broken, bitter, barely hanging on. She didn't think about how he was scared to be abandoned and that their sex bet was his way to test Coop, like it was hers, and that one kiss had been their downfall.

One kiss was too much temptation to resist. Bet or not, they were going there.

She didn't let her thoughts linger on the random worries over him that darted through the back of her mind. (Was he sad? Hurting? Did he need her?) She didn't let herself care about how he might be lonely- all those months from August to November when she was going slowly insane because she lost Coop, and she couldn't go near Logan either.

So when she heard that her sister was now really into him it had made her brain scream "NO! NO! NO!" because that meant that not only might Logan hurt Georgie but Maxie was going to have to face him again. She had never planned to kick him out of her life forever. She planned to get Cooper back and then prove to Cooper that they could all be friends. But that plan would never happen now.

This circle of hers was changing. She had to face that. Especially now when her sister needed her. She listened to Georgie's messages and said "Okay, Brooklyn called...she's leaving today and wants to see you first....Mike called. Lulu did call off so he wants you to work from noon to five....and...oh..."

She listened to the message from Logan and then hung up.

Georgie had this really wide eyes filled with doubts when she asked "So, what did he say?"

Maxie told her "I'm not going cold on you.....that sounds good, don't you think?"

Georgie smiled with relief. "That's good."

"Oh....good." Her eyes looked down to study the bedspread.

"Maxie?"

"I'm okay."

"Just be honest. Because I can't keep holding my breath and wondering if you're gonna end up trying to get back into his bed again."

"I'm not."

"Just because you're my sister or because you don't want Logan?"

"Because even if I didn't want Spinelli....I could never look at Logan and not see Cooper staring back at me."

"Will you ever be able to be only friends with Logan?"

"I'm only friends with him right now.....friends that don't talk but friends."

"It will get easier, I promise."

"The day Cooper forgives me...yeah, it will get easier. Then I can really breathe again."

"And what will happen to Spinelli if Cooper wants you back?"

"I don't know...but I can't imagine not seeing Spinelli tonight. I'd be let down if this date doesn't happen so..." she shrugged "that's where I'm at. I'm starting over because I'm not you...hope doesn't spring eternal for me. Coop isn't going to take me back. I'm praying he will one day at least be my friend though."

"Does that make Spinelli your second choice?"

"He's my second chance, there's a difference." She smiled. "Or maybe he is my third chance...fourth...fifth...six...who's counting? Not me. I just know he's all kinds of hot when he gets this look in his eyes right before he kisses me.....even Logan didn't get that hot of a look in his eyes over me. And he was hot for me. Smoking hot!"

"Logan didn't look at you that way because he was kissing the wrong girl."

Maxie laughed and jumped off the bed. "Whatever! You can have him." Smiling she went to take a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard so many curse words in my life," Serena said to Logan, over the phone.

"You sound sick? Are you sick? What's up with you? I thought you went out of town?"

"I did. I got the flu. And I'm kinda congested too. Thanks for bringing it up."

"You see a doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Well...uh...sorry about that message last night. I was a little worked up at the time." Logan had came inside his apartment after arguing with Georgie and then immediately called Serena to yell about her jackass buddy Zacchara.

"Georgie is not sleeping with Johnny. Believe me, I grilled him to within one inch of his life after I heard that message earlier today. They barely know each other. He went to her house for one dinner."

"Thanksgiving!" Logan said this like he was devastated over it.

"Cause he would have been alone otherwise. Georgie is sweet that way."

"You know her?"

"We grew up together. Ask her. She'll tell you. I actually saw Maxie the other day. We're doing yoga next week with Georgie. Pray for me. I haven't worked out since gym class in high school."

"I don't want Zacchara around her. Hell, I don't want him around you. There are better men in this town, Serena....better man that you already know even."

"Logan, that's enough. Seriously."

"You know I ain't lying."

"Okay I am hanging up now."

"Wait! When are you gonna be back? I want to come out to the lighthouse and meet Tina and your ma."

"Lucy," she filled in. "I'll be back by this afternoon. Come by for dinner. How about six? I'll call my mom and let her know."

"Six."

"Tina will adore her big brother."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that."

"Now we just have to work on you and Dad."

"He ain't talked to you since yesterday?"

"Did something happen? Oh God, I knew this was the wrong time to go out of town." Logan heard her say to Johnny "Didn't I tell you I had family shit going on?" She came back on the line. "Who punched who? I swear you both piss me off so bad. I can't save this family alone. A little help, that's all I'm asking for."

"Simmer down, kid."

"Tell me what went down and I mean now."

"Don't get too happy...cause it ain't all a bed of roses now....but....he came over and he said.." Logan's voice got thick with emotion "..he said he will try harder with me."

There was a very long pause and then a sniffle. Then he heard her tell Johnny "I don't need Kleenex! I'm not crying! I'm sick! Damn. Stop staring at me, Zacchara, before I knock your lights out."

Logan said "You need him punched? I would so love to do that for you."

Serena told him "I need you to squash this beef with Johnny...for me."

"I already gave Scott another chance, one he don't deserve, what more you want from me?"

"Be honest, that would be nice. You did that cause you really wanted to do that and that's cool. Cause I really want this...I really want this family of ours....you don't get how bad, Logan. But if you want to do me a favor....you will forget about your little pissing contest over Lulu and stop plotting to beat the shit out of my man."

"Don't be so quick to settle on Zacchara. At least consider someone else....consider Coop. You like him so far, don't ya?"

There was a pause and then she said, in a tone that was obviously trying to hide from Johnny what they were talking about, "You sure changed your tune."

Serena had over head Logan telling Cooper to never even flirt with her, while she was on the other end of the phone several times before.

Logan told his sister "Coop's a good man. I know that. I trust him. You may have to wait for him to get his head on right but Coop in three years is better for you then Johnny right now.....be patient, kid."

"I don't know where you got this idea from...something I said?"

"No and not from him either. Its just my own alternative to Zacchara. It ain't perfect but I can deal with seeing my best friend with my sister better than a guy I don't trust at all."

"This is a bad time for me. I got to go."

"Okay. Get home safe and tell that Zacchara to treat you right cause there's guys lined up to treat you better, know that."

"If you say so."

"Bye, Serena."

"Bye, Logan."

"Hey....feel better."

"Thanks. I'll try to."

"Okay, then, bye."

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis Davis watched Max Giambetti leave her house with a confused look on her face, as Sam stood by the door saying to Max "Well, thanks for the movie, again."

"No problem. Like I said, keep it as long as you want...need...to keep it. I could afford to buy it if you need to keep it for good."

"I just bet that Marco would love to hear that it never got returned when its on his account."

"That nudnik will deal with it."

Sam chuckled. "Really. Its cool. I'll take it back today. Where is it from?"

"You know the Blockbuster on the corner Main and Henry? If you don't got time I could stop by and pick it up later."

"No, that's cool. I'll handle it. Thanks, Max."

"Enjoy your cheer up movie, Samantha."

"Okay."

"Good day, then. And you too, Ms. Davis."

Alexis called out "Yes, good bye, Max," in a voice that said she had no clue what was going on. Once he was gone Sam turned to look at her Mom, and Alexis asked "Do I even want to know?"

"If you think I had s-e-x,' she spelled it for the sake of her sisters who could overhear from the next room "in your house last night, I didn't."

"I didn't think that. Its just that I've never known you to share meals and movies and inside jokes with Max. A cheer up movie? What is that exactly?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess he could tell I was upset over the Lucky stuff. I probably looked like," she whispered "shit" and then spoke normally "and that tipped him off. So he rented me a comedy and gave me some flowers. I paid him back with some hot chocolate and an omelet. Its no big deal. I'm not looking to jump in the sack with him if that's what you're thinking."

"I'm not thinking anything. But since you bring it up....does Max have a girlfriend?"

"I really don't know. Why? You think I'd steal him from her just cause he was nice to me one night? I'm not that damaged, okay?!"

"Sam. Sit. Lets talk."

"I should get home." Sam fidgeted around. "How is Sonny holding up?"

"He will survive this, that's about all I can say. He'll survive because I won't allow anything less to be the outcome. He'll be whole again....eventually."

"Good."

"I'm sorry that he yelled at you over Jake. He mentioned that to me last night. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I deserved it. Besides I'm not running to my Mom to fight my battles."

"Your Mom would love the chance to fight your battles for you, just so you know."

Sam came over and sat down.

Alexis said "Max seemed very taken with you."

"He just don't know me well enough then, I guess."

"So that is what you plan to do now? Be hard on yourself first so no one else can hurt you more than you already hurt yourself?"

"You really want to know my plan now? My plan is to give up on men for good and focus on the only dream I have left....I'm having a baby."

"Are you pregnant? I thought the doctors said-"

"I'm going to get a surrogate. I'm starting the process tomorrow, before I can chicken out. Don't try and talk me out of it because I know what I want. If you don't like it or think I should be a Mom then keep it to yourself because this happening."

"I don't think me being a grandmother in my forties is the most wonderful thing I ever heard but you becoming a Mom for the second time....that could be really beautiful. I'd like to share that experience with you, if you'd let me."

"Really? You'd help me?"

"Of course I would. If my baby is having a baby then I think I need to be very involved in this whole pregnancy plan, don't you?"

Suddenly Sam threw her arms around Alexis. "Oh my God I thought you would hate this and freak!"

"This is me freaking."

Sam pulled back and smiled at her mom.

Alexis added "I'm freaking on the inside. But I'm ready and willing to help you anyway I can."

"Thank you! I love you!"

And Alexis melted. It was worth the stress and pain of dealing with her oldest girl for moments when Sam really needed Alexis, and moments when no one else...no one else on the whole planet...could do for Sam what her Mom could.

(The miracle God

gave to me

gives me strength when I am weak.

I find reason to believe

in my daughter's eyes......

In my daughter's eyes

I can see the future.

A reflection of who I am and what will be.

Though she'll grow and

someday leave,

maybe raise a family,

when I'm gone I hope you see

just how happy she made me.

For I'll be there

in my daughter's eyes) (Martina McBride)


	90. Chapter 90 Sunday November 25, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Ninety**

**Sunday November 25 2007**

Sarah was having a hard time convincing herself to get out of bed that morning. She burrowed beneath the covers long after Dillon took his shower and headed down for breakfast. When Dillon finally came back, and she heard him moving around the room, she woke out of her fitful sleep and sat up.

Her blonde hair was tangled mess on her head. Her eyes met his.

Dillon said "Hey! You're finally awake. I figured yesterday took it out of you, huh? I know you're worried about my mom's husband, and so am I, but Luke has like ninety lives, not just nine, so he'll get through this."

Sarah nodded.

Dillon came and sat on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Are we going home today or not?"

"I don't think I can leave my mom yet...is that okay? I know you have to get back to the guys," he referred to the band she managed.

"They're in the studio again. I called them and told them they don't have a song to take to the label for a single yet. Its just that we have tickets to go home tonight and you said I just had to make it through four days-"

"I know you really want to get out of here."

"Just tell me we are going back to LA eventually. Tell me you don't want to live here."

"I want to live wherever you are."

"D, I know how much your family means to you-"

"Do you know how much you mean to me?"

She went on as if he hadn't spoken. "And I know you might think my family don't mean anything to me since I won't even call them but....they do. They mean so much that I'm afraid to call."

"I know."

"I'll call them after we have a date for the wedding. When I have something to tell them that they will be proud of again."

"If they weren't proud of you all along then they're crazier than you made them sound in your stories."

"But still not as crazy as your family." She smiled weakly.

He cupped her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers. "You didn't answer me. Do you know how much you mean to me, Sarah?"

"I know," she whispered. She kissed him with a sweet sadness. He pushed her back on the bed and made love to her- in a very slow, gentle, sensual, quiet way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After taking more medicine, and dressing in a Miami Dolphins sweatshirt that Johnny bought her (since the private jet had air conditioning that made it a little cool for her), Serena curled up and fell asleep on the plane ride home.

The phone on the plane buzzed. Johnny picked it up, expecting it to be Trevor, and asked "What do you want now? Didn't I tell you not to interrupt me when I'm with her unless its life and death. This better be life and death or you're gonna be one fucking sorry mother-"

"John."

He froze.

His sister. The one person on the planet he would say he loved. The one who used to sneak him messages behind his father's back. The one he expected to show up the day after Anthony was thrown in Ferncliff but instead, when he called her, she said she had things going on in Milan and couldn't leave there right now.

Johnny had done his best to keep his voice perfectly even as he told her it was no big deal. But if he had been the type to break down and sob, that would have been the first moment since his cousins were killed by his father's hit man, that Johnny would have really let loose with the tears. Instead he played it off.

"Claudia."

"How are you? I miss talking to you."

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. Its been hard as hell to get in touch with you lately. You don't know how to return a call?"

"I've been busy. I have Dad's mob empire to run, you know. Its takes up a man's day."

"And she does too. The her you were talking about when you answered. Who's your girl these week?"

"What is it you need, Claudia?"

"Oh. Keeping secrets. I don't like that."

He felt like saying: If you don't like it then come home and do something about it. Find out for yourself what my life is like. Show me that you really love me like you say you do.

Instead he said "What can I do for you? Why did you track me down on the family plane?"

"You can buy me dinner tonight."

His heart sped up.

She added "I'm home, little brother!"

Tears came to his eyes. This was all the family that he had in the world. His nutcase, killing machine, torturing, mentally deranged, talking to roses all his childhood, killing Johnny's mom, father did not count.

Claudia went on "Well, say you're happy."

"I'm happy," his voice was infused with warmth.

"When does your plane get in?"

"Another hour."

"Rochester International or Port Charles?"

"Port Charles."

"Look for me outside the arrivals terminal."

"You don't have to pick us up."

"I want to meet this girl....and I want to see you, John. I'm at the mansion but the guards say you packed up your shit and moved out two weeks ago."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm gonna stay here in Crimson Point. This place is too big to sit empty. Even if it needs a freaking decorator to make it less dreary and gross. Less like Daddy."

"Do whatever you want to that place. I could care less if I ever step foot in it again."

"Are you...mad at me...for not coming home sooner? And tell the truth cause I'll know when I look at you if you're lying. I always could see the lie in your eyes, John."

"Why are you home today?"

"I got the business tied up. I'm sorry it took a few weeks. You know I wanted to be here for you with all that's going on with Daddy."

"You're here now. That's all that matters."

"I can't wait to see you!"

He smiled. "Me too. An hour."

"I'll be there."

"Bye Claudia."

"Bye, John."

He hung up. Looking at Serena he wondered if she were to wake up now could she see how happy he was. Did he look different? He sure as hell felt different than he had a week ago. He felt like less like someone who needed to walk on ledges to tempt death....and more like someone who had a life he didn't want to lose now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max went walking in the door to his apartment. "Hey, kid! You home?"

Milo walked out of his bedroom. He was wearing a black, sleeveless t-shirt. "I was just lifting weights. What's up?"

"How's Luke?"

"He made it through his surgery."

"Good. And how's Lulu holding in there?"

"Why do you care? You hate her. Look, I'm not fighting with you about Lulu right now." Milo walked back into his room and closed the door.

Max headed through the living room, down the hall and right into Milo's room. "Hey, dummy, don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

"Don't start with me today. I will move out if you keep ragging on her. I'll do it. I mean it."

"I only asked cause I was there when she got the call about her Dad. I gave her and Maxie a ride to the hospital. I would have stuck around but I got called in to cover for Niko. Danni had the baby last night."

"That's great! Boy or girl?"

"A little girl. Gabriella Maria. I sent flowers and a teddy bear. You want to chip in for it?"

"Just let me know how much.....so you gave Lulu a ride?"

Max pushed Milo's shoulder, playfully. "Of course I did. What you think I can't be nice to her? I'm always nice! I made her tea, didn't I?"

"Not as good of tea as I made but yeah, you did."

Max rolled her eyes and leaned back against Milo's dresser. "I saw you with her at the coffee shop....what's going on with you two?"

"I don't know. She got real mad about me being friends with Maxie and then....we worked it out, I guess."

"You kissed her, you mean."

"Yeah."

"Just be careful. I'm begging you. You want this girl? All right. You want her. What can I do? But move like a turtle...no, like a slug! Don't get in too deep too fast. You promise me, now, you hear?"

"Max, I can handle this."

"Promise!"

"All right. All right. I promise."

Max smiled. "You gonna see her today? What am I asking? You'd see her everyday she let you. She gonna let you see her today or what?"

"I'm going by the hospital later."

"All right. Well tell her I'll be praying for Luke."

"I will....and....thank you, Max."

"Don't think I'm completely for this relationship you got with her...cause I'm not....but I'm gonna back you up no matter what...cause I know you can't resist those sad eyes. Its just not in ya."

Max walked out of the room, thinking about how much him and his brother were alike. They both were suckers for sad eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas and Sean stepped onto the elevator after their breakfast with the Spencers. As soon as the doors to the elevator closed Sean pushed Lucas against the walls, pressing their pelvises together. His dark eyes flared with hunger. Sean whispered "The man you love?"

Lucas' tongue slipped out to wet his lips. With one hand he reached over and pressed the stop button. He let out a short breath.

Sean brought his mouth to brush lightly against Lucas'. "You know how much I wanted to drag you out of there when I heard you say that?"

"Show me."

Sean's lips joined with his boyfriends in a soul mingling, explosive kiss that left them both moaning. Lucas didn't know why he had been so scared of this....he loved this. Loved loving this man, loving him out in the open where the whole world could see it and see how happy he finally was.


	91. Chapter 91 Sunday November 25, 2007

**Lean On Me **

**Chapter Ninety One**

**Sunday November 25 2007**

Johnny gently shook Serena awake, after the pilot announced they were preparing to land soon. "Hey, beautiful."

She smiled sleepily. "Don't go getting sweet with me now."

"Fine. Get your ass up."

She laughed and sat up, pushing the blanket off her. "We home?"

"Just about."

"Cool."

"I got a call when you were asleep. Someone is gonna meet me at the airport, pick me up, so I want you to take my car and drive yourself home."

"I can take a cab, Johnny, its all right."

"Take the car."

Staring in his eyes for a moment, she said "All right then. I'll take the car....so who's picking you up?"

"Remember how I told you about my sister last night?"

Serena nodded.

Johnny added "She just got in today. She's staying out at the Crimson Pointe house."

"Your house, where you grew up."

"Where I grew up, yeah, but that place isn't my anything. Claudia can have it. You got to come by my condo and see my place."

"Oh, I get to see your place now? About damn time."

"Yeah, four days after we meet. Why the hell am I moving so damn slow?" he joked.

"You tell me!" she joked back.

"What do you want?" he joked. "A key? A drawer?"

"My name on the lease, duh."

He smiled at her. "Put on your seat belt. We're landing soon."

"Tell them to circle around. I need to get changed and do something with my hair." She stood up.

"You're fine. Get your ass in this seat."

"You call this fine? To meet your sister. Lay off the crack, Johnny."

"Sit down. Now."

"Get my bag down for me."

He pulled her into his lap. "You look good to me."

"Do you wear contacts? Did you forget to put them in today?"

He gave her a quick kiss.

Serena grimaced. "Wow! You're truly nuts, huh? Morning breath and flu germs and you still can't keep your lips off me. Does nothing scare you, Zacchara?"

"Stick around and you just might find out."

He moved her to her seat and buckled her in. There were things that scared him. Like losing the people he cared about. His own life meant very little to him...unless he could be around people that meant a damn to him...but their lives- Claudia, Serena- that meant something for sure.

His family. His woman. The only reasons he didn't want to walk on a ledge today.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Brooklyn, packing up, huh?" Sarah asked as she walked into Brooklyn's room at the Quatermaine mansion. After Sarah made love with Dillon, they had taken a shower together and dressed, then he went out to the gate house to see his brother while Sarah went looking for Brooke.

"Ya, I got a flight back to the city this afternoon."

"Take me with you."

Brooklyn laughed. "You'll be all right. How long does Dillon think you two need to stay?"

"Till Luke is home again. And I get that. I do. I can deal with a few more days. God, I hope its only a few more days."

"They start driving you crazy around here or Lulu shows her face again, you can call me, you know that right?"

"Thanks....You've been so good to me. I think I would have bolted by now without you around to talk me down."

Brooklyn hugged her. "I'll always talk you down. We're gonna be family."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What is this?" Lulu asked Milo as he walked up to her at the hospital and handed her a drink.

"A protein shake."

She made a face.

He added "Its..uh..really good for you."

She gave him a sweet smile. "I'll try it, I guess."

He nodded. "So how is Luke? And before I forget...my brother wants you to know he's praying for your Dad."

"Tell Max I really appreciate that. My Dad is awake and as feisty as ever. It don't matter, I swear, what anyone ever tells that man. He lives by his own rules. Its really frustrating! Lucky is in there now. Maybe he can talk some sense into him."

"I hope so."

She sipped the drink. "Huh. Not bad."

Milo beamed at her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan could hardly believe what he was about to do. But, in truth, he had been waiting most of his life to do this very thing.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. He knew he was banging on the door but that didn't stop him. Blame it on the nervous energy.

Scott pulled open the door to his house. "You showed up."

"You called and I showed up. What do you want?"

"Come on in."

Logan headed inside. He looked around. His eyes first went to photos on the mantle...he recognized Serena and Tina. The twenty something woman must have been Karen. Then there were an older man and woman, had to be Scott's parents. Of course, no Logan. But maybe one day. Hell maybe one day there would be Logan's kids on that mantle. Only if he could get through today first though. So he was here. Trying.

Scott said "So you like football?"

"You called me over to watch the game?"

"You had something better to do? You find a job in the last twenty four hours?"

"Lay off. I'm working on it."

"So you got time. You like chili? Come on in the kitchen and tell me if it needs more spice."

"I can already tell you it does. Ain't no Yankee alive who makes chili hot enough."

Both men fought to hold back their grins. It would take time...so much time..before Logan trusted Scott, and Scott trusted himself to do right by Logan, but they had to start somewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas and Sean walked through the door of the brownstone, holding hands with all the heat they set off in the elevator at the Metro Court still sparking between them.

"Mom?" Lucas called. "Mom? You here?"

Sean closed and locked the door.

Lucas looked at him. "I think we're alone."

Within a second Sean's lips were on him, pushing him back against the nearest wall, kissing down his neck, yanking at his shirt to get it over Lucas' head. Breathlessly, Lucas said "Upstairs."

Sean breathed into his ear "Do you know how bad I want you right now?" before he stepped back, to allow Lucas to jog up the stairs.

Soon they were locked in the guest bedroom, with music blaring, and their clothes hitting the floor at rapid speed. Lucas let out a moan as Sean's hand wrapped around him and then breathed out "I love this....us...I love you."

Sean whispered into his ear. "I'll make this so good you'll never give me up."

"I already can't." Lucas head dipped back as Sean stroked him. "Oh, damn, Sean."

"Lucas."

( I like the sound of your heart stopping,

of lips locking,

the grazing of knees.

-

I like the sound of skin touching.

Hands fumbling.

You do as you please.

-

I like the sound of your back on the wall,

shelves falling-

oh, yes, indeed.

-

And I love it when you call my name.

I love it

when you call my name.

-

Both ends of the candle burnt by the flame.

I love it when you call my name.) (Charlotte Church)


	92. Chapter 92 Sunday November 25, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter Ninety Two**

**Sunday November 25 2007**

"Spinelli, is something wrong?" Carly asked as they stood in the lobby of the Metro Court. "You seem to be more jumpy than usual today...and that's pretty damn jumpy."

Jason had taken the kids out to the limo to send them home with the guards, where Leticia would be waiting at the house for them.

"The Jackal must admit, Valkryie, that my mind is preoccupied today with the idea of my formal date later this evening with the former Bad Blonde One."

"Who's that again? I'm sorry. I can't keep them straight. You're past Nadine right and onto Maxie now? Can I ask what happened to Georgie? Jase said she used to come over everyday there for a while."

"Aw, Wise Georgie, yes. Well she did harbor a mini infatuation on The Jackal but it was one sided and now she has decided to give her heart to the muscled mad army man...you know him...Logan."

"So you're taking out who tonight? Her sister?"

"Maxie Jones, the temptress and conniver that has broken the heart of The Clean Cut Cadet and hurt my Blonde One, and yet I find myself inexplicably drawn to her...for more than just the physical even. There are layers and depths to her than were previously unknown to I until just recently."

"Its sounds like you're really into her. What's the problem?"

"It is hard to know what she feels. Is she attracted to The Jackal for myself or because I'm here and easy to conquer?"

"Easy? The only chick who you've been easy for is Lulu. The rest stand in line to get shot down."

"The Valkyrie is mistaken about The Jackal's prowess."

"Didn't I see you dancing with Leyla at the Ball?"

"Indeed. But one dance hardly makes a heartbreak. I'm sure she was only being kind to The Jackal."

"You're so blind."

His mouth dropped.

Carly laughed. "Sorry but you are."

"Could you explain what you mean?"

Jason came walking in. He kissed Carly's temple. "Michael is working a plot with Morgan to get a dog."

"He does that every Christmas," Carly said.

"What do you think?" Jason asked.

"You want to walk a dog?"

"I could, yeah."

"Get the dog then. But I'm not walking or feeding or taking it anywhere."

"What kind do you think would be best for the boys?" Jason asked.

"The Jackal could research the many breeds for you."

Carly smiled. "There you go, Jase. Put the Jackal on it. You two figure it out." Carly looked at Spinelli and said "And about your girl problem....I bet she's into you because you're what every woman wants. Cute. Smart. Considerate. Loyal. You spent a year crushing on my cousin and you couldn't see anyone else crushing on you. Now that's over. Don't second guess what you have to offer. Cause I wouldn't sugar coat this for you. I'm not that nice. If Maxie wants you its just cause she sees what you can't see in yourself....but insecurities aren't hot to anyone so remember...she's with you cause, of all the guys she knows, she wants to spend tonight out with The Jackal. And she's damn lucky you even noticed her or gave her a chance. Its more than most chicks who are into you ever get."

Spinelli blushed.

Carly turned toward Jason, pointing at him and smirking, "Now you, Mr. Stone Cold, you bring home pizza tonight and chicken wings and breadsticks and chocolate cake, got it? Oh and get a salad, I guess. The pediatrician always tells me to make sure Morgan gets something green each day. I swear Sonny pays him to bring that up every time." She gave Jason a quick kiss. Her eyes got lost in his for a moment. She whispered "Bye. Be safe today, both of you."

"We will,' Jason said with a nod, his head dropping as a grin curved his lips.

"Farewell, Valkyrie!"

"See you later, Spinelli."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny beat on the door of the bathroom on his private jet. The plane had already landed. "Move your ass, Serena. Claudia is waiting."

"Cool the fuck out. Beauty takes time."

He grinned. Her snarky little attitude always got to him, in the best way possible. He leaned against the wall next to the door. "You looked fine before. My sister don't give a damn about seeing your hot little legs."

The door opened and Serena walked out, dressed in her typical short skirt and silky top. "But I bet you wanted another peek at 'em." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Don't lie."

His eyes couldn't help but going to the back of her thighs and then that ass of hers. Damn. There wasn't a time he looked at her without feeling it in his gut.

She went and grabbed her overnight bag, purse and coat.

"Good to go?" he asked.

"Good to go, Johnny."

"Finally. Lets hit it." He grabbed his bag and motioned for her to head off the plane in front of him.

After they were off the plane and heading inside, she reached for his hand. "Excited to see your sister? How long has it been since she visited last?"

"15 years."

Serena stopped walking. "Whoa. Did you go and see her in all that time?

"No. My father wouldn't allow it."

"And this is the only sibling you have, right?"

"The only family I got at all."

"Wow. Did you guys stay in touch with calls, letters, e-mail?"

"Yeah. But it will be great to see her in person again."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will." They started walking again. "Do you think I should have worn my hair up?"

"You're really nervous huh?"

"Shut up. No, I'm not."

Johnny stopped walking and pulled her close to him in the crowded airport. "You're beautiful in my eyes. What more do you want?"

"I want everything. You planning to give it to me?"

"You planning to let me?"

"Maybe."

Johnny grinned. Then his voice dropped "I'm probably a bastard for even asking you to be with me...but you know what...I don't care. I'm feeling this...you."

"I should freaking hope so at this point."

He chuckled. "Come on, enough stalling, time to go see my sister."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo was standing next to Lulu at a window at General Hospital. He cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk to you a little more about me and Maxie."

"Okay," she said in a little tiny voice.

"Did we...you know...settle that yesterday?"

"I guess so. She seems half in love with you to me but then she's always kissing up on Spinelli so who knows? Maybe I just have to trust her this time cause I can't guess what she really wants. She stayed here last night with me, when she didn't have to, and she was really good to me.....I'm confused by it all. Sometimes she's the worst witch I ever met and other times she's right there when I need her most. Not just last night either. I've known Maxie most of my life. We didn't always fight like we have for the last year. Not that we were close either. She's a few years older than me so we weren't friends or anything at school but I didn't hate her either...I don't know, Milo. All I can try to do is make peace cause I know that will make you happy. And....believe it or not....I wanna make you happy."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Its not hard for you to do that, you know."

She smiled at him. This smile that light up her eyes. When she smiled at him- only him- like this, it was the one time she didn't look like the world was ending and she was going to ruin herself, plus everyone she knew, first. He loved that smile of hers.

Milo added "There...you just did it."

Lulu looked away, still smiling. Milo just stared at her. Staring at that full mouth smile she saved just for him.

(Sometimes I wanna give up.

I wanna give in.

I wanna quit this fight.

-

But one look at you, baby,

makes everything

all right.

You make everything all right!

-

When I see you smile,

I can face the world.

I can do anything.

-

When I see you smile,

I see a ray of light.

Ohhhh

I see it shining right through the rain.

-

When I see you smile...

Baby,

when I see you smile at me) (Bad English)


	93. Chapter 93 Sunday November 25, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 93**

**Sunday November 25 2007**

Johnny walked out of the airport with Serena next to him. He looked left and then right and spotted a woman sitting on a car near the curb. The parking attendant was eyeing her suspiciously. She had probably paid the guy off to let her stay there.

Already committing federal offenses on her first day back in the states. That was his sister.

Their eyes caught and this twinkle came into hers that he could see even from a hundred yards away. She jumped off the hood of the car and held up this homemade sign. "John Z." This crazy grin curved her lips.

He hadn't seen her in person in over a decade and a half but he would remember her anyway, even if he hadn't seen pictures over the years. He'd remember cause he held onto every moment of their childhood, up until he was eight, like it was gold. The only happy time in his life...until the last few days.

Serena followed his gaze. "There she is, huh?"

He dropped his bag and jogged over to Claudia. She threw down the sign. He hugged her. "Sis."

"JOHN!"

They smiled at each other. She caressed his cheek and said "You grew up."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" he joked.

Johnny moved back and waved Serena over. "Claudia, meet Serena Baldwin. Serena this is the only Zacchara alive that doesn't suck."

Claudia made a face. "You know Uncle Rudy has been good to me."

Johnny said "Good for him. I don't care about him though. Never met the man in my life. You're the only family I want or need."

She smiled widely. "Serena...hey. You being good to my brother?"

"I don't know. Johnny, am I being good to you or a bitch you can't stand?"

Johnny chuckled and told Claudia. "She meant to say hello."

Serena hit his arm. Then she told Claudia. "Hello. I'm being good to him. Ain't I, Johnny?"

"She's being fantastic."

"She better," Claudia said.

Johnny pulled his keys out of his pocket and gave them to Serena. "We'll drop you by my car, okay? I'll pick it up when I get a chance."

"Cool," Serena said.

Johnny went to grab the luggage and throw it in Claudia's rental car. When they got to his car he didn't let Serena get in until he checked underneath it and under the hood for a bomb. Then he started it and climbed out.

She gave him a slightly scared look, that he could tell she was trying to hide with all her might. He hadn't wanted to scare her but what could he do? This mob shit was real.

He pulled her into his arms. "I'll call you."

"Do you even have my number? Sure your private eye found you the right one?"

"Give me your number then."

She laughed. He handed her his phone. Serena said "You've got family stuff to handle and so do I. Lets give this a couple of days. I'll be over the flu by then and we can actually have a real date."

"A real date? You're asking for normal now? I never would have thought that was your kinda thing."

"Yeah, well, I live to surprise you." Serena kissed his cheek. "Your sister is waiting."

Johnny nodded and stepped back. Serena got in his car and drove off. When Johnny climbed into Claudia's car she asked "How serious is it with that chick? You been with her long?"

"Just a few days. But I'm into her."

"Yeah...I can see that. You aren't planning to rush anything with her, are you? I don't want to hear about you running off to Vegas. This isn't that kind of thing, is it? Meet...and its so hot that you can't hold back...its not that, right?"

"Who knows. I don't know what's gonna happen in the next hour let alone next month or year. All I know is right now...you're home...." he grinned "Life is good, you know? And when is life ever good for a Zacchara?"

"Its rare."

"You staying for a while?"

"I'm staying forever. I can't leave you again, John."

Johnny couldn't stop smiling. God, what the hell? Zaccharas didn't do content. But hell if he wasn't feeling that in that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chocolate Mocha Blast," Maxie said as she got to GH and ran into Lulu and Milo. "You owe me $3.25, Little Lulu."

"Thank you."

"How's your Dad?"

"Stubborn as hell. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Lets talk about me then," Maxie said in an exciting and giddy voice. "Guess who has a date tonight?"

Milo and Lulu shook their heads at her giddiness. Milo said "I could tell Spinelli was into you after how he acted the other day but when did it turn mutual, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You can ask me anything, Milo."

Lulu rolled her eyes but smiled.

Maxie went on "Well this isn't all that new, not really. It started a month ago, almost. At that horrible little engagement party nightmare Nikolas threw. Never again! Never ever again will I be talked into stepping foot on that island. Anyway....Spinelli and I got stuck together in the stables and...the rest is history in the making, really. I was still into Cooper then but that's not happening. And no cracks, Little Lulu. I know I'm getting what I deserve as far as Coop is concerned."

Lucky stepped out of Luke's room. "Lulu, Dad wants to see you."

Lulu handed her drink to Milo. "Hold this for me, please."

"Sure."

Lulu looked at Maxie. She gave her this tight, death grip hug. "Thanks for showing up." Then she literally ran into her father's room.

Once the door closed Maxie looked at Milo. "See what you caused."

"I'm sorry?"

Maxie chuckled. "Don't be. Its just who you are. You could no more let Lulu stay outside the circle then you could kick a puppy. And that's not a bad thing. I'll deal."

"Thank you.....this means...more than you know to me."

She smiled and shrugged. "I can be a good friend back, you'll see. This is just the start. So tell me...what do you think I should wear on my formal date? A black dress that's backless with my hair up or just go casual with jeans? I mean who knows where we are going though. That's the thing! I can't show up at The Catacombs in jeans and I can't go anywhere outside in a mini dress, not in this weather. And who knows what he has in mind for us to do. What do you think?"

"Honestly? I have no clue."

"If you had to make a choice."

"I don't see how Spinelli could complain about a mini dress."

Maxie smiled. "Yeah, I see your point."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan was standing in Scott's kitchen, as the football game played on the TV in the living room. Logan leaned against the counter while Scott was making cornbread.

They had gone a few hours without fighting. A record for them. Scott said "See this ain't so hard is it?"

"Cooking? I've been doing it since I was ten and I'm pretty sure I'm better than you at it, considering what I'm seeing here."

"I meant this. Spending time together. You know what I meant."

"Its not pure torture, that's about all I can give ya."

"Wanna come over next weekend for the game again? Bring along that buddy of yours. The Rookie."

"Tell me something, would ya?"

"What's that?"

"What stopped you from doing this the first day we met?"

Scott put the cornbread in the oven, washed his hands and then turned to Logan. "You know I didn't believe you then. Luke is always working scams-"

"Are you really sticking with that bullshit answer?"

"I didn't believe you. That's the God honest truth."

It hurt to hear that Scott couldn't look at him and see he was his son. But if it was the truth, it was the truth. "I told you my mom's name. Why couldn't you buy my story then?"

"Anyone can learn a name."

"Why would I beg you to care about me? What could I get for my trouble? This mansion you live in?"

Scott owned a four bedroom house brick colonial, far from a mansion. "Aw, how the hell should I know what angle someone might work."

"Okay. Whatever." Logan walked back to the living room and sat down.

Scott came out and handed Logan a can of root beer. Logan asked "Did someone tell you I like root beer?"

"Like who? No. I just like it. That's why I got it in the house."

Logan opened the can and took a drink.

Scott added "I didn't believe you because I didn't want to believe I let something like this happen....that I didn't know about my own son....its not an easy thing to face, you know. I know you don't feel no pity for me but it isn't easy at all."

"No one is forcing you to do anything. You could just go on ignoring me. Serena would get over it."

"No, she never would. And I never would. And you never would. So stop trying to look for an escape route. I'm not giving you one."

"I never asked for one, Old Man."

Scott stared at the TV, but a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.


	94. Chapter 94 Sunday November 25, 2007

**Note- Remember that Cooper is Ned's son but only Logan knows that.**

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 94**

**Sunday November 25 2007**

Brooklyn walked into Kelly's to visit Georgie before Brooke had to head back to New York City on a five o'clock flight. She spotted her best friend standing behind the counter chatting with a good looking, tall man.

"Brooke!" Georgie said with a smile.

When Brooklyn got closer she smiled. "Hey, Georgie. And you're Cooper, right?"

He seemed to tense up and didn't immediately turn around. Georgie said "I'm so sorry I barely got to see you all weekend. I promise when you come home for Christmas that we'll hang out more. Just me and you. Promise." Georgie looked at Cooper. "This is my best friend Brooklyn Ashton."

Cooper slowly turned around. "Hello." He seemed to choke on the word.

Brooklyn had no clue what to make of this guy. She was used to hearing story after endless story about Logan, with Cooper thrown in for good measure when Georgie exhausted herself over her bad boy crush. According to Georgie, Cooper was some kind of awesome guy that could be counted on by Logan to do nearly anything the other man needed. Loan his last dollar, bail him out of jail, cover up a crime, forgive the worst shit imaginable- it was all possible for Cooper.

The guy staring at her didn't seem quite as awesome. Maybe he had the flu, though. He looked deathly pale and sick.

Brooklyn smiled at him. "I've been jonesing to meet you actually."

"You have?" Cooper asked, swallowing hard.

Brooklyn shot Georgie a confused look. "Sure. I met Logan and now all that is left to meet is...lets see...Spinelli...The Joker, right? No, that's not right. The Jackal. I always get that confused. And...hmm...hottie Johnny...and that cheating player Patrick. Then I think I'll be all caught up. I've been living down in the city for the last year. But Georgie keeps me updated about everything going on." Brooklyn sat down on a stool. "So...Barrett? You're related to Brenda, right? Georgie never knew the answer to that one but to me it makes sense....I mean those are the only Port Charles Barretts, right? Brenda, Julia, Harlan and Veronica. Which one do you belong to? Or are you a cousin of theirs or something? Brenda is really close with both my parents. I'm surprised we never met before. I mean...you'd think we'd practically would grow up together if you are related to Brenda."

"Hmmm?" Cooper seriously looked ready to pass out.

Georgie asked "Are you okay, Coop? I've heard the flu is going around really bad this week. Maybe you came down with something. Here...let me feel your head." She touched his forehead. "You feel all right. Do you have a headache?"

"I'm good," he said, his voice clear and strong. He let out a breath. "Brooklyn.....I've really wanted to meet you for a while now too."

"Cool! Maybe when I come back to town for Christmas we can all hang out. Have a party or something. Though not at my place because we'd never be able to relax with my family around. I wish I had more time to stick around today but my flight leaves in a few hours."

Cooper asked "Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"What? I think I'll do fine with the family limo, really. But thanks." She gave Georgie another look that asked What is wrong with your friend?

Cooper said "Seriously, I'd like to give you a ride. Anyone who is important to Georgie is important to me. And I'd like to..uh...pay you back for giving Logan a ride the other night."

"Well..." Brooklyn said "all right. I guess. Are you sure you have the time?"

"Yeah, I have time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli came loping down the hall at General Hospital, carrying a container with four drinks in his hand. He spotted Milo and Maxie talking to each other. She wore this bright smile on her face and he was looking at her adoringly. If Spinelli didn't know better he'd say they were in love. For a second a flicker of jealousy licked at his heart- for he could get very jealous over Maxie very easily- but then Maxie turned and spotted him.

Her eyes darkened with this deep hungry heat that she never had when looking at Milo. And Spinelli knew he had nothing to worry about as far as her throwing him over for his friend.

Now their formal date, that was another thing entirely. He was praying every moment it went well. That he kept finding new reasons to like her and she kept up her interest in him. Because he was really starting to enjoy the idea of being the man who made the former Bad Blonde One soften around her bitter edges.

"Hello, Protector of the Night."

"Hey there, Spinelli."

"No hi for me?" Maxie asked.

He gave her a long look that excluded the world. "Temptress, how are you this fine day? I see patience is still not your strongest suit."

"Nope! So what time are you picking me up tonight?"

"What time would you like The Jackal to arrive?"

"Six?"

"Is that a tad early?"

"Not for me."

"Six it shall be then." Spinelli broke eye contact Maxie. "I brought drinks. Fruit smoothies. I thought it might bring a slight measure of cheer to The Blonde One."

"She's already had a protein drink, man, and a Chocolate latte."

"Well," Maxie said "at least she'll be hydrated, right?" She took one of the smoothies. "Thanks, Spin."

When Maxie flashed Spinelli a smile he wondered how in the hell he hadn't been chasing her for the last year instead of Lulu. He would always love Lulu as a friend but Maxie saw him in a way Lulu never could.

And now he was starting to see himself the same way. As this man who could get the hottest chick in town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm gonna use your phone," Logan told Scott, during half time of the game.

"Who you got to call? Don't tell me your trying to make other plans so you can run out of here. Don't be so hard headed. Give this a real try."

"You work my last good nerve, Old Man," Logan grumbled as he headed across the room for the phone. "I have other plans for later already. Dinner with my sisters. You want to come? Though I don't know that they can put up with you any better than I can or that Lucy wants your annoying ass around...but whatever...tag along if you want."

"Who you calling? Serena?"

"Why are you so damn nosy? Mind your business."

"You're my kid. Every thing you do is my business. Get used to it."

Logan sighed as he dialed. "You got to know, fine. I'm calling my girl."

"Lulu?"

"That's over."

"What happened?"

"Butt the hell out. Its ringing."

"Is your girl Maxie? I heard something around the station about you two."

"I just bet you did," Logan said to Scott before he said into the phone "Come on, answer, girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie pulled her purse out from under the counter at Kelly's. She looked at the screen and then said to Brooklyn and Cooper. "Its Scott's house. That has to be Logan.....wow, he actually went over there, I guess."

Brooklyn said "Well answer it already.....wait, are you two fighting? What happened? Hell! Its been just a few days."

"We kinda got into it last night."

"When?" Cooper asked "You were fine at Jake's. I don't think I drank so much that I missed a blowout fight."

"Later. It wasn't a big deal. At least I hope not."

Brooklyn said "So call him back then."

"I don't know. Maybe I better wait till I'm off work."

"You waited long enough," Brooklyn said. "March ring any bells for you?"

"Okay. I'll call him now." Georgie dialed the number that was on her phone.

"Brown eyes."

"Hi."

"Are we cool?"

"Are we?" she asked.

"Did you get my message?"

"Yes."

He had called her that morning and said just one thing: I'm not going cold on you.

Now Logan told Georgie "How about we meet up at around ten? I'll leave you details about where in a message later. Just make sure to check your phone. That sound okay, girl? You know I want to see you, don't you?"

"I hoped you still did."

"You got to know I still would."

"Okay. Ten."

"All right. Well, bye, girl."

"Wait...is everything okay with you and your father?"

"He's still alive so yeah. Pretty okay, I guess."

"I'm so happy to hear that, Logan. I'm happy you're getting this chance to make it all better with him."

"Don't get too excited yet. We'll see how this shakes out. I got to go, girl."

"Bye." She hung up.

Cooper asked "Everything good?"

She smiled shakily. "I think so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brown eyes, hmmm, not much of a clue," Scott said. "Why don't you just tell me who this girl is before I really do get that private eye hawking your every step."

"Try it, Old Man, and see what happens."

"Aw, why don't you wanna let me know who she is? She a cougar or something? Tracy Quatermaine? Now that I'd keep a secret if I was you too. She's got to be thirty years older than you, kid. Is this brown eyes of yours a married woman? Maybe hooked up with someone in the mob? Give me a clue."

"God, you're annoying." Logan sat back on the couch and stared at the game.

"You wanted me to care, right? That was the general impression I got from you at first and then later you acted like you couldn't care less....which one is it? Should I care and ask or not give a damn? You fill me in since I only get everything wrong on my own."

"You got to be so sensitive?"

"Aw, whatever, don't tell me then."

"Her name is Georgie."

"Mac's kid? You sure do like those Jones girls, don't you?"

Logan looked at him and a smile broke out on his lips. "Hell yeah I do. Who wouldn't?"


	95. Chapter 95 Sunday November 25, 2007

**Note- Remember that Cooper is Ned's son but only Logan knows that.**

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 95**

**Sunday November 25 2007**

Cooper hadn't made up his mind when he would go to Ned and tell him that he was his son. He'd found that out a few years before and immediately stopped speaking to his mother. Then he ran off to join the army.

He only knew the truth because the man who he thought was his father died and in his will it stated that Cooper was adopted. There was a letter that explained everything- including the fact that no one but Cooper's adopted father and Julia knew the truth.

She hadn't wanted to talk about it. That only pissed Cooper off more. As far as he was concerned his mother could take his trust fund and donate it to charity because he was not touching a dime of it unless she came clean with the truth of why she kept him from Ned all these years.

It wasn't that he did not love his adopted father, he did- with all his heart, really. But there were pieces of his soul that were empty...and had been since birth. Not till he knew the truth did it make sense what he was always missing inside of himself.

Then Brooklyn came walking into Kelly's. Cooper told himself not to blurt out the truth. Just talk to her like she was any normal woman- not his long lost half-sister. But he couldn't pull it off. He couldn't lie to her because later she would always remember that first meeting and that he hadn't told her the truth.

Looking in her eyes made Cooper ache to know his father even more. He had come to Port Charles with the idea to track down Ned, only to find the man had moved and then Cooper got caught up with Jerry. Now Jerry was dead and it was time to reach out to his birth family.

Or at least a little piece of them. His sister.

Driving in his car, with the radio playing, she sat that chatting about Logan and Georgie, Dillon and someone named Sarah, and about her music career while Cooper made odd noises he hoped passed for his half of the conversation

Soon they were walking into the mansion, with Cooper looking all around at this place that could have been his home growing up. From the living room they heard a man yell out "Alice, who is that?"

"Miss Brooke and her gentleman friend."

"Gentleman?! Who did she bring home? How many weddings am I expected to pay for this year? First Dillon now her....well, let me meet him. Come in here, young lady."

Brooklyn grabbed Cooper's hand. She whispered frantically "Run!"

"What?"

Before he could stop her she was dragging him upstairs and into her bedroom, while he looked like a deer caught in tail lights. Once they were inside he asked "What was that about?"

"If Edward met you he'd grill you to with an inch of your life and I don't got the time. I need to pack." She slipped off her coat while Cooper did the same.

"Edward? Your....great-grandfather, right?"

"Georgie tell you that? No wonder you are a cop. You're fantastic at remembering details." She walked to the closet and pulled out a suitcase. "You are sweet to give me this ride. I swear I feel like I'm missing everything by not living here. I like putting faces to these guys Georgie keeps telling me about."

"I actually know about your family from my Aunt Brenda."

"So you are related to her? I knew it! Julia is your mom. Now why did I not ever meet you? I gotta ask my ma if she knew Brenda had a nephew. You ever come to visit her when she lived here?" Brooklyn was packing her suitcase as she talked.

"I went to boarding school, year round. I only came home for holidays. So, no, I didn't see much of my aunt or even my mom really growing up."

"Huh. I know that's the same way my cousins AJ and Jason were raised but its kinda weird."

"Yeah, it is."

"Georgie told you about me, right? My ma is Lois, Brenda's business partner a million years ago."

"Right. I knew that. Aunt Brenda mentioned it actually."

"They act like sisters when they hang out so we are sorta like related, Cooper. Cool, right?"

After a long moment, his voice became grave and he said "We're more than...sorta...related, Brooklyn."

"Sorta was kinda pushing it actually. What do you mean...more? More how?"

"Why don't you sit down?"

"I don't want to sit down. You're creeping me out again. Georgie says all this awesome stuff about you, but I just don't know. Her radar is so Logan focused....maybe you should leave now."

"Okay, I'll leave but I can't until I tell you something."

"Spit it out and then leave, okay? Because Alice might not look like much of a security gaurd but she's a wrestler and she can body slam a grown man with no trouble at all."

Cooper backed up to by the door. "Okay. I'll stay over here. Do you want me to open the door?"

"What is your deal?"

"Did you ever know....our parents dated? My mom and your dad."

"Okay. So what?"

He stared at her for a long moment. "So....I have reason to believe we share the same father, Brooklyn."

"WHAT?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie waited until Milo went to make a phone call before she grabbed Spinelli's hand, pulled him down the hall at General Hospital, and into a stairwell.

"Temptress," he ground out as his back hit the wall.

She smirked at him. "Six is way too far away." That was the time their date was scheduled to start.

"Five hours."

"God, that many, huh?" She stepped very close to him. "Can you wait that many, Spin?"

His eyes locked in on hers. His voice was low and filled with heat when he teased her "The Jackal has much more patience than you possess."

Brushing her body against his she taunted "Liar."

His hands rose up to cup her face. His mouth moved toward hers. "It is rather far away, now that you mention it."

Then his lips were softly molding to hers in a sweet kiss that made Maxie's borrowed heart flip over.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I should have found a better way to tell you," Cooper told Brooklyn. " I just didn't want you to go back to the city tonight and later remember me as this guy who lied to you. I didn't want to act like we aren't related when I know we are."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"Three years ago I was told that Ned Ashton is my biological father and ever since then I've wanted to meet him."

"So why didn't you?"

"I moved here but he didn't live here anymore."

Brooklyn sat down on the bed. "Are you being for real right now?"

"I know it sounds unbelievable. It didn't seem believable to me for a long time either but my mother has all but confirmed it. She hates to talk about it but that's how she is. I know its true. I know...I'm your brother."

"Oh....wow."

"I'm going to leave now. Are you sure that you don't mind getting another ride to the airport?"

She bounded off the bed. "You can't leave. You have to talk to my Dad. Figure this out."

"Ned's here?"

"Its Thanksgiving weekend, of course he's here. He's down in the gate house. I'll call him."

"No! Wait!"

Brooklyn froze. "Are you lying or what?"

"No."

"Georgie really likes you. I trust her more than I do anyone else. So...I believe you. Even though its completely crazy. I believe you. Or at least I believe you believe this so.....lets call my Dad."

"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready.....maybe when you come home for Christmas."

"No. Today. Now."

"Its my decision."

"So you expect me to keep your secret?"

"Would you?"

"I would, yeah."

"Thank you."

Brooklyn took out her phone and tossed it to him. "But don't make me. Call him. He's in the list of contacts under...what else...Dad."

Cooper just stared at her. His sister. Feisty and sweet. He had hoped he would like her and she'd like him. So far he did. He wanted to trust her judgement but his hands were shaking and he wasn't sure he could face Ned and finally say: I'm your son.

XXXXXXXXX

Serena was curled up in bed, still recovering from the flu but feeling a little bit stronger, when she plucked her cell off the night stand and called Cooper.

She had been home for a few hours already and honestly....she had wanted to call him since the second she was driving away from Johnny. It wasn't that Johnny didn't excite her cause he more than excited her. He made her feel things that she never felt before.

But Cooper was in a different part of her heart and every day since she met him she found some way to see or talk to him. And, oddly, she was feeling kinda shaky and nervous at the thought of letting this day go by without calling him. She reached for the phone twenty times in the last few hours...then she thought about Johnny and how he was so good to her...and then she told herself Cooper was only a friend so why the hell could she not call him?

In the end, she made the call before she could talk herself out of it again.

He answered "Hey." His voice was extremely strained.

"You okay?"

"Its not a good time."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to bug you. You with a chick?"

"Serena...." he drug out her name. She could hear stress and pain in his voice.

"What's the matter?"

"Hold on."

She heard him say "I'm gonna take this in the other room....don't call him. Okay?"

A minute later, she heard what sounded like a door closing and then water running. Cooper came back on the line. "How was your trip?"

"Forget about my trip. Don't call who?"

"You heard that?"

"I hate being in the dark but whatever...keep your secrets. I just called to say hey. You're busy though so....I'll just get back at you later, Rook."

"Hold on. I'm not trying to blow you off. I'm.....its good to hear your voice. Tell me if your trip was fun at least. Where did you go again?"

"To Miami with Johnny."

There was a long silence.

Serena said "Your turn."

"I think I'm going to meet my birth father in a few minutes."

She jerked up in bed. "Oh my fuck! What? Where are you?"

"I'm at his house...in the bathroom."

"But you didn't meet him yet?"

"Just his daughter....and the maid. She's a wrestler."

"Coop," Serena said softly at the dazed sound of his voice. "Are you in town? Cause I can come over. Or call Logan or do something for you. Tell me what to do for you."

"Have breakfast with me tomorrow."

"What can I do right now?"

"Nothing. I have to do this on my own. Can you meet me at Kelly's around nine in the morning?"

"I'd meet you on the moon."

He chuckled. "Kelly's will do."

"What's his name? Or....I shouldn't ask, right? I always cross right over the line. That's me. You don't have to tell me."

"I'd take you to the moon if I could, Serena....so I can tell you this."

"You're the only guy who could say that to me and I'd believe you. You're making me want to be your best friend or something......am I being like such a girl right now or what? Don't answer that. This isn't about me anyway. This is your big moment. Tell me. Who is your birth father?"

"Ned Ashton."

"Really? I met that guy before."

"What's he like?"

"Hmmm. Well its been years since I saw him but he always seemed cool to me. He's cool, Cooper. He's a good man. Like you are...well probably not as good as you but he don't suck. I don't think so at least. If he sucks then just leave. Come over, okay? We'll go out and get drunk and talk shit about him. Or you can cause I'm kinda sick today so I shouldn't be drinking."

"You're sick? Sick how?"

"Just the flu."

"Okay, get some rest. And if you can't make breakfast that's okay."

"I can make it."

"See you in the morning and thank you for listening, Serena."

"Good luck, okay? Its gonna go good. Who wouldn't love you?"

"That's the question, I guess." After a moment he added "Get that rest and I hope you feel better by morning. Don't push yourself to show up at the diner if you're still feeling bad."

"I'll be there with my cutest skirt on to hear all about your father."

"Thanks."

"You're thanking me? Funny stuff, Rook. I should thank you for putting up with my bullshit."

"It's a two way street, you know. I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me."

"I want that."

"You got it already, Serena. You got it."

"Okay," she said, her voice soft as she laid back down in bed. "Good bye."

"Bye."

Laying in bed she thought about the future. One day she'd look back at this week when she came home to meet her brother and met Johnny and Cooper too. She'd remember each man. And she'd always smile widely when she thought of Cooper Barrett.

She couldn't wait to make more memories with him.

(I will remember you.

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by.

Weep not for the memories.

I'm so afraid to love you.

But more afraid to lose.

Clinging to a past

that doesn't let me choose.

Once there was a darkness

a deep and endless night

You gave me everything you had.

Oh

you gave me light.) (Sarah McLachlan).


	96. Chapter 96 Sunday November 25, 2007

**Note- Remember that Cooper is Ned's son but only Logan knows that.**

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 96**

**Sunday November 25 2007**

Cooper stood in Brooklyn's bathroom, taking in and out deep breaths, with his hands resting on the sink. For over three years he had waited for a moment like this...a moment when he was so close to meeting his birth father...and now that it was here he just felt like a scared little boy.

What if he was rejected?

All those nights he spent at boarding school wishing his family would come and take him home, wishing he was important enough to them to do that, came rushing up at him like a tidal wave. He'd come far since then. The aunt he thought was dead came back and she loved him fiercely- out loud in a way his mother never had. And he met Logan. Logan was someone that Cooper knew would always come rescue him. He'd never leave him all alone for years wishing someone cared. And Maxie....God, Maxie. Beautiful and life changing. She made him dream of the future...babies, happiness, hope. It was good before it went bad and that goodness he would carry always. There was Georgie with her loyalty. A loyalty to him and Logan that she took damn serious, too. Tomorrow morning he would see Serena, who he promised to protect (in his own mind, at least) till his dying breath. And she'd smile that brilliant smile and tell him things that made him laugh.

He had family.

But he still wanted to know Ned.

"Cooper?" Brooklyn asked through the door. "I canceled my flight."

He walked over and opened the door. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, that's what you do when you meet your brother for the first time. Its in the handbook."

He stared at her for a long minute. His hand gripped the inside handle of the door. "I'm sorry for freaking you out earlier."

"Forget about it." She said that in this thick New York accent that made him smile. Then she added "I pushed with the whole calling Dad thing...guess I was excited or something....but that's not for me to decide. Why don't we just get out of this mansion? Cause God only knows who might come walking in and ask you your whole life story and then we are screwed cause they never let up. We can go grab dinner and you can tell me more about how you heard Ned could be your father."

"I think I want to call him."

"You think? Or you know?"

Cooper walked out of the bathroom and started pacing.

Brooklyn said "Does Georgie know about this? I'm thinking she don't, right?"

"She doesn't."

"You haven't wanted to come over here and tell Edward, Monica, Emily, anyone? You didn't want to meet your grandmother?"

"Yeah, I wanted to but I wanted to see Ned first."

Brooklyn walked over and picked up her phone off the dresser. "One call. That's all it takes. Or we can squash this subject for tonight and just be two people hanging out. You decide."

Cooper walked closer to his sister. He held out his hand. She gave him the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shhhh," Dillon whispered to Sarah as he led her into the kitchen.

She spoke in a normal tone. "Wow. This is like the biggest kitchen I've ever seen in a house."

"SHHHHH!"

"D, relax."

"If Cook catches us it will be takeout for a month." He crept toward the freezer. Opening it he carefully moved things and took out the ice cream, then he put everything back exactly. Then he took out two spoons, careful to make no noise as he did so.

"You're being a little ridiculous right now," Sarah said, with a soft giggle.

"You just don't know what kind of woman we are dealing with."

Thump.

Dillon froze. "Did you hear that?"

Thump. Thump.

Sarah asked "What? I didn't hear anything."

Dillon grabbed Sarah's hand. He drug her out a set of French doors and then leaned against the house, peeking back inside. He spotted Cook walking into the kitchen. She looked around suspiciously, sniffed the air, and ran her finger over the counter.

Dillon held his breath.

Cook went to the Freezer and opened it. After a moment she took out a box and set in on the counter. Opening it she started to make dinner.

He let out his breath and led Sarah around the front of the house to go back inside. She was shivering by the time they made it. She said "You have to go through that kind of insanity just to get ice cream in this house? Does she work for your family or your family live in her house?"

"Its Monica's house but Cook controls the food. Mess with Cook and we'll all starve. "

"You could always fire her."

"SHHHHHHHHH! She even hears you say that and Grandfather will never get her to make him his favorites again. Either will I. She has a bad temper and a long memory."

"Why does your family put up with her?"

"She's Cook," Dillon said, as if it was obvious. "Now, come on, lets get up to our room before we're busted."

Sarah smiled. There were some moments in this house that weren't all that bad. This family was strange but she was started to feel like an insider a little bit more with each minute that passed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since Max had stayed up all night he slept till the afternoon then he grabbed a shower and went to Kelly's for some lunch. He had only woken up because of his loud neighbors. If they were guys he would have banged some heads- or at least yelled at them and banged on the wall- but it was two single moms with three kids between them. He felt for them. Kids were just noisy. He dealt with it.

Standing at the counter at Kelly's he was ordering a hamburger when he heard "That's on me, Mike." Max looked over to see Sam placing some money on the counter.

"You don't have to do that."

"I owe you one."

"No...not at all.....How did you like your cheer up movie?" He had rented her Grosse Pointe Blank because she said it was her favorite comedy.

Sam said "It did the trick."

He smiled. "Really? Its kinda violent to cheer anyone up but, you know, I get it. Milo likes that one too."

"You aren't a John Cusack fan?"

"He's all right, I guess. Sure...I guess so."

"He's more than all right. I'll have to enlighten you to all the ways he's awesome."

Max smiled. He knew that she wasn't asking him to hang out with her, just making conversation really, but he smiled because she didn't look sad anymore. He asked "You getting lunch?"

"I went home this morning and realized I don't have a bit of food at my house. And I'm so not in the mood to shop."

"You want to share a table? I mean...if you aren't meeting anyone else...or anything."

"Sure. Why not? I can start schooling you on John Cusack's greatest flicks."

"He has those?"

Sam smacked his arm.

Max couldn't help smiling. She was happy. That was a good thing.

(Just to see you smile

I'd do anything

you ever wanted me to.

When all was said and done

I'd never count the costs.

Its worth all that's lost.

Just to see you smile) (Tim McGraw)


	97. Chapter 97 Sunday November 25, 2007

**Note- Remember that Cooper is Ned's son but only Logan knows that.**

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 97**

**Sunday November 25 2007**

Cooper and Brooklyn stood in her bedroom. He was holding her phone, thinking about calling Ned. "Where did you say he is again?"

"The Gatehouse. Its like a five minute walk."

"Lets just go there. I have no idea how to say this but if I'm standing in front of him maybe the words will just come."

"If not...I could tell him. Just let me know if you want me to or not. If you don't say anything....should we just play it off like you're a friend of mine and leave?"

"I don't know yet."

"Okay."

They put back on their coats and then Brooklyn led him outside. It had started to snow lightly. She said "This is just so wild. You could be my brother...wild, huh? EEEE!" She grabbed his arm.

He startled chuckling. "The shock wore off, didn't it?"

"You should have said something months ago! What in the hell? You could have came over for Thanksgiving. So unfair that you didn't have to suffer like me, Dil and Em."

"Sorry."

She smiled widely. "Whatever. You better be around for Christmas."

"Lets just see what Ned says, okay?"

"This is what I say, Cooper. Don't you want to get to know me?"

"Yeah, I do. Don't think anything different. I do."

"Good!"

They reached the door of the gatehouse. Brooklyn looked at Cooper. "So....I don't know why your ma kept this from you but I don't think my Dad's gonna be too happy with her. I think he will love you though. He's always wanted more kids."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie about that."

"Well...lets see then if you're right." Cooper knocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have very good taste, Samantha," Max said as they ate hamburgers at Kelly's.

Sam laughed. "No, no way. You don't like John Cusack. You don't like Mission Impossible movies. You didn't like The Usual Suspects or Heist or even Pulp Fiction. I mean, come on now, its Pulp Fiction! You don't like Be Cool or Get Shorty. Never even heard of Out of Sight. I mean, come on, man. Is there anything you do like that don't suck?"

"Sure."

"Name one movie then."

"Well, um..."

"Do you even go to the movies? Does Jason work you every night or something? You do get days off, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"And what do you do on them?"

"Go to visit my Mom. Or watch the game. Sometimes a bunch of us go fishing. Ice fishing this time of year. You know, I do...stuff. I guess I haven't been to the movies in a while. Most of the previews just don't look any good to me. I watch a lot of HBO."

"I'm buying you all of John Cusack's movies. You have to be schooled."

"Okay."

She chuckled. "Okay, just like that? You'll watch a hundred hours of film because I said to?"

"I'd be happy to, Samantha."

She smiled and plucked a French fry off his plate. "And I thought you were quick. You got to work on those reflexes."

He chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott was looking at the window at his house. "If that snow starts coming down harder we'll have to shovel before we head to Lucy's for dinner."

"You mean you'll have to shovel, Old Man."

"Do you want to get the car out of the driveway or not?"

"I can't fricken wait till my truck is out of the shop in a few days."

"About that accident....what the hell happened that day? You don't know how to drive? It wasn't raining or nothing on Thanksgiving."

"Some broad mowed into the side of me. I think she was on a cell phone. But thanks for assuming it was all my fault."

"Just checking. In case there was a lawsuit about to be pinned on you or something."

"I don't need your help, all right? Whatever happens to me I'll deal with my own way. Like I did my whole life."

Scott walked over to the mantle and took down the picture of Karen. "This is your other sister. You hear about her yet? I didn't meet her till she was grown either. Didn't have a clue she existed. But we got close before she died."

"She was real pretty."

"And smart too. A doctor. Its those good Baldwin genes at work."

Logan rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, Dad," Brooklyn said when Ned opened the door.

"Hey, sweetie. Who's your friend? I don't think we've met, right?"

"No," Cooper said, the word coming out all hoarse.

"I'm Ned. Come on in."

Brooklyn said "This is Cooper Barrett."

"Cooper. Wow. Did you ever grow up fast. Time flies, I swear. Its crazy. We actually did meet before but you were just about six years old. I happened to be in Europe on tour and dropped in to see your Mom. Not that I expect you to remember that or anything. So what are you doing in town? Brenda with you?"

Brooklyn said "He lives here now. Dad....could you get us some drinks?"

"Oh, okay, sure. Coke, all right?"

"Yep."

"Fine," Cooper said, stiffly.

Ned headed for the kitchen. "Be right back."

Brooklyn whispered to Cooper, when they were alone, "So....what are thinking?"

"I want to tell him. I just don't know if I can."

"I'll do it for you. Just say the word."

"Okay. Tell him."

She nodded. They sat on the couch and soon Ned came back. Cooper stared at him, memorizing every feature, looking for ones that were like his, and wondering what Ned would say when he heard the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam knew it would take a while to completely emotionally recover from breaking up with Lucky. It wasn't just him and all those dreams lost. It was also the last few years. From the second she learned Lila had died she had been on a rollercoaster ride that left her feeling broken and bruised.

But she had a plan to get her life back on track. She'd find a surrogate and create a miracle. A little baby to call her Mommy. And she'd lean on her own mother, her sisters and her friends.

Max Giambetti was turning out to be a better friend then Sam had guessed he could be. He'd always been a nice guy but he used to treat her like glass. So fragile. Jason's woman. Hands off.

Now he took a personal interest in making her smile. She liked that. She could sure as hell use as many friends as she could get in her life.

She just hoped he wasn't looking for romance because she had sworn off dating for life now. On the other hand, it'd be nice to feel wanted by someone. Wanted first this time. But she'd have to let him know they could only be buddies.

After they finished lunch she said "I better take off. I have to meet up with Maxie to help her get ready for a big date she has tonight."

Max stood up from the table at Kelly's. He lifted up Sam's coat. Kinda shocked at the kind gesture she stood up and let him help her into it. "Have a nice night, Samantha."

"You too. Do something fun for once. Don't go sit out on the lake and freeze your ass off fishing in the snow. "

"I won't."

She threw him a smile and said "Um...well...once again, thanks for last night."

"Don't mention it. It was nothing."

"It was something to me. You're a good guy, Max. Tell your girlfriend she's one lucky woman."

"Well...I'm kinda of between girlfriends right now....you know...Mrs. C needed me and all after the divorce but then she married Jax...that was a mess from start to finish though so she still needed me but now...uh...she's got Jason so...I guess that is that."

"I'm sorry to hear you spent all that time waiting on Carly. I could have told you she'd get Jason back one of these days. That didn't stop me from trying to marry him though so I get why it didn't stop you from waiting either. I guess we all just follow our hearts right off the edge of cliffs every time, right? That's what people do. Stupid. Not me. Not anymore. I'm single for life."

"Life?"

"Life."

"That's a shame, Samantha."

"Will you walk me to my car, Max?

"Of course."

When they were outside she started her car while he scrapped the window. She said "I could do that."

"Get inside. Its cold."

"I just wanted to say to you....uh, now that we're alone...that I'm sorry if I led you on."

He stopped scrapping. "What?"

"I did, right?"

"I don't know what you're referring to. Did I miss something here? "

"Oh! No. I guess not. I just thought...you thought...but you don't, I guess. Oh my God, this is humiliating. What's wrong with me?"

"Samantha-"

"I'm telling you to back off and you never even had the slightest interest in me."

"Listen...uh...its not you-"

"Oh my GOD! Its not you, its me. That is what you're gonna say? I don't need this okay? Not today." She jerked open the car door.

"Wait!"

"Just forget my little letting you down easy speech. It was unnecessary. Let it drop."

"I would be interested...any guy would....I just..." He stuttered. Letting out a breath he said "You needed a friend last night so I guess...I guess I just thought of that. That's all. I just thought you needed a friend. Under different circumstances....the right night...you in that hot little black number you always wore for Jason...Did I just say that aloud? Anyway! On a different night, sure. But last night, no. You didn't lead me on at all. Then or now. You seemed down. I didn't like that, okay? That's all."

"I had just broken up with Lucky the day before."

"What a nudnik that guy is. Breaking up with you. Loser."

"He loves his ex-wife still."

"Idiot."

Sam smiled. "Sorry about the confusion, Max. You did cheer me up last night. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Now get on home because you're getting covered in snow out here, Samantha."

"Okay. Bye now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max watched Sam crawl into her car. He didn't mention how cute she looked with snow covering her hair. He hadn't been thinking of romancing her at all until she brought it up.

Now he could think of little else. Just his freaking luck. Really. He so did not need to go and get a crush on beautiful, untouchable, irresistible Samantha McCall.

That would only give him heartburn.


	98. Chapter 98 Sunday November 25, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 98**

**Sunday November 25 2007**

Maxie was sitting outside of Luke's room with Milo, after Spinelli headed off to work for a few hours, when she got a text from Sam: On my way.

Maxie said, as she stood up, "I need to go. I'm supposed to be meeting Sam so we can make a final decision on what I'm wearing tonight. You still vote for the black mini dress right?"

Milo stood up. "You'll look nice in anything. Don't worry about that."

She beamed at him. "I want to look better than nice though. I want Spinelli's eyes to roll back in his head when he sees me."

Milo nodded.

Maxie walked over to the door of Luke's room and stuck her head in. Luke asked, even though he was still looking pale, "Don't suppose you brought any booze, blondie?"

"Fresh out." She nodded at Lulu and walked back into the hall.

A minute later Lulu came out.

Maxie said "My formal date is tonight, you know, so I need to go now. Your Dad looks like he's doing pretty good."

"He's getting better but it won't last unless he changes his ways which he won't. He'd rather die now then live like that."

"Sounds like he's a stubborn jackass to me. But whatever. He's still your Dad. Talk him into changing."

"Lucky is trying to. My Dad doesn't really listen to me."

"Make him, Little Lulu!"

Lulu rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'll get right on that."

"You do that."

They stood there staring at each other for a long moment, both fidgeting around, until Maxie let out this loud sigh and then hugged Lulu. She held on tightly to her for a long moment. When she pulled away she said "Don't bother me on my formal date tonight unless its life and death."

"I won't. Be good to Spinelli. I mean it!"

"I'll be better to him then he's ever had before." Maxie smiled and turned to Milo. "See you later, okay? Wish me luck! Who knows what kind of crazy, long ass conversations The Jackal has in mind for me. My dress better leave him speechless."

Milo asked "Did you drive here? Do you need a ride home?"

"I'm good. I have my car."

She would have hugged Milo but the thought of Lulu freaking out stopped her. Maxie just smiled and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Maxie disappeared around the corner Lulu looked at Milo. "You're a miracle worker."

"Me? No."

"Maxie wouldn't have spit on me if I was on fire last week. Do you know how many times she's slapped me before? How many times she plotted revenge on me? And she got her revenge too."

"You both were mad. Its done now."

"I don't know that I trust her but she's sure putting on a good act, if its an act."

"Its not. Maxie's a good girl."

"Should I be jealous? You like her more than me?"

"Lulu, come on. I thought you understood now-"

She smiled. "Just kidding. But since you did some bonding with her....what about me?"

"When your Dad is released we can still go to PCU, if you want."

"Will you take a class with me next semester?"

"Huh?"

"Just one class. Four hours a week. I could use a friend there. You pick the class."

"If I can get the time off work, okay. Yes. I will."

She smiled widely. "I'll make sure Jason gets you the time off."

"I work for Sonny, not Jason."

"Same thing. Whatever. You'll get your time off. This is so cool, Milo. Thanks!"

"Sure."

She smiled so hard that her cheeks hurt. Only Milo ever made her smile like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," Ned said "what brings you two by here to see me? Not that I'm complaining. I'm just surprised you both took the time cause I remember what it was like to be your age. Always on the go. I'm glad you stopped by though, Cooper, because its great to see what kind of man you turned out to be."

"Dad," Brooklyn said "I just met Cooper for the first time today. He's tight with Georgie though. Anyway, I thought it was kinda cool that he's related to Brenda, cause her and ma are so close. Anyway...uh...he mentioned that you dated his mother, Julia. I never knew you dated Brenda's sister. Is it a state secret or something?"

"Ancient history, that's all." Ned looked at Cooper. "I heard your father died a few years back. I'm sorry. I know that had to be a bad blow."

"Yes," Cooper said, hoarsely.

Brooklyn said "The thing is, Dad, that when Cooper's father died...uh...Cooper found out some stuff about his mom and we wanted to ask you what you think about that stuff."

"I don't know that I'm comfortable talking about Julia behind her back. I haven't been close to her in years anyway. A lot of years. Decades."

"But you were once and that's what counts," Brooklyn said.

"Whatever this is about, its sounds like Cooper should go to his mother about it, not me."

"Dad, just listen, will ya? I'm trying to tell you something here."

Cooper said "Its okay, Brooklyn, I'll can explain it."

Ned sat down in a nearby leather chair. "Shoot. I'm dying to hear what this is all about."

"My father left me a letter when he died," Cooper said "and he admitted that....he told me...my mother asked him to tell everyone he was my biological father...to marry her...to be my Dad...and he agreed."

"He agreed?" Ned breathed the words out.

"He lied," Cooper said. "I moved to Port Charles when I got out of the army for one reason only.....uh..."

Brooklyn said "To meet his real father. You, Dad."

Ned stood up, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Shaking his head he said "That can't be true. You can't be my son."

Cooper jumped up. "I should go." He headed for the door.

Brooklyn ran after him. "No! Don't go!" She looked at Ned, desperately. "DAD! Don't let him go."

Ned said "No. Don't go anywhere. Sit down. We have to talk about this."

Cooper kept staring at the door. Wanting to just leave and forget all of it. To go to his real family. Call his Aunt Brenda. See Logan. Stop giving a damn about what Ned thought.

It sounded like a good idea but he didn't know how to ignore the ball of pain sitting in the middle of his chest that grew there the moment Ned said: You can't be my son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dillon and Sarah were sitting in a window seat at the end of a hallway in the mansion, eating their ice cream and looking out at the falling snow. The moment was hushed when Dillon said "Uh...I wanted to talk to you about what I said the other night. You know, about Lulu. We've been avoiding it, Sar."

"Its not like I wanted to go over and over you still being in love with your ex." She studied the ice cream container, instead of looking at him.

"I just didn't want to lie to you. I never want to have to lie to you. I won't do things that I have to hide, know that, okay?"

"I didn't want you to lie, D. I heard what I needed to. Its just sucks."

"Everyday I love you more."

She looked up and into his eyes. "Don't marry me till you love only me."

He sucked in a shaky breath. They went back to eating their ice cream in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper was still facing the door.

Ned said "Please, come sit down."

Cooper slowly turned around and looked at Brooklyn. There she stood with big brown pleading eyes. Already ready to fight for him. If she could do that then Cooper could fight for himself a little bit more too. He asked Ned "You can't be my father? Its impossible? Or you just don't want it to be real?"

"I just meant....lets sit. Sit. Come on."

Cooper and Brooklyn sat on the couch again. Ned stared at Cooper for a long moment and then let out a ragged breath before saying "Julia was in England when I heard from Brenda she was pregnant. I called your mother....and I remember being really excited....my first child...but she said she got pregnant after she left town. I believed her. She gave me no reason not to. She was cutthroat in business but she never lied to me before. I just don't know why she would have done this to me. We've spoken over the years...on the rare occasion...and then there's Brenda. She never even suspected or said a word if she did. That's why this sounds..."

"Unbelievable," Cooper said, looking at Brooklyn.

She said. "We already decided that. Its really far out, huh? But who leaves a death bed letter full of lies? Nobody, right, Dad?"

"No," Ned breathed out. "No one does that."

Cooper said "I still have the letter. I can get it for you."

Brooklyn said "That's something Edward would ask for not my Dad. Right, Dad? If Cooper says there was a letter....that's good enough , right, Dad?"

Ned nodded. "You're fa-" he bit back the word father and changed it to "uh...Julia's husband....he died years ago, didn't he? Four?"

"Three. I joined the army right after and just got out last January. I moved here the next month."

"But I wasn't here," Ned said. "I wish that I knew this. I should have known this. I should have figured out Julia was lying. After Brenda was presumed dead though I didn't see Julia for years and years. I only met you that one time. I should have seen the truth. Why didn't I see it?"

Cooper asked "You believe me then?"

"I believe your father told you this and I can't see why he would lie about this. Its just shocking. Its gonna take me a minute to catch up.....I guess, first, I need to tell you that I'm very sorry you were lied to by Julia and that I let her get away with that lie. I'm sorry you've suffered and been cheated, Cooper."

"You were cheated, Ned. I had a father. You never had a son."

"But you're here. You came here. That had to be hard. Thank you for being brave enough to admit this to me. I hope you're open to us getting to know each other."

Brooklyn smiled and grabbed Cooper's arm. "EEEEEEEE!" she squealed and leaned against him. Very excited that it all worked out okay. "Now you have to come to Christmas."

Cooper just shook his head and chuckled. She made things easier. And he need that- really badly.


	99. Chapter 99 Sunday November 25, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 99**

**Sunday November 25 2007**

Maxie stood in front of a full length mirror in her bedroom with Sam standing by. She was dressed in a backless, thigh skimming, red dress. "Are you sure this is hot enough?"

"Any hotter and you'll end up locked up because the first cop who sees you will be sure you're an escort."

"Okay, ew. I don't want to look like a skank."

"You're on the right side of the line. Believe me. I wouldn't let you outside otherwise."

Maxie started playing with her hair. "The Jackal will not know what hit him."

"You better hope he doesn't pass out. You could spend this night in the emergency room."

Maxie chuckled. "What did Lucky think when you wore this dress for him?"

"I never got the chance."

"Really? You're letting me wear it first. You really are my best friend. I'll get it back to you. I'm sure Lucky will go nuts over it and you won't even make it out of the door to go to dinner."

"Its over with me and him."

Maxie dropped her hair. "What? That ass! What did he do?"

"He found out I watched Jake get kidnapped but he didn't tell me. He just ignored me since the Ball. So I finally called him over and we had it out."

"Why didn't you call me the second he left?"

"It was late?"

"So?"

"You were probably sleeping."

"SO?"

"I went to see Alexis instead."

"Oh, well, okay. I get that. I'd go to my Mom too if she was still in the zip code and hadn't ditched me. Sam, are you okay?"

"I'll survive."

"You were always way too good for Lucky. Way too good. Sure I loved that guy but he only loves her. She whose name shall never be spoken again! He should have to get a big tattoo on his head warning all women to ignore what comes out of his mouth cause he'll always go back to her. I should have warned you harder."

"I knew. And, besides, I messed up. I wouldn't forgive me if I was Lucky either." Sam sighed. "That's why I'm done with men. I always mess up. There's only one thing I want now.....I'm going to search for a surrogate so I can have a baby. If you think its a bad idea don't say anything because its the only thing keeping me sane right now."

"A baby. Oh. Well that's not for me. Not right now, definitely not. But for you....okay. Sure."

"You don't sound convinced."

"Maybe I'm not completely convinced but I'm on your side. If you need help picking the right woman to carry your baby, count me in. Or picking baby names. Or...baby clothes! That's my forte."

"I'll call you first when its time for any of that."

Maxie hugged her. "Cool!"

"I'm going to need you, Maxie."

"And I'm going to be right there, Sam."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You sure you got to leave already?" Ned asked Cooper, as he followed him to the door of the gatehouse.

"Yeah, I better take off." Cooper's head was swimming and he needed air. Space. Time. He had to come to terms with the fact his had told his birth father the truth.

"Okay. How about some dinner next week? Well just take it slow. I'm going to call Julia. First thing! But you don't worry about her. And don't even bother with going around the rest of my family. Not yet. They are the type you work up to...well, you'd be all right with Dillon and Em. But that's it, for now."

"I understand. Slow."

Ned squeezed his shoulders. "We'll get this right. We will. You came here and that's the hardest part. I'm really proud that you did that, and you fought for our country and you're a cop, and-"

Brooklyn said "He gets it, Dad. Proud. Don't get mushy and scare him off. I like him."

"Its okay," Cooper said. "I can't be scared off. Don't even worry about that."

Brooklyn smiled. "Georgie is going to freak! I have to call her."

Ned asked "That dinner? Or do you want to just play it by ear? I'm going to stick around town. I won't leave anytime soon. Maybe after New Years, cause I run a business in the city, but not before."

"Dinner. Sure. I live above Kelly's-"

"Great grandfather will flip about that."

Ned said "I'll stop by the diner then. You busy tomorrow? Or....do you want a few days?"

"Tomorrow. That's fine."

"Good. All right, well, then seven tomorrow."

Cooper nodded, grabbed his coat, slipped it on and left. Outside he sucked in deep drags of air. For so long he didn't know how he would tell Ned and then he just did it. Now Ned knew and it was up to him to take it from here.

Brooklyn slipped outside. "Hey, I'll walk you back to your car so you don't circle the grounds for hours in the snow. There's a couple of footpaths. That one over there...goes to the boathouse. Gross! Don't go in there. That one goes to the garage. This one goes to mansion. Follow me."

They started back to the house. Brooklyn said "I know that had to be really hard for you. My stomach was in knots."

"Yeah."

"But its done. Its so crazy but its true and its like the best thing to happen to this family ever."

"I don't know if I'd go that far. Good things must happen around here all the time."

"No. Not really. Dillon is engaged. That's pretty cool. And....I'm out. That's it. The rest is just a big old clusterfuck constantly."

"Look, you probably never figured on having a sibling show up out of no where so thank you for supporting me tonight. You could have said Who cares? but you didn't."

"I would have said who cares when I was younger. A long time ago my Dad told me he had another daughter....this little girl who is his friend's kid...it was just a lie. He was trying to help her cause the real baby daddy is a mob boss. But, anyway, I didn't want to share my Dad. I was a real brat. I don't mind sharing now."

"Thanks, Brooklyn. Logan said you were badass and he's right."

She stopped walking and turned around. Snow was falling in huge clumps on them. "He said that?"

"Yeah."

"I would so kiss him for saying that if not for the fact that Georgie is really into him. That's cool though. Tell him I think he's badass too."

"Lets keep walking. You don't want to get sick out here."

"You can't get sick from being cold, Cooper."

"You can get chilled, Brooklyn. You don't even have a hat on."

"Okay, okay. But you sound like my ma used to when I was five."

"Someone has to look out for you."

She smiled brightly before turning around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing on the doorstep of the lighthouse, Logan said to Lucy "I brought him along. Hope that's cool."

"Aw," Scott said "Luce loves me. Right? I'm always welcome here."

"You," Lucy said to Scott "get on in here. There's broccoli steaming on the stove. Go keep an eye on it for me."

"You're putting me to work a second after I get here? No drink? No time to even take my coat off. You aren't being a very good hostess," he grumbled, good naturedly.

"Get going. I have someone more interesting to entertain." She wrapped her arm around Logan's and led him into the living room.

Scott closed and locked the door. He stood there for a moment watching them.

Lucy smiled at Logan. "Took you long enough to make your way here, didn't it? After Serena called home and told me your name, I did some snooping and heard from my good friend Luke that you've been around this way for nearly a year."

"About nine months, ma'am."

"Do you not have GPS?"

"Ma'am?"

"Maybe you have something wrong with your eyes. I mean anyone driving around Port Charles nine months who can't spot this lighthouse..."

Logan chuckled. "I am sorry about that."

"I'll forgive you but only for one reason. I've never been any good at staying mad at those eyes." She looked back at Scott and shooed him away. Then she motioned for Logan to sit on the couch. "You should have came here first though. Your Dad is really hard headed. Its because he was born with Taurus rising. Its not his fault. We are all at the mercy of our signs. When is your birth date?"

"May 21st."

"A very stubborn sign you were born under and then being a Baldwin. A hard combination, for sure. Well, I'll do your chart. We'll figure it all out."

"My what's that?"

"Your astrological chart, Logan. I did them for Christina and Serena, too. You really can't expect to have a happy ending if you ignore the stars and, believe me, I want you to get your happy ending. You've been through a lot, I know. Scott put me through a lot these last few years too. But..." she leaned over and whispered "I'm going to let you in on something, just between you and me."

"Okay."

"He's worth every bit of it." Then Lucy hugged Logan. "If you ever leave Port Charles when you come home," she said, still hugging him "you come home to this light house."

"Mom, let him breathe!" Serena said from the doorway. Then she bounded over to the couch. "Besides, its my turn!" She hugged Logan so hard he really could not catch his breath. She finally let go but he found himself with the two of them mere inches from him, both opening their mouths to speak at the same time.

"Ladies....give a man some air, please," he said.

Serena and Lucy scooted back a little. Lucy said "I was just telling your brother how Scott is such a wanderer sometimes, we all know that. He follows the stars, chasing dreams and running from memories. But I'm not a rolling stone. I've been in this town for...well lets not go there...and I'll be here forever so you kids can count on this lighthouse and me. Its an open door policy. Serena, give your brother your key."

"No, ma'am, you do not have to do that. Really. Don't."

"Give him your key, Serena. We can't have your brother feeling like he doesn't belong here, now can we? Do you know what happens when someone of his birth sign is hurt? It can be cataclysmic really."

"Ma'am, that is a nice thing you're trying to do. I get it. Keep the key though."

Serena stood up and walked over to the table that was near the front door. "Don't argue with her, Logan. Don't even bother. You will get such a headache."

Logan let out a breath. He rubbed at his jaw. "Uh, okay. Thanks, Ms. Coe. That's real sweet of you."

"Ma'am first. Now Ms. Coe. It's just Lucy. We're not all formal around here. Its bad for your chi."

Scott came walking back in. "Dinner is done. Someone get Christina down here. She's hiding in that damn room of hers again. You took away that cell phone, right, Lucy?"

"Its in my purse."

"And the laptop?"

"Locked in the safe."

"And you put a password on your computer?"

"Scott, I know how to take care of her."

"I just can't stand that she wants to be best friends with a gangster's kid. It was cute at six. Its old now. Real old. They aren't two kids on a soccer field sharing Popsicles. She's in middle school and you know what's next, don't ya? High School! And you know what that means, don't ya? Well I ain't having it."

From the stairs they heard a small eleven year old voice cry "You are so mean! I hate you, Dad!" and then feet running away and the slamming of the door.

"I'll deal with my emotionally sensitive daughter. She's totally twisting my chi all up," Lucy said.

Logan stood up. "Ma'am...Lucy, I mean....I'll talk to her. I need to anyway."

"She can be very moody," Lucy warned. "She's has Leo rising in her sign. You sure you can handle that?"

"I got this," Logan said, letting out a long breath. He headed for the stairs.

Serena said "First door on your right."

"Thanks."


	100. Chapter 100 Sunday November 25, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 100**

**Sunday November 25 2007**

Logan knocked on Christina's door. She yelled out, tearfully, "GET LOST, DAD!"

He tried the door and it opened. "Hey there, kid, its just me."

She was laying on the bed on her stomach. She sat up. "Oh."

"Serena told you about me, right?"

"Michael told me about you first."

"Who's that?"

"He's my best friend. But Dad hates him. You were his guard for like a day."

"Michael Corinthos. Sonny's kid."

"Yeah."

"You get why Scott is kinda worried, huh?"

"NO! He can't tell me what to do. He gave up that right. I have no Dad."

"Pretty steamed, ain't you?"

"You don't care."

"Hey, now. That ain't even true. What would make you say that?"

"Just get out. This is my room."

"Okay. Fine. You have to your way, kid." Logan walked into the hall. "Okay, I'm out. Now, like I was saying, I think you get why Scott is worried. Hell...I mean heck.......I don't like this idea too much either. Michael lives in a dangerous world."

"Stop acting like you care."

"I don't know why you think I don't care. I'm here, right? Caring. Right here. In this hall. I came here tonight just for you. See all that great caring?"

"You've been in town months! You're a big fat liar just like Dad! You don't care." She ran over and slammed the door in his face.

"Freaking great," he muttered. "Just great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just so you know," Milo said as he sat across from Lulu at the table "this is not our first date."

She smiled from ear to ear. Looking around she said "Its not so bad."

He looked around the hospital cafeteria. "Its not so great either."

"You didn't have to spend your day off hanging around here, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I just had to get out of there when Dillon and Sarah showed up. Not that I care who he marries, really, whatever. But they're so clingy. I hate couples like that. They probably sit on the same side of the table together too. Completely lame."

"It can't be easy on you, Lulu."

"I bet Georgie is the one who is freaking out about this. That's her ex-husband."

"I would think you'd be hurt too. I'd be hurt if I was in your place."

"Its been over a year since I was dating Dillon. If you even call it dating. Hooking up really."

"Just a year. That's not very long at all."

"Okay, Milo, fine. It sucks. There. I said it. It sucks to see them together."

He nodded. They ate their food for a minute and then he asked "Lulu, have I ever asked you for anything?"

"No. Not really. Why? Do you need a favor?"

"Yes."

"Okay, name it."

"Let me be the one person you don't lie to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena walked up the stairs at the lighthouse right after she heard the door slam. She found Logan standing there, shaking his head wearily.

He said "Okay, mark this down, I ain't having no kids for, at least, twenty years."

"She's just really hurt."

Christina yelled through the door. "SHUT UP! I can hear you, you know."

Serena asked Logan "Do you want to kick the door down or should I?"

"Nah, I don't think that's the way to go at all."

"Sweet talking won't work. She's hard headed."

Logan whispered "I should have brought a teddy bear. I knew that."

The door came flying open. Christina stood there, with her wild dark hair and her brown teary eyes. "No one in this whole family cares if I'm happy. Just go eat dinner cause I'm not ever eating again. That will teach you all."

Logan did his best not to smile at her threat. He found it cute and sad at the same time.

Serena said "More for me."

"You're so mean."

"Tina, you have a problem with Dad but you are taking it out on all of us. Logan came here to meet who I told him was a sweet, nice sister but instead he sees you screaming at him to go away. How would you feel if you were him? Like crap. You've hurt his feelings!"

"I didn't mean to. But he likes you more than me anyway so who cares?"

"Wait a minute here," Logan said "I know that you're mad and your mom is mad too that I never stopped by before. I get that. But I was trying to figure out stuff with Scott first. That was just about me figuring out how to be Scott's kid...not me trying to avoid being your brother. You might not be in any mood for a brother anymore but I'd like a second chance still. Could you give me one? I won't ask for a third chance. I promise. I won't screw up again."

After a long moment Christina walked past them and headed downstairs. "Lets just eat. Whatever!"

Serena waited till her sister cleared the stairs and smiled at Logan. She mocked the tone of her voice, while looking at Logan, "Whatever!"

"Whatever," he said chuckling. "Damn, who the hell knew eleven was like that? Not me. Geez."

"She's sweet sometimes but she gets like this about Dad."

"What did I put my mom through? I think I just had a flashback."

Serena laughed. "All I got to say is practice safe sex."

"Don't say sex to me."

"You talk to Cooper lately?" Serena asked.

"Don't say Cooper to me after saying sex."

"After dinner I got to talk to you about him, okay?"

Logan sighed. "Just so you know I don't do chick flick conversations. Just tell me you kicked Zacchara's ass out of your life and leave it at that."

"Whatever."

"Don't you whatever me."

Smiling, they headed downstairs,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper parked his car in Kelly's parking lot. He was still in shock over meeting Brooklyn and Ned, but had this bubbling excitement and relief flowing through him. He dialed his phone, listened to it ring, and then heard "You know what to do."

"Logan, you have to get a new cell. What if there is an emergency? Anyway, make sure you call me tonight. I got something to talk to you about."

He hung up and stared at his lists of contacts. Seeing her name there, he couldn't stop himself from calling her.

Her breathy voice answered "Coop?"

"Hey."

"Oh, hi!"

"How are you?"

"Um..."

"I probably shouldn't have called, right?"

"No, you can call. Call me anytime. Its just I'm kinda in the middle of walking out the door but..."

"I'll make it quick."

"Okay."

"I moved to Port Charles to meet my birth father and-"

"What did you just say? Your birth father?"

"I moved here wanting to know him. See him. Tell him the truth. Figure out if this is where I should have grown up instead of that boarding school. But I changed my mind because of Jerry....now that's over though...Jerry's dead-"

"He's dead?"

"Its been all over the news."

"You know I have no time for news! I have a life. How did he die?"

"I shot him through the heart."

"Oh my God."

"You're safe now."

"Did you....you didn't do that for me, did you?"

"Jerry pulled a gun on me. He decided his fate."

"Are you okay? Are you in trouble?"

"I'm fine. That's what I called to tell you. I think its all going to get better for me now."

"Oh."

"I met my birth father."

"Why didn't you tell me about him before?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I knew you'd force me to do something about it and I didn't want to because of the mess I was in."

"Oh."

"I had to tell you now though. I need you to know this. His name is Ned Ashton."

"Ned. Your father is Ned. That means you're a Quatermaine. You're Jason's cousin. And Dillon's uncle. You're....you're Brooklyn's brother, Coop."

"I know."

"And you're happy? Was he nice to you? He better have been nice."

"He was great, Maxie."

"I can't believe this. Jerry is dead and no one said a thing to be about it. And you kept secrets from me....I thought we had no secrets."

"You had secrets too."

"Yeah but still, Coop, you could have told me anything. Anything. You knew that."

"I'll let you go. You said you were going out."

"I'm going on a date with Damian Spinelli."

"Spinelli....I didn't know anything about that.....I better let you get to that date then."

"You can call me, you know, again, sometimes."

"I know. But I probably won't. Not for a while. Okay?"

"Oh."

"Bye, bab-" he stopped himself almost he had almost said baby "...Goodbye Maxie."

"Okay."

He hung up, knowing that she hated saying good bye to him so she would just be stubborn and not say it all. He hated saying good bye too. He just knew they had no other choices left. That didn't mean he had it all figured out how to let her go.

(_How do I_

_say good bye_

_to what we had?_

_The good times_

_that made us laugh_

_outweigh the bad._

_I thought we'd see forever _

_but forever's_

_gone away._

_Its so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_) (Boys II Men)


	101. Chapter 101 Sunday November 25, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 101**

**Sunday November 25 2007**

Spinellipaced at the curb in front of Maxie's house. Parked right behind him was a limo that Jason let him borrow. Usually only Sonny used it but Sonny was holed up at Greystone still because Kate Howard had been killed nearly a month before at The Black and White Ball. Spinelli's nerves were getting the better of him over this date with Maxie.

The Vixen. The Temptress. Former Bad Blonde One. Beautiful, fragile, heartbroken, brave and exciting.

He still could not figure out what he did in the stables that made her set her sights on him. All he did was try and protect her. He honestly would have done that for any women. And any guy he knew would protect Maxie. She was the type of woman that men killed each other over the chance to protect.

But something about that night had changed the way she saw him. His mind played it over and over but he couldn't find any moment when he was particularly suave or masculine. And if he couldn't pinpoint it then he couldn't recreate it.

Just a week before he would not care. Maxie could have stripped naked in front of him and he wouldn't have cared. Well, he'd care. Be turned on. But he would have walked away. The stables didn't change a thing for him.

It was later, at her house, when she stood there with no make up and looked at him like he broke her in two. When she asked him to pull her out of quicksand. That's when he felt like he could be her hero and she could be the light in his life.

Now he wanted that. Now it all mattered. He didn't want to mess up this date. She was counting on him to make her smile, make her forget her pain, give her a good memory. He didn't want to stumble over his own feet or talk incessantly about ancient ruins this or Greek mythology that. He did want to share all those things with her but in time. Not just because he was nervous and blabbering on.

What had made Maxie think he could be the right one for her? Could he be the one she needed most and best and longest? Spinelli's fast beating heart, and his sweaty hands that were clutching the flowers he brought her, made him think he couldn't possibly be cool enough for her.

But then he remembered the way she smiled at him. That smile told him more than all her kisses and certainly more than all the times she said she wanted to have sex with him. She slept with The Unworthy One on a bet. Sex didn't have to mean anything for some people.

Her smile though. There was no way Logan had a clue what that smile looked like. Spinelli did though.

The limo driver, Gino DeMarco, climbed out. He was twenty years old with black hair and green eyes. The younger brother of one of the other guys who worked for Sonny and Jason- Niko DeMarco. Gino was laid back and known for his good nature. "Hey, man, you going in or what?"

"The Jackal was just preparing himself for this momentous occasion."

"Cool. Cause I was kinda wondering if I got the wrong house or something."

"No. This is the right humble abode. I shall return momentarily."

Spinelli walked to the front door and rang the bell. Not long after he noticed someone peeking out the window then the door was opened. His mouth dropped.

Maxie stood there looking completely stunning in a red backless mini dress, with her hair loosely pulled up. Diamond earrings dangled from her lobes. Had she really dressed like this all for him?

"Spinelli," she cried happily. "You brought me flowers!" She grabbed them and took them into the kitchen.

But the time she came back he was nearly able to form coherent sentences again. "You....are...a lovely creature."

She smiled. "I know. Hot, right?"

"Very much so."

She went to the closet to get her coat. Spinelli walked over and took it from her."Let The Jackal do the honors."

He slid it on her, sucking in a whiff of her perfume as he did, feeling lightheaded from the sight, feel and touch of her. His voice dropped low and he murmured against her ear "Lovely."

She giggled. "You said that already."

"It bears repeating."

She turned around and started to do up her coat. He reached out and took over the job. His hands suddenly not shaking as he got lost in the moment of being so close to her....wanting her in the worst way. She sucked in a shallow breath.

Once her coat was done up he raised his hand to caress her cheek. She scooted closer to him. Her head titled. Her lips moved nearer.

Spinelli whispered "Patience, Temptress."

"I just don't get how you can resist." A small grin curved her lips as if this was their secret. How he could go slow for her.

"You are well worth the wait, Maxie."

"Nobody in the world is like you, Spinelli, but that's the best thing about you."

Maxie moved back. He didn't know how he could resist either but he had read something once that the best foreplay was the type that lasted for hours. Through dinner and conversation, drinks, dancing, dessert....until finally the passion would build to a point where it could no longer be denied.

The limo did have that privacy window.

Spinelli took Maxie's hand. "Shall we?"

"Yeah. Lets do this. I'm ready."

"That is music to The Jackal's ears."

Her words- I'm ready- hadn't just sounded like she meant the date. She sounded more ready to move past The Clean Cut Cadet. If only in a small way. Another baby step. But The Jackal would take it because the former Bad Blonde One was trying hard....and she was trying hard for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie picked up the phone behind the counter. "Kelly's diner."

"Hey! You turned your cell off," Brooklyn said.

"Because I'm working."

"Take a break. I have to tell you something big."

"Okay. What it is? You sound excited."

"Oh my God, Georgie, you won't believe it. You know how Cooper took me home earlier? Well something crazy happened with him."

"You hooked up with Cooper?"

"NO!"

"Okay. I was just asking. What happened?"

"He told me this secret."

"About who? Logan?"

"Is Logan all you can think about?"

"No."

"Yes!"

"About who, Brooke? I want to know. If its important to you then its important to me."

"Don't tell anyone else this, not even Logan. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Cooper says that there is a more than good chance that my Dad is his father, too. My Dad dated his mom. Julia Barrett. Brenda's sister."

"What?"

"I know it shocking but its cool, isn't it?"

"I just don't understand why Cooper never said a word before now."

"Maybe he was nervous. Its big and crazy news. And my family isn't the easiest to deal with. Just ask Sarah."

"So you're into this idea then? You like it."

"I never wanted any siblings and then Cooper was just standing there in my bedroom freaking out and saying he was my brother. I wanted to help him. And I did. I couldn't just be like who the hell cares? I mean he got jipped out of knowing my Dad. I did too for a while when I was younger. Its not cool. It'd suck so hard to be him and show up here and then be sent away like he's nothing. So I didn't do that. I mean....you said Cooper is one of your good friends and you always couldn't tell me enough great stuff about him. You think he's a good guy, right?"

"Yes. He's great. If not for Logan...and not for Maxie...then I would have kissed him at the Ball. But, you know, there always was Logan and I can't do that to my sister. Cooper is just the kind of guy I'd want though if I wrote down on paper all the things my boyfriend should be. I can't believe he could be your brother though."

"Its so wild. Its hard to believe its real. My Dad is freaking out. So pissed at Julia I thought he would put his fist through a wall when I went down to see him after Cooper left but my Dad seems to like the idea of having another kid. He always did want more but you know how none of his relationships ever worked out- like at all. Not even a little bit."

"If this is true it could be really good for all of you."

Cooper came walking through the door of the diner.

Georgie said, into the phone, "I'll call you in the morning. I have customers. You're going to be okay, right?"

"I'm like flying over this!"

Georgie smiled. "Cool. Bye."

"Bye!"

Cooper walked up to the counter. "Coffee, please, Georgie."

"Sure. How are you doing?"

"Okay. I didn't end up taking your friend to the airport though. She decided to stay in town for a while more."

"Great. That means I can hang out with her. I feel bad because I kinda ignored Brooke for Logan this weekend."

"I'm sure she understands."

Georgie poured the coffee. "Can I get you anything else?"

"I'm fine."

She walked around the counter. He turned to look at her. She hugged him. Georgie said "Don't forget I'm your friend. It doesn't matter that you're not with Maxie. And its not about if I'm with Logan. I'm your friend."

"Okay, I won't forget."

Smiling, she went back to work. Cooper might not be ready to tell her all his news yet but she wanted him to know that she would be there when he was.


	102. Chapter 102 Sunday November 25, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 102**

**Sunday November 24 2007**

Four hours later, Maxie and Spinelli were dancing together. Her mind was completely focused on him. It felt like sweet relief- a soul healing bliss- to be wrapped up in this moment with him. She still was marveling at just how far he went for their formal date.

Not only did he get them a limo, but he managed to get staff from the Metro Court to man the kitchen at the club under Kelly's Diner. They had a private dinner with all her favorites, because he had emailed Georgie for a list, and they talked about their childhoods.

Now Maxie could say she knew what town he grew up in down in Tennessee. And she knew his Grandmother's first name. And she knew what he had been studying before he dropped out of college- oddly enough it wasn't computer science, it was criminality. He wanted to be a private eye someday.

For weeks Maxie had only wanted to screw Spinelli's brains out because she knew that having a wild fling would take her mind off Cooper. And she knew Cooper would never take her back- even if she couldn't stop trying till she ended up naked in his room at Kelly's. Completely humiliated and defeated.

She hadn't thought about this. Dating Spinelli. She hadn't known this could also take her mind off Cooper. She hadn't thought that was possible.

Man, had she been wrong.

Looking up into Spinelli's eyes she said "Formal dates should catch on again. A hot new trend. I should write Cosmo and clue them in."

"Or it could just be our secret."

"Well," she smiled "I do like having those with you."

Their secret little world. It was becoming her safe haven from reality. Life had always been cruel to her. She needed a place to hide. A man to hold so close that the world couldn't hurt her. A hero.

Lucky. Jesse. Cooper. Her lost heroes.

Kyle. Logan. Johnny- even if they were just one hot kiss during one wild date. Her lost bad boys.

Spinelli. Her new hope.

They danced slowly, barely moving at all. He had been nervous that he didn't know how to dance but she told him this was all he had to do. Hold her and sway. Just be here. And he was. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart.

It beat wild and out of control. All for her. It felt amazing to get The Jackal- someone who was smart and well known and looked up to in circles Maxie would never get into, circles where fashion meant nothing- all hot and bothered for her. And it was even more amazing that he wanted to wait to make love to her until she could give her heart.

If she ever could. Maybe she could one day.

She still wanted to fuck him tonight. In the backseat of that limo. But making love on silk sheets in the moonlight or early afternoon sunlight or just at dawn....that all sounded pretty fantastic too.

"Temptress," he ground out "are you ready to depart now?"

"Sure. Take me home, Spin." She grabbed his hand and drug him toward the coat rack. "Hey, guess what, I'm going to get my own apartment pretty soon and do you know what that means?"

"I would assume more room for your clothes and shoes."

"It means that when I make you scream there will be no chance that anyone in my family or that Jason will hear you. So you can really let loose. Remember that, okay?"

He nearly swallowed his own tongue. Giggling she put on her coat. Spinelli called out to the workers in the kitchen that they were leaving and then they were hurrying up the stairs together and out the back door, where the limo waited in the alley.

Gino popped out and opened the door. "Miss Jones," he said to Maxie and then he nodded at Spinelli.

Maxie climbed inside and faced the door. Spinelli climbed inside. His eyes were dark with hunger for her. She licked her lips but held back. For once he would have to come to her.

In an instant he was pressing her back against the door, his body molding onto hers, as he nibbled on her bottom lip and then started giving her short, breathless, erotic kisses that made her lose all sense of time and place.

_Oh my God_, she thought_. Oh...my...God...he better not stop._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Baldwin siblings all stood at the Overlook. It was a place couples went to watch the stars in Port Charles.

"Okay, kid," Logan told Tina "you know what to do, right?"

"Don't call me kid or else I'm going to the car."

Serena gave her a look. "I don't like this attitude you got. Cool it!"

Tina cried "I didn't have to help tonight!"

Logan said "But I'm glad you are. I need both my sisters to have my back, okay?"

"Okay," Tina said, in a little small voice.

During their dinner there had been times when she was sweet- talking about playing in the band at school, and about her favorite person off American Idol the season before- but there were other times she was snarky and mean, mainly aimed at Scott but the rest of them got in her cross fire more than once too.

Logan had never expected her to be so hard to deal with. He saw her playing with her friends on the playground at school- when he used to hide behind a tree and watch her- and he saw a happy child. He thought she was still a baby, really.

He thought teddy bears and Popsicles would solve any problem. He thought she would be soft and kind and idealistic.

Instead she was eleven. And eleven, at least for her, was a hot mess. But he didn't mind. Because he knew he could wear her down by just visiting her every weekend. Being a constant. Who could resist love? He never had been able to.

Serena looked over Logan's shoulders. "I see headlights. I think she just pulled in."

"All right. Here goes," Logan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie walked up to the Overlook, wishing she was wearing something other than her jeans and Kelly's t-shirt under her blue ski jacket. But she had just gotten off of work and had promised to meet Logan. He left her a message saying to come here.

The last time she told him she wanted to shower, change and fix her make-up for him he said something about not caring if she wore a potato sack so she knew he wouldn't want to be kept waiting for her to go and put on, at least, a nice sweater.

She couldn't help being nervous as she went to meet him. This was Logan. The hottest guy she ever knew. And just last night they had danced together at Jake's where he told her she was beautiful. Then they fought and he just about sounded as if he was ending what they had going on. He jumped out of her car and walked off with no good-bye kiss, slamming his door and not answering his phone when she called him.

But he left a message saying he was not going cold on her, and their short phone conversation earlier made it seem like he wanted to see her as bad as ever. Georgie put her faith in that. But that didn't stop her nerves from making her stomach roll.

At first she didn't see him at the top of the overlook. There were lights on, giving it a soft glow. She looked down the path in the opposite direction of where she came and saw him walking toward her.

A small smile curved his lips. But she could tell he was nervous too by the tone of his voice when he said "Hey, there, brown eyes."

"Hi."

Logan walked close to Georgie. "You still mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad. It was more like adamant. If I want Johnny as a friend then he's my friend. And I'm going to that lunch tomorrow at his condo."

His face fell. "Geez, you ain't still stuck on thinking you're going to his place, are you, girl?"

"Oh, I'm going. That's a fact. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to me and him. I need to know you trust me, Logan."

"Its that guy I don't trust."

"You're not dating him so you don't have to trust him."

"Do you think its cool for my girl to be up in some other guy's apartment? Is that what you call okay? Am I the only idiot around here who thinks that is out of line?"

"I didn't come here to fight."

"I'm seriously asking you, is that cool? A guy who says he's into my sister but how do I know he ain't into every chick that gets near him, huh? This is a guy I can't trust as far as I can throw him. I walked in on him ass out with Lulu. You ain't forgot that, have you, girl?"

"Do you understand the difference between me and Lulu? Are we the same person for you? Have I ever acted like Lulu?"

"I know you're not trying to hook up with him-"

"Do you? Do you believe that or not? Do you know how much...." Her words died out.

"What?"

"Just do you believe that?"

His eyes searched hers. "How much what?"

"You mean to me, Logan."

"You mean a lot to me, too, girl."

"I barely know Johnny. If I never see him again, I will get over it. But you....."

"Tell me."

She whispered "I want to be your girl." She had silently squealed in happiness when he called her that over the phone yesterday afternoon.

"You are my girl. Believe that."

"Am I....still? Even if I refuse to let you pick my friends."

"I can't stand that Zacchara asshole. I fucking swear all he does is mess up stuff. But I won't let him mess up this. We're way too good to let get screwed up for anything."

"I think so too, Logan."

He eased closer to her. "Damn, girl, its been a while."

"Less than twenty four hours," she whispered.

"Nah, its been longer. I can feel it. I think you should count every second you're away from me as triple time, at least."

She smiled slightly. "Tell me I have your trust and we can do this, Logan."

His mouth brushed hers. "We're doing this."

Suddenly music started to play. Georgie startled and pulled back. Then she saw this huge white banner fall down from the top of the stone pillars behind where her and Logan were standing. In red spray paint it said:

I'M SORRY.


	103. Chapter 103 Sunday November 25, 2007

Note- Thanks Spixie Fan for letting me know I had skipped posting this chapter.

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 103**

**Sunday November 24 2007**

Logan's mouth brushed against Georgie's in a sweet soft kiss. She was just starting to relax into it when music filled the air:

_(She's a yellow pair of running shoes_

_a holey pair of jeans_

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses_

_She looks great in anything) (Brad Paisley)_

She pulled back from him, startled, and noticed that a huge banner was unfurling from the stone pillars behind that. It read, it big red letters, I'M SORRY.

Georgie eyes widened. "Who started that music? Was it on a timer?"

"Nah, those are my elves."

"Elves?"

"You like your apology?"

She hugged him. "I like it a lot."

Then she heard giggling. Staring into the distance she spotted two people. Within a second she was breaking away from Logan, leaving him there all stunned.

Happily Georgie yelled "SERENA!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Serena grew up very close to Maxie and Georgie. Their moms were best friends. There were sleepovers and dance lessons and horseback riding. There was playing dress up in Lucy's fancy gowns and playing Aztec Princesses with plastic crowns.

And then Scott took Serena away from home. And she lost touch with every friend she had.

She had already went to visit Maxie at the boutique, after hearing from Lucy where Maxie worked. Now it was Georgie she was able to catch up with.

They hugged.

Georgie said, smiling widely, "I knew you were back but its been so crazy lately. I should have called. I'm sorry."

"Its cool. Hey, you got highlights!"

"Does it look okay?"

"I love them."

Georgie looked at Christina. "Hi. Thanks for helping out Logan with all of this."

"Sure. No problem." Tina always had liked her former baby sitter. Serena knew that when she was away Tina had thought of Georgie as the sister she needed.

Logan came walking up. "Well, just leave me in your dust, brown eyes. I see how you are."

Georgie smiled at him. "We have a lot to talk about maybe you can go wait in your truck," she joked.

He gave her a look that said: Hell no. She laughed.

Serena said "That's okay. I already made plans with Maxie for yoga. Call my mom's place...I'm stuck there till I find somewhere else...and let me know details. Come on, Tina, I got to get you home and Logan wants to make out without us watching."

Logan shook his head at her in a way that said: That was so wrong to say! So wrong!

Earlier Serena and him had huddled up in the den to talk about Cooper. She was worried about him because he had just met his birth father. She didn't want to break Cooper's confidence in her- in case it was a secret- so she just talked around the reason she was concerned.

Logan told her not to worry because, even if Coop was going through a hard time, he would be fine in the end. And when he was okay again, Logan had said, Serena should really take another look at Cooper and forget about Johnny. Though Logan said it all begrudgingly.

Serena could see for herself all the good qualities in Cooper.

That didn't change the fact that Johnny practically sent her into orbit just by looking at her. There wasn't a way possible to ignore the crazy chemistry she had with Johnny. No matter how good of a man Cooper was....and he was good. So good. Probably perfect. She hadn't seen him in a few days and she already missed him like hell.

Tina said "Sure, I better rush home before I miss my bedtime, right?" in this snarky little sneer.

Georgie raised an eyebrow.

Tina wiped the look off her face. Sweetly Tina then said "See you later, Georgie."

"Good night. Thank you again." Georgie hugged Serena and said "Its so great you're home! I missed you."

"I missed you too." Serena then looked at Logan. "Movies. Saturday, right?"

"Yeah."

"But catch up with me before then, okay?"

"You got it." He looked at Tina next. "Thanks. You did good."

"It wasn't hard. Press play. Pull string."

"Couldn't have done it without you, kid."

"Don't call me kid..." Tina sighed when Georgie once again gave her a look over her tone. "....uh...you're welcome."

"Make sure you pick out a good movie for us for next weekend, okay?" Logan said as he grinned at Tina. Serena could have did a dance for joy. Her family was starting to make sense again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli had Maxie pinned beneath him in the backseat of the limo. Like a man starving- and she was the last meal on earth- he feasted on her mouth. The car took a turn and they fell onto the floor. She lay on top of him, chuckling and looking down.

Their eyes held in the dim light. Tension grew thick in an instant. He lifted his head as she bent down and they started kissing again. His hands found their way to her bare back, which had been revealed in all its smooth and beautiful glory for his eyes all night, and smoothed over her skin.

Shifting, Maxie straddled his lap, which caused her dress to ride up and show all her thighs to him, stealing his very breath away. She jerked on his shirt and forced him to sit up. She waited for him to make a move and he started to nibble on her neck.

He grew hard beneath her. Or harder. Because she already had him halfway there before she even started grinding against him.

Breathing shallowly, she said "Patience is for suckers."

"No," he whispered breathlessly "patience is for lovers, Maxie."

She threw her head back as his mouth moved down her neck, letting out a soft moan. She kept grinding herself against him. With one arm wrapped around her back, he lifted his other hand and cupped her breast. That was the first time he ever touched her there.

"Oh," she moaned breathlessly "Spin!"

He slowly massaged her. Hoping this is just how it felt best for her. He hadn't been with anyone except Jolene but maybe he didn't have to be with a lot of women....maybe he could just instinctively know what would please Maxie. She seemed pleased. And he was more than pleased. He was thanking every God and Goddess he knew that Mr. Sir did not need this limo tonight.

He used his thumb to rub her nipple, through her dress and bra.

"Just like that," she moaned, grinding against him faster.

He knew she wanted more and he wanted to give her more. But not tonight. Because then they could be over tomorrow. Then she wouldn't feel like she was loved. And he wouldn't be giving her love....it took time to give a heart away.

They just needed more of these dates, more talking and more of this. Then maybe she'd lay her fragile heart in his hands and maybe he would really adore the chance to take care of it for her.

The limo bumped to a stop. Maxie moaned and then ordered, her tone desperate, "Tell him to keep driving!"

"Temptress...." his tone told her that they needed to stop.

She stopped rubbing against him and collapsed forward, resting her head on his shoulder. "You sure?"

"I am tempted, yes, but I..."

Maxie started to kiss him. Giving him wild, open mouthed kisses that made Spinelli so caught up in her that he didn't even hear Gino open the door. "Hey man....oh! Shit." The door slammed closed.

Spinelli pulled his mouth away from Maxie. "The Jackal.....apologizes for not protecting your modesty better."

"Huh?"

"You were just exposed to prying eyes."

"Who cares? Kiss me some more. He'll wait."

"Are you not embarrassed?"

"It will be a good story for that guy." She kissed his neck. "But that guy isn't who I give a damn about right now."

Spinelli placed his hands on his hips and eased her back onto the seat. Maxie untangled herself from him. She started to fix her clothes and hair. She dug in the side console and handed Spinelli some napkins, motioning at his pants where she had made this wet spot by grinding on him while wearing thong underwear. "You should probably stay in the car."

"The Jackal wanted to walk you to your door."

"Mac doesn't want you around here anymore."

"Has The Jackal offended The Law Enforcing One in some way?"

"Just by working for Jason. Don't let it get to you. Johnny and Logan are banned too."

"I shall have a conversation with your parental unit. Prove my worthiness."

"No! Don't try that. He wouldn't take it well. Its doesn't matter if Patrick and Cooper are welcome at Sunday dinner and you're not. I never dated anyone based on what Mac thinks anyway. So...when's our next formal date?"

Spinelli smiled slightly. "I do believe it is my duty to call you within the following three days."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Where do you read this stuff? Dating for Dummies?"

His face fell.

She scooted close to him, saying, "Sorry! I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't mean it....lets not fight. Just one night where we don't fight, okay?"

"The Jackal would not tarnish our first date with an argument. I realize you did not mean to offend."

"Okay. So. Three days. Wow. If I was you, and I'm not telling you what to do because guys hate that, but if I was you...I wouldn't wait till the third day."

"I understand, Temptress."

She smiled. "Well, I should get in before Mac comes out."

Spinelli leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. "Thank you for this evening."

"Thanks for being my perfect distraction."

"Perhaps one day I shall become more. What are the chances, Maxie?"

She shrugged. "I don't like to think too far ahead. That just gives God a hint about what I really want....and then he'll make sure I can't have it."

"You must find a measure of faith if you want this to work."

"Spinelli, come on, I thought we just said no fighting. I was feeling all good and then you go and..."

"Just a tad bit of faith."

She stared at him for a long moment. "If I say I have no faith that we can last then you won't call me, will you?"

"I would not see the point. Would you?"

"Yeah! What just went on back here is the point!"

"The Jackal requires more."

Maxie let out a shaky breath. She looked away. A moment passed. "Cooper called me earlier."

"And what did the Clean Cut Cadet say?"

"I think we're getting to a better place."

"Why do you bring that up at this moment?"

Studying her hands, Maxie said "I'm not over him so how can I tell you I see something for us? I'm taking it breath by breath."

"The Jackal is aware of your torn and divided heart, and that it has been that way long before you considered me as someone to be involved with, but all I ask for is that you don't close the door on believing we can share more in the future. That you allow yourself to believe you could one day give your whole heart over to me....and then I'd give my body over to you."

Her eyes fluttered up. She leaned toward him.

Spinelli whispered, in a low and throaty voice, "Faith."

She whimpered "I'll try, okay?!" and then she kissed him desperately, in a slow and sad way, until he gripped her face and the kiss changed into something sweeter. Maxie pulled away, giving him a shaky smile. "Get those pants dry cleaned."

He nodded.

She climbed out of the limo.

"Good night, Temptress," Spinelli whispered, as the door closed.


	104. Chapter 104 Sunday November 25, 2007

**Note- Chapter 103 was skipped over when I first posted so you'll need to back track and read it if you missed it.**

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 104**

**Sunday November 24 2007**

When Georgie ran over to hug Serena, Christina Baldwin had turned off the boom box that was playing Brad Paisley's song She's Everything to Me.

Now that his sisters had left, Logan bent down and started the song over:

(She's a yellow pair of running shoes-

a holey pair of jeans.

She looks great in cheap sunglasses.

She looks great in anything.

She's 'I want a piece of chocolate.'

'Take me to a movie.'

She's 'I can't find a thing to wear.'

And now and then she's moody.)

Holding out his hand he said "Dance with me, brown eyes."

Georgie moved into his arms. "You're right. I think the time passes a lot slower when we're apart."

"It really does. It just drags on and on."

"I missed you, Logan."

"Me too, sweet girl. Me too."

(She's a Saturn with a sun roof

with her brown hair a-blowing.

She's soft place to land

and a good feeling knowing.

She's warm conversation

that I wouldn't miss for nothing.

She's a fighter when she's mad

and she's a lover when she's loving.)

Georgie said "This is some apology for screaming at me. I've screamed at you a million times. I guess I owe you some big time apologies. Maybe sky writing or taking out an ad in the Port Charles Herald. Your pick. What do you want?"

Staring into her eyes he murmured "You, girl. You're all I want."

"Easy enough," she said, as she moved her mouth closer to his, titling her head. Their lips nearly brushed and she moved her head again, another time they nearly touched and she titled her head before finally connecting with his lips in a slow sensual kiss.

Logan knew there could be no one else on earth that kissed like Georgie. She was so sweet and so gentle, so soft and so sincere, so pure and just dying for someone to love her. Just like he was dying to get love and give love and make love....to be happy. They were gonna be so happy together. He just knew it.

(And she's everything I ever wanted

and she's everything I need

She's everything to me.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

God, he made her happy. So happy. Logan made Georgie's heart race and her skin heat up and he made every memory with him -since the moment he bought her pie- one she would not trade for millions of dollars.

And now he went and found a song that reminded him of her. And played it at the Overlook. On a cold November night when she couldn't feel the chill in the air and didn't care about the snow on the ground. All that mattered was being in his arms.

These arms she had longed for since the second she first saw him.

But she had been too shy to say so back then. Too quiet. Too meek. Until he dated Lulu and slept with Maxie and then she was roaring mad. How dare he! And how dare life! Trying to ruin her perfect little dream.

Georgie got her dream back. Good girls sometimes don't finish last.

(She's a Saturday out on the town.

A church girl on Sunday.

She's a cross around her neck

and a curse word cause its Monday.

She's a bubble bath and candles.

'Baby, come and kiss me.'

She's one glass of wine

and she's feeling kinda tipsy.)

Georgie broke their kiss and stared into his eyes, soaking in every word of this song he picked for her. Believing every word. Falling more in love with Logan Hayes.

(She's the giver I wish I could be.

The stealer of the covers.

She's a picture in my wallet

of my unborn children's mother.

She's the hand that I'm holding

when I'm on my knees and praying.

She's the answer to my prayers

and she's the song that I'm playing.)

She whispered "Tell me you never did this for anyone else."

"Never, brown eyes. This is all you. All us."

"When you brought me those pies.....did you think we'd be here on day five?"

"I didn't even know if I was coming or going, Georgie. I didn't know anything till I had you."

She smiled brightly. "You have the best lines. And I buy every one."

"Well, good, buy them. But they aren't lines. I'm freezing my ass off out here just because losing you from my life would break my heart."

"Do you think I'd let your heart break? I never will."

(She's the voice I'd love to hear

someday when I'm ninety.

She's the wooden rocking chair

I want rocking

right beside me.

Everyday that passes

I only love her more.

She's the one that I'd lay down my own life for.

She's everything I ever wanted

everything I need

She's everything to me...).

As the last few lines played Georgie said "I'm sorry I kept Johnny being my friend a secret."

"You're forgiven."

She moved out of his arms. "We should take down that sign before we get in trouble for defacing public property, or at the least, littering."

He chuckled. "Okay, well I got to get a ladder out of Scott's truck. I had to borrow it from the Old Man cause my baby ain't gonna be fixed for two more days."

"Okay, I'll wait here."

"No way, girl. I'm not letting you out of my sight. This town ain't safe and nothing's happening to you as long as I'm around." Logan took Georgie's hand, he lifted up the boom box, and they headed for the truck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena was driving her sister home when her cell went off. Christina grabbed it and answered "Hey."

"Serena?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Tina asked.

Serena reached for the phone. "Give me that." She grabbed it and held it to her ear. "Hi."

Johnny said "Who was that?"

"My sister, Tina. How's it going with yours? Did you have a good dinner?"

"Yeah, it was great to see Claudia again."

"She sticking around for a while?"

"She says she's moving back."

"You happy about that?"

"Yeah. It isn't all that easy running my father's business. I could use the help."

"Did she say anything about me?"

He chuckled. "You think I'd tell you what me and Claudia talk about in private?"

"She liked me, right? Don't play games."

"She barely met you and she's very protective."

"Shi...Shoot." She looked at her sister, who rolled her eyes and put on her head phones. "She wasn't feeling me, was she? What's her problem?"

"Claudia liked you. But, for the record, its me you got to worry about liking you, not my sister. And...." his voice dropped low "I like you a hell of a lot. I like you so much I'm laying here in bed thinking about what you'd do if you were in this bed with me."

"Things you would never forget."

"All talk."

"Don't dare me."

"Too bad your sister is around. I'd love to here the ways you might make good on all your big talk."

"I just bet you would, Johnny."

"So tell me, you feeling any better now? Still got a fever?"

"I think I'm over it. Must have been a twenty four hour thing. It sucks that it was during our trip."

"We had a good time anyway, right?"

"You call that a good time?"

"Yeah."

"What low standards."

"I got myself the hottest chick in town as my girlfriend, my standards are just where they need to be."

There was a long silence. "Listen, I'm driving, I better get off here. You know I don't give a damn...darn...about breaking laws but I got the kid here so..."

"Later then," he said, in a pissed off tone, and hung up.

Serena knew she needed to call him right back and say "Damn right, you got the hottest girlfriend in town and don't you dare get shitty with me. I miss you like hell already, Johnny. A few hours apart is a few too many."

But she didn't. She was good at messing up. And that wasn't gonna end today. She was messed up girl who wanted to feel safe. But would she ever feel that way if she kept sabotaging herself like this?

It was just typical, really, for her. Story of her life.

(Everyday I fight a war against the mirror.

Can't take the person staring back at me.

I'm a hazard to myself!

Don't let me get me.

I'm my own worst enemy.

Its bad when you annoy yourself.

So irritating.

Don't wanna be my friend no more.

I wanna be somebody else.

I wanna be somebody else) (Pink)

Note- a new day starts in the next chapter, which will lead to Serena and Cooper interacting. Thanks for still sticking with this story. It is completely finished so I do have the ending done. You can be assured to see the conclusion of Lean On Me if you keep coming back for more.


	105. Chapter 105 Monday November 26 2007

**Note- Day Six Begins **

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 105**

**Monday November 26 2007**

Cooper was just sitting on his bed, sliding on his shoes, when there was a knock at his door at 8:45 am. "Who is it?"

"The chick you adore."

Serena.

Smiling he walked over to the door and opened it up. "Hey, I meant to be downstairs waiting for you."

She breezed inside, dressed in one of those killer skirts that made him fear she'd get frostbite one of these days. She also had a pink winter coat, pink scarf and white cashmere gloves. "I'm early. I guess I missed you or something. So tell me....what's up with Ned? Did that go good?"

He closed the door. Looking around he had the urge to straighten up but ignored it. "He seemed receptive. I think I stunned him mainly. I wanted to do it all the right way but I don't think I did."

"What right way is that? I don't think there is one. Don't stress. You got it out there and now you two can deal with it. I know it had to be just crazy emotional on you though. Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"I'll be okay, I promise."

"Good." She looked around the room. "I see no pictures of me. Where's the love, Rook?"

He chuckled. "Do you take over every man's life who you meet or am I just lucky?"

She flashed him that brilliant smile that made him forget he ever had been foolish enough to believe she was going to be his 'sister.'

Serena said "Every single man who will let me."

He shook his head, chuckling. "What a letdown."

"You'll live. Now buy me pancakes."

He opened the door. "I heard Logan came by for dinner at your place last night. It all go good? He said it was a little...loud...at times."

Late last night Logan had called Cooper back, after Cooper left him a message, so they had been able to talk about Cooper meeting Ned and Brooklyn, and about Logan hanging out with Scott, meeting Christina, and making up with Georgie.

"It was only loud because of Tina. She's a tween. And that's not my place, Cooper. Its my mom's. I'm moving out first chance I get."

"I've been thinking of moving out soon myself. That room I rent is just too cramped."

The truth was that he hadn't wanted to invest in an apartment before because Jerry was alive, on his ass every day, and Cooper felt like his time was running out. Now he felt like he had a new chance to make a future for himself.

Serena stopped on the stairs and spun around. Cooper nearly toppled her over. Smiling widely she said "We could be roommates!"

Bad idea. Very bad idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo Giambetti woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. "Yeah, hold on. I'm coming." He grabbed a t-shirt and slipped it on. "Who's there?"

"Nelson's Florist."

Milo opened the closet and took out his lockbox. After he had his gun he opened the door, keeping the gun out of sight. "You got the wrong place."

"Giam...."the man struggled to say the name.

"Who is it from?"

"How should I know? I just deliver. Read the card if you want."

This guy was gonna get a big tip with his attitude. Milo said "Open it and tell me."

The man sighed. He opened the card "Lets see what we got here....alright....Looks like they're from a Lulu. That ring any bells?"

"Lulu?" he asked, with giddy enthusiasm. He grabbed the flowers and said "Wait up a minute." He set the flowers down and went to get a tip. Once the deliver man was gone, he locked the door and put his gun away. "Hmmm."

Lulu sent him flowers. He was practically week kneed at the idea. He read the card: Thanks for being there for me.

Milo smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later, Georgie was walking into Johnny's condo, saying "I only have a half hour for lunch before I have to get back to school."

"No problem. You like calamari?"

"I don't think I ever had it."

"You'll love it." He brushed a kiss on her cheek before heading into the kitchen.

She slipped off her coat and followed him. "Johnny, thank you for having me over but we need to talk about a few things."

"Yeah, that boyfriend of yours. He's all over my ass when it comes to dating Serena. Can you back him off for me? I'd owe you one." Johnny went to the stove and checked on the food.

"I can try. But I also need you to understand that Logan is kinda not over the fact that he walked in on you and Lulu in bed together. So if he was to see you kiss my cheek...even though I know its friendly! I mean Serena could kiss my cheek and it would not mean that we are falling into bed together-"

"Wow. Don't put that image in my head. God. I don't know if I can even concentrate to cook now."

She blushed. "What I'm saying is Logan would be very, very upset if he knew you kissed my cheek, hugged me or anything at all."

"That guy won't let you have friends now? Or aren't we friends?"

"We are. I want to be your friend. But Logan and his feelings always have to come first for me."

"Look, Georgie, I think you are a sweet girl. I like you."

"I like you too."

"Cool. So don't let Logan stop you from having friends. I won't make trouble for you. You know I'm not hitting on you, right? Not that I wouldn't if I met you the day before he did.....cause I would have made sure he never stood a chance with you."

"Because you hate to see him have anything better than you."

"Hell yes I do."

"Its not a competition."

"Its always a competition. Life is a competition. For money, power, and beautiful women. You think otherwise and you'll end up the loser every time. Logan knows that and that's why he won't let us be cool. He don't want to let down his guard. But if he don't Serena is going to stay tense every time his name comes up and I don't need him messing up my time with her."

"Is it going good for you two?"

He stirred the sauce. "You know Serena, right? She said you two hung out as kids."

"Our moms are best friends."

"She's complicated, Georgie."

"I haven't had the chance to catch up with her much yet. How do you mean?"

"Sometimes its like we are right there together and we both want the same thing. Then she's pulling back from me."

"But you haven't known her very long."

"Yeah, you're right. That's probably all it is. She needs time to relax." He held out a spoon for her. "Taste."

She tasted it. "Good."

"I know that Logan must be pissed you're here. You told him, right?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for not ditching me just because your boyfriend wants you to."

"I'm not like that, Johnny. I wouldn't give up my friend that way. But just as long as you are clear....we're strictly friends."

He gave her a grin. "You into me or something?"

"No!"

He chuckled. "Okay, just checking." He set down the spoon. "I get that I missed out on getting with you. I really am feeling Serena now so I guess I won't steal you away from Logan. But I bet I could if I really put my mind to it."

She smiled. "Seriously doubtful you'd have a bit of luck."

His eyes twinkled at her. "I guess we'll never know."

"I know that it would be best if you and Logan could stop fighting."

"I'm game if he is."

"Maybe I can convince him."

"I knew you were the right girl for this job."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper found himself all caught up in Serena's plans. She had been practically jumping out of her skin with excitement at the idea of them being roommates and so after breakfast he went with her to look at apartments.

They were walking around a two bedroom unit near the park. She said "The closets are atrocious in this place. How about you use a dresser and I use both the closets?"

"I never agreed to moving in with you, remember? We are just looking. I need a place and you need a place. We have time today to scope out what's on the market so we are."

In a robot tone she told him "Says calm and rational Officer Cooper Barrett."

"Someone around here has to be."

She smiled and hit his arm. "Come on! Admit that we would be awesome roommates. We rock hardcore together."

"Come here," he said, as he took her hand. It was the first time he ever held it, and that was not lost on him. He led her into the bathroom and pointed at the edge of the tub. "Have a seat."

"We're sitting on a bath tub to talk?"

"There's no other places around here to sit."

Rolling her eyes she sat down. One leg was inside the tub, so she could turn and face him. Her hand held down her skirt so it didn't ride up her thighs. He sat next to her. Serena looked into his eyes.

Softly she said "We do rock."

"Maybe."

"You don't like me anymore?"

"Serena...."

She went to stand up but he stopped her, and kept holding her arm, as she said "Forget I said anything!"

"Hey," he whispered, as his other hand went to cup her cheek, forcing her to look at him. Their eyes held for a long moment. "You know why we can't live together, right?"

She whispered "Are you punishing me because I went away with Johnny? Is that what kind of guy you are?"

He let go of her and looked away. "That right there is why I said maybe, when I wanted to say Yeah, Serena, we do rock hardcore. But we don't know each other like that. Not yet." His voice grew angry when he ground out "You don't know me if you think I'm punishing you for how you feel about him."

Over the last few days he knew his feelings for her were growing but it wasn't till today, when she walked into his room above the diner, showing up early, talking about missing him, with a look in her eye that said she couldn't get through another hour without seeing him, that Cooper knew Serena felt something back.

But it didn't matter. She was seriously into Johnny. Had never once lied about that. And he was in no way over Maxie. Still something lingered between Serena and Cooper. Something she was admitting aloud to being there.

Serena asked, her tone soft and desperate, "Will you just forget everything that happened today? I'm just being a stupid girl right now."

He hated the way her voice was trembling. This was not the way to take care of her at all. And that is what he had to do if he wanted to live with himself.

Cooper let out a breath and looked at her. "Its my fault we can't live together, not yours. It would have been a fantastic idea cause we do get along good. But it won't work because I'm just a guy....you can't ask a guy who has no girlfriend to live with a hot girl like you. Lets blame this on my hormones."

She smiled shakily. "So your hormones have a thing for me?"

He chuckled. "More like a thing for those skirts."

A moment passed when they stared at each other and then she said "I'm freezing on this cold bathtub."

She stood up and stepped onto the tile. Cooper stood up.

Serena said "I know I shouldn't ask. But you know I'm gonna ask anyway. Cause that's what I do. I cross lines I should never get close to."

"Ask."

"If there was no Johnny Zacchara in this world....would you live with me?"

"In a heartbeat."

The thing was there was not any tension in that moment, no almost kiss, no desire to rip each other's clothes off. They just stood there looking at each other and knowing their lives would always be on the same road now. They would make sure of it. If Serena moved away, Cooper would never let her get lost out in the world. He'd keep track of her.

Somebody had to. And he only trusted himself to be that somebody.


	106. Chapter 106 Monday November 26 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 106**

**Monday November 26 2007**

"Where are you taking me?" Cooper asked Serena, as they trudged through snow.

She was carrying a red can of spray paint. "Trust!"

"Its about twenty degrees out-"

"Trust!"

"You're going to get frostbite. I know you are."

"Trust!"

"Stop. That's it."

Serena turned around. "God, Rook, do not tell me you are wimping out on me right now. What a pussy!"

He chuckled. "If we are going farther then you're riding on my back. Get on."

"I'm good! I have on Uggs."

"Get on or I'm picking you up and we are going back to the car. I still have a badge, you know, and you are trespassing."

"That was such a weak threat."

"Serena..." he always drug her name out to be five syllables when he wanted to tell her things without going into my details. Her name could mean a million different things between them.

"Okay, okay. You have such a hero complex but I like you so I'll let you play protector." She climbed on his back and directed him where to go. They ended up at a boxcar. "We used to come here in high school."

"Cool. Now lets go." He turned to leave.

"Coop! Put me down."

He set her down. Then he said "You could have showed me this in the spring. I'd have a picnic here with you and everyone you know when its sixty degrees out. But today, with you dressed like that, this is screaming disaster."

Serena motioned to the box car. "See all the writing on here. Inside there are paintings too. I want to just leave a quick message and then we can go."

"I'm not seeing this."

"Oh, come on, forget you are a cop for a second. Who cares if an already vandalized abandoned box car ends up with one more little message? Rook, you know I'm right....I'm right...say you know I'm right."

"You have one minute before I carry you to the car. And then we are going to buy you some tights."

"Tights?" She laughed.

"Something warm to wear under those skirts. You're shivering."

"That would defeat the purpose."

He rubbed his head. "I bet you look good in jeans too. You do own jeans right?"

"You think I'd look hot in jeans?"

"Your minute is running out."

Serena rolled her eyes. "I own jeans but I promised you my cutest skirt to wear to our breakfast. I'm cold, yeah, but fashion is not about comfort." She walked over to the box car and wrote S +C. "Done."

"Cute."

"See how quick that was? Now don't you feel dumb for bitching so much?"

She climbed on his back. As he carried her to the car Serena told him "There's this local legend that whenever two people put their names on that box car they always find their way back to each other....even if they break up or move away...or whatever. Sure we could wait till Spring but who knows what might happen before Spring. That would just be piss poor planning for our future, Rook. We need to get this friendship set in legend today."

He chuckled. "I don't even know what to say to that."

"Say you get it."

"I get it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny walked Georgie to her car after they had lunch together. "I don't want to make trouble for you and Logan so if he gets pissed when you bring up me and Serena just let it go. But I figured your cute smile might work better on him then mine."

She chuckled. "If your smile worked on him, I'd have a whole new set of problems to worry about."

Johnny chuckled. "Tell me what you see in that guy."

"Things you never will. But they are there."

"If you say so."

"Thanks for lunch."

"You should have saw your face when you looked down at that squid on your plate."

"It was good though."

"Don't just be polite."

"I'm not. Seriously, it was good."

"Cool. But I won't ask you over again. I get why Logan would be pissed. He doesn't want to take any chances."

"There never was a chance."

Johnny pretended like she was stabbing him in the heart. "Ow. That one hurt."

Georgie smiled. "You know what I mean. There was just as much chance for you and me as there was for me and Serena."

"That one you did on purpose. Now you know that image will be stuck in my head. I see how you are."

She chuckled. "I wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, right."

Georgie unlocked her car. "I have to get to class."

"Okay." He held out his hand.

Georgie shook his hand.

Johnny said "Nothing to make Logan shoot me over, right?"

"I don't know. You might want to stand another foot back."

"You think he's watching us from the bushes?"

"Never know."

"If he's that nuts then just run while you still can get away from him."

"He's not hiding in the bushes. And its not crazy to fear the same thing happening that happened the last time he had a girlfriend. Maybe if you had waited for Lulu to be single before you slept with her then Logan might not have such a problem with you."

"You're right. I brought this on myself. And now I'm taking advantage of how sweet you are to ask you to work your boyfriend for me. But that's the man I am. I don't lie about how ruthless I can be."

"All you're asking me to do is be a friend. Its not as dramatic as you and Logan make it out to be. Its not life and death. You just like a girl."

"Plenty of men have died over beautiful girls."

She opened the car door and joked, with a smile, "Dramatic!"

He chuckled. "See you later. I'll work on taking down the drama level in my life but considering my family I don't think I'm going to be all that successful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason picked up the fire extinguisher and put out the fire on his stove. "What....What were you trying to do?"

Lulu tried to clear the smoke with her hand, as the smoke alarm blared. She started coughing. "Make Spinelli grilled cheese. Something went wrong."

Jason huffed out a frustrated breath and turned off the alarm. "What if I didn't come home right now? You could have burned this whole building down."

"It was just a small fire."

"Don't cook over here ever again. Where's Spinelli at anyway?"

"He went out for orange soda."

"And left you here alone?"

"What? Don't you trust me?"

He motioned to the scorch marks on the wall and then left the kitchen. Lulu followed him and said "I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know why nothing my Grandmother taught me about cooking ever stuck."

"Since when do you make Spinelli lunch?"

She didn't answer.

Jason asked, throwing his hand up in frustration, "What's going on?"

"What? I was doing a nice thing for a friend. Now I have ulterior motives?"

He motioned for her to tell him the rest of the story.

"What?" Lulu asked annoyed.

"What aren't you saying?"

"Fine! I owe Spinelli for putting up with me for the last six months. I put him through that dating contest then I picked someone else then I let that someone else beat him up. And when he wanted to ruin Logan's credit and use his Jackal stuff to get back at him I told Spinelli he couldn't. Every chance I got I made him feel incapable of being what I needed but all along, Jason, he was. Because I needed a friend. I just want to make it RIGHT!"

"Calm down."

"You asked."

"Spinelli put up with you because he cares."

"I just want to be a better friend."

"By burning down where he lives?"

"That was an accident. Have you never made a mistake before? God!"

"Okay. Forget about it. Just don't cook here again. You want to feed Spinelli then order food."

Jason took out some money and put in on the desk before he headed upstairs.

Lulu sank onto the couch, sighing. Her cell phone rang. She answered it "Hi."

"Hello, Lulu."

She smiled slightly. "Milo."

"Thank you for sending those flowers. You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, I did."

"How are you doing today?"

"I don't know. Not that great, I guess. I tried to do something nice for Spinelli but it didn't work out."

"I'm sure he appreciates the gesture."

"I just want Spinelli, Maxie and you to know that it meant a lot that you visited me at the hospital yesterday cause its sucks to be stuck there trying to talk sense to my Dad and knowing he is waiting for the first chance to run away. And thank Max too for the ride to the hospital."

"I'll pass it along."

"Do you want to hang out later? I quit Kelly's and I don't start working for Sam till Wednesday. I have time. Do you?"

"I go to work at three. So I have a few hours still."

"Okay. Maybe we can go find some food. I was supposed to make Spinelli lunch but that didn't happen. Do you want to meet me and him at the Pizza Palace in forty minutes?"

"I'll be there, Lulu."

"Cool."

After they said good bye she hung up. No matter how crappy she ever felt knowing that Milo was excited about seeing her always made her feel just a little better. That's why she freaked out at the idea of Milo wanting Maxie instead. She needed Milo to keep wanting her...because she was finally starting to really want him back. He made her feel loved and safe. A feeling she searched for all her life. The feeling her Dad always took away when he left town.

Milo was giving Lulu back something she couldn't find with anyone else: home.

(There's something in your eyes

makes me want to lose myself-

makes me want

to lose myself-

in your touch.

There's something in your voice

makes my heart beat fast

hope this feeling lasts

the rest of my life.

If you knew

how lonely my life has been

and how long I've felt so alone.

If you knew what

this moment means to me.

I've never wanted anyone so much.

Feels like home to me.

Feels like home to me.

Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.

Feels like home to me.

Feels like home to like I'm all the way back where I come from ) (Bonnie Raitt)


	107. Chapter 107 Monday November 26 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 107**

**Monday November 26, 2007**

Sam walked into the boutique at The Metro Court. She walked over to her best friend, Maxie, and said "Ask me who just came from seeing an adoption law lawyer? That's right. You're looking at her."

"Are we having a boy or girl?"

Sam laughed. "Okay, you're jumping ahead. All I did today was hear a lot about the laws and procedures and the costs. But I started the ball rolling toward me bringing home my son or daughter."

Maxie hugged her. "And you won't even mess up your figure. Genius."

"Now I have to find the right surrogate."

"She should be pretty. That's priority number one."

"I just want a child. Looks don't matter at this point."

"Yeah, but its not easy to be unattractive in this world, Sam. Do you want to set your kid up for that? Why do you think I'm dedicating my life to fashion? To help the less fortunate."

"And I thought it was because of your love for couture."

"There is that, too."

"It wouldn't matter if the surrogate had a unibrow and broken out T-zone-"

"Oh, I think it matters. We would have to stage an emergency makeover."

"I'm using my own eggs so her looks are unimportant."

"Hmm. So that's how it works then? Your egg and her body. Where does the guy portion of this come from?"

"A sperm bank."

"Wouldn't you rather use a friend? Then you'd know everything about your child's father."

"Like who? Jason? No. He wants me dead. Lucky? Hell no. Jax has never forgiven me over his father's death. Sonny is just...God, no. And he's mourning Kate and he hates me more than Jason does and he used to be involved with my mother. I've ran out of ex's in this town so I don't think I'll be asking any of the men I know."

"You've got to know some nice guys, Sam. Name one nice, non-freak, you know."

"Spinelli."

"That I'm not dating."

"Would you mind if I asked Spinelli?"

"You'd get a genius for a baby at least but what happens if he falls for you?"

"Spinelli? He's like my kid brother!"

"Babies make people all gooey and mushy inside. He could so fall for you."

"The sperm bank it is then."

"You have to decide because this is your baby. I just think I'd want to know who fathered my kid. Don't let me stop you from asking Spinelli. Maybe he would go for the idea."

"Its not worth it if you're going to be freaked out. I need you to help me get through this experience."

"I'm going to be stuck by your side like I'm glued onto you."

"Good. Make sure you are."

"Spinelli having a kid.....a baby Jackal."

"A Jackalette."

Maxie and Sam giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have a son," Dillon repeated back Ned's words to him. They were in the Gate House.

"It looks that way," Ned said. "I got Julia on the phone last night. She wouldn't admit to anything but she was way too defensive for it to be anything but the truth."

Dillon asked "What about a DNA test? Are you doing that soon?"

"I don't think so."

"You can't just take his word for it," Dillon said.

"Do you know Cooper?"

"A little bit. He's Maxie's ex."

"What's your take on him?" Ned asked.

"I don't know him like that. I guess he's all right. But I just can't imagine taking his word like that. Edward will never go for that."

"Well Cooper isn't Grandfather's son. He's mine."

"You don't know that, though. Look, Ned, I understand you might like the idea but-"

"Honestly, this is not about what I like or need, its about him. He came here looking for a father. He likes this idea. He needs this idea. He needs me. And that's all there is to it. I hope you will support me. I could use it when the rest of the family finds out."

"Sure...yeah...you've got my support."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper pulled his car into Kelly's parking lot. Serena was sitting in the passenger seat. She had been quiet the whole way back from the box car.

She said , staring out the window, "True confessions time."

"Not a good idea."

"I love bad ideas though. And besides I have no impulse control."

"Sounds just like someone else I know."

"Okay, here goes.....my head is a mess."

"These days so is mine."

"Johnny asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

"I figured that happened by now."

"Now I feel guilty and I feel stupid for feeling guilty." She turned and looked at him. "When I'm with him I want to be with him but when I'm with you.....when I look at you....all I can think is....mine."

"Obsessed. It has to be a Baldwin thing."

"Why are you joking about this?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Just forget it!" She went to get out of the car.

"Wait, Serena, just wait." Cooper reached out and touched her arm. She stilled. "When you're with me.....do you ever think about giving Johnny up?"

"No."

"Then you have your answer."

Serena looked at Cooper again, staring at him for a long moment. "Are you mad at me?"

"Did I ever act mad when you say his name?"

"I'd be so pissed off that I'd break things. But maybe you just don't care who I date. I get it. Its not like you have the crush, that's me over here feeling like the stupid girl who just can't shut up around you."

"That's a good thing, if you ask me."

"How do you figure? I couldn't just be cool. Be your friend."

"You're my friend. Nothing is going on that should piss Johnny off."

"I know. Nothing is going on and I don't even want to kiss you but-"

"Okay. You don't have to be that honest now."

Serena smiled. "You know what I mean. I'm not sitting here thinking Oh my God, I wish he would kiss me right now."

"What are you thinking then?"

"That no guy is like you and I'm your biggest fan. Is that cheating on him? Do I suck?"

Cooper just stared at her for a long moment.

She said "Tell me I don't suck."

"You don't suck."

"Is that cheating?"

"A little bit."

"I kinda thought it was too. Damn it."

"Only because you feel guilty. If you weren't feeling like guilt then you'd know it wasn't any sort of betrayal."

"I'm not looking to screw Johnny over, Coop. I never set out to be a bitch to him. I have feelings for him and I'm with him, okay?"

"Okay but you can't deny that a part of you knows your feelings should be stronger for him. At least before you commit. You haven't known him but a few days."

"I'm into him though."

Cooper nodded, staring out the window.

Serena asked "Should I not talk to you about Johnny? Do you care? Am I making you want to run away and forget you met me?"

"You can talk to me about anything."

"Do you care who I date?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to get away from this crazy obsessed girl?"

"Never."

"Oh, okay."

"Serena...." her name rolled off his lips like a long story, with emotions overlapping each other for every syllable.

"Logan would be proud of you, Cooper, for putting up with this bullshit from me."

"All you're doing is talking about how you feel. I should have been doing that before now so you wouldn't be as confused as you are. But I've been caught up in my own stuff."

"What kind of stuff? Meeting your birth father?"

It took a long moment of silence surrounding them before he said "I killed someone two days ago."

"What?" Serena hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know.....no...not really."

She kept hugging him. "And I spent all day talking about closet space! And legends and Johnny. Why didn't you tell me to shut the hell up?" Serena started to ease away from him.

"Don't let go yet," he whispered.

She hugged him tighter. Cooper let out a shuddering breath.

(And I dropped out.

I burned up.

I fought my way back from the dead.

I tuned in.

I turned on.

Remembered the things that you I'll be your crying shoulder.I'll be love's I'll be better when I'm I'll be the greatest fan of your greatest fan of your life) (Edwin McCain)


	108. Chapter 108 Monday November 26 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 108**

**Monday November 25, 2007**

Cooper relished the feeling of Serena hugging him. There was nothing romantic about it. He had just told her that he killed someone a couple of days before and she was holding him to hold him together.

He needed her in this moment more than she could understand.

Finally he let her go.

There was a long moment of silence before she asked "Who was it?"

He looked away.

She said "I'm good at keeping secrets. I'd keep all your secrets. I'd never rat you out, I swear to God, Coop. Just don't shut me out."

"Its not like that. It was in the paper but you were out of town. His name was Jerry Jacks. He resisted arrest by pulling out a gun and aiming it at me."

"So he forced you to shoot. That's not your fault."

"Its complicated."

"Oh."

He looked at her again. "Are you still a fan?"

She nodded.

"Serena...."

"Why didn't you tell me before? You could have called me right away."

"Its not up to you to fix me."

"Oh, I get it. Back off, right?"

"No. Just know that I'm messed up in ways you don't see."

"I don't care. That doesn't scare me."

"It should. You should think twice about who I really am."

"This really does sound like a Get Lost speech. I knew it was stupid to tell you I had a crush. Its like a baby crush, Cooper. Nothing to freak out about, okay? I'm not about to stalk you or dump Johnny for you or kiss you or anything. I just like you a little too much right now. But it might just be because we just met. I do that. I like people like crazy at first and then they ditch me after a month because I was too much for them. Do you feel like I'm just too much hassle already? Am I working your last nerve?"

"Its the opposite."

"Really?"

"You aren't the only one with a crush."

She froze. Then a brilliant smile creased her lips. She scooted closer to him. "Rook..."

"Yeah."

"You could have said that ten minutes ago."

"The thing is....I still love someone else."

"The ex-girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm dating Johnny....and I need to figure out what I feel for him. Because there's something there. I just don't know what. But I can't blow him off. So what do we do?"

"What we've been doing."

"What's that?"

"Be friends who have crushes."

She laughed. "Cooper! That's not a normal thing."

"Well its our thing."

"You want to just go on like this then?"

"Do you see another option, Serena? I want to be in your life. I can deal with the fact your exploring whatever is between you and Johnny because all that matters to me is that you're happy."

"If you really liked me though you'd be jealous. Are you just saying you have a crush so I won't feel like a stupid girl over you?"

"I like you. Way too much. Enough that Logan knows it by looking at me. I like you, Serena. But I have nothing to offer you...and you wouldn't give up Johnny if I asked you to. Would you?"

"I have to play it out. I told him I would and....I just need to for me. I need to know what me and Johnny can be if we really go for it together."

"We might have gotten together if things were different. They aren't. It happens. We can deal."

"I can't be all rational like you. You put things in boxes in your head and heart. Its a guy thing, I guess. But I'm all over the place. I'm missing you when I'm with him and I can't tell him that but I tell you every thought in my head."

"Don't borrow trouble. We don't have a problem. You're with Johnny and I'm okay with it. If you aren't okay with it....tell him that, not me."

"Its not like I can leave him for you cause you aren't available."

With a hurt edge to his voice, Cooper said "You already said you wouldn't even if I was."

"Now you get emotional. Finally."

"You've making this too complicated, Serena. Its like you're talking yourself into walking away from this friendship. You aren't even tempted to kiss me so what is the problem?"

"You're right. I'm not tempted to kiss you..."

"Okay. So we're good then."

"I'm tempted to fall in love with you, Rook."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo stood up when Lulu walked up to his table at The Pizza Palace. She said "Hi."

"Hello, Lulu. What happened to Spinelli coming with you? Is he parking the car?"

"Jason drug Spinelli off to work." She slid into the booth, as Milo sat down across from her.

"I could have picked you up if you needed a ride."

"The bus was fine. I need to get a car soon though. The last one Nikolas bought me was sideswiped when it was parked in front of my Grandmother's house. I haven't found another one yet. I guess I was too consumed with other things to look."

"I'd be happy to take you out to dealerships, if you want. Though I'm sure you'd rather one of your brothers did."

"They're busy with their own lives. So if you have the time...sure."

"I'll make time for you, Lulu."

She smiled at him, before she lifted up the menu. Soon she was telling him the story of nearly burning down Jason's Penthouse. And he was just basking in the feeling of sharing time with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie sat in her car in the parking lot of Port Charles University with her cell phone to her ear. "Hey, I'm glad you were home."

"I'm about to go out and buy a new cell so you'll be able to get in touch with me any time from now on, girl."

"Should you spend money when you don't have a job?"

"I actually found a job earlier this morning."

"That's fantastic, Logan! What is it?"

"A security guard at the school you go to. I'll be working from 8-5 weekdays."

"Really....so we could see each other sometimes during the day."

"You know any places to sneak away on that campus?"

"There has to be some."

"Sign me up, brown eyes."

"I'm so happy that you found a new job. When do you start?"

"Not till next week. But I'm not strapped for cash. I owe my Ma thousands of dollars but I'll pay her back eventually. She's not worried about it."

"Well, I just called to talk to you for a minute before I have to go to my next class. Just to hear your voice and tell you that last night was amazing."

"Want to have another amazing night with me?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow I want to take you dancing. Day seven. That's gonna be our first real date. You up for that?"

"Definitely. I need to see Brooke tonight anyway."

"I never said I don't want to see you tonight too. You spent time with that ass Zacchara today but you don't got time for me?"

"Brooke is my best friend. She's the one who I haven't had time for lately and she needs to talk about something way too important to put off."

"You know, don't you?"

"What?"

"What is it that Brooke needs to talk about?"

"It sounds like you already know....its about Cooper."

"Yeah, I've known for a long time."

"Okay."

"Coop asked me to keep it quiet."

"I don't want secrets between us but when it comes to our best friends we have to do what they need."

"Okay, go see your best friend but I still want to see you. Call me when you're done and we can hook up."

"Hook up?"

"Meet up, I meant. Say you'll call me."

"I don't want to miss day six. Of course, I'll call you, Logan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena nibbled her bottom lip. She was still leaned close to Cooper in the front seat of his car.

Cooper waited a long moment before he said , his words thick with emotion, "You're tempted to fall in love with me but you might fall in love with Johnny instead, right?"

"Hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted to do. I better get the hell out of here before I make this so bad it can't be saved." She grabbed her purse.

"Hold on."

Serena stared out the front window. "I think I'm addicted to drama. That's all this is."

"So this is a game? I thought this was you showing me your heart today."

"My heart is cut in two pieces, Cooper! I didn't have problems like this last week."

"The truth is you aren't in love with anyone right now. And you don't know who you'll fall in love with. Guess what? Either do I. I have no clue who I'll be in six months. And no clue if I can love anyone then. I seriously might never date again."

"Who is this chick that did this to you?"

"Its a long story. Something I wish you never had to know about. But someone will tell you so I guess it should be me. Logan and I fought over a woman."

"My brother stole your chick? Or you stole his?"

"I dated her for months. He was with her once. But that one time ended my relationship with her."

"Yeah, I guess it would!"

"But it didn't end my feelings for Maxie."

"Maxie....I didn't know she was your ex. She told me there was some story with Logan but I didn't know it was this."

"You know Maxie?"

"We were friends till I moved away a few years ago."

"It would be best if you don't tell her all I've said about my feelings for her. She's dating someone else now. She's moving on."

"But you can't."

"Not right now."

"Its still too raw."

"Yeah, it is."

"That's okay. Just give yourself more time. When did this happen?"

"In August."

"Love sucks ass, Cooper."

"Sometimes."

"You'll be okay again. I'll help you."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Just like this. You'll talk to me. I can listen."

"Thanks."

After a moment she said "You were right. Living together would have been too much too soon for us."

"You walking around in a towel would be too much ever for me unless you're my girlfriend."

"I do have awesome legs."

"Yeah, you do."

"So we can just be friends, Rook? Even with crushes?"

"We aren't going to do anything about it, Serena. I'm serious about that. I couldn't even if there was no Johnny around. But I won't if you're with him. So are you with him or not?"

"I'm with him."

"You're positive?"

"Yes. I committed to that and till I know he's not the one I need to play it out."

"Cause he might be the one?"

"He might be, Rook."

"I doubt it."

She chuckled. "You are lucky I like you or else I'd sock you for that comment. Ever heard of giving a girl a little support?"

"I only say that because I'd hate to see you stuck in that lifestyle."

"Maybe I like that lifestyle. The money, power, private planes....and Johnny....he was all alone before me. Now his sister is back and maybe he doesn't need me like he did...who knows....but when I see him next I don't want to not feel torn. So tell me....this is how you want it, right?"

"Right."

It wasn't how he wanted it exactly. It was just how it had to be. Cooper couldn't forget Maxie enough to kiss Serena...though he couldn't help but fantasize about kissing Serena...and as long as that was the case he couldn't get in her way with Johnny.

But could Cooper give Serena up totally? Not see her at all? No. Never again for as long as he lived. That was not even a possibility.

(And tell me that we belong togetherDress it up with the trappings of loveI'll be captivated

I'll hang from your lipsinstead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above) (Edwin McCain)


	109. Chapter 109 Monday November 26 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 109**

**Monday November 25, 2007**

Georgie left school at three-thirty and was working at Kelly's diner by four pm. She got off work at eight o'clock and went to meet Brooklyn for dinner at an Italian restaurant.

Sitting across from her, after they ordered, Georgie said "So tell me what was your first thought when Cooper said he's your brother. Did you just about pass out?"

"I thought he lost his mind at first. He was all pale and just weird looking but then I realized it was his nerves. Who wouldn't be nervous? Wouldn't you freak the fuck out if you were in his place?"

"I can't even imagine it."

"I'm glad I talked him into telling my Dad. Because if he went home without doing that I don't know how I would have kept the secret. I would have but it would have sucked big time. I might have had to move to a hotel because I'd want to tell my Dad every time I saw him."

"What did the rest of your family say?"

"Them, I don't want to tell. Except for Dil and Sarah but they spent most of today back at the hospital with Luke so I didn't see them."

"How is Luke doing? I need to call Lulu and check on her."

"I can't believe you give that bitch the time of day. I really can't."

"You do too."

"I grit my teeth and freaking put up with her for Dil. You helped her date Logan. Big difference! Crazy ass difference! You are too good to her and she never deserved it."

"Lulu had it a lot rougher than us growing up. You always had your Mom. I always had my Dad. Who did she have? Laura went into the hospital and Luke never stays around long. Her grandmother made her move in with your family...other than her brothers....Lulu has to feel pretty abandoned."

"Okay. I feel for her."

Georgie made a face at Brooklyn's tone.

Brooklyn said "I'm serious. I feel bad for the chick but still its no excuse for how she lied to Dillon and got him to sleep with her. She broke up your marriage."

"My marriage was going to break up no matter what. What do you think would have happened to my marriage the day Logan moved to town?"

"You can't know that."

"I know myself and I know what happened when I first saw him. I would have went home to Dillon and wondered what the hell was wrong with me that he didn't make me feel like that. And that would have been unfair because there was a time when Dillon was all I wanted."

"Till Lulu messed it all up."

"Lulu hurt me at the time but I forgave her because she did it to feel love. It was hard to get divorced but I've grown up a lot now and I'm single and I'm who I need to be...just in time too." She smiled, her eyes filling with sweetness over the thought of her new boyfriend.

Brooklyn smiled. "You are so turned around over this guy, I swear."

"I wanted to hang out to talk about you and what's going on with you. Not about Logan. I don't want to be that girl who forgets her friend when she gets a new guy."

"I'd never let you forget me. You're closer than family for me, Georgie."

"I won't ditch you for him, okay? So don't even worry about that."

"Cool. I don't know how long I'm staying around but I can't leave at least for a few days more. I want to get to know Cooper some."

"And you'll be back for Christmas, right?"

"For a couple of weeks. Hey! We should all go up to the mountains and rent a cabin when I'm back home. Except I don't know that I can stand being stuck with you and Logan giving each other sex eyes for days on end."

Georgie chuckled. "We don't do that."

"Yeah, sure you don't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper and Ned walked through the lobby of the Metro Court, after having dinner together. Ned had told Cooper stories about the Quatermaines while Cooper explained about growing up in a boarding school. Even thinking of that place was hard for Cooper though. How cold it was. How lonely. How much he longed for family.

Ned said "Listen, I do want you to meet the rest of the Quatermaines so don't think I'm hiding you or anything. Its just that they require special handling. Lets give it another day or two, okay? I'd like to get to know you more. How about another dinner on Wednesday night? Or am I getting in the way of your social life. Because I remember how it was to be your age."

"I go back to work on Wednesday. I work 3-11s. How about some lunch instead?"

"That sounds fine. I'd enjoy that."

"You've been...great...about all this. I know you don't have any proof but I can get you some. I've been trying to force my mother to confess for years now but she won't. She shuts down when I bring it up, insisting my adopted father is the only father that should matter to me. He was a good man but I want the truth. I need it."

"He gave you the truth. He gave you the letter."

"You haven't seen it though. If you come by my room at the diner I have it."

"I don't need to see it, Cooper."

"Okay. Well, then, what about a DNA test? Lets set up a time to go have one. To set this straight for everyone."

"Do you believe you are my son?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then you're my son."

"Just like that?"

"I believe it. I feel it. Medical tests mean nothing. Its the feeling."

"Are you sure, Ned?"

"Honestly, over the last twenty four hours, I have thought about a lot of things. The first steps and words and baseball games and days of school that I missed with you. The graduations. Telling you about girls and dating and college. But I never once thought about asking for a DNA test."

"If you change your mind later, when this really sinks in, just say so. I won't get worked up about it."

"Cooper.....you're my son. And I'm glad I know that now." Ned motioned for them to walk outside where the valet brought their cars around. "So, Wednesday, I'll be by Kelly's at noon, okay?"

"Noon. Right."

Ned climbed into his car and drove away. Cooper let out a long breath, as he kept hearing over and over in his head: You're my son. You're my son. You're my son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie strutted into Jake's, slipping off her coat as she made her way to the bar, and the laying it on the stool, next to Johnny. He turned and smiled at her, saying, "You're late."

"This kind of hotness takes time." She reached into her purse and pulled out his credit card. She had borrowed it on Thanksgiving and not seen him since then to give it back. "Here. And no I did not charge up a fortune on it."

"You could have."

"Now you tell me." She sat next to him, crossing her legs. "You know what I like."

Johnny ordered Maxie a drink. He said "So how did I get lucky enough to rate a call from you today?"

"Don't go getting excited. I know you're with Serena."

He smirked. "You take everything as a come on."

"With you, everything is."

He chuckled. "Not really."

Maxie sipped her drink. She pulled her phone out of her purse. "I'm waiting for a call and I was sick of doing it at home."

"Spinelli?"

"Now I'm obvious, huh?"

"What happened to you wanting to chop his balls off with a hatchet?"

"OUCH!" Coleman cried. "I felt that one."

Maxie said "He apologized. He brought me a chocolate turkey too."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. He gave chicks diamonds and Spinelli had hot as hell Maxie waiting for his call, chasing him into bathrooms, and smiling dreamily over him as she remembered getting a piece of chocolate. Maybe Johnny needed to ask Spinelli for some advice on how to get Serena past her fears and insecurities...past Cooper....past the guys who let her down before Johnny ever met her...past her doubts...and right into the love he knew they were about to share.

"And its all good now?" Johnny asked. "After the shit he pulled on you."

"Okay, its not like you know details."

"I know you were a mess when I took you home."

"He made it up to me."

"Hmmm." Johnny downed his drink. "You like him, who am I to say anything?"

"Yeah, who are you to say anything? Is there something wrong with him?"

"Oh, the fire comes out now. You gonna beat me up for talking about your man?"

"Talk shit about him and find out."

"He's all right. Whatever. I don't got to fuck him so what do I care? But he makes you cry again and I'm taking him for a drive."

"You leave Spinelli alone! I know what that phrase mean. I watch Sopranos."

Johnny chuckled. "Tell me what else I missed. There is no way all he did was say sorry and hand you some candy."

"What are you doing? Taking notes?"

"Couldn't hurt at this fucking point. Coleman, another."

"You and Serena are falling apart already? She e-mailed me that you flew her to Miami. Hell, if you flew me there right after our first date we'd still be there right now."

"You think?"

"Maybe. But you ran off to screw Lulu instead."

"The only problem with your theory is that while I was with Lulu, where were you?"

"Point taken."

"With your boy Spinelli."

"Spinelli is a man, Johnny. Not a boy. And if you don't respect him then you don't respect me."

"Fine, fine. Since when are you this sensitive?"

She looked at his phone. "If he would just call already."

"So call him."

"That's not how it works."

"What? Did we just slip into a time warp? What year is it again?" Johnny asked.

Coleman said "I got 2007, man. What about you?"

"2007, yeah," Johnny said.

"Spinelli likes to do things his own way. Sure I can push him to be like everybody else. Just hook up whenever. But he only gets mad when I try that. So its really his way or forget it."

"Tell me why the in the hell you're putting up with him?"

"He's The Jackal," Maxie said softly, as if that explained it all.


	110. Chapter 110 Monday November 26 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 110**

**Monday November 26, 2007**

Lulu walked down the hall at General Hospital, turned the corner and ran into Dillon. She had avoided the hospital all day, because she felt she was on emotional overload and because the night before Sarah and Dillon had been there holding hands the whole time.

She didn't want to watch that for even one more second of her life.

"OH!"

"AHH!"

"Sorry," Dillon said.

"No, that was my fault," she said. "I wasn't paying attention. I guess I was thinking about some way to get my Dad to come around. Tell me somebody got through to him today."

"My mother talked herself hoarse. I can't even go in his room anymore. I'm just so pissed. So many people want him to live but he won't live on anyone's terms but his own."

"Dillon, he wouldn't even be alive if not for you so thank you for giving us these few days. If he kills himself with his drinking, smoking, and running around the world, that is what he decided to do. I can't drive myself crazy over my Dad and I don't want to watch you do that to yourself, okay?"

"He's so frustrating, Lu."

"I know he is. He's been that way my whole life. Sure I can remember, just a little bit, when we were all happy together but now he says that was some big fraud. He's only happy on the road, away from us."

"Then he's a fool."

"Dillon, its okay. You're getting mad on my behalf and I'm not mad anymore. I'm done with it all. I'm too tired to even yell at him. Either he will listen to common sense or he won't. What more can we do? Tears don't work, I know that much, for sure."

"You should just go home and get some rest. Don't put yourself through this today."

"You're here. I bet you've been putting yourself through this all day."

"I have Sarah to lean on, though."

"Right, Sarah. Well....I'm not running away any more so I have to go see him."

"Okay, well, I was heading to the cafeteria. Do you want anything?"

"I want a lot of things, Dillon. But I'm going to have to get them for myself now."

"I will always help you out. You're still my best friend."

"I have to help myself. You can't do this for me." Touching his arm for a moment, she stared into his eyes, then let her hazel eyes drop and slipped past him, walking around the corner and down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper sat in his room above Kelly's with his cell to his ear. "Aunt Brenda...please don't scream....but...but...will you let me get a word in?...The reason I....yeah, its crazy that she won't tell the truth. That's why I didn't drag you into it when I first found out about Ned. I wanted to come to him on my own terms and I knew you'd have to go to my Mom, and then to Lois, about this. I wanted to do this my way......I'm mad at my Mom, sure, but I know she really thought that the father she gave me was the best man for the job. And he was good to me. But Dad's gone now. And I have all these questions about Ned still....I love you too....I know this is a mess but at least the truth is out....You're right I should have told you sooner......No. I'm not going there. That guy is dead and that's that. I don't even care what Jax called and said about his brother. He didn't know half of the things Jerry did.....I'm fine, I promise....Love you. .....okay, bye."

Cooper hung up, letting out a sigh, just as someone rattled his door knob.

"What the hell? Let me in," Logan said. "You got a chick in there or something?"

Cooper walked over and unlocked the door. Logan walked in, asking "Since when do you lock your door?"

"Since people might be looking for payback over Jacks. I'm moving out of here as soon as I can. I need a fresh start anyway."

"Maybe you can use some of your rich Daddy's millions to buy your own mansion."

Cooper shot him a dirty look.

Logan said "Aw, I was just kidding."

"What did you stop by for anyway?"

"I know you told me about meeting Ned on the phone last night but there's got to be more to the story. Lets go get a beer and talk about it. I got a little bit of time before Georgie is supposed to be calling me to meet up."

"Thanks, buddy, but I'm wiped out. I'm just going to crash." After Cooper spent the morning and early afternoon with Serena, he worked out at the gym for two hours to get out his frustrations at himself for not being able to let go of Maxie, then he came back and showered for his dinner at The Metro Court.

"What were you up to today?"

"I just got back from dinner with Ned."

"How'd that go? He wasn't an ass to you, was he?"

"He's been pretty great about everything."

"Well, ain't that a twist. He could teach Scott a thing or two."

"Yeah, you're right on that one And you were right about my sister. Brooklyn was just as badass as you said."

A grin curved Logan's lips. "I told you so."

"She seems into the idea of having a brother so I guess that much of this will be all right."

"Its cool its working out for you but you know if they all turn on you that you can flip them off and walk away. We'll be all right without their fortune."

"No matter what you're won't be getting your hands on their fortune so forget about it," Cooper joked. Even though in truth he'd give Logan his last dime. "Get the dollar signs out of your eyes."

"You know you want to loan me fifty bucks right now. Not all of us got trust funds coming out of our asses, you know."

Cooper laughed and reached for his wallet. He swore sometimes Logan asked for money he didn't even need, just to prove he could get it. Just like he walked in without knocking to prove he could. The line was so blurred between them that it might as well not exist at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny set down his cell phone, after taking a call. "Sorry about that."

Maxie asked "Work, huh? Time to go take someone on a drive?"

"No," he said, chuckling. "Nothing like that. My sister just wants me at a meeting tomorrow."

"Wait! What?" She smiled. "She came home?"

A grin tugged at his lips. "Yeah," he said, nonchalantly.

She gave him a quick, gleeful hug. "Loser, you should have said that as soon as I got here. We should drink to your sister being back. I might stop hating her now since she did the right thing and came here when you need her."

"Claudia had business to handle in Milan. I understand that."

"Sure you do. But I don't. I call bullshit on that excuse. She's here now though so that's good. Three weeks late sure beats my mother who has been missing for years and years. So what's up with your sister? You guys getting along okay?"

"Yeah, its good to have her back."

"Johnny," Maxie said, with real warmth in her tone, "that's fantastic."

"I think so too."

"So life doesn't completely suck this week. What a change."

"Give it a week. It will suck again."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "For you, maybe. You mess up with Serena and that maybe will turn into a definitely. But not for me. I'm on an upswing." She smiled, thinking about Spinelli.

"Hell," Johnny said, downing his drink, "maybe I should put down my gun and take up hacking."

Maxie laughed.

"Seriously," he said "how many chicks do I know who had a thing for that guy? Its fucking insane. Lulu always was talking him up like he was made out of gold. There's Georgie blog filled with her going on about his hacker ass. Now there's you sitting around waiting on his call. Who else?.....He took Nadine to that party....he was dancing with Leyla. Five hot chicks and I barely know the guy. Who knows what he's doing when I'm not around. What the fuck is that about? I'm stuck trying to wrestle Serena's attention away from-" He stopped abruptly and downed his drink.

"Who?"

Johnny said "Coleman, I'm dry here."

Coleman poured another drink.

Maxie stared hard at Johnny. "Who?"

"Come on," he said in a low whisper "don't make me lie to you. Let it go. You want to go for a ride? I got my Jag."

"Don't make me ask you for a third time."

"Fine. Cooper."

Maxie sucked in a shaky breath.

Coleman refilled Johnny's drink. Johnny said "They're friends."

"Just friends?"

"Hell if I fucking know. That's what I'm choosing to believe because that woman is mine now. All mine."

"Tell me what you know about Serena and Cooper."

"Just that they got tight fast."

Maxie grabbed her purse and headed for the bathroom, leaving Johnny there feeling like he drank a little too much and said a little too much. He knew better than to get jealous of people like Logan, Spinelli and Cooper. For fuck's sake, he's Johnny Zacchara. He has the money, power, and name that makes people quiver. He doesn't need to be jealous of jack shit.

Yet all day, when he hung out with Georgie and Maxie, and when he missed Serena, he was jealous of every guy he knew. He downed his drink and felt it burn his throat as it slid down.

(Oh, I've been wrong

I've been down

Been to the bottom of every bottle.

These five words in my head scream

'Are we having fun yet?'....

These five words in my head:

Are we having fun yet?) (Nickelback)


	111. Chapter 111 Monday November 26 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 111**

**Monday November 25, 2007**

Logan was standing in Cooper's room when his cell rang. "Brown eyes," he said into the phone. "How you doing, girl?"

"Great. How are you?"

"Okay. Could be better if you were around."

Cooper rolled his eyes and went to sit on the bed. Logan smirked at him.

Georgie said "I just finished dinner with Brooklyn. Do you still want to get together?"

"You know I do, girl. How about a late movie? I could meet you at the theater on Main. What do you say?"

"How about we just rent one and go to your place?"

"You sure?"

"Mmm hmmm."

"Wanna meet at the video store then?"

"The Blockbuster on Henry Street. I'm leaving now."

"See you there, Georgie." Logan hung up with a huge smile on his face.

Cooper said "I'm still lost on the concept of you convincing her to let you take her anywhere to do anything. How could pie do all that? What the hell aren't you telling me, Logan?"

"What? You think I don't got charm? I got charm oozing out of my pores and Georgie just fell for it. Don't hate."

"Yeah, well, I took her on a date first."

Logan chuckled and then picked up a shoe off the ground and flung it at Cooper, who ducked. Logan said "That was so low, you ass, " as he laughed and headed for the door. He stopped abruptly. "Hold up....you never kissed her, did you, man?"

Cooper just looked at him.

Logan's eyes widened.

Cooper said "No. I never did. That whole night of the Ball all I heard from her was one name. Want to guess who's it was?"

Logan smiled. "And you wonder how I got her to go for me? You should have been telling me she was feeling me the next freaking day."

"She was complaining about you to me, that's all. How was I to know that wasn't real hate."

"She got so mad at me that night."

"She was screaming at you and begging you not to chase Anthony around the mansion during the blackout. Saying you were gonna get yourself and other innocent people killed. She made it sound like she was worried for them, not you, but I guess that was a front. When we went after him anyway, she got even more pissed at you."

"We didn't have no choice but to do that."

"You ticked her off bad that night."

"I thought she was worked up cause Maxie kept threatening to go with and then later Maxie did sneak out. I figured Georgie blamed me for that. Like if I stayed then so would Maxie. There was no way I could guess Georgie was worried about me for me. She seemed too mad at me."

"Yeah, well, I was mad to at you, too, but it didn't mean I would let you get killed by that lunatic Zacchara."

"You're were great back-up, buddy."

"You give anymore thought to becoming a cop?"

"I found a job today. A security guard."

"Yeah, and....what's the answer to my question?"

"You're never gonna let this go, are you, Coop?"

"I have to go back to work Wednesday and act like I believe in those other cops to save my ass if shit goes sideways when the only person I believe in to do that is you. I let this go last Spring and you joined the mob. I can let it go again. Fine. I said how I feel. You know where I stand on this."

After a long moment, Logan said "Find out when the next class starts training at the academy and let me know," then he walked out while Cooper sat on the bed, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny trailed behind Maxie down the hall at General Hospital. Guilt over telling her Cooper and Serena were tight would have made him agree to go with her anywhere on earth she asked him to.

Not that he had ever been any good at telling her no anyway. Because he wasn't at all. Luckily she never asked for anything he couldn't give her yet. A ride, a credit card, a night of drinking, to go with her tonight. She didn't ask for much and everything she asked for he gave in a second. Maybe it was because he had never really had any friends so Maxie and Georgie meant a lot to him. He wanted to keep those Jones girls happy.

Maxie drove to the hospital because she had only a few sips of alcohol while Johnny had several drinks. She didn't tell him why they were there. All he knew was she was upset and needed someone who wasn't him.

Johnny didn't recognize any of the people around but Maxie said "Hey, Dillon."

"Hi, Maxie. This is my fiancee Sarah Roberts."

After all the introductions were made Maxie asked him "Where's Lulu?"

"In with her Dad. Let me get her for you."

A minute later Lulu came out and to Johnny's surprise he watched Maxie and Lulu hug. He had been told by both of them that they hated each other but what he saw was a quiet, deep bond. They held each other tightly for a long minute. Lulu pulled back and looked at Maxie for another long moment. Then she took her hand and drug her to the bathroom, managing to toss Johnny a disgusted look as she walked by.

He had once really been into Lulu. In a crazy way. A way that made him chase her when she had a boyfriend. And a way that he thought would mean something for a long time to come. But in the middle of having sex with her for the first time Logan broke down the door and ripped Johnny off Lulu, then proceeded to try and beat Johnny to death, only getting stopped by Cooper.

That hadn't made Johnny blame Lulu. It was her reaction. She didn't seem like she was sure she wanted Johnny or Logan. And that stung. It made him tug on his clothes and walk away from her for good.

Now he wondered if he was stuck back in this same place with Serena. Did she know who she wanted? Fuck! He just needed to see her again.

Life made sense when he was next to her. And it was madness when he wasn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu pulled Maxie into the bathroom. "What's the matter?"

Maxie let go of her hand and walked over to the counter, staring into the mirror. She dropped her purse on the counter. "How's Luke?"

"He's better but you didn't come down here over my Dad."

"I care!"

"Did I say you don't care? Just tell me what's going on."

"I thought Milo would be here. He won't answer his phone."

"Jason probably has him off working."

"Yeah, I guess."

"If you don't plan on talking then I'm out of here."

"You're such a bitch sometimes, Little Lulu. Such a selfish brat!"

"And you brought Johnny down here. That's not selfish? I don't want to see that guy!"

"Not everything is about YOU!"

"What is it about then?!"

Maxie covered her face with her hands and starting crying. Lulu went to get tissues. She handed them to Maxie. Wiping her face, Maxie said "Cooper's moving on."

"With who?"

"Serena."

"Says who?"

"What does it matter? Did you hear me? He's moving on. I knew he was done with me but I didn't know he could move on so fast."

"You're moving on."

Maxie whispered "I know." After a moment she asked "How do I make this stop hurting?"

"Your life is pretty damn pathetic when you're turning to me for advice."

Maxie chuckled and cried at the same time "Don't make me laugh."

Lulu opened Maxie's purse and took out a compact. "Here. You need this. Bad."

"Bitch."

After a minute, when Maxie was doing her make-up, Lulu said "Dillon is getting married to someone who isn't me."

"And isn't my sister either. Fucker."

"I hate it."

Maxie looked at her and said softly "Hey, you have someone way better. You have Milo. Don't go writing him off as not as good as Dillon. Dillon can't even find a hairstyle that doesn't belong on the Don't page. If he was in a magazine they would have to black out his eyes to protect his identity because of that hair."

"I think his hair is kinda cute."

"You would."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Georgie and Logan were kissing on his couch, in his darkened living room, while the tv played a movie that neither of them knew the plot for. Logan had figured right away that this is why Georgie wanted to come to his place and there was no way he was going to try and talk her out of it.

But he also wasn't stripping her clothes off her either. She was laying beneath him and he was simply kissing her and occasionally running his hands up and down the side her jean clad legs, rubbing her thighs sensually.

She was his sweet girl to take care of and he wanted to make sure he did that right. There was no way she could be ready for sex with him yet. He had no clue if she had been with anyone since her divorce the year before. If not, then it would be a big decision for her to share her body with a man again. He didn't want any doubts in her mind.

He wanted her to know she could come here for just kissing. That he was the man who could push back his urges for her. He was more than just sex bets. He'd prove that to her, one kiss at a time.

Her hands were rubbing over his back, underneath his t-shirt, and every touch was only setting him more and more on fire for her. Her hands slid down to his jeans. One hand slowly slid over his ass, making him jerk against her, but it was nothing like his body's reaction when her other hand slid across the front of his jeans.

Logan moaned into Georgie's mouth before breaking their kiss. Looking down at her he saw a pair of deep, dark, lust filled brown eyes. So freaking hot. And she was this way all over him. Wearing this happy, breathless smile on her lips. Making him fall in love with her even more.

Her hand kept rubbing against him and he knew he was really going to lose all control soon. "Georgie, darlin..." he choked out. Then he started kissing her again, flipping her over so she lay on him and so her hands rested on his chest, to keep her balance.

She pulled back. Her eyes were filled with insecurities. Her voice was tiny when she asked "Did I do something wrong?"

"God, girl, don't think like that," he ground out "You touching me is the fucking sexiest thing to ever happen to me."

She climbed off of him. "Yeah, sure." She started to fix her hair, taking out her messy ponytail and redoing it. "I should probably go home and study."

Logan sat up, painfully. "Look at me, girl."

Georgie turned her head so they were eye-to-eye. Her lips quivered.

He said "I don't care how many guys you've been with...or haven't been with...and what you think you don't know. You're with me now and, believe me, everything you do is perfect."

Tears filled her eyes.

Logan's heart clutched. He scooted a little closer. "You're my brown eyes. That means it can never be anything less than amazing between us. Because its us."

"You just don't understand."

"What don't I understand, Georgie?" he asked softly.

"I want to be...." She jumped up without finishing the sentence. "I need to go." She was about to grab her purse, keys and coat when Logan wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Georgie looked into his eyes and all he could see were fears that made him want to prove to her how wrong she was about how she made him feel.

Taking her hand he placed it against jeans, over the hard bulge that was there. He started to guide her hand over him.

Georgie said, stiffly, "I don't want lessons."

"You don't need lessons, girl. You know just what to do. I only stopped you because if I didn't I would have lost it. That's how good you feel to me, Georgie. You make me like a teenage who can't last past a minute."

She gave him a disbelieving look.

"You want proof?" He slid down his zipper. His voice was throaty. "Touch me, girl."

Her eyes grew wide as she breathed out his name "Logan...."

"I want you to touch me, girl. See for yourself what you do to me."

With shaking hands Georgie reached into Logan's jeans. Soon she had him in her hands, as they both stared at his throbbing erection, and the wetness that was coming out of the tip of it. Her hand enclosed him. She looked into his eyes.

"That's right, girl. Just like that."

She started to stroke up and down as Logan kept talking, saying everything he hoped was what she wanted to hear and then just saying whatever was going through his head because he couldn't think straight. Later, after they grabbed some tissues and he was tucked back into his jeans, he pulled her against him, as they lay on the couch.

Rubbing soft circles over her back, he said "It doesn't matter what kind of wild chicks I've ever been with....every touch from you is so much more intense. We'll be better than anything before. Every time you kiss me I feel like...I can't even explain it....just know, girl, you're doing everything right. Just how I like it."

"Really? Don't lie about this."

"Georgie," he looked down and into her eyes "you saw what you can do to me."

"Anyone could do that."

"No! Not any chick could make me feel the way you just did. Its not about knowing the right moves. Its about how I feel about you. I thought you would understand that, girl."

Something in his voice must have pleased her because she softly kissed him. "I want to spend the night."

His eyes studied her.

She said "Lets go to sleep. Right here, like this."

Logan grinned and kissed her forehead. "What was this movie about again?"

"Something about the world ending."

He reached out, grabbing the remote, and flipped it off. "Who'd want to watch that?" The room fell into complete darkness.

Their breathing was the only sound. Georgie intertwined their fingers. "I was only with one guy ever before."

"Does it sound bad for me to say that I'm glad about that? If I had my way you'd be with nobody before me."

"Sure. Then I'm come to you without knowing anything. I can't compare to what you've had before."

"They can't compare to you, Georgie."

She kissed his neck. After a long moment she asked "How long do you want to wait?"

"As long as we can."

"Why?"

"Because it will be worth the wait."

"You didn't wait with anyone else, did you?"

"You're not anyone else! Can't you tell this is different?"

"Yes, for me. Of course. You know that its only been my first boyfriend, who I married, and you. This is everything new for me. I was a kid when I met Dillon."

"Well we're not kids playing now, okay? I'm not playing around like I did before you. This ain't nothing like that stuff was."

Her voice was small when she asked "But you wanted those other women. I saw you act crazy over other women...dying to be with them. Do you want me as bad as you wanted them? More than you ever wanted anyone?"

Growling beneath his breath, Logan shifted his body as that he was on top of her. He started to kiss Georgie frantically, for a few minutes, until she was breathless. He told her "I want your body to belong to me."

She smiled against his lips, in the darkness, and held the back of his neck. "Its yours. All yours."

A possessive sound leapt to the back of his throat. He whispered into her ear, as he led her hand back down to the front of his jeans, "Only yours."

A bad boy grin tugged on his lips because the best girl in the whole world was his girl to love.


	112. Chapter 112 Tuesday November 27, 2007

**Note- Day Seven begins**

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 112**

**Tuesday November 27, 2007**

Georgie woke up to her body pressed against the side of Logan's as they lay on his couch. The bed wasn't far away but they had never moved there. Instead they just talked and kissed and caressed in the dark until Georgie finally said she needed to call home to tell them she would be out all night. After that they fell asleep.

She had wanted to come to Logan's last night just to spend time kissing him, especially since he made her feel so cherished when he danced with her at the Overlook, but after an hour of kissing she wanted more. As soon as she had started rubbing her hand over him, he stopped her, which made all her fears come out.

For a few minutes there she wondered if she even knew how to get a guy like Logan off. She knew what Dillon liked but they were both fumbling teens when they got together. Dillon would have taken whatever because he was glad to get anything back then.

Logan certainly knew the difference between good and bad sex. Georgie wanted to be amazing for him. He talked her through her fears and by the time she fall asleep, wrapped tight in his arms, with their legs tangled together, she was feeling tranquil and confident.

Like all the woman Logan needed.

Now she eased away from him and crept to the bathroom so she could freshen up some before he woke up.

When she came out she decided to make breakfast but found his fridge had more soda, leftovers from take out, and frozen stuff than eggs, bacon or milk. So she wrote a note and decided to go shopping. She was heading past the couch, to put on her shoes and coat, when Logan said "Morning, girl."

His hand snaked out and grabbed hers, pulling her down onto him, as she giggled. "Morning."

"You sneaking out on me?"

Smiling she said "Sneaking to the store because you have no food around here."

"I have plenty of food, girl."

"I'm not eating cold pizza for breakfast."

"Huh. I get it. You're too fancy for me," he teased.

She sat up. "I'll be back."

"Don't you got school today?"

"I have a few hours before I need to be there." She slipped on her shoes and coat.

Just as Georgie was going out the door, Logan said "Hey, you know what day this is, don't ya?"

"Day seven," she said with a smile.

"Tonight we go dancing, girl," his tone was low and sensual.

Still smiling she pulled open the door.

Logan added, his voice brimming with excitement, "And I get my baby back this afternoon!"

His truck.

Georgie said "Well, I'm glad you got your priorities in order and I came before that vehicle."

"Just barely."

She threw him a look, while he laughed, and then she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie woke up, grabbed her phone off her nightstand and checked it for messages. There were none. "AHHH! You suck, Damian Spinelli!"

She crawled out of bed, carrying the phone with her, got out clothes and then went to take a shower. Halfway through her phone rang, while she had shampoo in her hair. Fumbling she ripped open the curtain and grabbed it, and a towel at the same time.

The screen read: The Jackal.

Her heart flipped over as she thought, _Formal date number two, here I come_.

The night before she couldn't fall asleep, as she imagined Cooper kissing Serena, so she had forced the images in her mind to change to Spinelli. Fantasy after fantasy of Spinelli, until she was aching for him to call her and tell her that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. But her phone stayed silent.

She tried to sound bored when she answered "Oh hey."

"Temptress." He sounded like he just woke up. So damn sexy.

Maxie swallowed hard. "Kinda early to call, isn't it? What's up?"

"The Jackal apologizes for the early hour. Were you still enjoying a restful slumber?"

"I haven't enjoyed that in months. You know what really gives me a good night's sleep?"

He coughed. "I can make a conjecture."

"I just bet you can."

"Business for my master kept me busy till the wee hours last night, making it so I could unfortunately not contact you until this time, which is well within the three day period and yet longer than I would have preferred. I was wondering if you would join me on another date this weekend? Saturday, perhaps?"

"Saturday!" she roared, angrily.

"Is that not a good day for you?"

"Saturday, Spinelli. Really. Is this some kind of joke? Do you even like me at all? Can you say limo sex?"

"We did not exactly have-"

"Who's fault is that? What we had was pretty freaking fantastic and you say Saturday to me." Click.

She glared at the phone. That man! Unbelievable. She needed to see him today. Not four days from now. What in the hell was his problem?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max Giambetti was leaving for work when he noticed a package on his front door step. It was in a brown envelope. Looking down at it he read his own name on it and then the words: A cheer up movie.

Smiling he picked it up and opened it to find Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Not exactly bright and sunshiny but exactly the kind of movie Sam liked. Lots of black humor and guns. He couldn't stop smiling as he set it inside his apartment, then locked the door and left for work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie's phone rang again. She answered it to hear Spinelli say "You are quite rude."

"You're the one who's rude!"

"It was not I who abruptly ended our communication."

Dripping water everywhere she sat on the closed lid of the toilet, with a towel wrapped around her. "I thought we had an understanding but all you ever want to do is change all the rules and I'm sick of it."

"Once again you have left The Jackal at a loss for what you are referring to."

Maxie let out a shaky sigh. She hated the way her own voice was breaking when she asked "Saturday? What is that?"

"Maxie," he whispered, responding to her hurt tone.

"I told you that I need you, Spinelli!"

"Do you really believe I would stay parted from you for four whole days?"

"Why wouldn't I? You have no problem turning down sex. Who knows what a man who could do that might do."

"It must be interesting to be a person who has never been turned down before. The Jackal wishes he was such a blessed creature. Have you never been told no by a man you've desired previously?"

"Sure, later on, when they get pissed at me. But not at first. If a guy wants me he doesn't say no."

"Do these so-called gentleman want you for your heart or carnal pleasures?"

"I'm not a slut, okay. Every single guy I was ever with I thought I could love. What they thought, how the hell should I know? I don't want to go over my whole past with you. I want to know if we do go out Saturday that you have some kind of plan for seeing me before then. Cause if you don't then forget Saturday. Forget any day. Forget you, Spinelli."

"So you miss me. Is that what my vixen is saying?"

Hearing the word vixen took her right back to when she was standing in Milo's kitchen playing games with Spinelli the week before. She smiled slightly.

Spinelli went on "Stone Cold spent last night with the Valkyrie which means this humble abode is without inhabitants except The Jackal."

Her heart sped up. "I'm pissed at you. Saturday!"

"If you agree to Saturday I would next like to offer you an invitation to, for the first time, come and take a gander at my, regrettably, pink room."

"Is that where you are right now? In bed?"

"Yes, Maxie, it is. Are you interested? One formal date for one hour in this pink room."

"Deal." Click.

She smiled and jumped around the bathroom, nearly falling down on the slippery floor.

(_Whisper in your ear _

_and get you all shook up._

_But don't blush._

_Just keep this on the hush..._

_Its cool._

_Not trying to put the rush on you._

_I had to let you know that I got a crush on you_. ) (Lil' Kim)


	113. Chapter 113 Tuesday November 27, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 113**

**Tuesday November 27, 2007**

A lot of men, if they had a chick coming over to crawl into their bed, would not bother to get dressed. They'd stay in their boxers or pajama pants and just drag her in bed with them when she showed up.

The Jackal was not most men. Spinelli took every moment until Maxie knocked on the door to shower, dress, do his hair, brush his teeth, floss, use mouthwash, shave, put on cologne, change clothes and fret over his appearance in general.

So much so that when he heard the knock he ran to the pink room to clean it up, tripping over his own feet as he shoved all lose clothes and CDs and papers into the closet and then practically fell down the stairs. He answered the door, breathless, "Hello, Temptress."

She was a vision in a cream coat, gloves and scarf, with a cream dress underneath.. An angel in a devil's body. Delicious. All he wanted to do was taste her.

"Jackal," she said in a throaty whisper as he pulled her inside, slammed the door, and they fell against it, kissing passionately, as if they just discovered kissing and were the only people on earth who knew this hot little secret pleasure.

He had to spend all of the day before away from her. What a lousy way to spend a day- working and helping Stone Cold, yes, and for that he was glad, but away from this woman who made his blood race. And she had not liked that at all.

Time apart made Maxie cranky at him and needy for him.

Spinelli broke their kiss. He stumbled backwards. His eyes were locked on hers. Already he was achingly hard and didn't know how he'd get through another encounter without giving into her. Being a gentleman was going to permanently injure him at this rate.

Still he would suffer being unsatisfied because in the end, if she gave her heart, it would all worth it for him. He said "Would you like to adjourn to the second floor quarters?"

Maxie pulled off her scarf and wrapped it around his neck, dragging him back to her. "More, Spinelli. Give me more."

That was all he had to hear to start kissing her again. His tongue slid into her mouth, as she tugged him flush against her body.

A day away from her. He couldn't let that happen again. There had to be a way to hack and have this at that same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"John, concentrate," Claudia snapped at him.

He looked up from his paperwork. "What?"

"Where is your head at?"

"I was reading this until you interrupted me."

"Something is off with you. I don't think you have a clue what that invoice says. Talk to me."

"I'm not even sure I want to be in this business, all right? So give me a break here. I'm wading through this the best I can." He threw the papers down and stood up. Walking to the window he stared out.

Claudia pressed the speaker on the desk. "Bring two cups of coffee to the den, immediately. And they damn well better be piping hot this time." She walked over to her brother and massaged his shoulders. "Is this about that chick?"

He shrugged away from her. "I don't want to get into it."

"She's trouble, John."

Even though Johnny had told Serena that Claudia liked her that was something he said to alleviate Serena's fears- not because it was strictly true. It was not in Claudia's nature to immediately like anyone. Suspicion came first for her.

Johnny snapped at Claudia "That's rich coming from someone who met her for five minutes!"

"Don't you value my opinion?"

"You know I do. But I'm crazy about her, okay?"

"She's making you crazy. I see that, yeah. Is she worth all this?"

"I'm just..."

"Frustrated? Then go get some somewhere else."

He threw up his hands. "You don't get it. I'm not stepping out on her."

"You've known her what? A week? Do what you want. Who the hell is she to tell you how to get your needs met?"

"Okay, I'm not going there with you."

"What? You think you love this bitch now? Come on. She's barely out of high school and she's whoring around on you. You can get better on any street corner."

"STOP! Don't say another word. I love you but you're out of line."

"Do you even know who she spent yesterday with? Where they went? What they did? She's not even discreet."

"You're having Serena followed? Nice. Nice job, Claudia. She better not have seen you."

"You're not even gonna ask who she was with, John?" Claudia smiled and pointed at him. "Because you know. Damn. You already know she's getting with him behind your back."

"She's with me," he said in a deadly tone that dared anyone in the world to disagree with him. Then Johnny grabbed his coat and walked out.

Claudia just shook her head. Her little brother was in for nothing but hell from that chick, Claudia could already tell how this would play out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie Jones kept amazing Logan. From her sweetness, to her fierceness, to her shyness, and her eagerness, she was always changing things up on him. Keeping him on his toes. Just when he thought he had her figured out she'd be there throwing something new at him. Making him step up.

Trust her with Johnny, she says. And he was trying hard to do that. She wanted him since March, she shocked him with. And changed all he knew about who they were to each other. She could forgive the sex bet and she could start over last Wednesday. That taught him about forgiveness and faith and hope and destiny. And then last night she was scared she couldn't please him sexually. While he was there coming apart beneath her loving strokes. She more than pleased him. She blew him away.

When she came back from grocery shopping, he expected to find shy Georgie who was embarrassed by the night before. He figured time away from him might make her give into doubts in her mind. But instead when he opened the door, he found that she had set the brown paper bag on the ground, next to her purse, and she immediately took both her hands and cupped his face. Her lips hit his and they started kissing with a frantic, desperate, erotic hunger that made his stomach clench. They stumbled inside until his legs hit the back of the couch.

Freezing air whipped through the apartment. Breaking their kiss, he sat down on the arm of the couch and positioned her between his legs, then looked up into her eyes. Logan wiped at the corner of his mouth with his thumb. "Damn, that was one hell of a hello, girl."

"Hot, right?"

"Fucking smoking is more like it."

Her eyes got really wide as she let all her insecurities show for him. "You were right. We can be better than you've ever had before."

"Damn right we can." He kissed her softly.

Georgie smiled. "Now go get those groceries and close the door. I'm turning up the heat because its freezing in here."

With a smile she headed for the thermostat while he headed for the doorstep. He stopped at the door and looked at her, grinning, to find she was smiling at him from across the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holding Maxie's hand, Spinelli walked ahead of her into his bedroom. "It is a modest little sanctuary."

She looked all around. For a few minutes she commented on books, music, video games, his high school yearbook and, most especially, his wardrobe. Every second of it warmed Spinelli's heart. She wanted to know him. Really know him. See him. Understand him. She was interested in why he liked Greek Mythology and why he was studying Italian. She gave a damn about more than his body.

When they were on their formal date she had asked questions about his childhood, his dreams, his hopes and his fears. Adding that to today, and the fact that she missed him so desperately, really made him believe he was getting somewhere with this confusing woman. She was a ball of emotions but under all that she simply wanted to be known, like he did. And he was enjoying learning all the things about her he never had realized were there before.

Finally Maxie, who had shed her coat, gloves, scarf and purse by the front door downstairs, came walking across the bedroom with a hungry look in her eye. "Heels on or off?"

"The Jackal will pick on, if that is comfortable for his vixen."

"The Jackal shall get what he wants from his vixen."

She took hold of the back of his neck, as she kissed him, and pulled him forward until they fell onto the bed with him laying on her. One of her legs wrapped around him. As she slowly pulled out of their kiss, she murmured "If you knew the things I imagined doing to you in this room, Spinelli, you'd come from just hearing about it.....like giving you a lap dance where I ride your lap harder than I did the other night till you can't hold back another second and you forget all your rules and just bury yourself inside of me....another one was I was naked pressed against that window over there so the whole city could see you fucking me....another fantasy was binding your wrists with ties and tying them to the bed post so I could do any fucking thing I wanted to you, getting ice and rubbing it all over you, blowing on the wetness, licking you dry....what do you think about that Jackal?"

He gulped.

Maxie said "I could be everything you ever wanted, Spinelli, if you let me."

He rolled away from her. He knew it was obvious how turned on he was. "All I've ever wanted is to be loved for all I am."

Maxie shifted so she was looking down at him. She gently brushed her lips over his. "That's all anyone wants. I get it."


	114. Chapter 114 Tuesday November 27, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 114**

**Tuesday November 27, 2007**

Squealing tires turned into the driveway of the lighthouse. Johnny slammed on the brakes, threw the Jag in park and jumped out. He walked up to the door like a man who had murder on his mind. His eyes dark with a slow simmering rage brought on by the idea that- once again- fate, God, or whoever the fuck was in charge of this world was going to try and steal someone he cared about away.

Not fucking this time. Not this time.

He rang the bell. A woman in her forties answered. "Hi. Come on in. I'm Lucy and you're Johnny, right? Don't answer that. I know you are because I saw you on the news and I know you have something going on with my daughter because I have ears, even if she tells me nothing." She screamed up the stairs." SERENA!" Lucy turned back to Johnny, smiling. "Have time for a quick reading? I've been practicing the tarot."

"I have an appointment. Sorry."

"Next time then. I do like to find out if the men my daughter is interested in are astrologically compatible for her."

Serena walked down the stairs. Johnny eyes swept over her from head to toe. Possessing her with one look.

Lucy said "Honey, all your sneaking around to hide where you were last weekend didn't work. I know you and your friend Johnny here flew off to Miami. Luke doesn't miss a thing. Lucky for you that your Dad is still clueless. We better keep it that way, don't you think?" Lucy went to leave, whispering to Serena "Me and you will have a talk about bad boys and Geminis later."

Once Lucy was gone, Johnny walked close to Serena. Dropping his voice low he said "You're coming with me now."

She whispered "I don't take orders from no one."

He whispered back "You are about to mess up the best thing that ever happened to you."

Her eyes searched his.

He could barely breath. Barely think. Barely understand how in the hell they got to this place. Before their trip he learned that Cooper was in her life but he thought it was no contest. Cooper might want Serena and she might think he was some kind of hero but at the end of the night she was fucking Johnny.

But they hadn't had sex. Still he thought they got something better. And she made him a promise. One he damn well planned to ask her to keep. He wouldn't try and trap her with him though. If she wanted to be done with him then he'd let her go....but she was going to face him and tell him that. And he was going to make her see what she was giving up before he let her walk away.

Because this was not just his heart on the line, this was the love they could share if she let them.

Johnny took her hand. "Get your coat, Serena, now."

"Closet." She nodded that way.

He practically ripped the door off it hinges. Grabbed a jacket he recognized as hers, turned her around and put it on her, took her hand again and they were out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is a cheer up movie?" Milo asked Max, as they stood in the coffee house.

Milo has just walked in.

"What you going on about, Nudnik?" Max asked, though he knew exactly what his brother was referring to. He had left the DVD Sam sent him on the coffee table and Milo must have saw it.

"Someone sent you a cheer up movie? Are you sad about something?"

"Am I sad? Do I look sad?" Max asked.

Milo studied him.

Max barked "I'm fine!"

"So what's the deal with the movie then?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? It looked like a chick's handwriting on the envelope."

Max sighed. "You got to know?" He dropped his voice. "Its from Samantha McCall."

"SAM SENT YOU A-"

"Shhhhhh!"

"Sam sent you a movie? Why? Are you dating Sam? Jason's Sam? TV Sam? Hot Sam?"

"Watch it."

"Are you, Max?"

"First off, she isn't Jason's anything. He's with Mrs. C now. And she's not TV Sam to me. She's Samantha. Samantha who you and me and all the other men in this organization have vowed to lay down our lives for. And no I'm not dating her. I'm barely over Mrs. C, you know that."

"Oh, geez."

"Oh, geez what?"

"Nothing," Milo said, backing away quickly. "I have to go check the perimeter."

"Then get on it, dummy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All I've ever wanted is to be loved for all I am," Spinelli said, as he lay next to Maxie on his bed.

Maxie shifted so she was looking down at him. She gently brushed her lips over his. "That's all anyone wants. I get it."

They started kissing again for a few minutes until his phone rang and Jason told him come into the office. Maxie sat up and started cursing him out "Stone Cold Faced Bastard! I swear he pisses me off! Does he not have back up for you?"

"The Jackal's expertise can not be duplicated by another."

She sighed and fell back on the bed.

Spinelli lay next to her, facing her. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers, resting their joined hands on her stomach. "It upset me when you disconnected our call this morning. I ask that you do not be so hasty in the future. This is not the first time you've hung up on me."

"And it won't be the last."

"That was not much of a compromise, Temptress."

Annoyed she asked "I thought you have to rush off to serve your master?"

"After we come to a new understanding."

"Always changing the rules."

"The Jackal prefers to think of it as renegotiating."

"I can hang up on you if I'm pissed off. Deal with it. I have a temper and when I'm unhappy everybody knows about it. You're lucky I don't go down to that coffee house right now and tell Jason what I think about these hours he works you. You were with him all day yesterday!"

"Did you in some way require my presence? Perhaps after seeing The Clean Cut Cadet?"

"I didn't see him. I never see him anymore. I just don't go to Kelly's."

"So there was no emotional turmoil?"

Maxie sat up. "I did go to Jake's with Johnny."

Spinelli sat up. "Are you confessing you had a dalliance with The Dark Prince?"

Her head snapped to the side. "Last time! I mean it. You go there again and we're done. I'm sick of hearing how you think I'm in bed with everyone we know. I'm only in bed with you!"

Maxie stomped out of the room and down the stairs.

She was yanking on her coat when Spinelli, with arms all akimbo, came running down the stairs and blocked the door. "Do not leave before we have this worked out!" His cell rang again. "That's Stone Cold."

"Go run and serve your master then."

"Explain what happened yesterday first."

"In 100 words or less: Cooper might have a thing for one of my oldest friends. Okay?"

Spinelli nodded. "The Jackal understands." Then he opened his arms and she walked into them, hugging him tightly.

Maxie whispered, in a heartbroken tone, "And you didn't call all day."

"The Jackal won't let that happen again."

"Thank you."

"Of course, Temptress."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and held on for all she was worth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny pressed down on the gas, driving at eighty miles an hour down the expressway in morning rush hour traffic, zipping in and out of lanes, completely silent and brooding, with anger pouring off him in waves.

He had planned to be so calm. Planned to tell her they were a couple and that was that. Planned to tell her that there was nothing she needed from Cooper that Johnny couldn't give her twice over. Planned to kiss her senseless. Planned to ask her to dinner. Planned to make her smile that killer smile at him, throw him some snarky lines, and convince him and herself they were still good.

But his plan fell to pieces. Because when she walked down the stairs at the lighthouse he took one look in her eyes and saw guilt.

Something inside of him broke apart. He hadn't even known he could hurt like that over a woman. Pain exploded behind his eyes in that moment and nothing inside his head mattered anymore. His heart was in control.

Johnny hadn't said a single word since they got in the car. Serena had already asked "Where the hell are we going?" and "What the fuck is your problem today?" and now she was on "Are you fucking trying to get us killed?"

The speedometer climbed. 82, 85, 89....a tractor trailer pulled out in front of them.

"JOHNNY!"

(_And I crashed into you_

_and I went up in flames_

_could be have been the death of me_

_then you breathed your breath in me_

_and I crashed into you_

_like a runaway train_

_you will consume me_

_but I can't walk away._) (Daughtry)


	115. Chapter 115 Tuesday November 27, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 115**

**Tuesday**

Logan walked into Scott's office and tossed the keys to Scott's truck on the desk. "There you go, Old Man. She's back and there's not a ding on her so don't start bitching."

"Aw, its kinda early to go five rounds with you," Scott said, reaching for his coffee. "I'm only on my second cup."

"Yeah, all right, I'm out of here."

"Wait! Have a seat for a minute."

Logan sat down.

Scott asked "How'd it go with Georgie? Was Lucy right about the Overlook being the perfect spot to take her?"

"Yeah."

"Just yeah? Come on. Give up some details."

"What is this? A chick flick all of a sudden? Hell no you ain't getting details."

"Aw, whatever. Just tell me that she took you back then."

"She never let me go. Don't start talking crazy, Old Man. We hit a little rough spot but we worked it out. Its good. You can back up off my business any time now."

"What about your job search?"

"Its handled."

"Oh, yeah? Care to elaborate? Are you working some kind of pole?"

Logan shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I'm becoming a cop."

Scott started smiling and was still smiling as Logan smugly walked out of his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny zipped around the semi as he drove on the expressway at 89 miles an hour.

Serena was breathing heavily. "You're not okay right now, Johnny. You need to pull over."

"How can I be fucking okay when you've been ignoring me and hanging out with your cop buddy? You think that might piss me off?"

"Slow this car down and we can talk."

"I'll slow down when I'm fucking ready to, Serena. This is how I calm down."

"You're scaring me! And you're not taking care of me right."

Johnny took the next exit and pulled into a parking lot. He killed the engine. He turned and looked at her. His voice was breaking when he said "I'm sorry."

She cupped his jaw with her hand. "Did you want us to die?"

"I just do that...sometimes....its like....daring God or something."

"Daring him to kill us?"

"Not you. I shouldn't have had you in the car."

"So its cool to get yourself killed?"

"Tell me what I'm living for."

The car got thick with tension and then she leaned over to kiss him. He jerked back before their lips touched. Her eyes widened.

Serena said "I don't understand. What ticked you off at me? We were good the last time we talked."

"Good? I called you my girlfriend and you shut the hell down on me. We were good at the airport. Then you took your happy ass home and instead of staying in bed and getting over the flu you found time to go around town with Barrett. What the fuck is up with you?"

"I told you he's my friend! What the fuck is up with you?"

"You can have whoever you want as a friend. I don't give a good damn if every man in this town is your friend, just as long as you draw the line where it needs to get drawn. Don't tell me you're in and then you run off to him behind my back."

"I'll see him whenever I want."

"You want to see him so damn bad? Then see him, Serena! I want you to. Go fucking see him all day and night. Because you're gonna see that there's no fire there. There's nothing close to this. How could you forget about me already? You go away from me for one day and you forget about us?"

"I didn't forget about us just because I saw Cooper."

"I don't care that you saw him. What makes me crazy is you made no effort to call me or text me or anything yesterday. So did you give a damn what was up with me?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Sure you did! Were you going to call today? Tomorrow? Ever? I have to listen to shit from Claudia about how our men saw you out with Cooper...and I can't say I know it was nothing...because all I know is the way you keep bringing that guy into our lives. This is our lives! Are you really in or not?"

In that moment he still wanted her. He was as close to begging as he had ever been in his life and yet he was already shutting down on her to. Because it meant too much. It hurt too bad.

They were both breathing raggedly when Serena wrapped an arm around Johnny's neck and leaned her forehead against his. She said his name in a breaking voice. "Johnny."

"Are you fucking him?"

"No!"

"Then what is up?"

She moved away from him. Serena stared out the window.

Johnny asked, still breathing hard, "Did I go too fast for you?"

"Maybe a little."

"So why didn't you say that?"

"Because when you asked me to be your girlfriend.....I knew I had some feelings for Cooper...but I knew I couldn't say no to you. There's something between me and you....something big. I feel it and I know its real...even if I'm scared of it. It was there from the second I sat next to you at Jake's and even if Cooper was here right now I'd say the same thing. I can not walk away from you, Johnny."

Feelings. She had feelings for Cooper. The words echoed in Johnny's mind. And he could hear nothing else Serena had said. It was all he feared and worst. Feelings meant love. She was supposed to love him.

He ground out, bitterly, "What the hell do you mean you knew you have feelings for him?"

Serena stared down at her hands in her lap. Long moments passed. Johnny's anger died down as he watched her struggling to keep from crying. Finally she said "I talked to him yesterday and ....I won't lie to you....I didn't know what was going to happen...because he's a good friend to me...but I knew I couldn't give you up for anything....and after we were done talking he knows that me and him aren't going to happen. There's chemistry there and he's a friend but I told him I'm committed to you....that I don't want to even kiss Cooper and that I wouldn't leave you for Cooper....but, its true, Johnny.....you aren't the only guy I have feelings for. You are the only one I've kissed or agreed to date. And you're the one I'm trying to.....I don't know...I'm trying to make something work with. We just started this thing and it feels so intense....I just got confused and Cooper was there for me."

"I need someone to belong to just me, Serena. I've never had someone like that before. You were supposed to be just mine."

She turned to look in his eyes.

Johnny went on "I'm not sharing you."

"Can you walk away from me?"

He ground out angrily, "Yeah, I can. Easily."

She turned and looked out the window, hiding her face from him as she broke into sobs. He reached out and she yelled "Don't touch me! Just take me home."

Johnny started the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam walked into her mother's office. Alexis looked up from her paperwork, smiled, and pulled off her glasses. "Hello."

"I have all these documents from the adoption law lawyer and I was hoping you could look them over for me. Whenever you get a chance. No rush."

"Hand them over. I'll take a look at them tonight."

"Thanks."

"So, assuming these papers are in order, what is the next step in the pregnancy plan?"

"Finding a guy to ask to be the Daddy."

"Oh."

"Yep, oh."

Alexis pursed her lips. "I assumed you would be using an anonymous donor."

"Me too. But Maxie thinks I should reconsider. And maybe she is right. One day my kid will ask about their father and I don't want to look at him or her and have no answers."

"You'll have answers. The answer will be that you wanted a child so much you used all the technological advances available to bring your baby into the world."

"Technological advances. Its sounds like I'm in a sci-fi movie. Yes, science can give me a baby but should I let it? Is this selfish?"

"That's not for me to say, Sam."

"Come on. I trust your opinion. Am I being selfish right now? Creating a child when...I'm me?"

"The me you are is amazing in my book. And the me that you are deserves to have another child."

Sam smiled at her mother. No one could make Sam believe in herself more than Alexis could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny pulled to a stop in front of the lighthouse. Serena was laying bent over at the waist in the seat next to him, still sobbing, which nearly tore his heart out because she never liked to show him her breaking down or getting emotional.

He knew he couldn't hold her and kiss her and slowly heal her, like he wanted. He had to cut her out of his soul now. Because she wasn't his at all. That had been just a lie he let himself believe because he was so fucking lonely that this bar chick looked like his soul mate.

He tried to be cold when he said "What are you so upset about? Why don't you take all your big feelings for Cooper and go to him? I'll drive you there right fucking now! Say the word."

She sat up. Her eyes were bloodshot red. "I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I was confused. I'm sorry that he's nice to me and I like that. I'm sorry that I'm scared of all that I feel for you. I'm sorry that you needed me and I let you down. I'm sorry!"

"And I'm sorry that we've turned into nothing but a bad joke. I thought we were going to be something. I thought you were going to let me know you. But I never knew you at all, Serena."

"Johnny, deep down you do know me. You know me! If you never ever spoke to me you'd still know me. And you know I'm sorry I messed up. Just let yourself believe it."

"Your sorry don't change a damn thing now!"

"I know that it changes nothing but when I told you I'm in...I meant it."

"Till you got around him."

"I played with fire, yes! I know that. I care about him. But I know the line now. And he knows I want you. Do you get that? I still want you! You're the one who's giving up on us."

"There's nothing to give up. Not if you want him too."

"I never did anything with him."

"And you think that matters? You think that makes it hurt less? You're talking about loving someone who's not me! What the hell? I believed in you."

She reached out and took his hand, rubbing it soothing for a long minute. "Give me another chance. Give us our chance."

One more second of this craziness and Johnny would be crying just like her. There was no way he was letting her see his tears. He had plenty of weekend flings before. He never let them bother him. He moved on like it was nothing. And he'd do it again.

Through clenched teeth, he said "Get the fuck out of my car."

Serena jumped back, as if she had been slapped and hissed "You're such a bastard, Zacchara."

"And you're a two timing bitch! Now go!"

When she was inside the lighthouse, he sat there with tears in his eyes remembering every single smile and every moment when she made him think they were falling in love. He'd never been in love before. It was just cruel to do this to a man. Cruel. He didn't know how to get so close to love and then not really have it at all.

He started his Jag and hit the gas hard.

He just couldn't believe this fucked up world played this trick on him. Gave him her and took her away so damn quick. He couldn't believe there would be no next vacation, no nights with her legs wrapped around him, no giving her a key to his condo, no giving her a drawer....no Serena.

He'd rather be dead than feel like this. She was the only woman he ever wanted to keep- and she was already gone, before he even had the chance to make love to her.

(_And Johnny hit his knees_

_and then he prayed_

_take the very breath you gave me_

_take the heart from my chest_

_I'd gladly take her place_

_if you let me_

_Make this my last request_

_Take me out of this world_

_But please_

_don't take the girl_ ) (Tim McGraw)


	116. Chapter 116 Tuesday November 27, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 116**

**Tuesday November 27 2007**

Johnny Zacchara took the stairs at Kelly's two at a time, not even noticing that Logan was sitting at the counter drinking coffee

Before Serena he was used to doing lonely. He did it just fine. He found chicks and he played games. Truth be told he had played a game with Lulu and he played one with Maxie. Only later did he try to make a friend out of Georgie. But Serena was the one who he looked at once and wanted forever.

He cracked his knuckles then pounded on Cooper's door.

"Who is it?"

"Open the fuck up, Barrett."

A minute later Cooper opened the door and Johnny punched him so hard in the nose that blood went flying. They fell into the hallway fighting. Just then Logan came up the stairs. He pulled out his gun and stuck it to the back of Johnny's head "I will fucking END YOU! Try me. Please! You don't want to die then get your ass up. NOW!"

Cooper pushed Johnny off him, and swiped at the blood. "Just get out of here, Zacchara."

Johnny stood up. "You proud of yourself? If you could have just saw what you caused you'd be ashamed. She was breaking apart. So you better run and clean up your mess. Cause I sure as fuck won't."

Logan pushed Johnny against the wall and put one hand on his throat and the gun at his temple. "What the hell did you do to my sister? ANSWER ME!"

Cooper said "Let him go. LOGAN. Let him go. I mean it. I did this."

Logan looked at Cooper.

Cooper repeated "I did this."

Logan let Johnny go, pushing at his chest one last time. Johnny asked Logan "You think you're the only one with a gun? I got a whole army that could come for your ass. Remember that." He looked at Cooper. "You and you alone are responsible for making her miserable because you led her on. There's no way she got feelings for you out of nowhere. Your punk ass messed up her head and messed up her life."

Johnny walked off. Cooper headed to the bathroom with Logan hot on his heels. "What is going on around here? What's he talking about?"

"I'm guessing that him and Serena are over."

"Well that's good freaking news but how did you hurt her? What happened to my sister?"

"I messed up her relationship. That's what happened." He wiped his face clean with a wash rag.

Logan squeezed into the bathroom and closed the door. "Did you screw around with her, Coop?"

"No."

"Well he nearly knocked you the hell out so something happened."

"She told me she has a crush on me, okay? And I guess she told Johnny too."

"Well good! Sounds good to me! Now we're rid of him. I just got to convince Georgie to forget about the guy and we're in the clear. I could do without seeing him ever again." Logan opened the bathroom door. "I got to go check on my sister. You going to see about that nose or what?"

"I don't even know at this point. I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

Logan stopped and looked back at Cooper. "You know what you need?"

"A psychiatrist?"

"A road trip."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam knew that something was up when she walked into the coffee shop and saw Milo's face light up. Sure he had always been polite but his smile today said he believed she was crushing on his brother.

Sam would not call it that at all. Since she was done with men for life. She just found Max nice. He thought she was a good person. There were only a handful of people on the planet who did. She liked being around them as much as she could. She thought of him the same as she did Maxie and Spinelli. Sam couldn't afford to turn away any friends so if Max wanted to be one to her- and thought she was a good choice for one for him- then she wanted to keep their friendship going and growing.

That meant asking him to hang out, which meant tracking him down so she could do that.

This coffee shop though was not her favorite spot on earth. Considering Jason or Sonny could come by at any time. But it was also her best chance to see Max. She had one more day till she had to go back to work at Everyday Heroes and she wanted to enjoy it.

"Milo, hey. How you doing today?"

"Fine, Miss McCall, and yourself?"

"All right. Is your brother around?"

Milo's smile doubled. He practically flung the office doors open. There was Max, Jason and Spinelli. They all stared at her. Milo said "Miss McCall for-"

Jason stood up.

Milo finished with "you, Max."

Jason's eyes widened.

Max shot out of his seat. "Samantha." He nodded at her.

"The Goddess! How are you this fine morn?"

"Good, Spinelli."

"Sam," Jason said, stiffly. "Max, why don't you buy her a cup of coffee?"

"Good idea. I'll do that. Right away. That is if you want coffee, Samantha?"

"Sure."

They went out into the shop and ordered. Then sat down. She ran her hands through her hair, in a nervous gesture, and then said "I knew better then to come here."

"Jason? He's fine with it, believe me."

She let out a bitter laugh. "Believe me, he's not, but I really am past the point of caring now. Anyway, I'm bothering you at work so I will cut to the point. Do you want to come over to my place tonight to watch Mr. and Mrs. Smith? I should mention there is also microwave popcorn involved in this offer...with extra butter."

"Tonight? Well, lets see, I usually play poker on Tuesdays but I could get out of that no problem."

"No. Don't change your plans. It was one of those," she rolled her eyes "last minute, what the hell, kind of ideas. No big deal. Some other night." She stood up.

Max stood up. "Really, I would like to come over."

"You sure? Because its cool if you can't make it."

"Samantha, I'll be there. Name the time."

"Eight?"

"Eight. Fine. I'll see you then."

"Do you want my address?"

"Not necessary. The security detail has all the addresses of anyone under Jason's protection."

"Well I'm not anymore."

"You always will be, Sam."

"I think you're wrong."

"I would know. Trust me."

"Trust," she let out a laugh. "That's a good one, Max. Lets just stick to watching movies. Trusting me gets men no where." With that she walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena lay on her side on her bed, with Lucy behind her, holding her as she cried. "Shhh, sweetie, he's just a stupid boy."

"Please, just go away."

"You just met him last week. You'll meet another boy."

"I don't want to meet another guy. Guys suck and I hate them and I hate me more."

"Tell me what happened at least. How can I give you any advice if you never tell me anything anymore? I missed my girl and you came back thinking you don't need me now."

"Mom," Serena whimpered. "I just really messed up."

All she had to do to keep Johnny was treat Cooper as a friend. Not see him as the best hero to ever come along and dream that he'd be her hero for life. Just let the guy be a normal man that she knew. Let Johnny have all of her. Stop trying to save parts for just Cooper. Not be so scared to give Johnny everything.

Not be herself. Fucked up in every way.

Serena kept crying and Lucy kept stoking her hair, and trying to talk sense into her but sense was not Serena's strong suit. She was driven by emotions. A deep well of need. Over and over she tried to find someone to take away the emptiness but over and over she chased off anyone who tried.

She was her own worst enemy.

(_Its no surprise_

_I am my own worst enemy._

_-_

_Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me._

_-_

_A smoke alarm is going off_

_and there's a cigarette still burning._

_-_

_Please tell me why_

_my car is the front yard_

_and I'm_

_sleeping with my clothes on._

_Came into the window last night and you're_

_gone ) _(Lit)


	117. Chapter 117 Tuesday November 27, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 117**

**Tuesday November 27, 2007**

Logan dropped Cooper off at General Hospital, to get an x-ray for his nose, and then headed to the lighthouse. Not wanting to tick off Lucy by acting like he wasn't family, he used his key and went inside. She happened to be walking down the stairs.

Lucy gave him a weak smile. "Reinforcements have arrived. Good. I'm going to make her some tea. You take a shift. That's why you're here, isn't it? You heard that Serena is having boy trouble."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Still with the ma'am. Well you say it with that cute accent so I guess its okay. Go on up. Her room is on the left."

Logan jogged up the stairs. He found the room. The door was open. Serena lay on the bed, sniffling. "Hey there, kid."

She sat up, wiping her eyes. "Logan. Hey. What's up?"

He walked in. "You tell me."

"Huh. Nothing. I'm just still sick."

"Cut the shit, Serena. I know you and Zacchara had it out."

"I'm sure you're happy he hates me now."

"I ain't happy to see he made you cry." Logan sat on the bed. "Just forget about that asshole. He was never good enough for you."

"I don't want to hear it! Johnny didn't hurt me. I hurt him. Because I liked your friend Cooper too much. Coop is just a friend to me. That's it. But I had to go and make it seem like it was more. And do you know why? Because I'm fucked up, that's why."

"How do you figure? Just cause you like two guys at one time? That's just called messy. It happens. And you can figure it out and you'll be okay."

"You don't get it, Logan. I do this every time. I find a way to fuck up every relationship I ever have. And in record time. Usually within a month. This time it was a week. And this time it was Johnny who suffered. I don't know how to be okay with that. I promised him things and I gave him absolutely nothing. Not even one day of happiness. Nothing! I gave him nothing, Logan, and he was counting on me."

He pulled her into a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny drove to the a bluff that overlooked Crimson Point. Since there was snow on the ground he parked on the side of the road and walked the quarter mile to the lookout point.

He knew that there was no one who would understand this. Understand how he let her mean so much to him so quick. Understand why it tore his heart to shreds when she said he had feelings for someone else.

All he had wanted to hear was "Its only you, Zacchara. Shut the fuck up and stop being so damn jealous."

He wanted her snarky mouth. Her teasing smile. Her eyes that said he was saving her life and she would save him back. But that was all gone now.

Johnny walked toward the edge and let one foot dangle over. It was icy and slippery. Just shifting his weight would make him fall off the cliff.

He shifted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan stood outside of General Hospital, an few hours later, speaking into his cell phone. "Brown eyes, you don't know how sorry I am for pulling this on you. I hope you get this message before you start getting ready tonight. It looks like day seven ain't gonna be our first real date after all. Forgive me, okay? I know you will when you hear that I got to take care of a family matter. I'll be out of town over night. Take care of yourself, girl, cause I don't know what I'd do if I came back to find out something happened to you. I'll miss you, Georgie, and we will have that date soon, okay? Dancing, just me and you, at the nicest place in town. Bye, girl."

Cooper came walking out of the hospital. "Its not broken."

"Did you run into that pretty nurse again?"

"Which one? The brunette or the blonde?"

Leyla or Nadine.

"I think the blonde's a little hotter but it's a real close contest," Logan said "What about you?"

"I like them both, to tell you the truth. Why try to pick a favorite?"

"I see your point. Not that either one has anything on my girl." Logan headed for the parking lot. "Come on. I packed you a bag. We're getting out of here for the night."

"You went through my stuff? What in the hell? Have you ever in your life heard of boundaries?"

"Nope. You can explain the concept to me when we're on the road."

"I'm in no mood for road trip. I have work tomorrow afternoon and lunch with Ned at noon."

"So we'll come back by noon. Stop your bitching already. You're going. Get your ass in the car, Barrett."

And so they went to Canada, drove up a mountain, got out and talked about life, drove back down and Cooper fell asleep while Logan kept driving them home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chocolate Mocha Blast," Maxie said as she passed Lulu a drink. She then reached in her purse and drug out magazines. "Couture. Cosmo. Vogue and In Style. No Milo around?"

"Working again."

"I swear Jason never lets them have a second off. There has to be labor laws. I'm gonna report his ass."

"Milo and Spinelli don't get paid to hang out with us."

"Hmpf. That sounds like you're taking Jason's side."

"Oh come on, Maxie, there is no side here. They're working. Its their job. We all have them."

"And we all get days off. If Spinelli is not getting two days off a week then I have a problem and if I have a problem then you have a problem. And we're going to take our problem to that Stone Cold Faced Bastard's door and make it his problem."

"Great. Sounds like fun."

Maxie shook her head at Lulu's lack of motivation and also unwillingness to be down the cause. "So, how's your Dad? Still being the same stubborn ass as yesterday?"

"Yep."

"You okay today? You don't look so great. Not that you've ever picked the right shade of lipstick a day in your life but still...are you sick or something?"

"Just cramps."

Maxie pulled out a bottle and gave it to Lulu. "How you ever survived before me I do not know. You are so lucky that Milo convinced me to play nice with you."

"Its kinda messed up that we couldn't do that on our own."

"Not really. We have no reason to like each other and every reason in the world to hate each other. Of course we couldn't become friends on our own. We did it for the greater good. Milo wanted it and what Milo wants, he gets. Its that simple."

"You sure you're not in love with him?"

"I'm not. Are you?"

"I don't know. Maybe one day. Maybe if I get my shit together."

Maxie looked at Lulu's outfit. "Maybe if you get your wardrobe together. I can hardly believe men follow you around when you are wearing those shoes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max showed up at Sam's door a few minutes before eight. As soon as she opened the door he thrust a white teddy bear at her. "Good evening, Samantha. Lets get the movie queued up." He walked inside, taking off his coat and setting the brown envelope with the movie down.

"Hey, Max. Um....why did you bring me a stuffed animal?"

He shook his head at his own stupidity. Once again he thought he was doing something to make her smile and she only thought he was odd. He took the bear back. "This? Forget this. This was never here."

He opened the door and put it in the hall.

Sam chuckled. "Easy come and easy go for me, huh? I sorta of grew attached in the one second I owned him."

"You want him back?"

"Yeah, I think I miss him."

Max opened the door and picked the bear back up. He came inside and handed it to Sam. "I just thought....you might still need that cheering up. You see with Mrs. C it usually takes time to really make her happy again. Sure she will force a smile but its not real for days so....I thought if you were like that too...but of course you aren't her so maybe it does not apply."

"To tell you the truth? I could usually use cheering up. If my life is going good, wait five minutes and a new disaster will come along. Anyway, sit down. Relax. Thanks for showing up, Max."

Showing up. She made it sound like it was rare for anyone to do that for her. He found that heartbreaking. He would keep showing up for as long as she wanted. It was the least he could do.

She was good woman caught up in a bad business. He'd saw it happen a thousand times before. And this time there was no one else to heal the pain of what his world did to her. But him. Max didn't expect it to be him she needed. But if it was....he was up for the job.

(So don't be afraid to cry.

I get angry too.

I'm a lot like you.

When you're standing at a crossroads

don't know which path to choose

nothing you confess

could make me love you less

I'll stand by you.) (The Pretenders)


	118. Chapter 118 Wednesday November 28, 2007

**Note- Day Eight Begins**

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 118**

**Wednesday November 28, 2007**

Serena started her first day at work with the attitude that love didn't matter for her anymore. She gave love a shot....hell she gave it a shot over and over for the last four years...and all she got for her trouble was another scar to bear. She wouldn't lie. She knew she did this all to herself. Like every time before. In the past she clung too hard to men who only wanted flings and this time she was scared to fully commit to Johnny when he wanted a relationship so she made Cooper her fall back option.

She just didn't do love well. It was time to stop trying.

Lucy ran Deception Cosmetics, which she bought a few years before after it passed through several hands since the time Lucy launched the company. Serena would intern in the research and development division. She wanted to be a journalist one day but she had three more years of school to get through before she even graduated college.

Now that she had a job her next plan was to get an apartment. She couldn't stand feeling like a child living with her mother. And once she had her own place her plan was to enroll in PCU for next semester. Buckle down. Go to school at night, work during the day, and forget that there was anything called love in the world.

Because, for her, there no longer was. (Yes, she could be a very dramatic girl. It was a Baldwin thing).

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie heard a knock on her front door and opened it to find Logan there at nine am. She pulled him inside. "Shhhh," as she glanced up the stairs.

The shower was running and she knew her Dad was just about done, since he had been in there a while already.

Georgie whispered "I should have told you this before but my Dad doesn't really want you coming around here. Don't take it personal because he won't let Spinelli or Johnny come over either."

"All your boyfriends," Logan joked.

Georgie kissed him hard and quick on the lips. "Aren't you funny this morning?"

Logan pulled her close to him and stared into her eyes, as the moment grew emotional. "I missed you, brown eyes."

"Good."

He grinned. "And....?" he prompted in his deep southern drawl that got only deeper when he was feeling possessive.

"I missed you, Logan."

"Good."

She smiled and rested her forehead against his. "What was the family stuff that kept you out of town?"

Logan eased away from her. "A bunch of bullshit went down yesterday. Zacchara broke up with Serena and he has the God damn nerve to blame Coop over it. They got into this fight and it messed up Coop's head some. Cause he feels guilty that Serena lost her boyfriend, if you want to call that worthless sack of shit her man. I don't think he ever was, personally."

"So you spent last night comforting your sister?"

"Nah. I mean, I tried. But I don't know that it worked too good. Maybe Lucy had more luck than me. I took Coop up to Canada just to take a drive. You know, think. Get out of here for a few hours."

"That was sweet of you, Logan."

Logan shook his head, with a small grin on his lips. "Could you not call my friendship with Coop sweet? It makes us sound all....female."

She chuckled. The shower went off. "You better go. My Dad will be down soon."

"I didn't even get a chance to tell you what I came over to say."

"Okay, talk fast, Hayes."

He pulled a key chain out of his pocket. It was silver and had the words Brown Eyes engraved on it. "I was gonna give this to you on our first date but day seven came and went...and so this became an apology present for skipping out on you yesterday."

With a tender smile on her lips, Georgie took the key chain and then hugged Logan, holding him for a long moment. "I love this present, Lo."

The bathroom door upstairs opened. Frantically, Georgie whispered "You getter go. Hurry!"

He kissed her, slowly and sensually. She broke away, her eyes glazed, smiling she whispered "Go, please. You're going to get us both in trouble."

They could hear someone in the hall upstairs.

Georgie gently pushed Logan toward the door, opened it and pushed him out. He whispered "When can I see you again?"

"I don't know. I have work tonight. Maybe tomorrow. Call me." She slid the key chain into her jeans' pocket.

"But, girl,-"

She grabbed the paper off the porch. "Bye! Love you!" She slammed the door and looked up at the stairs to see her father there. He had thrown on some sweats because it was his day off. "Morning, Dad."

"Hi, sweetie. You got me the paper already. Thanks."

"Sure and I made you coffee."

"Georgie, what would I do without you? You know I'm a bear in the morning. I can't think straight till I get some coffee in me."

"I know, Dad."

Mac took the paper and went in the kitchen. Georgie leaned on the door. Pulling the key chain out of her pocket she fingered the letters on it. Brown Eyes. She was the only woman in the world who he called that. She was special to him. She had to believe that. Georgie replayed every moment they just spent together, as her eyes closed. She got lost in the memory until the last second of it when her eyes popped open.

"Bye! Love you!" she had said. Gulp. Double gulp. She told Logan she loved him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So the reprobate is coming home today," Edward grumbled as the family sat around eating breakfast in the living room. "They should transfer him to the tenth floor and be done with it."

"The tenth floor?" asked Sarah, knowing she probably shouldn't ask cause it could set off a chain reaction of screaming and yelling- it seemed anything and everything could do that around this house- but the words had just popped out. She was naturally curious.

Emily said, as she buttered a croissant, "The psychiatric unit. And, Grandfather, Luke is not insane. He's just defiant. There's a difference. You also don't like to follow your heart healthy diet so I would think you'd have some compassion for him."

"Compassion! Hmpf," Edward said. "Who has compassion for me when he is lounging around this house drinking up my best booze and eating caviar for lunch while I work at the office to provide for his laze about lifestyle? Hmm? I'd like an answer to that question from one of you."

Brooklyn said "I feel for you. Cause you could be spending that money Luke is wasting on my music career instead."

"Not on your life, little girl," Edward said. "Music is not a career. Its a distraction before you settle down and go to business school."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

Edward asked Dillon "And your filmmaking is the same thing. Have you come to your senses finally and decided to forgo returning to California in favor of attending Wharton for the winter semester? I could put in some calls today to secure your place in the freshman class."

"Sarah and I live in LA, Grandfather. We're heading back there tomorrow."

Sarah's head whipped quickly to the side to stare into Dillon's eyes. A huge smile curved her lips. The family all went on talking but she couldn't hear them. They were going home! To adopt their cat. To get back to their normal life. To plan their wedding. Dillon was taking her home again.

Monica said "Well it was nice to have you here for the holiday, both of you. Hopefully Christmas will be less eventful."

Edward muttered "Not as long as Luke is under my roof."

"Its my house," Monica said.

"Not this again," Brooklyn said.

"Just ignore them," Emily said, in her sage, above it all, tone.

"Is that any advice to give your cousin?" Edward said. "To ignore her elders. Really, Emily, I thought we raised you with more manners."

"I'm sorry, Grandfather, but this fight over who's house it is really is old. Its Mom's house."

"That's right," said Monica "Alan gave it to me."

"This is my house," Edward said "I pay to keep it running. Without my sacrifice you would all be out on the street begging for change and eating off the dollar menu at some disgusting little fast food chain. How would you like to never know the taste of Cook's creme brule again?"

"Tragic," Brooklyn muttered.

"What was that, young lady?" Edward asked

"Nothing. I got to go. I have stuff to do. I'm taking the Bentley."

"Oh, no. No. No. No. No one drives the Bentley except myself. Take the limo," Edward said.

"I like driving. You have insurance, right? What's the worst that could happen?"

"That car is a classic, young lady. If you could appreciate the value of a dollar maybe you would

understand-"

Sarah leaned close to Dillon and whispered, dreamily, "We're going home tomorrow?"

He smiled and whispered back "I promised you we would, right?"

(_I'm going home_

_back to the place where I belong_

_where your love has always been enough for me_

_Not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life you chose for me._

_But these places and these faces_

_are getting old._

_So I'm going home) _(Daughtry)


	119. Chapter 119 Wednesday November 28, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 119**

**Wednesday November 28, 2007**

"Coffee, please," Spinelli ordered from Mike at Kelly's.

"No orange soda?"

"The Jackal is in need of stronger libation. I was up into the wee hours working for my master."

Mike poured the coffee. "There you go. So, I know I'm not supposed to ask, but is everything okay with the business? I know my son is in a bad place right now."

"Stone Cold can handle any looming threats on the horizon. Fear not."

"Have you seen Sonny lately?"

"Mr. Sir has taken to remaining inside his humble abode as of late and though I have visited there on occasion, The Jackal is not his most favored employee so I think I would only cause more harm than good by offering him my shoulder during his time of need."

"Yeah, me too. It seems I just get Sonny more riled up. It's Carly he needs right now."

"I have heard that The Goddess' Mother is comforting Mr. Sir."

"The Goddess' Mother?"

"Oh, you know her by the moniker of Alexis Davis, also known as Port Charles district attorney and close and trusted associate of Mr. Sir."

"Alexis. Really. That's fantastic. That could be just what Sonny needs. Alexis....I didn't think...well, good. That's good. Thanks for letting me know, Spinelli." Mike walked into the kitchen.

Lulu came rushing in. "Hey, Spinelli! Where's Mike? I need a coffee to go with two sugars. No, not sugar. And not Sweet and Low. Sam said definitely no Sweet and Low. What was it she wanted? What's that other one called?"

"The Jackal is unsure of what you refer to. You seem in quite a state today. Is everything okay with The Goddess?"

"Sam's fine. Or she will be when she gets her coffee. I'm the one who will be screwed if I don't get there by nine thirty. Which is like fourteen minutes away. MIKE!"

"In a minute, Lulu, okay?" he called back. "You here for your last check? Just let me get this order up and I'll find it for you."

"MIKE! I need coffee now!"

"Help yourself, honey. I'm slammed back here," Mike called back.

Spinelli jumped up and went behind the counter. He found to go cups and poured coffee for Sam. He dug through the sugar container and pulled out a packet. "Perhaps it was Splenda that The Goddess requested?"

Lulu smiled. "I love you, Spinelli! Thanks! You saved my life and my new job." She grabbed all her stuff and started to leave.

"Best of luck with your new endeavor," he called after her, wondering why she hadn't mentioned acquiring a new job before. But Lulu was like that. She could only focus on one drama at a time. And recently her drama was her ailing father's health. Spinelli was thankful to hear, last night from Jason, that Luke was getting released from the hospital today. Carly and the rest of the Spencers were happy he had survived but his kids were worried that Luke would die soon because he refused to follow the medical advice he was being given to change his lifestyle.

At least, for now, he was doing better and that meant Lulu could focus on something new. Spinelli would love to see her finally find some kind of happiness, even though he long ago accepted it would be with someone who was not him. For a time that made his heart ache but then he met Jolene, and her sweeter and kinder sister Nadine, and he also became good friends with Wise Georgie. He was caught up in other people than Lulu.

And then he became consumed by Maxie. He could not imagine getting over her as easily as he had Lulu, or her being a fling like Jolene, someone he dated one time like Nadine, or just a buddy like Georgie. Buddy?

He thought about her naked for ninety percent of the day. Even when he was hacking he was thinking of her without any clothes on.

He had no clue what they were to each other but they were not just friends. And he didn't want friends with benefits either. He wanted love. For the first time in his life he just might have found someone to love that would actually love him back.

That was if she could let go of The Clean Cut Cadet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie walked down the backstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey, Mac."

"Good morning, sweetie. Sleep well?"

"I guess."

The real answer was no. She never slept well alone. But she couldn't tell her father that.

He said "A post card came for you yesterday. Its in the living room on the desk with the rest of the mail."

"A post card? Huh." She walked out there. Picking it up she saw the picture was of the Catskills. That was somewhere that her and Cooper sneaked away to one weekend late last winter, right after they met. She flipped the card over and read:

Nothing can take away our good memories. 3.

She dropped the card on the desk. Her hands started shaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie sat in her car, letting it warm up, before she left to go to school. She sent Johnny a text: You ok?

She turned on the radio and heard Counting Crows version of Big Yellow Taxi playing. She sang along "They paved paradise and put up a parking lot. Oh, oh, oh."

A text came back from Johnny: I'm good.

She shook her head. She doubted he was good since he broke up with Serena the day before. The last time Georgie saw Johnny he had been excited about Serena and really into her. She wrote back: I'm working 2night. Come by.

He wrote back: K.

She only hoped she could say something that would make the pain less. But she knew that there was not much she could do for him. Still he needed a friend and it was up to her and Maxie to be that for him. She wanted to. Nobody should be alone in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny sat in a meeting with Trevor. His eyes were dark with misery. Cold. Dead. Numb. He didn't want to feel anything. It was better that way. He let himself feel-act like a fucking fool really, singing Serena old Jerry Lee songs while they watched black and white movies in bed-and that had only made his life worse.

He didn't want to feel anything ever again.

"John, the shipment is coming in tonight. Claudia wants you to personally oversee it."

"Fine."

"Remember the cops could have a tail on you at any time. Are you sure you don't want guards? More sets of eyes. Be smart. Don't walk right into a long prison sentence because you're as headstrong as Tony when it comes to doing everything your own way."

"I can handle it. Damn! I told you how many times that I don't want guards?"

"John, this is me. I look out for you. I take care of you. I nearly raised you. I know you've been emotional since your father went to Ferncliff but really he's homicidal and always has been. I'm not saying he's not my best friend because he is but, come on, we both know he's insane and always will be. Write him off. I have." Trevor chuckled. "Don't go down that same road. Pull back. Get yourself in control, kid."

Johnny leaned close to him and hissed "Do your job. Don't you fucking worry about if I'm in control. Because if I ever lose control you'll be the first one to feel it....for what you did to my sister." Johnny stood up. "Why the fuck do you even still work for me?"

He walked out.

He knew the reason Trevor was still there was because he was familiar to John and Claudia. He had been there since they were children. More steady than their parents. He kept all their secrets. He kept John out of prison. Safe from Anthony. He was more of a father to John than Anthony. But Trevor was dangerous around Claudia. He treated her like a whore and he made her unstable. She kept Trevor around for Johnny. That had to be why she hadn't fired him on her first afternoon home.

And Johnny didn't fire Trevor either. He couldn't lose another person from his life. Even if he hated that person's guts.

Johnny went out to his Jag, got in, quickly stuck the key in the ignition, turned it, and threw the car in gear. His mind went back to when he nearly fell off the bluff the day before. He had ended up laying on his back, staring up at the cloudy blue-white sky as he thought about that first moment he ever looked at Serena.

Why had he believed they were soulmates? Why did he ever buy such nonsense? Why did he miss her when he barely knew her at all?

In that moment he had pushed all his hurt down and started to feel a coldness take its place.

(_Push me again_

_This is the end._

_Here we go._

_Here we go._

_Here we go now._

_One- nothing wrong with me_

_Two- nothing wrong with me_

_Three-nothing wrong with me_

_Four-nothing wrong with me_

_One- something's got to give_

_Two-something's got to give_

_Three-something's got to give_

_Now!) (Drowning Pool)_


	120. Chapter 120 Wednesday November 28, 2007

**Lean On Me**

****

Chapter 120

Wednesday November 28, 2007

It was after eleven o'clock in the morning by the time Maxie had showered, dressed and drove across town to Kelly's. For the last hour and a half only one sentence went through her mind:

Nothing can take away our good memories.

Cooper wrote that on a post card and sent it to her. But why? Why couldn't he just tell her face-to-face that she was forgiven. The other night, when they spoke on the phone, it seemed like he was starting to trust her again. If she could just know she had his forgiveness maybe the pain would lift off her heart.

Maybe she would feel free of the guilt finally.

Maxie went up the stairs to Cooper's room and knocked. She could have called him but she wanted to look right into his eyes, after a week of not seeing him, and know what he was feeling about her. The last time they saw each other she had screamed out him that she wouldn't be his friend because he broke her heart. But that was just her pain yelling out those words. She was still aching to make things right with Cooper. To become friends again.

"Yeah, who is it?" he asked, sleepily.

"Its me...uh, its Maxie."

It took a couple of minutes but then the door opened. He ran his hands through his hair. He was wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt.

She said "Sorry, I woke you up."

"I was just about to get up anyway. I'm meeting someone for lunch in forty five minutes."

Someone? Serena? Maxie wondered. "Oh, okay, well, I won't hold you up but..." She pulled the post card out of her purse. "Can I ask what this is all about?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was sitting in a chair, in the make up room at Everyday Heroes, when Lulu came rushing in. "Okay, I have your salad with blue cheese dressing- on the side. No croutons. Extra tomatoes. Grilled not fried chicken. And I have your green tea with mint springs."

"And it only took you an hour," Sam said as she faced the mirror, with the make-up artist working on her. "The diner is ten minutes away. What happened?"

"Sorry!" Lulu cried, eager to please, so she didn't have to go back and work at the diner. "I tried to hurry but-"

There was deep male voice from the doorway. "I'm afraid I am to blame. I distracted Lulu."

"Hi, Nikolas," Sam said. "I don't think you've ever came by here before. What's up?"

"I was hoping I could have a moment of your time."

Sam sent the make-up artist and Lulu out. She turned around. "So, what's going on? Don't tell me you heard about my plans to become a mom and you're here to tell me I'm crazy. Because I don't want to hear it. Seriously."

"Quite the opposite. I did hear about your desire to find a surrogate from Aunt Alexis. I hope you do not feel she was breaking any confidences by sharing that with me."

"Its not big deal. Everyone will know eventually. I'm sure most people will think that I have no business with a baby but I don't care what most people think....I only care about certain people."

"Well, I can not say that I know I fall onto that list for you but I did want to offer you the full support of the Cassadine coffers and whatever else I can provide for you. Remember you are entitled to every single privilege that I enjoy in this family."

"Okay."

"I mean it, Sam. Come to me if you need assistance."

"Sure, Nikolas."

"It doesn't sound like you plan to let me help you."

Sam sighed. "I'm not used to getting much help with anything. Its not about you."

"Well I know I could have reached out to you more in this last year but when I heard of your plans I knew that this was not a time to allow you to believe you are going through this alone. You aren't. You have a family. Lean on them."

"I'll try."

"That is all I ask." Nikolas smiled "Well, I'll allow you to get back to work then." He headed for the door but turned around to say "Just so you know, every Cassadine child has to learn how to ride horses so be prepared for many afternoons spent out at the stables in your future."

"All right," she said, with grin. "Whatever you say."

"I'll send you a set of the classics. You should probably start reviewing them since you'll have to prepare your child for the stringent entrance exam to Winston Academy."

Sam's eyes widened. "They expect five year olds to know the classics?"

"Five? The exam is at age three."

"What? But how-"

"There is also the foreign language education you should start when the baby is no more than three months old. Waiting any longer will only risk developmental delays that put your child at quite a disadvantage in later years. Being multi-lingual has never been more important than right now considering the global economy."

She chuckled. "You're just messing with me now, aren't you?"

"I am but Uncle Stefan would have considered this deadly serious business. The proper rearing of a Cassadine heir."

Sam smiled. "I'll do my best...for Uncle Stefan."

Nikolas nodded, smiling back. "I know you will. Have a good day, Sam. Sorry for interrupting."

"Interrupt anytime, really. I appreciate you not putting down my plans. I thought everyone would laugh at this idea."

"Laugh at you having a child? Why would anyone ever do that?"

She shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper still loved looking at Maxie. Not matter if it hurt to see her now. He loved the way she looked- there was something delicate and fierce at the same time about her. Really, about Georgie too. And knowing that made Cooper wonder about the ever missing Felicia. He really had wanted to meet Felicia. Had wanted to learn every little thing that made Maxie who she was.

As she stood outside his room, holding the postcard he sent her, she looked stronger than the last time they met. He remembered how she told him, when they talked on the phone a few days before, that she was dating Spinelli. Cooper prayed Spinelli was the reason Maxie was stronger now.

He told her "Come on in."

Maxie walked into the middle of the room and then turned to face him, after he closed the door. "Nothing can take away our good memories? What does that mean? You want to make more memories with me, Cooper?"

He let out a sigh.

She rambled on "Because I believed you last week when you threw me out of here. I had no choice but to believe you. And no choice but to find someway to..." Her voice trailed off as she waved the postcard in the air. "What does this mean? HUH?"

"I sent that to you because I was just about to go arrest Jerry."

"What?"

"And if I died I wanted you to know....that. Just what the postcard says."

"What are you telling me? Slow down and start over."

"I just wanted to say good bye. That's it. Nothing more."

"WAIT! Say good bye? What were you doing....what? Were you on some kind of suicide mission?"

"Maxie, please, keep your voice down."

"Keep my voice down?" she whispered angrily. "I want to know if you're okay, Cooper, and I want to know now."

"I will be okay. I told you. I'm getting better. Everything with Ned....that's helping."

Maxie's face was pinched. "Don't say good bye to me in a postcard ever again. You come to me."

"Maxie..." he let out a shuddering breath. "Oh, baby...."

"You come to me. Promise." She walked close to him. "Say it or I'm not leaving. I will start living here with you and I'll be the most annoying roommate you ever met because you'll be sleeping on the floor and I'll be in your bed bothering you about how you better find some reason to live because if you dare die on us.... How dare you, Coop! You had no right to come into my life and make me think I could count on you if you plan to do this...just give up on yourself like this."

"I didn't!"

"Don't even THINK about it!" After a long moment she whispered "Don't think about it anymore."

"I won't."

Maxie walked around Cooper, heading for the door. She dropped the postcard back in her purse. She pulled open the door. In a small voice she asked "So....are we friends or what?"

"We will be...one day, Maxie."

"I guess I knew all along I'd lose you somehow. But now I think maybe I won't.....if you don't let me. Its up to you. I can handle being your friend. I know I can do it, Coop. No game playing either. Its up to you to find some way to handle it....for us." Maxie walked out. She heard Cooper close and lock the door as she stood there in the hallway....letting go just a little more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny stood in his condo. He was in the kitchen. He had decided to look for something to eat but nothing looked good in the fridge. He glanced at the clock and wondered what Serena might be doing at 11: 25 am on a Wednesday morning.

He pulled out his phone and looked through the pictures he had on there. When they walked around Miami he had taken shot after shot of her standing in different places, smiling and mugging for the camera, flipping him off, wearing her short little skirt and the sunglasses he bought her.

If he knew then that coming back to Port Charles would mean they were over he would have asked her to stay in Miami forever. He looked at the clock. 11: 26.

Where was Serena at 11:26 am?

(_I took a walk in the evening wind_

_to clear my head somehow._

_-_

_But tonight I lay here thinking:_

_'What's she doing now?'_) (Garth Brooks)

********


	121. Chapter 121 Wednesday November 28, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 121**

**Wednesday November 28, 2007**

Maxie thought she was okay, as she drove across town, but her conversation with Cooper kept replaying over and over in her mind, until she finally found herself taking a left on Elm Street instead of a right. She parked and walked up to the apartment building. Goosebumps formed on her skin. She shivered as the cool November wind washed over her.

She knocked and he called out, in his gruff and put out way, asking who it was but she couldn't answer, because she couldn't talk at that moment. In her chest the tears were bubbling up, closing up her airway.

The door came open with a hard tug. He looked at her. Her face crumbled. She opened her mouth to speak but just a shuddering breath came out instead, as her eyes flooded with water.

The sky opened up and let loose with rain. He stepped out into the storm, getting instantly soaked, the same as she was, but neither noticed.

Maxie was pulled into his arms...these arms she thought she'd never be in again....and held desperately close, as Logan demanded "Tell me what's wrong. Is someone hurt? Did someone hurt you?.....God, Maxie, just say it."

The smell of him. The feel of him. She needed this so much. And only he could understand her right now.

She used to swear she hated him. But she hadn't ever hated him. Not really. Just hated what they caused with their weakness. And Logan knew that.

(_And when your fears subside_

_And shadows still remain_

_-_

_I know that you can love me_

_when there's no one left to blame_)

She pushed hard at his chest, forcing him away from her, and then walked inside. She ran her hands through her hair. When she turned around she asked, her voice breaking, "Did....did....Cooper try to kill himself?"

(_So never mind the darkness_

_We still can find a way_

_-_

_Cause nothing lasts forever_

_even cold November rain_)

Their light eyes met and held. They didn't have to talk to say it all. There would be no apologies or admitting who was wrong. He couldn't throw her out on the street. And she knew it. She knew she could come to him...even if there was no Cooper or Georgie that made Logan always tied to Maxie....she could come to him because he would understand.

But she wouldn't come to him unless there was no where else to go. And today was one of those kind of days when only Logan could give Maxie what she needed.

(_Don't ya think that you need somebody?_

_Don't ya think that you need someone?_

_Everybody needs somebody._

_-_

_You're not the only one_

_You 're not the only one_.) (Guns and Roses)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan walked past Maxie, went into the bathroom and got a towel. He tossed it at her. She shrugged out of her wet coat and threw down her purse, causing a watery mess on his floor, while he kicked out his wet shoes and pulled off his socks.

Off went her heels and she tucked her feet beneath her on the couch. She sat there looking like a little girl in his eyes. She was way too upset to play the bitch who hated him.

He went and sat next to her on the couch, leaving some space between them. Then he let out a long breath.

Maxie said "Is Cooper in trouble?" Mentally.

"Yeah, but he's not gonna stay that way. I won't let him."

"You think I'll count on you to help him? HUH? What about me? I could have helped him before it got to this point. You held out on me cause you suck."

"Go ahead and push him. Make it worse."

"I don't make everything worse," she said with emotion in every word. "You make everything worse! If you never came here-"

"Just shut up with that." Their eyes held each others, with a silent little battle for control going on.

"Logan." The single word was as close as she ever came to begging him. But he heard sentences and sentences behind that word.

"Coop will get through this cause I ain't letting it work out no other way. Whatever's got to be done I'll make sure it gets done and you...you're just gonna have to put your faith in me this time."

"I won't be left out."

"You won't be."

After a minute she asked, with snark dripping off her tone, "Well can you get me a drink or what? I see your manners still bite."

He headed for the kitchen, with a very small grin on his lips. "What do you want?"

"I'm sure you have nothing decent."

"You're getting Diet Pepsi. Don't bitch."

She was back. He had missed her. He didn't love her anymore but that didn't change the fact he had been waiting for her to come back from the second she left in August.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper waited at the counter of Kelly's for Ned to come in. But it was Brooklyn who ended up sitting next to him first. She said "Hey, I heard you were meeting my Dad for lunch and I thought I'd crash." She bumped into his shoulder. "Crash....do you mind?"

He smiled slightly. "No problem."

"Cool. So what's going on with you today?"

"I have to head into work in a few hours."

"A cop, right?"

"Yep."

"I'm a musician."

"I know. Georgie gave all of us your CDs."

"Oh my God, that's embarrassing."

"She's just proud of you."

"So was that like weird? Hearing Georgie talk about me and knowing we were related but you never said anything to her."

"I planned to from the start. But then I found out Ned didn't live here anymore."

"And you let it drop, huh?"

"Not forever. Just for a while. I'm glad it's out in the open now."

"Yeah, me too. I've been thinking a lot about it and I wanted to ask you about if I was kinda too pushy the other day? My ma says I got her chutzpah. You know what that is, right? Well they put it in the water in Bensonhurst...where I'm from....that's the accent, if you were wondering...anyway...and I sometimes just run over people....that could be a Quatermaine thing, too. I don't know. I try not to, Cooper. And if I did that to you...I'm sorry."

"How do you mean?"

"I kinda just was all over you with the 'you have to come to Christmas' and 'you have to tell Dad tonight' and acting like we would be tight when I have no clue what you want...I thought about it and I want you to know I get that this is your thing. You get to deal with it how you want. But I'm here....and you decide how much you want me around."

"I already know I want you around a lot, Brooklyn."

She smiled and bumped into his shoulder. "Cool! So I'm the little sister right? How old are you?"

"24."

"I'm 20."

"That would make you the little sister, yeah. I'm just....I'm happy you're okay with this."

"I'm happy I'm a little sister."

Just then Ned walked in. "Hey, you two. Isn't this a good sight? My two kids."

Cooper loved the sound of that. He found it hard to believe they would just accept him...and he had no clue if the rest of the Quatermaines would....but he found it amazing and comforting and healing that Ned and Brooklyn did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Dillon ever came home for Thanksgiving he loved Sarah. But after a week at home again he found he loved her even more. He had learned how strong and brave she could be. She could face down Lulu, she could face down Tracy, she could face down her own fears and Dillon's confessions about his divided heart.

She held him close when he was scared. She talked him down when he was worked up about Ned trusting Cooper, when Dillon was worried about his brother getting hurt some how. She was his rock.

He wanted to give her one nice memory in Port Charles so they got dressed up and headed over to The Metro Court where Dillon had arranged to rent a conference room. It was set up as a private luncheon for them. Dillon gave Carly a CD of Sarah's favorite love songs and it played while they ate.

"D, we can stay if you need to. I swear I can deal with them. They're nuts, yeah. But I'm getting used to them. And in a way they make me think of my own family and miss them even more. They sort of remind of me of Llanview now. But, don't get me wrong, Llanview is so much better."

"You miss home?"

"Home? Yeah, all I do is miss home now. But for me home is our place in LA."

"I miss our home too. But do you miss the Buchanans?"

"Yeah."

"We can go visit your family, Sar. For Christmas. What do you say?"

"I don't know. Maybe. You up for it?"

"Sure. How bad can they be?"

"Ha. You'll see. They're great but there is always drama. And it usually involves either Dorian Lord or my Uncle Todd."

"Dorian and Todd. I got it. I'll stay clear of those two."

She reached across the table and took his hand, rubbing it soothingly. He loved the way she touched him. As if they belonged together. He really believed they did. Sarah had never wanted marriage before she met Dillon. But what they shared was too perfect for anything less than a forever commitment. He knew what she felt for him was ingrained in her soul, just like what he felt for her.

When they met they were two broken and lonely people on a plane. Then she fell for him with one look and followed him across the country to start over together. And they did. He marveled out how far they had came.

(_I remember trying not to stare_

_the night that I first met you._

_You had me mesmerized._

_And three weeks later, in the front porch light, taking 45 minutes to kiss goodnight._

_I hadn't told you then_

_that I thought I loved you then_)

Sarah said "My family will seem like a breeze to handle after yours."

"They were pretty calm actually this last week. Compared to how they've been in the past."

"Wow. Well I don't want to see them worked up."

Dillon chuckled. "You won't. Because we're staying in LA."

She smiled. "And living our little rockstar life."

"Yep...with our cat."

"Which is good practice for our baby."

He choked on his tongue. "Baby?"

She broke into giggles. "One day! God, come on. Baby. We're trying to be rock stars we can't have a baby yet."

"You're trying to be a rock star. I'm trying to be film maker. And I'd strap our baby onto my chest, Sar, on the movie set. I'd be glad to be the father of your baby."

"Yeah?" she asked softly.

He ran his finger over her ring. "Hell yeah."

(_And now you're my whole life, _

_And now you're my whole world _

_And I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl_

_-_

_Like a river needs the sea,_

_Stronger than it's ever been._  
_-_

_We've come so far since that day_

_ and I thought I loved you then)_ (Brad Paisley)


	122. Chapter 122 Wednesday November 28, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 122**

**Wednesday November 28, 2007**

Around six that evening Georgie was working the dinner rush when Johnny stopped into Kelly's, as he promised he would when she texted him that morning. He took a seat at the counter.

"Hey," Johnny said.

"What can I get you?"

"From here?" He looked around, shaking his head. "Nothing."

"Are you too good for Kelly's?" she joked. "You have to try the chili. You'll change your mind in a heartbeat. Be right back."

When she came out of the kitchen and set down the bowl, she said "On the house."

"I can't let you do that. You might get in trouble with your boss."

"I won't. Mike allows me to comp meals in special circumstances."

"And what's the special circumstance? That you feel sorry for me today?"

"That I'm trying to win back repeat chili business."

Johnny grinned despite how lousy he felt inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper was patrolling the docks when he spotted Serena sitting on a bench. He was glad to see she finally had some jeans on but he was concerned because it was a cold and rainy night. He walked closer to her. She seemed lost in thoughts, with a pink wool cap pulled down over her ears, nearly hiding her eyes. She stared at the water.

He said "What did I tell you about these docks being dangerous for women?"

"Ask that mugger if I'm a typical woman," she said in a very flat tone.

"Let me walk you to your car."

"I don't want to go to my car because then I would have to go home. And I don't want to go home because my Mom is there and she's nosy as hell."

"Do you want to go to my room and hang out for a while? I have to work. You could have the place to yourself."

She finally stopped staring at the water and looked at him. "Stop being good to me!"

"Serena..." the way he drug out her name was amazing. Like a symphony Like a novel. Like a vow.

"I'm serious, Rook. Haven't you figured it out yet? I don't deserve for you to be good to me."

"No one gets what they deserve anyway. If I got what I deserved....I'd be in prison right now."

She sucked in a shaky breath. "For what?"

"It doesn't matter, Serena. Just understand we all screw up." He walked closer to her.

She jumped up. "Why is your face bruised, Cooper?"

He stared at her for a long moment.

She shook her head. "Johnny did that. So that means...I did that. I did that to you because I was some stupid scared girl. Damn it."

"I'm fine. And you'll be fine."

"Will I?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

After a minute she said "Okay, I'll stay in your room for a while. But I'll be gone before you get off work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie leaned across the counter and asked Johnny "So do you want to talk about Serena?"

"There's nothing to say. She's into someone else."

"How do you know that?"

"She flat out told me. Guess she gets a gold star for honesty but comes up short on faithfulness."

"She cheated?"

"Look, Georgie, I don't want to get into details. Just put it this way, its not happening for me and her. For a few days there I thought we were starting something...epic...but we're not. Shit happens, right?"

"I think I'd try again if it was something epic I just lost. In fact, I know I would." Georgie took off her apron. She went in the kitchen and told the other waitress she was going on break. Then she came back out. "Come on, Johnny. You're showing me that fancy Jag I hear so much about from Maxie."

When they were in his car, with the heater running and the radio playing, Georgie said "Thanks for coming to the diner tonight."

"Sure. No problem."

"I can tell you don't want to talk about her but you need to."

"It wasn't anything big. It had the potential to be big. It won't be. What is there left to say?"

"How you feel."

"I don't feel anything. It happened. I'm moving on."

"Lets go back a few steps here. I never heard the story. So where did you meet Serena?"

"Where else?" He gave her a small grin.

She shrugged. "Kelly's?"

"Jake's."

"Oh. I've only gone there once. I know everyone else does all the time though."

"She shouldn't. She's just nineteen."

"And did you guys dance by the jukebox?"

"No." He said, chuckling. "Who does that?"

"Logan and I do."

"Damn. You have that guy whipped so bad."

Georgie smiled. "We were talking about your relationship. So you met at Jake's when?"

"Exactly a week ago."

"Okay and then what? Did you go on a date? Go upstairs there? Uh.... I hear people do that. I wouldn't know personally or anything."

"I took her to Miami."

"Wow."

"It doesn't matter now, Georgie. I took her there and it was great...even though she had the flu...it was great. But it was just a lie. When I picked her up that day....she said she had plans with Cooper. I talked her into breaking them. I shouldn't have. I should have told her to go to her cop friend and drove away from her right then."

"She can't have friends, Johnny?"

"She can have friends. Cooper could even be hot for her and they could be friends. I wouldn't care. Just as long as I knew she didn't feel it back for him. She does. I can't put up with that shit."

"What does she feel for him? Did you ask her how strong the feelings are? Did she say she wanted him over you?"

"Georgie, enough. You're sweet to care but enough."

"Its not enough! I remember when I thought I just lost something that was going to be epic, like you said about you and Serena. And I remember how mad I was and how confused and how lonely.....that was right after my sister slept with Logan last summer. Now I know what its like to have what I was sure was gone back. So if there is a slightest chance, Johnny, that you can feel the same way I feel right now....then I want to help you get that."

"Its too late."

"Why? You can't trust her anymore? Trust can be rebuilt."

"You don't know the things I said to her yesterday."

"It was that ugly?"

"Worse, Georgie. Way worse. I went to her place meaning to tell her that I cared about her and I wanted her to realize she was my girlfriend, no matter what Cooper thought about her. I went there to make sure she got how much she meant to me and how we were starting something great. But I didn't say any of that. I lost it. I started screaming and cursing her out and I'm sure I made her hate me. I wanted to make her hate me. And I want to hate her."

"There was a time when I screamed at Logan, many times actually, like a totally crazy person. I don't even know what I was saying. That's how upset I was. I've never been that upset at any other man- and I was married to someone else before. But its Logan that made me lose my temper to the point where I was screeching at him in public. I called him horrible, unforgivable things because he had done horrible, unforgivable things to people I cared about.....but you know what? I forgave him. And he forgave me."

"Okay, maybe she'd get over what I said but I can't get over her having feelings for some other guy. All my feelings are for her. I know other woman. Hell, I'm sitting here with you and you're gorgeous and sweet and perfect-"

"Thank you. Its not really true but thanks."

"Its true. And there's your sister who is hot and fun. There's Lulu who actually had some interest in me and I could try and get back. And there's always a pretty chick around every other corner but , no offense to you or them, I only want her. So what though? It means not a damn thing now. I'm sick of going in circles over this. You should get back into work now."

"Johnny, just listen to me. I have no idea what Serena feels for Cooper. If she really is into him to the point where she's going to date him then you should move on. But if she was confused and she gets past that....like Logan got past my own sister....then maybe in time you can get your epic love back."

"It got ruined."

"It felt like that for me too. But I was wrong. It was never ruined at all. To tell you the truth, and it sounds really bizarre, its so much better that Logan and I got together now instead of when we met. Because all that stuff with other women for him, and just the whole mess, made us appreciate what we have now. It was something we almost never got and something that took this big leap of faith from both of us. If Serena feels about you what you feel for her...and I can see how strong that is, Johnny....then she will come back to you. She just could be out in the world making mistakes right now. Love forgives."

"I don't know anything about love."

"You could be learning right now."

"You're idealistic, Georgie."

"I've been called worse."

"I don't believe it. Who would call you dirty names?"

She smiled and opened the door. "That's what I was just trying to tell you. I've been to Hell and back this last year.....and it was all worth it. Every single tear was worth it. For Logan. If you need to talk, you can call or text or e-mail me. I'll be around. And Logan will live with us being friends because he knows I love him. Only him. I hope one day Serena...or somebody else who is amazing like her....loves only you. Because you, Johnny Zacchara, should be loved like that."

Georgie went back into work. Johnny waited till she was inside to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper took Serena up the back stairs at Kelly's so that people wouldn't talk about them being together. He led her into his room. "Sorry its a mess. I'm trying to pack up everything."

"You find a place to move?"

"Not yet but I'm going out looking tomorrow before work."

"I'd go with you, if you wanted me to, but I have to work all day."

"Sure, I'd want you to, Serena. We're still friends, right? That hasn't changed, has it?"

"We're friends. I'm just the friend that is messing up your life."

"Johnny punched me. That's all. I've been punched before. Your brother punched me more than one time in that past and it hurt a hell of a lot worse than Zacchara."

"You and Logan have really been through everything together, haven't you? The war, fighting over chicks, what else? Tell me some stories."

"I have to get back to work. But some day I'll tell you all the stories you want to hear." He headed for the door. "Just turn the lock before you leave. Stay as long as you need to, Serena."

"Cooper....I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. Okay?"

"For what?"

"Because my feelings for you were my way of hiding from Johnny. I know that now."

Cooper's face fell. "Are you sure?"

"That's what it had to be. I can see it clearly now. You were so good to me that it was easy to fantasize about you being my hero....when all along I was making sure I didn't let Johnny get too close to me. That's why I need to apologize to you. You've been...amazing to me...and I've just been fucked up to you."

"You know what? Its a confusing time for everyone. Don't try and figure out too much too soon. Let it just ride, Serena. Now I better get back on patrol. See you later."

"Later, Rook."

When he left she kicked off her shoes, took off her coat and hat and laid on his bed. Pulling her phone out of her purse she looked at the photos on it. There was Johnny sitting in the passenger seat of their rented sports car in Miami....back when he was treating her like his wife....and not his two timing bitch, like he thought of her now.

One holiday weekend. And it hurt this much. Maybe it was better this way. Because if she had lost him in a year she probably wouldn't ever get out of bed again.

She'd never had love before. And it seemed crazy to think she ever would. Cause she always found a way to send the guy running before they ever got anywhere.

Johnny wasn't just any guy though. He gave her a place in his world just like that. The keys to his car and basically the spot by his side. She felt like his partner. He treated her as good as he would his wife. He trusted her in an instant. Put up with her bullshit tantrums. Held her hair when she was sick. Sang her Jerry Lee songs off key.

He was good to her. And she was just scared to death to believe in them. Now she didn't have to anymore. She didn't have to risk anything. She just had to forget what they shared. Because she wasn't his partner anymore.

Serena was on her own now.


	123. Chapter 123 Wednesday November 28, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 123**

**Wednesday November 28, 2007**

Spinelli had promised Maxie that he would call or see her everyday. With that in mind he headed for the boutique at nearly eight pm to check in with her, knowing she would get off work at any minute. He spotted her behind the counter, looking subdued for her normal vivacious self.

"Greetings, Vixen." He used the nickname she seemed to enjoy most.

But she barely smiled. "Hey, Spin. Jason let you have five minutes away from his side. Miracle."

"Are you jealous of my time with Stone Cold?"

"I think he takes advantage of you, that's all. But whatever, its your business."

"Is there some reason you seemed standoffish toward The Jackal tonight?"

Her voice became tender. "Oh, I'm sorry. Its not you. I'm just tired."

"A long day at work?"

"Yeah and before work I went to see Cooper and Logan, which was kinda messed up and stressful and stuff."

"Do you wish to elaborate on the nature of your visit to your former paramours?"

"Don't you trust me? You said that as if you're once again waiting to hear I'm banging one of them. Please, Spinelli, I don't need you doing this to me tonight!"

He marched around the counter.

Maxie cried "You shouldn't come back here. There's cameras and its not allowed."

He gave her a look. Cameras were no match for The Jackal.

She said "Oh, right."

Spinelli walked up to Maxie, with a determined look on his face, and took both her hands. "When you asked me to believe you were only with me I took that request seriously. Just like I hope you did when I asked you for some faith in what we could become. I take it on faith that you are no longer romantically entangled with either The Clean Cut Cadet or the, formerly known as, Unworthy One....I'm considering calling him The Mad Military Man now that Wise Georgie insists on a name change. Thoughts?"

"I honestly don't care."

"You're distressed tonight. Tell The Jackal what has caused this upset."

She whimpered "Spinelli," and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder, like she had the day before. It made him feel like her protector that she clung to him that way.

"Maxie?"

She moved back and said "Cooper's going through a rough time and Logan's scared for him but he's acting like he can handle it....which makes me scared for Coop. And I can't do anything because they won't let me. They pushed me out of the circle."

"Surely you're mistaken. I can not imagine they would remove you so completely from their realm. Did they tell you this?"

"Cooper can barely look at me and Logan swears that will change but who can trust Logan? He says he's gonna take care of everything and I want to believe him, Spin, but believing Logan is like my worst event ever."

"It is kind of you to care so deeply for your friends but you need to care as much for yourself. You're making yourself sick over this and The Jackal does not like to see that happen to his vixen."

She smiled sweetly. "You know that nickname is my favorite, right?"

He nodded. "Let The Jackal buy you a latte before the coffee shop closes."

"Don't you get those for free?"

"Fine. Let The Jackal get you one on Stone Cold. Or would you rather go up to the Grille here and have a drink on The Valkyrie? Your choice."

"Whenever its my choice you know what I'm gonna choose."

His stomach clenched at the heat that flared in her eyes, as she caressed his cheek. He leaned closer and kissed her. A customer came in and they jumped apart.

"You're still open, right?" the woman asked

"Sure! Five more minutes. And we have plenty of dresses on sale. What were you looking for?"

"Something in red."

"Okay. Well, I'm Maxie. Look around and if I can help you with anything let me know."

"Do you think you could drag yourself off your boyfriend long enough to find me something in a size two?"

"Of course! Coming right up, Ms...."

"Zacchara. Remember the name." She headed for the dress racks.

Spinelli and Maxie gave each other horrified looks. This was Johnny's sister?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kelly's diner," Georgie answered the phone.

"Hey, girl."

"Hi," she whispered sweetly. "I wish I had time to talk but we're packed with customers."

"Okay, I'll make it quick. Come by after you get off work and spend some time with me."

"I really can't. I have to read two chapters for a class tomorrow."

"Read your chapters over here."

"You want to watch me read? That wouldn't be fun for you or productive for me."

"You're right. It was a dumb idea. All right. I'll let you go."

"Wait....hold on."

In a few minutes she came back. "Sorry. Customers. Okay....if I come over would you make me hot chocolate? I bought some when I went shopping."

"I'd make you whatever you want, brown eyes."

"Okay, you talked me into it."

"You know, Georgie, you don't got to. You're right that its probably not the best way for you to study and I know what those grades mean to you. I can guess at least. I shouldn't put me before you."

"I want to see you, Logan. I want it as much as you do. Now I really have to get off here before the customers start complaining. Bye. Love you." Click.

Georgie let out a happy sigh. That time she told him she loved him on purpose, instead of letting it slip out, and it felt pretty damn good to say too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie and Spinelli ended up at the restaurant in The Metro Court, where they had drinks and talked for an hour about everything from why Jason couldn't allow Spinelli at least one day off each week where Jason was not allowed to call him into work for any reason, to if Maxie was ever going back to school to study fashion and they also discussed Greek Mythology. She listened to him explain the stories behind certain God and Goddesses.

It was a little after ten pm when Spinelli went to the bathroom and Maxie decided to check in with Lulu. She took it very serious that she now had to be good to Lulu for Milo's sake. Though seeing Milo was proving to be harder to do than seeing Spinelli- considering he worked for Jason, too. The difference was that Maxie ached over not seeing Spinelli. She would catch up to Milo when she had the chance.

"Hey," Lulu said, when she answered her phone.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm watching an old Dawson Creek episode. Make fun of me and you die."

"Is Joey with Pacey or Dawson in it?"

"Pacey."

Excitedly, Maxie cried "Those are the best ones! Is it the one where they sail away together?"

"Its when Joey lies to Dawson about sleeping with Pacey. And, just so you know, she belonged with Dawson."

"Yeah, sure, Little Lulu. And that comment has nothing to do with Dillon, right?"

"Shut up," Lulu said, without too much hate behind it.

"Anyway, your Dad went home today, didn' he?"

"Yeah. So now its a countdown till his next heart attack, basically. I mean he had one a month ago at the Ball and if he keeps it up he'll have another right on schedule around Christmas. I don't know that I can even deal with it, seriously. I'm pretending its not even happening anymore."

"I didn't have the greatest day either."

"What happened?"

"Do you really care, Little Lulu?"

"I asked!"

"Okay, okay. I went to see Cooper and, basically, he said we can't be friends yet. Then I went to see Logan and he said we can. That's kinda good, I guess, cause of Georgie. But nothing is really good...like really good, good, normal good...until Coop will be my friend again too. I bet you think that sounds lame, right?"

"Pretty lame."

"Bitch!"

"I'm kidding, Maxie. I get it. You don't want to never speak to Cooper again just cause he's your ex. I'm like that with Dillon. But sometimes it takes a long time to be able to talk to that person again....and I don't know how long it takes till it doesn't hurt. I'll let you know though."

"You do that, Little Lulu. I have to go now. Spinelli is coming back to our table."

"Where are you guys?"

"The Metro Court."

"So you're getting him wasted in hotel filled with empty beds. Sounds like your style."

"That's why I'm The Bad Blonde One and you're just blonde. See you."

"Later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny walked through the warehouse, where some of his men were gathered.

For the last three weeks, since Anthony was put in mental facility, Johnny had ascended from mob prince to mob boss. Both titles he didn't particularly wish to claim but they were his birth right.

Now Claudia was back but for the time being Johnny was still the boss. They couldn't make any sudden shifts of power or it would be seen as weakness. An invitation to a blood bath in Crimson Pointe.

He said, through clenched teeth, to the men, about the shipment they were about to bring in later that night "I don't want any fuck ups, you hear me? The cops are just looking for a reason to take a kill shot on every one of you. You do what I say and if you can't manage that then get the fuck out of here. Because you fuck up my business and you've just fucked up your life span."

He hated this. Every second of this. He wanted to go home and play his piano. But it didn't matter what he wanted. That much was obvious. So he kept his eyes angry- which wasn't hard because he was pissed as hell at how things went with Serena- and he kept doing what he was born to do. Run his piece of the world in the most ruthless way possible: the Zacchara way.


	124. Chapter 124 Wednesday November 28, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 124**

**Wednesday November 28, 2007**

Day eight was a day for I love you.

It had not escaped Logan Hayes attention that twice on this day- one week past when they vowed to give each other a fresh start, the eighth day of their new chance together- that his girlfriend had twice said to him: Love you.

He thought about this as he read the newspaper while sitting on the opposite end of the couch as her, while she read her school books.

Normally Logan would not buy that any chick could love him after eight days. But Georgie hadn't started falling for him last week. She first wanted him when he moved to town last March- according to what Brooklyn told Logan- and Georgie definitely wanted him a month back at the Black and White Ball. But back then he hadn't realized what they could be. He hadn't slowed down and really looked twice at her.

Now that he had really looked at her, he never wanted to look away again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli reached across the table and took Maxie's hand.

There was something about his gentleness- a boyishness that was on the surface, and a deep hunger of a man underneath- that always melted her heart. And something about his innocence mixed with the hard glint of lonely pain that she sometimes saw in his eyes that made her think they had things in common that no one else did. He knew about needing someone to get through the night, looking around and finding no one there.

"Vixen, you said you were tired earlier. Do you think its time to retire to your humble abode now?"

"First tell me about our second formal date. What would you like me wear for you, Jackal?"

His eyes darkened with lust at her words. "I'm sure that a Temptress like yourself is capable of finding suitable attire."

She smiled. "Did you like my dress last time?"

"The Jackal dreams about that dress every time I slumber."

She nearly squealed. She was in his dreams still! She knew she was before when he wasn't sure if he liked her but if she still was...when he was getting to know her...that had to mean he really was enjoying their secret little world now. She knew she was. "I'll find another amazing dress for you, Spin. One that will make you ignore Jason's call if he bothers us in the middle of our date."

Spinelli opened his wallet and threw some money on the table for a tip- because he was comped at The Metro Court for whatever he wanted by Carly- and then stood up. "Allow The Jackal to escort you to your vehicle, my lady."

A full mouthed smile creased her lips at that term of endearment. "All right, Spin, you can walk me to my car on one condition."

"Reveal your terms."

"Ten minutes in Carly's office first."

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Lets make it twenty," took her hand and led her to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Spinelli tugged Maxie close to his body. He looked into her eyes, still holding her hand. "The Jackal has been doing research lately in cyberspace."

"Hmmm?" she asked softly, lost in his eyes and the feel of his body against hers.

"To discover if there is such a thing as becoming addicted to the taste of a woman's lips."

She stilled. Her borrowed heart did crazy things that it had never done before. Never. She knew her heart and she knew every little irregular patter of it.

"Is there, Spin?"

"This may be the first case on record," he murmured and then his mouth captured hers in a kiss, just as the doors slid back open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Georgie set down her book, Logan looked at her "Done already?"

"Just taking a study break. It helps with retaining information to give your brain an occasional rest."

"I got an idea of a good way to kill a study break, girl."

"Do you really?" She smiled. "Show me."

Logan reached out and cupped her thigh, lightly massaging the inside of her jean clad leg. She tensed as delicious sensations shot through her body. He then lifted her leg up so that her body shifted and both her legs were on the couch.

Her eyes studied him. Georgie expected Logan to move over her body, stretch against her, and start kissing her but instead he took her tennis shoes off. Holding one foot, he massaged it with firm pressure.

Georgie squirmed in sensual bliss beneath his touch. "Oh," she gasped slightly.

"Is that good, girl?"

"That's amazing, Logan."

She'd never had anyone give her a foot massage before and she hadn't even imagined Logan would. Or that it would make the rest of her body shiver so much. That she would feel his strokes everywhere. She bit her bottom lip, nibbling on it, as she watched him.

Her man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli's back was against the door of Carly's office. Maxie was pressed against him. Both their hands were grasping each other, as she rubbed the hard pebbles of her nipples against his chest, while they shared short sensual kisses, talking to each other between each other.

His voice was low and throaty when he said "The Jackal apologizes..."

Another sinful, wet kiss. "For what?"

He sucked at her bottom lip. "Not grasping the importance of the stables."

"I'm sorry too."

Breathlessly he asked "Why?"

She pressed harder against him, nibbling his ear. "Hanging up on you."

"The Jackal" he moaned softly "forgives his vixen."

She whispered into his ear. "When are you going to trust me, Spinelli?"

"I am growing my trust in you every day," he whispered.

Her hand went to his zipper. She breathed against his ear. "Prove you really trust me."

"Maxie."

"Just trust me."

He shifted away from her. Their eyes met. "Explain what this is about for you."

She couldn't say it looking straight at him so Maxie grasped the back of Spinelli's head and drug him closer, so she could once again speak against his ear. "You just don't get how turned on you make me. How fucking hot I get over you.....trust me...show me that you trust me, Spinelli."

Maxie let go of him. They were both breathing heavily. A long moment passed before Spinelli reached down and undid the button of his pants, then the zipper, he pushed them down.

Maxie didn't move an inch. Spinelli let out a nervous gasp of air. He slid down his boxers.

The sound of both of their erratic breathing filled the air. Maxie dropped to her knees. As she took him into her hands, she looked up at him and said "I trust you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was surrounded by his men- these soldiers for the mob- but he felt all alone.

Johnny looked down at his watch. He saw the minute tick by. The minute when, one week before, Serena kissed him for the first time.

And more than anything, no matter what he screamed at her, he wanted her back. But he knew he couldn't settle for less than every inch of her heart. So he'd have to settle for good bye.

(_Why does it have to go from good to bad?_

_Before the lights turn onand you're left alone._

_-_

_But here comes goodbye_

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry._

_-_

_Here comes the pain_

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight_

_-_

_But here comes goodbye)_ (Rascal Flatts)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Georgie was sitting in her car, getting ready to go home for the night. Logan had walked her outside and waited while she warmed it up for a minute. He was sitting in the passenger seat.

Country music played on the radio. Georgie liked listening to it whenever she was in a good mood over Logan- the happy songs- and crying to it when she was mad at him.

"Girl, I made a big decision but I've been holding off on telling you because when I do then its real for me."

"What kind of big decision? A going back into the army big decision?" she asked, nervously.

"Hell no. I'm done with war."

"Oh, good."

Looking straight out the windshield, Logan said "I told Coop I'd become a cop. That is if your Pop's police force will have me."

Her mouth formed an O shape.

Logan looked at her. "What do you think? Crazy idea?"

"I think you're brave and I think you're a good best friend and I think I need to go to church Sunday and pray God protects you out there."

"You're okay with this, right?"

"Logan, its not for me to decide your life for you."

With a harsh edge to his words, he told her "Get this straight right now, this is our life. This time last week we were standing around your kitchen figuring out that we needed each other." The next word was full of his insecurities. "Right?"

"You know I need you."

"Okay," he said, as he breathed shallowly. "I don't want to play games. You're not like that, are you?"

"I don't know. Sometimes with you I catch myself doing all sorts of crazy things. I think you bring out the wild side of me."

He chuckled. "That ain't a bad thing, girl."

"My Dad thinks it is...but I don't. Because I love this life we're making together."

Logan grinned. "Good. So this is our life, Georgie. Now what do you think about this decision for our life?"

"I know you can make it through the academy. There's no doubt in my mind you can. You're smart, which I know because you were a medic in the military, and you shoot straight, which I know from that time you and Coop saved Jason and Sonny in the club under the diner. I know you're certainly in good enough shape for it. There's no reason you won't get accepted except maybe your criminal record but, from what I know, none of that is serious...is it?"

"Its not any felonies, if that what you're asking."

"Scott can probably get a lot of it expunged. You should talk to him about it."

"All right. I'll do that before I apply....but you still ain't said what you really think about it. Is it something you want to see happen or not?"

"I already told you before that I'm going to be scared every second for you, Logan. But I can deal with it. I can't deal with you being in the mob. I can't deal with you going back to the army. I'd....I don't even want to think about it honestly....how I'd be if you went over there again. I know its selfish and I know that they need men like you but I just can't volunteer you. I just got you....I just made you mine...so I need to know you'll stay mine."

"I can't even imagine being anyone else's, Georgie."

Her heart flipped over at his words. She promised him "I'll be your biggest cheerleader when it comes to you becoming a cop because you're my man now....and I'll do anything you need. Anything."

Logan ran his hand into her hair. "You know how I told you I'm becoming obsessed with you?"

He had told her that when they were at the lake with Cooper several days before.

"Yes," Georgie breathed out.

"The obsession is growing," Logan said as he brought his lips to hers. For a full minute they kissed softly in the moonlight. When he pulled back he said "I better let you get on home, baby doll."

She quickly said "Okay. Bye. Love you."

He looked straight into her eyes. The moment lingered. Georgie couldn't even breath.

Logan said, slowly and with deep emotion, "Love you too."

Then he climbed out of the car and waited on the curb for her to drive away. As she drove home all Georgie could think was that her boyfriend was all she ever wanted in a man and their love was all she ever wanted in a love.


	125. Chapter 125 Thursday November 29, 2007

**Note- Day Nine Begins**

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 125**

**Thursday November 29, 2007**

Logan followed Cooper around an empty apartment not that far from Front Street in Port Charles, complaining, "Some of the things you do, buddy, just don't make a lick of sense."

Cooper opened and closed cabinets. "Now what are you going on about?"

"If I had a trust fund from my Mama and a rich Daddy like Ned Ashton, there is no way in creation I would ever think about living here. Damn this place makes mine look good and you know that's a crying shame when you find yourself in that situation."

"All right. Lets get out of here. This one is definitely a no."

"You think?"

Cooper shot him a dirty look.

Logan threw his hands up, jokingly, "No, really? I'm asking. Was it the roaches or the bars on the window that crossed it off your list? You know you'd never be lonely with all the chicks hanging on the street corner in front of this place. Of course, you bring any of them home to Julia and I'll hear the screams across the ocean." As they walked outside, Logan added "Now that I think about it, I'd definitely have to go with you if you did something like that. Just to see her face."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu laid out three different kinds of mascara in front of Sam.

Sam looked at them. "Nope. Try again."

"But they don't have want you want at Wyndham's. Not at any of the counters. I tried them all. Twice!"

"Then try Rochester. Or the internet."

"Are you trying to torture me as revenge for all the times I yelled at Maxie?"

"No, Lulu, I'm trying to make you earn your paycheck. Did you think being my personal assistant would be you sitting around here drinking lattes and talking about guys? If I even told you half the things I've ever done for money you'd realize really quick that this job is about as easy as they come. So go out and find the right mascara."

"Okay, Sam. I can handle this. I know I can. Just don't get mad at me. I'm trying."

"Try harder."

"Okay." Lulu rushed out as Alexis came in.

Alexis jumped out of the way. "She was sure moving fast. Is there a raid about to go on that I don't know about?"

"She's developing her work ethic. Its a favor I'm trying to do for her but she doesn't see it that way. If Lulu learns to really work hard though she'll never do what I did and have to lay on her back for cash." Sam turned around to face her mother. "So enough of that talk. What brings you by?"

Alexis was carrying a bag. "I know its premature but I couldn't help myself." She pulled out two newborn baby outfits, one pink and one blue. "Look, how cute. Really. I forgot how cute these are."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, Mom. This is the baby's second present. Though Max doesn't know he gave my baby his or her first present."

"Max again, is it? Hmmm. Max....he's no Milo, but then who is?"

Sam chuckled. "He came over to watch a movie and brought me a teddy bear.....you like Max, don't you? You think he's a good guy, right?"

"What does it matter if I like Max? Which, by the way, I think he's very adorable and a gentleman. Do you like Max?"

"I like having a man who thinks I'm a good person around. Its not romantic though."

"That's good. You need time to recover from breaking up with Lucky."

"It doesn't matter how much time I have. I'm done with men."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Women?"

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"No, not really. I'm done with relationships."

"No, you aren't."

"I'm dead serious. Its gonna be me and my baby, that's it."

"It might not be Max or Lucky or Jason....but you deserve some man to cherish you and I hope one day you allow someone to."

"I'm just no good at love."

"Me either. But I'm going to keep trying."

"Since when are you trying? I see no trying at all, Mom."

Sam loved how happy Alexis looked when she called her Mom. So now she was trying to throw it in a little more often.

Alexis said "Well, its not as if we are setting the world on fire with our romance right now...considering the circumstances....but Sonny started taking his medication again a few days ago and I've been there every free moment I can...and when the blackness cleared for him....he seemed happy to let me stay. He could have pushed me away but he did the opposite."

"He kissed you, didn't he?"

"How can you tell?"

"You just have this extra glow right now. So Sonny kissed you and you're happy about that?"

"Of course I'm happy, Sam. This is Sonny. Kristina's father. Of course, I am also really worried about it too but the happy outweighs the worry."

"Hmmm. I miss that. I barely ever knew it but I did for a little bit. Just for a brief time in my life the happy did outweigh the worry."

"You're not done with love. I can tell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Cooper's car, Logan put on country music. Cooper flipped the dial. "Uh, no! You know I don't listen to that stuff. You already tired me out on it from when we went to Canada. Enough already. They play the same three songs five times each hour."

"You know you're lying."

Cooper started to drive. "Then they all sound alike to me."

"You are just so wrong, brother. I don't even know what to say to you right now. I'm never taking you to Texas. We'd get our asses kicked in every cowboy bar we stepped into if you talk that kind of smack there."

"That would never happen because if I drove by a cowboy bar I would just keep driving. And if you stopped I would lock the car doors."

"You're just about to offend me," Logan joked. "Lucky for you I'm in way too good of a mood today."

"I don't even have to ask why."

"No, you don't. Its obvious, huh? Any man who was with that girl would stay in a good mood."

"Probably."

"You know I ain't lying, man. She's something else." Logan's happy tone grew more serious. "And she's in love with me, Cooper."

Cooper looked at him quickly, as Cooper drove. "She is?"

"I told you she's my girl now and I meant that. This is way different than that mess I had with Lulu. Me and Georgie have something real."

"It just sounds like you're rushing really fast to me. Are you two sleeping together already?"

"What kind of question is that? I ask you who you're sleeping with?"

"Uh...yes! All the time."

"Yeah, you're right."

"If you're sleeping with her, be careful. You know how young she is, Logan."

"I'll take care of her because she's mine to take care of. You don't need to even think about that. And I wish you wouldn't, now that you mention it."

"Just trying to look out for you."

"I'm not sleeping with her, Cooper."

"That's probably smart. Give it time."

"You know none of this would have happened if I didn't go help at that charity thing Georgie was into at Winston Academy. I only went because you had to work-"

"I told you not to bother."

"Yeah, but I did. And you know why? Cause, honest to God, I thought that Georgie would be impressed that I showed up. Not that I figured that would mean anything really or that I even was thinking she'd be into me or I was into her. I just wanted that one moment....for to look at me and think I wasn't a screw up.....but she didn't."

"Cause you started beefing with Giambetti."

"Yeah, that was some real bullshit there. I can't stand his ass."

"You can't stand nobody so that isn't surprising."

"Whatever. My point was that if I didn't show up that day I wouldn't have heard her say she was making pies for Thanksgiving. And then none of this would have happened."

"It wasn't the pies, Logan. They were just pies. Not magic, make a girl fall in love with you, pies."

"They were great pies, Cooper. Best money I ever spent."

"But all you really needed, instead of pies, was a few hours alone with Georgie months ago." Cooper's voice grew tense, suddenly. "And I wish you got them, too! I really do! I wish you figured this shit out last summer!"

"Coop-"

"That would have be great."

"Yeah, well," Logan said quietly "that didn't happen so we got to deal with what did happen. Speaking of dealing with stuff, I saw your girl yesterday."

"Please, don't....do not call her that," Cooper said, emotionally.

"I kinda came around to the idea of you and Serena but I know that Maxie is still your girl. At least you think of her that way. And there's nothing wrong with it....for now. You'll get done with all that when you get done with it. But you should know she's worried about you."

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah, you will. You'll be freaking better than fine. Count on it."

Cooper nodded. He turned into an apartment building.

Logan took one look at it and said "Oh, hell no. You best be joking."

"This is worse than the last one."

"We're not even going in there. Keep driving, buddy. The search continues."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli slept late and when he woke up his first thoughts were about the night before with Maxie. He woke up with his body aroused. He slipped himself out of his pajama pants, as he remembered Maxie's mouth wrapping around him.

Last night was a big moment for him. And for them. He knew that it had emotionally opened himself up to the possibility of a bigger heartbreak later if they didn't work out but he was starting to grow more faith in her and he believed that just maybe they would work out. It was worth the risk. She needed his trust and he ached for her hands and mouth to be on him.

Caressing. Licking. Sucking. Pleasing. Giving. Loving. Her moans warming his skin. He didn't realize she would enjoy it so much. That it wasn't just something for him.

There was a lot he still didn't realize about love making. But she never made him feel that way. She made him feel like he knew what he was doing....and like she was dying for him to do it all to her.

He sped up his strokes "Oh, fuck, yes...vixen...Maxie."

Spinelli could hardly wait till the next time he got a chance to see her.


	126. Chapter 126 Thursday November 29, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 126**

**Thursday November 29, 2007**

Maxie walked into the Women's Fitness Center to meet Georgie and Serena for yoga. They had made their plans via e-mail.

As she headed for the juice bar, where they all promised to meet, Maxie couldn't stop thinking about all that had happened the night before with Spinelli. For weeks she had fantasized about the moment when she could look at his face as he was losing his mind over her. That one moment when the last of his control slipped away and The Jackal- who ruled cyberspace- was completely undone because of her.

She thought she knew how powerful she would feel. How sexy. How wanted. But it was so much more than she could have imagined. The whole time her mouth was on him, and her hands held him, he was talking in this steady stream of words that only made her get hotter and hotter over him. He forgot all about his computer speak because he was just a guy underneath...one who was moaning and saying all the things guys say when they are in that position. But Spinelli said it all in this surprised tone. It was as if he couldn't believe how good it felt- how good she could make him feel.

When she was kissing him she never thought about all the men in her past that she lost. She only thought about how to keep this man by her side. How to take them a little further. Share a little more. She wanted him at first because he made her life exciting again- made her forget her pain for a little while- and she still wanted him for that reason. He was the most exciting part of her existence now.

Spinelli left her breathless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know what your problem is?" Logan asked Cooper as they ate hamburgers at a fast food joint.

"I bet you're about to tell me, right?"

"Pride. You have way too much of it. You're about to pay good hard cash to live in a rat hole so you don't got to use your trust fund because not touching it is your way to give a big old f.u. to Julia."

"I earn my own cash, Logan, and I can make it without taking anything from my mother."

"You call this making it? What the hell do they pay at that police station? I'm not taking care of Georgie on no piddly ass pay check."

"They don't pay all that great but good enough."

"So what the hell is up with these places you're looking at today?"

"You're supposed to use only a quarter of your salary for rent. Haven't you ever heard that?"

"Nah and I don't think its much of a plan either if it means living on Front Street. The way I see it, buddy, you got two options. Either you and me become roommates or you ask that hot ass model you got for an Aunt for some dough. That way you can get a decent spot that you can actually take a chick back to without her running screaming for the door when she finds out your keeping rats and roaches as your house pets."

"Fine. I'll ask Aunt Brenda for a loan cause I'm not living with you again. Once was enough."

"Those barracks were not ideal conditions. You blame me for that?"

"I blame you for the all night poker games. The hooch you made in that distillery thing you hooked up. And the chicks you had there while the rest of us were sleeping. Yeah, Logan, I still blame you. You suck to live with."

"Well don't tell Georgie any of that crap, all right?"

Cooper rolled his eyes, jokingly. "And what day will it be when you think you got half a shot in hell of talking her into moving in with you? Day 1004? 1005? 1,000,005?"

"I don't know, man. I just know I ain't letting her get away from me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, you made it," Maxie said.

When Maxie spotted Serena sitting on a stool at the fitness center it was not a repeat of the first time they ran into each other after years apart, there was no squealing and hugging and talking fashion. Because now Maxie knew that Serena and Cooper might have something going on. She wasn't pissed. It just made her more subdued. And she wanted to ask her friend what was the deal with Cooper. Cause at least if Maxie knew, for sure, she could prepare herself for seeing them out around town kissing and holding hands. It was a shift she'd have to make it her mind and she didn't want to stumble on them somewhere and risk losing it in front of them just because she was in shock.

Sure she had been warned by Johnny there was something between Serena and Cooper. But something what? Something could mean a lot of things and Maxie just wanted to have answers- not endless questions that would drive her crazy.

Serena glanced up from her phone. "Yep, I took an early lunch from work. Though I'm the boss's daughter so if the rest of them around there decide they don't like the hours that I keep then they can all..."

"Shove it up their asses?"

"Exactly."

"So, how cool, you work at Deception now. I would have asked Lucy for a job there myself but I feel I need to learn the clothing industry from the ground floor up."

"Perfume isn't really my be all, end all, career either. I'm going to be the next Carl Bernstien."

"The next who?"

"You know, Watergate. He was a investigative journalist. That's my major in school."

"Awesome." Maxie looked all around. "No Georgie, yet? Class starts in five minutes and she's never late. This better not be a Logan related delay."

"What's the deal with you and my brother now? Are you guys cool?"

"Did you hear we aren't? Did he say that to you?"

"He didn't say anything about you."

"Well, that's rude. To go completely unmentioned."

"You two used to be tight, right?"

"Did Cooper tell you that?"

"Maxie, if this is not a cool subject, just let me know. I'm a nosy bitch sometimes, you know that."

"You can be nosy about me. But turnabout is fair play so....are you screwing Cooper?"

The bartender at the juice bar watched them with rapt attention. He was just slightly out of college and though he was used to pretty girls being around but these two were more than pretty. They were both stunning.

"Hell no. What would make you say that? Is Johnny telling people that? I swear to God, Max, I just don't know how I managed to mess it all up with him in like record time. Record freaking time."

"Did you cheat on him?"

"We just got together and we were about to....and it was really intense, Max,.....and I just....damn it. I really ruined it for me and Johnny."

Maxie hugged Serena. "One of those kind of things. I've been there."

"I'm not jumping into bed with Cooper. I'm sorry, Max, if my being tight with him is hurting you."

Maxie jumped back. "I'm fine!"

Serena gave her a look. "Well, I'd be pissed. That's just me though."

"I'm not. Just don't lie to me about him. Whatever goes on, just let me know if you two start hooking up. I mean....I don't really want to know everything....I just don't want to be the last person to hear you two fell in love."

"Okay, I promise."

Georgie came jogging up to them. "Why aren't you guys in there already? We're late! Come on."

Maxie and Serena faithfully followed her into the room where they were about to take a yoga class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Logan and Cooper were driving to look at more apartments, Logan asked "Did Mac hassle you about that bruise you got working on your face?"

"He asked about it. I told him I ran into a wall when I had too much to drink."

"Original."

"Yeah, well, if I tell him the truth he'll want Zacchara arrested and that wouldn't be right."

"Why the hell not? I think I'd come down to the station just to point and laugh while he sat in that cell they got in the middle of the squad room. Its what his loser ass deserves."

"For what?"

"I got to make you a list? Fucking around with Lulu. Making my sister cry. Sucker punching you. And moving in on Georgie. Fucking worthless piece of shit, I swear that's all he is."

"How many times have you been there, Logan? Sleeping with someone you shouldn't, like he did with Lulu when you were with her. Fighting over a woman who you never really had in the first place. Sound familiar? I've done it before and so have you. So whatever. I'm not arresting Johnny because that would make me look like a bitch, and you know it."

"Fine. Have it your way. That's another problem you got, Barrett. Nobility."

"Yeah, I'm full of issues."

"Hey, you know I don't mind."

Cooper couldn't help smiling and shaking his head. "Just help me find an apartment and shut up with your commentary on my life."

"Nah. You need me around to help you make sense out of it all."

"Yeah, right, Hayes."

After another block went by, Logan asked "What's going to go on now with you and Serena? Anything? Cause I got to look out for her and I don't like the way this shit has played out already. Though I blame Zacchara for jerking her around. Just don't you pick up where he left off."

"You think I would?"

"Nah. I know you wouldn't, Coop. Just saying though."

"Nothing is going to happen for a good long time with me and her, if ever. She's the type of woman you don't mess around with unless you're looking to settle down. And I'm not these days."

"So you could see yourself settling down with my sister? Huh. This has been one crazy week, I'll tell you that."

"I didn't say all that. I just said if I ever got with her I'd want to be able to offer her that. I can't offer her anything today and that isn't going to change for a long time. You can relax. I'm not hooking up with your sister."

"You won't make her cry, will ya? When she finds out it ain't going no where?"

"She knows. She told me first. She picked Zacchara."

"Damn. I told her that was the wrong play to make."

"Well he doesn't seem to care what she wants anymore so I guess that means you don't have to worry about him being around her."

"Good. She'll see it's a hell of a lot better this way. She's young. She don't need no boyfriend."

"She's the same age as Georgie."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna take care of Georgie. You know what I mean, though. There are lots of guys out there, like that punk ass Zacchara, that would chew up and spit out girls like Georgie and Serena. They ain't Maxie and they don't know how ugly this world can be."

"Maxie never deserved to be treated that way either. Just because she can handle it or expects it."

"I know."

"I hate that you did that to her."

"Yeah, I hate myself sometimes for doing it, Coop. But Maxie and me, I think we're gonna get to a good place again. You gonna be able to handle that?"

"I'll have to, won't I?"

"Its all gonna work out."

"All right, Logan., if you say so I guess I have no choice but to trust your word."

No matter how many times Logan ever let down Cooper, in the end, Cooper always found himself right back where they started, going into battle together with each other as back up.


	127. Chapter 127 Thursday November 29, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 127**

**Thursday November 29, 2007**

Milo could not even believe this was his life. He had to be dreaming. That must be it. Soon he'd wake up and find out that the last half hour was just a very vivid dream.

He had gotten a call from Lulu, while he was working at the door at Greystone, saying she had just gotten off work and needed to see him. Just for five minutes. Of course he told her to come straight over.

And when he opened the door of the mansion, there she was with a sad little look in those hazel eyes. She titled her head to the side and sucked in the smallest breath. He opened his arms and then she was holding him.

For a minute they stayed that way until he asked what was wrong.

"I had a hard first day working as Sam's personal assistant. I felt so incompetent."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"And I didn't want anybody else but you."

He smiled as his head rested on hers. His Lulu needed him. Oh wow. Such a good day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You two better come back for Christmas," Brooklyn said as she walked through the airport with Dillon and Sarah.

Dillon said "About that..."

Brooklyn made a face. "You suck."

Sarah laughed, stopped and hugged Brooklyn. "Maybe we can do a quick drop by."

"Just don't totally ignore me when you get back to your Hollywood lifestyle, bitches."

Sarah laughed again. "You should come on out and see us. Meet our cat. Maybe I can hook you up with one of the guys in the band I manage."

Dillon said "There will be no hooking up of her with anyone."

"Dil, stay out of it. What do these guys look like, Sarah?"

Sarah named the band. Brooklyn's eyes widened. "E-mail me. We so have to talk about that."

"No,' Dillon said "no talking. I know those guys, Brooke. No way."

"No one asked you for your opinion," Brooklyn said in a happy, teasing voice. "Now hug me good bye and I better not hear you're pissing Sarah off when you get back home. I want to be in that wedding, you know."

Sarah promised, as Brooke and Dillon hugged, "You will be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo told Lulu "I would take you to dinner if I didn't have to work. I'm sorry."

"No big deal. I'll get out of here now. I know the last thing I should do is bother you when you're working." She headed for the door of Greystone.

Milo reached out and took hold of her hand. She turned to face him. He lifted her hand and kissed it. "Its no bother."

She smiled that brilliant smile that reminded him of old fashioned love stories like you see in World War II movies. Perfect, timeless love. He knew that smile was only his and it was the thing that made him hang on to her long after he should have given up.

"When do you have off work again?" she asked as she stood there looking like she was glowing from the inside out.

Milo knew he did that for her. It was the thing that turned him on most about being around her. How he could take her from miserable to happy so fast. He had no idea how he did it. He just knew he always did.

"I have off tomorrow morning."

"I have to work for Sam then. What about Saturday morning?"

"I'm working till four Saturday, unless something changes, and sometimes it does, unfortunately."

"Oh, okay. Well then....how about Saturday night? Do you have time then? Or do you have plans already?"

"I have time, Lulu."

"Oh...good....so would you maybe want to spend that time with me?"

"Yes."

She beamed at him in such a way that he loved her twice as much. "Oh, okay. Well, bye then, Milo. Call me before Saturday.....and this is just a friend thing, right? Because I really want to do this but I can just do friends for now."

"Lulu...."

"Yeah?" she asked in a small voice.

"What is the one thing I'm good at when it comes to you?"

She chuckled. "You mean waiting on me to come around and remember about you."

"I mean...having patience."

"Am I testing your patience?"

"Not right now."

"So....Saturday?"

"Yes, Lulu."

With a smaller smile, one that was sweet and hopeful, Lulu walked toward the door. Milo opened it. It was raining out, like the day before, so he grabbed an umbrella and walked her back to her car. Well, really, her Grandmother's car because she still hadn't found one of her own. Right before Lulu got inside, she put one arm around Milo's waist and gave him a small hug, resting her head for a brief second on his chest.

When she was driving away, he stood there in the rain watching her taillights disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie sat in the library that afternoon , working on a paper, and trying to keep her mind from going to Logan. But she knew that in a few short days he would start working as a security guard on campus. Even though he wanted to become a cop that wouldn't happen for months so until then he would pay his bills with this new job. And on his breaks....every single day, she hoped....he would meet her in some out of the way spot to make out for as long as they could get away.

Just thinking about it made her body heat up. Her head catalogued every out of the way spot they could use. She wondered if Logan applied at PCU just because of that. If he did she would be thrilled. Him wanting her that bad helped to ease her insecurities.

She didn't like believing her own sister could turn him on more than she could. He swore that Georgie was special for him. And she chose to believe his words. All those sweet, southern twang spoken promises....she'd believe anything he said now because he was soft, sweet, and gentle with her. He showed her what the rest of the world could never even imagine existed.

And she loved him for that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie was sitting in the break work at the boutique, with the door locked, and her cell phone to her ear. "Spin, hi."

"Hello, my vixen. Are you having a wonderful evening?"

"Its okay, I guess."

"Do I hear distress in your tone?"

"No, not really. I just wish we were in Carly's office again right now."

The silence grew thick with sexual tension. "The Jackal wishes the same."

"Tell me what you would do to me if you had me alone right now."

"Maxie."

She didn't like how his voice went from being so filled with sex and hunger to being insecure. What did he have to be insecure about ? That was leftover junk from Lulu not wanting him and Maxie so did not appreciate that Lulu had messed up Spinelli in that way.

"Tell me, Spinelli. I want to hear everything you'd do to me if your little Love Clause didn't exist at all. What kind of things would do you to me if you had me in your bed tonight?"

"The Jackal," he sputtered "really does not know what you want to hear."

"If you were in love with me.....how would you make love to me? You know how hot you make me....make me hot with your words....talk to me."

"I would...I'd slowly slide your dress down, kissing the softness of your shoulder, the curve in your beautiful throat...."

"Please, don't stop."

"Nibbling on your delicate ears."

"More, Spinelli."

"Letting that red temptation of a dress fall from your lovely form.....asking you to remove those wisps of lace and satin that adorn you while I watch.....but not your heels, never your heels."

She breathed out "Jackal."

"I'd show my passion for the beautiful, precious, amazing creature you are when I suckle your..."

"Oh, God."

"Taking into my mouth your perfect flesh. Softly loving you as you deserve to be loved. Adoring you as you deserve to be adored.....as we lay with our eyes mere inches apart because I must watch you....I must know you desire me as I desire you when we join our bodies together as one."

Biting her bottom lip, Maxie let out a very soft moan. "Come for me, Spinelli......come for me right now."

"You amaze me," he whispered in a throaty voice.

"Come to the boutique and pick me up. I'll be off in half an hour. Tell Jason to fuck off if he needs you to work. I need you more."

"And you shall have me, Vixen. I'll depart immediately."


	128. Chapter 128 Thursday November 29, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 128**

**Thursday November 29, 2007**

"I don't know how I got talked into this," Logan told Serena as they stood near the doorway of a restaurant. Across the room sat Scott, Lucy and Christina at a table. Logan had just showed up and Serena walked over to greet him.

"Its just pizza. You got through dinner the other night right?"

"Yeah but I know never when me and that Old Man are gonna go at each other and I don't wanna do that in front of Tina."

"Then don't. Control yourself."

He muttered "Easier said then done"

They headed for the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Spinelli arrived at The Metro Court, Maxie already had her coat on and her purse slung over her shoulder. She walked into the lobby, spotted him coming through the doors, walked over to him, took his hand and said "Take me somewhere, Spin. Anywhere."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear "The stables?"

She shivered. "Not in this weather."

She had vowed to never go on that island again but sneaking on there to roll around in the hay with Spinelli did hold a certain appeal to Maxie's bad girl side.

"How about my pink room?"

She nodded and they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I was surprised to get a message from you," Max said as he sat down next to Sam at the Metro Court bar.

"You were?"

"Uh..."

"I just thought, I don't know, I guess I figured we were like friends or something now."

"We are. Of course we are, Samantha. I just, uh, meant that I was sure you had more important things to do then have drinks with me. I mean look at you...you're famous now...and I'm sure you have a million parties with celebrities to go to and all these guys hitting on you - not that I'm hitting on you cause-" he put up his hands as if to say: Hands off. "But you know what I mean, right?"

"I really can't stand those parties Amelia tries to send me too. Its like she's whoring me out." Sam motioned for the bartender and he refilled her drink. "Guess that's the price of doing business in the entertainment field."

"It shouldn't be. That's completely out of line. You want me to bang some heads? Not Amelia, of course, but whoever put their hands on you at one of those parties. Hold on. I got a pen somewhere around here....give me names." He pulled a pen out of his suit and picked up a napkin off the bar.

"Max, really, its okay. I know how to handle perverts. Its like the first thing I learned when other kids where tying their shoes and taking the training wheels off their bikes."

His eyes darkened at that info. Sam sipped her drink. She was drinking club soda tonight. Max ordered scotch. "So, uh, Samantha....I was out of line when I said I was not expecting your call cause that probably made you think I didn't want you to call when, of course, I did. And you can call me anytime you feel like it cause I don't got that much going on outside of work, hanging with the guys and taking care of that nudnik brother of mine. Plus, now that I really think about it, I guess I could use to get out so I don't sit at home and think about Mrs. C dating Jason. She's happy and so, you know, I'm happy for her but its just a let down for me, I guess. Not that I really thought but still...you never know...we do share a bond but I guess its not happening."

"Sorry that you lost out."

"I probably never stood a chance."

"I don't see why you wouldn't, Max."

He looked over at her, as she looked straight ahead. "Samantha, uh, would you, uh, like to dance? Feel free to tell me that's really high school if you want to cause I'll get it."

Her phone rang. "One sec, okay?" Sam took a call from Amelia.

He muttered to himself "Dumb, dumb, dumb, asking her to dance....I mean no one else is dancing, are they?"

When Sam hung up Max started rambling about how he didn't really want to dance with her, when she said "Bummer. I kinda was digging the idea."

He smiled. "You want to dance? Lets dance, Samantha." Grabbing her hand she was pulled off the chair a little abruptly, then he started to apologize for that.

Sam looked up and into his eyes. "Relax."

"What? I'm relaxed. Do I not seem relaxed? Am I sweating? Its the temperature in here. I'll talk to Mrs. C about that."

She smiled. "Max."

"Yes?"

"You don't got to work so hard around me. I'm here cause I want to be here. I need friends really bad....so...are we friends now?"

"Okay. Sure. We're official friends, Samantha."

She tugged on his tie, making him bend down, and choke just a little, then she kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

There was a tender way she looked at him that Max tried to ignore but it sunk right down into his heart and soul. She looked at him with the eyes of a little girl who was lonely and lost. Max never knew there was that side of sexy, badass Sam McCall until he went to the lake house and saw her in her sweats and uggs.

Now that he knew, it just changed everything for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie was kissing the back of Spinelli's neck as he unlocked the door to the Penthouse. They heard a TV playing inside. She did not relish the idea of seeing Jason, who could possibly make Spinelli work or somehow ruin the mood, so she opened her mouth to quickly say "Hi, Jason! Bye, Jason!" as soon as the door opened.

She only got out "Hi, Jason!", while she was half dragging Spinelli toward the stairs at the same time, because she saw that not only was Jason there but Carly, Michael and Morgan. They were all eating pizza.

"Spinelli," Morgan said, happily. "We saved you some!"

Crap. There went that. Maxie ended up spending her night hanging with the Morgans. Soon there was supposed to be a Christmas wedding to make them all officially a family but she could see with one look they were already that....and she could also see she wouldn't be getting an orgasm tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, kid," Scott said as they left the restaurant. He followed Logan out to his truck. It had stopped raining hours before but it was wet out and cold. "I just wanted to talk to you about this...uh...cop thing. You really doing that or was that just some way to get me off your back the other day?"

"I'm really doing that. Why? You got a problem with it?"

"Just as long as you don't get yourself killed. No, I got no problem with you actually finding a career rather than the piddly little jobs you've had since you moved to town."

"I've made you proud. Well I can die happy now, Old Man."

"That's the thing, Logan......don't go and get shot. You better be good at this job, you hear me?"

"Okay. That's enough of that. You lived without me for nearly twenty five years so you'd do all right if I up and disappeared again."

"I still only have one son. And you're it. Like it or not."

Logan just stood there, rubbing his hands together to keep warm.

Scott asked "So you coming over for that game or what? Cause I got to know how much chili to make."

"Do you got to make chili every Sunday?"

"What? Now you don't like chili?"

"How about I make something? It'd be a lot better than that chili you concoct."

"Aw, whatever. Have it your way. More time for me to relax. You bringing that buddy of yours or your girl along? I could tell your sisters to stop by for dinner. Don't know that Tina would, though. She's pissed off and it just don't seem to be going away."

"Yeah, well, I know that feeling. Only thing you can do is give her time....but not space. Giving her space right now would be a jack ass move, you wanna know the truth."

"Got it." Scott started to walk away. "Sunday!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay."

Logan watched as Scott got in his truck and drove away. As Logan stood there he didn't even feel the cold of the wind whipping at his coat. All he felt was like he was loved by his father.


	129. Chapter 129 Thursday November 29, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 129**

**Thursday November 29, 2007**

Logan sat in the parking lot of the restaurant, in his truck, with his cell to his ear.

Georgie answered her cell. "Hey! The dinner go okay?"

"I survived it. How was your night?"

"I was able to get a lot of studying done so I won't have to spend all weekend in my books."

"Smart planning, pretty girl."

"I do love to make plans and execute them to perfection."

"You making any plans that concern me?"

"Not yet but I have ideas. Lots of ideas."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmm hmmm."

He grinned. "So what are you up to right now?"

"I'm making cookies."

"What some help?"

"Remember I told you that my Dad doesn't want you coming over here. I'm sorry. I'll try talking to him."

"Is your Dad home?"

"No but still it wouldn't be right."

"How long are those cookies gonna take?"

"Maybe twenty more minutes. I'm working on getting together the last batch."

"Can I pick you up, Georgie?"

"Logan......do you think we're rushing?"

"No and I don't know why you go there over and over. Its just some kind of way to put up walls....you don't got to keep distance between us...like you're worried we're gonna screw this all up if we like it too much too fast. We're not screwing it up, girl!"

"You know I trust you, right? I trust you to take care of me."

His heart melted as he let out a short breath.

Georgie went on "So I'll trust your judgment. I know that I act like I am always right but I don't think that at all. I don't know what is right a lot of the time. So I follow the rules I've been taught and whatever advice books I can read.....and that's why I think maybe spending nearly every day together the first few weeks we are dating is rushing. But you know more about this than me."

"I just know I miss you, girl. And I'm not getting sick of you already. I don't see you enough to even get satisfied yet. I'm not gonna burn out on you. Are you gonna burn out on me?"

"Not a chance."

"I'm on my way over and I really don't care what Mac thinks about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie and Spinelli walked out of Jason's Penthouse. She pushed the button for the elevator and said "Getting my own apartment is so on the top of my to do list, I swear!"

"The Jackal apologizes for you having to spend your evening with Stone Cold, The Valkyrie and the mini ones."

Maxie's face became tender. She caressed his cheek. "It didn't suck so don't worry. I just want to know that when we want to be alone we can."

The elevator came and they stepped on. Maxie said "It wasn't so bad hanging out with them. I know Jason is like your closest friend or something, whatever he is to you, since you work for him and live with him."

"He is my mentor and, in a way, The Jackal's family."

"Its cool you found someone to be tight with but I still think you can do better than working for Jason. He doesn't give you enough time off and your skills are wasted on making him a fortune while you can't even afford your own place."

"That is not technically true. The Jackal is well compensated for his assistance."

"But you're a genius, Spinelli! You could have any job you want."

"I do not plan to work in this criminal enterprise forever, Temptress."

The elevator door's opened in the lobby. The gaurds and door men said hello to them as they walked by. Outside the building, Spinelli shyly pulled Maxie against his side, with his arm wrapped around her waist, to shield her from the wind.

She asked "So if you quit working for Jason then what would you do instead?"

"I'm studying to be a private eye and I also have created several video games, for which I may one day seek distribution. Do you find those goals to be unrealistic at best? Laughable, perhaps?"

"Why would I? Now my dream to be a fashion designer or work for a major magazine, that's pretty damn funny when you think about it. You have to know someone to get in the door with something like that and who do I know? I'll be stuck at the boutique till I'm coloring the gray out of my hair."

"The Jackal believes you more than have the tenacity to capture your dream. Look at you where I am concerned..."

Maxie smiled widely. Spinelli unlocked and the opened the car door for her. She climbed inside. Maxie teased "I am so wearing you down. Can you resist me at all anymore? Could I take you in the backseat right now if I wanted to?"

He closed the door without answering, though his eyes flared with heat. He got in the driver's seat and turned on the car. "The Jackal can not deny that my resistance is crumbling.....but remember what I told you....patience is for lovers. Love is worth any length of waiting. You could take me right now and I probably would not find the willpower to deny you. Or you could decide that its worth waiting to find out if what is blossoming here....is more than just great carnal chemistry...if it is," he finally turned and faced her "my first chance to give my full measure of devotion, my whole heart, and at the same time my body to the woman I adore."

Maxie studied him for a long moment. "When you put it that way....damn, Spin, you even make waiting hot."

He smiled as he pulled out of the parking space.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena was laying on Cooper's bed when her phone rang. She looked at the screen: Rook. "Hey."

"Hey, I had a break and I wanted to check on you."

"I'm okay, Cooper."

"Are you just resting or watching TV or what? I should have told you there are some books there you could check out. Grisham novels and To Kill a Mockingbird. Although that one is pretty dog eared. There's no chick romance ones though. Sorry."

She chuckled. "I'm not in the mood to read anyway. I'm just laying here trying to convince myself that even though the things I thought were gonna happen next month aren't, that there's still things to look forward to. Like the hospital Christmas party and taking Tina ice skating. And figuring out what to buy Logan for a

Christmas present. Seeing my Dad's face if Logan gets him something. Watching holiday movies with my Mom...um...I'm out. But you get the idea."

"There's plenty to look forward to for you."

"You too. When I said I'd help you through this hard time, I meant it. Even if I've turned into a moody bitch just ignore that. Its not you."

"No matter if it was, I wouldn't walk away from you. I'd wait it out."

"Because of Logan? I get the feeling you're determined for us to be tight for his sake. What won't you do for my brother?"

"Not just for Logan, for me too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Serena."

"I still want your friendship. Don't think I blame you for me losing Johnny. I blame me. And if I thought I could get him back I'd be over at his place right now beating down his door but I know I can't. He got hurt too deep. I know its seems silly...I've known him a week...but..."

"I fell for Maxie in a minute. One great minute."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it was pretty wow."

"Rook.....I miss him already. Is that girly and stupid?"

"No. If I would have left Port Charles after that first night with Maxie I'd miss her till this second."

"Does Maxie know that?"

"I told you because I need for you to know me. It would just mess with Maxie's head to hear something like that now."

"Yeah, I get it.....I tell myself to just get fucking over it because it was nothing. But to me it was something. Something I really wanted bad."

"I know, sweetie. I know that."

"Rook," her lips quivered "you better get back to work."

"Yeah, you're right." After a pause he asked "So you're leaving before I get home?"

"Yeah, I have work in the morning."

"Good night then."

"Night. Be safe out there."

"Always."

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie pulled open the back door, took Logan's hand and dragged him inside. She fed him a bite of a cookie. "Good?"

He swallowed then he kissed her, quickly on the lips. "Delicious."

She was practically glowing over being near him. Radiating a light and warmth from her eyes that took his breath away. Had any chick ever looked like this because of him before? He didn't think any had. He couldn't remember any woman loving him in the same way Georgie did.

Georgie handed Logan the rest of the cookie. He ate it and a few more while she finished up cleaning the kitchen. When she was done he asked "You about ready to take off, doll?"

"Yep. I was thinking we could go bowling."

He choked on the word. "Bowling." He was aching to be with her. To kiss her. To caress her. To love her in whatever way she wanted. "I was thinking we could go to my place."

"Bowling, Logan."

_Bowling this late at night? _Logan thought.

They'd have to go the all night lanes by the campus. He just couldn't see why she'd want to not save something like that for another day. But she seemed determined and he liked to give her what she wanted.

"Bowling," he said . "Okay... what brought this on?"

She gave him a sexy, secret smile that he had never seen on his lips before, as she grabbed her jacket. He took it from her and slipped it on her. She murmured "This will give you two more hours to think about us going back to your place and what I'll do to you when we get there."

Logan felt his whole body clench in anticipation of that. But she was his girl- his precious, perfect girl- so he whispered back, against her ear, as he slipped on her scarf for her. "Don't feel you gotta do anything."

She looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were filled with love. "I don't have to.....I get to."

He grinned and then pulled open the door so they could leave. She flipped off the lights and locked up the house and then they were on their way to go bowling.


	130. Chapter 130 Thursday November 29, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 130**

**Thursday November 29, 2007**

Spinelli drove Maxie to The Metro Court to get her car, where she left it when he picked her up after work. He turned off his car and then angled his body to face her. "Another lovely evening, Temptress. Even if it was spent in an unexpected way by joining the festivities of Stone Cold and his family unit."

"It was okay to be with them but I still miss your pink room," Maxie pouted.

"You may return to it at a later date, The Jackal promises."

She teased him "When are you gonna admit I was so right about us from the start? I knew we'd be pure fire in the stables and I was dead on."

"You did gain enlightenment before I but you also had a rocky emotional journey to undertake between the Ball and now so maybe it is best I did not see the truth any sooner."

"I'm still working on getting past everything with Cooper. But, just so you know, I won't be trying to hook up with him again."

"I didn't assume you would."

"So," she whispered , her tone sexy but also sweet, "isn't this where you...."

He leaned closer. "Kiss you goodnight?"

"Lets call it kissing hello because this is still the start of everything awesome for us, Spin."

He gladly kissed her hello.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie rolled a strike. She did a little dance and came to sit next to Logan, before he took his turn bowling. He was watching her ass every time it was her turn and she was watching his when he was standing up there.

Smiling widely she said "I hope you can get over getting beaten by a girl."

"You ain't beat me yet, brown eyes."

"You don't stand a chance. Admit defeat."

He gave her a quick kiss. "Best loss I ever took."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper came back to his room, after work, to find Serena asleep in his bed. He stood there for a moment, staring at her. Seeing how young and innocent she looked asleep. Then he pulled a blanket over her, relocked the door and left. He crashed in the room across the hall after going downstairs and finding the key in the kitchen.

He'd pay Mike for it later.

Before he went to sleep he called Logan and left a message for him. Just in case Serena's family feared where she was all night. Cooper didn't want to call her Mom so late at night. He figured Lucy would check with Logan if she got really worried.

The sadness Serena felt now that Johnny had ditched her made Cooper sad too. He wanted her brilliant smile to come back. She was a great woman- emotional and tough and hard and soft, all at once. She just needed some stability in her world. She was terrified of missing out on all her dreams: a big love, a close family, happiness finally, security.

He knew that because she talked around those issues constantly.

She needed to know she had a support system. And Cooper wanted to be part of that support system for her.

If things were different he knew he would ask her for a date, dance with her in the moonlight under the stars, and he'd kiss that beautiful woman senseless. But things were not different. He would see Maxie if he kissed Serena today. And that wasn't fair to him, Maxie or her.

That's why he never fought Serena on her being with Johnny. He would have never picked a mobster for her but she picked him for herself. And one of them should get who they really wanted in this world.

Even if the one of them who did wouldn't be him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie and Logan stumbled into his apartment, kissing passionately. Not bothering to turn on the light they tried to make their way to the couch, stealing kisses in between kicking off their shoes and taking off their coats.

They managed to knock over the lamp.

Georgie jerked back. "Oh, crud!"

"Leave it. Who cares?" Logan growled as he literally picked her up and laid her down on the couch, laying himself over her as his mouth came down on hers.

She wrapped one leg around him, as he settled between her legs. Their kisses turned sensual. She had on a blouse with buttons. As they kept kissing she started to unbutton it.

Logan broke their kiss. She knew damn well he was letting this all be up to her. And she loved that. But it also meant she had to show him what she wanted and when. And then pray it was enough for him.

As much as she ached to just get naked and let him sink inside of her she was still sort of nervous about going there. It had been a year since she was with Dillon and she'd never let any other man be inside of her. If Georgie had it her way, Logan would be the only other man who ever was.

She couldn't see letting him go. It would hurt too bad. She only needed him more desperately every day since they met. And when she couldn't have him she became miserable, cranky and bitchy. Now that he was hers she just wanted to stay how she was....a woman filled with love and joy. Hopeful and happy.

Georgie unbuttoned her whole shirt. It fell open. She closed her eyes as Logan stared at her lace covered breasts. He said in a low and throaty whisper, as he undid the front clasp, "Open those eyes, girl. Watch me love you."

The only light in the room was moonlight.

She left out a soft sigh as she squirmed beneath him. He hadn't even touched her breasts yet but she was hot and wet and aching for him. She just wanted to wait to give herself to him. Wait till it was really special.

Georgie prayed Logan did not mind this wait.

He didn't look like he was- though she knew he was used to chicks dropping their panties a lot quicker. He looked thrilled with what Georgie offered him. Herself. Exposed for his eyes.

Logan was simply staring at her for a long moment. She watched him staring. Because he told her to. Otherwise she wouldn't have had the guts.

He licked at his lips. He swallowed hard. She wondered what he was waiting for. But maybe...just maybe...he was thinking about how he was about to touch the breasts of the woman that would be his wife someday and how this moment was one that had to be treasured.

Georgie didn't know if that was silly to believe. But she believed it anyway.

She urged him along. "Lo," she whimpered.

He lifted one hand and slid in up her ribcage, at the same time he bent and kissed above her breasts, then that hand slowly cupped one breast, massaging it, as his mouth moved lower. In tandem, she watched his hands and mouth work over her flesh, as her breathing got shallower and shallower. He had just been kissing her breasts, short little sweet kisses, when she watched his tongue dart out and sweep across her nipple.

She felt that jolt of sweet sensations rocket through her whole body.

By the time they were reaching the end, his thigh was grinding against the center of her and he was sucking lovingly at her breast, while his hand massaged the other until she was bucking against him.

When she stopped moving she was clinging to him and whispering "Oh God," over and over. "I want more. Don't you?"

Logan sat up. He ripped off his belt, unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. She was still breathing hard as she watched him remove himself from his jeans. It was so erotic for her to see him like that. See him throbbing and hard. To know she was the one who got to pleasure him. It wasn't any other woman in town anymore. It was all her.

Logan started to stroke himself. Georgie sat up, shrugging completely out of her shirt, and fighting the urge to cover herself. She didn't want to waste time buttoning up buttons and she didn't want to take the sight of herself away from Logan. She got on her knees on the couch.

Their eyes met and held. He nodded and then she bent over and let her tongue work around the rim of his cock. Logan let out a deep seated groan. It was not the only one he let out that night. He talked to her the whole time, until he couldn't even talk anymore, and all the things he said urged her on...getting her hotter and hotter for him, if that was even possible.

Logan was taking away all Georgie's doubts about if she could please him.


	131. Chapter 131 Friday November 30, 2007

**Day Ten Begins**

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 131**

**Friday November 30, 2007**

Cooper knocked on the door of his room above Kelly's. Serena pulled it opened and said "I wondered where you slept. Morning, Rook."

"You can't just open the door without asking who it is." He handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"I take care of myself just fine. Ask that mugger who's the chick that kicks the most ass in this town?"

"That's Sam McCall and you shouldn't try and compete with her."

Serena made a fake annoyed face at him. "Don't you worry about me getting attacked. You worry about the guy with a death wish who is dumb enough to attack me."

Cooper ordered her "Ask who is there next time."

"Fine." She closed the door in his face. "Who's there?"

"The guy you adore."

Laughing she pulled it back open, knowing she had told him that line before. Cooper walked in.

Serena asked "So where did you crash? And, by the way, sorry I stole your bed. I suck! Ask anyone. They'll tell you," she joked.

"I grabbed a room across the hall."

"Sorry I didn't leave like I promised." She sipped the hot chocolate.

"No big deal. You needed the rest. How you feeling now?"

Her face fell. "Lets see, its Friday, right? Like hell. Check with me next lifetime."

"You'll forget his name. Count on it. It will be....Johnny who?"

With a serious expression she said "No, it won't."

Cooper didn't know what the future held but he knew one thing for sure. He wasn't competing against Johnny for her. Because if Serene ever did forget Johnny, she still would never forget Cooper. Years from now, they would still be friends and he would still be loving her in all the ways he could. Like family. Like a woman who deserved love. Like a man should love her...loving her as Serena, not the woman he could have because he couldn't have Maxie.

And if that meant he would make love to Serena one day, then he hoped it was beautiful and slow. But if it meant he would just hold her hand and kiss her forehead and take punches in the face by her boyfriends then that would be okay too. Because he was choosing to let them play out whatever way they were meant to.

He couldn't offer her his heart today. But it didn't mean she didn't have her name tattooed all over that heart already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max thought it was pretty funny to watch his brother wake up to find Maxie sitting on his bed, holding a tray of food. That is why Max let Maxie in and went along with her scheme.

She said she had entirely too little Milo in her life this week and if he was always stuck working for that damn Stone Faced Bastard with just a two t-shirt wardrobe, as Maxie called Jason, then she would have to go to extreme measures to get a little Milo time.

Milo jerked up in bed. "Maxie! Uh...hello. Uh, man oh man, Lulu would hate this."

He tried to cover his bare chest.

Max laughed and left the room.

Maxie said to Milo. "Tell you what, if she gets mad, I'll take the fall out. Now.... are you hungry?" she pretended to flirt with him the same way she had Spinelli the last time she was at Milo's place. She knew he would get the joke.

He blushed. "Stop."

She giggled. Set the tray down and started for the door. "Blame this on Jason. He works you too hard. I missed you!" She looked back at him and added, excitedly, "And I have lots to tell you about me and Spinelli."

Milo gave her a small smile, still covering his chest with a blanket, "All right. Let me get dressed first?"

She sighed dramatically. "Oh, okay. But hurry up. While you get dressed I'll work on the clean versions of these stories for you."

"Yes, please....please do," he said, seriously.

She giggled all the way to the living room and plopped down next to Max. "So, brother of Milo, how's it going? And are you in love with Sam?"

Max blanched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie and Logan slept curled up on his couch. This gave him an ache in his back but it was worth it to hold that gorgeous girl in his arms. She ended up slipping on his t-shirt to sleep because it was more comfortable then her blouse, but she left on her jeans. When she came out of the bathroom, after taking a shower, he was standing there wearing just jeans, making scrambled eggs and bacon.

She was slipping on her jewelry when he casually said over his shoulder "Hey you want to go shopping with me on Sunday?"

"Sure, for what?"

"A new bed."

She froze, as she was clasping a bracelet. Her voice was soft when she asked "Really?"

"Yeah, really, doll." He kept his back to her as he finished up the eggs.

"I can't let you waste money like that. Money you really don't have right now."

"So I'll owe my Ma a little more, no big deal." Logan plated the eggs. "Beds last a long time. Its kinda an investment. You sleep on the same one for years and years. So we might as well try them out together, right?"

"Lo."

"Right?" His tone was that one full of his insecurities that tugged so hard at her heart it felt like he was stealing it from her chest.

Tears pricked at her eyes. She worked on doing up the bracelet. "Its a sweet gesture but I'll be okay. I wasn't even thinking about it...not really."

"Well I'm thinking about how we need our own bed, Georgie. Are you telling me I'm being foolish about us? Just lay it out, girl. I'll take it...somehow."

She looked up and into his light, needy eyes. "If you think about it you're doing an awful lot for someone you've been dating a week and I don't want to rush you or us or.."

Logan rolled his eyes and turned away, opening the fridge. "I'm getting the bed. Come with or don't. Whatever you wanna do. I know I'll be sleeping on it for years....only you know what you'll be doing, brown eyes."

It was unfair of him to ask for so much so soon but she was the one, just the night before, thinking of how she wanted to be his wife one day. As Logan was pulling out milk, Georgie walked up behind him and slid her arms around his waist. She murmured "I'll be doing my man in our bed."

He made her crazy. Bold. Wild. Alive. She loved him so much that it hurt.

Logan spun around and started kissing her. The bacon started to burn. The smoke alarm went off. Logan jerked Georgie against him, with one arm behind her back, when she tried to move away, and with his other hand he attempted to turn off the burner.

She moved her mouth back an inch "Lo, careful, please. I love that hand."

He grinned and turned off the stove, looking at it so that he didn't stick his hand in a hot pan of grease. The smoke alarm was still blaring. Logan looked at Georgie and they both started laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max could not believe the nerve of Maxie. He had liked her. Even if she forgot his name. He liked her before he liked Lulu. And now she was getting all up in his business.

He was a grown ass man. He didn't have to explain himself to his little brother's friends. Besides....what if Maxie told Sam he said something that Sam didn't like? And then Sam told him to stop coming around. She could be sad and all alone and he wouldn't know a damn thing about it.

"In love with Sam?" Max asked "Where'd you get that one from?"

"Well she keeps calling me late at night...you know when she should be sleeping...like 2 am...and she keeps talking about her life and what she has planned...but every time for days now.....I hear Max this and Max that. And I'm all Who is Max? Oh right, Milo's brother. So, Maximus...nice name by the way, I love unique names. You should have told me your name was Maximus instead of Sam telling me because I would have remembered that from the start. Anyway, Maximus, you got a thing for Sam?"

"No, I do not have a thing." He stood up from the couch. "MILO!"

"Give me a minute!" Milo called back.

Max sighed. "I don't have a thing for her. I've known her for years and now we just know each other better. Its really more to do with Mrs. C and Jason than anything. You see they fell in love. Back in love, I mean. And they're getting married now...yeah...you heard me, married. So its really over for me and Mrs. C. This time I mean it. And its over for Sam and Jason. So we are the odd ones out. You see?"

"Sam and Jason broke up a long ass while ago. What's Jason got to do with anything? She's still stuck on Lucky, not Jason. Catch up, Maximus."

"Well they just broke up so of course she is stuck on Lucky...but she's getting unstuck. Like I am getting unstuck from Mrs. C.....MILO! MILO! Come on now!"

Maxie smiled. "I think you're cute, Maximus."

He shot her a dirty look. "I think you and your friends need to play outside from now on."

Maxie laughed. "I'm serious. You're cute! Sam should give you a shot."

"I have to go to work now."

"Its seven am."

"Then I'm late."

"You don't even have your tie and suit jacket on."

He walked toward the door, grabbing his jacket and keys, "Its casual Friday. MILO! We got to talk later! You hear me, nudnik?"

Maxie said "You be nice to him, you hear me, nud whatever that is."

Max shook his head at her and left. Cute. Hmpf. He was damn sexy and he knew it. And, yes, Sam should give him a chance. But she was in a fragile place, Max understood that. Who knew when she'd be strong again or how they would feel then. But he liked being her friend.

It made his dull little life have a little spark in it again. A spark called Samantha.


	132. Chapter 132 Friday November 30, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 132**

**Friday November 30, 2007**

Spinelli woke up to his cell going off with Maxie's ring tone. Half asleep he grabbed in and murmured "Vixen."

"Hey, Spin! So I'm sitting over here with Milo at his place and we decided we want to have a party tonight."

The phone must have been on speaker because then Spinelli heard Milo say "You decided, Maxie."

"Milo is so excited about it that he can hardly stand it," Maxie teased him. "So can we have a party, Jackal?"

"Hmmmm? The Jackal does not see why not. At the Protector of the Night's humble abode?"

"God, no," Maxie said "this place is all....locker room-esque. I need a week and a budget in five figures to make this place sparkly enough for my tastes. I was thinking you could get Jason and Carly to let us use the club under Kelly's again and we could order food from The Metro Court. Or you could. Cause you're comped for everything...me and Milo think-"

"Maxie thinks," Milo said.

"Support!" Maxie cried.

"Sorry," Milo said.

Spinelli sat up in bed. "The Jackal can ask Stone Cold. I don't know what he might say about it."

"I know you can pull it off, Spin. I'll meet you at Kelly's at eight thirty. Don't worry about who's coming. I'll handle that part. Thanks, Jackal!.....and I miss you, okay?"

"The Jackal misses his vixen too."

"Are you in bed?"

Milo cried "WHOA! Whoa. Take it off speaker phone."

Maxie giggled and did what he said. Milo told her "You know what? I need a shower, okay? Will you be all right till I get done?"

She smiled sexily as she nodded toward the phone "I'm good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan was watching Georgie as she sat on his couch, putting on her shoes, while he held his cell to his ear. He had just gotten the message that Serena slept in Cooper's room and he had called Cooper.

"What's up with my sister? She all right? And she slept alone, right? You better have meant that, buddy."

"She's fine. We're having pancakes right now. She likes blueberry syrup on them and can't be convinced that's unnatural."

"Everyone knows you only use maple or it fucks up the taste."

"You want to tell her that?"

"Nah, I'm trying to stay on her good side. So she spent the night in your room. Why again?"

Georgie shot Logan a look that said: Mind your business.

He gave her one back that said: This is my business.

Cooper said "She just crashed out while I was working."

"You give my sister a key to your room?"

"Relax."

"That ain't no kind of answer."

"Logan, we already been over this. Either you trust and believe me or you don't. So what is it?"

"Just checking, damn! This is my sister, man! I just got to meet her last week and already she's getting fucked over by Zacchara with his using her and dumping her and so yeah, I'm a little concerned over here. Hate me. Go ahead. But this is my sister and I'm gonna stay up in this till I'm sure she's all right."

"She's all right. You want to talk to her?"

"Nah, not right now, I trust you man. Anyway, what you doing tonight after work? You wanna play poker over here? Georgie has got to see Brooklyn again and I figured she could see her right here."

"Some girls night out with you there."

"You saying my girl is trying to get away from me for the night? You're so wrong," Logan said, good naturedly. "You're so wrong that its embarrassing for you, Cooper."

"Yeah, I feel embarrassed." Cooper chuckled and Logan just knew that Serena made some kind of face at him across the table at Kelly's.

"Whatever, man. So you in or what?"

"You know I get off late, Logan."

"Yeah, well, we'll be here so stop by. Now give your phone to my sister. Hopefully she'll be a little more pleasant to deal with than your ass. I keep forgetting how you are in the morning."

Serena came on the line. "Hey!"

"You're coming over tonight to my place to hang with me, Georgie and Brooklyn."

"Just run my life, why don't you? What if I had plans?"

"You do got plans. My place. Don't be difficult. It is too damn early in the morning to deal with you two. See you around ten all right? We're making homemade pizzas till Coop gets his cop ass off patrol so we can play poker."

"I guess I can fit you in my schedule."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Later, kid."

"Later for you."

Georgie walked across the living room and said "I have to get going. I need to go home and change for school."

"You should leave some clothes here, girl."

She smiled. "Rush, rush, rush. You are like a speeding train, Hayes."

"You love it."

Her smile grew. She kissed him quickly. "Walk me to the door." She grabbed his hand and pulled him across the room. When they got there, he put her coat on her and her scarf. She put on her gloves. She picked up her purse. Georgie kissed his cheek and said "Have a good day. Bye. I love you."

His chest swelled. He kissed her temple. "I love you, too, brown eyes....you know I do, right?"

"I really do know, Lo."

He looked into her eyes. "Day ten."

She smiled, almost tearfully. "Wow, huh?"

His voice was low and throaty when he promised "One day I'll say Day 1000, Georgie. And what do you think you'll say?"

"Take out the garbage, Hayes."

He laughed. He wouldn't mind getting domesticated if it meant doing it for her...with her....for them.

(Day eighteen thousand two hundred and fifty-three,

well, honey,

that's fifty years.

-

Yeah, here's to you and me!

-

Oh, what a feeling!

What a wonderful emotion!

-

Yeah, what a life.

Counting my blessings and knowing,

ooh, we had our ups and downs

all along the way.

-

You had a chance to leave but chose to stay.) (What a Beautiful Day by Chris Cagle)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half an hour later Sam was sitting in the make up room at Everyday Heroes and talking on the phone to Maxie about Max. Sam had just heard how Maxie was grilling Max about his feelings toward her. "You shouldn't mess with him like that. He's been sweet to me."

"Sweet enough to take in your hot tub?"

"Okay, don't go there. You know only Lucky was ever in there."

"Sorry. So is Max sweet enough for you to want to find out if he's down and dirty nasty when he isn't being sweet?"

Sam smiled. "You have such a freaking filthy mind. It must be what I like about you."

"Hey! There is a lot to like about me. Have you seen my shoe collection?"

"There's a lot to like about Max too. I feel like I'm using him but I'm not trying to."

"You always seem so happy when you talk about seeing him so I just figured...happy equals naked, right? Yes? No? I won't tell anyone. Just give up a little dirt already. I'm dying to hear who's freakier and bigger and better- Jason, Lucky or Max?"

Sam chuckled. "I'm not answering that and I don't know that about Max anyway. I already told you I'm off men for life."

"Oh that! Come on! That wasn't serious. If you are off men but not onto women then that means no sex and that's just....crazy talk."

"Alexis asked me if I was changing teams too. Maybe I should."

"Is that some kind of come on?"

"Would you be into it?"

"I'm with Spinelli now, Sam. But thank you for thinking of me. Maybe if you had asked last month."

Sam doubled over laughing and thought she would pee her pants. She was like that when a knock came on the door and Lulu let Max in.

"OH! Uh," Lulu said "Sam, you have a visitor. Its just Max."

Max gave her a What the hell look? Just Max. Thanks a lot.

Sam tried to catch her breath. "Well, Maxie, if you really aren't interested then Lulu is here so..."

"Oh hell no! Not another person dumping me for Lulu. Once was enough for that shit. I should have slapped Logan silly when he pulled that."

Sam kept laughing. Her stomach ached. "Well, you're leaving me like no options!"

"Try Maximus. I saw him in just boxers....you won't be disappointed."

Sam stopped laughing and looked at Max. Then she started laughing again, so hard that she fell off her chair, as Maxie said in her ear "Oh, Maximus! Oh yeah. Right there, baby."

Max rushed across the room and asked Sam "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. "I'm cool. I needed that."

"Okay...okay, Samantha. That's good."

She smiled at him. Lulu raised an eyebrow.

Maxie could be heard getting louder and louder "OH, MAXIMUS! YEAH, GIVE IT TO ME!"

Then Milo shouted, worriedly, "What are you up to now?"

Max just stared at the phone, which Sam grabbed and tried to turn off, while giggling, and Lulu said "Was that Milo I heard? Give me that. Sam! Give me that phone."

Lulu got on the ground and grabbed the phone. She was still learning how to be a good assistant and not just a first rate brat. "Milo?"

Maxie was laughing. "Oh hey, Lu."

"Maxie? Is Milo with you?"

"He's kinda mad right now."

"Why?"

"Nothing." She started laughing more. Trying to stop she said "Hey..." she laughed more "we're having a party tonight! Under Kelly's. Nine. Be there, Little Lulu..." Maxie giggled some more.

"You didn't spend the night with Milo, did you?"

Maxie stopped laughing. She must have thrown the phone straight at Milo's chest before there was a "Ompf" and then Milo came on the line "Hello, Lulu. Good morning."

Lulu got off the floor. At the same time Max was helping Sam up, who was still recovering from her laughing fit.

"Milo, Maxie's pissed at me, right? I shouldn't have said that. I know you guys didn't hook up last night. Tell her I'll be at her party. Will you be there?"

"I'll come by when I get off work. Maxie made me promise."

"Sounds like her. Well, okay, tell her I'm sorry."

"I will, Lulu."

"See you tonight and....hey...I'm looking forward to dinner tomorrow. You know what day it is right...for us, I mean?"

"Yes, of course, I do."

"Oh, okay."

One year ago they met in a warehouse and it was love at first sight. But the road got twisted. Lulu went to Tennessee to bring Spinelli home and made him her family, then she agreed to a dating contest, then she dated Logan and then she screwed around with Johnny. But the year was over and she was back to Milo's side.

Another type of man would tell her she was used goods. But Milo thought she was a beautiful imperfect princess he wanted to take care of properly, so she would know the difference- finally- between love and lust.

Milo told Maxie, while Lulu was on the phone, "She says she's sorry."

Maxie's face was still hurt but she said "Fine. Whatever."

"I have to go now, Lulu. Hope today goes better for you at work."

"Me too!" Lulu was glad Sam was caught up in talking to Max so that she didn't yell at her for being on the phone. "Bye."

"Good bye, Lulu."

Lulu slipped out of the room. Max was rambling about Maxie being confused. Sam said "Its cool. I know how she thinks. She's my best friend after all."

"Oh, all right. Well, just wanted to clear that up."

"We're cool. But you know my Mom and Maxie are all for us hooking up which is weird because neither liked Jason at all and both thought Lucky was too Liz obsessed to be a good risk. Which, hello, he so was. Not that I don't own my shit for what went down with me and Jason, and me and Lucky. Cause I do."

"You've been through a lot, Samantha, and I would never put you through more because that's just not the kind of man I am. I tried to look out for Mrs. C for years when she was with Mr. C and then when she was with Jax. I know its not easy to get over a broken heart and its not right to move in on someone with a broken heart. Believe me, you got nothing to worry about from me."

"Just so you know, Max, if I wasn't off men....I'd be really sad to hear you say that. But I am off men."

"I get it."

"Well I should get ready for work now. My make up artist should be here any minute."

"All right. I'll get out of the way then. Sorry I barged in here and all but I figured with Maxie, you just never know, you know? What she might say or do."

"Are you going to her party tonight?"

"What? No. She barely knows my name-"

"Oh she knows your name now."

"Well I'm sure I'm not on her guest list which is fine cause hanging out with Milo and his little group of friends, yeah, not really on the top of my weekend plans."

"Really? I was hoping you'd take me. You know, as a friend."

"Yeah? You want to go to a party, Samantha? Lets go to a party. What time should I pick you up?"

"Friends drive themselves."

"Oh...uh...all right. What time should I be there?"

"I was just kidding." She smiled. "Pick me up anytime after eight."

"Got it. After eight. I'll be there."

"You sure its cool? To hang out with Milo and his friends all night."

"I can deal with it. Don't give it another thought."

"Cool, Max."

Anything to see her smile. Anything at all.


	133. Chapter 133 Friday November 30, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 133**

**Friday November 30, 2007**

"_You're supposed to be mine!" Logan's jaw clenched with fury. "You were my angel!"_

_He grabbed her arm._

"_Stop. Stop it. You're scaring me."_

"_You were supposed to save me."_

"_I tried."_

_Tears came to his eyes. "So what? What? I can't be saved?_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_SORRY? You love me."_

"_I wanted to but I can't....I can't love someone like you. I'll never trust you again."_

Around eight o'clock at night Logan was sleeping in his bed, trying to get some rest since it would be a late night having his friends over, when he was jolted out of a nightmare by his cell ringing and knocking at the door, going on at the same time.

He jerked straight up in bed. He was flushed and his heart was racing. He felt a horrible sense of dread and loneliness sink down into his bones. The feeling of who he was before Georgie had given him a second chance came roaring back to over take him.

Knock. Knock. "Logan!"

"Hold on!" He ran his hands through his hair and climbed off the bed. He walked over and opened the door.

Georgie gave him a concerned look. "When you didn't answer I got so worried. I know its silly but I thought...for a second there...something had happened to you."

He just turned and walked back into the apartment. She followed him, closed and locked the door, asking "I woke you up, didn't I? Sorry. I keep you up half the night then wake you up when you try and take a nap."

Logan went and got a glass of water.

Georgie slipped out of her coat and scarf, then set down her purse. "I'm here too early, right? I know you told Serena ten and I told Brooke the same. I just thought...since I was off work. You can try and go back to sleep if you want, Lo."

His eyes jerked over to meet hers. There she was. So sweet and perfect. What the hell did she see in him? He hadn't understood it on day one and ten days later he still didn't. But he hadn't cared before right now. Because she was there and she wanted him and that was enough.

Wasn't it?

Georgie's eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm gonna go grab a shower." He walked in there and closed the door. Being with Georgie had made Logan feel so different, so happy, so free. But what if he wasn't different at all? What if he was just as worthless inside as he used to feel before Georgie loved him, Cooper forgave him, Scott started trying, and Serena came home for him.

Because at one time Georgie had nearly hated him. Cooper had been on the edge of walking away. And Scott wanted anybody else in the world to be his son- or at least it felt that way.

Was Logan really so changed now? He had his doubts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie wore a shimmery blue dress. She walked down the stairs to the Club Under Kelly's. Seeing Spinelli standing there, looking way cute in a Prohibition era suit and hat, she ran across the room and jumped into his arms. "You did it, Jackal! I love having powerful friends."

"Do I count?"

Maxie jerked away from Spinelli at the sound of the other man in the room. She had thought they were alone. She looked over to the bar and saw Johnny there, nursing a scotch. Smiling she said "The boys started the party without me, huh?"

"The Jackal thinks the extra time you spent on getting yourself attired was well worth the effort."

Maxie did a little spin for him. "You like?"

"I like very much," he said in a throaty whisper.

Maxie smiled. But then she nodded at Johnny, who was facing the mirror behind the bar, looking miserable.

Spinelli said "The Jackal shall check on how the head chef is doing in the kitchen."

Maxie walked over to Johnny. "Glad you got my text in time."

"I was around anyway- down on the docks- so I stopped in. I'll probably take off soon."

"No way! Only losers go home early."

"Yeah, well," he tried to give her a grin but it didn't reach his eyes "I'll be the loser then. I'll deal with it."

She touched his arm. "Serena. Talk. Go."

"Not doing that with you tonight."

"She's my oldest friend!"

"Yeah, then ask her."

"I'm asking you. She already told me her side and I got to say Johnny....you just don't get complicated women. I'm sorry but you don't. First me and then Lulu and now Serena. You run at the first sign of messy."

His eyes darkened and he threw back his drink. Johnny stood up. "I don't need this from you."

Maxie jumped out of her seat. "Its only me and you here so lets be real, okay? You didn't want to take our date any further because I was still into Cooper. Messy. You didn't want the hassle."

"I keep telling you, every time this comes up, that right after I kissed you, you took yourself down to the stables and found Spinelli!"

"When you took yourself upstairs to dry hump Lulu!"

In a calm voice he said "Okay, we did more than that."

"EW! Leave me with my version, please."

"What is the point of this? Yeah, Lulu was messy. She was dating someone else! Sorry I like my chicks to just date me. I'm a freak like that."

Maxie's face softened. "Okay, now we are getting somewhere. You want someone to be exclusive with."

Johnny headed for the door. "I got to go, Maxie."

"Wait! Wait! Listen to me. This, right here, is messy. And you can run out. Go for it. Or you can decide I am worth staying for and you can deal with the mess."

He stopped. Still not looking at her.

Maxie added "All I wanted to tell you about Serena is she is as complicated as they come but when she loves someone its deeper than most people ever will know love....she loves her friends and family like that...and she wants a man to love like that. But she's more than scared, Johnny. She's shaking inside every second. I know because I know her. So give her a little break, okay?"

He turned around. "I came here to not think about her."

Maxie gave him a weak smile. "Okay. I'm shutting up. Now get over here and hug me."

He walked over and hugged her. But it was really for Johnny more than Maxie. The Jones girl were his only friends in the world and they took care of their own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan came out of the shower, in a towel, got clothes and walked back into the bathroom without saying a word to Georgie. He ignored the way her eyes latched onto him and all that flashed in them. When he was finally dressed he came out of the bathroom again.

She was in the kitchen. "I made appetizers. Come taste."

"I'm sure its fine, girl." He sat on the couch and rubbed his neck. Then he jumped back up. "You know what? I forgot some things we need for tonight. I'm gonna run out an get 'em."

"Like what?"

"What does it matter? I said I forgot something and I'm going out." He started to put on socks and shoes.

"Why are you snapping at me? If you're still mad that I woke you up then I just won't come by unannounced anymore. Its not that big of a deal, is it?"

"Its fine. Don't worry about it." He headed for the door, grabbing his coat as he did. Once he was outside he sucked in huge gulps of air. It was more than the nightmare that got to him. He just remembered who he really was- deep down. Selfish and destructive.

How could Georgie want that man to spend the rest of her life with?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max's mouth dropped when Sam pinned a red rose to his suit. It matched her dress. He said "Uh...that's really nice of you to go to the trouble to get this for me. I didn't know. Did we say we were doing flowers tonight? Cause I can go and get some flowers" he snapped his fingers "like that. Give me a half an hour, Samantha."

He headed for the door.

"Don't take another step." She chuckled, like she always did at him and his earnestness. "I wanted to pay you back, for my flowers."

"You did already. Breakfast."

"Double pay back then."

"That was unnecessary but thank you. Uh...so...you ready to take off?"

"Yep. Dress-check. Killer heels that kill my feet- check. Clutch purse with money, lipstick, condoms- check, check, check. Though I might as well make party animals out of the condoms now. But, you know, just in case. My Mom would be proud."

Max blinked hard and looked away. Sam smiled. She couldn't help it. He was so cute when he was shell shocked. She had no intention of sleeping with him- or anyone- she just liked playing around with Max. He made life a little more fun for her.

"Maximus Junior," she ordered "take me to a party."

"You want to go to a party, Samantha? Lets go." He held out his arm and she wrapped her arm around his.

In the elevator, Max mused "You'll be the prettiest girl there tonight. But then again, right? You know you always are. Not like that is anything new for you."

"What? Yeah, right."

Seriously, Max asked "Who's prettier?"

"Carly, for starters. My Mom. Maxie. Charlize. Angelina."

"Okay, the last two are totally famous movie stars. You know they're plastic, right? Head to toe. And you're way prettier than Maxie. I mean she's hot, yeah, sure. Got Lulu beat. But you? Lets be real, Sam. And Mrs. C....oh, Mrs. C...she is very beautiful but she is a different kind of beautiful from you. You have so many women beat that the line forms after you. Just saying, as a friend, okay? Cause I'm honest with my friends."

"I never knew," she smiled at him "that you had pick up lines. You should have tried them on Carly."

"I couldn't think straight enough to try anything. And I do got pick up lines. Maybe one day you'll hear them. But you haven't yet."

"Okay, sure."

He looked down at her. Sounding completely forthright he said "Samantha, you even put those movie stars to shame. Angelina Jolie wishes she could look like Sam McCall."

Sam couldn't help but smile.

The elevator door opened. She walked out.

Max said "Now that was a line. What did you think? I think I nailed it!"

She busted out laughing.

He said "But it was also true. Don't believe it if you don't want to. But I don't lie to my friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later, Logan came back from the store. He was unpacking the groceries, being silent and moody, when Georgie threw up her hands and said "Talk to me! Talk to me right now or else I'm calling our friends and telling them not to come by. Because they will walk into the middle of World War III if I don't get some answers out of you!"

"Do you have to stand there and scream at me like that?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Not everything is about you!"

"What happened? Did something happen with Scott?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I'm just in a bad mood. Remember these, Georgie? Used to happen all the time. I'm sorry if I'm not fun every second for you. You can walk out any time now. Does it look like I'm stopping you? Feel free to go!"

She let out a shuddering breath. Georgie walked over to Logan. He tensed. She walked behind him and he froze. She raised her hands and started to massage his shoulders.

"Oh, girl," he whispered.

"I remember your bad moods. Do you remember mine?"

He chuckled, with emotion in it. "Vividly. Every bitter little word."

She kissed his neck. "I hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Why did you forgive me ten days ago?"

"Because I wanted us more than I wanted to be right that you were a jerk. You aren't. You were lonely. So was I. That's why we work so good now. We were missing each other before. That's all. It made us both act a little crazy. You weren't the only one."

He spun around, hugged her, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She held him tightly till he finally raised his head and told her "If I ever screw us up, promise you'll give me at least one more chance, cause I can't be without you ever again, Georgie. I just can't go back to being that man."

She let go of him and then asked "Do you know what man you're going to be?"

"What man?"

"My man. You're gonna be the one who claps loudest when I graduate. And you're gonna take your vacation off to spend seeing places I bug you about that you don't really want to go....but we'll go anyway and we'll love it. And you'll be mowing our lawn and you'll be shoveling our snow and you'll be making me happy. Feeding our dog!" She smiled. "Cause Maxie doesn't take care of Popsicle like she should. We're gonna have to make sure he gets groomed and taken to the vet. You're gonna be my man, Logan."

"I already am."

"Yes, you are. And I can't believe you said something as crazy as I can walk away. Where would I go? Don't you know that I belong here with you?"

"I know that, brown eyes. Its just that," he rubbed his head "I had this nightmare....about me and Lulu."

"I'm sorry."

"What was wrong with me, Georgie?" he asked, tearfully.

"You were just with the wrong woman, that's all. Believe in us. Believe we're so different than you and her."

"I love being with you and I don't want to mess this up."

"I might be the one to mess up. Who knows? But you'll find me and tell me I'm being stupid and to come back home and I will....don't ever give up on me. I almost gave up on you a few months back and it would have been the worst mistake of my life."

"I wasn't worth believing in back then."

"Yes you were!"

"How do you figure?"

"You were still all the things I love. I could see your sweetness and your goodness in you....just not all the time...but enough. Every time I was sure it was gone forever then it was like God gave me one more moment with you...just a small one like you opening a door for me, or you calling me sweet when I was just being mean, or you saying 'Please, Georgie, listen to me! You know me!' Just something, anything, to give me hope. Because God didn't want me to give up. He wanted us to get to this moment. Me and you , Logan. Just like it was always meant to be."

He kissed her with a sweet devotion. "You're my girl, Georgie. I'm so proud to be with you."

"I'm proud to be with you, too. You don't even know how much. I know how many woman are jealous and wish they were me."

"Nah."

"They should."

Logan smiled. "Thanks for putting up with me tonight."

"You think I won't have mood swings? Ha. I feel sorry for you, really, honey, I do."

"Honey?"

"Sweetie?"

"Love."

"Love. I like that, Lo."

_(I can't live without your love and affection_

_I can't face another night on my own_

_-_

_I'd give up my pride to save me from being alone_

_Cause I can't live without your love_

_-_

_For your love... I'd put my arms around you_

_For your love... and find the strength to tell you_

_I can't live without your love _)(Nelson)


	134. Chapter 134 Friday November 30, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 134**

**Friday November 30, 2007**

Serena was an emotional woman. She knew that. And moody as all get out. She wasn't the type who could hide what she was feeling very well. But she tried to use snark when she was scared to cover up the best she could.

Now that she was lonely for Johnny all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and stay there- clutching the teddy bear she gave to Tina that had come from Serena's childhood. She didn't want to go to work. Didn't want to see her friends. And she certainly didn't want to party.

But she went out anyway. Because if she didn't then people who cared about her- like Maxie and Cooper- would worry like hell over her, come find her and drag her out anyway. She'd be thrilled to see them, when they did that, too. She just didn't think she should play that game. Make them chase her down.

So she agreed to go to poker night at her brother's apartment and she agreed to drop into Maxie's party first.

Serena walked down the stairs at the Club Under Kelly's. She was wearing jeans and blue sweater with a wool coat over it, unbuttoned. She thought about wearing one of her killer short skirts from Paris but she hadn't put on one since Johnny dumped her.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked around, spotting Maxie sitting on Spinelli's lap and Johnny sitting across the table from them. They were all smiling and laughing. Johnny had this boyish look to him, as he grinned and shook his head at something Spinelli said, looking down afterwards.

Maxie and Serena made eye contact. Maxie tensed but her voice was bright. "Hi! Get in here. You have to meet The Jackal."

Johnny looked up. The smile slid from his face. Their eyes locked on each other.

She remembered their fight in his Jag:

"_You are such a bastard, Zacchara."_

"_And you're a two timing, bitch! Now GO!"_

(_I'm holding on your rope_

_got me ten feet off the ground_

_-_

_I'm hearing what you say_

_but I just can't make a sound_

_-_

_You tell me that you need me,_

_then you go and cut me down_

_-_

_But wait_

_you tell me that you're sorry._

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say...._ ) (Timberland and One Republic)

Serena wanted to walk over, bend down, and give him a very short, sweet kiss. One full of forgiveness and apologies.

But Johnny didn't give a good damn about her, her apologies or getting her forgiveness for his own mistakes. He made it clear that it was too late for them. And all that.

( _It's too late to apologize._

_Too late!_

_I said it's too late to apologize _

_too late.)_

Everyone stood up at the table. Maxie started talking, breaking the moment between Johnny and Serena. "So Serena Lee Baldwin I'd like you to meet the one and only ..." she looked at Spinelli "what is it again? Killer of Cyberspace?"

"Assassin of the Internet."

"Right! Serena this is The Jackal. The Assassin of the Internet." Maxie wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned against him, lovingly. "You can call him Spinelli."

"Spinelli," Serena repeated. "Hi."

"Hello, I've heard wondrous things about you."

"Really?" she snarked. "Someone must have been lying to you." She walked into the club more. "So, I'm way early it looks like or this party is completely lame."

Maxie smiled. "You're early. Get a drink. Relax. Help yourself to the bar. Me and Spinelli need to go check on the music." She looked at him. "You made that CD I wanted right?"

Spinelli looked back blankly. "The Jackal was unaware he was-"

"Spinelli!" Maxie barked at him. "UGH, come on. We better go fix this disaster."

Maxie shot a small glance at Serena, hoping Johnny didn't see it, as she dragged Spinelli toward the kitchen. She said, over her shoulder, "If you aren't here when I get back, Zacchara, I swear you will learn what Jimmy Choo feels like when he's slamming up your ass."

Spinelli and Maxie went into the kitchen. Serena and Johnny just stared at each other. All she wanted was to go back to last weekend....back to Miami....and not get sick. She wanted to give him the best sex of his life. That way he'd never let her go a few days later. He'd just laugh when anyone told him she'd been hanging around with Cooper and when she said "I have feelings for him, Johnny," he would have grinned and said "Not like the ones you got for me."

And she would have told him he was a cocky asshole. But he would have been so dead on right.

(_I'd take another chance_

_Take a fall_

_Take a shot for you._

_-_

_I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_but it's nothing new.)_

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxie pulled Spinelli through the swinging door. Then she stopped and brought her hands up to caress his face.

"The Jackal is at a loss for what his Vixen was referring to with that CD. Did I forget-"

"Shhh. I'm sorry." She kissed him. Pulling back she smiled. "I just wanted to give them a shot to fight it out."

"Work it out, you meant to say, correct?"

"Oh, Spin. You sure do got a lot to learn."

He stiffen and stepped back. "Its true I am not that experienced in romantic entanglements. Does that disappoint you?"

Maxie smiled this secret smile at him, full of sex and happiness and all the things they knew that no one else ever could about them. "No way. Cause we get to figure it all out together." Her voice got a little softer "You want to, right?"

"I am taking you on a second formal date in less than twenty four hours, so what do you believe I want?"

"I think you wanna fall in love with me."

His eyes widened a little. She eased close to him, brushing his hair back from his face she whispered, ignoring the kitchen workers twenty feet away, "When I think about falling in love again, it hurts. There's this sharp pain right in the middle of my chest...it hurts in this borrowed heart my cousin BJ loaned me. But when I think about me and you, Spin,.....I think maybe it will be okay after all....and it doesn't hurt at all. So I don't think about loving you...I just think about being around you....call it what you want, okay? Cause I think I wanna do the same thing you wanna do."

"You do?"

She nodded.

His lips quivered. His eyes filled with tears. He moved away from her and turned his back. Maxie shot dirty looks at the kitchen workers who were gawking. She whispered "Spin."

"One moment, Vixen."

She grabbed his hand and said "Come with me, okay?"

He allowed her to lead him to the pantry. She flipped on the light and closed the door. Spinelli had fought off his tears and just stared at her, shyly. Maxie grabbed his face and started kissed him desperately. When she broke the kiss her own eyes were teary. She whispered "You give great kisses hello."

They had decided to call their kisses that because they were just starting out together.

"You are pretty good at them yourself, Maxie."

"Maxie," she said happily. "I can't decide. Do I like Vixen more or just Maxie? Even the Bad Blonde One is kinda cool. Like I'm a super villain in a comic book. And Temptress. That one is great because its what you called me when we were just playing around for those weeks after the Ball."

"You can be called whatever you desire most. Just tell The Jackal....tell me and I'll give you anything and everything that I possess."

She melted. Maxie hugged him, resting her head on his heart. She cried excitedly, as if a famous rock star just asked her to marry him, "I got The Jackal! Oh my GOD!"

He pulled back, smiling, and looked down at her. "Haven't you known you had me all along?"

"Did I know? You fought me like I was trying to beat you up, not blow your mind. Of course I figured that was changing cause I made it to that pink bedroom you got and you gave me a formal date and you said you'd do me in the back of your car. So I kinda figured you were just about mine....but you're really mine now, right?"

"I do believe I really am, Maxie."

"Maxie." She smiled happily, letting her own name roll around her tongue as if it was more beautiful than she ever knew. After a moment the smile slid away. "I know I don't deserve you but I'm glad I got you anyway. And I won't mess up, okay?"

"The Jackal trusts you. I showed you that already, didn't I?"

She smiled again. "And you can show me again and again and again....how does that sound to ya? Hot, right?"

Nodding, he bent over and kissed her, sweetly, cementing their pact to be together from now on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny's mouth was bone dry as he looked at Serena. She looked different. Gone were those skirts that made him hard in an instant. Her hair was in a ponytail. She wore just lip gloss.

She wasn't glamorous tonight. There were no amazing, who knows what might happen next, moments about to take place for them. He knew that.

Everything was different. She looked and acted different with him. She was still pretty, though. Still looked like a dream come true, to his eyes at least. Maybe he was just insane. He always thought he might be.

Cause he knew now he had fallen in love with her and that he still was. No that it mattered a damn bit.

(_I loved you with a fire red_

_now it's turning blue._

_-_

_And you say "Sorry!"_

_like the angel_

_heaven let me think was you._

_-_

_But I'm afraid,it's too late to apologise_

_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize_!)


	135. Chapter 135 Friday November 30, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 135**

**Friday November 30, 2007**

Sam stood next to the side of the road as Max fixed a tire. She said, not for the first time, while he struggled to get the lug nuts off. "I can help!"

He shot her an annoyed look. "I have this."

"No, I don't think you do."

He kept struggling with it. "No offense, Samantha, but you are a little slip of a thing. Now my Mom, sure. She could help. Everyone on that side of my family is built like the front line of the Jets but you....you can't help with this...and I got...it..ugh."

"I think that one must be stripped."

"I can get it."

"Max, just call a tow truck. Its freezing out here."

"You're cold? Of course you are. Its cold as a witch's t....its cold." He took off his coat and slipped it on her, right over her own coat. His coat was much larger and engulfed her. "Lets call for that tow truck. Damn this is beyond frustrating. I can't believe this. You must think I'm some kind of loser, Samantha. I mean I've been changing tires for twenty years now. What the hell?"

"It happens."

"You're way too sweet."

She laughed. "Oh, okay. Well you are the only person on earth who thinks that. But I'll take it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie and Spinelli were kissing in the pantry. The kiss started sweet but then it grew more intense. She broke away from him, breathing raggedly, and looked around. Maxie spotted an over turned brown crate.

She pulled Spinelli over there, sitting him down on it, and crawled onto his lap, straddling him. She looked down at him. "My favorite position."

"That is good to learn."

"Though there are a few more that are very, very interesting that I have read about...just read about....okay?" She smirked at him.

"Well, education is the foundation for a wonderful future," he said, smirking back.

Her eyes grew heavy with lust and devotion as she leaned over and sucked on his bottom lip. "A wonderful future....I can't wait." She rocked against him, just one time. "Your Love Clause, Spin,....."

"Yes, Maxie?"

"Brilliant idea."

Their eyes held. If not for him needing love she would have settled for a steamy fling, lied to him when she developed feelings and they would have been smoking hot but over quickly. He wanted more. She liked the idea of more now.

When just last week she was too scared and sad to believe in more ever again. But then came Spinelli.

He caught her mouth in a kiss and they both started moaning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena and Johnny were stuck in an uncomfortable silence. She finally said "Look, you have to stay cause Maxie will be pissed if you skip out. So I'll leave."

She headed for the stairs. Her hand closed around the railing when he caught up with her. Grabbing her other hand, sending incredible sparks through her whole body, he turned her around.

Their breathing was both erratic. Stunning Baldwin family broken blue eyes locked onto deep, dark Zacchara madness brown ones.

(_In the night, I hear them talk._

_The coldest story every told. _

_Somewhere far along this road_

_he lost his soul_

_to a woman so heartless) (Kanye West)_

Johnny let go of her and took a step back. He looked down. "Hey, just so you know....what I said...I shouldn't have called you a bitch. That's been eating at me, okay? It won't ever happen again."

"It doesn't matter now, does it? What's the difference anyway?"

His eyes snapped back up. With a hard glint to his tone he snapped "There's no difference as far as you and me go but it does matter what kind of man you think I am, Serena."

"That's what I was trying to figure out but you took away my chance."

"I'm not going there with you tonight. You know what went down. Stop running around town telling all our friends that I fucked you over."

"Who did I tell that to? Huh? NOBODY!"

"Maxie thinks I just can't do complicated. Bullshit. I was doing this. I was in. You were half assing it and you know it."

"And you know I wanted to keep trying! You threw me away like I was nothing. So great, Zacchara, great for you. Enjoy your righteous indignation that I dared to have feelings for somebody else when we've known each other all of a week. You knew I was messed up when you met me. Ignore that I picked you. Ignore us. You just stay pissed forever. Hope you feel real good about yourself and how this all turned out."

"You're fucking unbelievable," he ground out in frustration.

She was breathing heavily. A long moment passed. Calmly she said "I know." She gave him a small smile.

Slowly a grin curved onto his lips.

Then Lulu came walking down the stairs. "Hey," she said uneasily. "Maxie or Spinelli here yet?"

Johnny said "In the kitchen."

"Okay, I'll just go look for them."

Lulu stared to leave. Serena said "Hey....long time."

Lulu stopped and turned around. These two had never liked each other because they didn't want to be step sisters when they were little girls. But Laura called off the engagement to Scott and it never happened anyway. "Hi, Serena. Yeah, its been what...three years...since you moved? I figured you'd come back when your Dad did last Spring."

"Yeah, well, I was in school in Paris."

"Cool." Lulu looked very uncomfortable. "I'm just gonna go find Spinelli and Maxie now, okay?"

She left them alone. They waited till she was gone before they looked at each other again.

Johnny said "We both got to live around here, you know."

Her face fell. "Right. Its stupid to argue. What are we arguing for anyway? It won't change you."

Bitterly he muttered "Yeah, this is all me."

With her face crumpled into a mask of tears, Serena ran up the stairs. Johnny let out a long sigh. He turned and sat down on the stairs. Taking out his phone he looked at the pictures of her when she was smiling and happy and his.

Before she said that she had feelings for anybody else. Could she have said anything more hurtful?

(_How can you be so heartless?_

_Oh_

_how can you be so.....heartless?)_

He knew that after she smiled at him, before Lulu came in, and he smiled back that Serena had wanted him to pull her close and say: Fuck it all, forget that fight, you know you're the chick I want by my side.

She wanted him to admit that her having feelings for Cooper was not the same as her fucking Cooper. That they could get past it. But he couldn't tell her that. Because he was still hurting.

She hurt him when she thought about giving her heart away to another guy. Giving his spot away. Giving up their relationship that they just started and their love. Taking away the nights she promised with her legs wrapped around his back. Taking away all their future vacations.

It hurt. Serena Baldwin had broken a piece of him and he just didn't know how to get over that.

_(How can you be so_

_cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo?_

_Just remember that you talking to me, yo!_

_You better watch the way you talking to me, yo!_

_-_

_I mean after all the things that we've been through._

_I mean after all the things we got into._

_-_

_Hey, yo, I know some things you ain't told me._

_Hey, yo, I did some things but that's the old me._

_-_

_Now you want me back and you gonna show me._

_So walk around like you don't know me._

_You got a new friend._

_Well, I got homies._

_But, in the end, its still so lonely)_


	136. Chapter 136 Friday November 30, 2007

****

****

Lean On Me

Chapter 136

Friday November 30, 2007

Max dialed his cell phone and when Milo answered Max said "Kid, you got to come pick me up."

"What happened?"

"I got a flat, that's what happened, dummy. Pick me up at," Max told him the address.

"You don't have a spare? I just got home from work and I'm trying to get ready for Maxie's party."

"Just get here!" Max hung up. He looked at Sam, who sat in the passenger seat and gave her a sheepish smile. "He doesn't mind."

"Really, you should have called a cab, like I said."

"This is what brother's are good for. Cause I know they aren't good for me sleeping in anymore. Maxie was at our place before my alarm even went off this morning."

"Its crazy how, just out of nowhere, she's such a Milo fan. Not that your brother isn't great, he is. But Maxie never noticed before."

"He was there for her one night when she needed it. I can't say more than that. Though maybe you already know what I mean. That night made them instant friends and made my apartment into Kiddie Land Central."

Sam chuckled. "You know they aren't that much younger than I am. Do I seem like a kid to you, Max?"

"You, Samantha? Not at all."

"Good. Because I want to have a baby."

Max started coughing and coughing and coughing. Sam slapped his back and asked "You okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu knocked on the door of the pantry in the kitchen of the Club Under Kelly's. The dishwasher had nodded his head at this door when Lulu was asking about Spinelli and Maxie, and the kitchen staff was playing dumb. Probably afraid that she was Spinelli's girlfriend, since they all worked at The Metro Court and had seen Lulu and Spinelli together around there for the last year.

Lulu called out "Uh...you guys....sorry for interrupting whatever you two are doing in there but...yeah...I can't go back out there with Johnny."

She heard some rustling around and whispered talk. She walked a few feet away. The door opened. They both looked flushed. Maxie told Spinelli "We're gonna do that thing where girls go to the bathroom in pairs. Can you go check on Johnny for me?"

"The Jackal will be pleased to assist you. I just hope that he is done talking to his former paramour."

"Peek out there first," Maxie told him. "And if they are making out then don't go in because we don't want to mess up them getting back together."

"Understood, Vixen."

They shared a long, hot look. Lulu crinkled her nose. "Gross, you two! Come on." She stomped her foot, as she was prone to do when she really could not believe the world was daring to do this stuff to her.

Maxie tore her eyes away from Spinelli and went to the employees' bathroom, which was off the kitchen. Lulu followed. Once they were in there, Maxie went into a stall.

Lulu complained "I can't believe you invited Johnny! You know he's my ex."

"I can't believe you asked me if I screwed Milo last night. You're such a little bitch, I swear you really are."

Lulu huffed. "I told him to tell you that I was sorry about THAT!"

The toilet flushed. Maxie came out and went to the sink. She washed her hands. "I'm not a slut."

The silence was thick for a long minute. Maxie's head whipped around and looked at Lulu, who stood there still wearing her coat, with her purse on her shoulder. Maxie snapped "I can't play nice with you if you're gonna call me a slut."

"I didn't," she whispered in this breathy tone. The same one that came out every time she was afraid she was about to be abandoned and she was thinking of walking away first.

"I don't think you care about this friendship at all, Little Lulu."

"So this friendship is real for you now and not just your scheme to make Milo think you're a good person?" Insecurity was masked by bitchiness for Lulu.

"Isn't it real for you?"

"Okay....yeah."

Maxie sighed and looked in the mirror. "Let me see what kind of knock off, drug store make up you brought because Spinelli smeared mine....not that it wasn't so worth it, cause it was." Her purse was behind the bar in the dining room so Maxie didn't have her own make up on her to use.

Lulu passed Maxie her purse. Then Lulu took off her coat. "He looked pretty darn happy when he came out of that room."

"Well, of course, he was happy!" Maxie chirped. "He's with me now."

"I never made him happy at all."

"You're silly, that's why."

"Guess what tomorrow is?"

"The first of December." Maxie took out a compact and opened it. "Give me a harder question."

"Its my anniversary with Milo."

"Anniversary? You get those when you fuck everyone but him?"

"Just of knowing each other. We met last year when Spinelli and I were kidnapped by Alcazar. That was right after Sonny hired Milo."

"So you've known Spinelli a year too. Crazy year, wasn't it?"

Softly, Lulu said "The year that you hated me."

Maxie looked at her. "Don't be all Lulu right now."

"What does that mean?"

"All 'my pain is so deep, feel for me' cause you deserved that hate. Georgie was married and you ruined that. What do you know about being married, Lulu? You don't know what you messed up."

"Should I ask my brother's ex-wife what you messed up?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli had peeked out of the kitchen, found out Johnny was alone, and then went out into the dining room. He found Johnny with a drink at the bar, looking upset.

Spinelli sat down and poured his own drink. "The Jackal does not pretend to understand how you feel."

"Look, man, I just don't want to go there. I tell that to the chicks but you know how it is with them. Georgie and Maxie care and they want to talk this to death. I just don't want to talk anymore though. It fucking changes jack shit!"

"When Stone Cold is distressed there are two things that always work. Hitting his heavy bag and shooting his glock."

"So you're saying I should punch someone or shoot someone tonight?"

"You misunderstand. There is a gun range a few blocks from here. Shall we adjourn there? The festivities here seemed to be delayed anyway."

"Really, man? You want to go shooting with me? Right now?"

"The Jackal thinks it would be most helpful to The Dark Prince."

Johnny stood up. "Lets hit it."

Spinelli scrambled to get his computer bag, which was behind the bar. "We shall call The Blonde One and my vixen from the car."

Johnny was already taking the stairs, two at a time. "We'll take my Jag. You're gonna love it. Its one fucking sweet ass ride."

"Uh...the Jackal should drive because you've been imbibing."

"Nobody drives my Jag but me." Johnny looked down. He rubbed at the back of her neck. A moment passed. "You know I let her take my ride. I would have given her the fucking world on a platter." He turned and walked out of the club.

Spinelli hurried up the stairs and followed him outside where they got in Spinelli's car. Johnny said "All I want is for nobody to know what went down. It sucks how everybody around here is in everybody else's damn business."

"Its a very small town mentality in the city of Port Charles. Secrets never stay secret long."

"Its my own damn fault. I ran over to beg Hayes to approve of me and Serena. I might as well have took out a big fucking sign: asshole Zacchara in love for the first time. Everyone laugh now." He shook his head and stared out the window, as they drove. "God! I think I'm drunk."

"Fear not, The Jackal will look out for you tonight."

"Thanks, man. You don't even know me like that though."

"I know who you are important to and I know that I care deeply for them. Besides, even if that was not the case, I know this...I know what it is to lose someone who the world would think should not even matter at all to you. I lost The Blonde One...you know her as Lulu."

"You too, huh?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I don't know my vixen's oldest childhood friend, Serena, but I can only imagine it is equally painful to believe you had a chance at real and lasting love and then see it ripped away at a moment's notice. While the world looks on wondering why you find it all so distressing."

They drove for half a block. Johnny said "I called her a bitch."

"That is not the gentleman thing to do, even if you are greatly distressed."

"I shouldn't have went there. But I was so pissed off. She was sitting there acting like I should just blow off the fact she just said she was into Barrett....she's into him, Spinelli. She's into some other guy."

"I'm so very sorry to hear of your turmoil."

"She's beautiful. She's not a bitch....and Barrett's isn't her man. I'm her man!"

Spinelli just nodded, as Johnny slouched against the door. Johnny muttered "I don't even fucking care anymore. I really don't."

Spinelli might not know Johnny well but he knew what kind of pain the other man was suffering. It was a pain that Maxie, Lulu, Georgie and even Serena would never really feel. They were not men who had their pride wounded.

But Spinelli and Johnny were. So Spinelli would get Johnny through this night. He didn't mind. The Jackal could sympathize with the Dark Prince's heartbreak. And, on nights like this, in lives like theirs, that is all it took to become the person the other leaned on.

(This ain't where the road comes to an end.

This ain't where the bandwagon stops.

-

This is just one of those times

when a lot of folks jump off....

-

You find out who you're friends are.

Somebody's gonna drop everything.

-

Run out and crank up their car.

Hit the gas.

Get there fast.

-

Never stop to think "What's in this for me?"

Or "Its way too far."

-

They just show on up

with their big old heart.

You find out who your friends are.) (Tracy Lawrence)

Note-Though this story is ending within twenty chapters and I can not play out the storyline, this chapter is meant to show that Spin and John will one day be best friends.


	137. Chapter 137 Friday November 30, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 137**

**Friday November 30, 2007**

Max started coughing and coughing and coughing. Sam slapped his back and asked "You okay?"

Sam had just confessed "I want to have a baby," and Max was freaking out a little.

"Ms. McCall-"

"Sam."

"Samantha, you are hot...I mean nice looking...okay, who are we kidding here? You're hot. But we are really just platonic associates and as much as I'm liking hanging out, cause I am and you should know that, and as much as I want to cheer you up.....I can't be your baby's daddy. I'm sorry."

She smirked at him. "So then...I guess.....you want me to stay sad, Max?"

"What? No, of course I don't want you sad. Of course, I want you happy. You should be. I saw you with Jason and I know that was real tough when you broke up. I know what you look like happy and you should get back there. For your own sake. I'm trying to not make this personal, you know? Its not too easy, of course. I mean...you're you...and you're....you. So, you know, its not easy. But, be that as it may, there is just no way I can agree to father your child...though if I had a kid, you know maybe from a one night thing that came out of no where. Well, I'd be lucky if that kid was with someone like you....hot, funny, brave and a good mom."

"A good mom? I never got the chance," she whispered.

"I saw you put together that nursery for Lila and read her stories to her stomach and plan for her. And I drove you to visit her later. You're always been a great mom, Samantha."

She got teary. "Now I feel bad for messing with you!"

"What?" he asked, all concerned. "Don't cry!" he panicked. "Whatever you do, don't cry."

She started to sniffle. He pulled her into a hug,. "Okay, I'll think about being your baby daddy. Just think about it. I can't promise anything because this is really taking me by surprise. Give me a little bit of time. Maybe I'd get used to the idea."

Sam eased herself away. "Max, I'm sorry. I was just joking about being sad a minute ago. When I said I wanted to have a baby I meant that I was hiring a surrogate to carry my baby...and the father will probably come from a sperm bank. I'm sorry I let you go on like that. Especially since you were so nice about it all and called me a good mom and stuff."

"A sperm bank?"

"Yeah. Its not that bad."

He knitted his eyebrows together. "No, I guess not. But its not really great either, is it. I don't think I like this...sperm clinic stuff...not at all." His whole attitude changed in a second. He did not want her going to a sperm bank. It was way too impersonal. "Wouldn't you rather have a friend help you out?"

"I don't have a lot of guy friends. Just Spinelli. And I thought about him. But he's with my best friend and what would happen if months from now she was hurt when she held his baby and that baby wasn't hers? I can't risk it. I can't lose Maxie for anything."

"You have another guy friend. You got me."

"Okay. Yeah, I have you now. But still-"

"Oh, I get it. I'm not really father material in your eyes. That's okay," he said gently "Well, I think this idea about the surrogate is pretty mind blowing and pretty cool. You'll have a second child. That's just...wow....really wow....I'm happy for you. I know that it will take your sadness away. This is just what you need. Kids make life worth living, right?"

"Yes."

A long moment passed. He wanted to brush her hair away from her eyes but he resisted the urge. Because if he touched her soft skin he just might cup her face in his hands and bring his mouth to hers to see if her mouth was as soft as her skin. And that was not cool to do to a friend.

Max looked at the time on the dashboard. "Where is that nudnik brother of mine?"

Milo was supposed to pick them up because Max was having car trouble.

Sam said "Its only been five minutes."

"I bet he never even left. He's probably changing ten times so Lulu will think he looks good. That kid is so crazy about her."

Another long silence passed. He turned on the radio. A small part of Round Here by Counting Crows played: Says she's thinking about jumping. Says she's tired of life. She must be tired of something- round here

Sam flipped the radio off.

"Max....I didn't ask you to help me out with creating my child because we just started hanging out and that would be way, way, presumptuous. I've been leaning on you- selfishly- and maybe I shouldn't have, knowing I'm off men, but I liked leaning on you. And you sorta seemed like you believed in me. For like no reason, too! Cause all you've ever seen of me is me getting in trouble and causing trouble. So it would be crazy to think that you like and trust me enough to have your baby."

"Its not like its a romantic thing. We aren't romantic and so when you first said you wanted a baby, yeah, I was like...huh? But this is more like a project. A project for happiness."

"And I will be happy. Even if I use a sperm donor."

"Would you be happier, Samantha, if I agreed to be part of this project?"

His heart was beating wildly. He didn't know why his first instinct was to do anything in his power to make Sam happy. And why he liked the idea of a little girl calling him "Daddy," as Sam held that little daughter on her hip.

She was flipping his boring life on its head. She was like a runaway train and he liked being taken along for a ride with her. He never knew what to expect and every small, little nothing, moment turned into something huge in an instant. Something unforgettable. Dancing at The Metro Court and seeing her smile. Knowing he put that smile on her face. Eating breakfast with her and her sisters. Seeing her taking care of the girls. Seeing her loving them. Thinking about the way she looked so happy for hours later. Watching movies with her and hearing her laugh. Wanting to watch more movies. Telling himself that he would give her up as soon as she was happy and didn't need him anymore.

Thinking he didn't want to give her up at all.

Max didn't love Sam. He just really liked having Sam right next to him whenever he could manage to make that happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie looked at Lulu as they stood in the bathroom at the Club Under Kelly's. Lulu had just whined that Maxie had hated her for a whole year, following Lulu breaking up Georgie's marriage.

Maxie told her "Don't be all Lulu right now."

"What does that mean?"

"All 'my pain is so deep, feel for me' cause you deserved that hate. Georgie was married and you ruined that. What do you know about being married, Lulu? You don't know what you messed up."

"Should I ask my brother's ex-wife what you messed up?"

"Low."

"Sorry."

Maxie worked on her make up. "This next year is gonna rock."

"Because you're with Spinelli?" Lulu asked, with a real jealous tone.

She knew what she had given up when she didn't go to bed with him last February like he wanted. Instead she met Logan in March and she played around with the hearts of every man she knew for the whole rest of the year. Including Cooper. Hoping that no one would call her on it. Because she wasn't doing it to be malicious. She was honestly lost and drowning. There was not one conversation she had with a guy that whole year after the abortion - well except when she let Dillon go to work on his film- where she didn't beg with her eyes for him to save her. Even Jason Morgan. Now that was a low point in her life. Telling him about her abortion in a hotel room. Eighteen and not caring if her own cousin loved him. Hoping he would kiss her and she'd feel better for a minute. Getting bitchy when he treated her like the child she was then and was now.

Maxie saw who Lulu was- when most others made excuses for her. And that ticked Lulu off so much she wanted to, and did, slap the taste out of Maxie's mouth when she started ranting about who Lulu really was.

But it was all the truth. And now Lulu was trying to be better, different, more, a woman.

Maxie said "Next year will rock for a lot of reasons, Little Lulu."

"Like what?"

"For one thing, Spinelli is fucking hot and he's The Jackal and he wants to be my boyfriend. And Cooper said we can be friends next year....who knows when but one day he's gonna come to me and make me his friend...and guess what?"

Lulu smiled at her excitement. "What?"

"You know that loser that we both screwed?"

"Yeah."

"Well I made up with him and I think you should too."

"No way, Maxie! Its easy to forgive a guy who ditches you cause it will hurt his best friend. Its not so easy to get over him sleeping with you and then me when he was supposed to love me. What would you think if Spinelli made a sex bet about you?"

"Spinelli would never do that!"

"You'd hate him if he did though."

"Yeah and one day, after I stopped hating him, I'd forgive him...not saying I'd do him after that...I'd forgive him though. Because I know what its like to be messed up. So do you. And so does Logan. You are not everyone's victim, got it? You're just another fucked up girl in this circle."

"What circle?"

Maxie looked in the mirror again, putting on lipstick. "My circle."

"Who's in this circle?"

"My friends."

"Like who?"

"Like our group of friends, duh. Sam...Milo...Coop, Spinelli, Georgie, Logan, Serena, Johnny, Lucas- when his ass is in town- you and me."

"We're a circle now?"

"Where have you been, Little Lulu? Keep up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie and Logan spent some time cleaning up his apartment. Once everything was perfect they sat on the couch. He put his arm on the back of the couch and she curled against his body, with her feet tucked up next to her.

Logan let out a contented breath of air. "We got some time so you wanna talk?"

They spent a lot of their spare time making out so they didn't have many conversations about their childhoods and their dreams. Except the dream to be together.

"Sure, Lo."

"I wanna know you, Georgie. I wanna know everything about you. I want to know what you're scared of so I can make sure none of that hurts you. If you're scared of the dark, we'll keep a light on and if you're scared of bugs I'll kill them all for you. So tell me what to look out for. What's the scariest thing that ever happened to you?"

Georgie swallowed hard. In a small voice she said "When this woman Mary Bishop killed some friends of mine at Dillon's house. It was a few years back....and this girl, Sage,...she had a crush on Dillon and they got together and she was always mean to me. So I got mad at her and locked her in this walk in freezer. That's where Mary found her and killed her. I was responsible for that. And Mary killed Trent, another friend, too. It had to be the worst night of my life....and before that the worst night was when I was kidnapped by Sage's father."

"That's a lot for anyone to go through. You still don't blame yourself for what some psycho did to your friend, do you?"

"I was a bad friend to her and she died. Someone has to take the blame. I don't like talking about this, okay?"

"Okay, just know that you only made a mistake, girl. You didn't set out to get nobody hurt or killed. Now about that guy who kidnapped you....what's his name?"

"Luis Alcazar."

"And is he locked up?"

"He was killed by Alexis Davis. She pushed him off a balcony. He was a really scary guy, Lo, and I was just a kid when he grabbed me."

"Did he hurt you, girl?"

"No, not like that."

"Okay."

"He just scared me and Maxie."

"You know I won't let nobody scare you like that again, don't you? If anybody tries to, you tell me, and they won't try twice."

"You can't let your anger loose like that if you want to be a cop."

"Nothing comes before you, Georgie."

"I love that you really mean that."

"You know I mean every word, girl. I don't lie to you."

She gave him a quick kiss. "So, will you tell me your scariest moment?"

His eyes clouded with pain and memories. After a moment Logan said "When I saw a sniper had his gun trained on Cooper."

"Did he shoot him?"

"No. He shot me instead."

"Because you jumped in front of the bullet to save him?"

"Nah, I just wasn't fast enough in tackling Cooper. And I got hit. It wouldn't have happened if I just raised my gun and shot the guy but I was at a bad angle and since I didn't have the shot I just turned and took Cooper to the ground."

"Is that why you're so close?"

"Maybe that's why he thinks we are. But, in my head, we were brothers already at that point. Because I got in some trouble and he covered for me. I got in this bar fight...argument really...cause I was drunk...when I wasn't supposed to be off base....and I stabbed someone."

Georgie gasped.

Logan went on "And Coop made sure his father, his adoptive father, pulled all these strings so I didn't go to prison and so it all stayed hush hush. Then, not long after, his father died. Coop grew up with this really rich, powerful Dad and this tight ass Mom but he didn't grow up with any brother....and so I become one for him cause Coop saved me from getting court marshalled. The guy I stabbed made it but...he could have died...we didn't know at the time when the cops showed up. Coop was right there trying to make it seem like it wasn't my fault...while I was too drunk and angry to care what happened. The guy got in my face and I just didn't hold back on him. Coop knew my head was wrecked back then...he knew why it happened...and he protected me."

Georgie caressed Logan's face. "I'm glad he did. Because that brought you here to me."

Logan grinned. "Yep, girl, it did. Kinda worked out perfect, huh?"

"Not yet but its going to."

He kissed her.


	138. Chapter 138 Friday November 30, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 138**

**Friday November 30, 2007**

Maxie and Lulu walked into the dining room of the Club Under Kelly's to find it empty. Maxie raised an eyebrow. "Where did the guys go?" She walked behind the bar. "You check your phone and I'll check mine."

She pulled her phone out of her purse. No missed calls. "Nothing."

Lulu looked at hers. "Me either."

Maxie sighed. "I'll go check the diner. I swear, this party is off to a bad start. People need to get with the program. Where are Sam and Max at anyway? Where's Milo? What the hell?" As she was walking up the stairs her phone rang. The screen said: The Jackal. She answered "Hey, where did you two disappear to?"

"We had some business to take care of, Temptress."

"No, Spin. No working tonight."

"Not of the professional nature. Man stuff. We shall return soon."

"Man stuff? What does that even mean?"

"Put your trust in The Jackal."

"Fine, Spin, but hurry back. This is my party!"

"I'll be back as soon as I can manage it."

"Okay."

"Bye, Maxie."

She smiled and repeated "Hurry back!" Click.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max Giambetti had just offered to father Sam McCall's baby, as they sat in his car, that had a flat tire. A stunned silence filled the air.

Sam could not believe that Max would want to do that for her. She wasn't used to any man believing in her that much. Why didn't he think she'd mess up his kid's life?

She said "I can't let you do that."

"I know this is a crazy thing we're talking about here. I mean...you and me...a kid. Me having a kid with someone amazing like you....when I'm sure you'd rather have Jason but Jason loves Ms. C....and your happiness project can't be done alone. You need a guy. Those are the facts, Samantha. Now you can go with a sperm clinic place but that's just way impersonal, if you ask me. I don't like it. But that's just me. This is your kid so you would know best."

"You'd want your first child to be with me?"

"Well Ms.C isn't going to be available again. I got an invitation to a wedding for her and Jason next month...shit, did you know about that? I'm sorry, Samantha. Didn't mean to lay that on you out of nowhere."

"I knew it was coming. She's been bragging to anyone that will listen that he's hers again."

"Okay, so you see my point. To be completely, lay it all on the table, honest I haven't found myself in a serious relationship in years...the last one ended with her marrying someone else on me...and then there was just Mrs. C....she was always someone else's though too. It don't look like I'm getting hitched or having any kids anytime soon, if ever. And I know I told you I can't be your baby's daddy but I was shocked at that time because you sprung this on me. I've still kinda lightheaded...but I'm hungry too. It could be the hunger...or all this baby talk. I just know that it sounds better to me...more right...for me to help you out than you to look for a stranger."

"You can't make a decision like this on the spur of the moment. I know I want a baby. You're just reacting to how bad you can tell I want this. Trying to be a hero or something."

"Okay. Believe that if you want, Samantha. Maybe that is what this is. It feels to me like its helping a buddy out...and getting like the best thing a man can get in his life...a daughter. But maybe I'm so hungry that I can't think straight and that's why this happiness project sounds like it should be our happiness project and not just yours. Could just be hunger pangs." He looked out the window "Where is that nudnik brother of mine anyway?"

She was still marveling over the fact he said the word daughter. "You'd want a little girl?"

He looked at her again. "Did I say daughter? I have to think before I speak. That's always been my problem. I let my thoughts get in front of my mouth. Stupid!"

"I'd want a daughter too. Not to replace Lila....just because I picture myself holding a baby girl."

"That's a good picture to have. Your happiness project is going to work, Samantha. I shouldn't have tried to butt in on it."

"Just think about it, Max. Think for a while and then tell me if you still want in on this, okay?"

"Okay. You're right. This is the kind of thing that takes more thinking."

"And I'll think too. About if a sperm bank is the way to go. Less complicated. Less emotional. But does my kid get cheated out of a great Dad?.....I mean, you're offering to be that, right? Not just a donor."

"A donor? No, I can't go for that. See my kid growing up without knowing her. My father pulled that stuff on so many women. Not me, Samantha."

"Right. So what I have to think about is if I really do want to give my baby a Dad. A good man to love her...and you think about if you can be that good man."

"Yeah, we'll both think. Take some thinking time and this will all work itself out."

"Max, if you decide this isn't right for you or I decide the sperm bank is better for me....lets not fight about it. Cause you've been really cool to me. I like being around you. I chase everyone away....don't get chased away, all right?"

"Samantha, I would have no where to run to, okay?"

She smiled. "Lucky for me."

"You think that's lucky? I'm sitting here with someone who all the guys in town drool over and I know what most of them don't. You're more than just a chick to drool over. I've known you for a long time and I know you don't let everyone see this side of you...sure, Jason did and Mr. C.....but I never thought you'd let me. I guess its pretty obvious to you that I like the fact I get to see it now."

"Nope. I kinda thought I was throwing myself on you."

"What? When did that happen? Did I miss something? Give me a play back. Where were we at when you threw yourself on me?"

Sam laughed. "I just meant I was forcing you to be around me. Not that I was hitting on you."

"Oh, all right. Just wanted to make sure I didn't miss the good part."

She smiled. "Don't forget I'm off men."

"I wish I could forget that one."

"But you can do just friends, right? I'm not making you like so uncomfortable, am I?"

"I can do just friends. Its probably all the better. Me dating you....I'd have to start taking heart medication. It would just be too exciting really."

She chuckled. "Line?"

"Truth."

Milo knocked on the window and both Max and Sam startled. They went for their guns. They saw him and started laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The minute Serena showed up at her brother's apartment both Georgie and Logan could tell she was upset. Though she tried to play it off her eyes were red from crying.

After they all said hello, Georgie said "We're going to make pizzas in a little bit- when Brooke gets here. Lo, will you put on some music for me? I'm going to finish getting ready. Maybe your sister can help me figure out the right shade of lip gloss for me."

"Okay, doll. I'm sure you girls can work it out." He tossed her a grateful little smile.

Georgie asked Serena "Would you mind?"

"Sure. No problem."

They went into the bathroom, just as Logan started playing Big and Rich. Georgie put down the seat of the toilet and told Serena "Sit."

She turned on the shower, so the water would drown out their voices, and closed the curtain. Then she crouched in front of Serena. "You okay?"

"I'm just so sick of me," Serena whimpered.

Georgie nodded. She said, softly, "I've been there. I was there with your brother before we ever got together. I was sick of me and sick of feeling crazy all the time over him."

"Exactly!"

Georgie hugged her. "Its okay. I mean it. Its going to get better soon."

"I doubt it."

Georgie pulled back. "It won't hurt anything to have some faith. But it could ruin everything...and you...if you don't. I won't watch that happen. Because we've been friends way too long for me to let you just give up like this, get depressed and not care about anything anymore. You're not like that, Serena. Its okay to be hurt but know that the hurt is just temporary. Its just today. Tomorrow could be so much better."

"You really think it will?"

"Yes. I totally think it will. I have a good feeling about it."

Serena smiled slightly. "I don't got anything to lose, I guess, at this point by believing you."

Georgie stood up. "Okay. Now I hope you brought lip gloss because Logan is expecting to see some different shade."

Serena chuckled. "Like he'll really know the difference." Serena reached in her purse and handed her several lip sticks and a lip gloss.

Georgie said "You love make up like Maxie does, it looks like."

"Not that I look like it lately but yeah. I'm always trying to find just the right product to make me look irresistible to all the hot guys I run into. But then this asshole came along and made me fall for him and now I just want to look good for him and he doesn't care so...." she pointed at her face. "This is what the world gets now. Pretty, huh?"

They both giggled. Just two girls who knew it wasn't easy to tame bad boys. But it was so worth it.

As they fixed their make up Serena thought about how she knew it was Johnny's male pride that kept him from being able to get past the idea that she had ever thought about being with Cooper. She knew that hurt Johnny. And she wouldn't say that she could kick Cooper out of her life. That had to hurt Johnny even more. But if she was Johnny, if she was some stubborn boy who was lonely and missing his girl, then she would find a way to get over it. For them. Because she didn't want to kiss Cooper.

She cared for Cooper deeply. She needed him. But her kisses were all for Johnny. Just Johnny. Her body had his name written all over it. And it broke her heart that he didn't care about that anymore.

_(If I were a boy, even just for a day,_

_I'd roll out of bed in the morning and throw on want I wanted and go._

_-_

_I'd drink beer with the guys and chase after girls._

_I'd kick it with who I wanted_

_and I never get confronted for it_

_cause they'd stick up for me!_

_-_

_If I were a boy, I'd think I could understand_

_How it it feels to love a girl_

_I swear I'd be a better man._

_-_

_I'd listen to her_

_cause I know how it hurts._

_When you lose the one you wanted_

_cause he's taken you for granted._

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_If I was a boy...) (Beyonce)_


	139. Chapter 139 Friday November 30, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 139**

**Friday November 30, 2007**

Maxie smiled when Sam walked into her party. "Okay, little late!" Maxie called out.

The only other person at the party was Lulu and it was looking like the night was going to be a bust. Spinelli and Johnny had ran off to do "man stuff," as Spinelli put it. Maxie's main thought was that Jason better not be messing up her party by starting mob shit on her night.

At least her best friend Sam managed to show up.

Sam was wearing a hot little, skin tight red dress. She carried her coat and clutch purse. "Sorry. Car trouble. Milo picked up me and Max. They went back to wait for the tow truck after dropping me off."

"So I lost Milo too? Geez! This party better turn around quick or nobody will come to my next one."

"Get me a drink, okay? Club soda."

Lulu jumped to do that, hoping to impress her boss. "I'll get it for you."

Maxie asked "Hitting the hard stuff tonight?"

"Part of my pregnancy plan is no more alcohol."

"Bummer."

Sam leaned close and whispered "You will not believe who just offered to play Daddy."

"Milo?"

"No, not Milo. You have Milo on the brain. Max offered."

"What?" Maxie whispered back "I knew you two were up to something! You're letting him hit it, aren't you?"

"No! We're friends."

"Friends don't play Daddy, Sam."

Lulu brought the drink. Maxie and Sam stopped whispering. Lulu asked "What's up?"

"Milo had to go help his brother with his car," Maxie complained. "So we're down to exactly zero penises in this room. Some party, huh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny used to like to pretend he needed no friends. Friends were liabilities. People for his father to figure out he cared about and then threaten or kill. But now his father was in a mental hospital and Johnny was aching for connections. For friends, for a closer bond with his sister who just moved home, and for love.

It felt like people were taking pity on him though. Maxie, Georgie, and now Spinelli. Which he hated. He didn't want to be a charity case.

But he couldn't lie. He needed people around. He hated being alone in that apartment. It was better than the mansion but not home. He had no home anywhere on earth.

He thought he found his home in Serena's eyes- even if that was mushy- but now he figured he was wrong. So he was getting drunk tonight and spilling his heart to The Jackal as they shot guns at a firing range.

Johnny pushed the button to bring his target close to him, and took off his the headset that protected his hearing. He holstered his gun and grabbed the target.

Spinelli looked at it. "Impressive, Dark Prince. Straight through the heart."

"You know how old I was when I learned how to shoot?"

"The Jackal wouldn't hazard a guess."

"Nine." Johnny headed for the door. "Come on. Lets get out of here. Thanks for this, Spinelli."

"It was no inconvenience at all."

Johnny felt better but he still wanted another drink. He wanted to drink till he could not think straight anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan sat on the couch, with Leno on, half watching tv while he also paid attention to the girls- Georgie, Brooklyn and Serena- as they made pizzas.

A cell phone rang. Serena pulled it out of her purse. "Rook."

"Hey. How's it going over there?"

"Pretty good. Though Logan has messed up taste buds and is planning to eat pineapple and ham on his pizza."

"I know. He does that."

From the couch Logan called out "Hey now. You have yours how you like and leave mine be."

Serena smirked at him. "Fruit on pizza? You're so wrong."

"Try it before you judge," Logan said.

Serena focused on her phone call. "So how long till you get here?"

"Another hour."

"Okay. Work going all right?"

"There's nothing too insane going on tonight. Though tomorrow they are planning a sting operation on hookers down on Front Street."

"Your boss don't want you to....let them..." she whispered "touch you or nothing" she spoke normally"....does he? Cause that's just out of line and nasty."

"No. That's all sorts of illegal. I wouldn't do that even if I was ordered to anyway."

"Good."

Logan asked "Touch him? Now what's going on? Who's touching him?"

Serena said "No one. Do I have to go outside to have this conversation?"

"Have your conversation," Logan said "Who's stopping you?"

Georgie went over to the couch and sat next to Logan, taking his hand, and distracting him from Serena. Serena looked at Brooklyn- who she just met that night- and smiled, silently saying: Go, Georgie!

Serena asked Cooper "So what kind of mini pizza should we make you?"

"Just make me whatever you're having."

"You sure? I bet Logan knows what you always have. We'll get it right."

"I'm sure it will be good, whatever you go with. Just no pineapple."

"Hell no. That's disgusting."

After a short pause Cooper asked "So are you doing good, Serena? You sound good."

"Maybe a little better. Like a pinky finger amount of better."

"Its something, right?"

"Yeah, Rook, its something."

"Okay. Well I got to get back on patrol. Don't fight with your brother anymore, okay?"

"Tell him not to fight with me" she joked. "He starts it."

"Do I need to separate you two?" he teased. "Behave."

"I suck at that."

"Try."

"You need to work, you said."

"Right. Bye now."

"Bye, Rook."

When Serena hung up, Brooklyn asked her "So you're dating my brother?"

"Um....nope."

"Huh? Wasn't that just Cooper on the phone?"

"Yeah, but we're just friends."

Brooklyn looked at Georgie and raised an eyebrow.

Serena said "Seriously," with a forced smile "friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny and Spinelli walked back into the Club Under Kelly's, with Johnny heading straight for the bar. He grabbed a bottle and shot glass. Sitting on a stool he poured a shot and downed it. Then he looked around.

Maxie was all over Spinelli. Smiling and all lit up for him.

Lulu was sitting there looking bored out of her mind, picking at her nails.

His eyes landed on another woman. He knew her from somewhere. Whoever she was, there was no doubt that she was amazingly gorgeous. Johnny sauntered over to her table. He grabbed a chair and spun it around, then he sat down. "John Zacchara."

"Good for you."

He smirked. "Why has Maxie been hiding you from me?"

"Probably because, oh lets see, I was dating a cop till last week."

"Fucking pigs."

"Beautiful mouth you got on you," she snarked.

"Thanks."

Sam went on "And also because I'm off men."

"Not anymore."

"Ha....ha.." she rolled her eyes.

Lulu let out a long sigh from a nearby table. Maxie came over, holding Spinelli's hand, "So you two met? Cool. Johnny, are you a fan?"

"A big fan," he said, with his eyes locked on the sexy brunette. Playing bullshit games he didn't mean. Trying to feel something. But he didn't feel a thing anymore.

"I bet," Sam said. She took out her phone and texted Max: 911

Not that she couldn't deal with Johnny. She could deal with him with her eyes closed and one hand tied behind her back but she could see from the look in his eye that he was looking to self destruct. Maxie's party didn't need an ugly scene. If he saw her with her date then that would be that. He'd back off.

Spinelli said "I too am enamored with The Goddess' work on Everyday Heroes. I never fail to record each and every episode."

"Everyday Heroes, huh?" Johnny asked. "That's where I saw you before. You got a famous face. Gorgeous. What can I call you....you just go by The Goddess for everyone?"

Lulu snapped "Her name is Sam, you ass. You gonna ask her to get a room next?"

"Little Lulu!" Maxie cried.

Lulu fled to the bathroom. Maxie followed.

Johnny didn't look away from Sam as he ground out "Sam. Hot name. I like it."

Max texted back: Problem?

Sam looked at her phone. "Excuse me...what was it? Tom?"

"John."

"Right. Be right back."

Spinelli sat down with Johnny. Sam walked over by the stairs. She texted back: Getting hit on.

Max texted back: U want me to bang some heads?

Sam laughed. She texted back: U think I can't?

Max texted back: 5 mins.

Sam texted back: Don't crash M car.

She chuckled and went back over to Spinelli and Johnny. "Lets start over, Zacchara."

"Now you remember my name. About time."

"I'm Sam McCall and I'm not going to get with you. I got my reasons. And he's six three with a six pack."

"Yeah, I've heard that excuse before," Johnny said with a grin. "Thought you were off men five seconds ago?"

"Off all men but him."

Johnny shook his head. "Guess I've lost another one."

Spinelli said "So did The Jackal, to Stone Cold last year."

Sam smiled at Spinelli.

Johnny said to Spinelli "We keep going for the same chicks. You see Serena-"

"The Jackal will keep his hands in his pockets."

"Thanks, man."

(Now we were once two men

of the same kind.

-

Quick to holler at a hoochie

with the same line.

-

You were just a little smaller but you still a roller....

knew in my heart you was the same motherfucker-

bad.

-

Go toe to toe

when its time to roll

you got a brother's back.

-

And I can't even trip

cause I'm just laughing at cha.

-

You trying hard to maintain

then go ahead

cause I ain't mad at cha.

-

I ain't mad at cha.

I ain't mad at cha.) (Tupac)

Note- Sam calling Max was to show that she is different with him than any other man. They are a team. He's her rock. She doesn't want to do it all alone anymore and she knows he will be there to help her, whether she needs it or not. She could always take care of herself....she wants to let him take care of her.


	140. Chapter 140 Friday November 30, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 140**

**Friday November 30, 2007**

Max read his text from Sam that she was getting hit on at Maxie's party. "Kid, turn this car around!"

"What? Why? I'm not going into work," Milo said "so if that was Jason just tell him you couldn't find me. I want to see Lulu. Tomorrow is our anniversary."

Max's head almost snapped off when he turned to glare at his brother. "You ain't got no anniversary with Lulu! Now turn it around, dummy, before I turn this car around myself."

Milo grumbled and pulled a U-turn. "You are messing up my whole night."

"You can see your Lulu, dummy. Get back to Kelly's now. Sam says some punk is hitting on her. Who the hell is at that party?"

"I wouldn't know. You never let me go there yet." They had simply dropped Sam off outside of Kelly's and then headed back towards Max's broken down car.

"Think! Who did Maxie invite? Spinelli. It can't be him. Sam's used to him by now. Who else did Maxie invite?"

"I don't know. Maybe Georgie and her new boyfriend. That fool Hayes. He cheats on chicks. He stepped out on Lulu, you know."

"Hmmm. He's a dead man if he's going for Sam when he has Georgie. D...e...a..d."

Milo threw him a quick look. "I'm calling Jason."

"You're not calling anyone. I can handle this. Sam isn't Jason's responsibility anymore."

"So she's yours now?"

"Don't worry about it, kid! And go through that yellow. No, not a red! You want to get killed? I better hope I die, too, cause your Ma would have my ass."

"Sorry, Max."

"So you think its Hayes? Cheating on Georgie. Georgie? That don't sound right."

"He cheated on Lulu!"

"Yeah, that's Lulu."

"What do you mean? That's Lulu? Lulu is the best out of all of them and if you don't see that then you need to get your head checked and your eyes checked and yourself in check. And when you do, Max, don't look at Lulu cause she's mine."

"Good God! I could careless about Lulu. I'm talking about a real woman here, not a kid. Not whatever silly games you and Lulu play. I'm an adult and I got adult problems. And right now that means getting back to that party your hyper new buddy Maxie is having so I can help back off whoever is all up on Sam."

"If you need help, you know I got your back. But don't take it too far cause I want to see Lulu, not be calling for a clean up crew."

"What do you know about clean up crews? Don't even talk like that."

"Sorry, Max."

"Just drive, kid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie followed Lulu into the bathroom. "Well that was cute. Johnny was here a minute and you flipped out."

"He has no respect for me at all! He hit on her in front of me."

"And you care...why?"

"I don't care."

"This is your problem-"

"Maxie, just shut up."

"You want everyone to want you. But you don't even want them."

"I just want to be treated right."

"Did you ever think that Johnny is hurt that you couldn't make up your mind between him and Logan?"

"He didn't give me a chance."

"He slept with you, Lulu. What more did you want? You crawled out of bed with him and still wasn't sure. Give me a break."

"That was a crazy night. That Ball made everything crazy."

"Okay, so you want Johnny now? FANTASTIC! Now what do I tell Milo?"

"I don't want Johnny. I just hate that he blames me for everything."

"You know what? Grow up! Go to him, like I did with Cooper, and tell him you messed up and you want to be cool. Or don't. Just ignore him for life. But whatever you do, Little Lulu, you will act right up in my party. Now I'm going back to Spinelli because I miss him. You coming out or just hiding in here till Johnny leaves?"

Lulu looked all sad. Maxie sighed and then hugged her. Holding Lulu for a long moment, Maxie told her "Playing nice isn't easy. Now lets go play nice with Johnny, all right?"

"I guess."

"And smile. You look like such a bitch right now."

Lulu faked a smile for her as Maxie took her hand and drug her out to the dining room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max came running down the stairs of the club, with Milo behind him. They found Sam sitting at a table with Johnny and Spinelli. Max grabbed Johnny's shirt and was about to haul him completely off his feet, as Johnny yelled "Whoa! What the hell?" when Sam said "Maximus!"

Max looked at Sam. She smiled. "False alarm."

He let out a breath, glared at Johnny, and let him go. He told the younger man. "Watch yourself."

Sam stood up and nodded at the stairs, telling Max to follow her.

Johnny looked at Spinelli. "What is his problem?"

Spinelli said "He is a Protector of the Night, that is my only explanation for you."

Johnny shook his head and poured himself another drink. Only because he didn't want to mess up Maxie's party did he not wild out on Max's ass for touching him. He'd catch up to Max another day- when Maxie wasn't around wanting to have a nice night. Maxie deserved her happiness.

When Johnny was drunk he was emotional, not violent.

Milo asked "Anyone seen Lulu?"

Lulu and Maxie came walking back into the room. Maxie called out "Could you guys push some tables together so we can finally have dinner? Now, boys! Thanks!"

They went to work on that.

Sam said to Max "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. That was my fault."

"Did he get aggressive with you? Push up on you, Samantha?"

"No. He flirted a little. I just know his type. Burn the world to the ground types. I liked that type best once. But not in a long time. And I didn't feel like dealing with being hit on. I get that all the time now because of my job. People see a TV personality. They don't see me. I just....wanted you to come back. Call me a girl. I can take it."

"Samantha."

"Yes?"

"You did the right thing."

"I could handle a guy like him-easily."

"But you wanted me to handle it and that's all right cause I would, in a heartbeat."

"Thanks, Max."

He held out his hand. She took it. He said "Lets go to a party, Samantha."

She smiled at him and they walked into the dining room. Sam had never before asked any man to play protector for her. She liked telling them she'd handle it all herself. But she sent that text on pure instinct. Not because she really even needed protection. She just felt like she needed Max back there right away and she knew he'd come back and understand.

Max was not just any guy. He was the one she wanted to lean on. Because leaning on him felt like comfort and safety and security. She loved the feeling of having him give a damn about her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Maxie's party was finally going well. Everyone was sitting around the table, eating dessert and talking. There was laughing and there were secrets looks between couples.

She looked around the table at these people she cared about and smiled.

Next year would rock. She'd make sure of it.

Spinelli was holding her hand beneath the table. He leaned over and whispered, against her ear, "Vixen."

She turned and looked into his eyes.

He said "Your festivities are a success. The Jackal congratulations you."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

She gave him a very soft, but quick, kiss.

Max was smiling at Lulu at the other end of the table. "What do you mean you don't like the Jersey shore? You ain't seen real Jersey if you don't love it. Tell her Milo."

Milo said, his words full of this quiet promise, "I could show you a Jersey you'd love, Lulu."

She beamed at him.

Meanwhile Johnny was admiring the gun Sam kept in her purse. "Damn, this is small. You sure you can kill someone with this?"

"It would get the job done. Nicely too," she said. She wanted to make up for her freaking out on him earlier- which was all about her past and not him- so she was being extra nice, but not flirty. With Max there she felt like she was safe to be nice to Johnny without him looking to take her home.

Maxie said "Okay, a toast! Raise those glasses." She looked around at all of them. "To the first of many nights in our Club Under Kelly's. Who knows? I just may ask The Jackal to buy me this place one day. He's a genius, if you didn't know, so he's gonna be mega rich."

Spinelli just grinned at her.

Everyone touched glasses and they drank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A key rattled in Logan's door and a second later Cooper was walking in. Everyone said hello.

Brooklyn joked "If you hate your pizza, blame Serena."

"I'm sure I won't hate it."

Logan walked over to Cooper and they gripped hands. Logan said "So your ass finally made it over here tonight. Just so you know, you want to be partners then you need to get on the day shift. Cause I ain't working this shitty schedule when I'm on the force. My nights are for my girl."

Serena asked, with alarm, "What? What did I miss? You're becoming a cop? Since when?"

Logan said "I'm just looking into it. There's nothing in the works yet. Don't worry your pretty little head over it, sis."

"Me and my pretty little head will do what we damn well please," Serena snapped. "A cop? Really? Like I don't worry enough with Cooper out there and Johnny in his family's business. Now you go for the trifecta. Cool. No, really. Cool."

Georgie said "Logan will be fine on the streets. He can take care of himself and he has angels on his side."

"Thanks, brown eyes."

Serena let out a breath. She looked at Cooper. He walked over to her. She was sitting in a chair at the table and stood up when he reached her. Her arms went around his neck. She laid her head against his chest.

He whispered into her ear "More than a pinky better?"

She had told him on the phone earlier that she was a pinky better over the break up with Johnny.

She whispered back "No not yet."

He squeezed her for a moment and let go.

Brooklyn gave Georgie a look that said: Friends, my ass!

Soon they were all playing poker and munching on snacks, while arguing with Logan about turning off his country music. Georgie said he could have what he wanted so the rest were losing the fight till Cooper stood up and just changed it. Brooklyn ended up winning at poker. Logan decided that was because she was both bad ass and cut throat, like that rich family of hers had to be. Nobody got that rich without having the killer instinct. He liked that about her.

When the night was over Cooper walked Brooklyn to the Bentley she had borrowed from their great Grandfather. He asked to her "How about lunch tomorrow at the diner? Noon? You got any other plans?"

"I'm sticking around here for a while to get to know you so plans with you are the plans that matter most. I'll be there."

"Okay. Get home safe."

"Bye, Cooper."

Cooper walked back inside to hear Logan and Serena fighting about how she couldn't go to the movies with him and Tina the next day.

Logan was saying "What do you mean I got to take her alone? I ain't ever done alone with her yet and I don't know that I can. She's eleven. You know what that means. You've seen her moods. I've been waiting for her head to spin around, to tell you the truth."

"I'm sorry to bail but Mom is making me work weekends. Deception has a new product that is set to launch soon."

"Freaking fantastic," Logan muttered. He asked Georgie "How about going to see a movie with me and the kid in the afternoon? She likes you, brown eyes."

"I'm sorry. I have to work from 12-5."

Serena said "And I got to get home now. Mom wants me in at eight. Like five hours from now. That eight. See you guys. It was fun."

Cooper opened the door for her. "Night, Logan and Georgie. Thanks for having us."

"Aw, come on, now," Logan said "you're no guest, Coop. Don't be saying that shit to me."

Cooper smiled and left, with his hand on Serena's back. He walked her to her car. "Damn, its getting cold out here now. Winter is seriously kicking in early this year."

"This is Upstate New York, remember? You didn't live here last year at this time, did you?"

"No. So you're saying...its always this cold?"

"Its been mild the last few days. Even if it was raining for some of that time. Better than snow."

"I can't wait till March."

"You'll be waiting till April for Spring here, Rook. We've had blizzards in March."

"Ouch."

Serena smiled. "Toughen up. This is no town for pussies."

He chuckled. He bent over to kiss her cheek but she stopped him, murmuring, "Coop, don't."

He froze. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to play games. You should know I'm gonna try and get Johnny back. It probably won't work but I have to try.....and he won't like you kissing my cheek so it doesn't matter if its okay with me. If I don't give him some kind of respect....I won't have him back ever."

Cooper swallowed and took a step back.

She titled her head to the side, whimpering, "Rook, you understand, right?"

"Of course I do."

"We just have to have limits. We can hug but not kiss in any way. I know I kissed your cheek before. You weren't out of line right now but I got to think of Johnny's feelings. I got in this mess cause I thought of me and you, and put him last. But I didn't think I'd lose him and now I have. If I get him back....I have to do better. I know I'm not breaking your heart because Maxie has your heart...even if that is just our secret....but if I'm hurting you, say so."

"You aren't hurting me. Its cool."

"Then why am I hurting because I'm telling you this?"

"Because you're confused still."

"Oh."

"Go home, sweetie."

She smiled at him and got in her car. And he wasn't mad. Because he was in it for the long haul.

_(She'll let you in her car to go driving_

_She'll let you into the parts of herself that_

_wil bring you down._

_-_

_She'll let you in her heart_

_if you got a hammer and a vice_

_but into her secret garden_

_don't think twice._

_-_

_You've gone a million miles_

_how far'd you get?_

_To that place where you can't remember_

_and you can't forget._

_-_

_She'll lead you down a path_

_They 'll be tenderness in the air_

_She'll let you come just far enough so you know she's really there._

_-_

_She'll look at you and smile_

_and her eyes will say:_

_she's got a secret garden_

_where everything you want,_

_where everything you need,_

_will always stay_

_a million miles away.) (Bruce Springsteen)_


	141. Chapter 141 Saturday December 1, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 141**

**Saturday December 1, 2007**

Johnny groaned when he heard a knock on his door around 10 am. He was in the kitchen of his condo, choking down aspirins for his pounding head, after drinking heavily at Maxie's party.

"What?" he snapped as he walked toward the door.

"Mr. Zacchara."

He looked through the peep hole and opened the door. "Max, what do you want?"

"I didn't have your number but I heard you say you bought a place in this building. So I figured you wouldn't mind if I stopped in to-"

"You figured wrong."

"I'll make this quick then. I wanted to apologize about putting my hands on you last night. I understand, believe me I get it, that you're the boss of your family and that gets you instant respect but what you got to understand-"

"That's what you're here about?" Johnny relaxed some. "You think, maybe, that you could have came by this afternoon instead? You don't have a hangover from last night?"

"Oh. Sorry. I wasn't drinking so I didn't think about that. I just wanted to explain to you why what went down happened. You see, you may be the boss of your family but nobody- not even someone powerful like you are- gets to push up on Samantha when I'm around. Or when I'm not around because I'll hear about it and then heads are getting banged."

Johnny walked back inside and Max followed him. Johnny called over his shoulder. "I got to get some coffee in me, man." He poured coffee and then came back. "I didn't realize she was your chick."

"She's my friend."

Johnny nodded. "I hear you. If I had a chick that looked like her as my friend I'd be grabbing guy's throats too when they put the moves on her." He sipped his coffee. "Now that I think about it, I do got a couple chicks that look just as good that are my friends. I get where you were coming from. Anybody steps to them- that they don't want stepping-and I'm stepping in."

"Its not about how she looks, Mr. Zacchara" Max said, stiffly.

"Its John. Mr. Zacchara is stuck in Ferncliff."

"It can be John when we're hanging around with Maxie and her pre-school set, like my brother, but we're men. Men who need to be about our business. So when we see each other at The No Name it needs to be Mr. Zacchara that I call you. But you call me Max. Its just how it goes in there, so don't be offended. You got to have respect inside those walls or you're dead. Jason is Mr. Morgan there. Nothing less."

"I know how to handle my business."

In truth, Johnny was still learning these things and he wasn't sure he wanted to even know how to be a good mobster. He thought of himself as just holding this spot till Claudia could run the family. But, on other days, he felt like he was born to do this and it was futile to fight against it.

"I overstepped. I do that. Stupid! Stupid, Max. I always talk first and regret later. Forget I said anything. And please accept my apologies about last night. I wouldn't apologize if Samantha hadn't told me you didn't really step out of line with her. She says you were all right. Just watch yourself from now on when it comes to her. She's off men."

"You know what? Just forget that shit that went down last night. I can't blame you for looking out for your chick. We're cool, Giambetti."

"Cool, John. Well, I'll get out of here and let you deal with that hangover. You try tomato juice?"

"Can't stand the stuff."

"Plug your nose and choke it down," Max suggested, as he pulled open the door to leave.

The men nodded at each other. Max walked into the hall. Johnny let out a long breath. Port Charles was nothing but complicated. But he could do complicated.

No matter what- one of his only friends in the world-Maxie Jones thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan hated waking up alone. Georgie had decided to sleep at home the night before since it was nearly three am when their party broke up, and she needed up in seven hours to get ready for work. It would save time to be home already when she woke up.

He sat up in bed, stretching.

It felt wrong- lonely and empty- to wake up without holding her. She'd slept over several nights already and-even if his back hurt from the damn couch- he loved waking up with his girl there.

She'd say it was rushing to live together already but Logan was figuring out that he was the kind of guy who liked rushing. He could see himself getting married in Vegas to a woman he met three hours before. If that woman had been Georgie then the marriage would have worked. But he could see himself doing that with any sexy woman he might have met and then dealing with the disastrous fall out later. He was rash and reckless when he saw the chance for happiness laid out before him. He just wanted to grab it and hold on tight. To find a way to make sure he didn't end up alone morning after morning forever.

He headed to the bathroom and when he came out he grabbed his phone. He knew Georgie was setting her alarm for ten today, since she had to work at noon. He hoped she hadn't jumped into the shower yet.

Logan just needed to hear her voice. Needed to be reminded he was loved by a woman who would not let him end up abandoned and lonesome for the rest of his life. He didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost her.

Before- with Lulu and Maxie and all the other women he ever fell in love with, and he fell in love often because love was his one shot at redemption- he had known if they walked away then he could find someone else. Only with Lulu did red flash behind his eyes that she was giving up. She seemed different than bar girls and different than Maxie. (Maxie was just like him and that made Maxie the one he could treat just as he treated himself, and know just as he knew himself). Lulu seemed like a prize. And if he had that prize, he was the winner. She was his angel. His savior. In his fucked up head, at least.

But Lulu had never been interested in saving him and it was a good thing, too. Cause if she had they might have gotten hitched and then where would they be? Spending their lives trying to make something that had never worked right work out. Cheating on each other. Screaming nasty shit and thinking about smacking each other around. Him holding her arms hard, her grabbing things to beat him with. They'd end up being as disgusting as the relationships his Ma had with her boyfriend when Logan was growing up.

Georgie was so different though. She was right for him and that made her the one he really couldn't replace if she ever went away. The night before he had been out of his mind to tell her she could walk away if she didn't like his bad mood.

He'd end up alone and destroyed if she ever gave up on him.

He dialed Georgie. When she answered she said "Good morning, love."

Logan smiled and laid back on his bed. "Morning, girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper couldn't sleep. That was nothing new lately. For months he couldn't sleep because of Maxie. Now he couldn't sleep because of Jerry. Different reason, same outcome.

No matter how tired he was he would toss and turn, fall off and then get jolted awake by a nightmare. He'd lay there with thoughts racing through his head about the kind of man he should have been, instead of the one he was.

That morning he couldn't take it anymore. Cooper got out of bed, dressed in sweats and went to the gym to run around the track.

After running for three laps he noticed that the only other jogger there had fallen down. Since he knew her- in a brief sort of way- he was even more concerned about her then if she was just the average stranger. A gorgeous, dark haired, sexy as hell with a hot accent, average stranger.

Cooper bent down. "You okay?"

"I think I may have twisted my ankle," she said "Its seems I have the bloody worst luck these days."

He knew she had almost been killed at the Black and White Ball by Anthony Zacchara and she was just getting back to full strength. It showed her moxie to be out jogging- just a month later- instead of curled up in bed cursing life for getting her shot in the stomach.

"Let me help you up. See if you can put any weight on it." Cooper lifted her gently to her feet.

She tried to stand on the ankle. "Ow....I do believe I've bollocked this whole situation. Epiphany is going to have my head for messing up her nursing schedule rotation after I just begged her to be allowed on it again. What she doesn't understand is the black cloud that is following over my head these last six months....oh, Officer, I'm sure you have no interest in hearing this."

He was wearing a PCPD Academy t-shirt and shorts.

Cooper slid a hand under her legs. "I'm going to pick you up now."

She looked up and into his eyes. Her tender dark brown ones fluttered with concern. "No, really, you don't have to do that. I'll manage."

"You shouldn't strain it any worse." He swept her off her feet. "I'll drive you over to GH."

"Thank you, Officer. I know this must be interrupting your whole work out."

"I was just about done anyway."

In truth, he liked being interrupted. He'd take any distraction to stop thinking about Jerry for a few more minutes. He was fine when he was around people...its just when he was alone...all of it came rushing back. All his mistakes and screw ups. Losing himself. His crimes. Losing Maxie.

"You're quite the gentleman, Officer."

"You can call me Cooper."

"I'm Leyla."

"I remember."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny was leaning against his kitchen counter when his cell went off. He picked it up and read the screen.

Boo.

He felt like a real idiot for programming that into his phone with Serena's phone number after they left the airport on Sunday. At the time he figured she'd like it. She'd know the place he gave her in his heart and life. A place no one else ever had before.

That was when they were good. Now they were just broken. After that ugly messy scene at the party the night before, she still wanted to try.

But Johnny didn't even know what they'd be trying for. Love? He loved her. He fell for her at Jake's and nothing could ever change that. There was no use lying about it. He ached to hold her and to laugh with her. But it didn't matter. She had her feelings twisted up over Barrett- blocking out all that love she was supposed to let grow in her for Johnny.

He didn't answer the phone. He didn't have anything to say to the woman he wanted but he didn't think loved him back. He hadn't ever known love before. But who needed it?

He'd get by without love just fucking fine.

_(Desperado, oh, you ain't getting no younger._

_Your pain and your hunger,_

_they're driving you home._

_-_

_And freedom, oh freedom,_

_well, that's just some people talking_

_-_

_Your prison is walking through this world all alone._

_-_

_Don't your feet get cold in the winter time? _

_The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine_

_Its hard to tell the night time from the day._

_-_

_You're losing all your highs and lows_

_Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away? _

_-_

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses? _

_Come down from your fences._

_Open the gate._

_It may be raining, but there's a rainbow above you._

_-_

_You better let somebody love you, before its too late) _(Eagles)

**Note- **The story has 156 chapters in total. Hope you enjoy the last few chapters where we find out:

Will Johnny get his girl back or will Cooper try to heal Serena's heart with a kiss?

Will Spinelli's Love Clause keep him from sleeping with Maxie?

Will Georgie and Logan have their first date and will it bode well for their future together?

Will Milo and Lulu's anniversary be the day they start over or walk away?

In our two part epiologue we see who got married, who had a baby, who broke up, and who found love where they never expected it. Thanks for reading Lean On Me.


	142. Chapter 142 Saturday December 1, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 142**

**Saturday December 1, 2007**

Johnny felt like an addict.

He knew Serena had called him. He wanted to know what she said on the message she left. But he also wanted to not give a damn.

He left his kitchen and went to take a shower. Forty minutes later he was dressed, shaved, and had cologne on. He slid on his watch.

All that was going through his mind was checking that damn phone. He grabbed his keys to leave his apartment. He had no where to go but staying there was not an option.

It was better than the mansion- with its ghosts and blood drenched memories- but the condo was still not home to him.

Johnny grabbed the phone and shoved it in his pocket. He put on his coat and walked to the elevator. Inside the elevator he finally could take no more. He picked up his phone.

One missed call, the screen read. One message.

He dialed into his messages, then put the phone to his ear.

"Call me," she said.

That's it. Call me. He shoved the phone back in his pocket. She wanted to talk? She could talk to Barrett.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leyla was sitting in a cubicle at General Hospital, feeling like a clumsy and unlucky twit, with Cooper's watchful eyes on her. His light blue, slightly haunted, eyes. They could go from cold and detached to warm and concerned in an instant.

She felt like she was wasting away his day. He had been sweet to take her to the hospital to get her twisted ankle checked out but it was way too much to ask him to stay around till she got an x-ray. "You don't need to wait with me, Officer."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable-"

"Oh, no, you're not. Its just that I'm positive you must have more pressing concerns then the state of my silly twisted ligaments. Its really fine." She smiled. "You can leave now. I appreciate so much all you did for me today."

"I just gave you a ride."

Before she could further urge him to go and have some fun somewhere, instead of sitting around the hospital all morning, Nadine walked in.

She smiled brightly and held out a jello cup. "I nabbed this for you."

Nadine had been in and out of the cubicle since they got there, first fussing over Leyla and now trying to cheer her up.

Leyla took the jello. "Thank you. Not that I've ever eaten this particular American food- if you call this food- but thank you all the same. I'm sure it tastes....well, thank you, still."

Nadine shot Cooper a look. "She just doesn't know what she's missing, does she, solider?"

Cooper smiled slightly and told Leyla "Its good."

Leyla wasn't convinced but she smiled anyway. "I will have to trust you both on that one. I don't think I can eat something that shade of blue. Its just unnatural."

Nadine shook her head. "Okay, little missy, I'll go down to the cafeteria and get you some chocolate pudding instead. I know you like that. But, as Aunt Raylene would say, you'll learn the hard way what you're missing when you go walking around on the edge of mountains with your eyes closed."

"Excuse me?" Leyla asked, completely confused. "What does that mean exactly?"

"That you can't see what's right in front of you, of course, and you miss the good stuff that way and you could miss out on something important, too. Like seeing the edge of a cliff before you fall off," Nadine said in a Isn't that obvious tone.

"I can see what's right in front of me," Leyla said, exasperated by another goofy Aunt Raylene-ism from her best friend. "And what I see is that you're trying to feed me blue jiggling goo. Now I'm sure, as far as blue goo goes, this is a delicious version of it. But I just can't imagine enjoying it. Thank you for thinking of me though. Maybe....Officer...would you like this blue goo? It comes in its own little to-go cup so you can take it with you. Its thoughtful for the blue goo makers in this country to make it so convenient on blue goo eaters."

"Jello. Its called Jello," Nadine said. "You don't eat Jello in Great Britain?"

"I never had the pleasure. We eat Yorkshire pudding for a sweet treat."

Nadine rolled her eyes. She looked at Cooper again. "There's so much she has to learn still. Do you know she hates McDonald's? Who hates McDonald's? A patient I had- he's a Prince- he hates McDonald's. But he's royalty. Of course he is used to princely food. Maybe this is a European thing. Anyhoo, I'm off to search for some pudding but it won't be Yorkshire pudding, Leyla. You'll have to accept plain old American style pudding."

As Nadine left, Leyla called after her "You don't have to bother...really...oh." Leyla looked at Cooper. "She's really very sweet and my best friend but she goes overboard trying to help me. And everyone else we know, even people who don't want her help. She means well and I'm lucky to have her in my life though."

"She seems like an amazing friend," Cooper said.

"She is."

"Have you two known each other long?"

"Just since the summer. She moved here then."

"I haven't lived around here that long either. Less than a year."

"Where are you from originally?"

"I was born in Virginia- I have some cousins there still- but I grew up in Italy and attended boarding school in Switzerland. When I got out of school I headed to Paris for a year before joining the military here in the States. It was one of those, out of nowhere, rash decisions. And then I ended up here once I got out."

"What brought you to New York, if you don't mind my inquiring?"

"Family business."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked down the stairs at his Penthouse- a place he would be moving out of soon because he was now house (really, mansion) hunting with Carly- and saw Spinelli jump off the couch as soon as he spotted Jason.

That meant that the kid had something he wanted to say to Jason.

"The Jackal thanks Stone Cold, and even more so The Valkryie, for allowing me to use the space under the diner for Maxie's festivities last evening."

"No problem. That was Carly's call, not mine."

"She is too kind to The Jackal."

Jason opened the closet and took out his lock box, to get his gun. He knew that Carly would do anything on earth that Spinelli needed or wanted. Giving him permission to use a boarded up club and loaning him some of her staff and food was nothing. But Jason didn't want Spinelli to be asking too often either because then he'd have to worry about putting more security on Kelly's. He didn't want Spinelli to be a sitting target down there. Max had let him know he was going last night- so Max was there to keep an eye on things, watch for threats- and Jason had a couple guys drive by on the hour. He had to make sure Spinelli was as protected as he could be in this fucked up mob world Jason let him into.

Jason took out his gun. "Maxie have a good time?"

"My vixen..." Spinelli seemed lost in a dream state of happiness "had a wondrous time, I do believe. There were rocky moments but overall she seemed quite pleased. I can only hope that this evening goes as well for the two of us."

With a nod, Jason said "Good luck," before heading for the door.

Spinelli waved his arms frantically. "May The Jackal have one more moment of his master's time?"

Jason turned around. He motioned for Spinelli to speak.

Spinelli asked "How does a man know when he has found a woman he will adore till his dying breath....a creature he would follow to the ends of the earth and back...someone who, if he ever lost her companionship, would leave a gaping hole in his life and heart and world? How does one know when one has met her...rather than just met another beautiful woman to desire? How is it clear when this is your beautiful woman?"

"You just know."

Spinelli took that in. "I have thought, in the past, I knew what dating, love and carnal pleasures were....but I was clueless....I have never known this and I'm not positive I know how to behave in this particular situation."

"Just listen to her."

"Is that what you did when you met The Valkyrie?"

Thoughts of very hot nights, naked nights, flooded Jason's head. He looked down. "Yeah, I listened and she talked. She talked so much I couldn't do anything but get to know her."

"And you knew you wanted her for eternity? How long did it take to know? Why didn't you and she commit your lives to one path then?"

"Stuff happened. I didn't know I wanted Carly for life. I just knew she was my life. Her and Michael. And that never changed. Don't over think, Spinelli. Just live. Enjoy this. You only get this...right now with Maxie...once."

Then Jason walked out. He couldn't believe that Spinelli- this kid who was so goofy around Lulu, but so smart and irreplaceable at work, and so in need of a family, who fit in Jason's family like he was born to them- had met his Carly.

Jason took out his phone, as he rode the elevator downstairs, and picked her name on his contacts to call.

"Jase! You left early this morning. I hate when you don't wake me up for a kiss good bye. You know I'm determined to not miss another chance to kiss you ever again. Wake me up next time! Okay?"

She sounded so happy that it made his chest swell. "Okay. How are the boys?"

"Fighting. Michael posted an ad on Craiglist to sell Morgan- again."

"I'll talk to him."

"And I think he has a crush on a girl. Our boy has his first crush."

"On who?"

"Tina Baldwin."

"From soccer?"

"That was five years ago but yeah, from soccer. And from school. And by the charges on his text message bill they are definitely moving from grade school buddies sharing Popsicles to....flirting! I have a kid who flirts."

Jason shook his head. It was hard to imagine Michael dating in a few years. "I'm sure they are just talking. They're kids."

"Kids date young these days. But not my kid. I know what I did as a teenager and he'll be teenager in two years and, Jase, hell no....he isn't taking after me this time."

"I'll talk to him about that too."

"Thanks! What would I do without you?"

"You don't have to think about that. I'm here."

"So what's up? Why did you call?"

"Remember when you said...in my office...that we might have a keeper with Maxie?"

"Yeah. Cause she's all protective of Spinelli."

"I think you're right. We got a keeper."

"That's great! What did Spinelli say about her? Tell me everything."

"Nothing much. We should stay out of it. He'll come to us if he wants advice...I can't believe its Maxie though."

"What's wrong with her? She's feisty, Jase. She doesn't back down. She's so much more kick ass then her little sister. Not that Georgie is not sweet to Morgan when he gets milkshakes at Kelly's. She is. But Maxie is a totally different kind of chick...she's gonna make Spinelli's life so crazy and wild and good. Like I made yours."

Jason walked through the lobby, nodding at the guards and doormen. "She's going to give me a headache. I already know it."

Carly laughed. "Well you don't have to love her. All that counts is that she treats Spinelli right."

"Yeah."

"Cause nobody hurts one of my boys and gets away with it."

"Don't even think like that. If they don't work out, you leave her alone. She's a kid, Carly. She's not tough enough to face off with you."

"Then she better not hurt him. Or else she brought what I do to her on herself."

Jason just shook his head and stayed silent. A long moment passed. He was in the parking garage, unlocking his car.

Carly said, in a light tone, "Spinelli is falling in love for the first time!"

"He loved Lulu. And there was that nurse."

"Ha! That nurse. Don't talk to me about her. And Lulu...Lulu was always just his one-sided crush. This...Maxie was willing to smack me down over him...that means that its a mutual thing. I'm so happy for him, Jase, and I'm happy about us getting married in a few weeks, and that you're around more often to help with the boys and that we can now help raise Jake and that....life is going right for once. I'm happy. You made me happy. You made this family exist."

"No, Carly, that was all you."

(_Lets start over._

_I'll try and do it right this time around._

_Its not over._

_Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._

_This love is killing me_

_but you're the only one._

_Its not over_) (Daughtry)

**Note**- The Michael selling Morgan online part comes from when Michael, right before he was injured in 2008, threatened to sell Morgan on ebay when Morgan was snooping in his room.

Sara


	143. Chapter 143 Saturday December 1, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 143**

**Saturday December 1, 2007**

Logan was driving his youngest sister, Tina, to the Main Street Cinema to see a movie. She sat slouched in the passenger seat of his truck, text messaging and ignoring him in a moody silence.

He knew her birth parents were Frank Scanlon and Julie Devlin, because he read it online. She was found abandoned at The Nurses Ball over a decade before, when she was a newborn, and Lucy had adopted her.

But from Tina's behavior you would think she had Baldwin blood running through her. She could work a bad mood like nobody's business. Not that he was sure she was in a bad mood today. He didn't know what to make of her.

She seemed stuck in pre-teen hell, the likes of which Logan would rather forget ever living through himself. He wanted his sister to be sweet and be happy and feel loved. It hurt to see her like this.

He asked "I thought Scott took that phone away from you?"

The phone equaled a way to talk to Michael Corinthos, who was Tina's oldest childhood friend, according to what Serena told Logan. But Michael was also the son of a mobster. Not the best play mate in the world for anybody- and not who Logan wanted his kid sister to be obsessed with.

Tina answered "Mom gave it back. Dad don't know. Are you gonna snitch on me?"

"Me? Nah. It ain't my business."

He'd ask Lucy what the hell was up later. In a nice way. Cause Lucy made him nervous. She deserved respect for raising his two sisters and she also made Logan feel like he belonged in their family because she said he did. But he was afraid to tick her off- thinking then she would tell him to get lost and go back to Texas where he came from.

Tina asked "So you don't care what I do then?"

Walked right into that one. Damn, he seriously needed Georgie here or Serena or Cooper or someone who he trusted to ask how you handle a moody eleven year old.

He said "Course I care. But I ain't in charge of you. I'm just trying to get to know you. But you seem to hate that whole idea, huh?"

She stared out the window.

They drove for a minute. Logan added "I'm glad you didn't cancel out on me when you heard Serena couldn't make it. I've been looking forward to seeing this flick with you all week."

"Yeah, well, I had nothing else to do."

"I get that its weird to have me show up out of nowhere. It must have freaked you out when you heard Scott has another kid."

"My friend Michael told me at school. It sucked that he knew but I didn't. No one tells me nothing in this family."

"That would suck."

"Yeah."

"Well I don't want to treat you like a little kid," total lie. She was a little kid, after all. "So I'm gonna be straight with you...its not smart to be out in public with Michael."

"I don't care who his dad is! I like him!"

"Okay, okay, lets not yell now. Its good you got a friend. Everybody needs friends, right? You got to meet my best friend, Cooper. You'll love the guy. Everyone likes Coop."

"Whatever."

Whatever, Logan thought, smirking as he remembered Serena mocking Tina the night he first went to dinner at the lighthouse.

Whatever. He guess that sounded close enough to yes. Maybe he would call up Coop to meet up with them so he didn't have to hang out alone with his moody sister. He just didn't want her to hate him and he was afraid that he would say something to make that happen. Logan was desperate for someone else around to help him with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leyla had just asked Cooper what brought him to Port Charles. He was waiting with her at General Hospital, where she had gone to see about her twisted ankle.

He said that his family was the reason he moved to this town.

"So you have family in the area," she said "That's wonderful. Of course, the best thing about Port Charles to me is that it is hundreds of miles from my family. My mother, to be precise. Living too close to her would land me on the therapist's couch quicker than bloody anything else." She paused. "There I go, rambling on to you again. I'm sure you have no interest in this."

"Making conversation passes the time quicker."

"You really do not need to stay." She smiled. "I work here so getting an x-ray is not a scary thing for me. I'll be fine."

"If I'm bothering you-"

"Not at all! Its just I know I'm imposing on you."

"I'd like to see this through. Give you a ride home later. Your car is at the gym and you can't drive anyway with that ankle hurt."

"That would be asking entirely too much."

"You didn't ask, I offered."

"Well...." she tried to ignore the fact that he was completely gorgeous because her luck with men said that would make no difference whatsoever. Nothing ever worked out for her with any man and she doubted it ever would. That drove her mother crazy. Her mother who wanted grandkids quick and for Leyla to be a stay-at-home mom. Preferably married to a nice Iranian doctor. But any well-to-do, age appropriate, law abiding, fit for society parties, man would do in a pinch.

Just not a chick. A chick couldn't give Leyla babies and the gossip at the country club would give Leyla's father a heart attack and her mother a stroke.

Leyla was so sick of trying to be who her parents wanted. So she hid in this town, far from them, and dreaded their visits to see her or when they made her drive down to New York City and see them.

Cooper said "Let me help you out. I'll feel like a scuzz if I just leave you here to hobble out to a cab later."

"You're really dangerously sweet, Cooper."

"What's so dangerous about it?"

Leyla gave him a small smile. "You'll be a temptation that my meddling best friend can not resist. Nadine will be hatching a scheme about you before sundown tonight. I'm sorry in advance."

"What kind of scheme?"

"One to make you date me. Marry me. And give me babies. Terribly sorry. I wish I could talk her out of it but she's unmovable on these kind of issues. Unless...well there is a small hope...one way we could avoid her matchmaking ways."

"What's that?"

"Are you married or in a long-term relationship?"

"No....not anymore. I had a girlfriend. It didn't work out."

"Then we're sunk. You have my apologies for whatever life interrupting thing she does to you in the name of her pursuit of happy endings for everyone she knows. She is my best friend and I do love her but she's also a nosy nellie. A buttinski is what she calls it."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. She's never butted into my life before and I've met her several times."

Leyla raised an eyebrow. "I hope you're right."

"Relax. I'm sure she doesn't think there is anything going on between us."

Just then Nadine came walking back in with Leyla's pudding. "They only had tapioca. I hope that's okay."

"Thank you, Nadine. Its lovely of you to go out of your way on my account."

"Oh, it wasn't out of my way because to get to the cafeteria you have to go past peds and that means, of course, going past Kelly's office and I wanted to drop by and tell her that yes, I'd love to go to The Recovery Room tonight," she named the bar across the street from the hospital "with some of the other staff here. I'd told her you'd drop by too. I'm sure one little hurt ankle isn't enough to keep you down."

Nadine then turned to Cooper and added, in a fake casual voice, "You should join us."

Leyla and Cooper both did their best to not bust out laughing.

Nadine went on "Why don't I pick you up after I get off work? Eight good?"

Leyla muttered "Leaving nothing to chance."

Leyla and Cooper smirked at each other. Cooper said "Thanks but I work till eleven. Maybe some other time."

"Do you have to get straight on home, solider?" Nadine asked "Come on out and kick up some mud with us. We're a fun bunch, believe you me."

"Another time," Cooper said, biting back a laugh.

Nadine seemed frustrated. "Oh, all righty then, another time. I'll hold you to that. Unless you have reconciled with Maxie? Because I would not want to get between you two...you know, make her jealous, think something is going on when...with me and you...there certainly is not. I haven't spoken to Spinelli lately so I'm not up on all the latest twist and turns in the gossip. Did you and Maxie work it all out?"

Leyla said "Leave him alone. You're prying!"

Nadine shot her a look. "I'm just being friendly. You like making new friends, don't you, Cooper?"

"Sure." He still was trying to not laugh. Even hearing about Maxie hadn't made him all sad and depressed- like it usually did. Not when Nadine was so silly and funny with her little idea to hook up her best friend with the first available man who came walking by.

"See!" Nadine cried to Leyla. "He likes us. So another time then, Cooper, right? You pinky promise?"

She stuck out her pinky.

Nearly choking on his tongue, in laughter, he linked his pinky with hers for a brief moment.

She smiled and said "I have to scoot. Epiphany will be on the warpath if I don't get back to work a.s.a.p. I'll check back with you again, Leyla. You two get to know each other better." Nadine actually pulled on Cooper's arm, dragging him closer to Leyla. "There. Don't be so shy. She doesn't bite."

With a smile Nadine left. Cooper walked to the curtain and watched her go down the hall. When she turned the corner, Cooper looked at Leyla.

They both started laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooklyn walked into Kelly's diner a little before noon, when she was supposed to meet her brother for lunch. It was still strange- since it had just been a few days- to know she had a brother. Her Ma could hardly believe it was true. But Lois was excited and on the phone to Brenda in a second. Brooklyn had heard back that Brenda hadn't even known the truth until Lois called. So Brenda got right on her cell to Cooper.

Well now the secret was out and Brooklyn was glad for it. She had grown up her whole life not wanting any siblings because she was fighting to get her parents attention for herself, and to make real a little dream family that existed in her head. Now she was grown up and she knew that wasn't happening. Her folks weren't getting remarried ever. She wouldn't have that dream fantasy family. But she could have this new brother in her life.

There was no way she was going to make him feel like crap and push him away. That would be way out of line and she couldn't live with herself if she did that. Besides she liked the idea of getting to know all the things her and Cooper had in common. What stuff Ned passed down to both of them.

She spotted Georgie, walking out of the kitchen and putting on an apron as she did. "Hey!"

"Brooke," Georgie said with a smile.

"Working again, huh? You ever have one day when you don't work or go to school?"

"Not usually."

"You should figure out a way to get one day off a week. You need to learn how to kick back and do nothing." Brooke said, before leaning over the counter and adding, in a whisper, "Or do a hot cowboy."

Georgie giggled. "He's not a cowboy. He's just from Texas."

Brooklyn shrugged and sat down. "Same thing." A devilish gleam flicked into her eyes "That man....yum."

"You're so bad!" Georgie said, laughing.

"Yum. Yum. Yum."

"You're lucky you're my best friend or I'd be so mad right now."

"You know what I like to do when I get really mad?"

Georgie smiled and shook her head. "Stop."

Brooklyn leaned over and whispered "Cowboys. You should try it. Great physical therapy."

Georgie giggled and blushed deeply. Brooklyn loved seeing her friend so happy over a guy. No one could tell Brooke that Logan wasn't right for Georgie. She just looked at Georgie and knew...it was that cowboy or nobody at all for her best friend.

The day Logan moved to Port Charles was a day that Brooke knew Georgie would never forget and never wish away....he came along and made life crazy and wild and miserable and happy and real. And because he did that Brooklyn loved the guy. And it didn't hurt any that he was the hottest cowboy she ever met.

(I buy the bar a double round of Crown

and everybody's getting down

and this town

ain't never gonna be the same!

-

So I saddle up my horse

and I ride into the city.

I make a lot of noise

cause the girls they are so pretty.

-

Riding up and down Broadway

on my big old stud Leroy

-

and the girls say 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy.'

-

Everybody says 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy!') (Big and Rich)


	144. Chapter 144 Saturday December 1, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 144**

**Saturday December 1, 2007**

When Leyla was gone getting her x-ray Cooper walked outside the hospital to check his phone. Looking at it he noticed the time. 12:05.

That's when he suddenly remembered he was supposed to meet Brooklyn for lunch at Kelly's today. He dialed the diner.

"Kelly's. How can I help you?"

"Georgie?"

"Yes."

"Its Cooper. Is Brooklyn around there by any chance?"

"Yep. She's right here. Hold on, okay?"

"Thanks, Georgie."

A moment later Brooklyn came on the phone. "Hey! You got held up somewhere, huh? Get called into work or something?"

"Actually a friend had to go to the hospital- twisted ankle. Nothing serious. Can we have lunch next week instead? I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner. Seriously. I just blanked on it when I was caught up at GH with getting my friend treated."

"Don't stress over it. I'm cool. Since we never exchanged numbers yet why don't you give me your e-mail address and we'll make plans that way? And I'll send you my number too."

"All right. Do you have a piece of paper to write with?"

"One sec....okay. Go."

" Its arewehavingfunyet at webnet dot com."

"Cute. How'd you come up with that?"

"That's Logan's idea of funny. His email is, all one word: thesefivewordsinmyheadscream. If I didn't go along he'd bug the shit out of me so its easier to just go with it. He wanted addresses that linked us and I refused BatmanBarrett and RobinHayes. It was just too much. What if someone from work wanted to e-mail me?"

Brooklyn chuckled. "Yeah, BatmanBarrett does sound a little kindergarten."

"He had other options. Some so filthy my Aunt could never write me again."

"I can just bet. Well, hope your friend is all right. Its not Logan hurt, is it?"

"No."

"Maxie?"

"No. Okay, I'll let you go-"

"Serena?"

"Hanging up now, Brooklyn."

"So it is a girl then? You know Serena was telling me last night that you two are just buddies. I don't buy that story though. You know its not cool to lie to a little sister."

"We are buddies and its not Serena who twisted her ankle. I'll talk to you-"

"So you have another girl in your life? Who?"

"Is this where the chutzpah comes in?"

She had told him her mother believed Brooklyn had chutzpah like all good girls from Bensonhurst do.

Brooklyn said "Backing off. I'll email you as soon as I get home."

"Thanks and thanks for being cool with me canceling."

"No problem. Talk to you later."

"Okay, bye, Brooklyn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam came walking in the front door of the Lake House, carrying two drinks from the Corinthos- Morgan coffeehouse. She had stopped in there, thinking she might see Max, but he was no where around. She wanted drinks too so she ordered and left, driving straight out to her mother's house.

Alexis sat at the table, with her glasses on, working on legal briefs. She smiled at Sam. "A surprise drop in. I love it."

"Do you? You look busy." Sam winced.

She didn't want to be a nuisance to Alexis. She had been leaning on her a lot this last week, after breaking up with Lucky and then deciding to have a baby. It was always a delicate balance to know how much her mom wanted her around. They were still finding there way. Alexis said she wanted Sam in her life and loved her, but it was so hard to keep trusting that. Each day she tried to believe a little more.

"I am busy. This case is headache and a half. But you brought coffee," Alexis smiled and reached for it "so I'll let you stay. Mmm. It smells good."

"I told them it was for you so its whatever you usually order."

"Thank you."

Sam fidgeted and sipped her coffee.

Alexis said "And there's another reason I don't mind you interrupting my work."

"Needed a break anyway?"

"Because I love you, Sam, and you're always welcome here."

Sam smiled, with tears jumping into her eyes. "Oh, okay, Mom. Cool." She sat down at the table. "So, I, um....listen to this...someone offered to father my baby last night."

They gave each other identical wide eyed stares.

Sam added "I know!"

Alexis was shocked. "Who? A doctor? Tell me its a doctor! Or a stockbroker. They're good too. A cop...that would make it kinda messy, in this family, but I could deal. I always do. Does he have good genes? Have you seen his medical records? Just tell me who it is...I'm dying here."

"Who do you think it is?" Sam gave her another wide eyed look.

Alexis' mouth dropped.

Sam repeated "I know!"

"Max offered to father your baby. And you told me that you were off men."

"I am. I swear! I'm off them. But Max."

Alexis smiled widely. "But Max. Oh, very off men. But Max."

Sam searched her eyes. "What do you think?"

"Another mobster in this family. What is with our danger gene? I blame Mikkos. World freezing narcissistic. A man must love danger if he's concocting plots to control the whole world, right?"

"Focus! Max?!"

"Oh....I like Max. I told you that he's very sweet. Now, Max as the father of my grandchild. That is something I need to think about. Maybe sit Max down. Get to know every little thing about Maxwell-"

"Maximus."

"Maximus?"

"Yep. Maximus Giambetti Junior...possible baby daddy. Maybe? I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think this is a big decision and you need to find out what he expects from you and about seeing this baby before you go a step further."

"He wants to raise the baby with me. And he's okay with me being off men."

"That won't last though."

"Him raising the baby? You think he'd bolt? He seems really steady." Sam ran her hands through her hair nervously. "But then again, what do I know? I thought Jason would stick. He said he would. He promised. But he gave up and gave my life to Liz. And now he's got everything I don't...someone to marry and a baby son...and he's sharing that with Carly. He was never gonna stick to me. I see that much now." Sam sighed. "So you think Max would give up when he got sick of me too? I'm not asking him to love me though. Just the baby. And he swears he likes the idea better than a sperm bank and no, he was not drunk. He could have changed his mind by now though...who knows....so bad idea?"

"Thinking you are off men when you rapidly becoming Giambetti obsessed is your bad idea. You are setting yourself up to fall in love with him while you tell him to go date other women....what if he does?"

"Then he does. I'll deal."

"Just be honest with him as you go along."

"Honest and me? Ha."

"You kept a lot of secrets from both Jason and Lucky, are you planning to keep secrets from Max?"

"He knows about all that junk because he was around. He even knows about Jake because Sonny was ranting about it. I don't have any secrets left."

"Just one." The secret of who Sam's father was.

Sam said "But that's our secret and I won't say anything, promise."

"I believe you, Sam. Now back to this Max being my grandchild's daddy issue. I love that you are having a baby. I think it will be good for you. But you are in an emotional place because of your break up with Lucky. I think you need to take some time, even one week, to just not decide anything. Let stuff sink in. Then think about it again once you are more removed from that moment when you knew it was over with Lucky. Post-break up is a bad time for life changing choices."

"I know. You're right. I knew you'd know what I should do. I told Max we had to think more about this. But hearing it from you confirms I was right."

Sam believed Alexis to be way smarter than Sam was, so she always liked to hear what Alexis thought about anything. Even if she hated what her mother said she knew it was usually right.

Sam added "Thanks, Mom," and Alexis melted, smiling softly at hearing those words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena stood in her mother's private executive bathroom at Deception, with the door locked. Lucy was off having meetings somewhere else in the building so it was a good place for Serena to go to make a phone call.

She stood there, complaining to Maxie, "I swear, I'm gonna start smoking again if this shit don't change soon."

"That will only give you bad skin and lines on your face."

"Ask me if I care."

"Okay, now you are talking insanity. Of course you care. The girl who bought an amazing, high end boutique, credit card busting, wardrobe back from Paris has to care if she looks like shit. Anyway, what if Johnny does come back around....you want to look hot for him, right?"

"He's over it all."

"You don't know that for sure! He's a guy. Its not like they cry in public when they're hurt. He seemed worked up about it last night when I asked him and worked up equals feelings and feelings might mean he cares enough to work it out."

"Its been hours since I called him. I know he got my message by now. I've never seen him once without that phone on him."

"He's a mob boss. He could be in the middle of some kind of life or death stand off for all you know."

"Sure he is."

"Okay, you're just bringing me down now. You want him back? Then go track his ass down."

"I have to work till later tonight."

"Your Mom isn't going to fire you if you ditch work. Go get your man."

"Max...?" They knew each other for so many years- since they were little tiny girls- that Serena didn't have to say more for Maxie to know what she was asking.

"No, I'm not saying this just because if you hook up with Johnny then you won't hook up with Cooper. If you want Cooper...say so....and...then I'll just figure out a way to handle that. Because Cooper wasn't taking me back no matter what and I'm with Spinelli now. It would be weird- you and Coop- but it would be tragic if you stay miserable. So, Rena, is it really...deep down...Cooper?"

"I'm going to take your advice. I'm going to track Johnny's ass down."

"Hell yeah. You totally should. And wear something hot."

"Ugh. I swear I've felt like shit all week. I don't know that I have the energy for hot right now."

"You can't hit on him looking like death warmed over. Spinelli showed up at my house one day when I looked like that and I tell you...I felt so naked, I swear."

"Did he seem turned off?"

"Well we made out like crazy so I guess not."

"Your boyfriend seems really sweet, Max."

"I don't know that we are boyfriend and girlfriend yet....but we're together...and he's taking me out tonight. I don't know what he'd say if I said my boyfriend, The Jackal. It might be fun to find out....he's so adorable...I just...I really like me when I'm with him."

"I can tell you really are into him."

"He's not the only guy I've ever been nuts over. There was Lucky first."

Serena laughed. "Oh my God, I remember that! You had the worst crush on him since we were like what? Eleven?"

"I don't know. I think forever. But then I got with him when he was married. Such a wild time, Rena. Everyone hated me. I swear I was like the town pariah. And then Lucky dumped me on my ass. I loved him so much for so long and he just thought that was stupid. He didn't think that love meant anything. Or that all the ways I tried to keep him were a big deal...he just thought I was a dumb skanky little bitch who messed up his life." Maxie sniffled.

"Its okay, Max. I know how it is. Remember that guy I liked right before I moved away? Sometimes I used to imagine he was just as in love with me and he was waiting for me to move home. I compared everyone to him but it was just in my head. And all the guys I dated when I was away from Port Charles...complete disasters."

"I've had a lot of these crazy love affairs in my life and they always end in the worst way possible. Jesse died and he was so young and he was a hero. It wasn't fair at all. And another boy I knew died...Zander... he was shot by the police. And there was Kyle Radcliff, do you remember that asshole?"

"Vaguely. A druggie, right?"

"That's him. I used to pray he'd get run over by, like, twenty semis. Dating him was hell. But not as bad as when Cooper walked in on me kissing Logan...but Coop took me back...and then I had sex with Logan anyway. And he didn't even pick me over Lulu. Isn't that embarrassing? Its so embarrassing, I swear. I couldn't believe it. We were hot as hell, Rena. He did this thing with his tongue that he should give lessons to other guys about-"

"Max! That's my brother."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. No Logan sex talk. Okay, anyway, what I was saying is that I just don't want to go into this thing with Spinelli all happy and hopeful and stupid.....if its gonna end all shitty and ugly, like it always does for me. But I don't know how to not want Spinelli either. I've chased him all over town. When he goes away from me...every time since I fell for him in the stables....I want to find out where he went and when he's coming back again. I just wish I knew some way to keep it from ending like a train wreck in a few months."

"You figure out how to keep love going with a guy and please tell me right away cause I don't got a fucking clue, Max. I really don't."

"Well, you have to know which guy you want first. Do you?"

"I'm going to go find Johnny tonight and settle this shit once and for all. So I can know for sure he won't take me back."

"He told you that already."

"But I didn't kiss him that day. Maybe if I kiss him..."

"If it goes bad....call me, right away. I'll be on my second formal date but its okay. Promise you'll call?"

"Promise."

"I better let you get back to work, Rena."

"Okay. Bye, Max. Have fun with Spinelli tonight. Just don't worry about what's gonna happen months from now. He's not those other guys. He's...what is it? The Jackman?"

"The Jackal and he's amazing."

"Okay then. So it could all work out. I mean, think about it, eventually, with somebody, it has to all work out, right?"

"Look at our parents."

"Damn, Maxie, did you have to go there?"

"I'm not like my bitch mother. And Spinelli is nothing like Frisco. He wants more family, not to run away from his responsibilities. I mean, look at it, Spinelli loves Jason, who is all blank expressions and almost unreadable, let alone lovable. But Spinelli sticks by him. He doesn't run off for someone better and something more exciting. If he can stick with Jason...who is all sucky...then why couldn't he stick with me when I'm all awesome?"

"He could and he will. He's not a runner, you said it yourself."

"And I'm not a slut, no matter what Little Lulu thinks."

"Hey, about that, why was that brat at your party last night? Don't we hate her?"

"Not anymore."

"Seriously? When did this happen? And why didn't I get a vote?"

"I'll explain it all later. I need to go get some food and then hit the mall with Sam to find a dress that will make Spinelli lose his mind."

"Lulu, ugh. I don't think I like this shit at all."

"Yeah, well, deal. This is the way it is."

"I got bigger problems to worry about than her so whatever...all right...tell me later why you took pity on her whiny little ass. Anyway, later, Max."

"Bye, Rena."

_Note- just in case you couldn't read the email addresses they are:_

_Are we having fun yet- for Cooper _

_These five words in my head scream- for Logan_

_That comes from the Nickleback song "This is how you remind me."_


	145. Chapter 145 Saturday December 1, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 145**

**Saturday December 1, 2007**

Maxie walked into Georgie's bedroom that night at around seven thirty and her mouth dropped. Georgie stood there in this incredible looking blue dress with her hair in soft curls and her skin absolutely radiant.

"Wow," Maxie breathed out.

Georgie had been staring in the mirror with a far away look in her eyes. She jerked to attention and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, hi. I thought you had plans with Spinelli tonight?"

"He'll be here in an hour." Maxie was wearing a white terry cloth robe. "And if I didn't already have a killer dress in my room to wear I would be so jealous right now that you found that one."

"Brooklyn found it at a boutique in Crimson Point while I was working today. She said I needed something hot to wear for Logan."

"Well, this is hot. You sure you want to be this hot?"

"Oh! Don't tell me its skanky?" Panic flew into her eyes as she looked down. "I thought it was just sexy enough but still respectable."

"Its not even that sexy. Its beautiful. But its going to make him want to take it off you. Especially when he sees the look on your face."

"What look?"

"Like you're in love with him. That's what look."

Georgie turned back toward the mirror and messed around with her hair.

Maxie stared at her sister. For the first time she saw a grown woman. It was like a transformation took place while Maxie was too busy making out with Spinelli, becoming close to Milo, playing nice with Lulu, reconnecting with Serena, bonding with Johnny, healing her broken heart over Cooper, and making peace with all that went down with Logan.

Maxie walked closer to Georgie.

A part of Maxie had known all along, from the first time Georgie ever stuck up for Logan, that if they got together Logan would soak up all the love Georgie had to give in her big heart. He wouldn't be able to resist being loved in that pure, simple, trust-filled way.

"So," Maxie said "where you are guys going tonight?"

"I don't know where exactly. Maybe the Metro Court, if he could get reservations. But I know he's taking me dancing."

"Logan is taking a chick dancing and its not at the Catacombs. Huh. Lulu never got this treatment."

Confidently, Georgie said "Well, I'm not Lulu, am I?"

"Milo is taking her out tonight. Do you know he waited a year for her? Unbelievable, huh? Crazy. A year for Little Lulu. She better be good to him."

"Hopefully it works out."

Georgie's thoughts seemed a million miles a way still, to Maxie. Georgie paused for a moment, fidgeting with her hair, and then she added "And I hope you and Spinelli work out too. Its going better now, right?"

"Its going phenomenal! He's....Georgie...he's just so great to me. I didn't even know guys were like he is."

Georgie smiled warmly at Maxie and then looked back in the mirror. She got lost in her head again.

Maxie fidgeted. "Uh...so....are you having sex with Logan already?"

"Not yet."

"Are you going to tonight?"

"How should I know that, Maxie? Its something that just happens."

"Not for me. Its something I make happen....except with Spinelli cause he really is stuck on being officially in love before we can make love. But don't think I can't be an Everything But Girl cause I so can. It won't be forever...things just have to keep going good."

"I'm tempted when I'm with Logan," Georgie said, shyly. "But I think we need to have the talk first, just to be smart and safe, you know?"

"I guess."

"Aren't you safe? Robin will freak out if you aren't. You have to be safe, Maxie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay. I've been having sex long enough to know all that."

"But do you practice what you know?"

"Sure! Sometimes."

Georgie gave her a stern look. "Fine. I'll have the talk with Spinelli....or maybe... I'll e-mail him...because I couldn't even tell him I had a crush on him so I can't tell him to use condoms...not to his face. But if you won't tell him he has to then I'll write him or send Logan over there or something."

"What crush?"

"What?"

"You had a crush on Spinelli?"

"You knew that. Its in my blog. Spinelli is J, for The Jackal. Who did you think I meant when I said stuff like: I went to see J and he looked so cute with a smear of orange on his face from his potato chips and I just wanted him to kiss me but then I want L to kiss me every time I see him so what does that mean?"

"I don't keep up with your blog! I have a life!"

"Maxie, its not a big deal."

"Did you ever kiss Spinelli?"

"No. I got over my crush when he asked Nadine to the Ball."

"Oh.....I didn't fall for him till the Ball...so, I guess its okay."

"I don't think you have any room to talk. If I liked Spinelli when you did, so what? You liked Logan when I did."

"I didn't know! Don't go there. Don't act like I hurt you like I did Cooper. You never said anything."

"You're right. Its not your fault what I was keeping secret." Georgie stared in the mirror and looked lost again.

"You're really excited about tonight, aren't you?"

"I could be going on my first date with the man I marry. Wouldn't you be excited, Maxie?"

"Wow."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo could not believe this was actually happening. He was going on a date- even if they were technically only friends- with Lesley Lou Spencer, the most beautiful woman on all of the planet.

How did this happen?

He still remembered when he couldn't string two words together that made sense when she was standing in front of him. He was so awe stuck. Love stoned. Dry mouthed and giddy and stupid over her from the first second he looked at her.

And then she started talking. She was funny, and sad, and lonely and hurt and sweet and confused. He just wanted to take care of her. He made her a lunch to take on the road to Tennessee. He waited for her to come back so he could ask her out.

She came home with Spinelli and was all about him for months. Then all about Logan. All about Johnny. While Milo waited. He waited out her pain over Dillon and the abortion. Her confusion about how much to love Spinelli...Spinelli who she called hers in this possessive little tone that Milo was aching to hear her use when saying his name. He waited out her lust for Logan. He waited out the wild ride with Johnny....Johnny in his fast car...Johnny who had sex with her in the middle of a party while her boyfriend was in the same house.

Milo waited for one straight year. And on their anniversary they were now going on a date. A date Lulu asked him for...finally.

She wanted to be just friends for now and he could respect that. He'd just keep waiting for her. It was all worth it for him.

He walked up to her grandmother's door and rang the bell. Lesley opened it. "Mr. Giambetti, you look handsome this evening. Come in."

Milo stepped inside, just as Lulu was coming down the stairs in a green wrap dress. Her blonde hair was up and she had flowers in it. His heart just stopped. She was so beautiful to him.

He choked out "Lulu," and then coughed. "Hello, Lulu."

She smiled at him. That bright smile he knew no one else got. And then she came downstairs and took the flowers he held out of his hand, saying, in a shy and sweet voice that he bet no one else knew she had "You didn't have to."

"You're welcome," he said, in a daze. "I mean! That's fine. I wanted to. You're welcome."

"Thank you, Milo." She handed the flowers to her grandmother. "Could you put this in a vase for me?"

Lesley said "Of course. You two have a good time. Don't do all the wild stuff Laura and Luke did at your age."

Milo and Lulu shared a secret look.

He knew he loved her. He loved her in that old fashioned way that didn't need even one kiss to be real. Though they had kissed twice now. One soft, angel breath's of kiss and one crazy, sexy, tongue tangling kiss. He liked both. Cherished them. And he would wait for more.

_(I'll wait for you_

_at Heaven's gate._

_-_

_I don't care_

_how long it takes._

_-_

_And I'll Saint Pete_

_I can't come in_

_without my love and my best friend._

_-_

_Oh, this ain't nothing new._

_Sweetheart, I'll wait for you._

_-_

_P.S. _

_I love you too._

_-_

_Sweetheart, I'll wait for you._) (Joe Nichols)


	146. Chapter 146 Saturday December 1, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 146**

**Saturday December 1, 2007**

It was easy. So easy. Buy her a drink. Grin. Tell her about his car. Let her notice the gun stuck in the back of his pants. Put his hand on her knee, whisper in her ear. And it was done.

Johnny Zacchara was taking a stranger home.

She had straight brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing like the broken blue ones Serena had. This woman was shorter, thicker, plainer. But pretty and nice and there at The Recovery Room when Johnny walked in looking for someone...anyone...to drive Serena out of his mind and heart.

They flirted in his Jag. And in the elevator he stood behind her, with his hands on her arms, letting his body brush hers...trying to get her turned on and excited...trying to get him the same way...just teasing her. The doors opened on his floor and he went for it.

He wasn't feeling her really but he needed this, didn't he?

So, as soon as she was in the hallway, he gave her this dark, sex filled look and she started to giggle as he pulled her close and kissed her. They moved down the hallway, with her walking backwards, and him pulling his keys out of his pocket, their lips connected the whole time.

They'd be inside soon. He could get her clothes off and finally end this pain over Serena. Know for sure that they were over.

He heard a gasp. Pulling away from the woman he looked down the hall.

In front of his door to his condo, dressed in jeans, a pink cashmere sweater, her unbuttoned coat and a pink wool cap, sat Serena. His chick.

And he felt like complete garbage for letting her see him doing this.

The stranger asked "Johnny?"

Serena jumped to her feet and ran past him, to the stairwell, disappearing from his sight.

The stranger asked "Who was that?"

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck. "You should leave now."

"What?"

"Look, I'm sorry. Slap me if you got to. But leave."

She huffed out a little puff of air. "Forget you ever met me! You see me out and you don't know me, you understand?"

Then she was jamming the button for the elevator while Johnny walked over to his condo to go inside. He needed a drink. He didn't know how he'd ever forget the look in Serena's eyes tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan was sweating slightly. He tugged at his tie. He kept debating taking it off. Maybe he looked lame. He probably did, he decided.

He wanted to look good for her.

He knocked on Georgie's front door, remembering her father hated him and would be pissed to see him over there. Maxie pulled the door open. There was no hate in her eyes and he had the urge to hug her. But he didn't.

Instead he asked, in a strained voice, as he tugged on the tie another time. "Is this totally lame?"

She smiled. Her bright, crazy, Maxie when she's happy, smile. "Get in here. Let me fix you up."

Pulling him inside she re-tied the horribly crooked tie and messed around with his hair, straightened the collar on his blue shirt, and then stepped back. "Good as its gonna get."

Logan looked up the stairs and then at Maxie again. "I know you hate this, me and your sister, but I-" love her.

"Yeah, I know you do."

Of course she knew. He never had to tell her anything. Not really.

He swallowed hard. So this was it. This was the start of the rest of his life- officially, that is, because he would always think that making pies together was the real start. And Georgie would always call the start when he walked into Kelly's with Cooper and Maxie and didn't even really notice her at all.

Logan rubbed at his jaw. "Does she like jazz?"

"Georgie likes all that boring stuff. Jazz, art, the opera. Anything that sounds like school work or something no one else our age likes, she's all over it. Why? Are you taking her to a jazz club?"

"A piano bar in Rochester. But there's this jazz club down by the wharf here in town...maybe that would be better...or there's this seafood joint on the lake that I read about online. Its supposed to be great. Lines out the door and all that shit....what do you think?"

"She'll like anything you do. She's not that picky."

He stared at her for a long moment. In a low whisper, he asked "Are you okay with this?"

In a soft and happy voice she confessed "I'm dating Spinelli. Did you know?"

"Yeah, I heard something about you giving him a try. Sounded like a fairy tale in his Jackal mind to me but I take it that its real, huh?"

She spun around in her black, sexy little, thigh skimming dress. "All for him."

"Lucky Jackal."

"Georgie thinks she's lucky too so relax already. You're making a puddle on my floor with your flop sweat." Maxie pointed to the down stairs bathroom. "Go get yourself together and I'll go get my sister and really...its going to be great....she's excited about this. You won' t screw it up. You just can't. You won't this time...I know you won't, Logan."

Now he really wanted to hug her. Again he didn't. She went upstairs and he went to the bathroom to wash his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in Eli's- this really grimy rib joint- Milo told Lulu "I know this place isn't fancy but-"

She beamed at him. "Its perfect."

"You came here a lot as a kid?"

"My dad brought it home for us and, when Dad went on the road, Lucky did. I've always loved this food."

This was the food of her childhood. Eli's was love. And Milo knew that about her. It amazed Lulu.

He had listened and remembered and planned this night for her. He was a really good man who really cared about her.

She wanted to keep being the women he believed in. She went on "So, uh....do you eat here a lot too?"

"No. Never before."

"Really? You have to try the ribs! The sauce is to die for, Milo. Seriously. My dad says that eating ribs from here is like touching the face of God...of course my Dad had never been all that religious. But still its really good."

"I don't think I'll try any, all the same."

"Why not? In the mood for a burger?"

"I'm a vegetarian, Lulu."

"You are? Since when?"

"Since I was five. My mom raised me that way on this sorta...commune type place...out in Jersey. She's kind of a hippie or something, you might call it."

"How is it I never knew this?"

"You never asked."

"I'm sorry, Milo."

"You're forgiven."

She smiled and picked up her menu. "Okay, lets see what else they have here that never had a face...wait. Can I eat meat in front of you? Can you kiss someone who eats meat? Not saying we are kissing tonight...but can you?"

"You can eat whatever you want and yes, I can."

"Oh, good." She looked at the menu for a minute, then looked at him. "Happy Anniversary, Milo."

"Happy Anniversary, Lulu. Some first year, wasn't it?"

"Yeah....I kinda messed it all up."

"No, not at all. You just grew up. I knew that you needed time to do that....I figured it out sometime after I went to pick you up when you were with Johnny that day...and I knew you were confused and so was I...so I decided to get over you. Didn't work out so great."

She bit her bottom lip.

He went on "So I'm not going to try and do that again. And I hope that you won't ask me to."

She waited and moment and then leaned over the table. "You know what my mom told me once? The first year is always the hardest for any couple."

He choked out "Couple?"

"No one else waited for me. Only you, Milo." Her eyes fluttered down. She reached out and clutched his hand, that lay on the splintery wooden table. She whispered, not looking at him until the last word slipped from her mouth, "Next year I'm not dating anyone but you."

He sucked in a quick, shallow breath. He didn't say anything, even a minute later.

Her heart beat really fast. The minute stretched on and on. She spoke fast. "You probably don't believe me. I wouldn't believe me. Why should you? All I do is go from guy to guy and I know I hurt everyone and I know I hurt you and I know everyone is sick of me. You should be sick of me too...but I'm not lying or playing around this time...and I'm not going to go to another guy...not for one year, at least. Whether you want me or not, stay with me or not, date me or not, no matter what happens I'm not saying yes to anyone else....I promise you...till this day next year. And if we actually, somehow, are still doing good then.....we can think about year three. Do you believe me, Milo?"

He stared at her some more.

She was breathing shakily. "Please, say something. Say you don't care even. Say you do. Say anything!"

His eyes were locked on hers. And in those eyes she saw her answer come to life. A small smile curved her lips and grew and grew and grew.

(In your eyes- the light, the heatIn your eyes-I am completeIn your eyes-I see the doorwayIn your eyes-to a thousand churchesIn your eyes-the resolution

of all the fruitless searches

-In your eyesOh, I see the light and the heat

In your eyesOh, I want to be that complete

-I want to touch

the lightthe heat I see in your eyes) (Peter Gabriel)

Milo moved to Lulu's side of the table. He was shaking with nervous energy and so was she. He gently raised his hand and tucked a piece of loose hair, from her updo, behind her ear. Leaning close to her, he whispered, in this very deep and sensual voice "Can I kiss you?"

She nodded, just once, and then his lips melded with hers.

The waiter appeared "All right, I don't got all night. What can I get you kids?"

They broke apart, staring at each other lovingly. Lulu shook her head, breaking the moment, as she brought herself back to reality. She told the waiter "Just two salads. No meat."

"Who comes to a rib joint for salad? Of all the crazy things," the waiter grumbled "What'd you want to drink? And if you say wine, I need some I.D."

Milo turned and looked at him. Harshly he asked "Is there someone else here who can wait on us? Because you're ruining our anniversary dinner."

The guy brightened up. "Anniversary, huh? That's fantastic. Nobody stays together anymore. How long has it been for you two?"

Lulu said, smiling, and shooting Milo a look that made them both chuckle at the strangeness of them having an anniversary. Though it only marked the day they met, they both felt it was important. They both wanted to celebrate this day, whether anyone else believed it made sense or not.

She said "A year."

"Well," the waiter said "you're young. You got time for lots more. Now what you want to drink? Its on the house. You two save up for a baby or something."

"I'll have ice tea," Lulu said.

"That's fine for me too," Milo told him.

"Be right back with that. Congratulations you two. No wonder you were making out in here. An anniversary. I remember my first one with my Old Lady. Now those were the days."

He walked away with a smile on his lips.

Lulu leaned against Milo's chest, to muffle her giggles. He touched her back. The feel of his large, warm hand was comforting and exciting at the same time. She looked up and into his eyes.

And she was home again. For the first time since she was a little girl, she stopped being so damn scared, for at least that minute in time.

(And all my instincts, they the grand facade, so soon will burn.

-Without a noise, without my pride,I reach out from the inside)

She smiled for him. "I know I'm gonna make a mess of things still but I won't run away. Whatever happens....I'm not running this time."

"If you run...I'll wait for you to run back, Lulu."

"Was it crazy for me to offer you a whole year? I'm not taking the offer back. Whether you want it or not...its yours. But do you really want a whole year or you don't know if you can trust me like that yet?"

"I want it."

"Oh," she sucked in a happy breath.

With a little grin on his lips he took her hands in his, and turned so he was looking straight ahead in the booth, letting her know he would sit right there on her side for their meal. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Milo looked at the menu that was laying on the table still. "Lets see what the have for dessert here." He looked down and into her eyes, as she titled her head a little so their eyes met.

"We always ate cheesecake when I was a kid."

"Cheesecake it is then, Lulu...and I think I'll take some home for Max, too."

Their eyes held. And they forgave each other for not being grown up enough a year ago to do this right. She wasn't the only one who messed up. He was too young and too nervous and too shy. Now they knew what was on the line...they had to be brave...and give this love a real chance to grow.


	147. Chapter 147 Saturday December 1, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 147**

**Saturday December 1, 2007**

Georgie stopped at the top of the stairs, at her house, and looked down into the living room, to see Logan standing there. She knew he wasn't allowed to be over at her house but she couldn't deny him this moment-picking her up for their first date.

She'd never seen him dressed up before. He looked so adorable to her. Like a sexy man and a little boy at the same time. She could imagine him at six years old in Texas and she could imagine him at forty-six watching football on the couch and rooting for those Texas teams with his own college aged son.

He had his back to her but then he turned- as if he sensed her there or he might have heard her breathing- and their eyes met. A soft smile curved her lips.

Not saying a word she walked down into the living room, watching him tug on his tie nervously, and walked over to him. Her hands replaced his on that tie and she undid it. She put it in his pocket. She reached up and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt and straightened his collar.

"Perfect," Georgie told Logan softly.

"Let me look at you, brown eyes." He took her hand and stepped back. His eyes went up and down her body, taking in her blue dress that showed off every curve in delicate way that wasn't screaming sex. "Gorgeous, as always, girl."

She stepped close to him, looked up into his eyes and then said "Follow me."

Leaving go of his hand she walked into the kitchen. He stood there watching her till she left the room. When he came in she was in the middle of the room, in the spot where he walked around her asking if she had a crush on him and what name she wanted to be called since she didn't like doll or darlin anymore.

"Ask me again, Logan. Ask me why I always screamed at you."

He walked over to her. Standing behind her he whispered in her ear "I think I know why you get so all fire mad at me, girl. You got yourself a little crush on me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been wanting me?"

"How long have I known you?"

"You want to go out with me sometime?"

"Name the time, Logan. Anytime."

"You still mad at me about Lulu and Maxie?"

"Yes."

He chuckled. She smiled.

Logan asked "You think you can give me another chance, girl?"

"Hmmm. Lets see. A life with Logan," she lifted one hand "or a life without Logan." She lifted her other hand.

Georgie turned around. Brown eyes sunk into light, but not nearly as broken anymore, eyes. She finished "A life with Logan."

He grinned. "You're a smart girl, I knew you'd pick the right one."

"I didn't know you'd bring me pie. I couldn't believe you did that."

"I just did it so you'd be nice to me."

"Why would you care? You didn't even really feel this then."

"I felt something. I knew on some level that I knew I had to impress you."

"And you thought pie would impress me?" she teased.

"It worked, girl, didn't it?"

She smiled brightly. "Yes, it worked."

She took his hand and led him to the living room. He slipped her coat on her and they left for their first date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny had wanted to get drunk, after Serena caught him with someone else, but he didn't. He walked inside and poured a drink. Stood there for a long moment and then flung the glass at the wall.

Grabbing his keys he ran out the door, jumped in his Jag and headed for the lighthouse. He didn't plan to go there though because she wasn't the kind of chick to cry in front of anyone if she could help it. She did cry in front of him once but she couldn't stop herself that day.

He got on the expressway exit closest to her house.

He raced his Jag down the freeway, searching for the exit that was just a blur in his memory, and then passed it. He had to get off and get back on the freeway, go to the exit and then find the right parking lot.

His eyes scanned the cars.

This was the place where they broke up four days before. Those four days had been miserable. He didn't know four days could feel like this. He had bad days in the past (empty days after his mother died, his cousins died, Claudia moved away) but he was numb then. Now he felt every little painful second of it.

He parked his car and got out, looking up and down the rows of cars till he found someone sitting in one. His heart thudded hard in his chest. He took quick strides to get to her vehicle. His hand closed around the door handle on the passenger side. He tried to open it but it was locked.

"Serena....come on, let me in."

He waited for her to yell obscenities at him but she didn't. The door unlocked. He climbed into the car. She turned off the music she was playing. Her face was streaked with lines from where her tears washed away her make-up, which he saw in the quick flash of the interior light, but she wasn't crying anymore.

She was completely still and didn't look at him when he sat down and closed the door.

Johnny sat there for a long moment. Not sure what to say. He listened to her breathing in and out. Listened to the sound of her swallowing. Finally he said what he truly felt deep down "I fucked up."

"You told me how it was. You could be with whoever you want." Each word had no life in it. Gone was the fire he loved so much.

"I had no business letting my lips touch hers or her touch me."

She asked the next thing with slow and deliberate words "What's her name?"

He whispered, painfully, knowing the name would never be forgotten by her, "Bridget."

"What a nice name for a whore," she said, numbly.

"That woman was not a whore and that's what makes what I did even worse. I messed with her head tonight just cause mine was messed up over us."

After a long moment Serena asked "How far did it go?"

"Just what you saw. A couple kisses. And now I wish I could take those moments away from my life and make them disappear."

"You paid me back good this time, Johnny."

"Come on! Don't go there. That's not what that was."

Still refusing to turn and meet his eyes she whispered, emotionally, accusations in her tone "Why didn't you call me back?"

"To say what? I'm still hurt!" He whispered, with broken hearted pain filling his tone. "You hurt me like you don't even know!"

"You just won't listen. You won't listen to me. I wanted you and you didn't care. I picked you and you didn't care. I could have picked Cooper and that doesn't even faze you at all."

"Of course, it doesn't fucking faze me! He shouldn't be an option for you! I'm your man, Serena."

Instead of looking at him she turned and looked out the window. Johnny brought his fingers up, underneath her jaw, and made her look at him. He repeated "I'm your man."

_God, please, _he begged this deity that stole his mother away and made his father crazy_, Let her still want this_. _Let her want me. I'll make it right. I just need her._

She shivered beneath his fingers. Her lips quivered. He watched her there in the moonlight, seeming to be frozen beneath his stare, for the longest moment. Then she flung herself on him, hugging him so desperately he could barely breath, and she whispered "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am that I hurt you. I'm sorry and I know I messed up. I'm sorry. But I want you...us...I need this so much. I'm sorry, Johnny. Please don't give up on me."

Gone was the tough bitch. He had liked her- a lot- and he hoped the fire came back into Serena's eyes again. But he liked this woman too. The soft woman he never saw till he broke her heart...and she broke his....and they broke apart a good thing that they had just got started.

They just couldn't let go though. They couldn't let well enough be. They could move on to simple and sweet with someone else- the loyal cop friend, the working single mom. Johnny and Serena were a mess....but they felt each other down in their bones and had from the first second at Jake's.

Maybe they needed to go their separate ways and love other people. Maybe that would work better. Maybe that would be sane. Beautiful. Sweet.

They didn't want other people. They wanted insanity and they wanted once in a lifetime craziness. They wanted each other. And nothing could make that want go away.

She brought her lips to his, kissing him desperately, burning away the taste of that other woman. There was no other woman for Johnny- never before, never again. There was just this woman. And he knew...long after whatever happened had played out....he'd still look back and know there was only really this woman in the world. Even if he was sleeping next to another chick twenty or forty or sixty years from now- if he could manage to survive so long- he'd still remember this kiss, Jake's, Miami, and the way she was nervous to meet his sister...holding Serena's hair when she threw up...singing her Jerry Lee songs...he'd remember her.

She was love.

(She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love.

-

She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love.) (Van Morrison)

**Note**- Bridget is the woman who Jason and Sam wanted to adopt a baby from years ago.


	148. Chapter 148 Saturday December 1, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 148**

**Saturday December 1, 2007**

Serena kissed Johnny as if he was the only man on earth, as they sat in her car in a parking lot in Rochester.

The confusion lifted for her in that moment. She couldn't say she didn't love Cooper Barrett. Man, she did love him. He was a good man and he was good to her and she couldn't see living without him now.

But she was in love with Johnny.

It happened in glance at Jake's. Their eyes met and she was home. After years of traveling the world and feeling discontented, after nights spent naked in bed with men who couldn't wait to get away from her, after loneliness and emptiness and feeling deranged inside....she fell into his eyes and started to drown.

That feeling of losing herself, her breath, her free will...scared her to death. She played the tough girl for him but she was shaking inside. Her bones rattled. What if she messed it all up and he went away? Took this feeling away? That is all she could think and so she acted crazy and she made him crazier and she hurt him, herself...and she knew she hurt Coop, a little bit.

Still she had to do it. There was no other way to get to this point. She had to walk through fire and through her fears. Get to the other side. And be in Johnny's arms again.

Breaking their kiss, she pulled back an inch "Baby-" she had so many tender feelings for him that the endearment just seemed to fit the moment.

He kissed her again, quickly, sensually, moaning softly.

She smiled against his lips. "Johnny-"

He kissed her again, his hands thrust in her hair.

She giggled. "Hey-"

Another kiss from him. He couldn't get enough of her. Just like she wanted from the start. Smiling she pulled back and asked "Do you have a tracking device on this car?"

"What?" he whispered, dazed and confused. "Why would you think that? I wouldn't do that to you."

"How did you find me tonight?"

"I just knew."

"Good answer, Zacchara." She kissed him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie was not new at dating, sex, or love. But nobody she'd ever known before was The Jackal- and nobody could give her the memories that The Jackal could.

She sat across from him at a candle lit table that was draped in white linen on their second formal date. She was giddy with excitement. "This is so cool, Spin, and different."

They were sitting in a hanger located at a private airport where personal jets were kept- such as the Zacchara, Quatermaine and Cassadine jets. They were inside of the Corinthos/Morgan jet. It had never left the runway but Spinelli had arranged for a private dinner aboard it for the two of them.

He always went to such extraordinary lengths to romance her. She didn't know guys did this kind of stuff for girls like her. She was always the bad girl. The one no one told their Mom about. She was always a dirty little secret in some way, shape or form.

Until Spinelli.

"The Jackal is pleased to hear you are enjoying yourself, Vixen."

She walked over to his side of the table and sat on his lap. Her short black dress rode up her thigh slightly. He watched that happen and his eyes darkened with lust. She looped one arm around the back of his neck. She said "It would really bother me if you did this for other girls. You aren't seeing anyone else, are you?"

She couldn't imagine that he was- not with the way he looked at her and the tears he had in his eyes over her the night before- but this was the kind of Big Talk she had with guys. Not like Georgie and her safe sex talk. Maxie had a 'You're Mine' talk. That was what was important to her.

He stuttered, sort of shocked by her question, "The Jackal? Who else would I be seeing?"

"Nadine. Leyla. Someone I don't know about. Anyone....you're hot and smart and you're got connections and people know you on the streets and want to be around you...want to be as much on the inside as you are. There are probably chicks hitting on you all day and night."

"Is this a joke at my expense?"

"No! Why do you go there? Why do you have such low self esteem? I don't get it."

His soft, sweet eyes looked down. "I've never been the one who was wanted before. Not by my family and not by the women I desire."

Totally mad on his behalf she asked "What do you mean your family didn't want you? What family? You give me names right this second."

Spinelli looked up with a sweet, goofy smile on his lips. "It matters not anymore."

"I think it does. If they hurt you and made you think that nobody wants you then it matters. And somebody should tell them off. I could be that somebody, Spin. I could tell this family who hurt you that they suck! And that you're amazing...you're a genius...and that they missed out big time. Big time!"

"Maxie," he whispered "its okay. I have a new family now."

She gave him a sad smile. It wasn't okay. It hurt when parents let kids down. "Well, you know, I've never been Jason's biggest fan but if you really like him that much than I guess he's all right."

"He's my mentor and friend and I admire him greatly."

"He should admire you greatly. You have it all over Jason."

"It is kind of you to say so but that could not possibly be anywhere close to fact."

"Its true! And its not sexy to have low self esteem. I'm sorry to have to break that to you. Its not." She sweetly kissed his lips. "But you're sexy....so believe in yourself...because I do." Smiling widely, she added "And I love this second formal date!'

She hopped off his lap and went back to her side of the table. When the waiter brought out dessert it was mini gourmet chocolate blocks that had been carved into the shape of Turkeys- like the chocolate turkey Spinelli brought Maxie as an apology gift the week before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still smiling and happy from kissing Johnny, Serena pulled back and put her hand up so he couldn't kiss her again. "We have to talk."

He took her hand and held it, pulling it down. "Talk fast." He gave her a quick kiss, grinning.

"We have to find some trust for each other, okay?"

"Okay." He gave her a tender kiss.

"Where did you meet that woman?"

He tensed. "The Recovery Room...a bar by the hospital."

"Don't ever go there again."

"I'm not hooking up with anybody else. It don't matter where I go. I'm gonna see hot chicks everyday."

"So now she was hot?"

"Serena!" His eyes warned her to not push them off track again.

"Don't hook up with other chicks, Johnny. Don't see that woman ever again."

He let out a long breath. "I felt sick after I did that...and before...and during."

"Good!"

"I don't know what you've done to me. How knowing you makes all of the other women look like nothing I'd ever want again...when I know before I wanted them. Bad. I wanted all of them. Bad."

"You said bad twice."

"That's how bad I wanted them. But now I only want you, Serena. I only went near that chick to try and forget about you."

She asked hesitantly "Okay, cards on the table, answer me this....do you think that...once we do it...this is gonna be done? Is that all this is, do you think?"

He squeezed her hand, gently. "I want to be with you in the worst way....do you know what I mean by that?"

"Yeah, its pretty clear."

"Is it? Well, just in case there's something getting lost in translation, being with you means sharing every single part of my life with you. My car is our car now. My condo is our condo. My money is our money. My life is our life....and in that life I want to watch you sleep, like I did on our vacation. I want to watch you walk around our home in bare feet with your hair a mess and have you not be embarrassed....not be looking for a short skirt to turn me on cause you'd know that you always turn me on. I want to buy you diamonds and I want to make you breakfast in bed. I want to love you. That's what I want. And if I have sex with you, Serena, and I suddenly don't want you anymore afterwards then I'm crazier than I ever believed I was."

Tears settled in her eyes but didn't fall. "How can you believe in me like that? I've never given you reason to."

"You gave me Miami. That's all I needed...hell, I knew before then. You kissed me a minute after you met me. You knew too. You just freaked out because its too big....well let me tell you this, Serena, if you freak out again and if you get in anybody's bed who ain't me....we're done...for life. But I know you won't do that because you know how much we both need and want this."

She wrapped one arm around his neck, while her other hand was still being held by him, and she eased herself close to him. She whispered into his ear "I missed you, Johnny."

"I've been missing people my whole life but it never prepared me to miss you."

"I didn't think you'd take me back."

"I can't believe I let you go."

"You were so freaking mad that day."

"You were threatening to take away everything I want for my future, Serena. I couldn't even think straight. I hate myself for calling you that dirty name. I'll never disrespect you that way again."

"I know why you said it. I was two timing you in my own way....I was running away from you in the only way I could....by staying with you but not giving you all of me. I want to stop that nonsense. I need to give this a real shot."

"What about Barrett?"

"He's Logan's best friend and, honestly, he's my good friend too. But I never told him I could let you go and he never asked me to. He never kissed me and he never tried to get me in bed or anything. He didn't talk bad about you, even after you punched him, and he didn't tell me to hate you or not to be with you. He knows I'm crazy about you and he understands. He's going to be in my life...I just pray you will believe in me enough to know that I could be locked in a room with Cooper for days and days...and I'd never kiss him. Because I'm saving all my kisses for you, Johnny."

He brought his lips to hers and they kissed with an intense passion that they hadn't shared in their kisses since before she ever got sick in Miami. And Johnny knew that he didn't have to worry about any other guy anymore.

He had his chick back. And she was finally just his.


	149. Chapter 149 Saturday December 1, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 149**

**Saturday December 1, 2007**

Georgie clung to Logan as they danced their first dance together ever. She was sure that they had found their song. Though she loved the country song he played for her at The Overlook, and she loved when he played Tim McGraw's and Faith Hill's I Need You while they kissed on his couch a few days before, she would always associate this song with them most.

They were at a piano bar in Rochester that was on the top of a fancy hotel, overlooking the whole city. There were large windows that provided an amazing view along one whole wall.

She could smell his musky cologne as she rested her head against the side of his, and it made her feel weak kneed. Everything about him really made her that way though.

After playing the opening notes the man at the piano begin to sing, just as Logan whispered to Georgie, "I love you, girl, too much already to ever let you go. I'm gonna need forever with you, brown eyes."

She was going to need the same thing. She simply kissed his cheek in response.

The singer filled the air with soulful, romantic words as he sang "When somebody loves you, its no good unless he loves you....all the way. Happy to be near you, when you need someone to cheer you, all the way. Taller than the tallest tree is, that's how its got to feel. Deeper than the deep blue sea is, that's how deep it goes if its real.

When somebody needs you, its no good unless he needs you, all the way. Through the good or lean years and for all the in-between years, come what may. Who knows where the road would lead us? Only a fool would say. But if you let me love you, its for sure I'm gonna love you, all the way. All the way."

She whispered into his ear "I will tell you everyday, at least once, that I love you because I never want you to forget or doubt it for a second. No man in the world compares to you, Logan. Its not even a close contest. And I don't just mean they don't compare in my eyes....I mean at all."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, with awe shining in his, and then he spun her around, and pulled her close again, as the singer sang another Sinatra tune.

"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars. Let me know what Spring in like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me.

Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you...."

Logan said, as they danced, "I can't believe we could have had this since March and I didn't reach out and grab it then."

"Don't look back. Look forward. Look at our beautiful future.....are you scared?"

"Just that I'll lose it all somehow."

"You can't lose it because I won't let that happen to us. I'd be a crazy, lonely, bitter woman if I lost you...and I'd rather be this woman. You promised...do you remember? In your truck you told me you'd make me so happy...and you already made that promise come true."

They swayed to the music together and they knew that love was real. And they knew why it was important to find love and keep love. They knew how love made the world spin around and without love the world would go haywire. Because they were both spinning around the wrong way before they had each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max and Milo Giambetti fought a lot. But they never meant it. They loved each other and they were brothers who showed that love in head locks, and mean nicknames, taunting each other,. making each other breakfast and caring about if the other's heart was broken.

So when Milo's heart was finally healed he decided he couldn't wait to go home and tell Max. He had to call him right away. Even if Max had never been a supporter of Lulu. Max was Milo's biggest supporter and that was all that mattered.

He was sitting in his car, in Eli's parking lot, with Lulu when he dialed his phone. As soon as Max answered Milo said "Guess what? No, don't guess. Just listen to this. Listen to what happened, Max....something great happened...guess what? Lulu has decided that this whole next year will be our year...do you hear me, Max? Do you know what that means? I will be with Lulu for this next year...I'll be taking care of her...and I'm sorry that I lied about being over her. I wasn't. Isn't this something, Max?"

"Kid...." there was a long sigh.

Milo asked, while his eyes met Lulu's, with a hopeful timbre in the word "Yeah?"

"Congratulations, Milo. You have yourself a wonderful girl there."

"I know. I really do. She's amazing...I have to go now. And, oh yeah, I'm bringing you home cheesecake. Bye."

"Really? What kind?"

Click.

Milo hung up. To Lulu he said "He's thrilled."

"I know he doesn't like me much. Its okay. Only you need to like me and I can tell you really do."

"Of course I do, Lulu. You're the easiest woman in the world to like."

She giggled. She raised her hands and cupped his cheeks. "No, I'm not."

Their breathing got shallow. This third kiss they would share would be the one that really counted most. Because now Lulu wanted to open her heart to him. She softly kissed him and pulled back. He softly kissed her and pulled back. And then they both leaned in and kissed each other, letting their lips open and their tongues explore each other's mouths.

She broke their kiss and moaned his name lustfully. "Milo." And then she started to kiss him again with a new found desire that was sparking all sorts of crazy fire in his body.

Milo. Milo. Milo. God he loved his name on her lips. He would love this next year. The year when Lulu loved him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good news?" Sam asked Max.

Yes, she took herself back to his home that night. Yes, she knew she was leaning on him heavily. Yes, she and her mother were concerned.

No, she would not stop.

Max looked at Sam, who sat across the table from him. They were playing checkers. Which might sound boring. But it wasn't when it was them.

"I don't know that I'd call it good news exactly," Max told her. "You see, I don't know if you're aware of it, but my brother has been nuts over Lulu for a year and she's been yanking him around. Being with other guys. Acting like he would never have a shot. She really ticked me off, Samantha. I mean this is Milo...he's a good kid with a good heart...and she could have just told him it was never gonna happen but she didn't for months and months...and after she did she still called him when she was in a jam. But," Max sighed "he still wants her. And he called to say they're dating now."

"You don't seem thrilled." She moved her checker. "King me."

"I'm happy for the kid. She just better not hurt him. Because I will send him off to Italy, if I have to, in order to break him of the hold she has on him if she is just jerking him around another time. He's wanted her from the first second he ever saw her and he's never stopped for one second since. You believe that?"

"Not really. I thought that only happened in movies. Maybe that's been my whole problem. That never happened to me."

"Yeah, me either. But, hey, Samantha, there are all sorts of different kinds of love, right?"

"I mess up every kind of love though."

"Not the kind for a baby. You wouldn't mess that up."

She smiled softly. They kept playing checkers. She said "My Mom wants to have lunch with you."

Max froze in mid-move. "Alexis wants to have a sit down with me? Oh, man oh man, she's a lawyer. She knows how to interrogate people. She's going to pull every secret and crime out of me like its nothing. Oh man. I better prepare for this one. When does she want to do this?"

"I don't know. Soon. Before we decide about the baby. But you don't have to if you don't want to. Don't feel like I'm saying you gotta have lunch with my Mom."

"I'll do it. Its the right thing to do. Do you think she will think that my genes are okay? I think they're okay. Sure they are linebacker genes but you offset that. And Giambettis are good at math, in case I didn't mention that ever. And we cook. You want me to cook something for you right now? Prove I'm being honest with you."

"No. I believe you. Math and cooking. Well, Cassadines are good at being in charge of things. So I'll contribute the bossy gene. And my mother says me and her share a danger loving gene. So I have that to add to the mix. And a fair bit of insanity but it skips a generation sometimes so lets not get bogged down on that one."

"Are we doing this, Samantha?"

"Have you really thought about it?" she asked him.

"Yes. I really have. All day long I've thought about hardly nothing else."

"And?"

"I think its a great idea to share this happiness project. What do you think? I know its come out of nowhere but when its right, its right, and we're right, right? Right? I think I threw in an extra right, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean but we better keep thinking because once this is done...there's no turning back for life."

"You're right. That's big."

"My Mom said I need to take a week to decide."

"Okay, a week then."

"But I already decided."

"Oh." He gulped.

"And I'd like you to father my baby, Maximus Junior." She looked at him with wide brown eyes filled with all her soul's deepest longings- for family, for hope, for love.

"You want to have a baby together, Samantha? Lets have our baby."

Then she smiled. And it was all perfect for Max. He hoped the baby made her smile everyday because then he would smile everyday too. And it wouldn't matter if Sam fell in love with him- well, it would matter but he could survive if she didn't-because what mattered most was that she was happy.

Because she made him so happy- in such a short time. She was a good friend and a fun buddy and she brought out all his protective instincts. She made life exciting again. And she was gonna make him a Dad.

Could it get better than sharing a life with Samantha? Max seriously doubted it. This was just the life he always wanted but never could have imagined getting to call his own.

Now they shared a dream. A dream for a baby daughter. Life was good.

(_A quiet girl _

_with green eyes full of fire._

_._

_Her daddy's pride and all her mama's charm....._

_._

_a common little miracle I know._

_._

_But for me and her,_

_she's the dream that started when_

_we fell in love so many years ago._

_._

_Singing_

_ring around the rosie,_

_pocket full of dreams and posies,_

_patty cake and bakers man,_

_tag you're it,_

_kick the can._

_._

"_I think I hear your mama calling. Got to go."_

_._

_Oh, man, I love her so_) (Rebecca Lynn by Bryan White)

Note- there is a lyric change. The name Rebecca Lynn was changed to her.


	150. Chapter 150 Saturday December 1, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 150**

**Saturday December 1, 2007**

Johnny and Serena were kissing in her car. Their kisses were getting more and more intense. He broke away, breathing heavily, "Call your mom."

"For what?"

"Tell her I'm taking you to Canada tonight."

"Why would you take me to Canada tonight?"

His eyes bore into hers. "We'll rent a little cabin with a fireplace and a hot tub."

She leaned closer to him. She brushed his hair back from his forehead. "You don't have to take me somewhere amazing. Just take me to your condo, Johnny."

"Maybe I should move from there."

"You don't need to move. Don't be ridiculous. You're not moving."

"You shouldn't ever see that place again. And you really shouldn't go back there tonight." He felt that way because Serena had caught him kissing another girl there.

Serena told Johnny "I'm all grown up. I know I look like jail bait to you but I'm legal. I can handle going there. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your partner."

He pulled out his keys and tossed them to her. "You drive the Jag. Lets go."

"I'm sitting behind the wheel of my own car already. I'll follow you there."

"Leave this car. If it gets stolen I'll buy you ten new cars to replace it. You're staying by my side right now. Drive the Jag, Serena."

"You're so..." She smiled widely.

"There it is....that's what I've been waiting for. I think I was just jonesing for your smile all week. That accounts for my pissed off attitude."

He climbed out of the car. Once she turned off her car, which they had been running for heat, and locked the door. Johnny wrapped his arm around her waist and led her across the parking lot. "Just be gentle with her this time. I love this car."

"Boys and their toys."

"She's a damn fine car. But she's just a car. So if you ding her in a parking lot one day don't freak. I care about you getting home safe more than her."

Serena gave him a completely love sick look. For the first time ever she was really and truly in. Not just playing around and thinking about being in and saying she was. She was committed to him fully. She no longer ached for that other future she could have with Cooper. Because she knew she needed to live this present day perfection out with Johnny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Max were sitting in his kitchen, talking about how they wanted to have a baby together. She was sitting on the counter and he was leaning against the wall.

She said "I'll probably freak out at some point. Do something to make you hate me...hide something you can't forgive."

"I'll be on the look out for that and I won't hate you and I will forgive."

"Helena may come back around. We have to make sure she can't hurt our kid."

With a deep possessiveness he said "She'll never touch our kid."

"Another thing, I think you know all this but I better remind you anyway, I was raised by a con artist creep that made me work the streets since I was in grade school and a cold hearted bitch who gave me to him-my adoptive mother. So I don't know much about being a parent."

"I've seen you be a good mom, remember?"

"You say so but I don't know if it's all that true. Just know I may not be all that hot right away at parenting but I know I can learn."

"And so can I, Samantha. I...I...it really means a lot to me that you trust me like this."

"You believe in me. That's huge. You're letting me have your baby. Most men I know wouldn't let me watch their dog, let alone have their baby. How can you not care about all the crap I've pulled in the past? I've killed people, Max."

"So have I."

"I've conned people."

"You lied to survive. I lie to survive too. You think I tell the cop's the truth ever? We all lie in this business, Samantha."

"I've broken up marriages. My mom's marriage."

"I know that was a hard time for you. You had just lost Jason. You're not like that...sleeping with Ric. You're better than that."

"I only did it once. I hated myself for that. I threw up afterwards."

"Anyone would. Its Ric."

"I threw up cause I was so dirty."

"You're not dirty in my eyes."

"I'm not off men."

Max bounded off the wall, with an excited look in his eye. "Really? When did this happened? Last night you were firm about it. You were off men for good."

"I'll tell you what I told my Mom today. I'm off all men....but you, Max."

"I think I like the sound of that, Samantha, but you better explain it a little more."

"It means I like hanging out with you and I like the idea of us hanging out more and I don't think...no matter what ever happens...you'd rip my baby away from me. So I trust you and that's huge."

Max slowly walked over to her. He lay his hands flat on the thighs of her jeans clad legs. He stared into her haunted brown eyes for a long moment, seeing dreams forming there, then he rested his forehead against hers.

She let out a happy sigh.

He said "I'm glad Mrs. C is gonna marry Jason in a few weeks."

"You are?"

"Because now I'm free again."

"Good timing. I was free for a day last week....then I got flowers from this totally hot bodyguard."

He jerked back, smiling from ear-to-ear. They smiled at each other for a long minute.

Sam lifted her hand and spread her fingers. Max intertwined his hand with hers. He promised. "I'll take such good care of you and our baby. You'll forget what its like to be scared."

"If you could pull that off....I just might have one more try left in me. Maybe. Its just really hard to jump again."

He leaned forward and brought his mouth by her ear. Their hands squeezed together. Max whispered "You already jumped....and I caught you."

Pulling back he smiled at her and let go of her hand. "Now how about that food, Samantha? Milo says he's bringing home cheesecake but who knows how long that nudnik brother of mine will be out with his Lulu so," he turned and pulled open the fridge "lets see what else is in here. What do you feel like?"

He looked over his shoulder.

She was smiling happily. "Eggs."

"You want eggs? Lets have eggs."

So they did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan told Georgie, as they sat at a table in the piano bar, that was located in a fancy hotel in Rochester. "I'm thinking of moving, brown eyes."

"Moving away from Port Charles? How can you be thinking about that?"

"Girl, don't even entertain that thought. In fact, I don't like you putting it out into the universe." He reached out as if he was grabbing something in the air. "There. Got it back."

She giggled.

Logan was holding her hand, and their joined hands rested on the table. "I mean moving to a new apartment. I'm cool with mine but Cooper wants out of Kelly's. He says I suck as a roommate so he won't live with me but I'm thinking I should try and live in the same building as him...so I can be close. I'll be working all day and with you a lot of my nights but I got to keep an eye on him. More now that ever. And if he won't live with me then I need to live right where I can bust through his door at all hours of the day and make sure his head is screwed on right."

"That is a very nice thing to do for your brother.'

A smile busted out on Logan's lips because she said brother. Because she knew him. She understood him on a level no woman ever had before.

He leaned closer to her. "Race you to my truck."

She giggled again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny and Serena both used to believe that their first time together would be wild, no hold bars, back against the wall, pants around his ankles, thong pushed aside, hard, fast, nasty, perfect, amazing sex.

But it wasn't looking like it'd be that at all. It was looking like it'd be slow and sweet and beautifully sensual. They rode the elevator up to his condo holding hands. He walked out first, when the doors opened, and tugged her behind him down the hallway. When they got to the door, he told her "Watch," as he slowly punched in the security code.

Their eyes held for a long moment, after the door was opened, and then they walked inside. He flipped on a light, saying "There's glass on the floor over there by the wall. Be careful, okay?" He had thrown a glass at the wall earlier. "I'll get it cleaned up in a minute."

She nodded and looked around his home. Finally- for Johnny- it was a home. Because finally Serena was there. She said "I like it, Zacchara."

"Yeah, it'll do. You want to change it up, though, have at it." He tossed his keys on an end table and they took off their coats. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Show me the rest of your place."

He took her hand again and then kissed her, gently, with devotion in his touch. "Our place."

Johnny walked Serena through the condo, and the last place they ended up was his bedroom last. "And there's a bathroom right through there."

Without another word spoken she started kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt, yanking that shirt from his pants, taking off his belt. She pushed him back onto he bed, with her lips on his. His hand sunk into her hair. She pulled back and looked down at him. Her eyes were filled with her insecurities and he hated that.

She whispered "I'm going to take a shower," before she eased herself onto her feet again, and he sat up.

Taking hold of her hand, he said "I want you. You don't know how freaking bad I'm dying for you right now. But we don't got to do anything tonight."

She looked down.

He whispered "Hey, look at me."

Serena looked into his eyes. "I want to be with you but you know I don't take orders so I need to do this my way. Can we do that?"

He nodded. She headed for the bathroom. Later, when she came back out, she was wet, with her hair combed through and slicked back. A huge white towel was wrapped around her.

He had kicked off his shoes and socks, and his shirt. But he still wore a black, sleeveless undershirt and his pants. He had turned off the lights and lit as many candles as he could find around his condo.

Their eyes held as she made her way next to the bed. Her could see her breathing shallowly. She undid the towel and let it fall, revealing all of herself to him, as she shivered underneath his lustful eyes. His feet were on the ground next to the bed, as he sat there. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer.

Ignoring those beautiful, small, perfect coral tipped breasts, he lay his face flat against her stomach. "You're perfect."

She ran her hands through his hair and he felt her relax against him. He brought her down onto the bed then propped himself on one elbow to look down at her. One of his hands massaged her stomach and then her thighs and then up and down her arms. She bit her bottom lip and told him "I've never made love before....just had sex."

He kissed her and said "I didn't even think there was love before you came into that bar."

It wasn't a line. They were past lines now. They were falling into love- and it felt like the greatest relief to know they were no longer alone in a crazy world they couldn't understand.


	151. Chapter 151 Saturday December 1, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 151**

**Saturday December 1, 2007**

**Mature**

Johnny kissed Serena, gently and sweetly for long moments, never touching her anywhere erotic, just letting his hands skim her skin in soothing caresses until he finally broke their kiss, stood next to the bed and stripped off his clothes.

He waited there for a moment, waiting for her eyes to finally rise and look at his body, and after they did he crawled into bed, bringing his lips to hers and they started kissing again, sensually exploring each other's mouths.

They lay on their sides, facing each other.

Her hand brushed against his leg, his ass, his lower back, and finally she took his cock into her hands. He caressed her breasts at the same time. When they were both moaning in pleasure, his hand slid down between her legs, finding her nicely slick there.

Johnny kissed Serena's forehead. Their eyes met. They led him inside of her, while she lay facing him with one leg thrown over him. He lay completely still for a minute, letting her adjust to him, then he started to rub her arm and kiss her neck and finally, when she was lost in other sensations, her caught her mouth in a kiss and started to move inside of her.

Breaking their kiss, she moaned breathlessly. "Oh, God, Johnny."

"I love you."

He watched as she smiled softly. Her eyes were on his as she said "So obvious."

He grinned and they kept moving together. Another minute passed. She whispered, her nails lightly scratching at his back, "Love you, too, baby."

He didn't doubt that anymore. He was right where he needed to be and so was she. These were the days of his life that Johnny Zacchara was born to live and would die remembering.

(Remember when,

I was young, so were you.

Time stood still.

Love was all we knew.

You were the first.

So was I

Made love and then you cried.

Remember when) (Alan Jackson)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie and Logan ended up sitting in his truck, parked on the roof of the parking garage at the fancy Rochester hotel where the piano bar was. The truck was running, for heat, and the radio played. They stayed there, talking and looking at the city.

Logan said "I used to think I'd never like any view better than looking up at the Texas sky from my grandmother's back porch, but this ain't half bad, really." He looked at Georgie. "Maybe its the company, girl."

"You make great company, too, love."

He grinned sheepishly and looked back through the windshield. "Still going bed shopping tomorrow?"

he said, in a joking and also flirting tone.

"Mmm hmmm."

He nodded, still grinning.

Georgie said "I don't know that tomorrow, though, would be the best time for us to sleep in that bed for the first time."

"That's all right, girl."

"Because you have to start your new job the next morning and I would keep you up all night."

Logan looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "God, its so hot when you get all fierce on me."

"You want hot? Scoot over here."

He moved close to her and was surprised when she lifted her hips and reached under her dress, pulling off her underwear. She straddled him "Did you bring anything tonight?"

"Georgie, girl, hold on."

She started kissing his neck. "Answer me, Logan Hayes, do you have condoms on you or not?"

His head fell back and he sucked in a shaky breath as she started unbuttoning his shirt, yanking up his undershirt and kissing right over his heart.

He whispered her name, over and over, still in shock and turned on and wanting better for her then a quickie in his truck. "Georgie, Georgie, Georgie."

She whispered into his ear "You and me...we need wild memories....we aren't boring...I'm going to be the hottest woman you've ever had."

He remembered how scared she was that she couldn't please him but each time they fooled around she got more confidant and now she was taking control. He found that sexier than he could even tell her.

She nibbled on his ear. "I'm clean, are you?"

"Uh," he blinked, barely able to think at all "yeah."

Georgie looked into his eyes, her hand caressing his jaw. "Yes?"

"After Lulu got with that asshole, I got myself to the clinic." Lulu had said that the Black and White Ball was first time she was with Johnny but Logan didn't trust a word that came out of her mouth anymore.

"Smart thinking." She kissed him possessively, making a low growl leap from the back of his throat.

Georgie reached behind Logan, tugging on his wallet in his back pocket, till he shifted and she pulled it out. She flipped it open, seeing cash, credit cards, pictures of his mom, and him and Cooper in Iraq, then she found what she was looking and pulled the condom out. "I went back on the pill but it takes a while to be effective again....you want to wait a while?"

He shook his head, no. Logan looked around the parking lot and realized that they hidden from view by a large Hummer that was parked on the side of them. He figured Georgie noticed that from the start but he only noticed his girlfriend before that moment.

Their eyes met and she whispered "Me either," then her lips hit his. And he knew that he got it all in this woman- sweet, moral, loyal, forgiving, intense, moody, smart, amazing, bold, filled with dreams so big that he knew they'd never be bored for a second. And brave. So brave for him.

After breathless minutes of kissing, Georgie opened the condom wrapper and gave it to Logan. She moved back and watched him as he unbuttoned his pants, slid down his zipper and slipped himself out of his boxers, then sheathed himself in latex. Her breathing was ragged.

Her nerves seem to falter as she pressed her hands on his shoulders, raising up so that the skirt of her dress covered his lap. She let out a shuddering breath as he held himself with on hand and brushed against her center with the other. This was the first time he ever touched her there and she shivered at the feel of him lightly caressing her.

She stilled, biting her bottom lip.

Logan whispered "Its okay. We're perfect together."

She took him inside of herself, her body shuddering as she did. It was a slow and sweet process, him filing her, and finally she was rocking against him. The feel of her walls wrapped around the hard, throbbing length of him was intense- her tightness gripping him, the feeling of knowing this was the last woman he'd ever be inside of.

Georgie wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. Her breasts rose and fell as they found their rhythm. He held her hips.

She moaned. "All I ever wanted....this...you."

She sucked in soft, gasping breaths and let out small moans. For all the time they moved together he marveled at the fact that this was his life. She was his woman. She had grown from a shy girl, even though she was divorced when they met, to a woman who knew her own sexual power and sensuality and knew where she belonged in this world. Their bed. The home they wanted together. Their future.

And he knew he'd make her happy. One day they wouldn't need to use birth control anymore and when she made him come they would create a child together. They'd be just like all the lovers in the world before them...and yet they'd be so different and so better.

Her head was thrown back, he was kissing her neck, when they sped up their speed. She kept up her constant soft, gasping moans. The sweetest sound on earth for him. And then he started saying "Oh, girl, girl...Georgie," as he came because of all the beautiful, gentle love she gave him.

A few minutes later, when they were separated and in their clothes again, Logan was sitting there all stunned but satisfied with a grin on his lips. "I can't believe that just happened, brown eyes."

Her hand came up to caress his jaw. "Believe it."

He chuckled. "All those days you served me coffee....you know what you should have said? Take me to your truck."

She smiled sensually. "Sure. That sounds like me. Besides, you would have passed out on the spot if I did."

"I would have picked you up and took you to my truck...and kept you for life. My best obsession."

Her eyes were lit up with love. After a moment she said "I've been thinking of places at PCU we can meet during your breaks."

He kissed the palm that was caressing his jaw. "You come up with any?"

She lowered her hand. "Lots."

He grinned again and kissed her. "You coming home with me tonight?"

"Not tonight."

"No, girl?"

"When you get that bed in your place and you pick out some new sheets and you light candles and you play Tim McGraw for me....then I'll go home with you." The song she meant was I Need You.

"How long till we share a home, Georgie girl?"

"Two and a half years. When I'm done with school."

"You can do school as my wife," the words just slid out of his mouth.

She froze. Her eyes settled on his. Her lowered lip jutted out a little, then she smiled. "I like the way you think."

Suddenly, they were back on their rollercoaster again. Going back up for another breathtaking ride. He hadn't meant to even bring this up but now that he had, and now that she said she wanted the same thing, he wouldn't back away from it. He couldn't. He was moving on instinct but it all felt so right.

Logan pulled Georgie close. "How about a summer wedding? Will you be my June bride?"

"July. Because I need time to plan after the semester ends."

"Coop e-mailed me about the academy. It runs from February to May. So you'll be marrying a cop. You okay with that?"

"Are you the cop?" she teased.

"No, some other guy," he teased back.

"I'm okay with marrying a cop as long as the cop is you. Some other guy...I don't want him. I want to marry you-this July."

Logan made this sound that was pure happiness as he kissed her forehead. Tears filled his eyes. She caressed his face with both hands, as tears came to her own eyes.

He said, tearfully, "I was gonna do this all different...so expect a better proposal, girl, after I get you a ring."

"This was perfect. Remember? We're perfect."

And when they stood in front of their friends and family in church that summer, they'd be perfect still. And they'd look back later and know nothing ever went wrong in the love of Logan and Georgie Hayes. It went just the way it was meant to. The way that made them appreciate each other that much more....and the way that led to the little white church on the outskirts of Port Charles, New York.

(Remember when,

we vowed the vows, walked the walk.

Gave our hearts,

Made the start.

It was hard.

Lived and learned.

Life threw curves.

There was joy.

There was hurt.

Remember when)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carly, I can't believe you made us come out here," Jason said, as he sat on his bike, watching her jump off the back and walk into the hanger. He jumped off and hurried after her. "Wait...wait, okay?"

"I thought we went over this, Jase? I just want to take one little picture. They'll appreciate it later! I wish someone took a picture of us at Jake's."

Jason tugged her close to him. "They could be....busy."

"I'll knock."

"I'll call him." Jason took out his phone.

Because he loved this woman he got drug into crazy things over the last twelve years. And he wouldn't have it any other way. He did things just to make her happy.

"Stone Cold."

"Spinelli. Hey. Uh....how's it going?"

Carly did a little happy dance because Jason was indulging her.

Spinelli answered "Wondrous."

"Uh...good. I need to see you."

"My vixen just may do great bodily harm to you if that is true."

"Just five minutes. I'll come to you. That okay?"

"I...suppose so, master."

"Spinelli, really, you don't need to call me that. You're your own man now." Click.

Jason threw up his hands. "Go." He acted annoyed but he wasn't. Because Carly loved Spinelli and Jake with her whole heart, and that always made Jason so proud of her.

They ended up on the plane, finding Spinelli looking all ecstatic and Maxie glaring at Jason. She said "He stays with me tonight, you Stone Cold Faced-"

Spinelli clamped a hand over her mouth and whispered against her ear "Five minutes, Maxie."

She relaxed.

Carly was still bouncing with joy. "You two having fun here? This was a fantastic date idea, Spinelli." She pushed out his shoulder, then dug in her purse. "These kind of nights...just tell them, Jase. Right?" She looked at her fiance.

He just raised an eyebrow at her and motioned for her to hurry up. She pulled out her camera. Carly said "So, we were at home, talking about you two, and it just hit me! You need to capture this moment. Get close together. Spinelli, put your arm around her. Okay...now...smile."

Spinelli turned and brought Maxie into this quick, firm kiss and the camera flashed. Jason's eyes snapped very widely open at the sight of Spinelli and Maxie's kissing. Carly grinned giddily. Maxie was completely dazed when the kiss ended.

A few minutes later Jason and Carly were back outside and getting ready to leave. She said "See, Jase. That took like two minutes."

"After a forty minute drive out here."

"Like you don't love my arms wrapped around your waist."

He looked over his shoulder at her on the back of his bike. Not saying anything. But he didn't have to.

(Remember when,

thirty seemed so old?

Now looking back,

it's just a stepping stone

to where we are,

where we've been.

Said we'd do it all again.

Remember when,

we said when we turn gray,

when the children grow up and move away

we won't be sad,

we'll be glad

for all the life we've had

and we'll remember when

Remember when)


	152. Chapter 152 Saturday December 1, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 152**

**Saturday December 1, 2007**

At six am, a few hours before the diner opened for business, Logan and Georgie were cooking in the kitchen. She had called Mike the night before, at around ten pm, and asked him if it would be okay. Even though it was her Aunt Bobbie, along with Luke, who owned Kelly's.

Logan and Georgie rented a room at the hotel in Rochester and then they drove back to Port Charles as the sun came up, excited to tell their families about the wedding. They had spent an hour, the night before, sitting together on the bed in their hotel room, both working their cell phones and leaving messages begging people to come to the diner at six am. The only people who answered the phone were Lucy and Brooklyn. And they only told Brooklyn their good news.

Cooper was the first person to show up. He ambled into the kitchen, yawning. "Buddy, this better be good. Seriously! I finally was getting some decent sleep last night."

Georgie just smiled sweetly as Logan left the stove and walked over to Cooper, gripping his hand and then leaning into hug him with one arm. "Stop your bitching."

Just then they heard knocking on the outside door. Cooper looked over. "I'll get it."

He went to the door and let Serena in. She yawned and then he yawned again. She said, knowing Cooper would understand it was about Logan, "I swear he loves to blow up my phone. Can I girl get five minutes to herself?"

Cooper held the door while she walked in and then closed it, turning the key again. "Morning."

She smiled at him. "Morning, Rook. So why are we here again? All I got on my message was that if I love my brother I will be here...so here I am." She heard banging in the kitchen. "That him?"

Cooper nodded, rolling his eyes.

Serena called out. "I love you but don't wake me up this early again! This better be worth it! You win the lotto or something?"

There was a knock on the door behind them. There stood Scott, Lucy and a pajama clad Christina, with a winter coat over it. Serena looked at Cooper and her eyes got huge. Sharing a look, they both realized what was going on. She jumped into his arms, squealing happily, and he spun her around, until Scott was banging on the doors.

Smiling hugely, after Cooper, set her down, Serena let her family in. "Mom, Dad, Tina. Morning!"

Scott glared at Cooper. "Rookie, what were you just doing with my daughter?"

Serena said "Leave him alone, Dad. He's my friend."

Scott grumbled. "Aw, fine, I don't got time to worry about that right now.

What's the deal with why we're all here? I get this message and you would think that Kelly's must be burning down or something by how Logan was going on about I got to get here this morning by six. Six? What kind of party happens at six in the morning? Are you kids up to something? Where is that son of mine? HEY! LOGAN!"

Logan came walking out. Tina looked at Serena "What's up?"

Serena whispered in her ear. Tina smiled at her.

Logan was behind the counter "Cool it, Old Man. There are people sleeping upstairs." He grinned at him. "You want coffee or what?"

"What did you call us here for? You in some kind of trouble and planning to leave town right this second? Don't go anywhere. Whatever it is, I'll get you out of it."

"That may be the nicest thing you ever said to me, Old Man."

Scott studied him for a long moment. "You don't look like you're in trouble. You look happy."

Logan joked, grinning, "Oh, now you think you know me or something?"

Then he poured Scott some coffee and walked out from behind the counter. A minute later it was Brooklyn at the door. Cooper let her in and she said hello to everyone but quickly moved to the kitchen, only pausing to tell Logan "I'm not making Team Logan shirts anymore."

"Nah?"

"Team Hayes." She headed for the kitchen.

Logan greeted Lucy and Tina. A second later there was a knock on the door. Cooper once again unlocked it. Scott and Lucy exchanged looks when Robin and Patrick came walking in, looking extremely tired and also worried about what Robin's young cousin had gotten herself into.

Robin asked "Where can I find her?"

Scott jerked a thumb toward the kitchen. Patrick walked over to Logan. "Good morning. You've gathered quite the motley crew here."

"Yeah, morning, man."

"Listen, before whatever this is gets going- and Robin spent the whole car ride, just so you know, ranting about what she believes this is- I wanted to tell you that I snagged two more tickets for Talladega if you and Barrett are interested. My best friend from college, Pete, is coming too."

"How'd you talk Robin into letting you go?"

"The couple that was getting married that weekend broke up. Sweet, huh? So, you in?"

"Just tell me when to have my ass in the car to go."

Patrick smiled. He loved having some guys in his life that could appreciate Nascar. Cooper pulled Logan aside. They went by the stairs, sitting down.

Coop asked "Did you have to beg her?"

Logan laughed.

Cooper went on "I know you got down on both knees, right? There was pleading, wasn't there?"

Chuckling Logan told him "Shut up. You know that girl loves the hell out of me."

"Then I love her for that."

Logan did his best to not get teary. They kept talking and it wasn't long before it was Spinelli showing up and then Mac. Spinelli talked fast "The Jackal is quite confused about why we all were summoned here." He didn't get an answer before Mac was walking in and bellowing "Where's my daughter?" He spotted Logan and pointed at him. "Hayes!"

Logan hurried over there. "Sir. Morning. Good of you to show-"

"Enough. I have no interest in making chit chat with you. Get my daughter for me. Now."

"Sir, could we talk about this first? I get you're upset-"

"Upset? Do you know what I'd do to make it so that my girls never met you? But they did and you've done it, haven't you? You've trapped Georgie with you, haven't you?" Mac asked.

Scott jumped to Logan's defense. "Aw, lay off my son. This ain't his fault. It takes two to tango, you know, and besides he's one hell of a catch."

Logan said "Sir, I love your daughter and if you would just give me a chance-"

"You want a what? A chance? This is my baby daughter!"

Georgie came out of the kitchen, at the sound of her father screaming, but Lucy was the first to get to Mac. She started schmoozing him, saying "You know you can't control love," while he was saying "But..." and sighing.

Lucy slid her arm around his arm. "They grow up so fast. I swear my Serena was eating mud pies just last week and lifting her skirt over her head-"

"Mom!' Serena cried

Mac said "I know she has to make her own life for herself but-"

Lucy said "Felicia was always so headstrong too. You can't rein these Cummings women in."

Georgie walked over to Logan and wrapped her arm around his waist, as everyone looked at him. "Thank you for all coming....where's my sister? Maxie didn't show up." Georgie looked at Logan and burst into tears.

It was clear she thought this meant one thing: Maxie still loved Logan too much to be here. The sister who told stories and conned people had lied about getting over him.


	153. Chapter 153 Saturday December 1, 2007

**Lean On Me**

**Chapter 153**

**Saturday December 1, 2007**

Georgie was just being emotional over Maxie not showing up at Kelly's.

She couldn't be more wrong about the reason Maxie wasn't there. It wasn't that she loved Logan so much she couldn't stand to see Georgie announce their engagement. Georgie hadn't even told Maxie that was the reason for this breakfast. But some people had figured it out on their own and Georgie assumed Maxie must be one of the ones who did.

Logan hugged Georgie, as she softly cried over Maxie not being there, even though it was twenty minutes after the time Georgie asked her to show up.

Spinelli ran over and said "I'm sure she is just held up somehow. Let me try and reach her by telephone communication."

Robin asked Mac "Was Maxie home when you left?"

"She was gone when I came downstairs. This is already turning into a mess. Now look at this, my daughters are fighting over him again."

"Uncle Mac, I'll talk to Maxie, okay? We'll figure this all out."

Brooklyn whispered to Cooper, as they stood near the door, "She better show up. She doesn't want to piss me off like this."

Cooper said, confidently, "She'll be here."

Georgie was still holding Logan. She whispered in his ear "Maybe this was just a bad idea."

He looked in her eyes, with pain and hurt there. "Don't go cold on me."

She hugged him and murmured "Never."

There was a knock on the door. Cooper let Maxie in. They looked at each other. "Hi," she was carrying a drink from her favorite all night donut shop where they made vanilla lattes just how she loved them.

"Hi," he whispered back, with a smile.

She was surprised by how genuine his smile was- it was as if something healed in him overnight- but she had no time to spend thinking about that.

Looking at the crowd, Maxie raised an eyebrow. Her message had made it seem like maybe a bunch of friends were getting together for breakfast. She figured Georgie wanted to make peace between Johnny and Logan, or Milo and Logan, or something like that. Maxie only showed up because her sister being happy was important to her and Georgie had been begging on the message saying "You have to come, Maxie, or it won't be the same," with Logan in the background doing something to make Georgie giggle. Maxie stopped the message then. She had the gist and didn't need to hear them getting it on. After that she went to bed and never heard from Mac that he had been invited to. She stopped on her way there to get her a latte because Kelly's couldn't make a decent one.

"I thought this was just breakfast. Georgie....is this some kind of intervention for someone? Who's the alcoholic? Fess up."

Georgie rushed over and hugged her sister. Maxie gasped and hugged her, with one arm because the other held the coffee, back. Maxie said "Someone clue me in." When Georgie let go Maxie asked "Are you okay?"

"Perfect," Georgie said "Now."

She made her way back to Logan and took his hand. She wiped her face dry and then said, smiling again, "I'm sure most of you have figured out why you're here....we have a big announcement to make."

Georgie looked at Logan. He cleared his throat. "I've asked Georgie to marry me and she's said yes. We're getting married in July."

July was practically drowned out by cheering from people like Cooper, Serena, Brooklyn, Tina and Lucy. Spinelli gaped. Maxie froze. Mac shook his head, miserably. Scott grumbled happily about the bride's family paying for the wedding. Robin and Patrick gave each other _I told you so_..._No, I told you so_....looks.

Scott clamped a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Congratulations, kid. You lucked out with this girl. I can see why you call her brown eyes. Felicia always did have some of the prettiest girls in town. Except for my two pretty girls, of course. But they're Baldwins so, you know, its kinda unfair to compare them to anyone else."

Logan grinned. "We just might invite you to the ceremony if you don't piss me off too much between now and then."

"Aw, I'll be there! Just try and stop me."

Lucy came over and hugged them both, then murmured to Georgie "Your mom would love him."

Georgie could hardly enjoy the moment because she was waiting on Mac and Maxie to react. She walked over to her father. "Dad, I know you don't approve and I know you think I haven't known him long enough but I love him and this is all I want most for myself."

"And your school?"

"I'll finish, I promise."

Leaning closer to her, he whispered "Are you having a baby, Georgie?"

"Not for four years, if it all works out like I plan. But I can't promise it will. Dad....please say you'll walk me down the aisle."

Mac looked at Logan for a long moment. Logan walked over. "Sir, I plan to take such good care of your daughter...my wife. I won't mess up her future, I swear."

Mac hugged Georgie. "I just hope you picked the right man, sweetie."

"I did, Dad."

Spinelli pulled Maxie in the kitchen. He looked at her for a long moment. "My vixen has placed her trust in me, correct?"

She nodded.

Spinelli said "Then unburden yourself to me."

"I'm just in shock. I didn't know it'd feel like this."

"What does it feel like?"

She whispered, as her eyes filled with tears, "I don't think I ever really believed in happy endings. Georgie believed but I didn't really believe. I used to tell her bed time stories after Felicia started running around with Luke, and I wanted to make Georgie believe those stories so bad. But I already didn't. Then I was standing there and Logan said they're getting married...and I just knew that, for them, happy endings are real...and I thought about how you took me on two formal dates and how I never expected, in the stables, to get a happy ending....I just wanted happiness for as long as I could get it but I didn't believe in forever for me, not with anyone.....and now maybe...just maybe...happy endings are real for me too. Maybe. What do you think, Spinelli?" Tears fell from her eyes.

"I think they are real for you too."

Maxie flung herself into Spinelli's arms, just as Logan came into the kitchen. His voice was grave when he asked "Max?"

She let go of Spinelli and turned around. Her face was a filled with all her emotions and tears. Their eyes met. She didn't smile but she didn't have to.

Logan grinned. "Damn, you scared me there for a minute. You're happy."

"You're marrying my sister."

"Yeah, I am."

"We didn't ruin everything, Logan."

"Nope. We got off lucky."

She looked at Spinelli, lovingly, and then back at Logan. "I'm dating the Jackal, did I tell you that?"

"Yeah, you told me last night," he said, indulgently. Logan looked at Spinelli "You treat her right, you hear?"

"The Jackal would have it no other way."

Cooper came in, speaking in a whispered and concerned tone, "Are we okay in here?"

"We're good," Logan said.

"Its okay now, Coop," Maxie said.

"I'll go get Georgie," Cooper told them. He came back in a minute with Georgie, and then Brooklyn and Serena broke away from the others to follow them.

Georgie walked over to Maxie, searching her eyes. If anyone on earth- but Logan- knew how deep Maxie's feelings ran for Logan, and how deep they ran for Cooper but in a very different way, then it was Georgie. She had never believed her sister's denials otherwise. She might not be able to understand the intense connection between Logan and Maxie but she could see it existed. She just believed in them enough to believe they had learned what they could and couldn't be to each other.

Georgie said "I'll take care of him for you."

Maxie smiled brightly. "I know you will! I'm so happy for you. And I'm sorry I messed up your moment."

Georgie smiled in relief. "You didn't mess up anything. You make everything better. I wish you would believe that more often."

"You're getting a happy ending!" Maxie squealed, hugging her.

"But not without you, okay? So will you be in the wedding?"

"Of course! I'm your sister."

Brooklyn mouthed at Cooper "So lucky! So...lucky." Because if Maxie had a fit then Brooklyn would have to smack the hell out of her for ruining Georgie's day.

Serena smiled in a soft and happy way Cooper had never seen before. He thought she looked more beautiful than ever and was glad that Paris lost her and Port Charles got her back.

Spinelli said "The Jackal offers his heartfelt congratulations on this momentous occasion."

Georgie let go of Maxie. She looked at Spinelli. "Thank you. It turns out that you were my last crush before I get married."

"The Jackal is honored to hold that title."

Logan startled. "Crush? Huh?"

Everyone chuckled.

Georgie went over to her fiance. "Just a little one. You know you aren't the only man on the planet, don't you?"

"Aw, come on, now, brown eyes. You don't need to be looking at any other men on this planet."

Their friends and family rolled their eyes.

Georgie said "I won't anymore."

Then they all finished preparing breakfast and ate. They got the place cleaned up just in time for the first customers of the day.

Spinelli walked Maxie to her car. "Do you think, vixen, that you might agree to attend a wedding with me?"

"Next summer? That's a long way away to make a date," she teased him.

"There are upcoming nuptials taking place sooner than that. Stone Cold is marrying the Valkyrie in three weeks and I need an escort."

"Anytime you need an escort, you have an escort. And you better not think of asking nobody else."

"The Jackal would be foolish to even consider such a thing."

"And, yes, you may escort me to my sister's wedding in July. I'll pick out your tux. Something from Armani, I'm thinking. But we'll have to go to the city because there's no decent men's boutique around here. We'll get one for Milo too. Because you know that Lulu has the fashion sense that God gives the blind."

"So we have two more evenings planned but I think that is not nearly enough."

"I do adore formal dates. Who would have ever thought they could be so hot?" She remembered back to the night before when his fingers were moving inside of her for the second time in her life. They were on Sonny's jet, pressed against the control panel in the cockpit, where Spinelli took her for a tour that turned steamy and x-rated quick. Her moans had became loud and intense as the window behind them fogged.

"_Oh, God, Spin," she had cried in the throes of body shaking lust as she rode his fingers while his mouth latched onto one of her breasts. He alternated between swirling his tongue over her slippery nipple and sucking at it. Maxie was desperate to have Spinelli filling her with his long hard cock instead of just three fingers._

_But as much as she wanted that she knew that it wouldn't happen till Spinelli was ready to whisper to her "I love you, Vixen." _

_More and more, as the days went on, Maxie grew to believe that waiting to have actual intercourse was a smart move for them. It made her feel loved. Only Spinelli had ever figured that out about her._

"There is something else, Maxie, that could be very hot."

She leaned against him. "What's that?"

"Mr. Sir has a private island and Stone Cold has given me two weeks vacation when he takes his honeymoon. They're going to Florida. We could go to the island....if you would be so inclined to accompany The Jackal?"

She beamed at him. "I'm going to buy the sexiest swimsuit for you, Spin! It will blow.." she kissed him "your" she kissed him again "mind."

"You blow my mind every day, Maxie."

"Of course I do! Look at me."

"I'll always want to look at you."

She studied him for a long moment. "If a girl gets a happy ending, I think it really should be with someone like The Jackal.....someone that blows her mind."

He kissed her with a slow sensual passion. "I want to be everything you think I am."

"You are, Spin! Can't you feel it yet? Kiss me and feel how awesome we are when we're together."

"The Jackal can not turn that offer down."

So they stood there kissing as the first flakes of snow started to fall. Soon it would be Christmas and there would be happy endings all around. Spinelli and Maxie and all their friends would each find out they were living just the life they always dreamed about.

(_I'm dreaming _

_of a white Christmas_

_with every Christmas card I write_

_may your days be merry and bright_

_and may all your Christmases be_

_white.) (Bing Crosby)_


	154. Chapter 154 Saturday July 19, 2008

Thank you for reading this very long story. I enjoyed crafting it and I hope you enjoy reading the conclusion.

This epilogue is the wedding of Georgianna Jones to Logan Hayes. The bridesmaid and the groomsmen are as follows:

Robin/Patrick

Maxie/Spinelli

Serena/Lucas

Tina/Sean

Brooklyn- Maid of Honor

Cooper- Best Man

**Lean On Me**

**Epilogue, Part One**

**July 19, 2008**

**Saturday**

Logan was hiding out in the preacher's office, sweating slightly, pacing, and worrying up a storm, before his wedding, when Maxie slipped into the room.

He asked "Is she here yet?"

"She'll be here. Relax!" She smiled at him in a way that said she had no doubts and so he should have no doubts.

His doubts melted away. He let out a breath. "I should have went to get her myself."

"You had no time for that."

"Right. You're right." He jerked at his tie. "Damn, I hate these things!"

"Stop! Do you know how much this tux costs? Here, let me." She came over and undid his tie. She tied it again. Then she looked up and into his eyes. Her fingers brushed his hair back into place. She knew the answer to her next question- because she was looking in those eyes that spoke to her without saying a word-but she asked anyway "You didn't tell anyone, did you? Not even Georgie?"

"Georgie was too stressed about the wedding to hear about this too. I'll tell her tonight."

Maxie smiled. She touched her stomach. "I'm not showing, am I?"

"Not yet, Max."

"I'm going to get fat."

"All right, enough about you already. This is my day, okay?"

"Its my sister's day, loser."

He grinned at her. They were close. Really close. But not in a way where they called each other or ever hung out alone or fantasized about each other. They were close in the way where one look said everything and secrets were shared easily because there were no secrets either had a shot of hiding in their eyes from the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie stood in front of the mirror in the bridal suite. Brooklyn stood behind her. Brooklyn said "My Ma was right about that dress shop in Jersey, wasn't she? What a steal this was."

"Its perfect. Thank you for finding it for me."

"No problem."

"Brooke, you've been there every step of the way and I wouldn't have gotten here without you." Georgie turned around and looked in her friend's eyes. "You're my best friend and just because I'm getting married don't think I'll ditch you or stop needing you just as much as always. I still need you."

"I'd never let you ditch me for that cowboy."

"You got me through. I love you, Brooke."

"I love you, too, Georgie. Now lets get you married to the hottest guy either one of us has ever seen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wedding was not scheduled to happen for an hour. The guests were just starting to arrive. Lulu was standing outside with Milo.

She asked him "Now, you're sure, right? You can handle being here?"

"I'll be fine, honey."

She beamed at him. "Because I know you never got over your grudge against Logan. But you said you're okay so, you're okay, right?"

"As long as he never hurts you, or Maxie, again, I'm okay. I wouldn't be too happy if he hurt Georgie either. So he just better not mess up."

"Lets just believe he won't. For Georgie's sake. Someone has to luck into a good marriage around this town eventually, don't they?"

Milo gave her a short kiss, his way to soothe her fears that marriage equaled misery, before he said "I know lots of happily married couples. There's Jason and Carly. Sonny and Alexis. My brother and Sam. There's your Dad and Tracy, even. They're happy...in their way."

"I guess you're right, Milo. I know happily married couples too. Liz and Lucky are happy. Nikolas and Emily are pretty happy these days. And my Aunt Bobbie and Noah are happy. Matt and Nadine got married a month after meeting and they're happy. Though I don't know about that lasting. It seems crazy to me to run off to Vegas like that with a near stranger. And I've done crazy stuff for guys before...but not that crazy."

"I don't think that Matt and Nadine were crazy at all. When you know its love, you just know. If I could have said a complete sentence to you the day we met, it would have been: Lets go to Vegas, Lulu."

She smiled happily. "I had to go save Spinelli from Alcazar. I didn't have the time."

"Maybe one day you will."

"Never know, I guess."

"We'll talk about it on our anniversary."

"Eli's?"

"Where else?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooklyn left the bridal suite, walked down the hall, slid into the bible study room, and pulled out her phone. She needed privacy to make this phone call. If Georgie heard her there would be so much to explain...and Brooke just wasn't ready to explain it all yet.

It was confusing and complicated. Worse than her crush on Logan. That made sense. Loving a woman didn't really make sense. Not when she liked guys too.

Yet she did love her. She loved the smell of her sweet vanilla and rose laced perfume. She loved her saucy smile. She loved the way she looked in a bikini when they took Edward's boat out on the lake. She loved that she was shy and funny and insecure.

She'd just have to explain this all to Georgie when she came home from her honeymoon because she couldn't stand to lie about it anymore. It took a few months to get to this point- since Brooke moved home in May to work on the wedding- but it was here now and there was no going back.

She knew she was bi-sexual but it would still be hard to say aloud for the first time.

If she could tell anyone though it would be Georgie. She was the person who would love her unconditionally. Brooke just wanted to wait till the wedding was done and Georgie was calm again. And until Brooke was brave enough to admit her own personal truth.

Brooke dialed and her girlfriend answered. "Hey," Brooke whispered. "How are you? I miss you like hell, I really do."

There was a long pause. Brooke could tell she was sneaking away from the prying ears of her co-workers. "I miss you too, luv," whispered the sexy nurse who knew years ago she liked girls but who still-to this day- didn't know how to tell her mother.

Brooklyn didn't know why her friendship with Leyla morphed into a sexual relationship. All she knew was that once she heard that accent she felt her body react in a way it never reacted before- at least not since she heard a Texas accent for the first time.

When she met Logan she already knew Georgie was in love with him. It was easy to decide she'd never pursue him and easy to stick with that decision. But nothing was easy about realizing she wanted to make love to a woman for the first time in her life, like she had recently discovered with Leyla.

Complicated. Her life had never been simple but she handled it like a pro, always with a smile and always with her morals intact. This time she'd do the same. She'd tell the world the truth- Georgie first- and she'd kiss her girlfriend in front of all those nosy doctors and nurses at GH.

Because, if Brooklyn knew anything, she knew better than to be like her folks and give up on love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dillon and Sarah stepped out of a limo. She slid her hand into his and they headed toward the church. Both were glowing in happiness after having made out on the way to the ceremony.

He said "Wait. Your dress!" And then he zipped her up, since it was slightly coming down. He kissed her shoulder. "Better."

They had set a date for their wedding. It would be on the anniversary of when they met, which was less than a month away. They would marry on a beach in Santa Monica with the Quatermaines, Ashtons, Buchanans, Roberts families as guests along with Lucas and Sean, the guys in the band Sarah managed, and some of their friends from LA.

This time when they came to Port Charles Sarah Roberts could not be happier. Her and Dillon were in a good place and there was no way Lulu, or anyone, could mess them up.

Sarah said "D, you know I don't mind staying at the mansion this weekend but the next time your Mom and Luke come visit us..."

"I'll book them a suite at the Hilton."

"Just saying."

"I know what you mean. They drove me nuts last time too. I don't know what was more horrifying to witness- the fighting or the making up. They so have to get a hotel next time."

"Now Ned is a different story."

"Ned can move in if he wants," Dillon said.

"Okay, don't go too mushy on me. I want you to myself for a while more."

"You're gonna have to share me when we have our baby. Next year, right?"

"Next year...or the year after..."

Dillon gave her a pleading look.

Sarah smiled. "Next year. You do all the hard work after I push him out."

"Deal."

After a minute she asked "Want to go swimming tonight when we get back to the mansion? You ever skinny dipped in that lake before?"

"Once."

"With Lulu?"

"Don't ask with who, really."

Sarah stopped walking and looked at him. "You didn't."

"We were drunk. It was a crazy moment. Don't judge."

"I have to talk to Lucas about this one." She laughed.

"All I know is I still have my man card."

They started walking again and met up with Lulu and Milo. After everyone said hello Lulu said to Dillon "I heard your wedding is rapidly coming up."

"Yep."

She nodded, her eyes serene for the first time when looking at him. "I couldn't be happier for you. My best friend deserves the best girl."

They e-mailed once in a while, with Sarah getting copies of all of them, but their friendship was more in their hearts then in conversations now.

Dillon kissed Sarah's cheek. "And I have her."

Milo looked at Lulu, with his usual love sick look, telling her that he believed he got the best girl in the world.


	155. Chapter 155 Saturday July 19, 2008

_Readers,_

_This is the last official part of the story but I still will post another chapter tomorrow. It is a "deleted" scene from the story that some of you might enjoy. Plus a little story information about some of the characters lives between December 1, 2007 and July 19, 2008._

_There will be no sequel to Lean On Me. _

_I do, however, have a kinda vague idea for a Spixie and Glo AU story that would be rated mature. In it Spinelli is a stoner who works at Maxie's office (he's the computer tech there) and they have a snarky relationship that turns steamy. Spinelli would have the characterization of when he first showed up on GH (hitting on Sam, arguing with Lulu). For the Glo part Georgie would be a virgin and Logan is the bad boy who is after her but has no clue he's dealing with someone completely inexperienced. More couples could be added to the story. I like to write pairings readers will enjoy, read and review._

_But I can't promise that the muse will be inspired enough to write that fic. Keep a look out in the mature section for the next couple of months if you think you might want to read it. Or just put me on Author Alert so you can find out if it gets posted. _

Sara

**Lean On Me**

**Epilogue, Part Two**

**July 19, 2008**

**Saturday**

Maxie ran into Spinelli in the hallway of the church. He asked "How is he managing?"

"Flipping out but I think I talked him down. Logan really wants his sister here. I haven't been able to get Rena on the phone since yesterday afternoon. She swore she was getting on the plane and I really did believe her but its getting down to the wire, Spin. You don't think she would flake on him, do you?"

"Never. She's his sibling sidekick."

Maxie smiled and eased close to him, whispering, "How did Jason take the news?"

"Stone Cold was stunned but The Valkryie seemed quite enthused. What matters most though is how we feel and I know I'm thrilled for our happy accident."

She touched her stomach. "Our happy little accident. We need a better nickname. We really shouldn't even be talking about this in public, though. Mac will blow his top when he finds out you knocked me up."

"The Jackal will explain the true blame lays in that condom company and their faulty product."

She chuckled. "I wish you luck, Spin. You're gonna need it. But, you know, I'll be right there holding your hand when he's yelling and then we can go back to my apartment and talk baby names."

"If we are blessed with a boy, it will be simple."

"Of course. If we have a boy, his name is John."

Though they hadn't talked about it before, it was just understood. Spinelli nodded and said "John Jason Spinelli."

"But what about a girl?"

"We have time to think about that, Maxie. The Jackal is undecided about baby girl names still. Something lyrical surely. We'll find the right name in time."

"Six months isn't that far away and we have so much decorating and shopping to do. Two baby rooms to put together- at your place and mine. And all those doctors appointment. Dr. Lee is already driving me crazy."

Maxie hadn't liked the idea of being pregnant so she avoided taking a home pregnancy test

at first. She was with Kate in Paris at fashion shows for part of that time and it made it easier to avoid thinking about it or confessing to Spinelli. When she finally threw up right in front of Spinelli, she broke down and told him what was going on. He went to the drug store and they took the test in the bathroom at the Penthouse. Together they watched as the stick turned blue and they knew, for sure, there was a mini Jackal- with his father's genius and his mother's fashion sense- on the way.

Spinelli turned around Maxie's thinking about the pregnancy when he promised he would make sharing a child the happiest thing to ever happen to her. He swore he believed in her abilities to raise this baby and he swore he'd never leave her. He also said he would open his private eye firm before the baby arrived. So he could work better hours.

But there was no talk of marriage or living together.

Now Spinelli said "It is true we have much to do before our momentous day. One thing I would like to do, Vixen, if you are interested- and maybe this is not the venue to discuss this but you brought up two bedrooms for the mini Jackal which seems to me like one bedroom too many. So if you are so inclined...."

She gazed at him lovingly. "Yes, Spin?"

"I would like you to start looking for a home that The Jackal could purchase for us to raise our little progeny in together."

"You want to live with me and our baby?" she cried happily, practically jumping up and down. "I was wondering if you wanted that but you didn't say so and you say everything you are thinking so I wasn't sure....are you sure?"

"The Jackal was just putting the plans in motion by securing a loan from Stone Cold, not that I don't have quite the nest egg already, because I assure you that I am well prepared to provide for the woman I love and our precious godsend."

"Godsend. That's a great nickname." She kissed him, just as Mac walked down the hall, heading for the preacher's office.

He cleared his throat. They jumped apart. "Sweetie, go check on your sister, why don't you? Robin may need some help getting Georgie ready."

"Oh, okay. I'll find out how its going." She threw Spinelli a secret look and left.

Mac stared at Spinelli. "So...." he studied the younger man for a long moment.

"Law Enforcing One, what a wonderful day, is it not?"

"My girls are happy so, yes, its a good day."

Spinelli smiled from ear-to-ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for doing this," Lucas told Sean, as they stood inside the chapel.

"A chance to see you all looking hot in your tux, like I could pass that up in a million years."

Lucas sighed in what sounded like agony and spat out in frustration "When is this damn wedding gonna get going?"

"There's still forty minutes left till its scheduled to start. And they never start on time."

"That freaking long? Are we stuck in slow motion today or what?"

"You're just tense, baby."

"I still worry that she's with the wrong guy but I just couldn't tell Georgie no when she asked us to stand up for her."

"You see how much she loves him."

"But is he worthy of that love? That's all I want to know."

Sean stepped close to Lucas. "Let them live their lives," he whispered, as he took Lucas' hand. "And maybe you'll see you're wrong about them....and maybe you'll ask him to be in our wedding one day."

Lucas smiled. "Not gonna happen. When I marry you he'll be lucky to get to a seat in the last row of audience."

Sean chuckled. "Always so jealous and intense."

"Yeah, I'm intense over what is mine, like you and Georgie are. I'm just like my sister in that way. We don't let anybody hurt what is ours to protect. That's why nobody better ever hurt you because I won't stand for it."

"I found the best man in the world to love."

"Its nice you finally realized that after two years," Lucas joked. "I was getting tired of waiting on your ass."

"You don't have to wait ever again. Nobody will ever mean to me what you do."

Lucas kissed him, in a church, in front of God, the wedding guests, the preacher, his mother and the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac knocked on the door of the preacher's office.

"Coop?"

"Its Mac."

Logan pulled the door opened. "Sir."

"We need to have a talk." Mac walked inside.

"Sir, I know its been a rough seven months between us....I know you sit at your Sunday dinners hating my guts while you can barely choke down your food...and I know you think I'm stealing your little girl away. But all I can do is promise I will always give Georgie the love and respect she deserves and I'll never make her life worse. I'll make it better. I'll be a good husband, a good Dad for our kids one day, everything she wants and needs....Sir, it would mean the world to your daughter if you could finally get on board with this."

"I've watched Georgie these last few months. Watched how she's been acting. I've kept my mouth shut as much as I can...though I know I've lost it more than I should over all of this. Still, my girl is glowing today. And that's all that matters." Mac's voice grew thick with emotion. "I told her mother I'd give Georgie the best life I could....well now I give her to you. You give her the best life there is, you understand me, Hayes?"

"Yes, sir. I understand and I can do that for her."

Just then Scott came walking in. "Aw, back off my boy, Scorpio! He's trying to get ready to get married here."

Mac nodded at Logan and left. Scott and Logan stared at each other. Scott grinned. "Baldwins sure do clean up good, don't they?"

"I know I look a hell of a lot better than you, Old Man."

"Aw, whatever. You look all right. Georgie will be happy with the man she's marrying.......I know I'm happy with the man you've turned out to be."

Before Logan could react to those words, Scott started hugging him. Scott's hand went to hold the back of Logan's head as his other pulled him close.

Logan hugged his father tightly and said something he never ever thought he would say "Thanks, Dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena Zacchara had no good excuse for arriving at her brother's wedding a half an hour before the ceremony was scheduled to start. She had a private jet to fly her home and a limo on stand by at the Crimson Point house to drive her anywhere she wanted to go once she reached Port Charles.

She could have came into town days ago. She didn't work or go to school. There was no reason she had to wait till the last freaking minute. Except....she couldn't face anyone anymore.

All she could do was sit in her house on the beach in Miami, surrounded by guards. Sit on her deck, stare at the ocean and try to convince herself she had been a good enough wife to Johnny to make his last days on earth magical. She kept doubting that though. Their time had been precious but she had been so reckless during all of it. She hadn't known that it would last such a short time. Just that last week in November to the first week in March- the whole love story of her and her man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

March 2008

"_Coop! Coop!" She clung to him in the morgue, him lifting her off the ground, her feet dangling, as she sobbed wildly. "Look what they did to him! Look what they did to Johnny!"_

_Before Cooper showed up she had been in there alone, while Maxie, Georgie and Logan waited in the hall. Serena had stood with her back against the door, not moving an inch, staring at Johnny's pale, cold, dead body. On his bare upper arm she could read her name scrawled in cursive- a tattoo he went with Spinelli to get the day before Johnny married Serena. _

_Their wedding was something that happened with no planning after he got down on one knee on New Year's Eve in the middle of a party. A day later they were standing before a judge with just Spinelli as a best man, Maxie as the maid of honor, Logan, Georgie, Claudia and Christina as guests. They kept it secret from Scott and Lucy to avoid stress._

_Two months after they wed, she stood in the morgue in shock- mourning him to the depths of her soul already. Completely numb. Empty. Like the day he met her. Before he made her come to life._

_And then Cooper came through the door and she exploded in ranting, as she grabbed onto him. _

_No longer was Serena that crazy, messed up little girl that Cooper met around Thanksgiving._

_She was finally a grown up. Because she had loved with all her heart. And then she lost that man she picked to love...lost him because of some rival mob family from Chicago when all the promises Claudia and Jason and Max made to Johnny about protecting him turned out to be not quite good enough to keep him alive._

"_Shhhh," Cooper whispered in her ear, turning her so she couldn't see her husband on the metal table with a sheet pulled up to his chest. "I'm sorry, sweetie."_

"_He's gone, Rook. They killed my Johnny. They took him from me." She let out a moan of pain that didn't even sound human._

_Cooper scooped his arm under her legs and carried her away from that horrible, sterile, heartbreaking morgue._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena walked slowly toward the church, carrying a bridesmaid's dress in a travel bag. She ignored everyone who was milling about outside. Her eyes were cool, broken blue orbs, focused just on getting to the building, inside, and dressed. One step in front of the other now. That's all she had to do.

When she came out of the bathroom, in the gown, she looked around. It seemed like the wedding was minutes from starting because everyone was taking their seats. She had her purse and bag of clothes so she walked down the hall, looking for the bridal suit to tell Georgie she was there and set everything down. Her phone was left behind in Miami. She forgot about it. She seemed to not be able to keep a thought in her head anymore these days.

Turning the corner she crashed into the chest of the most steady man she'd ever known. His hand reached out and held her arms, keeping her from falling in her heels.

He asked "You all right there?"

"Rook." Her eyes settled into his and she felt herself able to breath again for the first time in months.

"You made it."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Not in my mind."

She smiled at him, shakily. He bent down and kissed her cheek. Cooper added "You look good, Serena."

The way he said her name was healing. Maybe she shouldn't have ran away from him after the funeral. But she knew he understood. He went to see Leyla that night and he was where he needed to be. Now Leyla was a memory for him. Johnny dying killed Leyla and Cooper- just like everyone who knew him, but Leyla, knew it would. The moment Johnny took his last breath, Cooper took the little piece of his heart that he tried to give Leyla back. Because his heart now had to be waiting all for Serena. She would need him most one day and he had to be ready. She knew he was waiting on her. She just didn't know when she could come back to Port Charles and let him hold her as she cried. For now, she cried alone.

"You look good, too," Serena told Cooper.

"I called you last week and left a message."

"I've been so busy."

Gently, he said "When you're not so busy anymore, Serena, think about calling me back....think about letting me help you."

She didn't know if anyone could ever help her get out of this pain and grief but her brother's wedding wasn't the day to say that. It was the day to be as strong as Johnny always told her she was.

Serena held out her hand and Cooper took hold of it. "Take me to a wedding, Rook."

(_Lean on me_

_when you're not strong_

_and I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on._

_Oh, it won't be long_

_till I'm gonna need_

_somebody to lean on) _(Bill Withers)

**THE END**

Story note- John Jason Spinelli was born January 1st, 2009, to Damian and Maxie Spinelli. This child has brown hair and blue eyes. Godmothers: Serena Barrett and Sam McCall Godfathers: Jason Morgan and Milo Giambetti. This baby was born on the anniversary of Johnny and Serena's wedding.

Ava Alexis Giambetti was born (via surrogate) on November 25th, 2008 to Maximus and Samantha Giambetti, Junior. This child came into the world on Thanksgiving and has black hair and brown eyes. Godmother: Maxie Spinelli Godfather: Marco Rodriguez

Author note: Though Johnny dying is very sad, I think it makes the whole story more powerful and poignant and adds depths to every scene that came before. Thank you for reading Lean On Me.


	156. Bonus

**The Lost Scene- this was cut from the story.**

Maxie and Spinelli scene (After Maxie confronts Cooper about the post card- Monday, November 26.)In the story she went to see Logan instead. But this was how it originally was supposed to play out.)

**Monday November 26 2007**

After washing her face and fixing her make-up in Kelly's bathroom, Maxie put on her coat, belted it closed, grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. Once she was at the bottom she noticed Spinelli sitting at the counter. His eyes locked on her, moved to look up the stairs, and then came back to her again.

Anger darkened his gaze before he refocused on his orange soda.

She walked over and sat on the stool next to him. In a soft teasing voice she said "Hey there, Jackal."

Georgie was working but she was taking an order at a table.

Spinelli said, in this low and ticked off voice, "A lady would inform her latest gentleman caller if she returned to her former paramour."

"I'm no lady."

"Of that The Jackal is well aware."

A smirk curved over Maxie's lips, though her eyes were still laced with sadness. "You and the green eyed monster sure do go lots of rounds over me, don't you?"

He turned and glared at her. "No longer, be assured of that much."

Her eyes kept darting between his angry, jealous filled eyes and his lips.

Maxie leaned close to him, her arm snaked around the back of his head, as her mouth went to his ear "Are you are as turned on as I am right now?" she breathed out, then grabbed his hand and drug him in the kitchen, while Georgie made a sound of protest and then resignation.

Inside the kitchen, Spinelli jerked his hand away from Maxie, as she took off her purse and undid her coat. "Unhand me, Temptress!"

"Shhhhh. The trick to sex in public is being quiet."

"I do not intend to allow you to flit back and forth between myself and The Clean Cut Cadet. If you desire fornication return to whence you just came."

Maxie rolled her eyes. She pushed him against the refrigerator and looked up. "I know you love talking. Its one of your favorite hobbies after that hacking stuff. But right now...I can't talk about Cooper....maybe later, but not now....now you've got to shut up and kiss me before I start crying again."

His face softened. "You did not reconcile with him, did you?"

Her eyes widened with pain. "Do you know what shut up means? I swear to God you and your yapping mouth are about to drive me-"

His finger came up to press against her lips. "Shake your head.....yes or no.....are you still involved with The Clean Cut Cadet?"

She shook her head no.

Spinelli spun Maxie around so that her back hit the fridge. He forced her hands over her head, holding both of them with one of his hands. Her back arched against him. His mouth came down on hers in an open mouthed hungry kiss, as she moaned into his mouth....and she knew, deep down inside, she was right where she needed to be at that second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli was hungrily kissing Maxie, in the kitchen at Kelly's, pressed against the fridge, when he jerked his mouth away. Words of protest flew to her lips....if he started his God damn _let's talk before we make out _stuff again she was gonna scream her pretty little head off.

But he didn't say a word. He picked her up and set her on a low counter. His eyes were heavy with lust when his hands cupped her face. His mouth came down on hers again, setting off a series of low moans in the back of her throat. Her legs parted and he eased closer to her.

Her hands pressed down his chest, came to his belt, and stopped. She gripped it tightly for a moment as their kisses deepened. Then she slowly...oh so slowly...slid one hand down the front of his pants.

Now he was the one moaning in her mouth as she rubbed against him. He broke their kiss, brought his mouth to her ear, and said "Temptress," his voice was deep and filled with breathless hunger "this is an improper venue."

"I would so do you right here," Maxie whispered back "if I didn't know that Georgie would pitch a fit and call the health department on us."

Spinelli took a large step back and turned away from her, trying to get himself under control. Maxie stood up, fixed her own clothes, belted her coat, took a compact out of her purse and fixed her lipstick. Finally Spinelli turned back around, almost breathing normally but looking quite dazed.

She reached out her hand. "Ready?"

He took her hand and she led them out into the diner again. Spotting Georgie, Maxie said "All yours."

With a secret smirk she led Spinelli outside and then stopped. She leaned against him, looking up. "Where do you want to take me?"

"The Metro Court."

She smiled widely.

Inside though she wondered if she was really ready to sleep with him. She talked a good game but it was easier when her heart had not been involved. Now it was torn up over Cooper...and slowly getting rebuilt by Spinelli.

But Maxie's voice betrayed none of that when she asked "Does this mean the Love Clause is over? Finally, you've seen the light! Lets stop at the drug store first."

"I ask you to that establishment for dinner only, Temptress."

Her smile deepened into something real. "I guess I could let you buy me a meal. After how good I am to you its the least you could do for me. I mean would Lulu ever even think about straddling you? That's why I am the far superior blonde around here."

He gently reproached her "Do not speak ill of The Blonde One. I thought you had turned a corner with her and that you accepted her place among us?"

Maxie pouted. "Just say you like me more."

"I like you different."

Her eyes lit up. "I'll take it."

End of Bonus scene

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bonus Facts **about the time between the last chapter and the epilogue:

Johnny was running the Zacchara family. He decided- against Claudia's advice- to align with the Corinthos/Morgan family. He felt this would make his life and Serena's safer.

Because of this Johnny got close to Spinelli, Jason, Milo and Max. Spinelli became as close to a best friend as Johnny ever had. On New Year's Eve, Johnny got a tattoo that read Serena on his upper arm with a small cross beneath it. Spinelli got the word Vixen on his upper back with a small cross beneath it. The crosses were for Johnny and Spinelli to always remember that they were friends. Because they would both carry the same mark on their body.

That night Maxie had a party for their whole circle. Johnny got down on one knee and asked Serena to be his wife. They decided to have the ceremony the next day. All the friends pitched in to help. The wedding and reception was at the Club Under Kelly's.

For a while Johnny felt his life was perfect- just a few short weeks from New Year's Day, when he married Serena, to Valentine's Day, when violence broke out that caused a new mob war between them and a Chicago outfit. The fight was about shipping routes through the Great Lakes.

Three weeks later, John Zacchara was gunned down in front of General Hospital in a drive by shooting. He managed to jump in front of Spinelli, who was unarmed, and push Spinelli to the ground. Johnny pulled out his own gun. But it was too late because, a moment later, he was sprayed with automatic gunfire. Johnny died instantly, before he could fire any shots.

This is the reason Damian and Maxie Spinelli name their baby John. Along with the fact that they were Johnny's closest friends.

**END OF BONUS FEATURES**

Thanks for reading such a long saga. All your reviews have made this story a pleasure to post.


End file.
